Soul of the Oni
by Princess Keda
Summary: The Sequel to Heart of the Oni. Cole is adapting to life in the First Realm, which is far harsher than he previously thought. Keyda struggles to understand herself and her powers, as well as the task of ruling all the Oni. All the while unknown forces are stirring. Will the stress tear them apart or bring them closer together? Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

- _Preface-_

 **Welp, here we are again. Once upon a time I finished Heart of the Oni and the Collection and got a little bored. My cousin wanted me to do some cute one-offs of Cole and Keyda since there was a lot of potential there. And I was like sure….but of course it turned out to be super fun exploring their new reality in the first realm. Then a plot got involved and…well…here we are a few months and a few hundred pages later. Oops.**

 **My cousin has been enjoying this sequel (because that's what it's become…) and has been trying to get me to post it for a while. I was a little self-conscious because while the Heart of the Oni followed many different viewpoints and all of the ninja, the sequel follows the lives of Cole and Keyda primarily and some other characters that get introduced along the way, as well as the development of the Oni nation as a whole. The other ninja are in the story, but only occasionally. I have no idea if that makes a difference to you or not…but consider yourself warned?**

 **All that being said, it's been super fun to explore the different challenges, victories, and drama that would occur as Cole adjusts to his new home and Keyda adjusts to her new role as leader. It's been exciting to write and I hope that it will be exciting to read if you still end up wanting to after this rambling preface haha. I look forward to hearing what you think; happy reading!**

 **-NP**

* * *

1

Even after a few weeks, Cole still woke up wondering where he was. The room was small and in a strange, out-of-the-way spot in the fortress. He honestly couldn't help but wonder if Keyda had had some closet cleaned out. He didn't mind; he understood the need for discretion. The Oni were mad enough that he had come back, so if he was given accommodations that put him above others on the whole "Oni caste system" he knew there'd be trouble.

Cole sat up blearily in the weak light that was making its way into his room. He liked getting up before most of the Oni were up and about; it meant that he could explore on his own. After getting out of bed and stretching he changed quickly into a clean gi. He made it to his door and looked back in the room. Near his bed was a walking cane, and draped on a nearby shelf was the ceremonial scarf he had worn to his father's performance. After considering for a few moments he decided against both. The cane made him look weak, which he had learned was _not_ ideal in this environment. And though most of the Oni knew of Keyda and his relationship, the scarf was a little too slap-in-the-face and would undoubtedly cause some problems.

He padded down the hallways with bare feet. During the first few days a slave had been assigned to show him around, but that had made him uncomfortable and he had finally just memorized all the important places. His daily explorations added to his mind-map and by now he felt he had a pretty good idea where everything was. Keyda was busy most days—it seemed that being in charge of running a nation kept one pretty busy, though she generally tried to see him a few hours every day.

He found himself in a new corridor and he took in the strange artifacts on the walls. There was a whole panel with intricately carved horns sticking out of it…but they looked a little different than the dragon horns he'd seen. He ran a finger along one, intrigued. It was kind of like Ivory. He wondered what kind of dragon they had come from.

He reached the end of the hall and noticed a strange door. He tried the handle and was pleased to find that it was unlocked. It opened to reveal a long steep staircase leading into blackness. He frowned and fished a torch out of the nearby wall-holder, lighting it before heading down.

When he got to the corridor at the bottom he couldn't help but gape in amazement.

"Woah…" he said, his voice echoing. The walls and ceiling were painted with beautiful and detailed artwork as far as he could see. He walked slowly, trying to take it all in.

"It must be their history…" he mused aloud, taking a closer look at a few battle scenes between Dragon and Oni. He recognized the Elder in several of the scenes…that guy really _was_ old. He still didn't know much about him, other than he tried to kill them all and that he hated the Oni.

He had been down there awhile when he eventually reached the end of the hall. He had to raise his torch in order to take in the huge mural.

"Oh my gosh…" he whispered in awe. A small child stood in the center of the mural, smiling softly. His hair was pale and he had grey eyes…

Cole reached out a hand to touch the centuries-old painting.

"The first-spinjitzu-master…" he murmured. His gaze traveled up to the dragon winding above the child. It was pale-gold, with a stoic expression. Another figure decorated the space below the child; in fact, together with the dragon, the two paintings neatly circled the small figure in the middle. The woman on the bottom was clearly an Oni…though Cole was surprised that she had horns. She was smiling and seemed to have a kind face. There was a small red flower in her black braid and Cole wondered if the realm had been more lush back then.

He stared at the painting awhile longer before finally realizing that he had probably been down there a long time. It was cold in these deep tunnels beneath the fortress, and as he walked back up the stairs he shivered as the hot air surrounded him and began to warm his chilled skin. He doused the torch and put it back into its hanger before heading back down the hall. His stomach grumbled and he realized he had skipped breakfast.

He was heading towards the kitchen when he turned a corner quickly and nearly ran straight into a large Oni.

"Oh…" Cole said, taking a step back as the Oni glared down at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…sorry…" he said, looking for a way around.

The Oni didn't say anything. Based on his clothing, Cole knew he was of the lower castes. In fact, he was probably a slave. The whole "slavery" thing still made the ninja uncomfortable, but every time he had brought it up with Keyda she had sighed and said something along the lines of "one battle at a time."

The Oni still hadn't moved out of his way.

"I…didn't see you there, um…" Cole hesitated, because if anything the Oni was positioning himself _more_ in the way. "…what was your name again?"

The Oni narrowed his eyes, as if he didn't know what Cole's deal was. Heck, Cole didn't even know what his deal was…he just wanted to get to the kitchen so he could get something to eat!

"Thom." The Oni finally answered.

"Thom. Well, nice to meet ya. Um, I don't suppose I could get past you…just trying to get to the…"

"You aint welcome here, outsider." Thom interrupted. Cole sighed inwardly; he had heard the same from all kinds of Oni over the past week. They hated him…but given who's guest he was, they couldn't really do anything about it. This guy, however, had a slightly more threatening look to him.

"Well…I am sorry to hear that…" Cole said, beginning to inch his way around the large form. Thom raised a fist and Cole looked him in the face, daring him to try something.

"Cole."

Heavy Metal had somehow appeared at the end of the hall, and Thom's arm immediately dropped. Cole looked over and gave the older Oni a grin.

"Keyda has been looking for you." Heavy Metal explained.

"Alright, just let me grab something to eat..."

He was talking to Heavy Metal, but he gave Thom one last look. The Oni glared and muttered "You aint better than us, ya filthy…"

Cole had left hearing range by then and didn't quite hear the rest. But the threat in the tone was clear, and he made a note to add Thom to his growing list of people to avoid.

Keyda looked up as Cole came in and her demeanor relaxed slightly.

"Where have you been?"

He gave her that familiar side smile.

"Oh, you know, been exploring…" He bit into the fruit he was carrying and she shook her head.

"Are you ever not eating?"

" _Hey,"_ he said defensively. "I skipped breakfast!"

"That doesn't really sound like you…are you feeling ok?" She was looking back down at the map again, and he came to stand behind her so he could take a look as well.

"I got distracted…that picture tunnel you have is pretty amazing…"

She looked up. "Picture tunnel?"

Keyda ran a hand along the picture of Echo, amazed.

"I didn't realize she lived so long ago," she finally murmured. The fact that this was the first painting in the tunnel meant that it was probably what was happening when the fortress had been built…and though it had gone through various remodeling over the years, the catacombs beneath the fortress were centuries old. She had no idea that this long tunnel of history existed.

"Wait, who is she?" Cole asked, surprised that Keyda seemed to recognize her.

"Her name was Echo," she replied. She remembered back to the things the Elder had said, and to the vision she and Wu had shared at the formation of the union. "She…was like me."

Cole had slipped his hand into hers. "I probably would have liked her, then." He blinked, suddenly remembering why the name Echo sounded familiar. "Wait…so these are the two you and Wu saw in that vision…"

She nodded and he whistled low.

"That prophecy was really old then. It's crazy to think that after all those centuries we were part of the group that broke it."

Keyda stood with him for ten minutes more, taking in the intricate painting and enjoying the rare privacy she had to just be with him, holding hands. She finally pulled away, sighing.

"They'll be wondering what happened to me…I'm supposed to be on my way to another village already…."

Cole sighed as well as he followed her to the entrance.

"You really ought to let me give you a ride…the Guardian wouldn't mind…"

"But the Oni would." Keyda said. "I…I just don't think they are quite ready for a leader who comes to visit on the back of dragon yet. The peace has lasted this long, praise the ancients, but I don't think either nation will be ready for full integration anytime soon."

They reached the stairs and Cole grabbed her arm before she could hurry away.

"Well…at least let me come with you this time?"

She was about to say no, but she realized that sooner or later people were going to have to get used to having him around. It was either start taking him along or send him home.

" _Alright_ Idiot…you can come." She rolled her eyes as his face lit up, but she also couldn't help but smile.

2

"This is a very long way to walk…" Cole pointed out. He was on one side of Keyda, with Heavy Metal keeping pace on the other. Behind them there were a bunch of Dragon Masters, fully armed. He glanced behind him and frowned.

"And…is the entourage really necessary?"

Keyda didn't look up from the map and list she was carrying.

" _You_ are the one who wanted to come….so stop complaining. Considering how upset people are when we release their dragons, the enforcement unit is _always_ necessary."

Cole fell silent, taking this news in.

Heavy Metal was the one who broke the silence a few minutes later.

"When we get there, it may be best if you stay out of the way," he said, eyeing Cole. Ever since he had moved to this realm, Cole couldn't shake the feeling that the guy didn't like him. Or, at very least, was uncomfortable around him. The ninja frowned but he tried to be accommodating.

"Oh. Ok, sure."

Within another hour or so they had finally reached their location. The leader of the village came forward to meet them as they approached, his expression grim. Cole glanced over at Keyda and noticed that she had visibly stiffened.

"Ah…I see our leader has deemed us worthy for a visit…" the leader said bitterly. Cole blinked in surprise; he knew that no one would have dared to talk to the Baron like that. Keyda looked almost bored.

"You were made aware that this visit would be happening. We have to make sure your village is in accordance with the union…"

"I don't care _what…"_

The Leader's threat trailed off as Keyda's fists lit up.

"Out of the way," she ordered, and Cole frowned at her tone. The Leader looked at her with disgust, but he finally moved so that Keyda and those with her could pass by. His eyes narrowed as Cole passed close to him, and even spit on the ground by him. Cole tried not to react, avoiding the spittle as he walked past.

After reaching the center of town, Keyda gave a nod to her enforcing team and they split up, barging into houses throughout the village.

"Where are they going?" Cole asked as children ran from the homes in fear, headed to a clearing on one side of the village.

"They're looking for anything that could indicate that the villagers are keeping dragons…large chains, whips, and the like." Keyda explained, consulting a list. She looked up at Heavy Metal, who nodded at her. Cole frowned, not quite able to keep up with their silent dialogue.

"I've got to go deal with the known insurgents," she explained as she turned to leave. Heavy Metal gave Cole a look.

"You should probably stay here," he finally said, and Cole sighed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cole muttered. Keyda gave him an apologetic look and he went to find a rock to sit on. He understood that it could get awkward if he was going around helping to enforce Oni law, but he was feeling useless. He couldn't help but feel a little off; what _did_ he expect to be doing in this realm? He didn't regret coming here…but it seemed that he did more sitting around than anything…

He suddenly had that weird somebody-watching-him feeling, and he looked around. The kids were still standing in the clearing, nudging each other and pointing. When they caught him looking they froze.

 _Well…might as well start somewhere…_

He stood and started walking over to them, and he noticed the fear in their expressions. It made him a little sick; was fear their first reaction to any situation? What kind of lives had they led?

"What?" he finally asked as he got close. They seemed ready to dart away, but also like they weren't sure how he would react if they tried to run. Someone nudged the kid in the front and he swallowed.

"What kind a person are ya?" he finally asked, trying to sound confident.

Cole shrugged. "Just…a normal one?"

"But your skin's all yellowy!" One kid yelled from the back. Cole glanced over at him and the kid darted behind another.

Cole looked down at his arms in mock-shock.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" He scanned his hands, shaking his head. "What on earth do you think happened?"

He felt gratified to hear a few giggles in the crowd, though the ring-leader still was looking at him defiantly. He winked at the kid, and the child-leader frowned, confused.

"What's your name?" One of the kids asked. They seemed to be warming up a little; at very least their looks of fear had disappeared.

"My name's Cole," he said with a smile. "What about you guys?"

He listened to them ramble off their names—some were rather complicated—and he realized he had no hope to actually remember them all. But even so, they seemed happy to be asked.

"You're a weird Oni!" one of them commented, and one of the others slugged him.

"That's cuz he's not an Oni, stupid!"

"But what is he then?!" he asked, punching back.

Cole put his hands up.

"Hey, calm down…"

"So what are you?!" the leader asked again, arms crossed.

Cole thought for a moment and smiled.

"I'm an Elemental Master," he said, straightening up.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Cole turned, facing an empty spot in the clearing to demonstrate. "That I can do _this…"_

The children jumped back as his arms flashed and a ridge of dirt shot out from him. At first they were afraid, but as he lowered his arms and the dust settled, they couldn't help but get closer to inspect it.

"Woah…how'd you _do_ that?!"

"Could you do it again?!"

"We coulda won the war, if ya had been here sooner…"

Cole's smile faded; it was clear that even the Oni children didn't consider the union a victory. He couldn't help but wonder if the Oni would _ever_ accept the union as a good thing…

"What else can ya do, Cole?" one kid asked, and he made a show of thinking about it.

"Welllll….I'm also pretty good at…chasing kids who ask too many question!" he said, suddenly running towards them. The kids screamed and scattered, but as he chased them through the village they made sure not to leave him too far behind as they scurried, giggling, through the tent-like homes.

This villager was one of the first who actually released his dragons without a lot of added persuasion from Keyda and her powers. He still glowered at her as the beasts took to the sky.

"I appreciate your prompt…"

Keyda's bored response was interrupted by high pitched screaming. She and the others whirled around in time to see Cole bolting past, a dozen screaming children chasing close behind. He met Keyda's incredulous look with a sheepish one as he passed.

"What in the…" the villager behind her said, and Heavy Metal put a hand to his face.

One of the children launched themselves into the back of Cole's knees and he went down hard. Within seconds the kids were on top of him, yelling in victory. He tried to sit up and push them off, but they had him pinned.

" _HEY!"_ Keyda yelled, and the kids and Cole all froze to look at her, not sure who exactly she was mad at. As she came over they all scattered; within seconds they had all disappeared.

Keyda looked down at Cole, arms folded as she shook her head. He cleared his throat as he sat up.

"Ummm…am I in trouble?"

They were an hour into their walk home when Keyda finally spoke.

"You can't just…"

Cole looked over at her. Both she and Heavy Metal seemed pretty upset, and he still wasn't exactly sure what he had done wrong.

She stopped and started over.

"There is a certain expectation for these trips, Cole…what kind of message do you think running around with kids in the dirt gives?"

He scoffed. "You're mad because I was playing with the kids? What kind of message do you think searching everyone's houses gives, threatening everyone with…"

"Don't even start!" she snapped. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep control of this nation?! The _second_ they feel like you've gone soft…"

"They're just _kids_! They're _supposed_ to be playing in the dirt, celebrating birthday parties, chasing each…"

"If you're going to come with me to these, then you…" she trailed off, finally turning to him. "What the heck is a birthday party?"

Cole looked over, incredulous. "You don't celebrate birthdays here!?" he asked. "Do you guys even _know_ the day that you were born?"

"Why on earth would we need to know that?!"

He shook his head. "See, _this_ is the problem here…you have too many threats and not enough celebrations…"

She stopped, looking over at him. "Threats? Has someone been threatening you?!"

He rolled his eyes. " _No,_ not me… I just think that there are better ways of gaining respect than…"

"They don't _listen_ to anything else! This isn't like Ninjago …they only listen to who they fear…"

"I thought that was something you wanted to change!"

"We're Oni! There's only so much we _can_ change!" she yelled back. Heavy Metal put a hand on her arm and she sighed.

"The point is, if you are ever going to be part of the enforcing team, you _can't_ act like you did today."

Cole looked at her, his expression darkening.

"I didn't ask to come along because I want to be an _enforcer_! I came along to be with _you."_

The rest of Keyda's steam seemed to leave and she sighed, deflating.

"I…I know. It's just...they're looking for any reason to fight back these days."

"Then maybe it's time to stop making everything such a fight."

3

Keyda walked into the kitchen, trying to find Cole. Knowing how much he generally ate, she figured it was as good a place as any.

The kitchen slaves looked up as she walked in, and she felt self-conscious. She had served with many of them, scrubbing pots, just a few months before. She cleared her throat.

"I'm just looking for…"

The kitchen matron gestured with her head.

" 'E's over there."

Keyda nodded her thanks and went around the corner. Sure enough, in a little corner of his own, Cole was covered with white powder as he was measuring something into a large pot. She couldn't help but smile a little, shaking her head.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up.

"Oh, hey…you're ruining the surprise!"

She folded her arms and leaned up against the wall, amused.

" _What_ surprise?"

Cole had turned back to his concoction, stirring with a metal spoon.

"IIIIII am making a _cake._ " he explained.

"What on earth is a cake?"

"You will see. When I'm done." The mixture was getting harder to stir, and his arm flashed as he had to engage his earth punch to keep it going.

"Well…then, I guess I'll just come back later." She finally said, after watching him struggle to scrape it into a pan.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be glorious." Cole said as she walked out of the kitchen.

She came back an hour or so later in time to see Cole studying some black block sitting on the counter.

"So." she asked, eyebrow raised. "How's it going?"

"Well…it's _done_ …but…" Cole said, running a hand through his hair. She came over and knocked on it with her fist.

"Wow!" She commented, mock-impressed. "You made a _rock._ And here I thought you could do that _without_ cooking…"

He huffed. "I think it's because I didn't actually have any of the right ingredients…I mean, you have this powdery stuff for making those loaves, so I figured that was flour, and those large eggs from some kind of bird, but I poured some of that sweet syrupy stuff cuz I couldn't find any sugar and I don't think I had any kind of raising agent…also, I might have left it in a _little_ too long…"

She put an arm around him while they studied the black brick.

"Why were you trying to make a cake?" She finally asked. He looked a little sheepish.

"Well, I…wanted to throw you a birthday party."

She shook her head, confused.

"A _what?"_

"Back home, every year on the day you're born we have a big party and there's music and cake and presents, and you play games…"

Keyda snorted. "That doesn't really sound like something that would ever catch on here."

"Yeah," Cole's voice had gotten quieter. "Yeah, I guess not. It's just…you had said you didn't know when your birthday even _was…_ and lately you've been stressed so I just figured…" He trailed off, still staring at the blackened lump. He finally chuckled. "Man, if my friends could see this thing, I'd never hear the end of it."

Keyda's smile faded.

"Do you…do you miss them?"

He shrugged.

"I mean, yeah…but it's been fine being here and everything. It's just…I feel like I need to be _doing_ more. Are you sure there isn't anything I could be helping out with?"

She thought about it for a moment, before knocking the lump again.

"Well, I'm definitely not hiring you to cook anytime soon…but we _could_ use a few more bricks to repair all the damage your dragon wreaked downstairs…."

"Ha ha, very funny…" he said, but he had slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She reached up and used her thumb to wipe some powder off his face, and he started leaning in.

"Keyda."

They both froze at Heavy Metal's voice behind them. Keyda closed her eyes for a few moments, collecting herself before turning. Cole's arm dropped as she turned and saw Heavy Metal's expression and sighed.

"I gotta go." she said regretfully. Cole nodded, disappointed but understanding.

"I guess I should clean up anyways…know anyone who needs a brick-cake?"

She just rolled her eyes as she followed her captain of the guard to another annoying responsibility.

Cole woke with a start to banging on his door, bolting upright. He staggered out of bed and to his door in the pitch-darkness, trying to figure out who on earth would be trying to get ahold of him at this hour.

A small slave looked up at him, worried face illuminated in the light from the torch he was carrying.

"Hey…" Cole put a hand to his head, still trying to wake up. He recognized this slave, but he couldn't quite remember his name. "It's…Harley, right?"

"Hershel." The Oni said quietly.

"Hershel. Right…sorry…" Cole said sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you," the slave said, eyes darting around him, as if waiting for someone to come and catch him talking to the outsider. "But it's gotten so bad…we didn't know what else to do."

Cole frowned, a little more awake now.

" _What's_ gotten so bad?"

"It happens at least once a week…but it's never been this bad…" Hershel explained, darting through the halls. Cole struggled to keep up with the small Oni and struggled to hear him as he talked in hushed tones.

"Is she alright? I mean, what exactly…"

He trailed off as they reached the large door leading into Keyda's chambers. Purple aura was billowing out from under the door and Cole frowned.

"What…"

"I think it's mainly reaction to the nightmares….but the worse they get the more she destroys. We just don't know what else to do." Hershel said, knocking twice on the door. It opened to reveal another Oni slave. Cole realized that these must be Keyda's personal slaves…no wonder he recognized them.

"Hurry" the other Oni child said, her eyes betraying fear. Cole pushed his way into the room to see the aura swirling around. Every once and a while he could hear Keyda cry out, as if in the middle of a horrible dream, but with all the purple smoke it was hard to see. A blast came flying out of the cloud, narrowly missing Cole as it slammed into the wall behind him. The Oni girl behind him shrieked and leapt back.

He continued to push his way until he could finally make her out. She was tossing and turning, her hair whipping around as her eyes stayed tightly closed. He swallowed, not really sure what to do. He finally reached over and gently shook her shoulders.

"Keyds… _Keyds…_ wake up…"

She grabbed one of his arms and he gasped in pain as her glowing hand seared him.

" _KEYDA!"_

Her eyes finally flew open, and the spinning aura finally died away. Her eyes weren't very focused, and then next moment they were closed again as she fell back asleep, her grip on his arm relaxing as well.

He smoothed the hair out of her face, hoping that she would be ok for the rest of the night.

"You did it."

Hershel's voice betrayed relief and Cole looked down at his arm. There was a hand-shaped burn on it and he shook his head before turning back to the two young slaves.

"Don't tell her about this, ok? If she remembers in the morning, then fine; but if not…"

His tone was stern enough that Hershel blinked in surprise.

"Oh…of course."

"Thanks."

Cole went to leave, looking back at the burn as he tried to think where he could dig up a long-sleeved shirt.

Cole's Elemental Guardian had posed a bit of a problem. Ever since he had come back to the realm it had been visiting to be close to him, but having a Guardian that close to "Oni Territory" was causing a lot of anxiety amongst the beings of destruction. Cole finally had to work out a schedule; twice a week he walked five miles or so out from the fortress to an area where the large brown dragon was waiting.

Today, however, he seemed to have beaten the guardian to their meeting spot. He leaned up against a rock to wait. It was hot out, which just made his longer sleeves that much more unbearable. He tugged the sleeves up, pretty confident that Keyda wasn't going to be anywhere close by to catch him. He studied the burn on his right arm, frowning. It was still throbbing from the night before, and the obvious hand shape would definitely raise some questions.

Last night's experience had left him feeling concerned. The fact the Keyda was having nightmares wasn't necessarily shocking—Cole still had plenty of them himself. But it seemed like her nightmares were producing volatile storms, and the fact that they had been happening for weeks and he didn't even know about it bothered him.

 _You've hurt yourself again?_

He glanced up as his elemental landed. Cole resisted the urge to tug his sleeves back down.

"I'm the Master of Earth…isn't getting hurt part of the job description?"

He pulled himself up on the large dragon and the Guardian took to the sky. Most of the days they just went for a flight, exploring the realm while Cole ranted or talked.

 _Something's bothering you._

"Yeah…can we go see Wu today?"

 _Something to do with that burn on your arm?_

Cole looked back down at it.

"Keyda's been having nightmares…she's creating destructive storms in her sleep. How the heck do I combat that?"

 _Oni are volatile creatures. Their power is tied to strong emotion, so it makes sense that nightmares would be having that kind of reaction._

"Well, I'm glad it _makes sense."_ Coles said, rolling his eyes. "But the real question is how are we going to get it to stop happening?"

They soared over a large torn up area. Cole noticed the fallen formations and blinked. Was this where he had released his elemental overdrive? He was amazed at how much damage there was, but he shuddered remembering how he had felt waking up from that.

 _She needs to talk about it._ The Guardian finally suggested as they left the gorge behind. _She needs to talk about what happened._

 _"_ Oh yeah, talking about feelings…" Cole said sarcastically. "With all the stress from running the nation mixed with the fact that we hardly see each other as it is, I'm sure she would _love_ to talk all about her inner thoughts and fears."

 _It's only going to get worse._

Cole sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Cole decided that if he didn't have an Elemental Guardian that was literally linked with the Dragon Leader, it would be practically impossible to ever find Wu. Now that the Dragons were free to take to the skies without fear of capture they moved all over the place and Wu could be in any corner of the realm on any given day.

Cole waved down to his sensei, who waved back. It was good to see him back to his old self, but it also made Cole feel a little sad. Wu deserved rest and relaxation and retirement more than anyone, but here he was running a nation. It didn't seem fair.

Cole landed and Wu beckoned him over to where he was with a downed dragon in the shade of a large formation.

"What happened?" Cole asked. He felt a twist of concern; had some Oni done this?

"Fever," Wu explained. "There are a few different dragons with it."

Cole came over and put a comforting hand on the Dragon's long snout.

"I didn't know Dragons _could_ get sick." he admitted. "How do you fix it?"

"Same way you fix it for people; plenty of rest and water, staying out of the sun." The Dragon Master stroked his beard. "I've been keeping an eye on them… so far none have taken a turn for the worse. I'm hopeful they'll be better within the week."

Cole nodded and Wu glanced over at him.

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing to the arm stroking the dragon.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." Cole said. Wu took his arm, analyzing the wound, but Cole shook his head.

"My arm's fine…I more wanted to talk about what happened to _give_ me the burn."

He gave Wu a recount of what had gone down the previous night, and his sensei stroked his beard, pondering.

"Nightmares are tricky things…sometimes it just takes time for them to fade." Wu got a distant look in his eye, as if he had had more than his fair share of bad dreams over the years. "In this case, I think Keyda would benefit from being able to reach a better form of closure about everything that happened over the past few weeks…"

The Earth Guardian swatted Cole with his tail in an "I-told-you-so" sort of way. Cole glared at it, rubbing his head ruefully.

"I don't think she's going to want to talk to me about it…" Cole pointed out, and Wu nodded.

"Perhaps not…but if she were going to tell _anyone_ it would be you." He caught his student's expression and shook his head. "She trusts you more than anyone, Cole. She's not about to have a heart-to-heart with Heavy Metal, or with me…"

"I guess I can try." Cole hesitantly agreed. "I mean, we have to do _something._ I can't just let her keep getting worse."

"She's had a lot happen over the last few months." Wu reminded. "From what I understand, she spent a lot of her life under the Baron's manipulative thumb, and even though he's dead it would make sense that his memory still haunts her. Not to mention the traumatic experiences surrounded the defeat of both the Baron and the rescue of my brother."

Cole was silent, thinking about what Wu meant. The Dragon Master continued.

"She has a habit of trying to shut off her feelings rather than work through them. She's made progress…but she probably has a way to go yet before she can truly learn how to be at peace."

"Peace." Cole said, chuckling without humor. "Sometimes it feels like the whole concept of 'peace' is impossible…"

"Yes, we exist in tense times." Wu agreed. "But that's not to say we are just early on our journey to more rooted unity."

Cole nodded, rubbing his head as he thought of something else.

"Hey, Wu? You wouldn't happen to need any extra help with the Dragons or anything, would you? Because I'm beginning to feel pretty useless at the fortress…"

Wu smiled. "I always appreciate your visits, Cole…and you're always more than welcome to come to help. But if I may say as much, your mere presence at the fortress _is_ helping the situation quite a bit."

Cole thought of his run-in with the slave Thom the other day…as well as similar run-ins over the past few weeks. He sighed. "Well…glad that I'm helping so much by just _existing._ "

Wu chuckled and patted his arm.

"She's different now that you're here…happier. You're helping more than you know." He turned as he heard a dragon call in the distance and the Ultra Dragon came soaring over a nearby mountain range. He turned back to Cole.

"As long as you're here, you wouldn't mind helping me with a few more chores, would you?"

Keyda looked up at the stars in amazement. After another long day, Cole insisted that they claim some alone time. They went out into the wilderness, the Elemental Guardian having given them a lift before taking off again. Now they were laying side-by-side, looking up at the millions of glowing dots.

"I never really gave them much thought, you know." She finally said. "They were just… _out_ there. Just like the sun or moon or rocks or scraggly plants. Just part of the world….but they really are beautiful, aren't they?"

Cole smiled as they held hands.

"My mom loved the stars." He said quietly. "My parents would dance outside in the starlight, sometimes. Mom said it made her feel free…"

Keyda turned to look at him. He looked sad and she frowned.

"I don't think I met your Mom." she realized. Cole turned and gave her a sad smile.

"She died," he explained. Keyda blinked.

"Did someone kill her?"

The question took Cole by surprise, and he couldn't help but laugh a little in shock.

"What? No…she got sick. She got…really sick." That pained expression was back and Keyda tried to think of what to say. Her own parents had died long ago…and their deaths had affected her. But not in that deep way that his mother's death had seemed to affect Cole.

"I would have liked to meet her," she said finally, and he squeezed her hand.

"She would have liked you, I think." he replied. They fell silent as they watched the night sky. There was a light breeze that made its way across the sun-warmed rock and Keyda moved closer, hugging his arm. As she gave it a squeeze she felt him flinch, as if she had struck a sore spot. She looked over at him quizzically.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

He shrugged.

"I was helping Wu with Dragons today…lifting 3-ton Dragon Babies and whatnot. I guess I'm a little sore."

She shook her head, releasing his arm to lean her head on his shoulder instead. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"Hey…Keyds?"

"Yeah?"

He was silent again, as if trying to think of what to say.

"Is there anything…you'd like to talk about?"

She frowned, not sure what he was trying to get at.

"Is there something _you_ want to talk about?"

"Well…I mean…"

Why was he being so weird all of a sudden? Cole's grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked. She pulled away a bit so she could give him a confused look.

"Am I ok? What are you talking about?"

Cole looked like _he_ wasn't even sure what he was talking about. It felt like he was skirting around some topic and she wished he would just come out with it.

"It's just…you've got a lot on your plate," he finally said. "And after all the stuff that went down, I just wanted to know if…"

"I'm doing fine." Her tone had taken on an edge. "Are _you_ ok?"

He hesitated, and she felt a jolt of fear. Did he hate it here? Was he trying to tell her that he wanted to leave?

She sat up all the way, looking down at him.

"Cole, what is it?!"

He sat up as well, putting his hands up to put her at ease.

"Nothing bad! It's just… those events certainly left a mark. I still can't walk as well as I used to…and then there's the nightmares…"

She relaxed a little as she realized he wasn't trying to tell her that he was leaving. She pushed the thoughts of her _own_ nightmares away; she wasn't about to bring those up.

"You never mentioned that you were having nightmares before," she pointed out. "Are they getting worse or something?" She had another fear hit home. "You aren't dreaming of the limbo realm still, right?!"

Cole laid back down, looking a little defeated.

"No…I haven't been back there since I came back out of it that last time. I'm fine, Keyds…really. Just with everything that went down over the past weeks I wondered if you wanted to talk about any of it."

She waited a minute or so before laying down as well, arms crossed as she stared up at the stars.

"Like what?"

"Like...like everything that happened with the Baron, or what happened to me while we were trying to save…"

" _No."_ Her tone had a ring of finality to it, and he looked over to see her eyes squeezed shut. "I don't want to talk about any of that."

He was silent for a few minutes and she felt his hand reach over to take hers once again.

"Ok." He said simply, and she relaxed again, relieved he didn't press further. "Let's just look up at the stars then…and be together."

"Sounds like a plan," she murmured back, her head moving back onto his shoulder. He leaned his head on hers and they stayed that way nearly all night. She eventually fell asleep, her busy, stressful day catching up with her. Worry continued to gnaw at Cole, keeping him awake, and when heard her snoring softly he couldn't help but smile. He kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the edge of the formation, signaling to his guardian. They needed to get back; Heavy Metal would have a fit if she wasn't in her room in the morning. As the large Dragon landed on the formation, Cole gently picked Keyda up, trying not to wake her before climbing on the Earth Guardian and heading back to the Fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

4

"I don't know any other way to say it…we've got to have dragons for transport at _least._ You can't expect us to travel around by foot the rest of our lives!"

Keyda tried not to sigh in irritation as she stood at the head of the large table. Oni leaders from other areas of the nation had come together to try—once again—to find some kind of solutions to the problems they were facing. But all their solutions were always in direct violation of union agreements, and so at the end of these meetings nothing ever really got decided. They drove her absolutely mad.

"Then we need to think of some way of transport that _isn't_ dragons. You know very well that keeping dragons—even just as a means of travel—is against…"

"The union…the _bloody union!"_ Another Oni leader spat in disgust. She turned and glared at him, but he just glared back. "You've tied our hands then, lass. The Dragons will only get stronger while we dwindle and weaken, and soon they'll be nothing stopping them from…"

"The Dragons will not attack us!" Keyda snapped. She glared at the four other people in the room. "Don't any of you _get it!?_ We can't go back to the way things used to be…that means no dragon labor, but it also means no more _war!"_

She sat heavily, putting a hand to her head to stave off a headache. "Does anyone have anything they want to discuss that _doesn't_ have anything to do with Dragons?!"

The room grew quiet, but then one of the leaders spoke up.

"I've got something…why don't we _discuss_ that spy you brought over from the other realm?"

She stiffened, looking up to give the northern leader a murderous look.

"He's not a _spy…"_

"He's an outsider, plain as plain." Another leader argued. "He doesn't belong here!"

Keyda had stood again, and they quieted as they saw her eyes flash purple.

"That _outsider_ is my guest…"

"But how long is he gonna stay?" the first leader asked, not backing down. "It's bad enough that we've got that Dragon Master influencing you…but to have another worthless…"

" _That's enough."_ Keyda's tone shut the leaders up again, her eyes blazing. "If this is a question of respecting me and my decisions, then you better be ready to take it up with me. But Cole is _my_ guest and you'd better treat him with the same respect that you would treat me."

Heavy Metal shifted, but she ignored him. The four leaders looked outraged.

"Same level of respect!?" one sputtered. "Do you give him the same rank as _you_ , then?! This is heresy!"

"You must send him back!"

"What are your intentions with him e _xactly?!_ If you think that we would ever accept… _"_

Her hair began to move as aura rose around her. She finally slammed her fists down on the table, sending a shock of power out.

" _GET OUT."_

The Leaders were still angry, but as they saw how furious she was they all stood in contempt and whisked themselves out of the room. When they had all gone, the last slamming the door, Keyda collapsed back into her chair, head in her hands.

"When you react like that, you are just letting them know they found a nerve." Heavy Metal said from behind her. She didn't answer, still fuming. Her captain of the guard came and sat in a nearby chair, studying her carefully.

"What _are_ your intentions with him?"

She exhaled angrily, glaring at him.

"I don't believe that's any of your business… _any of you."_

"You're our leader…the leader of _all the Oni._ You have to realize that you aren't free to just do whatever you want."

"What are you talking about?" Her tone was bitter and she continued to glare, daring him to come right out and just say it. He fell silent, and she scoffed.

" _YOU_ are the one who wanted me to bring him back, but now you're acting like…"

"I didn't tell you to bring him back; I told you to _visit._ It's clear he grounds you in some way…but you've opened a whole new set of problems by bringing him here. The Oni are never going to accept him as anywhere near your rank…so the attention you give him…"

"It's _my_ private life!" she yelled, standing. "I may have all these stupid responsibilities, but I still get to decide what I do in the small window of _private life_ I still have left!"

She left before Heavy Metal could say anything more, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Cole opened the door to the frantic knocking, already knowing what it was about. To his surprise it was the little girl slave, rather than Hershel.

"Where's…"

" _Please_ help!" she pleaded, her eyes wide with fear. Cole swallowed hard and took off down the hall towards the stairway up to Keyda's room. The door was ajar when he got there, and Hershel was sitting in the hall holding his leg, looking like he was in pain.

"It's gotten worse…" he groaned, seeing Cole come up. Cole looked at the door before taking a breath and pushing his way into the room.

* * *

The memories played on repeat, despite everything she tried to do to stop them. The pain was as fresh as it was that first time, and she tried to close her eyes to block it all out. But then he came…he _always_ came…

" _When will I be rid of you!?"_ She screamed, eyes still closed with her arms wrapped around her. The Baron just laughed.

"Let the destruction take its course… you can't control it. Why bother? Why not just wipe out all those who question you…who stand in your way…"

She flailed out with Hatred, but she could never hit him. It was because he didn't exist…she _knew_ he didn't exist! So why could he still torment her?

She was aware of arms wrapping around her, pinning her own down. She lashed out again, trying to claw the Baron's arms off of her. She heard him gasp in pain and felt validated that she finally managed to hurt him. But in the next moment both arms were pinned more firmly to her sides and she screamed out in frustration.

 _Keyds…_

The voice broke through the panic and anger and she stopped thrashing as hard.

 _Keyds, calm down! It's ok…you're safe…you're safe…_

The whirlwind of emotion and fear began to fade, and the purple and grey world around her began to dim into black. She sagged, giving in to the sweet relief of dreamless sleep.

* * *

Keyda finally went lax, and Cole exhaled in relief. She had been standing this time, the aura storm whipping around her as she fought some unseen demon in a sleep-walking sort of trance.

Cole sank to the ground, still holding her. What was he supposed to do? It was getting worse…and he had no idea how he was supposed to help. He had _tried_ talking to her, but she refused to talk about the things she needed to. He looked down at her, finally sleeping peacefully. What was going on in her mind to create such violent storms?

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he looked over tiredly at the small Oni girl. She didn't say anything as she held out a small roll of clean bandage. He stared blankly at it for a minute and she finally pointed to his arms. He looked down and realized that Keyda had drawn blood when she had attacked him in his attempts to help her. Cole sighed and took the bandage from the small slave. He stood, carrying Keyda to her bed. After putting her back, he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms in the bandage. He probably should start wearing long sleeves to bed…it would be hot but could provide added protection if these late night rendezvous kept happening. Before he left her room that night, he looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. He finally shook his head; he would go see Wu again tomorrow. Hopefully his sensei would have more ideas than he did.

* * *

Keyda wandered the halls, frowning. Where was Cole? A few slaves mentioned seeing him walking away from the fortress, but it wasn't either of the days that he usually went out with his Dragon. She finally sat down on an armchair in the hallway, pushing the knot of worry away. He probably had gone to see Wu again. He mentioned that some of the dragons were sick…maybe Wu just needed extra help. She felt a little twist of guilt; she wished that there was more that she could give him to do, but everything was such a mess at the moment. She had been hoping that the other Oni would get used to having Cole around, but based on the conversation yesterday, she didn't think that was very likely.

After a few minutes Heavy Metal found her, and she sighed in frustration before following him into another meeting.

* * *

Cole flew back from talking with Wu with a heavy heart. His sensei had been busy trying to work out disagreements between a group of salamander-dragons. Apparently the wingless species enjoyed living in the underground caverns at Dragon-Haven, but they turned out to also be extremely territorial. Even when Cole finally _was_ able to talk to Wu, the Dragon Master could offer no more advice than what he already did, though he offered to talk to Keyda himself about everything, since she hadn't been willing to talk to Cole.

"What am I going to do?" he muttered, his words carried away on the wind.

But even his Elemental Guardian seemed out of ideas, and Cole sighed. He was so busy stewing he didn't realize how close he was flying to Oni territory.

" _Cole!"_

He looked up in surprise at the sound of his name, and he looked down to see a group of kids clustered on the ground. He couldn't help but smile and had his elemental dragon land. The children backed up, looking conflicted about being so close to a real dragon.

"Is he gonna eat us?" One finally asked, and Cole laughed.

"No, don't worry. Dragon's aren't as ferocious as all that."

"Course they are!" one of the children said, but then he glanced fearfully at the Elemental Guardian, as if afraid that the Dragon had heard him.

Cole chuckled, stroking the Guardian's snout. He turned to the kids with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna closer look?"

The children looked both excited and terrified by the idea. One of the braver ones finally inched closer, though she squealed in fear as the Dragon lowered its head towards her. Cole stopped her from running off, kneeling next to her to offer comforting encouragement. With him there, she finally gained enough confidence to reach out and touch the Dragon's scaly nose. She squealed again, and it seemed to break the spell. Soon all the children were running up to touch the Dragon and the Earth Guardian gave Cole a withering look. Cole chuckled softly.

"Sorry…" he said quietly. After a few moments he had another crazy idea.

"How would you guys like to see what the realm looks like from the air?"

* * *

It was dusk by the time Cole was dropping the Oni children back off on the ground near their village. They had behaved surprisingly well on the back of the dragon…probably because they were too terrified to risk messing around mid-flight. After a while, their fear left and they had giggled in delight as they looked down at the world below them, marveling at how different it all looked from the air.

"Will you come back soon?"

It was the little girl who had first touched the dragon, looking up at Cole with wide eyes as he boarded the Guardian once again. He smiled down at her.

"Well…we'll have to see…" he said, not sure how the Oni would feel if they found out about this little escapade, let alone future ones. He watched them all race back to the village, many putting their arms out, pretending to be dragons in flight. After they all disappeared from view he headed back to the fortress. It was dark by the time they were coming up on it. Cole knew the night guard would freak if he brought a Dragon right up to the fortress in the dark, so he had the Guardian drop him off far enough away.

 _Must I remind you in the future, I am_ not _a taxi._

"How do you even know what a taxi is?" Cole asked. His Dragon gave him another annoyed look and Cole laughed sheepishly. "Ok…I'm _sorry._ I'll ask your permission from now on, ok?"

The Dragon blew hot air at him and Cole shook his head, smiling. The Dragon finally took off, and Cole waved at it as it left. He turned to walk back to the fortress, thinking about the small children. How long had they been taught to hate dragons? Their whole lives, he supposed. Was their hatred something that they were born with, or was it something that was taught that could still be un-taught?

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the large figure in front of him until he was too close to avoid it. He blinked, recognizing the face in the torch.

"Thom…uh…nice to see you again…"

He trailed off as he glanced around and noticed a few more burly Oni coming in around him, boxing him in. He shook his head; no point in pretending this was anything other than the ambush it clearly was. He looked back at Thom and couldn't help but smile grimly.

"Alright then, guys…let's dance" he said, his arms lighting up in the darkness.

* * *

Keyda woke the next morning to someone pounding on her door. She bolted upright, feeling groggy. It was definitely earlier than it was when she usually got her wake-up call. She managed to make it out of her bed and to the door. Hershel usually was always at hand to open the door for her, but he had hurt his leg somehow the day before. The door opened and revealed Heavy Metal, looking grim.

"There's been…an incident."

5

Cole stretched in the morning light. It had been awhile since he had been strong enough to actually thump people. After Thom and his friends' attempt to do him in the night before, he had come in and collapsed in bed. Now, he could make out holes in his long sleeves where the cloth had torn as he wrenched himself out of Thom's grip. He looked over at his mirror and sighed. He had forgotten that one of them had managed to land a good punch; how on earth was he going to explain that black eye?

 _Maybe I can sneak out and go spend a few days with Wu…_ he thought, pulling off the tattered shirt. Didn't he have another one around here somewhere?

The door behind him suddenly burst open, and he straightened without turning around.

 _Oh, please don't be…_

"What the heck happened last night!?"

He closed his eyes when he heard Keyda's voice. She and four of her personal guard members were crowded in the doorway.

"Um…I don't know what…"

"Do _not_ lie to me!" She snapped, coming around to face him. "Heavy Metal told me that there were…"

She trailed off as she caught sight of his black eye, and she shook her head in both horror and disgust.

"Who did it?" Her voice was hard and Cole sat on his bed with a sigh.

"Keyds, there's no point in…"

" _Who was it!?"_ She yelled at him. He didn't answer and she suddenly caught sight of the wounds on his arm. She shook her head in shock.

"Is _that_ why your arm's been sore all week?" She asked, voice rising as she gestured to the burn and scratches. He looked down and moved his arm out of her line of sight.

"Keyds, I'm _fine…"_

 _"_ You _lied to me!"_ She argued. "How many times have you been attacked!?"

He still wouldn't answer her and she huffed.

"From now on, you will be accompanied by a group of personal guards…"

His head snapped up.

"What?! Keyda _no…"_

 _"_ You obviously aren't safe here….it's either that or I send you back to Ninjago!" she snapped.

He stood, angry.

"I'm not _helpless_ like I was before; I really can take care of myself! So I have a few bruises…compared to what I left on those slaves, that's _nothing…"_

"The attackers were slaves, then?" Keyda asked icily and Cole looked away, kicking himself for giving away that much. She turned to go and Cole grabbed her arm.

"Keyda, you can't just go in, hands blazing…"

"They attacked you!" She spat, yanking her arm from his grasp. "They attacked my personal guest and thus I have a right to enforce punishment…"

"You're just going to make it all worse!" Cole argued, and her eyes blazed.

"This is the way you have to deal with Oni, Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that this _isn't Ninjago?!_ You don't know _anything_ about Oni!"

"Maybe I don't, but I _do_ know a thing or two about bullies. If you go track them down and make a big deal, or set me up with a personal guard, then you're playing right into their hands! You'll be telling them that they got to you…"

"They have to be punished!" She argued back, and he scoffed.

"Trust me, they _were_ last night. They won't make the mistake of taking me on again, trust me. You have to let it go…"

" _No."_ Keyda snapped. "I _don't._ So help me, I _will_ make you stay safe." She went to leave and Cole went to grab her arm again, but one of her personal guards put out a stiff arm to stop him. He tried to push past, but another guard joined and they were able to keep him back.

"Keyda!" he called after her, and she turned. She didn't call her guard off, however.

"Make sure he doesn't leave his room," she ordered angrily, and Cole flushed.

" _You_ _can't just…"_

"I'll be back to talk to you later." She cut in, her tone final as she turned to go back down the hall with her other two guards.

" _KEYDA!"_ He yelled after her, furious, but she ignored him as she turned the corner. He went to push past the guards again, but they shoved him backwards and slammed the door shut on him. He grabbed the doorknob just as he heard a lock click.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" he fumed. He knew he could just knock the door off its hinges and fight off the personal guard. He was tempted to do just that…but his presence in the fortress was tense enough without going crazy and attacking guards.

He punched his bedpost in anger, and it shattered into a hundred fragments of wood. How dare she lock him up…he shook, irate. Why didn't she listen to him? _Actually_ listen to him…when it actually mattered? _What was he even doing here?!_ What was the point if she was just going to treat him like a helpless little thing, not capable of helping in any way or having any responsibility? He finally went to the window and threw it open. He was at least three stories up, and the sides of the fortress didn't have a lot of hand and footholds, but that didn't bother him. He had climbed down worse.

* * *

Keyda went straight to the Matron. She was an Old Oni, having been with the fortress since Keyda had arrived long ago. The Matron was in charge of all the slaves, and she had made Keyda's life a living nightmare on many days until she had finally learned all the tricks to staying out of her way and out of her memory. Today she charged into the Matron's small office, and the cranky Oni looked up at her, confused.

"Who isn't working today?" Keyda demanded. The Matron frowned, as if she didn't understand the question, and Keyda slammed her hands on the desk, eyes blazing.

"A group of slaves orchestrated an attack last night and I'm lead to believe that they were hurt in the process. Who came to work hurt this morning? Who _isn't working_ because of injury?!"

A few moments later, Keyda had a list, and she ordered a team of guards to round up those on it. About half an hour later, the guards had forced five slaves out of bed and brought them before her in a large room that used to house Arena dragons. They had expressions ranging from fear to anger and defiance, and her gaze rested on the large Oni at the front of the group. Thom's arm was in a sling, and he glared at her, hate and contempt written all over his bruised face. She glared back; this thug had been targeting her since she was young. It made a sick sort of sense that he had been part of this attack.

She finally took a look at the other Oni brought in, many sporting similar bruising. One was limping. She blinked in surprised as she realized that one of the guards had brought Hershel in; she realized that he technically fit the criteria she had given the Matron. He looked pale and terrified, his leg still wrapped up from whatever injury he had sustained. She knew he had no part in this attack...but she also was suddenly interested _how_ he had managed to hurt his leg so badly overnight.

"And wha does our high n' mighty leader want now?"

She turned her attention back to Thom, and shook her head.

"I always knew you were a jerk, Thom…but now I can see how truly _stupid_ you are." He glowered as she came closer, her eyes hard as flints. "How dare you attack…"

"Can't prove it was us." Thom interrupted defiantly, though he flinched when her hands lit up.

"No? Do you think _your_ little friends wouldn't stoop down to ratting you out if they were given a chance?" She caught the uncertainty in his expression and she raised an eyebrow. "Didn't think so…"

"You little…" he started, but she blasted him backwards.

"You are going to rot in a cell for this, Thom. _All_ of you…what could you possibly hope to gain from hurting him?"

The Oni pushed himself up, shaking his head at her in a condescending way.

"You think this was our idea? Sure, we hate they guy…you've taken a filthy outsider and flaunt him around like he's better than the rest of us. But you know better than anyone that us slaves don't got any power ourselves…we just do what we're told."

Keyda glared at him, processing his words.

"You're saying you were ordered to do it?"

Thom shook his head.

"Them other leaders, they don't like ya much do they?"

It hit Keyda hard and she felt sick. Thom could be lying, but she also couldn't quite put it past those she had conferenced with to organize something like this. The slaves looked at her warily as aura began radiating off her. She turned to the guards.

"Get them out of here…take them to the dungeons to rot."

The Oni yelled out, some cursing, some begging, as the Guards dragged them off. Thom just glared, spitting in her direction before two Guards forced him out of the room. One of the Dragon Masters was dragging Hershel out and Keyda remembered just in time to order him to bring the teenage slave back. He was shaking when she knelt to talk with him, refusing to look her in the eye.

"Hershel…" he tone was stern and he seemed to shrink into himself. "I need to know how you hurt your leg."

Hershel swallowed painfully.

"I…I fell down the stairs…" he murmured. Keyda shook her head.

"I know that isn't what happened…I can tell when you lie to me. I need the truth… _now._ "

Hershel shook harder.

"I _can't_ …" he said plaintively and she grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

"You have to Hershel; I'm _ordering you_ to tell me what happened!"

He finally looked up and she could see the fear in his eyes. What on earth was spooking him so badly?

"It was…it was in your room a few nights ago…" he finally said. She could tell he was being truthful, and she released his shoulder as she listened to him. He took another painful swallow, as if he wasn't sure how to continue. He finally looked down and started unwrapping his leg.

"You've been having nightmares…" he said, and Keyda stiffened, wondering if she had been yelling out in her sleep. With shaky hands he removed the last of the bandage and she frowned at the large burn on his skinny leg. "I…I was only trying to help you, trying to wake you up before the storm got too bad…"

"Storm?" she asked sharply, and Hershel flinched.

"It…it happens…everytime…" he stopped, trembling again and refusing to look at her. "I'm sorry…I don't mean any dishonor…"

Keyda looked down at the nasty burn again, realization dawning on her and making her feel sick.

"You're saying _I_ did this to you?!"

Hershel seemed to be bracing himself, and she realized he was waiting for her to punish him. She bolted upright, emotions swirling inside. If her powers were acting without her knowing…she trembled as she realized that she still had no control over what they did.

"Take him back to his room…" she finally said to a guard, and her soft tone caused Hershel to sag in relief; she wasn't going to punish him.

She swallowed hard as she watched the guard help the teen out of the room. She'd been having nightmares for weeks…how much damage had she been doing in her sleep?

A guard entered the room to inform her that the 4 other slaves had been locked up, and she nodded her understanding even though the update only reminded her that the other Oni leaders had conspired against her. She put a hand to her temple, a migraine forming. _There was just too much!_ How was she supposed to do this?! She was _trying_ but she was failing. It was as simple as that; no matter how hard she tried to keep everyone in line, she had no control. She told her guards to stay behind as she moved quickly to leave the large area, heading back down the winding hallways to Cole's small room. She waved off the guards at the door and they quickly unlocked it and opened it to allow her entrance.

She stopped dead after entering, her heart sinking. She took in the mangled bed-post and the open window; he had left. She sat heavily on the bed, head in her hands. Of _course_ he had left…what had she expected? Her jaw clenched as she realized she had basically locked him up. But it was for his own good! With everything going on…with all the threats and plans that were brewing amongst the Oni, he wasn't safe…

"Keyda, where have you been?"

She looked up to see Heavy Metal in the doorway.

"I have to take care of something…" she said, coming to a decision.

"You have…"

" _I don't care_ what else I was supposed to do today." she snapped. "I'm going out, so _deal_ with it till I get back!"

He didn't say anything as she shoved past him, heading outside. She was determined to find a dragon…she needed to talk to Wu.

* * *

Wu looked up in surprise as the Dragon came, carrying Keyda in one claw. It had taken awhile for her to convince it to take her to see Wu, and it had refused to let her ride its back. The Dragon landed, and Keyda angrily extracted herself from its foot.

"Keyda, what…"

"You are extremely difficult to find when I need you." she snapped, and he paused, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. She dusted herself off and finally looked up at him, her expression guarded.

"He left." She finally said awkwardly. He smiled a bit.

"I know. He came here."

Keyda felt a rush of relief; he hadn't left the realm completely, then. But she still shook her head.

"Wu…it was a mistake to make me lead anyone. I don't have any control….over the Oni, over _myself…._ "

"To control oneself is often the hardest feat for one to accomplish," he pointed out. She gave him a withering look.

"I wish you would just talk normal."

Wu chuckled.

"He's down in the caverns with a few sick dragons…" he said, pointing. Keyda looked down towards the cavern opening, but she hesitated. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"The two of you need to have a talk…" he pointed out and she sighed.

"Can't you just…"

Wu immediately put his hands up.

"Nope…this is the kind of stuff I do _not_ get involved with."

Keyda smiled a bit, but it faded as she looked back at the cavern entrance. She finally sighed again and headed down into it.

The space was bigger than she was expecting, but it was still easy to spot Cole sitting over by a few weary-looking dragons. She closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts before heading over to where he was.

He glanced over at her as she came over, and she swallowed, not sure what to say.

"Don't _ever_ do that again."

His voice was icy, and she knew what he was referring to. She stopped walking, deciding just to stand a few feet away.

There was tense silence for a few minutes until she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have…" her voice trailed off and he exhaled angrily as he stroked the sick dragon in front of him.

"Did you find the slaves?" he asked bitterly, and she came to sit near him.

"Yes. They're in the dungeon now."

Cole shook his head. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Cole…they were under orders. The other Oni leaders orchestrated the attack…"

His hand froze on the Dragon and she hugged herself.

"You aren't safe here." Her eyes smarted with tears. "I…I think you need to go back to…"

"And give them what they want?" He looked over at her, wearing his familiar serious and determined expression. "All that will do is tell them that they can control you."

"Cole, why won't you just _listen to me?!_ They aren't going to stop with just one attack!"

"You're the one not listening!" He snapped back, turning so he could more fully face her. "I know you care about me, Keyds…but you _don't trust me."_

She stared at him for a few moments before scoffing.

"Can you _blame me?!_ Can you blame me for not believing you when you say that you're going to be fine…or that 'nothing will happen'…or that…"

"I'm not in the same shape as I was a few months back, Keyda…a black eye is _far_ cry from broken ribs!"

"But it's not just going to be a black eye if you stay here!" She yelled back. "They aren't going to back down!"

"Neither am I! Besides…I'm not about to leave you now, not with everything going on."

She stiffened. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" He didn't answer right away and she scoffed. "You're one to talk about trust…but the fact is that _you_ don't trust _me_ to run this nation! You find fault with everything I do!" Her voice was rising. "Don't you get that I'm _trying?!_ I _know_ that I'm not the best leader…but I can't just go along with what you say because I'm barely being able to keep control of the nation as it is!"

"I know it's hard! That's why I'm trying to help! But you won't _let me!..."_

"What can you do?!" She stood, grabbing her head. " _What can you do to fix this realm? To fix_ ME?!" she whirled on him. "I'm…I'm creating storms in my sleep! If _I_ can't even control myself, what on earth are you going to be able to do?!"

He had stood as well, and shook his head as he saw the aura start glowing in her eyes and fists.

"I can listen, Keyds…tell me what's going on. _Talk to me!_ I can't do _anything_ if you don't trust me!"

She shook her head and he took a few steps closer.

"I understand that I've made it hard for you…I overestimated my strength, and I took too many risks. But I'm still here…and I'm here for _you._ Please…just talk to me…"

The aura got stronger as she fought with her emotions, but she finally broke down, crying, and he pulled her into his arms. She embraced him tightly as she sobbed.

"I'm _terrified._ " She finally managed to get out, her voice muffled because her face was buried in him.

"Of what?"

"I'm terrified…I'll lose you…I'm terrified of _myself."_ She shuddered and he held her tighter.

"No matter what I do…the Baron…he's always _right there…_ I can't get rid of him! I know he's dead….I know he can't touch me…but he mocks me, tells me what I am and what I'll become…..and I can't do anything…"

Cole didn't say anything, just listening to her fears as he stroked her hair.

"I'm trying to enforce the union, but the more I push for continued peace the more everyone just fights back. _I can't keep fighting forever._ I'm exhausted…and every night I just relive losing you…over and over and now there are more people trying to hurt you and you need to go back to Ninjago but I never want you to leave…."

Her words came out in rushes, the tears soaking his gi as he listened silently. When she ran out of things to say she cried for a bit longer and finally fell silent. Cole smoothed her hair out of her face.

"The world is against us, Keyds," he finally agreed, and she looked up at him as he continued. "But we are going to be stronger together…we can work this out."

" _How?"_

He studied her face and sighed.

"We compromise….if it will make you feel better about me being here and being _safe…_ then I'll let you assign me a personal guard." He held up a finger as he raised an eyebrow. " _Just one_ though…ok?"

She nodded her agreement, feeling a rush of relief. At least he wouldn't be on his own. He touched her face so she would look back at him, his expression more serious.

"But If I let you do that, you have to let me show you something…"

She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what he was talking about.

"What?"

Here he smiled. "Something that may help you control this crazy Nation. Will you come with me to a village and let me show you that?"

She frowned, but finally sighed .

"Ok…"

"Keyds."

She looked at him as he leaned in.

"I'm not going anywhere…you know that right? You don't have to be afraid of me leaving, ok? I'm not going anywhere…"

She searched his face.

"You promise?"

"Promise." he said, and then he kissed her. She let the fear and uncertainty fade away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

6

The Guardian of Earth landed near the village, and Keyda frowned as Cole slid off and offered her a hand.

"We're doing this _now?"_ she asked, accepting his help as she dismounted. He chuckled, catching her as she stumbled.

"Might as well…no time like the present, right?"

She sighed, looking over at the village.

"That's not really fair…you don't even have your guard yet; why should I keep my end if you haven't done yours?" Her tone was serious, but he knew she was joking.

"But I have _you…_ and that totally counts. I only agreed to one protector at a time." He smiled smugly and she just rolled her eyes. They started walking towards the village, and as they grew closer Keyda suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. Cole turned in surprise, but she met his gaze evenly.

"If we're a team…then I want everyone to know it," she explained, and he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. They reached the entrance of the village and Keyda hesitated, not really sure what it was that Cole wanted. Within a moment a heavy-set Oni woman with a deep scowl came to meet them. Keyda caught sight of her arm band and knew this was the village leader…and she did not look happy at the surprise visit.

"You did not give word that you were coming…" the leader said icily. Her gaze flicked over to where the dragon was lying lazily in the sun. "…Or that you would be bringing a _dragon._ You already did your purge of our village for dragons…what on earth could you want now?"

Keyda made sure that she stood straight, refusing to be cowed by the village leader…but she honestly had no idea what they were doing here. She finally looked over at Cole, who was wearing a comfortable smile.

"We aren't here about Dragons, we're here to find out what it is you _need."_

 _"_ Excuse me?" the Oni lady said, folding her arms. Keyda's heart sank as she finally caught on to what Cole was up to, but she had agreed to it. She just had to let the Idiot run his course at this point.

Cole walked past the leader, looking around at the village before looking back.

"What problems are you facing?" he asked. "How are the crops? The homes?"

The leader flushed, offended. "We are self sufficient…no need for your nosing about! _"_ she snapped. He shrugged.

"We aren't here to sniff out weaknesses…we're here to solve problems left in the absence of your dragons. But it's hard to find solutions if we don't even know what the problems are."

She just looked at him like he was crazy, and Keyda was resisting the urge to put a hand to her face.

Cole didn't seem bothered at the lack of response. He scratched his head as he looked around.

"I mean, if you guys are perfectly happy with how everything is, then I guess we can go find out what the other villages need around here."

"Now wait just a minute!" the leader snapped, glaring. "Don't come in saying you are trying to solve problems and then leave without doing _anything!"_ She turned her glare on Keyda.

"Ever since your little union, we've had no way of traveling, no way to protect our village…"

"Protect them from _what?"_ Keyda asked. "We aren't in a war anymore…"

The lady scoffed. "Well, I certainly wouldn't expect you in your fancy _fortress_ to know, but there are vermin who come in the night…make off with livestock, spoil crops…they didn't dare approach with a dragon or two locked up nearby, but now…"

"Sounds like you need a wall." Cole cut in, and the leader turned to glare at him.

"Do you see any materials for that?! You can't build a wall outa _nothing!"_

As they talked, Keyda had a flashback. It had been a long time since she had thought of her life before the Baron found her, but she had a fuzzy memory of lanky, sharp-toothed creatures coming in the night. Her father used to make her throw rocks at them to keep them away from the root vegetables that they grew; they liked to dig them up. They were known for attacking the neighbor's livestock as well.

"The night-sniffers," she recalled suddenly, and Cole and the village leader looked over at her in surprise.

"That's right." the leader said guardedly. Keyda folded her arms.

"I was born in a farming village…before the Baron demolished it. I remember those vermin…"

"Then you know that it's hard to keep em at bay without a dragon! You've got to get rid of this union; we aren't going to be able to produce enough food to survive!"

"We can't get rid of the union!" Keyda snapped. She was so _sick_ of having this fight.

"But we can do something about those…those…" Cole had jumped into the conversation, but he couldn't quite remember the name of the problem.

"Night-sniffers," the leader said dryly, and he smiled.

"Night-sniffers, right. If we _were_ able to build a wall…do you think it'd keep them out?"

Keyda and the Leader looked at each other, and the leader finally sighed.

"It wouldn't hurt…but you're wasting your time. Unless those at the fortress want to donate all the bricks for it," she said, eyeing them. Keyda knew that they couldn't do that; there was no way they could ship all the slave-made bricks to the villages, the other leaders would have a fit. Such material was seen as part of the caste system…those at the top lived in solid, permanent places. Those in the lower castes lived in more fluid shelters, such as tents.

"We don't need bricks." Cole said with a smirk.

"No? Then what were you planning to build it out of? Thin air?" The leader asked.

"Not quite," Cole said. He gave a whistle and the Gaurdian looked up. Cole waved it over and the Leader backed up warily. By now other Oni in the village had come over to see what was happening, and they all gasped and whispered as the dragon drew closer.

"What's he doing?!" the leader demanded, looking over at Keyda. She sighed.

"Nothing bad…just watch."

Cole ran out of the village boundaries, and the Guardian swooped down so he could board. Within moments he was at the right altitude and he looked down at the dragon.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

 _Something tells me you're going to make a habit of this…_

Cole smirked apologetically and the dragon opened its mouth and began to release a thick wave of earth down towards the village. The villagers screamed out, many fleeing in the opposite direction, but after a bit they realized that the dragon wasn't attacking. A thick mound of earth began to stretch its way around the village as the Dragon flew around it. The Leader watched in amazement as the Dragon made a complete circuit and landed again near the entrance, leaving a space so that the village wasn't totally closed off.

Cole slipped off the dragon, patting its neck and saying thanks before heading back into the village.

"And how is this different than when _we_ used dragons?!" the Leader asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I asked, and he said he would." Cole said simply. "There is _definitely_ a difference between doing something because you chose to and because you are forced to. The thing is…the whole realm has needs right now, yeah? We all have to get used to these seemingly impossible changes…but there are ways of problem solving." He gestured to the dirt-wall. "It's just going to take some effort in working together and _getting along._ "

The Oni Leader turned her attention to the wall, not wanted to comment at his words. She frowned, hand on her chin.

"Not a very nice-looking wall, is it? It's just a mound, really…"

"Right now, yeah…" Cole said with another smirk. He turned to the gathered crowd, which continued to look on, curious and wary. "So I guess it's time for all of us to get our hands dirty…"

* * *

Keyda was silent as they flew back to the fortress, her arms aching from helping shape the mounds into hard-packed walls.

"Word will get out." She finally said, and Cole didn't answer. She realized he was waiting for her to continue and she sighed.

"The other Oni will see this as weakness…as going soft."

"It's not going soft." Cole said, and she shifted her position behind him.

"We just helped a random, literally poor-as-dirt village build a _wall…_ "

"And?"

"And that's not something Oni leaders are _supposed_ to do!" Keyda pointed out. Cole finally turned to face her, smiling gently.

"Keyds…who cares? Everything has changed now…the point of you leading the Oni right now is that you _aren't_ like the rest of them."

She blew hair out of her face. "That's not what I meant…"

"The union took a huge part of the Oni's lifestyle away from them; owning dragons, hunting them… _hating_ them. Suddenly it's all illegal and now there's a void in their lifestyle…and if you are only going to villages to tear them apart and look for what you can take away, you'll only fan the flames. It's not enough to just take away the bad when you make change happen—you have to replace it with something better. The Oni have needs, and their needs have to be met in some way. If they need to fight for everything in order to meet those needs, they will. Aren't you the one who said you're tired of fighting?"

Keyda frowned. "That might work in Ninjago, but it won't work _here…"_

"Didn't it work today?" he asked. "Everyone pitching in…didn't you notice that none of them really had a problem with how close the Guardian was at the end of the day? I'm willing to bet that if I was to fly back there, I could land this dragon right next to the village and none of them would even complain about it. We have to start building trust."

"There are going to be people who hate it…who fight against it." She pointed out after considering his words.

"Sure…you can't please everyone." He didn't sound worried as he turned to face forward again. Her frown deepened.

"I know what you're trying to do…and yeah, after today, I can see it working somewhat. But the other leaders are already targeting you. Imagine what they'll try when…"

"Which is why I agreed to the guard." He cut in, turning again to give her a smile to put her at ease. She just raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"I know it's a risk…and I know you're worried about me. That's why I'm going to be careful. I won't take any unnecessary risks…"

"I've heard that one before," she said dryly and his smile became sheepish.

"I know. But this time, I know we are stepping on eggshells. If it gets too dangerous, I'll let you add as many guards as you want."

She finally sighed, hugging him tighter.

"I'm holding you to that!" she said and he laughed.

"I know you will."

* * *

"What game are you playing?!"

The leaders were angry, like she knew they would be, but she found that she didn't care as much anymore.

"I'm not playing any _game…_ " she said calmly, and the Western Leader's vein bulged in his neck.

"You are deliberately visiting villages and helping them with trivial chores; you are acting below your status!"

"Yes…I did do that this week." Keyda said coolly. "For the most part, however, I am confined to this dreaded fortress because of other _more important_ responsibilities…like these meetings."

Her biting undertone was not lost to the leaders, and they glared at her as she continued.

"Considering that I'm not allowed to go out to help stabilize the villages, I've delegated that task to Cole; he's the one heading the rehabilitation efforts…"

"The Outsider?!" Another leader spat. "You've trusted the _outsider with…"_

"I honestly don't know _how_ you expect me to please you." Keyda's tone was sharp, but not angry. "You say I cannot go to the villages because my status is too high…you say that his status is decidedly lower than mine, yet now you make it seem that even though he is a low status he cannot go help villages with rehabilitation?" Her eyes flashed as she spread her hands out on the table. "Perhaps it would be best if I just explained to you now that I have no intention of doing things that will please you, as you find it necessary to go behind my _back_ and organize _attacks_ on my personal guest…"

"What are you insinuating?!" The Western Leader spluttered, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You may all _pretend_ as much as you wish…" she hissed. "But hear me now…if you _ever_ try something like that again, I will personally destroy you. You don't want me to be soft? This is me not being soft. Now get out." She dismissed them and they stormed out, furious. Heavy Metal shook his head, but this time Keyda couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Still not satisfactory to you?" she asked.

"Well…you _sorta_ kept your temper this time." Heavy Metal said finally and she smirked at him.

"So…improvement?"

He had a ghost of a smile at that.

"Something like that."

* * *

Cole entered the tiny room, shaking his head at the thought of someone living in these conditions. Slavery was definitely something that was going to have to be addressed soon. The pale teen looked up as he entered, and his expression immediately became wary and fearful. Cole tried to give him a smile, but Hershel was already spouting off a stream of words before Cole could say anything.

"I…I _had_ to tell her…she ordered me to. I know you told me not to, but…but techinically my loyalty first…"

"Woah, Hershel, calm down!" Cole said, holding his hands up. "I'm not here to get after you…I was just seeing how you were getting on."

Hershel's expression immediately became uncertain and even suspicious.

"…Why?"

"Because you're hurt." Cole said, taking a seat on the sleeping mat next to Hershel's. The Oni didn't say anything, and Cole looked around the room.

"Are all slaves forced to live like this?" he asked, and Hershel shook his head.

"We get special privileges for serving the Ruler directly…Most slaves are stuffed in a few larger rooms below the kitchens….they put as many as 20 of us in one room…"

Cole shook his head; it was _wrong_. He sighed and looked back Hershel.

"We? Who else is…"

He was interrupted as the door opened and a small Oni girl went to walk in. Cole recognized her as Keyda's other personal slave. She stopped when she caught sight of Cole and disappeared back out the door quickly, closing it on her way.

"Oh…I didn't mean to get in the way…" Cole said. He turned back to Hershel. "She's in here with you, then?"

Hershel looked a little defensive. "Yes. That's Syn, my sister."

Cole blinked in surprise; he hadn't met any Oni with siblings. He also hadn't realized that the 7 or 8 year old girl was related to the young teen in front of him.

"I didn't realize…"

"It's rare, for Oni to have more than one kid." Hershel said with a shrug. "But it means that neither of us ever has to be totally alone."

"No folks?" Cole asked quietly, and Hershel's expression darkened.

"We got folks…but they only wanted us for our extra labor. When it got to the point that they claimed we ate to much, they got rid of us. Slave traders picked us up, and here were are."

Cole's frown deepened; there was so much he didn't understand about Oni culture. How much of it were they going to be able to change? There was so much oppression…so much _wrong._ Would they ever be able to root it all out?

Hershel suddenly seemed to catch himself, and he looked up at Cole in almost a panic.

"I…I didn't mean to complain. We are both very lucky for the position we are in now…there is no greater honor than to serve the Ruler of the Oni."

Cole gave him a sad smile.

"It's ok, Hershel. You don't have to be afraid of me,"

Hershel relaxed, though he shook his head.

"I saw what you did to those other slaves…I think I haven't really been as afraid of you as I should be."

"Hey…that was self defense!" Cole complained and he caught a ghost of a smile on the teen's face. Cole stood to go.

"I hope that leg heals up soon, Hersh. And tell your sister I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kick her out of her own room." With that, the outsider disappeared out of the door. Hershel shook his head again. That guy was a mystery and unlike anyone the slave had ever met. And yet…he decided that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

* * *

"It isn't right." Cole said, and Keyda shifted her position next to him. They were sitting on the roof of the fortress, watching the sunset, and her head was on his shoulder.

"I know…" Keyda said. "I'd get rid of slavery tomorrow if I thought it would work. The thing is, a change like that has to be built up to."

"They're just kids." Cole murmured. His arm was wrapped around her, and he was unconsciously fiddling with the end of her braid with his hand.

"That's why I picked them for my personals." Keyda said quietly. "I remember when they got dragged in…Syn was so frail and weak that the Baron probably would have killed her if he had seen the purchase."

"He didn't buy them? Then who did?"

"The Baron was generally above any interaction with slaves…he just liked doling out the punishment for behavior problems. He made Heavy Metal do all the everyday things."

"And he didn't kill them." Cole said. Keyda shrugged.

"The Baron had just wiped out a whole group the same week; it was fever season and he had no patience for sickness. Heavy Metal was expected to make up the numbers somehow, so he took on everyone that was brought in." She sighed, her expression darkening as she remembered back to those days. It still made her sick to think about her past, but she found the more she actually talked about it, the less ensnared she felt in her memories. "I kept to myself mainly…but I remember them getting picked on. They eventually learned how to stay out of the way, basically invisible, just as I had…"

Cole was quiet and she looked up to see his jaw clenched; he was angry.

"You hate hearing about it," she guessed, and he looked away.

"No…well, _yes._ I'm glad you talk to me about it…and it's not that I want you to stop. It's just that everything in your past…" he sighed angrily. "It just makes me angry that all of that happened to _anyone._ The fact that it happened to you, and not even _just_ you…"

"It was wrong. But there wasn't anything we could do about it…so we just moved forward. You either survived or you didn't, the way it used to be."

"I'm sorry." he said. He was silent a moment and he suddenly shook his head, scoffing at some memory. "And I thought my life was hard at times…I had no idea…"

"It's ok," Keyda smiled up at him. "I'm glad your life _wasn't_ like this."

"The Baron…did he even have anything to do with any of you, then? Or was it just Heavy Metal?"

Keyda hesitated.

"The Baron generally stayed out of slave affairs…" she said carefully. The sun had all but disappeared, and a few stars were becoming visible in the dimming skies.

"So you never saw him?"

"…I saw him more than most, to be honest." she said quietly. He didn't press further, but she could tell he wanted her to say more. She bit her lip, not wanting to get into details.

"He targeted me, and I couldn't figure out why. It was a mystery to everyone, why he pulled me out of the rubble, why he gave me so much attention. The other slaves began targeting me as well, lauding in the fact that I was so attacked, as well as envying me that I was given so much attention. It made me so angry…It wasn't like I _wanted_ the attention. I wanted nothing more than to just be invisible. When I discovered that wasn't possible, I decided to at least try to get to a higher station in life; at least then there would be a reason for a different kind of treatment." She shifted again, moving closer as the air became colder. "It's hard to explain…"

"Why did the Baron target you so much?"

"I never knew, until..." she swallowed, her stomach twisting as she remembered. "Until after I thought you died in the arena. Something snapped and the Baron threw me in some kind of extraction chamber…"

He felt her shudder and he turned to look at her, concerned.

"Keyds, you don't have to talk about it…"

"It's ok." she said quietly. She took another breath. "He said the reason he took me from my village and targeted me was because of my potential to hate."

"What does that even mean?"

"Apparently the reason that more Oni can't do what I do is because they don't have the capacity to care, so they can't achieve true Hatred. Apathy blocks the power, and that's the state that everyone has been living in for decades…" she trailed off and he seemed to be considering her words.

"He targeted me over the years…I never knew why but looking back he was trying to break me. Get me to care about something so he could take it away…but it never worked." she paused again. "Until I met you."

"So that's what you meant…when you said it was my fault." Cole said quietly, remembering their conversation on the battlefield. She closed her eyes.

"That's why he targeted _you…_ why he kept hurting you. It was to get to me, to break me, control me…" she shuddered again. "Everything that happened to you was my fault…"

" _NO,_ Keyda, it wasn't your fault." He said, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "The Baron was a monster, one who hurt people to get what he wanted. You can't blame yourself for _his_ monstrosities…"

She was silent, eyes still closed as she leaned against him.

"And….and I don't believe that Oni aren't capable of affection." he continued. She opened her eyes and pulled back to look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just look at Hershel and Syn. They care about each other, Keyda…it's clear. I'd be willing to bet that many Oni have cared about things before; its just they don't know what to call it, or the feelings scare them and they shove them away, or they hide them for fear of what others will do." He sighed. "It's a nation of suppressed and oppressed people…and I don't know how we're ever going to fix it all."

She thought about what he said and finally shrugged.

"I guess all we can do is take it one day at a time."

"Yeah…I guess so."

They sat awhile longer, looking up at the stars that were more numerous as the night grew darker. Suddenly Keyda started coughing and Cole looked over in alarm.

"Are you ok?!"

She blinked at the intensity of his question, and she nodded.

"I'm _fine_ …but it's getting cold. I think its time I go inside…"

He stood immediately and followed her inside. He walked her to her quarters and she gave him a kiss before going in to go to sleep. The door closed and Cole turned and nearly took out little Syn, who had been trying to get around him to slip into the room.

"OH, sorry, Syn…" he said, but the Oni girl looked at the ground, trying to get out of sight. He put out a hand and touched her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The little Oni looked up finally, giving a single nod. He smiled.

"How's your brother?"

"He's doing better…he should be back to work soon," she said, her voice as quiet and timid as it had been that night she had come to get him. He didn't really know what else to say, and she seemed eager to get back to work. He gave her a comforting smile.

"If you need anything….just let me know, ok?"

She gave another quick nod before rushing to Keyda's door and slipping in.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry its been so long! I wanted to do Tuesday and Firday updates like with Heart of the Oni, but uh...**

 **School happened haha. So Im gonna try and do Wednesday and Saturday updates instead. I'm also like two updates behind so expect another one either today or tomorrow, and another on Saturday. All the updates! haha. Thanks to all of you wonderful readers! We love that you are enjoying the story! Please leave reviews we absolutely love hearing what you think!**

* * *

7

"Come on, Dorhn. We don't have _all day,"_ Cole said, raising his eyebrows at the Guard walking stiffly behind him. Cole had almost backed out of the deal when he saw him; Keyda had gone and found the _biggest_ guard she could. Like seriously…the guy was as big as _two_ Oni.

Dorhn frowned as he eyed the Guardian.

"I…can't get on _that…"_

"Look," Cole said, boarding the dragon. "If you don't wanna come, then _you_ can be the one to explain to Keyda why I didn't have guard with me today. But I'm not _walking_ to all of the villages; that's a waste of time."

Dorhn waited a little longer before finally forcing himself to come close to the Dragon. He glanced at its face…was it just him, or did the beast look _amused?!_

"Atta boy…" Cole said as Dorhn clambered onto the back of the Dragon. Dorhn clenched his jaw, gripping the ridges of the dragon tightly so he wouldn't fall off when it took to the sky. He felt a rumble in the beast.

"I _told_ you, this wasn't my idea…I'm sorry, ok?!" Cole said, and Dorhn sighed in irritation.

"I understand that…"

"Oh." Cole turned to face him. "Sorry, I wasn't talking to you…"

The guard looked at the Outsider blankly as Cole turned back to face forward. The boy was barking mad.

His train of thought evaporated into fear as the Dragon launched into the air.

* * *

"And crops?"

Cole was talking to a few Oni villagers, one of the Oni children up on his shoulders. A few other children chucked pebbles at him and he turned to give them a stern look.

" _Hey!_ I'm having a conversation here!"

They giggled and ran off, but one went to gather a few more pebbles. Dorhn walked over to the child, and the small Oni took one look at his expression and blanched as he dropped the pebbles and scampered away.

"Dorhn!" Cole chastised, lowering the child on his shoulders to the ground. "It's ok, really."

The guard shrugged, unimpressed. He had followed this guy from village to village all day and he had discovered that this outsider was quite the pushover. Cole was talking to the villager again.

"Not enough water…our well dried out. We had to move to a different location, so we could dig a new well to live off of…but now all our crops are a few miles away and there's no way we can carry enough water down there every day. We've been trying, but…"

"And you tried to dig a new well closer to it?"

"Course… but it didn't work. It's as dry as bone over there now." the villager grunted.

"Can't you bring the crops closer?"

"They aint roots, these ones. We pull em up now, they die. We leave em, they die." The villager kicked the ground. "Pointless, really."

Cole thought about it a few minutes. "Will you show me the area? Maybe we just need to dig a deeper well…"

The villager chuckled bitterly. "You're welcome to try, outsider…"

Within the hour, Cole was digging a hole nearby a truly sad looking field of crops. Dorhn shook his head from where he stood near the Dragon. Cole glanced over and called the guard over.

"Hey, I could use you for this….just the type of job for a hulking guy like yourself…" he said. Dorhn raised an eyebrow; he was a _Dragon Master_ , for crying out loud. He wasn't about to go…

He felt a swat on the back of his head and turned to see the Dragon giving him a very judgemental look. He blinked and turned back to where Cole was still beckoning.

"Oh, for ancient's sake…" the guard muttered, walking over to the Outsider. The ground was incredibly hard, but the two men worked and sweated for a few hours. All at once, Cole stopped digging, turning to his companion with a grin.

"See that?" he asked, but Dorhn had slipped into a grudging thought cycle and had to snap himself out of it.

"What?" he asked, sounding more than a little irritated.

" _Mud…._ we're getting close." Cole said with a grin. Another hour went by and the villager came to see their process. His eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I'll be…"

Cole glanced up and noticed that the sun was going down.

"Hopefully that will be enough of a start for you…" he said, wiping sweat out of his eyes.

"Not willing to finish what you start?" the villager asked, but Cole could pick out a grudgingly thankful undertone to his words. Cole smiled tiredly.

"Nah…it's just I had to promise to be home _before_ dark from here on out. And you do _not_ want to know what will happen if I miss curfew…"

The village's expression became wary, and Cole almost told him he was kidding. Almost. He and Dorhn spent a few minutes climbing out of the deep well, and Cole headed over to the Dragon. Dorhn looked down at the blisters on his hands in disgust before climbing up after the outsider.

"Well…you survived your first day," Cole said, turning back to grin at him. Dorhn refused to look at him, fuming. He had never been so humiliated in his life, but the Outsider didn't seem the least bit abashed.

Cole glanced at fading light on the horizon and patted the Dragon's neck.

"Better pick up the speed as much as possible…I was only kind of joking about the consequences of missing curfew."

* * *

Keyda spent most of the day coughing, which was incredibly irritating. It got to the point that Heavy Metal even told her to take the rest of the afternoon off so she could go rest, but that just made her more annoyed. She didn't need a day off…it would go away. Surely she would wake up the next morning feeling fine. However, the next day she felt even worse, though she continued to stubbornly drag herself through the day.

"Seriously, lass…you need to rest." Heavy Metal's tone was stern and Keyda pushed him off.

"It'll go away…I survived quite a few disease outbreaks as a child…I'm basically immune…"

"You want people to see you like this?" Her right-hand stepped in front of her, blocking her path towards the meeting hall. "You look like you're a step from the grave. Face it, you're _ill_ and you need to be in bed…"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she mumbled, but as she pushed past him, she stumbled and the scarred Oni barely was able to catch her in time. She swallowed, her throat dry.

"I'm fine." she muttered, but he put a hand to her forehead.

"You're feverish. Are you going to walk back to your room, or am I gonna have to drag you there?"

She muttered something else, but then she straightened and allowed him to guide her back to her room. Syn opened the door with a rag in hand, wide-eyed as she saw the state Keyda was in. Heavy Metal regarded the small child.

"Make sure she doesn't get out of bed." he said. "If she does, come find me."

Syn swallowed and nodded her understanding as Keyda came in. She wasn't sure what she would do if the Ruler didn't decide to rest, but to her relief Keyda walked over and collapsed into the freshly made bed.

"Can I get you something?" Syn asked softly, but Keyda had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Cole asked sharply. He regretted his tone immediately as he saw Syn flinch.

"She's sick…she can't see anybody right now…" the child said in her quiet way, staring at the ground.

"How long as she been sick?" he asked. He hadn't seen her the previous night…but he had been so worn out from digging the well he hadn't actually tried to seek her out. But now…

"Um…this morning she didn't look too good…and Heavy Metal made her come back and rest…"

Syn seemed to be getting more uncomfortable, and Cole sighed in irritation.

"Syn, you realize that I'm not going to leave till I can see her…"

The little slave shrank into herself, still not looking at him.

"Heavy Metal said you couldn't…that she needs her rest…"

"Hey." Cole had taken a knee so he could be at eye-level. "I promise I'm not going to wake her up, ok?"

She didn't look at him and they stood in silence for a few minutes. When she knew he really wasn't going to leave she finally sighed, her gaze flicking down the hall.

"K…"

"Thanks." He stood and entered the room. He walked quietly over to the bed where Keyda was sleeping. He frowned when he saw her feverish complexion. There was a cool cloth on her forehead, and a bowl of cold water nearby as well. He had a sudden flashback to another time he had been with a fever-stricken woman, cloth on her head…

He stumbled backwards, suddenly overcome with a jolt of nausea and panic. Syn looked on concerned.

"Are you ok?"

Cole forced himself to calm down. This wasn't like _that…_ Keyda wasn't that sick. She just had a fever…she was going to be fine.

"Yeah…" he swallowed, looking around the room for a chair. "You…don't mind if I stay awhile?"

Syn shook her head; what was he asking her for? Cole went over and picked an armchair, sitting heavily as he looked over at Keyda. She was fine…surely she would be fine…

* * *

Keyda opened her eyes in the morning, but the light coming in the windows just made her dizzy if anything. She blinked and looked around the room, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. She caught sight of a figure asleep in one of her armchairs and frowned.

"Cole?"

Her voice came out in a croak, and within moments Syn was by her bedside with a cup of water. Keyda accepted it gratefully. She took a long look at the slave; the small girl looked exhausted.

"Did you sleep last night, Syn?" she asked quietly, and the child looked away.

"Hershel should be back today…I'll sleep when he gets here," was her quiet reply. She hurried away to busy herself with getting the ruler breakfast. Keyda shook her head and turned back to where Cole was.

"Hey Idiot!" she called, her voice a little stronger. Cole stirred and eventually opened his eyes, blinking and looking around.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, and he turned to face her.

"Keyds," he said groggily. He got out of the chair, stretching his stiff limbs before coming over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said for the hundredth time. "Did you sleep in here last night?"

He bent over and brushed some wet hair out of her face, frowning.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok…" he started, but he shook his head as he felt how warm and flushed her face was. "You still have your fever…don't you have some kind of doctor in this realm?"

Keyda couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I'm just a little under the weather, Cole…you don't need to be so worried." She started to sit up to prove it, but he gently pushed her back down.

"You need to stay in bed till your fever breaks…." he said. He looked down at the bowl and cloth and picked it up to go switch it out for new cold water, but he was surprised to see that someone already had. Syn must have gotten up early…if she went to bed at all last night. He felt a pang of guilt as he sat the bowl back down and wrung out the cloth.

"Don't you have things to be doing?" She asked dryly, eyebrow raised as he put the cloth back on her forehead.

"Well…I guess all the physical labor in the scorching sun can wait…" he said with a smirk, but as she looked at him she could see the fear in his eyes. What was spooking him so bad?

She reached up and ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"Well, if you're going to stay, at least clean yourself up. You're in the presence of _royalty_ you know."

"Really? And here I thought you liked my hair like this…" he said, but she could tell his mind was far away. His smile faded. "Are you sure there aren't any doctors in this realm?"

"We have healers, Cole…but there's no need to bring one in for this. Give me a day or two and I'll be fine…I'm not dying or anything."

His brow furrowed at her last comment and he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Guess that means we'll finally have a few days to hang out, then?" he asked softly and she laughed.

"Guess so."

* * *

Hershel joined them in the late morning hours. He took one look at his sister and sent her to bed before busying himself cleaning the room. Cole offered to help; Keyda had fallen asleep once again and he didn't feel like leaving. Hershel wouldn't hear of him helping, gently reminding Cole of his "place." The Master of Earth didn't really know what his "place" was, but watching other people do all the work while he sat doing nothing was kind of a weird feeling. It wasn't that he loved cleaning…but it felt wrong to just _watch._

Hershel finished his tasks and sat on a stool, at hand for Keyda's beckon call. Cole wondered how many slaves had passed their lives just sitting all day, waiting. It had to be incredibly boring…not to mention uncomfortable.

There was a knock at the door and Hershel went to the door and answered it cautiously. At seeing Heavy Metal he opened the door fully to admit the Captain of the Guard. The Oni's eyes narrowed as he saw Cole in the armchair.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked coolly. Cole frowned.

"Well…not _technically…"_

"She needs to be resting." Heavy Metal said. "It would be best if you…"

"She _is_ resting." Cole argued, his tone and body language making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Heavy Metal sighed.

"I was just checking in on her. People are asking questions…but it's no good to tell em she's sick. We need her on her feet as soon as possible."

"What? Oni don't get sick days?" Cole asked, half jokingly and half irritated. Heavy Metal raised an eyebrow.

"Not since before the Baron." He answered seriously. He turned to Hershel, who was waiting nearby for any instructions. "Inform me if anything changes." And then he was gone. Hershel glanced over at Cole as he retook his seat. Cole noticed the look and sighed.

"What?"

Hershel flushed, embarrassed to be caught.

"No…nothing."

Cole gave him a look that let him know he didn't believe him, and Hershel tried to shrug, unconcerned.

"It's just…interesting to watch you interact with people. It's like you're not even scared…"

"Scared? Of what?" Cole asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Of _anybody._ I mean…you got attacked, and Heavy Metal doesn't like you…and when _she_ has her dream storms…" Hershel trailed off, not wanting to say anything else out loud, in case Keyda wasn't as asleep as they thought. Cole understood where he was going and subconsciously glanced at his arm, silent for a few minutes.

"Heavy Metal doesn't like me!?" he finally asked, and Hershel resisted the urge to shake his head.

"See? That's what I mean. You just…blow it off, like its nothing. How do you do that? How do you…not be afraid?" Hershel asked and Cole chuckled to himself.

"Look, kid…if you wanna talk to someone who's never afraid, you are talking to the wrong person. I mean, back when I was running around with my team, it felt like I was the one afraid of _everything…_ "

"But…you never run away," Hershel pointed out. "Isn't that what being afraid is?"

"Nah, you can be scared stiff without running. Fear is one of those things…" Cole stopped, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "It's like, you don't get to decide if you feel it or not, but you always get to decide how you react….you know?"

Hershel looked at him blankly and Cole ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I never was good at explaining things…" he said. He remembered what Keyda had said earlier and stood and stretched.

"I'll be back…I'm gonna go get changed."

"Ok." Hershel said, but he seemed to be lost in thought as Cole left, the door swinging closed behind him.

8

By the time Cole came back, Hershel had brought lunch and Keyda was awake. She looked a lot better, and when Cole felt her face he was relieved to find that her fever seemed to have broken.

"I _told_ you I'd be fine, worry-wort," she chided. Both his eyebrows shot up.

"Oh… _I'm_ the worry-wort? Are you serious? Because given the hulking Oni guard you insist on having follow me around, I would have said…"

She slugged him. "Shut up, you promised. That means no complaining."

He shook his head in mock disbelief, taking a large bite out of his loaf. The door cracked open and Syn slipped inside, looking a lot better rested as well.

"Hey, come grab some lunch!" Cole called, but Syn just gave him a strange look before going to join Hershel on the slave stools on the side of the room.

"Leave her alone, Cole…you're just making her uncomfortable." Keyda chided, but he just shook his head.

"I'm just trying to be _friendly…_ "

"Well, they're slaves who used to belong to the _Baron._ They aren't used to 'friendly.'"

Another hour or so passed by, and Keyda was insisting on getting up out of bed, but Cole wouldn't let her.

"You said when the fever broke…" she complained, but he shook his head.

"Nope…not taking any chances; you can get up _tomorrow."_

She blew hair out of her face, irritated.

"You are not the boss of me…" she muttered, but he just winked.

"Boss? Nah…just think of me as a concerned friend."

She was sitting up, and she raised an eyebrow.

"A _friend?_ Is that all I should be thinking of you as?"

"No, of course not." Cole said, taking her hand. "I said _concerned_ friend. You forgot how _concerned_ I am…"

"You Idiot."

They hardly acknowledged the knock at the door, and Syn slipped off the stool to go answer it. What happened next occurred so quickly, it felt like everything was in slow motion.

A crossbow bolt flew through the door, hitting Syn straight on and throwing her backwards. Hershel's yell caught Cole and Keyda's attention and they turned and saw what was happening. Within moments Cole and ripped Keyda out of bed as more crossbow bolts struck the mattress and headboard and the assailants came running into the room. Cole yelled at Keyda to stay put before launching himself towards one of the assailants. He spinjitzued to avoid a crossbow bolt and the leapt out of the spin to deliver a crushing blow. The masked thug fell to the ground, and Cole looked up right as the other was about to release a bolt. Hershel let out another yell as he jumped on the assailant's back, causing his aim to be off. The bolt buried itself into a chair as the assailant threw Hershell back into a wall. The teen hit hard before slumping to the ground. In the next moment Cole was there, though the assassin dodged the punch and pulled out a knife. They dodged and swung for a minute or so, and Cole finally got hold of his arm. He forced the knife out of his grip and threw him into an ornate side-table, which exploded. The masked man tried to stand, but a blast of purple power knocked him out cold. Cole turned to see Keyda, one arm outstretched with the other wrapped around the bedpost to steady herself. There were a few moments of silence, and then they immediately turned to where a small figure was crumpled on the ground. Cole reached her first, brows knit in concern. The bolt had hit her stomach, and she was bleeding a lot. Her breath was coming out in little gasps, her deep brown eyes looking glazed.

" _Syn…"_

Hershel's breathy cry came out as he shook off his daze and ran over to his sister. He looked down with wide, fear-filled eyes as Keyda came up and put a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"You have to get her to a healer… _now…"_

Cole nodded, but then he looked at her, face ashen.

"These men just tried to _kill_ you…I can't…I can't just leave you here..."

" _Hey._ " She knelt down, grabbing his arms tightly as she looked intently at his face. "She needs a healer, or she's going to die. You'll be fastest on your Dragon… _I'll_ be fine." She shook his arms a little for emphasis. "It's your turn to trust _me,_ Cole…I'll be _fine_. Now _go!"_

He stared at her a moment longer, looking like he wanted to argue, but Syn let out a little moan and Hershel let out a horrible grief-wracked sound. Cole set his jaw and turned, scooping the frail and limp figure into his arms before running from the room. Keyda yelled after him.

"Second village to the west…the tent with the white symbols. He's the best there is!"

* * *

The Oni were finally getting used to seeing the Guardian around, so the Dragon had spent more time around the fortress. As Cole yelled out vocally and in his mind, the Dragon came quickly, and Cole wasted no time boarding.

"Second village to the west…we have to get her to a healer…"

He looked down at the little body in his arms, her blood soaking his clothing. He pulled her closer as she began whimpering.

"It's ok, Syn…we're going to help. You need to hang in there…"

She shuddered, but other than that she didn't react to his words. Cole bent over her, clutching the back of his dragon fiercely in order to stay on while the Guardian shot through the air. They made good time to the village, but it still felt like it took too long. It wasn't one that Cole had been to before, and the villagers cried out as the Guardian landed in the clearing. Cole leapt from its back and yelled at the gathered crowd.

"The Healer?! Where is he?!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, as if they were trying to figure out whether to be afraid or angry. He yelled and his arms flashed.

" _NOW! WHERE IS IT?"_

A few Oni finally pointed, and Cole took off running. He was shaking with adrenaline, and he felt a small shot of relief when he spotted the tent covered with white runes. He pushed his way into the surprisingly large tent, looking around.

"The healer…I need…"

"I heard you, boy. Quit your shoutin…I'm old, not _deaf."_

An ancient looking Oni seemed to unfold from behind a large bookshelf. He took in Cole and the pale, blood-soaked body and gestured to a nearby table with his head.

Cole immediately laid Syn down on the table. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was very shallow.

"Can you…"

"Need Quiet. Get out." The man's words cut in and Cole hesitated before obeying. He pushed his way out of the tent flap, suddenly feeling weak. He managed to keep himself from collapsing, but the adrenaline was causing him to be nauseous and shaky. He looked down at his blood-soaked arms and swallowed hard.

Someone had tried to kill them. To kill _Keyda._ They had shot poor little Syn for no reason and were bold enough to try to take the Ruler's life. Cole shook his head as he realized how _easy_ it had been for them too. What if he hadn't been there? What if Keyda had still been feverish in bed? The outcome would have been…

He fell to his knees as he retched. She had a personal guard, he _knew_ she did. They were generally stationed down the hallway outside of her room. Had they been there as he had run past? He couldn't remember…did that mean that they had all been taken out? Or did it mean that they had known, and abandoned her?

A few Oni were looking on, curious and disgusted. He looked up, still shaking.

"I…I need to get cleaned up…" he said, and a few of the Oni turned away, walking quickly like they hadn't heard. One woman frowned, but she pointed and he followed her gesture to a well. He pushed himself back to his feet, making his way over to the well. He needed to get the blood off…

He dropped the bucket twice due to slippery and shaky hands, but he finally managed to get enough water. He set the bucket down and pulled off the blood-soaked long sleeved shirt, tossing it away from him. He poured the water on his arms and hands, washing himself as well as he could. After a few minutes he sat, the scorching heat drying the water he had spilled in the dust as it dried him as well. He leaned against the wall of the well, still sick with shock as he ignored the continued stares and glares.

* * *

Hershel wouldn't stop shaking. Keyda didn't know what to do, so she locked the door, barricading it with a heavy armoire before going to both of the assailants. She tied them up with pieces of sheets that she tore from the now-hole-riddled bed. Neither was dead, and she knew she would need them for questioning. A thread of fear continually pulsed through her body and around her mind; who were these men? Had the other leaders sent them? How had they gotten past the guards? They had been targeting her…this was an attempt at assassination. This was _treason._

She searched them for weapons, pulling various knives and extra bolts off their person. She shook her head, disgusted. She tossed the weapons in a corner of the room. One of the assailants moaned, starting to wake up. She decked him hard and his head dropped back to the ground.

All at once she had run out of things to do, and she looked up at the figure balled up next to the stain on the ornate rug. She swallowed hard, suddenly wishing Cole was back. He was better at this sort of stuff.

She knelt next to the young teen, trying to decide what to do. He was small for his age…she couldn't help thinking he was still just a child, really.

"Hershel…" she said quietly, and he looked up at her with grief-filled eyes.

"She's gonna die…she's probably already _dead…"_

She didn't know what to say. She probably _was…_ Syn hadn't looked very good on her way out. But mentioning any of those things was not going to help.

"I mean…we don't have _anything_ but each other…"

Keyda was surprised when Hershel started to cry. She hadn't ever seen another Oni cry, unless it was tied to some kind of pain or torture. She shoved those memories aside as she reached out to put an unsure hand on his shoulder.

"She's always been so frail…if only I was more brave. I could've protected her…"

"There wasn't anything that…"

"It shoulda been me… _I_ shoulda opened the door…"

She shook her head. She awkwardly pulled him into a hug, and Hershel stiffened. She knew he had probably never been hugged before and probably didn't know how to feel about it, but it was all she could think to do.

"They killed her….they killed her…" he kept repeating, and Keyda noticed suddenly that aural winds were picking up. She looked down at her hands; was this moment really affecting her enough for an aural reaction? She was sick, and scared, to be sure…but…

It was when she saw the Oni boy's eyes flash that she realized with a shock what was going on.

* * *

The Healer's tent flap moved thirty minutes later, and Cole looked up, feeling a new rush of adrenaline. The old Oni stuck his head out and looked around. When he caught sight of Cole he beckoned with a gnarled finger and Cole made his way into the tent.

"Is….is she…."

"Barely hanging on." the Oni said grimly. "The wound is cleaned and she's stable, _techinically…_ "

"Technically?!"

The Oni turned and raised an eyebrow. "She lost a lot of blood…what did you expect? She'll either pull through, or she won't. Only time will tell."

Cole looked at him, shocked, as the Healer made his way back over to the table. Cole came closer, taking in the child's ashen complexion.

"Oh, Syn…" he said, voice tinged with regret.

"Funny, getting all worked up for a little slave…"

The Old Oni was sifting through a pile of odds and ends. The entirety of the healer's tent was covered in all sorts of…well… _junk._ There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it all.

"She's still a person." Cole said stiffly. "And she doesn't deserve to _die…"_

 _"_ Someone shot her. What, they just do it on accident?" The Healer was looking at him now, his eyes bright.

"She was in the way of their true target…" Cole said, before clamping his mouth closed. He didn't feel like it was a good idea to disclose what had happened, especially to this stranger.

The Old Oni nodded sagely.

"Ah…I suppose an ill Ruler makes too easy a target to pass up…"

Cole started and the Healer fixed him with an amused expression.

"How…"

"Everyone in the nation knows who you are, boy…who you're here _for._ You reek of fever yet you seem to be in perfect health. I merely put the pieces together."

Cole shook his head. How could someone even smell like fever? Besides, he had showered since…

"No need to look so suspicious. Why would I lie?" the Healer tutted. He sifted through another box as he continued.

"Now, we gotta discuss payment…"

"Payment?" Cole asked, and the Healer scoffed.

"What do you think this is? You came, I delivered, now you have to pay. I aint running a charity, yellow-skin."

Cole swallowed. "Well…I don't have any money or anything _on_ me…but I can talk to…"

He trailed off as the Healer shook his head.

"I'm not looking for money…I require a _different_ kind of price…" His tone was more than a little ominous as he finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a thin silver dagger with what looked to be an Ivory hilt.

Cole felt a jolt of panic. "What…" He put his hands up as the Old Oni approached.

"Now, hold still, and it will be over soon…"

"HOLD ON….you can't just…" Cole had backed into a table and the Healer rolled his eyes.

"I ain't gonna kill you, kid. Hold still…"

The ninja wasn't really sure why he listened, but he froze as the Healer reached up and grasped a lock of hair. Cole flinched slightly as the sharp knife sliced through, and the Healer put the dagger down on the table as he walked away, studying the chunk of dark hair. Cole blinked, one hand going up subconsciously to feel where the ancient Oni had chopped the lock off. He frowned as he watched the Healer finger the hair, sniffing it as he muttered to himself.

"What the heck are you going to do with that?" he asked, feeling really uncomfortable with the whole situation. The Healer looked over.

"Why do you care? You paid up, fair is fair. Come back in a few days and I'll tell ya if she died or not."

Cole just stared blankly for a few more minutes as the Healer tucked the hair into a small jar, sealing it closed and tossing it into another pile of junk. He finally walked over to where Syn was sleeping, her breathing still shallow. He wasn't sure if he trusted this kook with keeping her alive, but it wasn't like they had much choice. He put a hand on her little face.

"Don't give up, Syn…"

The Healer grabbed his arm suddenly and Cole jumped. The ninja turned to glare at him as the Old Oni studied the burn on his arm.

"What's your problem?" he asked, ripping his arm out of the gnarled grasp. The Old man looked like he was thinking and then shook his finger in the air as he looked away, as if he had stumbled across some idea. A few moments later he fished a small jar out of a pile and handed it to Cole. It was filled with dried maroon flower petals, and Cole glanced at it and then back at the Healer, not understanding.

"Make a tea. It will help with the nightmares." the Healer explained. Cole opened his mouth to ask how the healer knew, but then he just shut it and shook his head.

"You want more hair for this?" he asked dryly, but the Healer shook his head.

"I'll settle for your name, kid." he said, eyes glittering. Cole just looked at him for a few moments; was this guy senile?

"It's Cole." he said finally. Half the nation knew his name now; he might as well tell the kook. In fact, he was surprised the seemingly psychic Healer didn't already know it.

The Healer nodded to himself. Then he shooed Cole out of his tent.

"Like I said, come back in a few days. Now get out."

Cole stumbled back into the sunlight, not exactly sure what had just happened. He looked down at the small jar in his hand and shook his head before heading back to find his Dragon.

9

The fortress was a madhouse when he got back. He had barely dismounted when Dorhn was right there, arms folded.

"Where have you been?!"

"Emergency…" Cole looked at all the Oni scurrying, and started for the fortress. "What's…"

Dorhn put an arm out, blocking Cole from going back into the fortress.

"We've been breached." He explained. "The Ruler is in lockdown while the Dragon Masters search for other insurgents. I'm under orders to keep you out of the fortress until it's deemed safe."

"What?!" Cole asked, angry. He knew very well that the fortress was breached, and he needed to get back to make sure that Keyda was alright. "Under _who's_ orders?!"

"Heavy Metal." Dorhn gave him a look that made it clear that if Cole wanted into the fortress, he was going to have to fight him. Cole figured that he could take him…but after everything that had gone down he felt exhausted.

He stood down, looking annoyed. "How long before I can go in there?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Dorhn said, and Cole leaned back on his Guardian, arms crossed.

"Did they find out who did it?"

Dorhn hesitated and Cole frowned.

" _Hey!_ You might as well tell me now…I'll just learn it all from Keyda later anyways."

"Heavy Metal is interrogating the two assailants now. We haven't discovered any more. Heavy Metal came to check on the Ruler and found the door barricaded. She explained the situation, and he shut down the fortress. Simple as that."

"Why weren't there guards at her door?" Cole asked angrily and Dorhn held his hands up.

"We still don't know."

Cole scoffed. "Then what _do_ you know?"

The guard frowned at the outsider's tone.

"We know _you_ were in the room…but that you left in a hurry." He said, his tone severe. And Cole narrowed his eyes.

"Syn got shot…"

"Who?"

"One of Keyda's personals…I had to get her to a healer…"

Dorhn raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You left in a hurry…to try and save the life of a worthless slave kid?"

Cole sat up, his arms flashing in anger.

"Don't _e_ _ver…."_

"Dorhn!"

Another Dragon Master had come out of the fortress. Dorhn turned and the Dragon Master gave him a signal. The hulking Oni guard turned back to his charge.

"Fortress is deemed safe now…"

Cole pushed past him, heading for the fortress. Dorhn shook his head and followed.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Keyda fell into him, exhausted. Cole felt her forehead, relieved to find that her fever hadn't returned.

"Fine…" she said. "No one else came…it was just the two thugs."

Cole nodded as she turned to him.

"….and Syn?"

"She was alive when I left…and technically stable, but the Healer wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull through or not…" He unconsciously fingered the area in his hair the Old Oni had cut from. "Odd guy…how did you know about him?"

Keyda was silent for a few moments.

"The Baron didn't really care for Healers…that's why there isn't one at the fortress. He considered disease just another way of weeding out the weak. I didn't even know what a healer _was_ until he sent for the one in that village." She shook her head at the memory. "Can't remember his name…maybe I never even knew it. But he wouldn't come to the fortress. Heavy Metal had to take me to _him._ "

"Why did you have to go to a healer?" Cole asked, though he was almost afraid to ask. Keyda looked over at him, as if debating whether to tell him.

"He tried to break me in a variety of ways…one of them went awry. Apparently ten lashes was too many."

Cole stiffened and she sighed.

"I never understood why he'd seek out a healer for me when he let dozens of slaves die of sickness every year. The Ancient Oni was an odd man, but he seemed to know what he was doing. Told me himself that he was the best there was; guess I've just never met any other healers to figure out if he was lying or not."

Cole didn't say anything, and she could tell he was angry. When he finally spoke, he changed the subject.

"Where's Hershel? How's…how's he taking it?"

She swallowed and glanced around the room. They were in her bedroom, sitting on the torn bed. Dorhn was waiting by the door and Keyda lowered her voice.

"Something…happened…"

He looked at her, concerned. She swallowed, throat dry.

"Remember what you said, about Hershel and Syn being able to care? And…and about how other Oni should be able to access power?"

She spoke in hushed tones, and Cole's eyebrows raised as he realized what she meant.

"Where is he?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I told him to stay in his room for as long as possible. I…I don't think it will be good if other people find out. I mean, considering how the Baron used _me…"_ she shuddered. "I don't want him to become a target."

Cole nodded his understanding as Heavy Metal came into the room.

"Keyda. We need to talk. In _private._ " He added the last part while given Cole a look. Cole looked over and Keyda gave him a little nod. He sighed before standing and walking to the hallway where Dorhn was dutifully waiting, and the door shut behind him.

* * *

"I'm getting cleaned up…you can wait _outside!"_

Cole was getting really irritated with his babysitting bodyguard. Dorhn had been pretty good at letting Cole be alone as long as he was within the fortress, but now due to the breach the hulking guard was glued at his hip. Dorhn turned and leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and Cole closed the door firmly. He sighed, looking in the polished metal mirror. The first realm was definitely not as advanced in most of their technology and standards of living. The villages used wells, but higher castes had the luxury of running water, more or less. There was a hand pump in the sinks in the bathrooms and kitchen here at the fortress, and Cole pumped it furiously until he had filled the basin on the counter. He scrubbed his hands and then splashed cold water onto his face. Apparently the dragons had been used to create a hot water option…but ever since the union the fortress had to use cold water. There were more than a few complaints about it, and Cole didn't especially love bathing in freezing water from some underground spring, but he knew better than to complain.

He turned to face the door, wondering how he was going to get rid of Dorhn. He had a feeling that if he spent too long in here the guard would come in to look for him. He sighed; he needed to go see how Hershel was doing…but he didn't want to bring the other Oni along, _especially_ not if he really was understanding what Keyda was insinuating. He imagined the skinny teen lobbing balls of Hatred and blinked. It made sense to him, that all Oni could possess the power of true hatred. But the thought and the actual _reality_ of that theory were totally different. What if other Oni started to gain power? It would be difficult to contain, that's for sure…especially with all the unrest right now. People had just tried to kill Keyda _without_ any powers…what would insurgents attempt if they had the same destructive power he had witnessed? He splashed his face again before reaching for a towel. He couldn't think of any way to get rid of Dorhn; he was just going to have to take him with him. He heard a knock at the door and smacked the towel back onto the counter in annoyance.

"Can I not get _five_ minutes, Dorhn?"

There was no answer and he sighed as he opened the door. The Guard regarded him with the same stony face he had taken to wearing around Cole and the ninja shook his head in disgust.

"What?"

"Just making sure everything was alright." the guard said and Cole sighed.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine. You don't need to follow me around everywhere…why don't you…"

"My orders have changed. I'm not supposed to let you out of my sight."

"For how long?!" Cole snapped. "I can't live like this, having you constantly shadowing me, even just to…"

"For as long as is deemed necessary. If you don't like it, then maybe you should leave."

Cole looked at him, incredulous, but the guard's expression didn't change. Was this a ploy to get rid of him, then? Make a guard follow him around until he went insane? Heavy Metal must hate him more than he thought.

Cole took off walking down the hall, and Dorhn followed dutifully behind him. Eventually Cole reached the slave quarters and paused at Hershel and Syn's door.

"What are you doing?" Dorhn asked, and Cole turned to glare.

"Hershel's sister just got _shot_ …I'm making sure he's doing ok." He paused, before continuing in his most 'direct-order' tone. "You can stay out here. There's nowhere for me to go in there, so as long as you're guarding the door I should be _perfectly safe."_

Dorhn opened his mouth to say something and Cole threw his hands up.

"Or you can come on into the cramped slave quarters to help me comfort a little slave kid. You're choice."

Dorhns mask glimmered with disgust and Cole knew he had struck on the right argument.

"You can have 10 minutes." Dorhn said, and Cole hated the patronizing way he said it. Cole didn't answer as flung the door open and walked inside.

Hershel was sitting in the corner, his arms around his knees. At the sound of Cole coming in Hershel flinched. Cole winced; he should have been quieter.

"Hersh?"

The teen didn't answer and Cole came closer, sitting on the Syn's mat.

"Hersh. I came to tell you…"

"She's dead?"

Hershel looked up suddenly, and Cole was shocked at flash of purple in his eyes. Keyda had been right.

"Syn was alive when I left her. Weak, but she could still pull through…"

Hershel visibly sagged and Cole realized with a start that the teen had been in here for hours with no news on his sister. He felt a flash of guilt as he reached out a hand.

"How are you?"

" _Stop."_

Cole froze, his hand in midair. Hershel's face was full of conflicting emotions as he looked up at the Master of Earth.

"Something's wrong with me…I'm…I'm _broken…"_

Cole put his hand down, but he shook his head.

"You aren't broken, Hershel…you've just connected to the Oni power, like Keyda has. It's technically _normal_ , or at least, I guess it used to be…"

"I can't be like this!" Hershel's voice was full of panic, and Cole winced internally. If they spoke too loudly, Dohrn would undoubtedly hear them outside.

"If the others find out, do you know what they'd do to me?! There's got to be a way to get rid of it…to make it stop…"

Cole reached out and grabbed Hershel's arms as he noticed that they were powering up.

"Hershel….it's going to be ok….you need to take a deep breath." Cole said, voice low. Hershel shook but he managed a breath and the power subsided somewhat. Cole tried to think of what else to say and remembered what his Dragon had said a few weeks ago.

"Oni power isn't something to be afraid of…but it can be hard to control. It feeds of powerful emotions; that's how you got them in the first place, because you were worried about Syn. Now you're scared and its feeding off of that. If you want to control them, you've got to calm down…"

"How?" Hershel looked up at him, eyes pleading. "I just want something to stop it…I don't _want_ to be like this. I just want my sister back…"

Hershel started crying and his hands started powering up again and Cole tried to think of what to say.

"I promise we are doing all we can for Syn, ok? I'm going back to check on her in a few days…but we are here for you too, Hersh. I'll find some way to help you…"

Cole was suddenly aware of the door opening and looked down in horror at Hershel's obviously glowing hands. He grabbed the boy's small form and pulled him into a hug so that when Dorhn entered Cole's body was blocking Hershel's new-found skill from the bodyguard.

"Time's up…" the Oni said bored, and Cole grit his teeth in anger. Why was he taking orders from this guy?

"I'm going to need…"

"Time's _up."_ Dorhn said, more firmly. Cole flushed angrily, wanting to make more of a point of standing against him. But he wasn't sure how Hershel would react if a fight broke out in here right now, and he couldn't risk exposing the little slave. He looked back down at Hershel, who was still trembling. He sighed in relief as he saw that the glowing had faded away.

"Atta boy…" he whispered. "I'll come back when I can, ok?"

Hershel didn't seem to hear him and Cole released him, giving him one last encouraging side smile before following Dorhn out. The Guard didn't say anything as they walked and Cole fumed. He finally turned to him.

"If you want to follow me around everywhere, then fine. But you're just gonna _follow._ You don't have any say in _what…"_

"You have enjoyed quite a bit of freedom in this realm." Dorhn broke in coolly. "But given the current situation, we can't just have you doing whatever you want."

Cole stopped walking in order to glare at him. "We? We _who?!"_

"You may have been Keyda's guest before, but you have a diplomatic role now, and as such you will follow the rules of the realm. Your place is _beneath_ the other Oni leaders, and very decidedly below that of Heavy-Metal and Keyda. You're an asset to the nation now, and it's time you learned to follow orders."

Cole shook his head, his anger building.

"I don't belong to anyone, got that? I'm here because I want to be, and I'm helping the villages because I _want to._ I'm not about to be placed in your cruel Hierarchy, following your _barbaric rules_!"

Their argument was interrupted by the arrival of Heavy Metal, who took both of their flushed faces in with a raised eyebrow.

"Keyda wanted to speak to you." he finally said, and Cole swallowed, glaring at the scarred Oni. As far as he could tell, all these _orders_ were coming straight from Heavy Metal. He wanted to stay and give him a piece of his mind, but he also needed to touch bases with Keyda. He shoved past the Captain of the Guard, and Dorhn went to follow him. Surprisingly, Heavy Metal put out an arm.

"I need to speak to you, Dorhn…"

Cole blinked, but hurried off quickly, glad to finally be free of his leech of a bodyguard.

* * *

Keyda looked more tired than she had when he had left, and he frowned.

"Are you feeling sick again?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I think the sickness is gone…" she rested her chin in one hand as she studied him. "We know who orchestrated the attacks…the one against you and the one against me."

Cole sat heavily next to her.

"Who was it?"

"Warrack…the Western Oni Leader

Cole shook his head, both confused and angry.

"Were any of the others involved?"

"The others hate us just as much, it seems, but all the information Heavy Metal has gotten out of the slaves who attacked you and the two assassins point to Warrack working alone." She stretched, looking exhausted. "It makes sense, in a way…if the other leaders had been involved, they would have been able to afford a much better assassination team."

Cole just looked at her. "Um…is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She smiled briefly, but her gaze slid away and she bit her lip.

"The execution is in two days."

Cole gave a start. "Execution?"

"Warrack and those he hired organized and carried out an act of direct treason." Keyda explained, glancing at Cole almost apologetically. "I knew you wouldn't like it, but execution is necessary…"

Cole didn't say anything and she finally looked him in the face.

"I've avoided the death punishment for minor infractions that the Baron would have _never_ allowed…but in this case we have to follow through. To do any other punishment, even life in prison…"

"I get it." Cole finally said, brow furrowed. "I mean, I do. But I still can't quite…agree with it."

"I know." Keyda said softly, reaching over for his hand. "I figure you don't do this sort of thing in Ninjago...but the fact is that it's happening." She swallowed. "I…I don't want you to come."

"Why?"

"Because." she tried to think how to phrase what she was thinking. "Cole…I don't want you to have to be there. I know you don't agree with it, and I don't want you to have to act like you do."

"Would I have to do that?" he asked, tone suddenly bitter, and she sighed, exasperated.

"Well, you certainly couldn't do anything against it. People are already unsure of you, and they don't understand mercy; if they see that you are uncomfortable with the deaths of those who committed treason, who knows what they'll…"

"So you don't want me to come because there's no way for me to behave in a way that _fits_ with the _culture_ here?!"

Her tone became direct.

"Cole, I don't want you there because it's going to be horrible…and barbaric…and everything that you _aren't._ There's no reason for you to have to witness that…and I don't want you to."

He was silent for a minute or so longer, thinking.

"I'll go check up on Syn during the execution," he finally said, and she relaxed. He turned to her, apologetically.

"I'm sorry…it's just, the longer I stay here the more everyone reminds me that I don't belong. I mean Dorhn has been driving me _crazy…"_

"I know…" she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry…I don't know if that's ever going to change…but…"

"You know what we need?" he suddenly broke in, and she blinked.

"What?"

"A vacation."

She scoffed. "What, getting beat up and a nearly successful assassination attempt wasn't exciting enough for you?"

"Keyds, we've been going nonstop for weeks. I honestly think stress had a lot to do with your sickness. I just think we need a few days away, free from…from all this craziness."

She was silent for a moment.

"Where would we go? Ninajgo?" she asked dryly. He smiled.

"Well, we could. There's a whole lot you haven't seen yet…"

"Like snake-people…and _ghosts…_ " she pointed out. "I still think you made most of those stories up."

He was mock-offended. "All the more reason we have to go, then!" He fell silent. "We need to make sure Syn's ok, and we have this whole execution thing, and Hershel…"

"Heavy Metal is _never_ going to let me take two days off, especially not with everything going on." she sighed.

"It'll be after things calm down a bit." Cole agreed. He looked like he was thinking of something else and he looked up. "Hershel can't really control the powers."

"No. _I_ don't even know how to control them. I don't know how he will ever manage."

"If we could teach him…" Cole started, but Keyda shook her head.

"I'm not comfortable teaching anyone when I can't even figure them out myself."

"Well, he can't go on the way he's going." Cole paused. " And he can't learn how to control them the same way you did either; far too public. He's scared about what would happen to him if it got out, and I don't blame him."

"A slave kid with that kind of power? People would either use him or try to kill the threat to their own status." Keyda agreed.

"I've been thinking….when we go to Ninjago…"

"When? Don't you mean _if?_ " Keyda asked, eyebrow raised.

"When we go to Ninjago…" Cole continued, ignoring her comment. "I could look for something with vengestone in it…if Hershel wore vengestone, it would be a lot easier to hide his new powers."

Keyda blinked, remembering suddenly the chains Garmadon had used to subdue her and Wu.

"That may just work…" she admitted. She leaned against him, worn out. "Why is it that everything just keeps getting more complicated? Is there ever going to be a day when our job gets any _easier?"_ He wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head on hers.

"I dunno." he said finally. "Like you said, we're just gonna have to take it one day at a time."


	4. Chapter 4

10

Keyda looked out at the crowd, and her heart plummeted a little. She hadn't seen this many Oni gathered since the formation of the union. She had been scrubbed and dressed in her finest clothes, which bothered her. Why was it that there was so much celebration around death? Her silver circlet was cold against her brow, despite the heat outside.

She was on a balcony, overlooking her people and the hastily created stage in the middle of the courtyard with the head-block and executioner standing by. There were people stuffed in every corner of the yard, children screaming and squealing as they chased each other around. Heavy Metal was next to her, waiting for her signal to start. She sighed, wishing she had made Cole come anyways. He would have hated it…but at least she wouldn't have had to do it all alone. She clenched her jaw and turned to her right-hand.

"Let's get it over with, then."

* * *

Cole hesitated outside the tent, not sure what he would find when he entered. He had a horrible feeling that Syn hadn't made it, and it made him sick thinking about explaining that to Hershel. The teen had hardly left his room since the incident, and Cole checked in on him at least once a day to make sure he was eating. It made Dorhn roll his eyes, but Cole had decided he really couldn't care less what the guard thought of him.

"Umm…hello?" he finally started, pushing his way into tent. He glanced at the table and his heart plummeted when he saw that it was empty. "Hello?!" he said louder.

"You and your _yelling."_ a raspy voice called out. The Healer stuck his head around the corner and Cole felt his heart beat louder.

"Sorry…but you said to come back in a few days, to see…"

"Ah, right. The little slave girl." The Older Oni squinted at the table, scratching his chin. "Well, she pulled through, surprisingly."

Cole sagged in relief.

"Where is she?"

"At the moment? Getting me some water outside. You just missed her. A useful child, that one," the Healer mused. Cole frowned.

"Getting water? She got _shot_ a few days ago…should she be lifting heavy things?"

The Healer shrugged. "Why not? She can walk, can't she?"

Dorhn pushed his way into the tent, wrinkling his nose at the strange herbal smells. The Healer looked the Guard up and down and snorted.

"I see you brought a Behemoth with you…"

Cole smirked as the guard's frown deepened. "This is Dorhn…he has the super exciting job of following me around…"

"What are we doing here, again?" the guard cut in, irritated. He picked up a bottle of some strange liquid and puzzled over its contents. The grizzled Oni snatched it out of his hands.

"Now, don't be touching things that don't belong to you!" he chastised and the guard rolled his eyes. He made a show of wiping his hand off on his shirt, and gave Cole an annoyed look, which the ninja ignored. The tent flap moved again and a small child walked in, carrying a bucket of water.

"Syn!" Cole said, and the girl started, nearly dropping the bucket. He knelt to get a good look at her, but she wouldn't meet his eye. He took the bucket from her hands, and she let him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm ok…" she murmured, wrapping her arms protectively around her middle. Cole put the bucket down and gently pulled her arms out of the way. She had a bandage wrapped around her middle, but it was clean; the wound must be closed, then. He looked at her face, but she still wouldn't meet his eye, choosing to stare timidly at the ground.

"Do you think you're feeling good enough to come back?" he asked quietly.

She flinched at his words and Cole frowned, concerned. She shook her head. "…I don't want to go back there…"

"You belong to the fortress," Dorhn cut in, sharply. She seemed to shrink into herself as the guard continued. "You are _property…_ you do not get to decide where…"

"Stop it." Cole snapped, glaring at the guard before turning back to Syn. "Hershel's been worried about you."

Syn bit her lip, finally looking up to meet his eye.

"Is he ok?"

Cole smiled gently.

"Yeah…he's, um, he's just really worried about you right now. I'll definitely tell him that you're ok; he'll be glad to hear it."

She nodded slowly and Cole stood and turned to the Healer, who had been content to listen and observe from a few feet away.

"Can she stay here a while longer?" he asked, and the healer shrugged.

"I ain't a charity; you want me to keep her, then she'll work for _me_ now, fair is fair."

Cole swallowed, but he looked down in surprise as Syn tugged at his arm. She was looking up, pleading with her eyes, and Cole realized that she _wanted_ to stay here. He still didn't feel right "giving" her to the Healer, like she was some object to be traded, but the Healer must be treating her well if she was so eager to stay. Or perhaps she was just so haunted by what had happened to her at the fortress that she was too terrified to return. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…

"Alright, then." Cole said, looking back at the Healer. Dorhn made an indigent sound as Syn visibly relaxed.

"You do not have the authority to give away property of…" the guard started, but Cole turned on him.

"I'm the reason she's still alive, remember? So I think that means that I get to decide." he snapped. The Guard fell silent, but he glared at Cole in a way that let the ninja know that he was going to be bringing it up with those "higher." The Healer chuckled to himself a few feet away, as if he found everything to be amusing.

"Get that bucket to the back basin, girl." he ordered, and Syn was quick to pick up the bucket and go to finish her task. He looked at Cole and smirked.

"Didn't feel like going to the execution, eh?"

Cole clenched his jaw.

"No…not really my scene." He suddenly regarded the ancient Oni. "What about you?"

The Healer gave a raspy sound that must have been a laugh. "Nah….too old for all that excitement. But as long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. It's come to my attention that I've gotten a little disorganized over the years…"

"A little?" Cole asked dryly. He had come to make sure Syn was ok…and he had done that. But he doubted the execution was over and he didn't really have anything else to do. His decision was made up for him when the Healer began shoving various things into his arms.

"Take em over to that shelf." the Oni ordered, and Cole blinked. He glanced at Dorhn and saw his disapproving look; it helped him make his decision. He followed the Healer's orders and the guard scoffed behind him.

The Healer glanced at Dorhn and raised an eyebrow. "Don't suppose you'd like a cup of tea while we watch him work?" He asked, gesturing at Cole with a thumb. Dorhn looked like he was going to turn the Healer down, but as he watched Cole trip over something and fall to the ground, parchment and bottles going flying, he smirked.

"Why not?"

* * *

Cole frowned at the various bottles, trying to organize them onto the shelf.

"Alphabetical order!" the Healer chided from another part of the room. Cole shook his head, incredulous.

"I don't even know what's _in_ these…how am I supposed to put them in alphabetical order?" He complained. He heard some snoring and turned in surprise to see Dorhn fast asleep in his chair by the door. Cole scoffed.

"Well…that's a new one; he's generally annoyingly alert…" he wondered aloud. The Healer turned to look at the guard as well, a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah, sweet little Behemoth. He must have enjoyed his tea."

Something in his tone caused Cole to blink as the realization hit. He turned to the Ancient Oni in shock.

"Did you…did you _drug_ my bodyguard?!"

The Healer shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh…he was getting on my nerves. Couldn't have him tromping around; he was bound to break something." He caught Cole's look and chuckled. "Don't you worry about him, he'll wake up eventually. Gives you more time to _work."_ He smacked the top of Cole's head with the last word, reminding him to get back to his task. Cole rubbed his head, narrowing his eyes at the old man as he disappeared around a corner. He glanced back at Dorhn and couldn't help but smile a little. It _was_ nice to have some time to himself without the Guard breathing down his neck.

He looked back at the bottles and finally just stuffed them all up on the shelf. Then he turned his attention to the pile of dusty scrolls nearby. He picked one up and couldn't help but unroll it, expecting some unreadable language. He was shocked to see that the writing looked familiar.

He turned to the Healer as he walked back into the room, holding the scroll up.

"This looks similar to the writing I have at home…" he pointed out. The Healer stopped dead, giving him an unreadable look.

"Well, where do you think your realm _got_ your language from, boy?" he snapped, and Cole turned back to the scroll.

"I can't really make it out though…just a word here and there, but it's different…"

"Course it is, most are ancient even for _this_ realm's standards." The Healer said. Cole looked at all the scrolls around him.

"Where did you get all of these?"

The Healer was silent as he picked a few scrolls up and began shoving them into the bookshelf.

"It's my job to keep them. I have records stretching back to before the rule of Kahzym the first down to the time of Shaizer."

Cole helped him put the scrolls into the small square cubbies in the bookshelf, shaking his head.

"You realize that doesn't mean much to me, right? I don't really know _anything_ about the history of this place…."

The Healer scoffed. "You know more than you think, boy. You _met_ Shazier."

Cole turned to him, frowning.

"I did?"

"You just knew him by a different name." The Old Oni shoved a few more records away. "The Iron Baron."

Cole looked at him in surprise.

"His name wasn't actually Iron Baron?"

The Healer scoffed again, shaking his head at Cole like he was an idiot.

"Course his name wasn't "Iron Baron"….what kind of people would name their kid that?"

"Why change it?" Cole picked up the last of the scrolls and placed them in the final cubby. The Healer looked over, regarding him with another unreadable expression.

"Shazier wanted people to respect him, _fear him_ , so he gave himself a name to fit his cruel personality. Names got _power_ , kid!" The Healer was getting closer to him, and Cole took a step back, not really sure what the old guy was getting at.

"Take your name." The Healer reached out a gnarled finger. "Cole… _Rock._ Sturdy, reliable, stubborn…" he gave Cole a firm jab with each word and the ninja pushed the Healer's hand away as the Ancient Oni continued. "Unassuming, but foundational. People build off of you, kid…they're gonna _continue_ to build off of you…"

Cole swallowed, rubbing the spot the Healer had jabbed.

"Gee…is that a compliment, or my horoscope?"

"Joke all you want, but you remember that names got _power._ They got _meaning._ Understood?"

The Healer's tone had become stern and intense and Cole finally nodded.

"Good." The ancient Oni went to walk away.

"What's _your_ name?"

The Healer froze at Cole's question. He finally chuckled softly.

"Nice try, kid…"

Cole dusted himself off.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? Healer? Old guy?"

The Healer turned and looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"You can call me _Master_ Healer _…_ "

Cole shook his head. "I'm not calling you that."

The Healer sighed and then chuckled with a shrug.

"The disrespect…." He thought for a few minutes. "You can call me Phos, then."

"Phos? That's your name?"

"No." Phos said. "But it's what you may call me."

Cole just stared at him for a few moments. The longer he spent with this guy, the more convinced he was that this Healer was insane. But he just nodded and Phos turned to busy himself with another pile.

Cole turned back to the scrolls, a sudden idea hitting home.

"Can I take one of these?"

Phos turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean one of the ancient, priceless records that cannot be found anywhere else? You want me just to _give it to you?"_ He finally shrugged. "Sure…why not?"

Cole blinked.

"If you don't want me to…"

"Nah, knock yourself out. What do I care?"

"Well…thanks." Cole studied the scrolls and chose a small one before tucking it into his belt. He glanced over at Dorhn, who was still out cold.

"Phos…"

"What do you want now?" the Healer asked, obviously annoyed. Cole glanced at the guard one last time before continuing.

"Syn…the little slave girl…she's got a brother. He's at the fortress, but he can't really _stay_ there…." Cole's heart was pounding; he didn't know why he was trusting the Healer with this, but for some reason, despite being completely crazy, Cole didn't feel like Phos was actually _threatening._

"Course not…" Phos said, his voice suddenly low. "The others wouldn't understand, would they? It's been so long, they only know how to fear the power that used to be our heritage…"

Cole fell silent, not sure how the Healer kept _doing_ that. Phos straightened, looking over calmly.

"Sure, bring him here. I can always use another free slave, can't I?"

"I…"

"Well, where else would you take him?" Phos cut in, hearing the hesitation in Cole's tone. "With your good friend the Dragon Master? I'm sure the Dragons will _love_ having a volatile Oni-powered child in the middle of their camp. Can't see anything going wrong with that at all…"

Cole sighed, still unsure. He _had_ thought of taking Hersh to Wu…but it made sense that the situation could get out of hand quickly. Phos regarded him with a knowing look.

"You're afraid I'll use him, because of his power," he muttered, once again hitting the point exactly. Cole didn't answer and the Healer shook his head.

"I wouldn't need to…" he said, and Cole stepped back in surprise as the Healer's eyes flashed purple.

"What…"

"It's up to you, kid. Do what you want…but I should warn you that your behemoth is going to be waking up shortly and will more than likely want to leave." His tone had gone back to 'irritated-senile' and he gestured to the scroll in Cole's belt. "Don't lose that, you hear? I expect that back next time you come."

Dorhn suddenly let out a groan and Cole swore Phos gave him a quick wink before disappearing around the corner into the back of the large tent.

"Wha…what happened?" The guard asked grumpily, and Cole sighed.

"You got bored and fell asleep, Dorhn. But it's time to head back."

11

Villagers were leaving the Fortress in droves as the Guardian flew overhead. Some of them recognized Cole; some of the children even waved. Many others cursed at them or scurried away, not sure what the Dragon rider's intentions were. Cole landed and headed into the fortress with his bodyguard hot on his heels. He hadn't gotten far when Heavy Metal stepped into the way. Cole resisted the urge to groan in annoyance…but just barely.

"We need to talk." the scarred Captain said.

"Do we? I feel like we just had a talk, not too…"

" _Now."_

Cole sighed and grudgingly followed Heavy Metal into a room. Heavy Metal dismissed Dorhn and then closed the door. Cole took a seat, looking at him in annoyance.

Heavy Metal finally turned, looking at Cole with an unsure expression.

"You're scaring people," Heavy Metal finally said, and Cole gave a start.

"What… _I'm_ scaring people?"

Heavy Metal sat and sighed. "You are too volatile…too unpredictable, and it's making…"

"You're calling _me_ volatile?!" Cole asked, leaning forward in disbelief. "I'm in a realm of _dragon_ and _Oni…_ I'm like the least volatile thing here!"

"You don't answer to anyone, and that makes people not trust you." Heavy Metal cut in, his tone making it clear he did not want to be interrupted again. Cole frowned but shut his mouth, allowing the Captain of the Guard to get to his point.

"I had hoped your stay wouldn't stretch this long…it's not normal for an outsider to be so close with the ruler. But Keyda has also made it clear she has no intentions of having you leave." Heavy Metal scratched his chin, regarding the boy in front of him. "So let _me_ make myself clear…having you here has put her in more danger than anything else could have done."

"How?" Cole snapped, defensive.

"Don't take my word for it, lad; think about it. She led this nation for three months with no incidents against her life…and now a few weeks into having you here a leader of an entire area of the nation felt the need to organize an assassination attempt. You're influencing her to make changes and its rubbing too many people wrong…and they're all the _wrong_ people to have on your bad side…"

"The realm has already changed…it _has_ to change; it's not my fault!" Cole pointed out. "Change is inevitable at this point…"

"Course it is." Heavy Metal said. "But you're going about it the way you seem to go about _everything_ …blasting and swinging." He shook his head. "Dorhn is assigned to follow you everywhere, and I'm sure you've picked up by this point that this measure is less about _protecting_ you as it is making sure you are staying in line…"

"Yeah, you know, I have been feeling pretty controlled lately," Cole said bitterly, and Heavy Metal put his hands up.

"I know you don't like it…but it's necessary. The Oni need to know that you don't have the power to just do whatever you want. They are used to knowing their place, to knowing the place of those around them…but you don't seem to fit anywhere in our hierarchy and that frightens them, making them angry. Warrack tried having you killed to solve the problem, but he failed. Next thing you know Keyda's threatening the whole council…and he certainly _felt_ threatened." Heavy Metal paused a moment before continuing. "There are people in this realm that would rather see the both of you dead than have any more of your changes erected that could threaten their positions. The execution today should help to convince people not to plot against you, but if you keep on attacking important parts of our culture, than people aren't just going to kill you…they're going to kill _her._ "

Cole was silent as he glowered, thinking about what Heavy Metal was saying. After a few minutes he spoke.

"So…I should just go back to wandering aimlessly around the fortress with no purpose?"

Heavy Metal thought about it.

"You could continue your visits to the villages, but you'd have to follow rules; you couldn't do anything major without speaking with us first. Your little projects…walls and wells and the like…should be fine as long as you no longer involve Keyda directly." He paused. "But the way you treat slaves is unexceptable. If you try to get rid of the hierarchy, you will lead this nation into anarchy and they'll destroy you just for trying."

Cole didn't answer, glaring at the ground as the Captain of the Guard continued.

"Just try to fit in…let Dorhn follow you around, follow the rules of the hierarchy, and for ancient's sake, stop acting so romantic with…"

"I'm not part of your hierarchy…and if people need my help, I'm going to give it to them, slave or not." Cole said firmly, standing to go. "And I'm not going to pretend that I'm not in love with Keyda…because I am. I'm _not_ going to hide that." He walked to the door, making it clear that their conversation was over.

"All the same, you need to be careful." Heavy Metal said as Cole turned the handle. " _Don't forget…_ you _already_ almost got her killed this week…"

Cole slammed the door behind him, and paused a second outside the room to run a hand through his hair, feeling both irate and nauseous. After a few minutes he was able to calm down enough that he felt that he could go talk to Keyda, and he headed down the hall to her office.

* * *

"Keyds?"

Cole had knocked but there was no answer. Now he slowly pushed the door open and saw her at her desk, he head in her hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked, entering the room. She looked up at him and sighed. He came around the desk and she stood and hugged him. He blinked in surprise and hugged her back.

"How was it?" he asked quietly.

"Awful. I'm glad you weren't there." she mumbled. She looked up at him. "How's Syn? Is she…?"

"She pulled through." Cole said with a smile. He moved some hair out of her face as she sighed, relieved. He cleared his throat. "But…but I _kinda_ gave her to the healer…"

"Gave?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Cole sighed.

"With everything that happened to her, I don't think she would be able to cope coming back here. She basically begged me to let her stay there …"

"But…" Keyda glanced around and lowered her voice. "But _Hershel."_

"About that…" Cole smiled sheepishly. "I think we can let him go with the Healer as well…I mean, Phos seemed to be ok with it and the more that I…"

"Phos? Who the heck is Phos?"

"Oh. That's the Healer's name…well, not _name…"_ he trailed off. "That guy's got a weird attachment to names, to be honest…"

"Cole!" Keyda said, bringing him back to the topic. "We can't just send Hershel to a random place…not the way he _is._ I thought we were going to send him to be with Wu until we could get him the vengestone…"

"It would cause a lot of grief, Keyds…just think of all that power in the midst of the Dragons…"

"But we can't just trust this healer! I still can't believe you trusted Syn with him…"

"Hey, Keyds…" Cole rubbed her arms as she started panicking. "It's going to be ok…the more I think about it, the more I know that this is going to work out."

She was silent for a few minutes.

"He can't just stay here, locked in his room," Cole urged. "Dorhn is already annoyed with how long he's been in there. In his opinion, Hershel should have gotten over everything within the day and gotten back to work. Keyds, this may be the only thing we can do to help Hersh until we get that vengestone. If he gets discovered _here_ …"

Keyda bit her lip.

"I know…I know." She sighed. "Ok, let's go tell him, and then we can take him to the Healer…"

She went to leave but Cole put a hand out to stop her. She gave him a weird look and noticed he looked really conflicted.

"What's wrong?"

"Well….I…I think it may be best if I go. By myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I…" he stopped, clearing his throat. "I don't want people seeing you running around with slaves, Keyds…"

She stared at him in shock and folded her arms. "What they heck has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Cole said, giving her a little smile. "But…this is just something _I_ need to do."

She shook her head, not understanding. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You need rest…it's been a long day, and you still aren't totally better from that sickness…"

She wanted to argue more, but she was feeling pretty worn out, and she knew he was right about the sickness.

"Fine, Idiot. Have it your way." She reached up and touched his face. "Come fill me in when you get back, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." He gave her a quick kiss and then headed out the door, closing it gently behind him. She shook her head; something was up, but she was too worn out to try to figure out what.

* * *

Dorhn still hadn't met back up with Cole, and the ninja was hoping to get out of the fortress with Hershel before that happened. No doubt his bodyguard would be angry, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Cole started to push open the door to Hershel's room, but a force suddenly slammed into it and forced the door closed. Cole blinked in surprise.

"Hersh?"

" _Go away."_

Cole tried to open the door, but was surprised to find it locked.

"Hersh….you need to open the door…"

" _I said…"_

"Do I need to knock it off its hinges?!" Cole asked, voice rising slightly. "Because I will. _Open the door, Hershel."_

There was a moment of silence, and then Cole heard the lock click. He sighed and pushed the door open. He caught sight of the room and his jaw dropped.

"Oh…Hersh…"

Burn marks covered the walls, and the two mats were riddled with large holes. Hersh was in one corner, glaring at Cole.

"It's getting worse and worse…" he said. "You need to leave…I'll hurt you."

"You're not going to hurt me, Hersh…" Cole said gently, approaching slowly. "It's going…"

"Keyda loves you, and she still hurt you." Hershel spat. " _You_ don't have any idea what it's like…having this inside of you…"

"You're right, I don't…" Cole was kneeling in front of him now. "Hersh, I came to tell you that Syn's ok. She pulled through, she's going to be fine."

Hershel looked up at him in surprise, and then his shoulders began shaking as he started crying in relief. Cole hushed him, pulling him close.

"We have to get you out of here, Hersh…"

"And go where?!" Hershel asked, looking up at him with hopeless eyes. "There's nowhere to go…the guards were banging on the door this afternoon, threatening…" He trailed off with a whimper. "If it weren't for the execution, they would have taken the time to drag me out. They said they would send someone tonight to teach me a lesson…"

"I'm going to take you to where Syn is." Cole interrupted, though the news that someone would be coming soon made everything feel more urgent.

"Where is she? Why? Why didn't you bring her back…"

"I left her with the healer; she didn't want to come back. But you're going to go there too Hersh…Phos will help you…"

Hershel looked at him and then shook his head.

"No…no there is no healer, is there?! Syn is dead, that's why you didn't bring her with you…"

To Cole's horror aura began whipping around the small boy as he pushed Cole away.

"You're taking me somewhere to kill me…you're trying to get rid of me….because I'm like _this!"_

 _"NO,_ Hershel, I'm trying to…"

"GO AWAY!"

A blast flew out and hit Cole straight on, knocking him backwards. He winced but pushed himself back up.

"Hershel, I told you that you can trust me, and I didn't lie. I promise you that Syn is ok…I really am just trying to…"

"Why should I believe you!?" Hershel yelled, eyes flashing. "The Baron said things too…promised things too. Everyone lies, everyone just _uses_ us…and you're no different!"

Hershel stood and Cole stood slowly as well, putting his hands out in a defensive way. If Hershel kept yelling, he was going attract attention…

"Hersh, _please…_ I know you're scared…but remember what we talked about?"

Hershel just glared, aura swirling around the room. Cole swallowed, mouth dry.

"We can't help being scared…but we _do_ get to decide what we _do_ about it _._ It doesn't feel like you have control, but you still get to decide what you do. If you keep this up, you are going to be discovered, and I won't be able to help you."

"There is no way that I _won't_ be discovered!" Hershel spat. "I can't hide this! I can't even stay in my room all day without destroying things!"

"Syn needs you, Hersh." Cole said quietly, and Hershel's glower lessened slightly. "What is she going to do if something happens to you? You need to come with me _now_ , before that guard gets here."

The aura was dwindling, but orbs still sphered the teen's fists.

"I know you don't feel like you can trust anyone…like you're alone. But I'm telling you, you _can_ trust me. But you have to decide to do that…"

A minute dragged by, then another. Hershel finally lowered his fists; his eyes faded back to brown and he started falling sideways, exhausted. Cole lurched forward, catching his small frame before he hit the floor.

"You're ok…you're ok, Hersh…" he said, helping Hershel back to his feet. The small slave blinked up at him, dazed. Cole pulled one of the teen's arms around his shoulders, supporting him as they stood.

"We just need to get outside to my dragon, ok?" he said, and Hershel nodded, still tired. They made their way down the hallways. In all Cole's explorations, he had discovered a few rarely used passages. They took longer to navigate as they wound through the fortress, but they were lightly trafficked.

They finally made it outside into the darkness, and Cole called out to the Guardian in his mind.

"Cole!"

Cole froze, closing his eyes at Dorhn's voice. The bodyguard started coming towards them, and he felt Hershel start to shake.

"It's ok Hersh…deep breaths…just stay calm…" he whispered, praying that Hershel would stay calm, praying that the Guardian heard him and was on his way.

" _Cole!"_ Dorhn was nearly on them when the Guardian swooped down and landed in front of Cole. The Master of Earth sagged in relief as he helped Hershel up onto the Guardian's back. Dorhn grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"What are you doing!?" He asked, leering down at him with his massive frame.

"Dorhn…"

"You have been avoiding me all afternoon, and now I catch you out here, sneaking off into the night with another slave child…"

Cole glanced up at Hershel. He knew the kid was scared; he was going to be exposed if they waited here any longer. Cole quickly moved to board the Dragon, but his guard grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere…" he said, and Cole stiffened.

"Let go," he said, voice deadly soft.

"You aren't allowed to go anywhere after dark…and you certainly aren't allowed to go anywhere without _me…"_

His grip tightened, and Cole's arm began to glow. Dorhn noticed it and leaned in to hiss.

"You need to learn how to pick your battles, _outsider_ …what do you think will happen if you attack me?"

Cole was literally shaking with fury and the desire to beat some sense into his bodyguard. But he could almost feel Hershel's anxiety…plus if he tried to free himself now Dorhn would make it a full blown fight. Cole knew he could win; especially with his Guardian on his side. But his guard was right; an outsider and a Dragon beating up a dragon master? It would only make everything worse. Not to mention that Hershel would undoubtedly react…

"Get off the dragon, slave." Dorhn's voice was threatening and Cole swallowed. He looked over at his Guardian and sent a voiceless command.

The Dragon took to the sky suddenly, and Hershel cried out as he hung on for dear life. Dorhn let out a snarl as he shook Cole by the arm.

"Where's the beast taking it?"

"Ah, Dragons…" Cole said, shaking his head. "Sometimes, they just got a mind of their own…"

Dorhn glared.

"Don't think for a second you've got me fooled. You've been doing this too long…going where you please, ignoring direct orders…"

"You need to let go now." Cole said again, but Dorhn shook his head.

"I've got orders for when you behave like this, Outsider…" He began yanking Cole back to the fortress with his Iron grip, and Cole began to power up once again.

"Don't even think about it…you'll only make things worse for yourself." Dorhn said. Cole debated whether it was worth it…but Heavy Metal's last words to him kept playing in his head. He felt so frustrated; he hated it, but he couldn't risk giving Keyda anymore negative limelight. He knew that Dorhn couldn't hurt him; Keyda would murder him. So he grit his teeth and decided to just wait out whatever this punishment was. The important thing was that Hershel got away…He just had to hope that everything would go well getting the kid to Phos. He closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine what would happen if Hershel exposed himself in front of the village before making it to the healer's tent. He would just have to hope….

Dorhn yanked him down a set of stairs, and Cole bristled as he realized that they were heading down to the dungeons. Seriously?! He was going to _lock him up?!_ Cole's pride made him try to yank out of the Guard's grasp, but Dorhn continued to pull him along. He came up to one of the dungeon cells and threw open the door. Cole glared at him, but the dragon master's face was stony.

"You can spend the night in here, and tomorrow we can figure out what to do with you and your thieving…"

"What are you talking about?" Cole spat, and Dorhn's eyes narrowed.

"You've stolen two slaves from the fortress now…that makes you a _thief._ You may think that you have some kind of immunity because of how Keyda feels about you, but there are still laws, and you will still be kept accountable for your actions."

Cole glanced at the cell. Seeing the familiar layout with the wall-cuffs and chains suddenly took him back to months ago, when he had been tortured in an identical place. The memory made him balk, and he pushed backwards against the guard. Dorhn wasted no time throwing him forward into the cell, slamming the door closed as he locked it. Cole pushed himself up off the cold moist rocks, still shaking with fury. He wanted to blow that door off his hinges; it couldn't hold him here. Nothing could. He powered up his earth punch, about to carry out his escape, but he froze right before hitting the door. He let out an angry exhale as he allowed his earth punch die down. They wanted him to react like that; to prove that he was a threat to their way of life…someone who believed themselves above the system. He had freed Hershel; he wasn't going to apologize for that. But he could wait out this consequence for that action. He had no doubt Keyda would be furious at this; he knew that they couldn't keep him here, and he knew that _they_ knew it as well. They just wanted as many reasons as possible to prosecute him….they were pushing him, trying to find his limits until he did something unforgivable. He moved to a corner of the cell, slowly falling into a sitting position, his head up against the stone walls. Well, they wouldn't break him tonight.

He closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories that kept trying to force themselves to the forefront of his mind.

12

The beating of Dragon wings woke the Healer in the night. It took him a few minutes to get up from his place on his sleeping mat; he hated how rickety and creaky he was getting. He moved silently to the front of the tent and pushed away the door flap. A large dragon came in for a landing; the Healer scratched his chin as he caught sight of the small figure on the back, glowing in terror. The dragon eyed him and the Healer chuckled.

"You making deliveries now?" he asked softly, and the Guardian narrowed its eyes. The boy was still clinging to its back, whimpering softly.

"Eh…boy!" the Healer called, just loud enough for the child to hear. The figure turned to face him and the Healer beckoned for him to dismount.

"You must be the one Cole told me about…hurry and get off of there; we don't want to attract too much attention…"

At the sound of Cole's name, the boy relaxed slightly, but he didn't move to get off the dragon. The Healer squinted up at him.

"Where is that yellow-skinned softie, anyways?"

"He got caught...and the dragon left without him…" came the timid reply. Phos shook his head.

"Eh, that kid…gives me the impression he's always in trouble one way or another…"

" _Hershel!"_

The call came from behind Phos, and the Healer turned to see the small slave girl come running out of the tent.

"Syn…" the boy's response was hardly a whisper, and he slid off the Dragon. She ran up to him and he knelt so he could check her over, studying the bandage job around her middle.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tone serious, and she nodded.

"Get inside, you too…quit making a scene." Phos snapped, glancing around. "You're both utterly hopeless at discretion… _get in there!"_

They glanced up and then hurried to dash back into the tent. Phos shook his head as if he was annoyed and turned back to the guardian.

"Looks like we both got our work cut out for us, eh?"

* * *

Keyda stared down that the gathered crowds, wishing that the execution was already over. She had been to so many over the years…but she had always been in the crowd, not up lauding over it like it was some triumph. The men that had plotted and attacked her deserved to die; she had no qualms about that. They could have killed her, or Cole…they _did_ hurt Syn, even though the small child hardly posed any threat to them and their plans. Yes, this punishment was fair…it was justified. But glorifying over their deaths in this way…

A cheer erupted from the crowd as two dragon masters dragged a figure out of the fortress and towards the makeshift stage. There was a black bag over his head, and he stumbled and fought as they dragged him over to the Head block and forced him to kneel. Oni sneered and screamed and children threw stones and debris. Keyda closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts before turning to Heavy Metal to give the order.

"What an occasion."

Keyda froze in fear and disbelief. Her Captain of the Guard had been replaced by the Baron, who gazed out over the crowd with his ever-present look of amusement.

She went to back up, to run, but she could only stare as he turned to face her.

"You can't leave now, dear Keyda…the fun has only just _begun…"_

She found herself frozen in place next to him, and she wished she could curse, or run, or _attack!_ But she could only stand, unmoving, still staring down at the stage. The yells and jeers seemed to dull while time slowed down. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck and back in the blazing heat, but she felt cold.

"Isn't it so justifying seeing people get the fate they deserve?" the Baron asked, his tone light and conversational. There were things Keyda wished she could scream back at him, but she couldn't speak any more than she could move. He smiled at her, condescending and proud, and she watched as the dragon masters finally forced the figure on the stage to be still, neck exposed as the executioner lifted the sharpened ax.

"Ah yes…we must punish the guilty, mustn't we?" The Baron lifted a gloved hand, signaling to the executioner. One of the dragon masters ripped the black bag off the figure's head. Keyda's eyes widened in horror as the captive looked up to meet her gaze with a look of terror. She finally managed to scream as the ax swung down to Cole's exposed neck.

She bolted awake drenched in sweat, and as the terror faded she was aware of the aura ripping around her. Her breaths came in horrified gasps, and she closed her eyes, trying to force her heart to stop beating so fast.

 _It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it_ isn't real….

After what felt like too long, the aural storm finally seemed to slow and fade and she escaped her bed, tossing the sheets off of herself as she hurried to the small basin and water pump in a conjoining room. She splashed the freezing water on her face, gasping as it woke her up more fully. She stood there for a while, leaning heavily on her hands as she gripped the edges of the basin.

* * *

Daylight eventually made its way through the window and there was a knock at the door. Keyda finished re-weaving the chunk of hair she always kept braided, and headed to open the door. Without Hershel or Syn, she was doing so herself nowadays. She frowned as she thought of Hershel; Cole had never come to report…

The door revealed Heavy Metal, and she could tell by his expression that he had more bad news. She sighed and opened the door more fully so he could enter.

"What now?"

Heavy Metal was silent as he stared at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

" _What?_ "

"We caught a thief, early this morning."

Keyda frowned, not sure why this warranted an early morning visit.

"A thief? Where are they now?"

"They were apprehended and put in the dungeon until I could talk to you about punishment." Heavy Metal said, and Keyda sat in an armchair, annoyed that he felt the need to bother her with these matters before they even had a chance to get ready for the day.

"Well, what did they steal?"

"Slaves…two young slaves."

Keyda stared at him, still not comprehending, and Heavy Metal continued.

"The first was actually taken a few days ago…but last night the theif was stopped in the middle of smuggling the other out of the fortress…on the back of his dragon…"

It finally clicked and Keyda stood, furious.

"You locked _Cole_ in the _dungeon?!"_ She immediately began moving towards the door, but the scarred captain stepped in her way, blocking her path. She gave him a murderous look.

" _Out of my way…"_

"Keyda. You can't keep giving him special treatment; he stole from the fortress and he must be punished…"

" _Punished?"_ she spat, her eyes flashing.

"He can't be treated as above the law any longer; he needs to be held accountable. You _know_ the punishment for stealing…."

Heavy Metal was pinned against the door before he could finish the sentence.

"You wouldn't dare…" she murmured, her fists glowing. Despite the Hatred targeting him, Heavy Metal was surprisingly calm.

"You're right lass…I wouldn't; I know you'd kill me before I even had the chance to _try_ to chop one of his hands off…but don't you see? Word is going to get out, Keyda; his free reign is the reason that Warrack tried to kill you…"

"You don't know that." Keyda said, not releasing him. She thought a moment longer before speaking again. "Besides…he didn't steal those slaves."

Heavy Metal narrowed his eyes as she continued.

"The slaves were _payment_ …to the Healer…"

"For what?" the Captain's tone made it clear he didn't believe her.

"You're the one who said that no one could know that I was sick…that I needed to get better as soon as possible. Cole went and got medicine from the Healer, and as payment I promised him my two personal slaves. They're only children…and traumatized children at that. Are you saying that you would have rather had me pay out of the treasury instead of using two basically worthless slaves as payment?"

He scoffed.

"I know you're lying, Keyda…"

"You can't prove that…" she said, and then raised an eyebrow. "What's the punishment for lying, anyways? Are you going to cut out my tongue?"

Heavy Metal just glared, and Keyda finally released him, knowing she had won this round. He rubbed his neck and shook his head.

"Even if that _was_ true…he broke his curfew and resisted arrest…"

"I certainly hope so." Keyda cut in bitterly, but Heavy Metal continued.

"Tried to run from his handler…even without the stealing charge, I'll still have to give him three days imprisonment at the very least,"

"Absolutely not." She shoved past him and finally got through the doorway.

" _Keyda!"_ He sounded exasperated, but she ignored him as she wound through the halls towards the dungeons. The closer she got, the more furious she became. How _dare_ they…

She threw open the door to the dungeon, and the guards stood erect as they caught sight of her glowing eyes. She spotted Dorhn outside one of the cells and her fists clenched.

"Open the door." She ordered as she reached him, and the dragon master hesitated. She glared at him.

" _Now."_

Dorhn turned and put the key into the lock and Keyda had thrown open the door before the guard even had the chance to. It took her a few moments to locate the figure in black among the shadows of the cell. She marched over and knelt down in front of him, reaching out to touch his arm. He woke with a start and she frowned at how cold his skin felt. He blinked at her, and she swallowed.

"Did they hurt you?"

Her tone was low and threatening, though Cole knew it wasn't geared towards him. He sat up blearily and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine….just…just reliving old times."

She shook her head and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here…"

"Keyds…" Cole didn't follow her to the open cell door and she turned, confused and angry.

"What?!"

He hesitated, as if trying to think of what to say. Her frown deepened; there was that look again; what was going on with him?!

"I…I don't want you to involve yourself in this…"

She stared at him, incredulous.

"Well, _I'm involved._ So you don't have to…"

"I'm serious," he cut in, and she threw her arms up.

"So am I! What is up with you?! It's like, like you've…" she trailed off as she saw his expression and scoffed. She took a step closer, raising her voice.

"Are we a team!?"

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"A team…remember that? That was _you_ who said that… _"_ She took another step forward, her eyes flashing. "Did you mean it, or not?!"

He swallowed. "Of course I meant it…"

"Then why are you suddenly acting like you're in this alone?!"

He met her angry gaze, but didn't look like he had enough energy to fight back.

"I know I'm not in this alone, Keyds…but…"

"But what?!"

"But I don't mind paying the consequences, if it means that people will stop targeting you!" Cole finally snapped.

"What are you talking about, Idiot? Warrack's attack had nothing to do with _you…"_

"Are you sure about that?" Cole demanded. "Because if anything ever happened to you, and there was something I could have done differently to stop it…"

"So, what? You're just going to give up?! Let Heavy Metal and Dorhn and whoever else push you around and lock you up because you're scared someone might react badly if you stand up for yourself?!" she asked angrily. "Since when do you give in to _bullies_?!"

He clenched his jaw, looking away.

"This is different Keyds. I did something that was against the law. I don't regret it…but if I keep skirting around the consequences, people are only going to get angrier…"

She shook her head. "If _I_ say that you're above the law, then you're above the _law, Cole!"_

"That's the problem!" he retorted. "I can't _be_ above the law…not anymore. Keyda you know it's not gonna kill me to sit in here a few more days, and if it helps for all of this to blow over…"

"I can't believe you're just gonna roll over and take it! I keep you in your room for an hour and you run off, but Heavy Metal can put you in the _dungeon_ overnight and…"

Cole grabbed her arms and she stopped talking, though she still shook with anger.

"Keyds…I'm not going to let them hurt me…or keep me here forever. But I can sit in here a few days; will you just let me do that? To keep you safe?"

"It won't make any difference!" she spat, but he shook his head.

"But it _might."_ He came closer and she continued to glare at him. "I want to keep trying to make a difference here…but…but I've realized that might mean I need to start following a few of their rules."

"You're an Idiot." she said, still angry, and he dropped her arms. She folded them, fixing him with a disgusted look.

"You wanna stay down here? _Fine._ I told you a while ago you were free to do what you wanted." she said acidly. She turned to go and then glanced back before leaving. "But I guess with you down here, someone else is going to have to do your job for you…it's been awhile since I got to do some village visits…"

"Keyds, _no._ Don't go out there, not so close to…"

"You're not the only one who still wants to make a difference," she said angrily, and the cell door slammed closed. She went to walk back out of the dungeons, but turned to talk to Dorhn before she left. She fixed him with a murderous look, though his calm face didn't betray any reaction.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on him again…I will destroy you personally," she hissed. She saw a flicker of something break his stony mask, and then she was gone.

* * *

Heavy Metal was against it as well, but she couldn't care less at this point. She knew she wasn't going to make it far just on foot, so she decided she'd visit the healer's village to see how Hershel and Syn were getting along. She realized she still wasn't even sure if Hershel had _made_ it…she had been so mad at Cole she had forgotten to ask.

She reached the Healer's village a little past midday, and she ignored the villagers' strange looks as she headed towards the Healer's tent. As she pushed herself through the door flap the first thing she saw was Syn, dusting a shelf of glass bottles.

" _Syn!"_

The girl jumped and knocked one of the bottles off the shelf, barely able to catch it in time. She whirled around, her eyes wide with fear.

"I…I…."

Keyda came in to get a better look at her, and frowned when she realized the small child was trembling.

"What's wrong?"

"She's fine." A raspy voice cut in and Keyda turned to see an Ancient Oni sitting in a chair, nearly completely hidden by piles of junk. "She's just terrified that you've come here to drag her back to the fortress with you…"

He looked the same as he had all those years ago, when Heavy Metal had dragged her here.

"Of course I'm not going to take her back." Keyda snapped. She looked around the room and her frown deepened. "Where's Hershel? Did he make it here?"

"I'm here." A timid voice cut in, and he appeared in the front of the tent from a room in the back. She sighed in relief at seeing him safe, but like his sister, his expression was wary and unsure.

"Is…is Cole ok?" he finally asked, and she clenched her fist.

"Oh yeah, he's _fine…"_

"I didn't mean to leave him!" Hershel said, voice rising. "I mean, the big guy just grabbed him…and then the dragon took off…I…"

"I know it's not your fault, Hershel," Keyda interjected, forcing her tone to be more gentle. "Cole's just being an Idiot. I'm only here because I wanted to make sure you made it ok…"

"Of course," the old Healer cut in. "The Ruler just popping by to make sure the runaway slave made it ok to his hideout…"

"He's not a runaway," she snapped. "As far as everyone is aware, I gave you both of them in payment for services rendered."

"Ah…" the Ancient Oni raised an eyebrow. "And which services would those be?"

She fell silent and he studied her face, taking in the dark circles under her eyes.

"Either he didn't give you the tea…or you haven't been using it," he finally said, and she bristled. Cole had in fact given her the small jar full of flowers…but she couldn't bring herself to use it. This Healer may have saved her once, but that didn't mean she just trusted him.

"I don't need it," she said stiffly, and he let out a raspy chuckle.

"No…you don't." he agreed, giving her a strange look. "What you need to do is learn how to _control_ your powers."

She swallowed at his tone, but scoffed. "And I suppose _you're_ some kind of expert?" she asked angrily.

He smiled and she stiffened as she swore his eyes flashed purple.

"Just a bit." he admitted. He turned back to the scroll he was reading, scratching his chin. "Come back sometime with that Idiot of yours and I'll teach ya, if you'd like…"

She just stared at him and he glanced up with a wink.

"Hey, _your_ words, not mine."

She turned away from him, looking back towards Syn and Hershel. They both looked well enough. She finally turned back to the Healer, ignoring his earlier offer.

"I expect you to treat them well…if anything happens to them…"

"Shoo, girl. I don't have time for your paranoia." the Healer snapped, once again engrossed in his scroll. She blinked and swore she heard Syn giggle. She shot the child a glare and Syn hurried to stifle her laughter. She had come to make sure they were both ok, and she had done so. She turned and left the tent without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

13

A slave woke her the next day and informed her that Wu had come to visit. She groaned; just what she needed on top of everything else. She dressed quickly and put her circlet on. She realized how familiar its weight was now. She had informed the slave to fetch her some breakfast to take to her office; she wasn't sure if the elderly Dragon Master had eaten or not, but she wasn't starving just because he had decided to show up in the morning.

The man in Golden Armor stood as she entered the room, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down, Wu." She said as she took her seat. She looked around and frowned slightly. "Have you seen Heavy Metal?"

"No." Wu said, though he didn't seem worried about that fact.

"I guess it's been awhile since our last meeting, huh?" she said. Wu fixed her with a concerned look.

"Yes, but I came mainly to see how you were…" he trailed off as he sat forward in his chair. "I heard about the assassination attempt…"

She shrugged, trying to pass for nonchalant. "It wasn't the first time someone tried to kill me…"

"Keyda." Wu's tone was serious, and she sighed.

"We're fine…the only one hurt was a little slave girl…but we got her to a healer in time. Well…I guess the attackers themselves didn't fare too well." She fiddled unconsciously with the end of her braid before looking back up. "So, is there anything else you wanted to talk about, or did you just want to congratulate me on not dying?"

"You've taken measures to ensure your safety?" Wu asked, apparently not willing to drop the subject. "Where's Cole."

Keyda scoffed, having almost forgotten how annoyed she was with Wu's student.

"In the Dungeon at the moment…"

"What?" Wu's eyebrows shot up in alarm and she scowled.

"The Idiot could leave whenever he wants… he's _choosing_ to stay down there." She leaned forward, suddenly willing to vent. "He's been so distant lately, like he doesn't want to work together… like he should be the only one to take risks…"

"He does get that way…" Wu admitted, and she slammed her hands down.

"It's so _aggravating!_ He's down there now because he broke a few rules and the punishment apparently is three days dungeon time…but there's no need…"

"What kinds of rules?" Wu asked, and Keyda shrugged angrily.

"He's supposed to have an escort everywhere now…I wanted it for protection, but I think it was mainly another way for everyone to try to control him. The other night he was trying to help this slave kid, but it was after curfew and he wasn't bringing his escort. It's _stupid_ …I should have gone with him. He talked me out of it, but if I had been there Dorhn wouldn't have _dared…"_

"He's got to find his place here." Wu said, interrupting. "He needs to find where he fits, and I think the other Oni need to know where he fits as well. If he's going to live here, he's going to need to be able to exist without you fighting his battles or pulling him out of consequences every time…"

"You always take his side!" Keyda snapped angrily. Wu smiled for the first time that visit as she stewed.

"I do agree that he needs to stop distancing himself…you realize that's how he reacts to fear, right?" Wu added gently. Keyda scoffed.

"What the heck is he so scared about?! I mean, sure….the attack was terrifying, but he's literally been on the brink of death so many times that I would think…"

"He's scared of losing you." Wu said bluntly, and Keyda looked up. "No doubt the attack has made him cautious…and even paranoid…of how the Oni see him—and as an extension— _you."_

"He's such an Idiot." Keyda muttered quietly, but she seemed to be considering what Wu was saying. The Dragon Master sat back in his seat, stroking his beard.

"Well…I'm glad you're both ok." he said. "Now that you mention it, there are a few items of business we could probably discuss, if you have the time…"

* * *

Keyda avoided going to see Cole that day, partly to punish him, and partly because she really didn't like seeing him locked up and she couldn't promise that she wouldn't just blast the door down. The meeting with Wu dragged longer than she would have wanted, and she visited a few more villages; basically, by the time it was time to turn in she was exhausted. Her bed had been fixed since the attack, and she collapsed into it gratefully. Just a few months ago she had spent every night on a bed mat on the floor…but now she doubted she'd ever be able to go back to that. Right before falling asleep she suddenly remembered the small jar full of dark colored petals hidden away in one of the drawers and had a moment where she wondered if she should use them. Then she shook her head, rolling over. She still wasn't sure that she trusted that Healer.

* * *

Cole spent a lot of the day pacing. He thought back to when he was injured; it had been difficult to want to fight and not be able to. But he was finding that it was even _harder_ to be fully capable of fighting back but choosing not to.

He had no idea how long it had been. With no windows or much light at all in the dark cell, it could have been two days or a week or a few hours... his stomach growled painfully and he stopped pacing to frown down at it. He had been pretty sure that _food_ was supposed to be included in this whole incarceration deal…but thus far he hadn't been brought anything to eat. It was making him feel weak and dizzy, and more than a little hangry. He sighed angrily and went over to the door, banging on it in frustration. There was no answer…just as there hadn't been each of the other times he had tried. He clenched his fist. He _knew_ Dorhn was right outside the door, waiting for him to break down and break out. He took a deep breath and his arm powered up. With a punch the shuttered window on the door exploded out into the hall with a clatter.

"Dorhn!" Cole said, poking his face up to the window. He could make out the hulking guard's arm and side from his viewpoint and he narrowed his eyes as he was met with silence.

"What time is it?" Cole tried.

The guard didn't move and didn't answer, and Cole forced himself to just walk away so he wouldn't pound the door down. This whole situation felt like a test, and he wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of failing it. He went back to his corner and sat down, determined to try to get some sleep. Despite not knowing what the time was, he had a feeling that it was night, and he felt an ache of disappointment that Keyda hadn't even come to see him today. He knew _why…_ but that didn't mean it hurt less. He grimaced as he lowered himself down to the cold stones; this situation was _not_ doing his back any good. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, reminding himself that he only had one day left. He stomach growled again, loudly, and he scowled against the hunger pains. The kitchen was going to be one of his first stops once he finally made it out of here…

* * *

Aura whipped around Keyda's room as she cried out and fought, once again, with her inner demons. One of the blasts of Hatred hit the overhanging cloth on her bed and it began smoking. A chunk of it fell, landing on her face. The acrid smell woke her up, and she bolted up, coughing and choking as she shoved the charred cloth away from her face. She shuddered in the darkness, and the aura finally subsided. She glanced towards her side table and finally sighed in anger as she pushed herself out of bed. She yanked the drawer open and fished out the small jar, taking a deep breath. She went to the rarely-used fireplace in her room and lit a small fire to boil water in the tin kettle hanging above the fire. She sat in front of the fire while she waited, her chin resting on her knees while she looked at the contents of the jar. Once the kettle finally started whistling, she took a pinch of the fragile petals and dropped them into the boiling water. After allowing it to steep for a bit, she took the kettle off the fire and poured herself a cup of tea before dousing the rest of the fire.

She took a seat in her armchair, legs tucked up under her, and took a hesitant sip. The tea didn't have much of a flavor and she paused to see if she felt any different. After a minute or so she shrugged and began to drink the rest of it slowly. The hot liquid itself seemed to have a calming effect, and she realized that she was getting drowsy. She thought about how she needed to make her way back to bed, but she had fallen fast asleep before she had a chance to leave her chair.

* * *

The breeze rustled Keyda's hair, and she took a deep breath. The sun was beating down, but rather than glaring, the sunlight seemed softer. She spotted something colorful in the distance. Intrigued, she walked forward until she came across a field of bright red flowers. She marveled at them for a while, kneeling to touch their soft petals. She didn't realize that flowers could just grow on their own like this; she had seen a few over the years, mainly just buds on crops and such. But a field like this…

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Keyda whirled at the voice, and she was met by an Oni woman with kind eyes and carved ivory horns. Echo smiled at her as Keyda continued to stare, dumbfounded.

"Hello, Keyda." Echo said, her voice warm. She walked over and sat next to Keyda and reached into the flowers. She picked a single bloom and Keyda watched silently as the woman wove the poppy into the end of her braid. She caught Keyda's glance and laughed.

"You seem stressed, poor girl…"

"Are…" Keyda paused for a moment. "Are you _real?_ Are you actually here, or…"

"Does it matter?" Echo picked another flower and gently tucked it behind Keyda's ear. Keyda frowned as she touched the poppy.

"Yes. I _want_ you to be real."

Echo laughed again; it was such a light sound.

"I'm real to you, Keyda…and that is enough for me to be real." Her smile faded slightly as she gave Keyda an almost motherly look. "Just as your fear is real enough to bring the Baron to life…"

The younger girl shuddered slightly and gave Echo a pleading look.

"Isn't there any way to get rid of him? I can't…I can't keep going on like this!"

Keyda surprised herself by starting to cry and Echo pulled her into a hug.

"He's dead…. but it feels like I'm still under his thumb…like he's always _right there_ …" She shuddered and Echo shushed her, running a comforting hand down her hair and back. "I'm afraid I'm becoming exactly what he always wanted me to be…"

"The Baron only ever wanted you to be pawn, Keyda…and you have grown so far beyond that." Echo comforted. "He tormented you for so long…it's no surprise his influence seems to linger. It won't be easy to get rid of him, but it is possible."

" _How?"_

Echo pulled back and looked at Keyda's forlorn expression. She smiled sadly.

"You are more powerful than you know, Keyda…but you need help to learn how to control it."

Keyda bristled. "You don't mean going to that old kook…"

Echo smoothed some hair out of her face. "I suppose he does give that impression…many Healers probably would, nowadays…but he could help you, Keyda. If you would let him, he could…"

Echo's voice seemed to be getting softer, and Keyda looked over in fear that she was waking up.

"Wait…don't go yet…" she said, and Echo looked over in surprise. Keyda bit her lip.

"Last time we talked…I never got the chance to ask you…" she trailed off, not sure if Echo was even _real…or_ if she would even be willing to answer the question she was dying to ask.

The horned Oni gave her a comforting smile. "Go ahead, Keyda."

"The Elder….he….he mentioned that you loved someone, once…"

Echo's expression clouded suddenly, as if remembering a bad memory.

"The Elder…" her tone had become bitter and Keyda frowned. Echo turned back to her.

"I did love someone once…in fact, I _still_ love them." Her smile returned. "I wasn't as careful as I should have been, perhaps…but I fell in love with Antirock. A dragon." She leaned back on her hands. "You can imagine how that went down…"

Keyda smiled slightly.

"And I thought people were giving _me_ a hard time…"

"It proved to be the decision that pulled everything apart." Echo admitted suddenly. "But even though it all went wrong…even though it felt like in the end I lost _everything…_ it wasn't the end. Not really."

"So…you don't regret it?"

Echo gave her a resolute look.

"I regret some of the things that happened…but regret loving him? No. I never have."

Keyda let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and she sagged in relief.

"Did he ever act like an Idiot?"

Echo looked at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding? Of course he did. The more you learn, Keyda, the more you are going to realize that all men _are_ idiots!"

They chuckled together and Echo reached out and grabbed Keyda's hand.

"I know the road has been rough…and it probably won't smooth out anytime soon…but you aren't alone, Keyda. He's going to be with you through it all, and you have allies rooting for you, even if they feel like they have to root in silence."

Keyda gave her a questioning look and realized with a shock that the world around them really was starting to fade. Echo gave her one last hug.

"You are doing better than you think you are…" she whispered, and Keyda closed her eyes as she clung to her. But the next moment, she was opening her eyes to a room streaked with sunlight, her teacup still in her hands.

* * *

 _The three days aren't…_

 _Open it, Dorhn!_

The voices mingled and woke Cole. He could hear the keys jangling in the door and tried to sit up. The world swirled around him and he grabbed his head until the dizziness passed. When he opened his eyes again he could make out Keyda's silhouette, arms crossed as she studied him. He gave her a side smile.

"Hey."

She didn't say anything, and he realized she was waiting for him to stand up. He rose slowly, leaning up against the wall behind him. He hoped that it just looked like he was trying to be unconcerned, not like he was trying to support himself so he didn't pass out.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" she asked dryly as she watched him, and he chuckled.

"You know, I _feel_ like I have…but…"

"Then are you ready to get out of here?"

The pain in his stomach was reason enough to readily agree. "Has it been three days already?"

"Well let's see…" Keyda seemed to be thinking. "There was all of yesterday…and the day before…and the whole night before that…" she shrugged. "So I'd say that was enough for this little 'infraction of the law'. And since I'm in charge, I guess I get to decide that." She gestured with her head. "C'mon."

He pushed himself off the wall, the dizzy spell having passed. He followed her out of the cell and past Dorhn. The guard gave him a stony look and Cole held his gaze as they passed. The dragon master went to follow them, but Keyda turned suddenly and fixed him with an intense glare.

"When I am with him, there is no reason for you to be. I'll inform you when you can resume your position."

There was another flicker of emotion across Dorhn's face, but he bowed his head in understanding and stepped back as Cole and Keyda made their way out of the dungeons. Cole was panting by the time they reached the top of the stairs; apparently when you didn't eat for two and a half days, you had next to no energy…

"I don't suppose we could stop by the kitchen?" Cole asked, though he had already decided he was heading there whether Keyda wanted to or not. She turned and raised an eyebrow and he tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"They hadn't given me breakfast yet!" he explained, and she rolled her eyes.

"You and your food…" she muttered, but she started heading towards the kitchen. Cole sagged in relief, both that she was willing to do so and that she hadn't asked about how much he had already eaten. Part of him was angry enough with Dorhn and Heavy Metal to tell her…but he wasn't sure what the repercussions of that would be. He was not a fan of either man, but he wasn't sure he _really_ wanted them to be the target of Keyda's uncontrollable wrath.

His mouth began watering the second he could even _smell_ the cooking food, and he really had to fight the instinct to take off running. They entered the kitchen and after a few moments a few slaves brought some fresh loaves and fruit. He tore into the bread-like food and Keyda watched, slightly amused.

"Someday I'm going to have to teach you proper eating etiquette… " she finally said. It reminded her of the first day she had met all the outsiders, and the Baron had thrown a large banquet for them. She wondered if any of them even realized how much food they had eaten…how much all of that would normally _cost_. They had wolfed it down…she still remembered the Baron's disgusted expression as he watched them.

"Can't help it…." Cole said with a wink, already feeling a lot better. She rolled her eyes again and headed for the door. She didn't enjoy lingering in the kitchen…it brought back too many memories. He followed close behind with his arms still full of food. They walked in silence for a while and Cole eventually finished the last of his breakfast. He sighed contently and looked over at her. Her expression seemed far away and he wondered if she was still mad at him.

"Keyds…" he started, and she seemed to be jerked out of whatever train of thought she had been lost in. She stopped walking and looked over at him.

"Wu visited yesterday…he heard about the assassination attempt."

"How is he?" Cole asked, not sure why she was bringing this up.

She shrugged. "Old and cryptic…so I assume the same as always." He smirked at that as she continued. "But you know, he agrees with me…you need to stop distancing yourself every time you're scared."

"What?" he sounded defensive. "I'm not…there isn't any…" he trailed off and then raised an eyebrow. "He _agrees_ with you, huh?"

She poked him angrily.

"Yes. He does. Look...you had your little macho martyr moment…but we need to set some things straight for the future."

He frowned, studying her carefully. "The…future?"

"I'm afraid of losing you…and you're afraid of losing me. We've established that…so no more of this trying to take on the world on our own. We promised we would do that together, so from here on out we're _together._ Got it?"

He looked at her for a few moments and then smiled and took her hands.

"Got it."

She looked up at him for a moment and then scoffed.

"Good. Now you need to go get cleaned up. You smell awful."

He laughed but managed to pull off an affronted expression as well.

"Hey…that's not fair; I've been in jail!"

"All the more reason to _clean yourself up,_ " she repeated, and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…anything else, your majesty?"

"Actually, yes." she said, ignoring his sarcasm as she started walking away. "Pack."

He gave a start. "Pack?!"

She glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"Yeah…if we're going to Ninjago for two days, you might need a few things."

14

Heavy Metal was not pleased when Keyda told him, but she was still pretty upset with him and didn't care. He had been adamant that it would be impossible for her to leave the realm so close to the assassination attempt, but she argued that this would be the best time to do it. No one would really wonder or become suspicious if she disappeared from the public eye or refused to hold meetings with Oni leaders after one of them had tried to kill her. As it was, she hadn't held any meetings since the execution, besides the one with Wu. He had finally relented on the condition that she and Cole left without anyone knowing. So here they were, riding Cole's Elemental Guardian into the wilderness in the dead of the night.

Keyda loved the feeling of the wind rushing past them; she wrapped her arms tighter around Cole as they travelled out to some corner of the wilderness.

"Are you sure you're ok trying it this way?" the Elemental Master finally asked.

Keyda smiled, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I suppose it would be a good skill to try to master…besides, it's not like we can rely on your Guardian here to be of help, what with him not able to realm jump…"

The Dragon beneath them rumbled and Cole patted its neck.

"She knows, she does…she's just prone to sarcasm…"

She scoffed. "And who did I learn _that_ from?"

"Oh, don't you even try to blame me…you were caustic and sarcastic from the second I met you…"

"Just because nothing else gets through your thick head…"

The Dragon rumbled again and Cole was silent a moment. Keyda smiled in victory.

"See? Even the Dragon agrees…"

Cole turned to face her. "He does _not…_ you can't even hear him anyways, so how would you even know?!"

"I don't need to hear him," she said smugly, and Cole just shook his head. The Dragon rumbled again.

"Shut up." Cole grumbled and Keyda's grin grew bigger.

After a little while longer the Gaurdian swooped down for a landing. Cole dismounted and helped Keyda down before turning to give the Guardian a stern look.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side…" he chastised quietly, but his Dragon looked undisturbed.

"C'mon, Idiot…leave him alone." Keyda said from a few yards away, and he shook his head as he grabbed their bags and headed over to where she was.

"You ready?" he asked, but she didn't answer for a few minutes as she stared up at the stars. She finally turned to him.

"Yeah…I guess I am."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…we can always go and ask Wu if…"

"No. I…I want to. And Heavy Metal isn't going to give me many opportunities…" she said. He pushed some hair out of her face; the wind from the Dragon ride had made their hair stick out every which way.

"Do you remember how you did it before?"

She hesitated, thinking back. She had thought about her realm jump many times and had had a few conversations with Wu about it.

"I was picturing Ninjago…and the memory just kept getting more vivid until I was _there…"_ she trailed off and shrugged. "It's hard to explain, but I remember how it felt."

"And you're sure you're going to be ok?"

"You're such a worry-wort." she said, but her hands were trembling slightly.

"Keyds…"

"Shhh…" she snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate."

He fell quiet as aura began to stir around them, first in little fluttering rifts then in bigger gusts. He looked around warily. They really should have just gone to Wu.

Keyda could see Ninjago….her memories flicking between the desert, the floating temple, and the decimated temple ground where their battle had gone down. Her face contorted as she focused on the floating temple, trying to visualize one of the rooms…but her thoughts kept turning to the rooftop.

The winds picked up and she reached out a hand, eyes still closed. Cole shouldered their bags and grabbed her hand, unsure how this was going to turn out but trusting her.

The rooftop became more vivid as she remembered the emotions connected to that memory. There was that stirring feeling. She had a feeling that she was about to make the jump and had a sudden flash of fear that she wouldn't be able to bring Cole with her. She released his hand, choosing instead to hug him, and he blinked in surprise. He held her close as the winds became fiercer. Cole shut his eyes as the purple light became blinding, and there was a sudden flash. The Guardian huffed as he watched the aura disappear, the couple having seemingly evaporated into the night air.

* * *

Cole stirred to the sound of birdcall and realized it had been awhile since he had heard that. He had seen some bird like creatures in the Oni realm…but the dragons liked to eat them, and they never sang like in…

He opened his eyes and stared up at the blue sky filled with fluffy clouds and smiled broadly. He felt something stir and realized that he was embracing Keyda; she was still sleeping, her head on his chest. No doubt the jump wore her out, just as it had the first time. He was aware of something digging into his back and he realized as he looked around that there were shingles everywhere. He blinked in surprise. Why did she transport them to the _roof?_

He laid there for a while longer, enjoying the sun and birdcall and the sleeping Oni. But after a while the shingle in his back became unbearable and he sat up slowly. As he moved Keyda inhaled suddenly and opened her eyes, blinking in the sunshine.

"Mmmm….did it work?" she asked tiredly, and he smirked.

"Well…kinda…I mean, it's not quite Ninjago… and everything is upside _down_ in this realm…"

Her eyes opened wide as she bolted upright.

"What?!"

She glanced around for a few seconds and turned back to glower at him.

"You're hilarious." she said sardonically and he chuckled.

"I am, aren't I?"

She slugged him and he rubbed it in mock-hurt.

"Ah, abuse! You're the one who landed us on the _roof…_ but you don't see me punching you!"

"It's the only place that I felt like I could connect to," she said matter of factly. He shook his head and stood up, stretching out his sore back and aching muscles. He _really_ couldn't wait to have real night's sleep in a real bed…

"Well, I guess we'll just have to climb down from here," he said. He walked to the edge of the roof and took a deep breath, grinning broadly as he turned to her.

"C'mon…smells like Zane's making breakfast."

* * *

Skylor laid out the last tray of sausages and the ninja all stared at the breakfast feast, mouths watering. Jay went to reach for a muffin but the redhead smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Hold it, Zane and P.I.X.A.L aren't even here yet…"

"They're up in the observation room…who _knows_ how long they'll be?" Jay whined, staring at the food as his stomach growled. Nya laughed next to him.

"Five minutes; even you can wait _that_ long, Jay…"

"Speak for yourself," the ninja in blue muttered.

"Hey…is there enough for us?"

Everyone at the table turned in surprise at Cole's voice. He grinned broadly, seemingly proud of his ability to surprise them. Keyda stood next to him, holding his arm and looking just as emotionally closed off as ever as she faced the large group of people.

"Well, look who decided to visit!" Kai said as they all went over to give him a quick hug. They said hello to Keyda too…though no one tried to hug her. Jay especially kept his distance, not wanting to repeat past mistakes.

"Well, I made plenty, so you're free to join us," Skylor said as everyone met back at the table. A few seconds later Zane and P.I.X.A.L burst through the door.

"We've picked up a surge of Oni power…" Zane started, but stopped as his processors picked up Cole in the room. He smiled at his friend.

"You traveled here by Oni power rather than dragon, then…" Zane marveled. "How did it go?"

Cole shrugged. "You know, it went pretty well. Didn't even have to endure a dive-bombing dragon ride…"

"Are you sure it's really a good idea to be travelling by Oni?" Nya asked, dishing herself up now that Zane and P.I.X.A.L had arrived. Keyda bristled slightly.

"Hey, it worked, so I'm not complaining." Cole said, piling some sausages onto his and Keyda's plates. He looked around as he put the plate down. "Where are Lloyd and his parents?"

"Lloyd's at the prison." Skylor offered. "Garmadon's upstairs meditating, I think. Misako left a few weeks back for an archeological mission of some kind or another."

"Ah man." Cole said, stabbing one of the sausages. "I had a question for her…" he trailed off and then shrugged, turning to Zane instead.

"Maybe you could help me out with it, nindroid."

"What is it?" Zane asked, puzzled.

"I'll show you after breakfast," Cole explained. He dug into the food and nearly died of happiness. Oni food was _fine_ and all; nice and…nutritious. But nothing beat good old team meals in Ninjago.

"This is _so good,_ " he pointed out, and turned to Skylor in gratitude. "When I smelled the cooking, I thought it was Zane…but I shoulda known it was from the owner of my favorite restaurant…"

"Well thanks," Skylor said, smiling as she collected a few empty plates and bowls. "Even without powers, I cook a mean meal…"

Keyda poked Cole. "Maybe you ought to have your friends teach you how to make a cake…"

Cole flushed and gave her a warning look, but Jay had already heard it.

"Oh no…did Cole try to _cook?"_

"Is the realm still standing?" Kai added as everyone chuckled.

"It explains why they had to come here…" Jay pointed out, mock serious. "No doubt there was a huge evacuation after he got done in the kitchen…"

"Ha, ha. Very _funny._ " Cole said, looking irritated as everyone laughed. Even Keyda was laughing and he glared at her.

"I'm feeling a little betrayed…" he said, but she just laughed harder.

"You should have seen this thing…" she said, and everyone quieted to hear more of the story. "He made a _brick!_ It was hard as a rock…"

"Harder than his thick head?" Jay asked, and Keyda made a point of looking at Cole's head, as if considering.

"Woah, that's enough." Cole said amidst the second wave of laughing. "I'll have you know it's _really_ hard to cook with Oni ingredients, ok?"

"You didn't try to eat it, did you?" Nya asked, and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't have even if I _tried…_ "

"Well, word of warning, do _not_ put anything Cole makes in your mouth," Jay warned. "At very least it will glue you mouth shut…at very worst he'll get arrested for assassination!"

Everyone laughed again, reliving memories, but Keyda grew sober. Cole glanced over at her and cleared his throat.

"Ok… _enough_ about me and my cooking, alright?" He turned to his friend and changed the subject. "How's your internship been, Jay?"

"Oh it's been…" Jay suddenly trailed off as he glanced up at the clock. "Oh _shoot_ ; I'm gonna be late. This is _your_ fault, boulder brain!" The Master of Lightning shoveled food into his mouth before running out of the room and up the stairs. A minute or so later he came running back down, wearing an oversized orange scarf with a bag over one shoulder.

"I'm sure Borg will understand!" Cole called as Jay shoved shoes on.

"He may look all cute and cuddly in the commercials in his little wheelchair…" Jay said, managing to pull on his other shoe. "But I'm telling ya, the man does _not_ tolerate tardiness! See you all later!" Jay slammed the door but had to open it again to get the scarf out of the door. Cole chuckled to himself and turned back to the others.

"So what brings you both here, Cole?" Zane asked.

Cole took another bite. "We needed a vacation. Things were getting a little…tedious."

"Well, boring is better, in some circumstances," Zane pointed out with a smile.

"What kinds of things are you going to do?" Nya asked.

Cole glanced at Keyda, who seemed absorbed with finishing her eggs.

"Oh…I have a few ideas."

"Well it's my turn to cook tonight," Kai said as he helped Skylor clear dishes and pack up the leftovers. "So if you want food don't be late…"

"Noted." Cole said with a smile. The table was filled with other small talk and chatter as they asked Cole and Keyda questions about the Oni Realm. They tried to answer as generically and positively as possible, and soon everyone had finished eating.

"What was it you wanted to show me?" Zane asked.

"Oh, right…lemme go get it…" Cole said, running up the stairs to where he left his bag in his room. Keyda stood awkwardly, not sure what to do with him out of the room.

"How has everything with your powers been?" P.I.X.A.L asked, coming up to talk to her. Keyda swallowed, wishing that these people wouldn't ask so many questions.

"It's…it's a lot better." Keyda said, pushing her nightmares out of her head. "What about you? How have things been…"

She trailed off, realizing she knew nothing about what _any_ of these people were up to. She huffed in annoyance. Oni didn't really do "small talk"… it was one of the things she liked best about her home realm.

Cole came back into the room and gestured for Zane to follow. P.I.X.A.L and Keyda tagged along as well, following them into a side room.

"There's this Healer in the first Realm…" Cole started out, unrolling a scroll onto a coffee table. "He has all of these scrolls…he says that they're histories…"

"How interesting…" Zane said as he studied the open scroll. "The Kanji is rather similar to our own…"

"Right? That's why I wanted to talk to Misako, figure out if she could do some historical digging and come up with more connections…but I figure a nindroid or two is the next best thing!"

Keyda stared at the random markings on the scroll and looked over at Cole.

"You never told me about this…"

He blinked as he realized she was right.

"I...guess with everything else I just forgot." he said. "I should have asked you…can you read this?"

She glanced back down at it and shook her head.

"No. It's too old; I only read Oni shorthand."

"What's that?"

She bristled.

"Just basic symbols; we never needed more than that as slaves."

Cole looked dumbfounded; it had never even occurred to him that she couldn't read. She seemed ready to change the subject as she looked back up at him.

"Why do you need to know what it says, anyways?"

Cole shrugged.

"I don't know…if it's close to Ninjago kanji then we could maybe translate it…and if we could translate it than we could find out more about the past. I guess…I've always been kinda interested in history."

Zane and P.I.X.A.L had been analyzing the writing as they spoke, and P.I.X.A.L turned to them.

"Zane and I can spend the next few days doing some digging at places known for their historical writing, and see if we can make a comparable alphabet…"

"You wouldn't mind?" Cole asked, and the robots looked at each other.

"We've been needing a new project." Zane admitted, rolling up the scroll.

"Well, that'd be great, actually." Cole said with a smile. He gestured to the scroll.

"Don't lose that…if I go home without it Phos will no doubt shave me bald…"

The others gave him weird looks and he smiled sheepishly.

"Is that one of those…'expressions' you are always referring to?" Zane finally asked, and Cole shrugged.

"Yeah…yeah something like that."

Keyda rolled her eyes; she would never understand these outsiders. Cole turned to her and smiled.

"So…are you ready for some sight-seeing?"

15

Cole held out a hand and Keyda took it, emerging from the sewers.

"Ok, that was the weirdest experience I've ever had…"

He laughed as he pushed the man-hole cover back into place.

"I'm serious, you have… _snake…people_ living under you! And no one even cares?"

Cole shrugged, still smiling.

"Hey, people used to care, enough for there to be wars, but now we've met a certain kind of peace. To be honest I haven't seen any serpentine for years…I wasn't even really sure if Scales would come talk to us. But to be honest, I think he was as curious about you as you were of him…"

Keyda thought back to the blue snake and shivered; she could go the rest of her life without talking to the serpentine again and be content with that.

"So…we checked snake-people off the list," she said dryly as they walked down the streets of Ninjago hand-in-hand. "What's next? Ghosts?"

Cole looked like he was thinking.

"That one may be a little trickier…"

"What, don't know any ghosts?"

Cole gave her a sideways glance.

"It's not that I don't know one…it's that I'm not sure how social he's willing to be."

She stared at him and shook her head.

"You have the weirdest friends, you know that? So what else was it that you wanted to show me?"

They were wandering past a second-hand store, and Cole looked over and caught sight of a few coats hanging on the clearance rack. He smiled and went and pulled one off.

"Try this one." he prompted, holding it up. She raised one eyebrow.

"I get that's it's a little chilly, but I hardly think it warrants…."

"No, trust me, I think you'll want it," he pressed, and she rolled her eyes and pulled off the scarf around her shoulders and handed it to him before pulling on the coat.

"Happy?" she asked, looking over at him, and he stepped back to get the full view.

"Looks nice," he commented, and she rolled her eyes. He went inside and paid for the coat and then came back out to join her.

"What…so _you_ don't need one?" she asked crossly.

"I got my long sleeves on," Cole said looking down at his arms. "Besides…I've lived here long enough to know what 'cold' feels like…but you've lived your whole life in hot weather…"

"Oh, so you just think I can't handle it…"

He grinned, as if he found her defensiveness funny.

"I'm sure you could handle it Keyda…I just didn't want you to have to." He formed his elemental Dragon and Keyda climbed on with him.

They flew a while in silence. The further they flew, the colder the air became, and she was grudgingly grateful that the Idiot made her wear a coat. She hugged him against the chilled wind rushing past.

"This is the same Dragon as in the first Realm…" she pointed out. "I thought…"

"It's not really _real_ ," Cole said, and she shook her head, confused.

"We're _riding_ on it, how can it not be real!?"

"No…I mean…" Cole trailed off, trying to figure out how to explain his elemental dragon. "It's _connected_ to the guardian back in the other realm…but it's not a real dragon. It's formed from my elemental power."

"So this one can't talk to you?"

"Nope. I've never had this one talk to me."

She looked down at the beast beneath them and frowned. She had seen Cole form it several times today and she still really didn't understand how it was possible to make and dissolve something so _physical_ just with elemental powers…

A freezing wind hit, and she gasped and held tighter. She had never felt cold like this before…how could the Idiot be taking this with nothing on but _long sleeves?!_

The Dragon dove suddenly and she closed her eyes. She still hated when they did that. She heard a weird crunching noise and opened her eyes to look around. She blinked in surprise. They seemed to be surrounded by some strange white material…

"What on earth…."

Cole turned back to her and grinned.

"You know, I _figured_ you'd never seen snow before…"

"Snow." She repeated blankly. After staring at the white stuff on the ground she suddenly slid off the dragon to get a closer look. Her feet landed in the substance and she sank in, ankle deep.

"AH, it's _COLD!"_ She gasped as Cole's dragon dissolved and he landed next to her.

"Shoot…forgot _boots…"_ he said sheepishly and scooped her up out of the snow. She shuddered at the icy chill in her feet and hurried to brush the residual powder off them. She frowned as she looked at her wet hand.

"What…."

"Snow is just water…really cold, frozen water…"

"I thought frozen water was _ice_."

"Well, snow is kinda like ice, like, billions of tiny little ice-flakes…I guess."

She shook her head as he tromped through the snow.

"Why is there snow here, and not everywhere else?"

"We're pretty far north; it snows here first." He looked around at the birch trees lining the woods. "Fun fact, Zane actually grew up somewhere in these woods…"

"Grew up? How does a metal person _grow-up,_ exactly?"

"Ok, ok…he was _built_ somewhere around here…better?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she forgot what she was going to say when she spotted a little fleck of white drifting past. She looked up as more flecks floated down.

"What's going on?"

He paused and looked around before smiling softly.

"It's snowing…" he explained. He noticed a large flat boulder sticking up out of the ground and set her down gently. She hardly glanced at him as the flakes came down in a thicker flurry. She held up her hands to catch the fat white flakes, eyes wide in wonder. She had all but forgotten the cold in her feet as the world around became speckled in white. Even the silence around them felt…softer.

"It's beautiful." she murmured. Cole came up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah…"

The snow fell for a while longer, but eventually it slowed and stopped. The clouds moved on, and rays of sunlight found their way into the wood, creating dappled glittering spots on the new fallen snow.

Keyda was shivering now, and Cole could feel it.

"Alright…probably time to go somewhere warmer…" he said, but she ignored him as she knelt down to scoop both hands into the snow. She stared at it closely, marveling at the intricate tiny patterns. Eventually she was forced to drop it as it melted through her fingers and made her hands ache and go numb. She felt something strike her shoulder and looked over in surprise to see Cole a few yards away with a mischievous look. She glanced down at the shoulder of her new coat to see a wet spot seeping in and what looked like a mangled ball of snow on the ground.

"Did you just…" she trailed off as she dodged another ball that he lobbed at her. She shook her head, incredulous, as she stood up. Within seconds she had formed a large ball of power and he held his hands up in defense.

"NO….you're supposed to use _snow!"_ He cried out, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Says _who?"_

"Says…the laws of the snowball fight!"

She made the power ball a little bigger and he shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, alright…you win. Geez…"

Keyda let the powerball dissolve, smiling at her victory while Cole tromped back over. Her hands were feeling a lot warmer after using them to make the aura ball and Cole grabbed her around the waist to pull her close.

"You are a _cheater,"_ he chastised, and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a baby."

"A baby?! You threatened me with a huge ball of Hatred!"

"I was just warming my hands…"

He smirked down at her.

"Oh, uh-huh… _sure…_ "

She raised an eyebrow at him and he leaned down to kiss her. After a few moments a cold wind whipped through the forest and she shuddered. He pulled back, looking sheepish.

"Time to go somewhere to warm up…" he said. "I really shouldn't have brought you somewhere cold; you just got over being sick."

She snuggled into him.

"I'm fine, Idiot. I can handle it, remember?"

He hugged her, trying to warm her up.

"Nah, come on. Let's go find a hot cup of tea." He offered. She looked up at him.

"Is your Dad home?"

He pulled back, confused.

"My Dad? I don't know; why?"

"We should go see him, since we're here."

"Well yeah… if he's not off practicing somewhere I guess he'd appreciate the visit." he continued giving her a strange look. "The fact that you want to see my Dad is a little odd…"

"Nah, we bonded while you were dead. We're really good friends," she said, enjoying the almost queasy look on his face.

"You…what? You're friends with my _dad?"_

"Why is that so surprising?"

He just stared at her a little longer and finally laughed.

"Well, let's go see if Pop is home, then."

* * *

Lou was home, and he opened the door with a mix of surprise and excitement.

"Cole! And Keyda too…" He took in the heavily bundled Oni and raised an eyebrow. "Been somewhere cold then?"

"We were checking out the snow over in the Birchwood forest." Cole responded as Lou ushered them in.

"Ah…then I'll go get a pot of tea started…" the performer said, headed to the kitchen. Keyda removed her coat and Cole took it to hang it up. He removed her scarf, which he had been wearing through their trip to Birchwood and handed it back to her. She wandered over to a nearby table laden with trophies as she rewrapped her scarf.

"Hey…is this you?"

Cole came over and smiled at the picture she was pointing at.

"Yeah…the team and I had to compete to win that trophy...I won it with the triple tiger sashay."

She looked over at him in surprise. "The what-now?"

"The triple-tiger sashay!" Lou said, coming in from the kitchen. "It's the most _difficult_ dance move to complete…and as far as I'm aware Cole's the only one who's ever done it…"

"Um…I have no idea what any of that means." Keyda admitted dryly.

Lou waved a hand as if that didn't really matter.

"That's alright…Cole can just show you…"

Cole face-palmed. " _Dad…_ I can't just…"

"Now he's just being modest…" Lou whispered loudly to Keyda behind one hand. Cole gave him a withering look but now Keyda looked intrigued.

"Come on, Cole…" she said with a mischievous smile, and his father gave him a triumphant look as Cole glared at her.

"Soooonn…."

Cole sighed heavily. "Fine. But I'll need some of your furniture…"

About five minutes later Keyda and Lou were seated, with Cole facing a few tables of differing heights. He wore a determined look, calculating. After a few moments, he ran at the furniture and Keyda blinked in surprise as he did a series of flips across the tables. He landed and straightened and Lou stood up clapping.

"Ah, you still got it!" he said proudly as a tea kettle whistled in the kitchen. He excused himself as Cole came over, smiling at his ability to still stick the landing. Keyda didn't look as impressed.

"What the heck was that?"

Cole blinked.

" _That_ was the triple tiger sashay…" he blew some hair out of his face. "You're the one who wanted to see it!"

She stood, shaking her head.

"Well no _wonder_ no one else has ever done it…no one else would ever be caught dead doing something so ridiculous…"

Cole made an indigent noise, folding his arms.

"You have _no_ appreciation for the arts," he pointed out mock-bitterly. She rolled her eyes and he continued. "I'm telling you, if you knew dancing, you'd know that that _particular_ move…"

"Does Keyda not know dancing?!"

Lou looked aghast as he entered with a tray of tea. Cole gave Keyda a sideways glance.

"Now you're gonna get it…" he warned, and she narrowed her eyes in reply. Lou walked over and set the tray down before heading to his phonograph. Keyda helped herself to a cup of tea, watching Lou warily as he flipped through a few flat black disks. He finally selected one and put it on the strange table with a large… _something_ coming out of it.

Lou positioned the needle over the vinyl and after a few seconds music started playing. Keyda blinked in surprise at the sudden light melody and Lou turned with a sparkle in his eye.

"Cole, move that furniture out of the way…" Lou said, and Cole sighed as he saw where his father was going.

"Dad…"

"C'mon, we don't have all day!" Lou pressed. Cole knew the song well enough; it was his mother's favorite waltzing melody. He wanted to dig his heels in further, but his father had such a hopeful look in his eyes that he finally just relented with a sigh. He pushed the tables out of the way, clearing an open space in the living room. Lou turned and gestured for Keyda to join them. She responded by crossing her legs from her position on the couch, nursing her tea.

"Come on, Keyda…" Lou urged again, and she glanced over at Cole. He just shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me…your best friend is beckoning."

She glared at him, but Lou had come up to her and grabbed one hand, helping her to her feet. She had no idea what he wanted from _her_ …but if it looked anything like what Cole had just done…

"I'll take that…" Lou said, taking her cup of tea from her. She tried to protest, but he waved it off.

"Just humor me for a few minutes, Keyda…" he said, pushing her over to where Cole was standing. He was over at the phonograph in the next second, starting the song over and looking at them expectantly.

Keyda whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What exactly is he waiting for us to do?"

"I believe he wants a _waltz_ …" he murmured back, and she shook her head.

"What the heck is a…"

" _You're_ the one who wanted to visit my Dad…" he reminded. Lou was shaking his head.

"C'mon son, don't tell me you've forgotten how to _waltz…._ "

"Couldn't you just _tell_ me what dancing is?" Keyda pleaded, turning back to the mustached man. He shook his head.

"Why tell when you can _feel!"_

Keyda turned back to Cole, glowering.

"I regret this decision," she muttered, and he laughed.

"C'mon," he said, taking both of her hands as he led her to the center of the space. "It won't be that bad, promise."

He positioned one of her arms on his shoulder and held the other in his hand.

"Cole…I don't think…" she tried again, but he put a hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"He's not gonna let us leave until we _try_ ," he said with a wink, and she sighed, irritated by how amused he looked. "It's easier than you think…just walk in a box."

She gave him a baffled and annoyed look and he showed her what he meant. She stumbled through the steps a few times, and Lou hovered nearby, giving pointers. Keyda was feeling a little ridiculous, not sure what they were doing or _why…_

"We can stop, if you want…" Cole whispered, seeing her becoming more frustrated. Her eyes flashed.

"If you can do it, Idiot…" she started, and he nodded his understanding.

"Alright, Keyds…if you're sure…"

Lou had started the song over for a third time when it finally seemed to click for her. Cole's grin broadened as she finally became confident enough with the steps to look up at him.

"Alright…we're walking in a box now…" she said dryly as they waltzed slowly around the room. "Is this it, then?"

"Nah…this is where things get _fun…"_

Keyda cried out as he suddenly picked her up by the waist and began twirling her around.

Lou had wandered over to the couch, where he sat with a steaming cup of tea. He smiled as Keyda's demands to be put down dissolved into laughter. The look on his son's face caused him to sigh contentedly; he hadn't seen Cole that happy dancing in a _long_ time. He sipped his tea as the vinyl slowly played out and the light faded in the windows.

* * *

They didn't make it home in time for dinner, but after chastising them for their tardiness, Kai revealed that he had, in fact, saved them some leftovers. Before they ate, Keyda went upstairs to drop off her coat next to the rest of the stuff she had brought. A smile played at her lips as she thought about the events of the day.

"Oh…"

A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see Garmadon making his way down the stairs. She stopped dead, the smile disappearing.

"I…heard that you had come to visit…" he started, but the look she gave him in return was hard and stony. She pushed past him without saying anything and left him on the stairs, sighing and shaking his head as he continued his descent. She tore her coat off, throwing it at her bag as she readjusted the scarf. She had forgotten that Garmadon was part of this team in Ninjago. All the bad things that had happened…they were technically all behind them. But she still hadn't forgotten what he had done, and she didn't plan to anytime soon.

* * *

Cole reheated their dinners as he waited for Keyda to come back downstairs.

"There you are…"

He looked up to see Jay coming in, bag still over his shoulder from his internship. Cole frowned; hadn't Jay gotten back from that hours ago?

"What'd you got there?" he asked, and Jay smiled slyly as he pulled something out. Cole recognized it as the inter-realm communication device that Jay had introduced a while back.

"It's ready for preliminary testing." Jay explained. "Borg and I were wondering if you'd take it back with you…that way we can see if it really works!"

"Oh…um…" Cole said as Jay handed him the device. "I'm not sure that that would be a great idea, Jay…there are still plenty of Oni who think I'm some kind of spy. If they knew that I was talking to people here…"

"But there's no other way to test it!" Jay complained. When he saw Cole's continued unsure expression he sighed. "What if you just took it with you and gave it to Wu? Would that work? Then it wouldn't be anywhere near the Oni…"

Cole thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess that would work. I'll put it with my stuff…" he said, placing the strange object in his pocket.

"Just be careful with that…" Jay warned. "We don't have many prototypes made…"

"Ah…having your super secret prototype talk again?"

Nya sauntered into the room, eyebrow raised, and Jay winked.

"Shhhh, as far as Borg knows, no one knows _anything…"_

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Jay….sheesh." Nya looked over at Cole. "Where's Keyda?"

"Putting some stuff upstairs." Cole said as he tested the heat in the stew and stirred it. "Hey Nya, do you have any idea where I could get some vengestone?"

"Vengestone? Why do you want vengestone?"

"Is Keyda getting that out of control?" Jay joked, and Cole gave him a withering look.

"No. It's…for a project of mine back at the first realm."

"Does it have anything to do with that old scroll you gave Zane?" Nya asked, curious.

"Um, kinda. Anyways, do you happen to have any, or…"

"No, I don't…but you could always go and see Ronin. He has all kinds of odds and ends."

Cole thought about it as he ladled out two bowls of the re-heated stew. He wanted some kind of arm-band or ring. nbbb Nya was right; if anyone was going to have that sort of thing, it would be Ronin. He just hated the thought of having to buy anything from that guy.

"Yeah, Ok. I'll go see him tomorrow sometime…"

"See who?"

Keyda had come in and she came over to stand next to Cole. He gave her his classic side-smile and handed her a bowl.

"Ronin; the guy with the flying machine from before. He might have some vengestone we could get for…" he trailed off. It was strange; it wasn't like he couldn't trust his friends with the fact that Hershel had powers…but explaining how he got them would require explaining a lot of things that would just make them worry more than anything. Luckily, Keyda got the gist and nodded.

"Alright…we can go first thing tomorrow, if you want…"

"Actually, why don't you just make Cole run the errands and stay and hang out with the rest of us?" Nya prompted suddenly. Everyone else turned to her in surprise, but she ignored their looks. "Honestly it would be kinda fun to get to know you better…even Jay'll be home from interning tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Um…I'd…rather not." Keyda said, glancing over at Cole. He gave her a little smile.

"That's fine…"

"No, I'm with Nya." Jay cut in. "I mean you guys already spend all day everyday with each other…this may be one of our only chances to get to know you. Who _knows_ when you will be willing to visit again?"

Keyda narrowed her eyes, but then even Cole spoke up.

"It might be nice for you to get to know everyone a little better….in a situation where lives aren't on the line and bad guys aren't seconds away from destroying the world."

Keyda sighed and looked at him with an unamused expression.

"How long would you be gone?" she finally asked. He shrugged.

"Not long; I think Ronin lives pretty close to here now that he and my Dad are working on plays together. It would be less than an hour."

The Oni leader still didn't really want to…but she also had this underlying feeling that it was important to Cole that she get along with his friends. He had never come right out and said it, but…

"Fine." she said, resigned, and Jay and Nya shared a triumphant look. "You can have _one hour."_

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you…but I'm excited about tomorrow!" Jay said, and his tone made Keyda regret ever agreeing to it at all.

* * *

Keyda was on the couch, wishing Cole had stayed up a little longer with her…but he had been falling asleep during their conversation and she finally just sent him to bed. He had offered her his bed, saying he didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but she had insisted he go get a good's night rest. He was, after all, the one who spent the last few days sleeping on the ground in a cell. Besides, it was only for one night.

She shuddered slightly when she thought about going back to the first realm. The feel of this realm was different…homier. For all the times Cole had told her about Ninjago being in danger or under attack, it still felt leagues safer than her own realm, where people tried to assassinate her in her own bedroom. She sighed loudly, trying to clear her head so she could fall asleep. It just felt like there was so much to think about these days.

* * *

Zane and P.I.X.A.L got back late. She gave him a kiss before heading to the room she shared with Nya, and Zane went upstairs to make sure everything was good with their surveillance system. He set down the bag with their findings on the scroll down by one of the computers, and after checking a few monitors and browsing the surveillance information, he felt satisfied enough to go to bed.

He was headed out the door when an alarm sounded, and he poked his head back in with a frown. The alarm was showing an increase in Oni power nearby…but how was that possible? He checked the stats and raised his eyebrows when he realized that the power source seemed to be inside the temple a few levels below them. It had to be Keyda…what on earth was she doing?

Zane made his way down the stairs towards the alcove where she was staying, wary of what he would find. His scanners were honing in on the aural disturbance, and he knocked on the door to her room. He frowned, unsure of what to do…but his processors were showing that the disturbance was only getting worse. Whatever she was doing, she was going to do damage to the temple if she didn't stop. He scanned through the door and was surprised to see that it appeared that Keyda was lying on the couch, sleeping. He pushed the door open to a swirling aural storm, with Keyda tossing and turning in her sleep. He looked around in confusion and alarm; it seemed she was having a reaction to a nightmare, but such a reaction could have disastrous consequences.

"Keyda! _Keyda!"_

He started by calling her name softly, but he raised his voice as the aural storm continued. After a few more times yelling her name she finally seemed to snap out of it, and she sagged suddenly as she blinked awake.

"Where…." she started, and caught sight of the wary looking robot a few yards away. She felt a jolt of panic as she looked up and saw the remains of an aural storm fading away.

"Are…are you ok?" Zane asked hesitantly, coming closer. She felt humiliated as she realized what had happened.

"I'm…fine." she said unconvincingly. "It was only a dream…"

"Do you have these reactions often?" Zane asked, and she refused to meet his eye.

"Not too often." she said quietly, and his frown deepened.

"Have you talked to Wu about…"

"I haven't really talked to _anyone_ about them," she snapped, and Zane blinked at her tone. She sighed before speaking again, softer. "I'll get the hang of them…eventually. I mean, I have a tea that helps, but I forgot it…" she trailed off as he continued to look at her, concerned.

"You won't tell Cole, will you?" she finally asked, and he tilted his head.

"Does he not know?"

"I think he knows I'm having nightmares...but he's such a worry wort, if he knew how _bad_ they were…" she shook her head, fixing Zane with a determined look. "You can't tell him. He's got enough to worry about, without this…"

"Enough to worry about?" Zane felt uneasy as he began to realize that there was a lot about life in the first realm that they hadn't told him and his friends. "What's been happening?"

" _Nothing."_ Keyda's tone made it clear she didn't want to talk about it…or anything else for that matter. "Just don't tell the Idiot, ok? When I get back…there's someone I can go see for help with controlling my powers. I just haven't gone yet."

"Alright." Zane finally said. The truth was none of this was his business, though he would have liked to press for more details. "I won't tell him, but I still think you should."

She bit her lip and didn't respond. Zane looked at the ground, unsure of what else to say.

"Are you going to be ok? Can I get you tea, or anything?"

"I'm fine." she said quickly, flashing him a hint of a smile. "Sorry to wake you…you can go back to bed now."

"I wasn't ever asleep." Zane assured. She didn't reply and he knew she probably just wanted to be left alone now. He headed to the door, giving her one last look before leaving her alone.

"Goodnight, Keyda…"

"Goodnight." she replied quietly, and he shut the door. She huddled under the borrowed blanket, pretty sure she wouldn't get much more sleep that night.

29


	6. Chapter 6

16

Ronin had set up a pawn shop a few streets away from the performing arts center, and Cole couldn't help but shake his head. Personally, he didn't feel like there were enough unscrupulous people in this area to keep a pawn shop running…but then again he knew if he were to say as much to Ronin the thief would be sure to point out that _he_ was buying something from a pawn shop.

He entered the shop hesitantly, and a little bell rang out. He looked around at the different items on the shelf, gaze lingering on the different bracelets and bands piled in one corner. He had spoken with Keyda that morning and she had warned against buying any kind of arm band; apparently it had meaning in Oni Culture…some connection to the hierarchy. She claimed that it would raise suspicion if a slave was seen wearing an arm band. A ring, on the other hand, was a lot more subtle and didn't really carry any meaning.

"Well well well, look who it is,"

Ronin's voice cut into Cole's thoughts and he glanced up at the thief, who was leaning comfortably on the counter at the front of the store.

"You come to buy something or just say hello? If the latter, you might as well leave; I never was one for small talk…"

"Do you carry any vengestone?" Cole asked, cutting him off. Ronin raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Vengestone?" The thief scratched his beard as he turned to rummage through a few different boxes. "Anything in particular?"

"A ring," Cole said, and Ronin chuckled to himself. He found a small box shoved back behind a bunch of others. He pulled it out and sifted through the contents before pulling something out. He squinted at it, and placed it on the table.

"Something like that?"

Cole frowned at the extravagant ring; it was laid with multiple precious stones and carved with different designs. He shook his head.

"No…nothing that fancy…don't you have anything really simple? That wouldn't catch anyone's eye…."

Ronin laughed outright at that.

"She doesn't do fancy, huh?" He asked, rummaging in the box again.

"She?" Cole asked, not quite following. Ronin pulled another ring out of the box, studying it.

"Well, you're a braver man than me…proposing with _vengestone…_ seems like something she would find offensive…"

Cole flushed, color rising rapidly up his neck as he finally caught on to what Ronin was insinuating.

"Na… _No._ This isn't for…I'm not…" he fumbled over his words and Ronin just shook his head at the flustered youth.

"Sure, well, if it's simple you're looking for, try this on for size." he held out the ring, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like a matching one for yourself? I'd have to order out, but…"

Cole snatched the ring out of his hand, glaring.

"I'm not _proposing…_ and even if I _was_ I certainly wouldn't be coming _here_ to buy the ring…"

"Now, you say that like you don't find this store to be a quality establishment," Ronin said dryly as Cole ignored him, turning his attention to the ring. It was small and simple; it looked like it would fit Cole's pinkie, so he hoped that it would at least fit _one_ of Hershel's slender fingers.

"This is fine." he finally said. "How much do you want for it?"

"Depends on how much you _need_ it, I guess…"

Cole gave the thief a withering look and Ronin finally shrugged.

"500 should about cover it."

Cole looked up in disbelief.

" _500?!_ For this tiny thing?! That's ridiculous!"

Ronin shrugged again. "Hey, most engagement rings cost…"

Cole slammed his fist on the counter. "For the last time, it's _not an engagement ring!"_

"Then what on earth do you need it for?" Ronin asked, tone curious as his eyes flashed. Cole huffed angrily and tossed the ring back on the counter.

"None of your business. 500 is too high a price for me; you can keep your ring." He turned to go and Ronin held up a hand.

"Alright, hold it Mr. Cold feet…"

Cole stopped, but it was mainly just to turn to say something snarky in return. Ronin didn't give him the chance though.

"I _suppose_ I could part with the ring for 300…but only because not many people are after vengestone these days."

Cole hesitated. It was still a _lot…_ far more than he thought he would have to pay. It wasn't like he got much of a paycheck in the Oni realm. But he thought of little Hershel struggling against the uncontrollable power within him and finally sighed. Vengestone was hard to come by.

"I can't pay it all right now," he finally admitted, and Ronin shook his head.

"You can't pay up, you don't get to leave with the merchandise. Rules are rules."

Cole fished out the cash he had brought, laying it on the table.

"200…it's all I got."

Ronin looked down at the pile, thinking.

"I suppose I could just take the rest out of your old man's paycheck next time we do a show…"

"Ronin…" Cole accused in disgust, but the thief held up his hand.

"No, I'm sure he would be more than happy to help pay for it, when he hears that you're getting engaged…."

"I am _NOT_ getting engaged!" Cole shouted, and Ronin stepped back as Cole's arms flashed. "And don't you _dare_ tell my Dad that…"

"Easy kid, geez…" Ronin said. He paused for a second as he studied the Master of Earth, and Cole could almost hear the wheels in his head turning. "How bout this…I take your 200 now, and next time you come from the Oni realm you have to bring me something from there."

"Like _what?"_ Cole asked. Ronin shrugged.

"Dirt, jewels, dragon bones…it doesn't really matter. People will be interested enough that it's from the first realm. I'll even pay you a fair commission if you bring extra…"

Cole raised a skeptical eyebrow, but he had to admit it was probably the best deal he was going to get today. He sighed and finally accepted Ronin's outstretched hand. After the handshake Ronin handed him the ring and then scooped his money off the table. Cole went to leave and Ronin called out after him as he left.

"When you _are_ finally ready to tie the knot, be sure to come by and check out…"

The door slammed closed, knocking the little bell of its hook. Ronin shook his head as it clattered across the floor.

"Kids these days…"

* * *

Keyda sat on the couch with her arms crossed as she looked at the rest of the group through narrowed eyes. She was regretting her decision to stay behind; surely looking for a vengestone ring would be better than waiting for the interrogation that was no doubt coming.

Jay, Nya, Skylor, Kai, and Lloyd sat opposite, not really sure what to say to the obviously displeased Oni. Zane and P.I.X.A.L had left that morning to do more research on the scroll and Garmadon was giving Keyda a wide berth.

"So…." Jay said, eager to get started. Keyda's unamused expression slid over to him. "How is it, ruling the whole Oni realm? Are there a lot of perks?"

Keyda was dying to tell him some of the 'perks' they had had to deal with over the last few weeks, but she figured that was a bad route to take. She knew that Cole wanted her to get along…so she sighed inwardly and tried to be sociable.

"I guess."

The ninja blinked and looked at each other. Finally, Skylor started laughing.

"Are you generally this uptight, or is it just us?"

Keyda flushed, glaring at the redhead.

"Nah…she was basically like this the whole time we were in the first realm…" Kai explained, and Keyda opened her mouth in defense.

"How _dare you…_ "

"You were!" Jay agreed. "I mean…you either have a murderous resting face or…"

Keyda stood abruptly.

"Those were some of the worst days of my life!" she pointed out bitterly. Lloyd looked uncomfortable with the fighting and stood as well, trying to get the conversation back to a place of safety.

"They're just being dumb…"he said, and Kai and Jay both looked at him indignantly. "Just their way of breaking the ice…I guess. The thing is we just wanted to get to know you better…"

"Why?" Keyda asked. This whole "getting to know her" idea seemed ludicrous to her. Either you knew her or you didn't…end of story.

"You're definitely the only Oni _I've_ ever met." Nya pointed out. "I guess we're just curious…"

"Maybe it would be better if you could ask us questions?" Lloyd asked, and Keyda huffed. She looked at the blonde, his expression making it clear that he was really trying to make this work out, and she finally sighed and sat back down. Lloyd looked relieved.

They had another few awkward minutes as Keyda tried to think of something… _anything_ …to talk about.

"Was Cole really a ghost?" she finally blurted out, and everyone looked at her in surprise. She flushed at their stares, and tried to explain herself. "He _says_ he was…but I'm pretty sure he's just been making stuff up…"

"Well…I can't vouch for everything Cole might be telling you…but that part actually is true," Jay offered, and she frowned.

"But…that doesn't make any sense. How in the ancient's way does someone just "become" a ghost? And how did he get turned back? He mentioned some rift, but half the time I'm just totally lost…"

The others laughed as they tried to explain in more depth how exactly that had all gone down. They continually interrupted each other to clarify details, and Lloyd and Skylor were often asking as many clarifying questions as Keyda. Soon their conversation drifted to other topics and Keyda found herself answering questions about the Oni realm as well.

"Well, look at this,"

Everyone turned to see Cole smiling in the doorway.

"Everybody getting along…to be honest, I half expected to come home to a fight…"

"Where's the trust?" Jay called out as Keyda stood and went over to slug him on the arm.

"You have _no_ faith in me…I'm a very friendly person, you know,"

"Oh, yeah, I know…" Cole said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss before walking out of the room. He glanced over at the surprised expressions on his friends and shrugged before following her out. There was silence for a minute, and as usual, Jay broke it.

"Well…I think it's safe to say Keyda knows what kissing is now…"

* * *

"It's so small…"

Keyda took the ring out of Cole's hand to take a closer look. It looked like any other metal ring. She slipped into onto one of her fingers and tried to power up both hands. Nothing happened.

"I still don't understand how that works…" she murmured, and Cole gave her a little smile.

"Me neither, to be honest….but I've had more than my share of run-ins with vengestone to know it works." Cole said. Keyda continued to look down at the ring, thinking.

"I don't suppose you could get me one of these?" she asked, only slightly joking. Cole gave a start.

"What…a _ring?_ …or…when you say…" he seemed flustered and she looked up to give him an odd look .

"Something vengestone…" she clarified, not sure what he was being so weird about.

He seemed a little relieved, but then he frowned as what she said sunk in.

"Why?"

She didn't answer right away, looking at the little ring. She finally shrugged.

"It's…it's not always easy to control the powers…I guess it'd just be nice to…"

"What? Block them?" Cole asked, taking her hand. "Keyda, your powers are _part_ of you…don't just cut them off…"

"But we got this for Hershel…for him and _his_ powers," she pointed out a little bitterly. Cole smiled softly.

"Yeah, because he needs to be able to hide them; if his powers are discovered, he'd have more against him than ever. But everyone already knows about yours. You just have to learn how to control them…"

"But what if I can't?!" She said suddenly, looking up at him. "What if that isn't something I'll _ever_ learn how to do?"

He smoothed some hair out of her face. "You've already gotten a lot better than you were, Keyds…with a little more practice…"

"Yeah." Keyda's sharp tone cut him off as she pulled the ring off. "Yeah I guess you're right." She handed him the ring back and turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hey." He raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

She looked at him and finally shrugged.

"Lots of things... _lots of things are going on!_ And it's just getting harder for me to really know how to curb what's in me, how to keep it under control…"

"We'll figure it out," he promised, and she sighed.

"I know…I know." She swallowed and decided to change the subject. "Now are we going to actually get on with our vacation, or do you have some more errands to run?"

"Nope…no more errands. Where do you want to go?"

She thought a moment.

"Well, there is one place…"

* * *

"You're sure you want to _climb_ it?" he asked, as Keyda stared up at the seemingly unending expanse of rock.

"Why did _you_ climb this thing again?" she asked, and he laughed.

"I guess just to prove to myself I could. But honestly Keyda, if you want to see the view we could just take the dragon…"

"No," she said firmly, heading over to the mountain's base. "If you could do it,I can…we Oni are climbing all over rock formations by the time we can walk."

"I see…" Cole sounded amused as he watched Keyda begin her climb. "I'm just not sure we will have time to do it all _today…"_

"Well, not if you are going to take your sweet time getting started!" she called down to him, and he just shook his head and started climbing. It wasn't long before he was ahead of her, and she blew hair out of her face in frustration. They climbed in silence for a while, with Keyda paying extra close attention to where she placed each hand and foot. She was used to the dry, coarse grips on the rock formations back home. The rock here was cold and slippery, and her hands were going numb as she climbed.

"We don't have to go all the way up…" Cole called out from above her. "There's a ledge in a little bit…"

Keyda's arms were shaking, but stopping now felt like admitting defeat. She shivered as a cold breeze passed and she wished she had taken Cole's advice and brought her new coat.

"Alright…but just because…"

Her left foot slipped suddenly and she gasped in the middle of her sentence, scrambling as her numb hands proved unable to support the sudden change in weight. Cole looked down and watched in horror as she seemed to slip off the mountain side.

" _Keyda!"_

Panic and adrenaline raced through her system as she suddenly found herself in free-fall. She lashed out with her arms. She was aware of aura pouring off her, but the panic made her mind foggy and she couldn't seem to process what was…

She felt something wrap around her waist and her decent screeched to a sudden halt. She gasped and shook, her mind slowly clearing of fog. Cole was clinging to her, and she realized that the dragon was beneath them. She was suddenly aware that half of the shaking was actually coming from him, not her.

"I'm ok…" she finally said, throat dry, and he exhaled shakily.

"I shouldn't have let you climb without ropes…" he said quietly, and she tried to calm down enough to look affronted.

"I don't need _ropes…"_

 _"_ Keyds you nearly _fell to your death!"_ he said angrily, and she blinked at his tone.

"Ok…" she said softly. "Maybe I _could_ have used ropes…"

The Dragon flew them up to the top of the mountain, and Keyda looked around at the small space.

"This is where you met Wu?" she asked. "And…he was old?" She couldn't imagine the ancient Dragon Master climbing the whole of this monstrosity. Cole nodded.

"He was sitting over there…sipping tea."

"Tea? How on earth did he get _tea_ up…"

"I have no idea," Cole replied with his little side smile. The adrenaline from the earlier scare finally seemed to be wearing off. Keyda turned and looked out off the edge of the mountain.

"I was expecting more of a view, to be honest…but there are clouds in the way; we can't see anything…"

"You get high enough, that happens." Cole admitted. He shivered slightly in the cold. "So…anything else you want to see while we're up here? The gift shop, maybe?"

She gave him a withering look; good to see his humor was still intact after she scared him so badly.

"Very funny." she said. She looked up at the cloudy sky and picked out the position of the sun. Her heart sank; a few more hours and they would have to head back. The thought of jumping right back into all the responsibility made her feel empty.

"Ready to head back?" Cole asked, and she looked over at him. He caught her expression and laughed softly. "I…just meant back to the floating temple. It's pretty cold up here…"

"Alright." she said. She wished she had picked something better to spend their final hours on, but she had been curious to see the place where Cole claimed 'it all began.' "Let's go."

17

The lights were all off as they approached the temple, and Keyda frowned.

"It's not that late…where is everyone?"

Cole frowned but didn't answer. His elemental dragon dissolved as they reached the grounds, and they landed softly on the grass by the koi pond. Keyda headed towards the temple, wondering where the heck everyone was. It was strange…

She pushed open the heavy doors with Cole on her tail. The halls were dark, and she couldn't hear anyone _anywhere._

"Seriously…" she started as they made their way into the dining room. "Where…"

The room was suddenly filled with light and noise. Seemingly out of nowhere, everyone was suddenly there, yelling " _Surprise!"_

Her hands immediately lit up and she was about to start firing when Cole embraced her from behind, forcing her arms down.

" _Calm down….it's ok Keyds …"_ he murmured while everyone's cheer sort of died down at her reaction. She blinked as the fight-or-flight mechanism within her faded and she was able to see the situation for what it was. Or at least… _try_ to figure out what the heck this situation was.

Colorful strips were hung, and some big banner hung in the background with something written on it…though she didn't know what it said. Large colorful orbs seemed to be floating in midair, and Zane was holding some kind of colorful food item, with flaming candles stuck in it.

"Cole…" she finally started. "What in ancient's name is going on…"

Cole chuckled sheepishly, finally confident that he could release her.

"I… _might_ have told everyone that today was your birthday…" he said, and she looked at him, incredulous.

"What?! Why?"

"Is…it _not_ your birthday?" Jay asked, and she looked over at him. Cole cleared his throat.

"Well…Oni don't really celebrate birthdays…or keep track of them. But I just wanted Keyda to have the experience, you know?"

"Well, I'm down for any excuse to eat some of Zane's famous chocolate cake…" Lloyd pointed out, and everyone laughed. Keyda felt uncomfortable now that she was aware that all this fanfare was for _her_ , apparently. Cole was going to get an earful later…

"So that is what cake is supposed to look like," she commented, watching Zane put the cake on the table while P.I.X.A.L brought over a stack of plates.

"Yup…just wait, this is gonna change your life…" Cole said, gently pulling her over to the table. She noticed that Zane had a knife for cutting it, but he wasn't doing anything with it. In fact, everyone was still staring at her.

"Why aren't you distributing it?" she asked, and Zane just smiled.

"We are waiting for you to blow out the candles…" he explained, and she frowned as she looked back over at the cake.

"Why?"

"Because…" Zane began, but she was already going in to blow them out, realizing she would rather just get this whole ordeal over with than listen to the explanation.

" _Wait!"_ Jay yelled, and she gave a start, looking up at the blue ninja in annoyance.

"What?!"

"You have to make a wish!"

She shook her head. These Ninjago people…they had the weirdest traditions.

"I _wish_ you guys hadn't done any of this..." she said seriously, but Cole just laughed next to her.

"Nah, Keyds…more like a hope for the future. You think of something you want in the future and then you blow out the candles so it will come true,"

She looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"That makes no sense. What are the _candles_ gonna do about my hopes for the future? They're just _candles…"_

"Oh, for goodness sakes, just blow them out so we can eat!" Kai yelled and Keyda rolled her eyes and blew out the candles stuffed in the cake. Everyone gave a cheer and Zane pulled the cake over to him so he could start cutting and distributing. Everyone's attention finally seemed to be on something other than her, and Keyda narrowed her eyes at Cole, whose arm was around her shoulders.

"I'm never gonna forgive you for this, Idiot…" she murmured in mock-seriousness. He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmmm…try the cake, and _then_ see how you feel…"

Zane handed her a piece with a fork embedded in it. It certainly _looked_ a lot more edible than whatever Cole had made back in the first realm. Everyone was talking, but they were watching out of the corners of their eyes to see how she'd react. She ate a bite, not sure what to expect, and blinked in surprise. She wasn't really sure what to call the flavor…but it was ridiculously strong. It was extremely sweet, like the syrup they made out of fruit back in her realm, but without any of the fruity aftertaste.

"What on earth is this made of?" she finally asked, looking over at Cole.

"Mainly sugar!" Jay called out from across the room and everyone laughed. Cole was helping himself to his own slice of cake and seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and she hesitated. She took another bite to decide and shuddered slightly. He laughed. "Is that a no, then?"

"It's good…" she tried, frowning at the cake. "It's just…really _strong._ I don't think I can eat much of it…"

He nodded his understanding; there was hardly anything sugary in the Oni realm; having this much at once was no doubt overpowering.

"Cole, I was wondering if I could talk to you…"

It was Zane, and Cole nodded and shoved the last bite of cake into his mouth. Keyda went to follow him when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see the blonde kid smiling at her. She had an internal battle about whether to ignore him and follow Cole out anyways or…

"So, you guys are probably leaving soon, right?" he asked, and she sighed internally. He had _said_ something, which meant she couldn't really leave without being rude.

"I guess." she said; it was true. Heavy Metal had been angry enough that they were leaving, she didn't want to imagine the lecture she'd get if they stayed longer than she had originally said. The kid looked almost disappointed.

"That's too bad…I was hoping to get to know you a little better, you know, while you were here…"

"Why?"

He laughed. "While everyone else was running around the first realm, I was stuck here. I guess I just would have liked to learn more about it, especially since I've never been there…"

Her expression darkened slightly.

"I don't recommend visiting," she said, and his smile faded a little as he looked at her, puzzled.

"No? Why not?"

A hundred different memories seemed to flicker in her mind and she shook her head to clear it.

"It's just…not like here. It's not beautiful…people aren't going to go out of the way to make you feel welcome…they're more likely to _threaten_ you if anything…"

"Did they do that to Cole, when he moved there?"

She didn't answer right away, and Lloyd smiled softly.

"Hey, as bad as it sounds, we're all used to it."

She looked up at him in surprise, and he chuckled at her expression. "You might think that life is all sunshine and roses here in Ninjago, but trust me, bad things happen."

"Like all those times people attacked it," she clarified, and he shrugged.

"Well, yeah, obviously that. But I mean, take anyone in this room…"

He turned to look at all his friends, laughing and talking.

"Zane didn't even know who he was for a while…he assumed he was human, like everyone else…just to find out one day that he was…"

"A metal person?" Keyda finished, and Lloyd smirked.

"Yeah, a Nindroid. I wasn't with the team when that happened, but apparently it was quite the shock. He eventually found the man who built him—his father—but he was old. He passed away not long after their reunion."

Keyda frowned as she thought about the metal man, who always seemed so logically grounded and unfazed.

"Kai and Nya grew up without their parents, and Cole spent years running away, battling with a rocky relationship with his father…"

"Cole?" she interrupted. "But…but they _seem_ to care about each other…"

Lloyd laughed. "They do, but I guess they had a strained relationship for a long time."

She let that sink in and she finally turned to him.

"What about you?"

He blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Anything hard happen in your life?"

He laughed again, but this time it sounded more bitter.

"Where to start…" he murmured, and it almost sounded like he was talking to himself. She shifted her position to look at him more fully, intrigued. It was clear that this kid was the youngest in the group…what kinds of things had he already gone through?

"I…grew up in less than ideal circumstances." he finally said. "I mean, my parents were _alive…_ but they were kinda MIA. I just lived at this boarding school, getting picked on by the other kids there. I decided that I wanted to be evil, like my dad, and got in trouble doing petty stuff."

"Your Dad is evil, then?" she asked, glancing over at where Garmadon was sort of observing from a corner of the room, nursing a cup of punch while he discussed something with Nya.

"No…not anymore…well, it's kind of like he never _was_ , except for this snake bite…and I guess the Oni part of himself…"

She raised an eyebrow at that last comment and he chuckled nervously.

"It's kind of a long story." he admitted, and she glanced at the doorway Cole had gone through. He still hadn't returned and she looked back at the blonde.

"Well, looks like I have the time…"

* * *

"Zane…this is incredible!"

Cole compared the old Oni scroll to the one that Zane and P.I.X.A.L had created. The top of the nindroids' scroll was just a character-to-character comparison for the kanji; a key that could be used for translation. Below that was the translation of the first few lines of the Oni scroll. He looked up at the Nindroid.

"How did you guys do all of this in two days?"

"We found some credible sources." Zane explained. "The cave where the third mask was found proved to be a good source of information; there was some writing further down…"

"That's incredible," Cole murmured, turning back to the scrolls. Zane cleared his throat.

"It is more than likely not a perfect exchange between the kanjis…but it should be close enough to get the meaning of the ancient text across."

Cole looked at the scrolls a few minutes longer before finally rolling them both up, giving Zane a grateful smile.

"Thanks again for doing this, Zane…this will really help."

"No problem." Zane replied, though he paused, thinking. "Why is it you wanted the translation?"

Cole sighed as he put the two scrolls in his bag.

"I mean, I know basically nothing about the first realm, and since I'm living there from now on, I figured…"

"From now on?" Zane frowned slightly. "So…your stay is more permanent in nature…"

Cole huffed. "Well…um…maybe? _I don't know_ Zane!" He fingered the small vengestone ring in his pocket. "For now, I'm there. That's all I know."

"It is ok if you do not have everything figured out." Zane said with a smile. "Just take it one day at a time…"

"Yeah…" Cole said, shouldering his bag. "What about you, Zane? Do you know what the future holds for you and Pix?"

Zane blinked in surprise.

"Um….."

Cole laughed, slapping him on the back.

"I'm just kidding Zane; like you said, let's just take this one day at a time."

* * *

The party broke down as Cole and Zane came back into the room. Cole was carrying his packed bag, and Keyda's heart sunk as she realized it _was_ time to be heading back. She turned back to Lloyd, who had only made it through a bit of his own life story. She had underestimated the kid; from what she heard, he had had it rough. She made a note to be a little _less_ harsh on the blonde.

"We need to go," she explained, and he nodded his understanding.

"Well, don't be strangers. It's been nice to see you both."

After a few preliminary goodbyes, she went upstairs and quickly collected her stuff. She fingered the coat, trying to decide if she wanted to bring it. She certainly didn't need it in the first realm, but she couldn't bring herself to leave it either. She stuffed it in her bag and headed back downstairs. Everyone had moved outside, and Cole was talking to Garmadon. She frowned as she drew nearer.

"…and my brother can't help, I hope you know you can always…"

"Yeah, thanks Garmadon." Cole replied with a smile. Keyda hung back, looking at Garmadon with a wary look. He finished his conversation and turned to her and frowned at her expression. Cole also turned around to Keyda, smiling sadly.

"Ready?" he asked. She tore her eyes off of the former villain and looked at her Idiot.

"I guess so." she replied. After a few more goodbyes, Cole formed his dragon to take them somewhere private.

"Wait!" Nya called, and Cole and Keyda looked over at her as she continued. "Can't you do your little teleport thing here? So we can see how it's done?"

"It would be interesting to analyze the process." Zane admitted, and Cole looked at Keyda. She felt uncomfortable at the thought of transporting with everyone _watching._ What if she couldn't do it?

"C'mon…." Kai prompted, and she finally sighed.

"Fine."

Cole dissolved the dragon and they landed on the gravel beneath them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes in response. At least her irritation at all these nosy outsiders would help spur on her powers.

The aural storm whipped up, and everyone took a step backwards. Keyda closed her eyes, and found that it was easy to stir up emotions about the first realm. But unlike her memories of the roof of the floating temple, these emotions were incredibly bitter and the storm became fierce quickly. She embraced Cole tightly, picturing the fortress. It was so vivid; with all the memories of the place where she had suffered for so many years, of course it would be.

There was a flash, and the ninja took another step back as the storm quickly began to dissipate in the now empty courtyard.

"Well…that was cool." Jay commented. "Cool…and freaky."

"The patterns of Oni travel mirror that of Dragon realm travel," Zane mused, sorting through the data he had collected. "It's identical, but opposite…"

"I wonder when they'll make the trip back?" Skylor asked aloud. Everyone fell silent, not sure what they could or should expect as far as future visits.

"Well…" Nya finally pointed out. "At least they came."

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed as he stood next to his father. "At least they came."

18

The wind rushed past and Cole tried to enjoy the mild weather of the day, despite the fact that his jerk of a bodyguard was seated on the dragon behind him.

"Where have you been?" Dorhn pressed, and the Master of Earth rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Dorhn…I was with Keyda for the last few days. We didn't need your _services._ "

"Outsider, I will not ask agai…"

The Dragon took a sudden sharp turn before going straight into a dive. Dorhn's words were lost as he yelled out and barely managed to hold on. Cole smirked; he could feel Dorhn's glare on the back of his head.

"Like I always say….these dragons have a mind of their own, don't they?" Cole said without turning around. He heard Dorhn grumble something, but he didn't bother asking him to repeat it.

They approached the village and the Guardian swooped down for a landing.

"What are we doing back here?" Dorhn asked angrily, but Cole just shrugged.

"Gotta drop some stuff off…you're free to wait on the dragon,"

"Not a chance, _outsider_."

Cole walked towards the white-marked tent and pushed the flap open. The tent appeared vacant, and Cole frowned. He opened his mouth to call out, but Phos's voice cut in.

"Spare me your yelling, if you would."

Cole closed his mouth, smirking as the Healer continued.

"Come on around back."

It was a command and Cole shook his head as he walked in with Dorhn following close behind. Cole pushed his way past the flap that separated the front of the tent with the back. He had never been in the back, and was surprised to find it roomier than he expected with a few sleeping mats, some basins, a work counter, and herbs hanging from the ceiling to dry out. Phos was pulling dried leaves and bunches off a string, binding them with white thread. Cole glanced over at the small, empty bed mats.

"Where…"

"Chores." Phos answered, and Cole nodded. It was probably for the best that the two kids weren't around with Dorhn here…he wasn't sure if Phos had planned for them to be gone or if it was a coincidence. Though, as he looked at the glint in the Healer's eye he decided there were probably _few_ coincidences where Phos was concerned.

The Healer turned to Dorhn and pointed at a steaming kettle of tea.

"Help yourself…just made it fresh. As for you," he fixed Cole with a stern look. "Get over here and make yourself useful."

Cole smiled and walked over, letting Phos boss him around about how to bundle the herbs. They waited for Dorhn to finish his tea and settle into an armchair. It wasn't long before they could hear him snoring, and Cole shook his head.

"One of these days, he's gonna catch on…"

"I'm willing to bet it's some of the best sleep he gets all week." Phos retorted, unconcerned. He looked up at Cole, his beady eyes glinting. "You bring me back my scroll, boy?"

Cole nodded and pulled the two scrolls out of his pocket. Phos took them, looking at the newer scroll with curiosity. He opened it and skimmed the writing quickly before looking back up at Cole.

"What is this?"

Cole laughed. "I had some friends of mine make it so I can read your scrolls…but in a way that I can understand…"

Phos took the other scroll, as if to go put it away. He scratched his chin as he glanced back at the newer one.

"You can read it, huh?"

"Well…that's the idea, at least." Cole said, tying off the bundle he was working on. Phos wandered around to the front to put the scroll back, and Cole's mind began to wander as he worked. He hadn't heard Phos come back in, but he was suddenly aware of the Healer right next to him, sniffing loudly. He jumped, and turned to glare at the ancient Oni.

" _Phos…_ seriously…you've got to stop _smelling_ me. It's creeping me out."

The Healer just chuckled unapologetically.

"Ah…smell. It's the most underestimated of the senses…but there's a lot you can learn from it."

Cole tied off the last bundle and turned.

"Like…?"

Phos leaned in close and inhaled deeply, and Cole leaned away.

"I can smell your element within you." Another sniff, and the Healer pulled back with a thoughtful look. "And a touch of fear. What are you so afraid of, boy?"

Cole stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"Are you serious?"

Phos cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You can _smell_ _fear_?" Cole repeated with obvious skepticism. "Like…a dog, or something?"

"What on earth is a dog?" Phos asked, suddenly irritated. "Our senses are rarely used at their full potential…but they can tell us so, _so_ much, boy." He gathered the many bundles off the counter and carried them to another shelving system, where he began stuffing them into cubbies with no apparent pattern. "Shazier could draw many conclusions just by _looking_ at someone long enough." He chuckled suddenly. "Most found it unnerving…"

Cole had a flash back to his talk with the Baron in his office, remembering the way the Oni seemed to stare into his soul. He shuddered at the memory.

"K…I get it, senses are important." Cole folded his arms. "But I'd still appreciate if you stopped using _yours_ on me..."

The Oni rolled his eyes, as if he thought Cole was being dramatic. Just then, Syn pushed her way into a small entrance by the bedmats. She stopped when she saw Cole, and Hershel had to push past her to get into the tent.

"You can't just _stop_ in the…"

He trailed off when he caught sight of the Elemental Master, but then Hershel smiled softly.

"You're ok," he finally said, and Cole smiled back as he saw how much better Hershel was looking.

"Sure am, Hersh," he said with a smirk. He glanced over at his sleeping guard. "Dorhn's bark is worse than his bite, at any rate…"

Hershel glanced at Dorhn as well, though he didn't look so convinced. Cole knelt down.

"Hey, I brought you something…." he said, fishing the ring out of his pocket. Phos turned and narrowed his eyes as Cole handed it to the teen. Hershel took the ring and looked at it in confusion.

"Oh…um…what is it?"

"It's called vengestone." Cole explained with a smile. "It's like this special rock that can block powers, if you're wearing it…"

The ring was suddenly snatched out of the teen's hand, and Phos turned on Cole with an angry flash in his eyes.

" _Why_ would you bring this here?!" he spat. "This…atrocity…"

"It's not for you," Cole said sternly, voice rising. "I brought it for Hershel; it's just an extra safety measure, since…"

"He is fully capable of controlling himself…he doesn't need _this!"_ Phos shook the ring at the ninja in disgust. Cole narrowed his eyes.

"Phos…I got the ring for Hershel. Give it back."

The Healer frowned at Cole's soft but determined tone, and glanced back at the teen. Hershel looked incredibly uncomfortable; he had shrunk away from the two arguing men. Phos finally sighed and put the ring back in the boy's unsure hand.

"He doesn't need it, you stubborn oaf…but we'll keep it." The Healer's eyes glinted. "Perhaps it could come in handy later…."

Cole relaxed as Hershel once again closed his hand around the small ring.

"Thanks," the boy murmured, and Phos rolled his eyes and turned back to Cole.

"Your bodyguard's still got a good 20 minutes…why don't you get started reading those scrolls, boy. Make yourself useful."

Cole blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Useful? Can you not read them?"

Phos got a strange look on his face.

"Of course I can. But you're only going to learn if you read them yourself. Now get to work."

* * *

Keyda leaned back in her chair in her office, rubbing her eyes. Heavy Metal hadn't given her a moment's rest starting the second they got back, and she had spent most of the day getting briefed on some situation or another. The other Oni leaders were really coming down hard about the lack of transportation; it took some of them days just to walk to the fortress and back. Keyda didn't mind this too much…as far as she was concerned, longer trips hopefully meant that the leaders would come less often and she wouldn't have to sit and listen to them _complain_ all the time.

For the last hour or so she had been going through paperwork, but even knowing Oni shorthand it took her awhile to really decipher it all. She wished Cole would show up, but she knew that he probably had a full day himself with his trip to Phos's and the check-ins with the other villages. Her mind wandered to the strange Healer in his symbolled tent.

 _Come back sometime with that Idiot of yours and I could teach ya…if you like…_

She lit one of her fists and watched the purple tendrils curl lazily around her fingers. Control it? How would a kooky old healer teach her anything? She still wasn't sure she even trusted the guy.

But she couldn't control it on her own…and apart from getting ahold of vengestone she was afraid it was only going to get worse. She shuddered remembering how she had lost control once again, this time in Ninjago. She kicked herself mentally that Zane had witnessed it…though she was hopeful that he really hadn't talked to Cole about it. She was pretty sure that if he _had_ the Idiot would have given her an earful by now.

A knock sounded at the door and she sat forward, light fading from her fist.

"Yes?"

The door pushed open and Heavy Metal came in. He took in her disappointed look and shook his head.

"Sorry…Cole hasn't gotten back yet," he said dryly, interpreting her expression for what it was. She just sighed.

"I read through this stuff….most of it…"

Heavy Metal raised an eyebrow and she sighed again.

"Ok…I made it through a _few_ _pages._ It's insane how many problems that can arise in just a few days…"

He smiled briefly, almost smugly, and she glared at him.

"Oh, don't even start. I'm _not_ sorry for taking a vacation." She stood and stretched. "How about we go over the rest of this tomorrow? And after that I'm going out…"

"Again?" Heavy Metal asked.

"Just to the Healer's…there's something I've been meaning to do," she said. He just shook his head and sighed.

"You can't keep…"

"It's something I have to do," she said firmly. She glanced down at her hands. "It's…about control."

He exhaled slowly, studying her. She folded her arms, making it clear that her decision was made and she wasn't going to apologize for it. She tended to give him that look a lot and he finally just shook his head.

"You've got a meeting in the late afternoon… _don't_ miss it."

She rolled her eyes but nodded her consent, and he turned to go. Before leaving, however, he turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck tomorrow."

* * *

Cole hesitated outside the tent and glanced over at Keyda.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked, and she frowned.

"I need to be able to control them, Cole…I need to feel like they aren't controlling _me_ anymore."

He nodded his understanding, though he still looked unsure.

"It's just Phos can get kinda… _weird_ sometimes. And he's pretty brash…" he trailed off as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I _am_ aware."

He smirked and she walked past him, pushing into the tent. For once Phos was easy to spot in his tent, and he turned with a wry look.

"Ah…look who decided to accept my offer…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm here because you claimed to be able to help me control my powers… you had better not have been lying…"

"Don't bother talking if it's only to doubt me," Phos snapped back. "If you really want to learn about your powers…and how to _control_ them…you will follow my directions exactly."

She glowered at him, but he didn't seem to notice as he dug in various boxes and pulled out seemingly random odds and ends.

"By the way, Phos…" Cole said, jumping in. "I know firsthand that you don't do anything without a price. What…"

"A few hours of menial labor from _you_ ought to be enough, eh Idiot?"

Cole blinked in surprise at the name while Phos chuckled to himself.

"You know, I do like that name….I think I'll use it…"

"Please don't," Cole replied, in a tone that was more commanding than requesting.

Phos just shook his head and faced the irritated looking Oni.

"You ready, then?"

She glanced at the small collection in his hands and sighed.

"Is this really going to work, or…"

"It all depends on you," Phos retorted, heading over to the table to clear it off. "Young Hershel found himself to be a willing subject and his control has made leaps and bounds…"

"Hershel? Well, he's got _vengestone_ to help him," Keyda pointed out, though a little worm of _something_ gnawed within her. Was the young boy really more in control than she was at this point?

Phos wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of vengestone.

"He doesn't need that awful stuff…and neither do you. Now come sit on the table."

She looked at him blankly.

"What? Why?"

"If you want me to teach you, you have to _listen to what I say._ Are you willing to do that?!" Phos snapped, clearly becoming more irritated. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table. She sat rigidly, not really liking the way the old Healer was muttering over the items he had. Cole hovered nearby for support, not sure what Phos was planning on doing…but he did hope that it helped. He didn't want Keyda to have to have those nightmare storms anymore.

"Relax. You're as stiff as a corpse," Phos tutted, and Keyda and Cole exchanged a worried glance. Phos rolled his eyes.

"I aint gonna hurt you. We'll start with the basics," he scratched his head as he eyed her. "What, exactly, _is_ the power inside of you?"

Keyda stared at him a moment, trying to figure out if he was testing her with stupid questions.

"Pure Hatred," she finally replied, and he scoffed.

"Oh….and Dragons wield the power of Love and Creation?" he asked patronizingly. She frowned.

" _Yes."_

"NO!" Phos snapped, his sudden shout making both her and Cole jump. He shook his head as if he was disgusted. "That's the black and white perspective everything's been boiled down to now, huh? Hate verus love…Destruction versus Creation…this ignorance has been going on for _years_ and there's been nothing…"

"How would you describe it, then?" Cole interjected, and Phos blew stringy hair out of his eyes. He sat on a stool, scratching his chin.

"You got to think more abstractly about all of this…stop giving everything labels of good and evil. Power ain't good and evil…at least, not where Dragon and Oni are in question," he trailed off, looking like he was lost in some thought. "At least, it didn't used to be." He fingered the objects in his hand, holding what looked to be a small white crystal up to the light, examining it as he continued.

"Power is energy…that's all it is. It doesn't derive from a place of good and evil…though different kinds come from different places. Here in this realm we got two races that balance each other out. If it was just good and evil, then one side would have to be all good and the other all evil for the balance to work. Obviously you have both experienced that that isn't the case." He put the crystal down, choosing another similar one out of the pile. "The true secret is that it isn't a balance between good and evil or love and hate or _even_ creation and destruction. It's a balance between power of the physical realm and power of the soul."

"Ok…you lost me there, Phos." Cole admitted, and the Healer rolled his eyes.

"Use your brain, then! Think about what you know about Dragon power…about your _own_ power. Elements…things from the physical world. Yes, dragon power 'creates' these physical things, it's based in the ancient powers of the elements. Over time it's been labelled as the creative power, which in some regards is true as it can be used to _create_ physical things. Earth, Water, Fire...you get the idea. As far as Pure Dragon Elements go—the ones that go into creating pure Dragon Power—they are derived from the physical realm."

Cole flexed his fists inadvertently, thinking about the elemental power that somehow rested within him. Phos turned his attention to Keyda, who had been taking everything in with a guarded curiousity.

"Then there's the Oni side of things. The power within us is not physical; rather, it's almost like a _void_ of the physical. Hence it destroys…but to label it merely as "Hatred" or "Destruction" would be ignorant. It comes from deep within us; it is a power of the _soul_. It is tied to the chaos of our emotions, which is why you feel it flow so freely when you are angry, or upset, or feeling other passionate emotions. If the power was merely _Hatred_ you would only get to use it when you were Hateful, wouldn't you?"

He had an irritated and patronizing tone that made Keyda annoyed, but she had to admit his explanation did seem to better describe her feelings than just "Hatred" or "Destruction."

Phos licked his lips. "It is exceptionally rare that the two powers are ever combined. Such a combination is powerful…powerful enough to create an entire child many centuries ago…"

"The First Spinjitzu Master," Cole realized, and Phos fixed him with an unreadable expression.

"In our records he was only ever referred to as the Child…but yes, I suppose it is the same person." He shook his head, getting back to the point as he looked at Keyda sternly. "So you see, your _first_ problem is that you need to at least be labelling your power correctly. As long as you believe it is merely Hatred or Destruction you will feel powerless to stop it when it feeds off of emotions other than Hatred…"

Keyda bristled at his tone; he was talking to her like she was an ignorant child.

"The Baron told me our true power was the power of Pure Hatred," she argued. "He said that we had lost the ability for decades but…"

"Shazier knew more of our history than the average Oni, but he was a far cry from being an expert," Phos snapped back. "Hatred is an extremely strong emotion. Because of that many Oni thought that was what our power derived from. But our power is just energy, taken from the soul; any strong emotion can summon it…"

"But it's through Hatred that mine and Hershel's powers were unlocked!"

"Yes, because it was strong enough to crack through the apathy! Apathy is the opposite of _feeling…_ any feeling, not just Hatred. And it is true that you cannot feel Hatred without first experiencing affection, but that doesn't mean that Hatred is the only emotion that can break through the block." He scratched his chin again. "What was Hershel feeling when he came to know his powers? Was it extreme amounts of hatred? Or was it grief?"

Keyda didn't answer right away and Phos continued.

"When was the first time _you_ had that spark of power? Was it an overwhelming amount of Hatred, or was it the loss of someone you cared about? And had you felt _hope_ before the crushing despair?"

Keyda shook her head, confused.

"I don't know…. ugh" she grabbed her head to stave off the headache that was forming. "All of this stuff…how does any of it even help me know how to control my power?!"

She felt Cole put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she glared at the Healer. She knew that this was a bad idea…why did she talk herself into doing this?

"Because now you know that it isn't Hatred you've got to control, girl…it's _all_ your emotions. Fear, grief, anger, love…"

"Yeah, you've made it sound _much_ more manageable," she said bitterly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a little slave boy is learning how to do it…perhaps the sovereign woman can pick up a few things. What it really comes down to is using your senses…and using your _head."_

Keyda still felt pretty lost, but Phos had turned his attention back to the crystals in his hand.

"Lie down." he ordered, not even looking up at her. She blinked.

" _What…"_

"On the table." Here he looked up to give her a stern look. "Go on….do you want to learn how to control your emotions or not?"

She eyed him cautiously. Phos rolled his eyes.

" _Hershel!"_

The small slave popped his head through the entryway to the back.

"Yes, Master Healer?"

"Go on and tell her _royal highness_ that this procedure aint gonna kill her…"

Hershel blinked and then glanced over at Keyda. He cleared his throat.

"I was nervous the first time too…but it doesn't even hurt…"

"Gee…" Keyda muttered, unconvinced. But Hershel did look sincere and she had come all this way to actually _fix_ the problem…

She moved until she was lying fully across the table, feeling foolish. Cole came and stood by her head and gave her a smile, but she could tell he was just as unsure about all this as she was.

Phos began lying crystals on her body, and she watched warily. When they had all been laid out, he closed his eyes and muttered something and his fists began to glow. She swallowed hard.

"Wait…."

Her hesitation was cut off as power shot from his hands into the clear stones. It leapt from stone to stone and they started floating, like a purple outline of herself. She realized with panic that she couldn't move.

"What are you doing?! _Why can't I move!?"_

Her own Aura was rising as she panicked, mingling with the crystals and purple web hovering right above her. If anything, she suddenly felt the magical binding tighten.

"Phos, what are you…" Cole started, voice full of concern and anger.

"Shut up boy, this really doesn't concern you." Phos snapped, turning to Keyda with a raised eyebrow. "You're only making it worse… _calm down_ for goodness sakes…"

" _Why can't I…"_

 _"_ YES, I have cut off your motor ability, _well spotted_ ," the Healer interrupted dryly. "Now perhaps you can take a moment to look at the situation inside of you with more senses than just _movement."_

Keyda glared at him, clenching her jaw, and he rolled his eyes.

"The panic inside is coming out as power…did you realize that? Did you realize that you are _reacting_ to the situation rather than _deciding_ to act? Think about it, Keyda…use your brain and _think!"_

"Let me go!" she demanded angrily, mentally straining against her magical bonds. " _I'm done! Let me go!"_

"Not until you learn how to control…"

"Phos, that's enough, let her out of that." Cole's tone was determined and angry, and Phos turned to look at him with narrowed eyes as the ninja continued.

"We're done for today…"

Phos jabbed him with a gnarled finger.

"Not till _I_ say we are…"

Keyda screamed out as she fought the immobility in her limbs. They continued to lie at her side, seemingly relaxed, but internally she could feel the emotions raging.

" _We're done!"_ Cole said again, and reached for the stones hovering over Keyda, as if to try and pull them out. Phos's arm lashed out suddenly, grabbing a fist-full of orange powder from a nearby bowl before throwing it in Cole's face. The Master of Earth stumbled backwards, coughing and choking on the strange powder. Suddenly his expression went slack and he collapsed.

" _What did you do?!"_ Keyda screamed as she watched Cole go down. Aura poured out of her, and aural winds began picking up in the small space, teasing paper and small items from their places in the room.

"The Idiot's _fine,_ girl…he's just sleeping." Phos snapped back. "It was obvious that he was only going to interfere…"

" _Let me go! NOW!"_ Keyda screamed, the winds picking up. Phos glared at her.

"You're still just reacting! _Foolish girl!_ Can't you see that you've given your emotions the control? You want to know why you can't control them?! It's because you aren't even _trying!"_

"YOU have _NO idea what I've been through!"_ she yelled back, struggling to breathe. He jeered at her.

"What? Pain? Heartbreak? Goodness me, have you felt _emotions_ in your short life?! Perish the _thought…."_

"How DARE you!"

"If you can't even control your reactions while you're awake, then how can you ever expect to control them in your _sleep_?"

" _STOP…_ I'm not listening to you anymore, I'm…"

"You were never listening to me! You have yet to see situations for what they really are!" He was yelling now too, and the aural winds whipping around them. He walked over to where Cole was on the floor. "This boy…he's your trigger. He's the quickest way to your emotional reaction…the quickest way to you losing control. You want to know why Shazier targeted him? Why others targeted him? Because they knew this…they knew that it was through _him_ they could control _you!_ If you give Hatred and Anger all the space in yourself, then there's little room for much else!"

"Stay away from him!" she yelled, and Phos sneered.

"You've got so far to go before you'll be able to control _anything_ ….you're an _infant_ ," he muttered as he slowly pulled out an ivory handled knife. He held it over Cole's form and the storm became stronger as Keyda raged on the table, unable to move and unable to destroy the Healer. He shook his head again.

"YOU ARE STILL JUST _REACTING!"_ He roared. "Use your _brain_ girl! If I wanted to kill him…if I wanted him _dead_ …I've had ample opportunities to end him. Would I really kill him right in front of you, the person who could try to have me executed just for this threat alone? I'm doing it for the reaction…I'm literally doing this…" he put the knife next to Cole's neck, "…just to show you that you aren't thinking; that you see something bad happening and you react with a full aural _storm_ for crying out loud! As long as you act like this, people are going to continue to be able to manipulate you! You've got to stop _reacting_ …Keyda, _take back the control_!"

She screamed in fury, and the crystals themselves were humming and glowing bright red...and some were flickering in darker shades. Phos shook his head, deflating.

"You aren't _listening..._ you foolish girl…"

He said a word she couldn't understand and held up one hand. It flashed once and suddenly the purple net-like spell was broken and the crystals tumbled down and bounced off of her and onto the floor. The aural storm around them all but evaporated, along with the rest of the aura that had been caught in the net. Keyda was finally free to move again, but she was suddenly aware of how exhausted she was; she could barely shift position even with the spell broken.

She breathed heavily, finally feeling like she could get a deep breath, and glared at the Healer with tired eyes. He stood erect and unapologetic.

"Listen, girl…listen and watch your way through any given situation, and _then_ decide what you're going to do about it. As long as your emotions are allowed free control, _you_ will never be in that position."

Keyda didn't answer; she was still breathing deeply as she pushed herself back into sitting position with shaky arms.

"He'll be awake before the next hour is up." Phos said as he began to walk away, his tone becoming almost apathetic as he gestured to the form on the floor. His eyes flashed suddenly and he turned to look at her again.

"Internally, you think that your reaction is helping him…a way to _protect_ him. But if you really wanted to keep him safe then you would do everything you could to master you powers and control your emotions."

"What are you talking about?" she finally muttered. Phos shook his head.

"I think it's time you asked him how he got that burn on his arm…"

Her eyes widened at the implication, but Phos had already disappeared out the door heading to who knows where, the flap blowing slightly in the wind as Keyda stared down at Cole.

28


	7. Chapter 7

19

Cole sneezed three times before he fully woke up. As he blinked watery eyes and tried to figure out where he was and why his sinuses were burning.

"You alive, then?"

He looked over and realized that Keyda was kneeling next to him, holding his arm and studying it. He frowned as he noticed that his sleeve was rolled up. He managed to sit up from his slouched position, trying to ease his arm out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but she didn't answer or release his arm and his eyes flicked across her stony expression. He suddenly recalled what had been happening before he had been knocked out and looked around for the healer.

"Are you ok? Where's Phos?"

"He left." Her brow furrowed as she traced the nearly faded outline of his burn. Cole was grateful that it didn't look like a handprint anymore, but it still worried him that she suddenly seemed so curious about it. She didn't look at him as she continued. "I failed…I think. But, I'm fine."

"Failed?" Cole looked her over. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Cole…the Healer was just being an idiot and he finally took the spell off after knocking you out." She chewed her bottom lip. "There used to be a burn here, on your arm…"

"Yeah, well, it's basically healed now," Cole said, trying to sound nonchalant while also resisting the urge to yank his sleeve back down to cover it. She finally looked up at him.

"You told me it was dragons…but then I assumed that someone had done it to you to harass you, like when you had been attacked…"

Cole tried not to squirm under her sudden intense gaze.

"Cole…have I ever hurt you?"

He felt goosebumps rise up his spine and tried to think of how to best answer her.

"Well…it certainly didn't feel _great_ when you left me alone in Ninjago for three months and then…"

"No." Her grip tightened slightly on his arm. " _Physically_ hurt you…have I ever used my powers and attacked you, or harmed you?!" She swallowed and looked down at his arm. "Tell me the truth….was the burn on your arm from me?"

He blinked, his mouth dry. He hadn't ever wanted her to know…he _knew_ how she would react if she knew…

" _Did I do this to you, Cole!?"_

He broke eye contact as she yelled and she sank back in horror. She released his arm and he tugged his sleeve back down and looked back at her.

"Keyds…"

"Why did you _lie_?" Her voice had gone quiet and he could tell she was shaken up, no doubt from both the 'procedure' Phos had just put her through and this new revelation. He leaned forward.

"I didn't want you to worry…"

"Worry?!" she got to her feet, hugging her arms. "You want to know what makes me _worry?!_ The fact that you can't stay away from dangerous situations! The fact that I now know more than ever that you are incapable of keeping yourself safe…and that _I'm_ just as likely to harm you as I am protect you…"

"How did you know about it? The burn?" Cole interrupted, and Keyda's expression hardened even more as she stared at the collection of junk on a nearby table.

"Phos told me….I didn't want to _believe_ him!"

Cole glowered at the thought of Phos ousting him; with what he did to Keyda and now this, the old Healer had gone too far.

"It was during one of my nightmare storms….wasn't it?" Keyda asked bitterly, and he looked up in surprise.

"You know about those?" he asked, and she glowered.

" _You_ know about them?" she asked. "That's the real question….how on earth did _you_ find out…"

"It doesn't matter," he cut in. "The thing is, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth…I guess I was just hoping there would be a way to…to _fix_ it, I guess. But then they kept going…."

Keyda's eyes widened and he kicked himself mentally.

"How many times have you seen it? Did I hurt you all the other times too?!"

" _No,_ it was just the one time…I was more careful after that." He looked at her and shook his head as he switched directions. "I really am sorry that it didn't work out with Phos today….I was hoping that he'd be able to help; I _hate_ seeing you like…"

"Like what?! Out of control?!" she snapped angrily. "Well…you _may_ as well get _used to it!_ Phos made it quite clear I'm never going to be able to control my powers!"

He blinked, his expression changing.

"He…said that?"

She looked away, glaring at the floor.

"Not in so many words, but I got the gist. Apparently I'm too _reactionary_ …"

Cole nodded absently and she gave him a murderous look. He held up his hands in defense.

"Hey…I'm sorry, but you do tend to react before you notice…"

"Like _when?!"_ she demanded, angrily. He sighed.

"How about when my friends surprised you with a birthday party? Your immediate reaction was to try and blow everyone up!"

"There was something off about all that! I was already suspicious and they sprung a surprise on me…what would you _expect_ me to…why are you taking _Phos's side in this?!"_

 _"_ Keyda, calm down." Cole said, as he noticed her fists started glowing. She glanced down at them and her shoulders sagged as her power fizzed out. Swallowing hard, she looked back up at him.

"I think you should leave…"

He shook his head, angry.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation, Keyda? I'm not going anywhere! Just the other day it was _you_ who said that even though we're scared of losing each other…"

"This is different!" she argued. "This is you getting hurt by _me!_ And sure, maybe the first time it was just a burn on your arm…but what happens if it gets worse? What happens if I wake up one day and I've…Ive…"

He grabbed her shoulders, also standing now.

"Stop. You've got to stop thinking that way…it's no wonder you have nightmares, Keyds. We will figure this out, just like we figured everything else out up to this point. And if Phos isn't the way you'll learn to control it, then we will just try something else…"

"Like venegestone?" She asked, and his frown deepened.

"No…Keyds, I don't want you to just…"

"I need to know that I won't hurt you again; whether that's from you being back home safe in Ninjago or me wearing vengestone…"

"You're both being fools."

They turned to see that Phos had come back into the tent. Keyda stiffened and Cole's jaw clenched as he stared at the Ancient Healer.

"You may be in the beginning stages of control…but to just give up…to rely on _venestone_ ….would be the stupidest thing that you could do."

She grit her teeth and didn't look at him. He turned his beady gaze to Cole, who was opening his mouth to tell the healer off.

"All things considered, perhaps it _is_ best for you to return to Ninjago…"

The Master of Earth bristled immediately. " _What?!"_

"I've told you time and time again to _quit your yelling!_ There are forces at work you cannot even begin to comprehend…and it grows less safe for you in this realm…"

"Less safe? So…less safe than the time we battled the Baron? Or the Dragon Elder? Or…"

" _Fine._ You want to stay and tempt fate, go ahead." Phos snapped, relenting. He narrowed his eyes. "But don't forget you owe me three hours of labor…"

"Three hours!?" Cole was incredulous. "For you strapping Keyda to a table and knocking me out?"

The Healer shrugged. "I delivered on what we agreed on…it's not my fault that she has the emotional control of a rabid night-sniffer…"

Keyda's eyes flashed as she turned to go storm over to him, but Cole grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No…I don't think I ever want to see you again, Phos….let alone spend _three hours…_ "

"A deal is a _deal_ , Idiot." Phos snapped. Cole bristled and the Healer's eyes glittered darkly as he looked at them. "And you do not want to carry debt with an Oni Healer, boy."

Something glimmered in Phos's expression…something that seemed deeper and wiser than the crazy senile healer he had always come across as. Cole maintained eye contact for half a minute or so, but he finally sighed and looked away.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow, then. But don't expect me to ever show up after that…."

"What you do with your life is no concern to me, boy…as long as you pay up what you owe me." He turned back to Keyda as he continued. "You may feel like I'm not helping….but if you want to ever control your powers then you will keep coming back, and you will actually _listen_ to me…"

"I'd rather just wear the vengestone," Keyda said bitterly, and Phos's eyes flashed as he shook his head.

"As a society, we have fallen far," he mused aloud before waving them out of his tent.

"Shoo, get out then. I haven't got the time today to deal with you at any rate…."

Keyda and Cole shared an expression and they exited the tent and boarded the elemental Guardian waiting outside.

Neither said anything the whole way home.

* * *

Keyda didn't even dare try to sleep without the tea that night. Her long day had continued after getting back from the healers because she still had to go to the meeting she had with the other leaders. It had been just as irritating as ever, and she had counted the minutes till it had ended.

She made sure she was actually in bed when she drank the tea. After downing the warm drink she quickly put the cup on the side table near her bed. Then she laid down, the worries and stresses lessening as the warm grogginess took over.

She opened her eyes to sunshine and a light breeze and sat up. She was in a field of poppies, and she looked around.

"Had a bad day?"

She caught sight of Echo leaning against a nearby formation, carving a hunk of wood with a small knife.

"How could you tell?"

Echo just smiled.

"Because you're back…and it's only been a few days."

Keyda stood so she could walk over to the horned Oni. She paused in surprise as a small red butterfly with golden accents fluttered past her face.

"What is this place?"

She watched the butterfly head over to the poppies' waving heads and shook her head in wonder.

Echo shrugged, not looking up from her carving.

"I don't really know how it works…I suppose it's built from your memories and mine." She finally looked up at the younger Oni and smiled. "So what's been going on?"

The Oni listened and carved as Keyda sat nearby and relayed the events of the day.

"It's not even just that he didn't _tell_ me that it had happened… he _lied_ about it!" she said, exasperated. "I can't even trust him to tell me the truth…how am I supposed to believe anything he says if it's in relation to me and my powers?"

"It sounds like he was trying to protect you," Echo mused, using the knife tip to bore holes into the carving.

Keyda scoffed in annoyance. "Well….I wish he would spend more time protecting _himself_." She shook her head, annoyed. "To think that this whole time I was trying to make it so he didn't find out about my stupid nightmares…and it turns out he _knew_ about them the whole time! I still don't even know how he…"

"So you were hiding stuff from him too, then?"

Keyda bristled, glaring at the calm Oni.

"Well, it's not like I was keeping a secret he didn't already know…" she rationalized. Echo shrugged and the younger girl finally sighed. "I didn't want to admit that I had less control…I didn't want him to know that this was happening because I _knew_ he would do stupid things to…"

"I guess you both just have to talk more," Echo said almost playfully as she smirked. "If you both keep tip-toeing around the hard topics, you're gonna keep butting heads…"

"But I don't _want_ to talk about the hard topics." Keyda wrapped her arms around her knees, almost pouting. "When I'm with him…I just want things to be ok. I just want to…to _not_ be broken."

Echo put her carving down for the first time and gave Keyda a warm smile. She reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

Keyda sighed and looked over at her, and Echo cocked her head slightly.

"I get it…I get that sometimes you just want everything to be ok…to be happy with the ones you love…" she paused as if remembering some hard memory. "But bad things always happen; there's no way of stopping it. And it's either going to bring you closer together or drive you apart…"

Keyda picked at a string on one of her arm coverings. "And….if we aren't honest with each other…"

"It's going to drive you apart." Echo finished, turning back to her carving. After a few moments in silence she changed the subject.

"So are you going to go back to the Healer?"

Keyda frowned.

"No…that experience was _awful…"_ she suddenly looked up as an idea hit. "Did you have powers?"

Echo smirked again and looked up, her eyes giving a flash to answer her question. Keyda blinked in surprise, but then she remembered the time she had first met her, after she and Wu had formed the union. Echo had talked about Oni powers then…so she guessed it made sense that the horned Oni had access to them.

"How did you learn to control them?"

Echo looked thoughtful.

"It…wasn't really that big of a shock, having powers back then. Many Oni had them. I had my powers from a young age, and the village Healers were in charge of teaching us children how to control them." She shrugged. "Most children were really volatile at first, but we learned different tricks to keep our emotions under control." She gestured with her chin at the wood she was carving. "I always preferred wood carving."

"Village Healers…" Keyda said, frowning. "Phos is the only Healer I know about, to be honest, and he seems pretty insane. The Baron got rid of most of them…but he knew about Phos and didn't ever get rid of _him_ …"

"The Healer's name is Phos?" Echo asked, eyebrow raised.

"That's what he told Cole…why?"

Echo shrugged.

"I don't know much about Healers and powers and all that, to be honest; I spent most of my young life learning to control my powers and coming up with crazy ways to defend our village and destroy the dragon nation. So…I was more in the warrior mindset, I suppose; I never really cared to learn much about the side of Oni power that the Healers delved into." She whittled a long strip off the side of the small wooden form. "But the names of the Healers back then were a lot more formal….I've never heard of any of them with a name like 'Phos.' Just seems kind of…silly." She finished with a soft smile and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"Well, let me tell you the man is a more than just 'kind of' silly."

The world around them started to fade and Keyda sighed, not wanting to wake up yet. Echo smiled.

"I think you should go back to see the Healer…control isn't easy, but I think he can teach you more than you think he can." She handed Keyda the finished carved form. Keyda traced a finger along the small figure's face; it was her, complete with a small braid. She was dressed simply without scarves or circlet.

"Thank you…" she said as the world around them faded away. The last thought she had was that Echo had carved a smile on her.

* * *

"It feels like we've been visiting here a lot…" Dorhn grumbled as they dismounted. Cole sighed.

"My job is to visit people who need help…and trust me, this guy needs a _lot_ of help."

Phos was ready and waiting when they entered. He held out a cup of tea to Dorhn, but the bodyguard declined. Cole sighed internally; these three hours were going to be bad enough without his bodyguard making snarky comments the whole time.

The table was laid out with a few old scrolls and a few blank ones, as well as quills and brushes. Cole sighed internally; when he had first found the scrolls this had all felt interesting…now it just felt like homework. He sat heavily, not even waiting for Phos to give him instructions. He had started one translation that time he had visited with the vengestone ring. Phos had insisted that he leave both his translation key and the start of the new writing with him rather than taking them back to the fortress.

Dorhn frowned as Cole got started.

"What the heck is all of this?"

"Just some dusty records…" Cole muttered, and Dorhn scratched his head.

"You can read this junk?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Not… _yet…"_

Dorhn shook his head and began drifting through the tent, poking at various bits and pieces. Phos slapped his hand away from a strange spiny object and Dorhn finally rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual seat, arms crossed.

Cole worked in silence for a while, his annoyance with the chore and his bodyguard fading as he got pulled into the history that he was writing. The names in the scroll were strange and he didn't really understand some of the things that the scrolls talked about; there were many terms that were new to him but the text didn't explain any of them, as if the reader was just expected to _know_.

"What are Varghall?" he asked as he came across one such term.

"Another name for night-sniffers." Phos called out from the back. Cole never knew what the Healer was always busying himself with, but he never really seemed to be doing normal everyday things like eating and sleeping.

"I…don't really know what those are either, except lots of villages have a problem with them," Cole admitted. Dorhn scoffed from his place on the armchair.

"Sneaky, furry beasts with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. Hunt at night, in packs…like to eat livestock." He paused, eyes glittering. "Probably would enjoy the taste of outsider…"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Gee…thanks for that…" he muttered. He reread his last translated paragraph. Zane was right; the translations didn't make total sense grammatically, but he could get the gist of what it was talking about.

"Apparently there was a shortage of…scalah…and it made it so they had a hard time banishing the Varghall." He looked up at Phos, who had entered the room. "That make any sense to you?"

"Scalah is a type of plant; people used to stick it in the ground around their livestock pens because night-sniffers won't go near the stuff."

Cole stared at him blankly. "You mean, this whole time we've been building walls and stuff to keep those vermin out, and we could have just been planting flowers?!" he shook his head. "Where can I find some of this Scalah?"

Phos scratched his chin. "I think I have some seeds tucked away somewhere…and I think the plant still grows wild in some places." He snapped out of his thoughts, rapping his knuckles on the scroll in front of Cole. "Remember, boy…you owe me three hours of _work._ Any time you spend gawking and asking stupid questions doesn't count…"

Cole gave him a withering look and made a show of picking up his brush and dipping it back into the inkpot. Phos watched him get back to work, looking down at what he was writing.

"Got good handwriting for someone who doesn't read very well…"

Cole paused his writing to look up and glare at him. Phos wandered away, grabbing a fan out of Dorhn's hand and then using it to smack the bodyguard over the head. Dorhn rubbed his head and basically growled at the Healer as he disappeared back into the back of his home.

The next few hours were tedious, though the reading made it enjoyable. He still didn't understand a lot of terms, but he figured he would just ask about them later, if he cared enough to. He didn't really feel like coming here anymore; for one thing, it was annoying being here with Dorhn, and for another he was still pretty mad at Phos for what went down the day before.

The past Oni civilization seemed to be a lot more…well, civilized. There were plenty of descriptions of bloody battles with the dragons, but they seemed to have used their power a lot more productively back in the day; the scroll described an increase in protective magic walls and barriers as well as items that could be used in battle. Cole mused that with how things were now they didn't really need magic weapons…but he couldn't help but wonder at the potential of this "soul energy" Phos had described.

Cole finally got to the bottom of the scroll and put his brush down, stretching out the cramps in his hands and wrist. He glanced over to see Dorhn snoring; this time the bodyguard really _had_ fallen asleep out of boredom.

"Look at that, you finished it."

Cole jumped as Phos seemed to materialize next to him, and he nearly fell out of his chair.

" _Seriously_ Phos….you've got to stop doing that…"

The Healer wasn't listening as he picked up Cole's translation.

"So can you read it now, kid?" he asked, and surprisingly there was a trace of actual curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah," Cole said, putting the stopper back into the vial. He stood and stretched his back, which had become really stiff from sitting in the same hunched position for hours on end.

Phos squinted at the writing, and then squinted at the writing on the ancient scroll on the table.

"Well…don't feel too proud of yourself…there's still a whole shelf of em, and this one is by far one of the smallest…"

Cole sighed and slung his bag over one shoulder.

"I don't know if I'll be back, Phos…" he muttered. "You're all paid up now, yeah? So, I guess this is the part where I go on with my life, like you said…"

"Huh," Phos said, snapping the scroll closed as he looked over at the Master of Earth. "And here I thought you wanted some _Scalah_ plant…"

Cole pressed his fingers to his temples as the Healer continued.

"By my reckoning…that plant aint so common anymore…like I said, I might have some seeds, but it's gonna cost you…"

"You're a tyrant, you know that right?" Cole said, looking up at him. "I swear you're worse than Ronin…"

"I have no idea what that means, but the way I see it you're gonna have a _lot_ of time to do these scrolls…what with the number of villages needing protection, and for future lessons for your emotionally unstable friend…"

"Keyda is _not_ coming back to you for help." Cole snapped angrily. "After how your last "lesson" went I'd be surprised if she ever came back here again."

He was waiting for Phos to say something snarky, but the Healer just shrugged.

"She doesn't want to, that's for sure. But she'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?"

Phos shrugged again as he put the inkpots and writing brushes away. "Because she's broken, and I'm really the only person that can teach her how to fix herself."

Cole opened his mouth angrily, but Phos waved him off.

"No need to get so defensive…the girl's been through a lot of abuse. She's got some cracks, some warped views, and an emotional wall." He chuckled to himself as he tied up Cole's translation with a red ribbon. "And through it all, you still love her." He glanced up at Cole's angry expression and cocked an eyebrow. "Guess that's why she calls you Idiot, huh?"

"How dare…"

"Eh, come on, kid." Phos interrupted as he tied up the first record with a blue ribbon. "What do I always tell ya? Names got meaning."

20

"Meetings go ok?"

Keyda didn't answer right away; she was still a little frustrated with Cole. He came and sat next to her.

"Did they not, then?" he asked, reaching over to take her hand. She sighed, turning to look at him without pulling her hand away.

"They were alright. There's a whole list of villages that want you to come by now…who'd of thought you'd become so popular?"

Cole wiggled his eyebrows. "See? Told you I'd win them over." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she finally moved closer and leaned on his shoulder.

"They just like the free labor," she pointed out. "You really need to be careful that you don't just let people use you."

He chuckled a bit. "Speaking of being used…Phos has been working me into the ground lately. After finishing that first scroll he had me start clear at the beginning—Kahzym the first. Though apparently there's a lot of history before that point that just wasn't recorded. The older stuff is harder to translate though…it's kinda slow going…"

"I thought you weren't going back to Phos? Didn't you already do those three hours a few days ago?"

He sighed. "I did…until I found out how badly I need scalah plant…which _of course_ can only be found by Phos, apparently." He turned to look at her, hopeful. "I don't suppose you know what that plant is?"

She shook her head. "Never heard of it…"

"Did you ever plant stuff to keep the night-sniffers away?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and he laughed.

"Well…the records said it worked, at any rate. I've got enough now for a few villages, but I'm going to have to do a lot more translating to get enough for all the villages that need it. Apparently it's a hearty plant, so hopefully it grows after all that effort…"

"Why is Phos so adamant that those records get translated, anyways?" Keyda asked, voice suddenly irritated. Cole shrugged slightly.

"No idea. Sometimes I think he just likes bossing me around."

They sat awhile in silence, lost in their own thoughts. One of her hands was absently playing with his hair and she stopped and took a deep breath.

"I…was thinking of going back."

"Hmm?" Cole looked over at her. "Back where?"

"Back to Phos….to…. maybe try again…"

His expression hardened. "No…I don't think that's a good idea, Keyds."

She shrugged slightly.

"I _can't_ hurt you again, Idiot…and I don't have many options for making sure that doesn't happen. If you aren't going back to Ninjago and I can't wear vengestone, then Phos is really the only…"

He interrupted with an angry and resigned sigh. She bit her lip and then continued.

"And I don't think you should come with me…"

His grip on her hand tightened.

"Of course I'm coming with you…" he said. "I mean…I practically live there these days anyways."

"We'll have to take turns, then." she murmured, and he scowled at her while pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't like it," he argued. "I don't see why…"

"I'm too scared he'll target you…I don't know. He called you my 'trigger' and I think it's true. Anything happens to you and I just…" she shrugged again. "I snap. Maybe if it was just me, I could make some headway?"

He sort of stewed for a bit and finally exhaled, leaning in close.

"You better fill me in then," he said, and she relaxed, relieved that he didn't put up more of a fight.

"Fine…but you're going to be _honest_ with me from here on out…got that?" she said, and he finally gave her a little smile.

"K Keyds…I got it."

She closed her eyes; troubles always seemed further away when they kissed.

* * *

"Plants?"

The village leader folded her arms, looking more than a little doubtful, but Cole nodded.

"I know it sounds strange…but apparently ancient Oni used to use Scalah to keep the night-sniffers out…"

"And how would an _outsider_ know that?"

Cole sighed. "I've been doing some research…come on, Veiri, just let me plant some along the wall around the livestock, just to see. I mean, they can't _hurt_ anything, can they?"

Veiri rolled her eyes, but she wasn't shutting him down. She inadvertently glanced over at the wall Cole had created weeks earlier with his dragon…it _had_ seemed to make a difference….

"Fine, you can plant em…"

Cole smiled, though his expression became a little apologetic.

"Thanks…the only thing is, there's no way I'll be able to water them every day…"

"Oi, you just trying to give us useless work?" the Leader asked angrily, and Cole shook his head.

"When the root system grows in, the plant should be able to sustain itself by reaching the underground water sources….but until then they do need to be watered. C'mon…it's just a water bucket or two once a day…"

Veiri pressed a hand to her eyes. "You got a lot a nerve, outsider…but I suppose a few extra chores'll keep the little ones out of mischief."

Just then, as if beckoned, Cole felt a tug on his belt. He looked down at a small Oni child. It was obvious she wanted to say something but looked nervous to do it around the Village Leader. He knelt down so he could hear what she was trying to say.

"Can we ride the Dragon today?" she asked, voice barely audible.

Cole glanced up and caught sight of a group of scruffy, dusty children a little ways off, seemingly watching for his reply. He couldn't help but smile.

"We'll have to see….it depends on how fast I can plant these…" he pulled out the small sack of seeds. "And…it depends on how grumpy the Guardian is today...not to mention _Dorhn…"_ He made a face and the little Oni giggled before running off to spread the message. Cole stood and dusted himself off. Veiri raised a judgmental eyebrow, but Cole just grinned.

"Where were we?"

She rolled her eyes again and began walking towards the livestock pens. Cole was amazed at how similar and yet different the animals in this realm were to the ones back home. They had cow-like animals…but their legs were longer and they were a little sturdier. They were munching on mop plant, which seemed to be the only plant that grew in abundance in this realm.

He grinned at the animals. "Afternoon, Hoofers."

The Leader scoffed. "You gonna plant or not?"

Cole turned to Dorhn, who was following him around with the same bored expression he always had.

"I'm going to need two buckets of water…" he said, but the bodyguard didn't act like he had heard. Cole resisted the urge to be patronizing and raised his voice.

" _Dorhn._ Two buckets of water. Now." He paused a moment. "Please."

The dragon master rolled his eyes and headed over to the village well while Cole tried to remember Phos's instructions. Half an hour or so later he had buried all the seeds at what he hoped was the right depth. Using Dorhn's freshly fetched buckets, they watered the seeds. Cole stared at the muddy patch a moment more and finally shrugged.

"Guess now we just got to wait and see." He looked up back at the animals, and had a sudden thought.

"Hey Veiri…you ever try _riding_ the Hoofers?"

The Leader shook her head like she thought he was crazy. "What, these beasts? They're as stubborn and temperamental as anything…"

"More so than a Dragon?" Cole asked, eyebrows raised. "I mean, you guys are pretty stuck for transport now, right? Surely if you could ride a giant fire-breathing reptile, you could ride one of these…"

"You're welcome to try, Outsider…" Veira said, though her tone was one part curiousity at this point; it sounded like she almost hoped he would just for the entertainment value.

Cole grinned. "Let's do it."

* * *

Phos wasn't anywhere to be found when Keyda showed up at the tent. She frowned; as far as she knew, the old Healer was _always_ here…where could he have gone?

"Hello? _Phos?"_

"He's a few villages over…outbreak of fever."

Keyda turned to see Hershel behind her, carrying a bunch of large leaves. She had no idea what plant he had gotten them off of.

"Oh." She swallowed, not really sure what she should do at this point. "Do you…know when he'll be back?"

Hershel shrugged. "He's gotta come back to get some salve from these leaves…. but I gotta have them prepared before he gets here." He walked away, going into the back of the tent. Keyda bit her lip before following him.

"Can I talk to you for a bit, Hershel?"

The skinny slave looked over, a little confused.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Um…I…just have some questions,"

He blinked and seemed to remember his place. "Well…of course. You are the ruler, after all. It's just I gotta finish these…"

"Maybe I can help?"

He winced and shook his head. "No…I got it."

He pulled out a small knife and began cutting the large leaves down the middle. She watched in fascination as he began pressing some kind of gel out of the leaf, catching it in a small bowl.

"What questions do you have?" he asked, and she remembered to get back to the point.

"Well, Phos mentioned that you've been learning how to control your emotions." she trailed off, feeling foolish. Hershel no doubt was aware of her own inability, and it pricked her pride.

"Yeah…" Hershel pulled a strange flat stick off the counter to press the leaf harder. "When I first got here, I wasn't really sure what was going on….I was pretty out of it, and scared out of my mind. But Syn was here…and she was _ok…_ and that helped." He hung up the flat, gel-less leaf to dry. "I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't been here, but Master Healer had saved her, and that made me want to trust him more."

Keyda raised her eyebrow. "You call him Master Healer?"

"Sure." Hershel got started on the next leaf. "That's what he is, isn't it?"

She decided not to comment further on that, going back to her questions instead.

"So….that whole… _frozen_ thing with the crystals…"

Hershel smiled a little. "Freaked me out pretty bad the first time too, but he explained that he was just making it so that I could really feel what was going on _inside_ of me without worrying about what was happening on the outside…"

She frowned. "And that worked?"

"After I stopped freaking out about being frozen, I could feel the feelings inside." He finished the second leaf and glanced over at her. "It felt like they were all jumbled together…and I didn't know how I was going to keep them inside of me. It was like they just wanted to come out."

Keyda nodded absently; she knew that feeling well. Hershel continued as he worked.

"Master Healer taught me how to think about what I was feeling, and to think about _why_ I was feeling that way."

The Oni ruler picked up a small vial of some dark liquid sitting on a desk and studied it.

"So…that's all he did for you, then?"

"Oh no, that's just the one he starts out with. We do different exercises to train my senses."

"Your senses?" Keyda asked, and Hershel nodded. He turned towards her and took a deep sniff.

"You had eggs for breakfast." he said confidently, and she took a few steps away.

"Alright…so you can _smell_ stuff…but how exactly…"

"The more you understand about the world around you, about _people_ around you, the better judgements you can make and the better you can control your feelings without just reacting." he explained. She bristled a little, thinking the kid was calling her out and he looked over apologetically.

"I…didn't mean _you…_ I meant anyone who is trying to control their emotions…you know?"

"Yeah…" she said a little guardedly and he winced as he scraped out the gel in the last leaf.

"Look, I still am not very good at controlling myself. I get mad, or scared…" he trailed off and looked over at her. "And…there's nightmares…"

"You get the storms too?"

"Master Healer generally wakes me up in the beginning stages of them, so they never get too out of control…"

Something suddenly clicked in Keyda's mind.

"Hershel…you were in my room every night…so you were there when Cole got hurt. Do you know how he knew about my dreams?"

The small slave froze, stick on the leaf. He wasn't meeting her eye and she came closer, brow furrowing.

"Hershel…"

He finally sighed and cast a fearful glance over at her.

"They…they didn't start out too bad. Your dreams, I mean. But then they started getting more destructive; Syn and I were getting really scared…"

"You never talked to me about it." Keyda pointed out a little angrily and he winced.

"I thought you'd be so mad. Then one night one of the blasts almost hit Syn." He was pressing the leaf with added vigor, his hands trembling slightly. "I couldn't go to Heavy Metal…surely he wouldn't listen to the fears of a little slave kid; more than likely he'd think we couldn't handle it and replace us with someone else." He paused again. "I didn't want us to get replaced…being your personals was the best thing that had happened to us in a really long time."

She folded her arms; she was pretty sure he knew where he was going with this, but she wanted him to come out and say it.

The last of the gel fell into the bowl as he confessed.

"I went and got Cole. I…I was just out of options. It was clear he cared about you, and he had a reputation for being nice to slaves…" his hands were shaking a little harder as he hung the last leaf. He continued to avoid looking at her as he spoke. "I didn't know he'd get hurt…I really didn't…"

"He knew about the storms because _you_ told him..." Keyda repeated quietly and he grimaced. He leaned on his hands on the now empty counter and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. After a few moments he opened them and finally turned and faced her, and she was surprised to see how calm and unafraid he suddenly looked.

"Yes. I told him and he came with me and woke you up from your storm. At one point you grabbed his arm…your hands were flaming…" he trailed off and sighed. "He made us promise we wouldn't ever tell you; I think he was scared of how you would react."

Keyda's eyes flashed, but she was able to restrain her instinct to react at the small Oni.

"Was there any other time he got hurt?"

Hershel seemed relieved that she didn't seem on the verge of destroying him. He thought about her question as he moved over to the washing basin to clean the board, stick, and knife.

"There was that time my leg was hurt…Syn dragged me out into the hall and then ran to find Cole. I was out in the hall, so I didn't actually witness anything…but…."

"But?"

Hershel bit his lip, making sure that he was getting his facts right before continuing.

"If I remember right, he came out with his arms all bandaged up…and later Syn said you had attacked him in your sleep."

Keyda leaned back against a table as a wave a nausea hit. Cole had said that it was only that one time! He had lied _again!_

"Any other times?" she asked angrily, and he hesitated.

"I don't think so…I mean, I was confined to my room after that, so I don't know…but Syn probably would have told me and she never mentioned anything."

Keyda exhaled, still angry but relieved that there only seemed to be two incidents.

"Thank you for talking to me, Hershel," she said, and he sort of nodded and shrugged in reply. The flap suddenly burst open and Syn ran in.

"Hershel, we need that salve _now…"_

She stopped dead when she saw Keyda and swallowed hard. It didn't help that the Oni ruler had a furious look on her face.

"Oh…um, I'm sorry…"

Keyda tried to have a less threatening expression as she looked over at the small child, but she was still pretty angry at Cole.

"It's ok Syn…"

"Here, you can take it now; it's done." Hershel interrupted, handing Syn the bowl. He had covered the top with some kind of animal skin, tying it on so that the gel wouldn't spill as Syn ran the bowl back to Phos. She grabbed the bowl, looked at Keyda and gave a kinda bow-nod, and raced back out of the door.

Keyda frowned, turning back to Hershel.

"I….I didn't know there was a fever in any of the villages, to be honest…"

"Generally one of the last things village leaders will mention," Hershel said as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "Guess they're just used to the Baron; if he found out about sickness in the realm he'd go burn the whole village down, or he'd quarantine it so it would just wipe everyone out." He turned back to Keyda. "Anyways, do you have any more questions? I really ought to go gather a few more things…"

Keyda hesitated, but she realized there really wasn't much else she needed to know from Hershel. She finally shook her head. And he gave her a nod-bow of his own.

"Well…I guess I'll see you around?" he said awkwardly before ducking out the same door as his sister. Keyda stood in the empty tent a few minutes longer, trying to process everything he had said. She realized suddenly that she kinda wanted to talk to Wu…but it was so hard to track that man down. Even if she _did_ know where he was, it would undoubtedly take such a long time to walk there. She figured she might as well head back to the fortress…

She went to walk out of the tent, when she glanced over at the table. There was a scroll unrolled on it, with a blue ribbon lying next to it. She looked around to make sure that Hershel hadn't returned and walked over to the table.

The markings were all there, though they were as opaque to her as ever. Every symbol in shorthand was accomplished in a few short strokes and it could only ever communicate very choppy thoughts and ideas. The writing on this ancient scroll was elaborate and flowing; she had no idea how Cole picked it all apart. She glanced over at a melted candle sitting nearby; Phos had been reading then; it looked like he had been up all night.

"What's in you that's so important?" she murmured. She heard a sudden banging and nearly leapt out of her skin, but she realized it was just someone outside banging the dents out of a pot.

She shook away the anxiety and headed for the exit. Though Phos hadn't been home, she couldn't help but feel like she had learned something from this trip regardless.

* * *

Cole could tell Dorhn thought he was being stupid…but he didn't say anything. The Master of Earth wasn't sure if it was because his bodyguard just didn't bother anymore, or if it was because he really wanted to see Cole fall on his face. Probably a bit of both, if he was being honest.

"Ok…" he said, as he finally was able to situate himself on the back of the hoofer. The animal was covered in rough hair, which Cole hoped would make it harder for him to slip right off. There was some kind of mane that stuck up like a donkey's and he grabbed two fistfuls to anchor himself. He glanced over at the gathering crowd; Veiri and Dorhn stood with matching looks of judgement, and the group of dusty children were sitting a few yards away. Villagers were wandering nearer to see what the commotion was.

"Time to see if this works!" he said, grinning at the group. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting...but he was met by silence. He faced forward and took a deep breath. He had ridden dragons and yaks…how hard could this be? He gave the animal a firm kick, expecting it to go forward, and nothing happened. He looked down at the rigid animal and glanced over at the group and back. He gave a second kick, but once again, nothing happened. He heard a small snicker and a cough and sighed. He should have known this…

His train of thought was shattered as the animal suddenly and unexpectedly began running forward. Cole had been expecting a slower, lumbering gait, like a yak's. Instead, the hoofer was galloping quicker than he thought was possible.

" _WOAHHHH!"_ Cole yelled; it was all he could do to stay on. He tried to pull back on the hair, but nothing seemed to work. He was bouncing up and down so much he couldn't even coordinate any more kicks to the beast's side. " _STOOOOOOOP."_

Suddenly, the Guardian of Earth dropped out of the sky, landing in the path of the beast and letting out a roar. The stop was instantaneous, and Cole was shot off the animal's back. He bounced a couple times in the dust and groaned.

 _You're welcome._

He sat up coughing, and grimaced in the Dragon's direction. He slowly stood, taking a mental inventory of his condition. His wrist hurt a lot, and his shoulder and hip would undoubtedly be bruised tomorrow…but other than that he was alright. He looked up and glared at the hoofer, which was slowly picking its way back to the livestock pen. Cole sighed and followed suit.

Vieri was shaking her head in wonder at his stupidity, and Cole shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, I mean, if we can figure out how to train these things, we'd be able to get from place to place a _lot_ faster than walking…I had no idea these things were so fast!"

"Yes…well, they usually aren't." The leader admitted. She stared at the approaching beast thoughtfully. "As stupid as you are, outsider…maybe you are on to something this time…"

"Yeah…a concussion." Dorhn pointed out, and Cole ignored him.

"Hoofer training…I guess that will be my next project. After all these Scalah get planted, that is." It was nice to have things to do…but sometimes Cole felt overwhelmed as he thought of all the things that needed to be done in this realm. "Well…first thing's first. Ready to go, Dorhn? We've got a few more planting visits to make."

* * *

Phos's eyes drooped closed again, and he shook himself awake. Now was not the time to be nodding off…but he couldn't help his exhaustion. It had been a busy day, what with all the fever cases. He found his mind drifting as he thought of the two slave kids. They were doing pretty good, considering how young they were. Hershel especially was picking procedure up well….

He shook his head again, trying to keep focused. There was far more to pay attention to than two little slave brats. He watched the candle flicker and sighed, turning his attention to the scroll in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, irritated. Reading in the dimming light wasn't helping, that was sure…but he needed to remember the elements of the spell…he couldn't let the past repeat itself.

21

Cole winced as he stretched out his wrist. The hand cramps mixed with the stiff wrist were really adversely affecting his writing ability.

"You've barely started," Phos snapped. "Don't be taking a break now!"

The old Healer was angrier than usual today, and Cole had been trying to stay out of his warpath all morning.

"Can't you tell? The fool hurt his wrist…" Dorhn pointed out, and Cole shot his bodyguard a dirty look. Though, he also couldn't help wonder why Phos hadn't picked up on his pain…he generally picked up on everything.

"You did, huh?" The Healer asked, grabbing his wrist and pulling it towards his eyes. Cole winced as his wrist was jarred and Dorhn chuckled from his chair.

"He was trying to ride a Hoofer. You should have seen him…"

Phos shook his head.

"Syn! Bring some bandages…"

The little Oni girl darted into the front of the tent with the bandages. She avoided looking at Dorhn as she disappeared again. Phos called on her occasionally in front of the bodyguard, but he'd never call for Hershel. Cole wouldn't be surprised if the Oni boy wasn't even in the tent during their visits.

"Riding Hoofers…you're lucky you didn't break your thick head…" Phos muttered as he wrapped Cole's wrist in the bandage.

Cole grimaced as the Healer pulled the bandages tight, though he noticed that his wrist—though more stiff and straight—hurt a lot less.

"…Thanks," he muttered as he turned back to the scrolls. "And, for the record, I was just trying to find some way Oni can move across the realm without having to _walk_ everywhere…."

"But with no saddle, no reigns…only fools ride Hoofers bareback," Phos muttered, and Cole looked up in surprise.

"You mean…Oni have done it before?"

Phos rolled his eyes. "It's amazing the things you can learn when you look into _history."_ At the last word, he pushed Cole's head back down close to the parchment and Cole exhaled, irritated. He worked for a few more hours, translating. After a while his wrist was complaining enough that he put the brush down, determined to be finished for the day. Phos came back into the room and Cole looked over warily, thinking the Healer was coming to deliver another head-whack and order to get back to work. Instead, he brought a few cups of tea. Cole took the cup in surprise but couldn't help sniffing it suspiciously. Phos rolled his eyes before sipping his own cup. At seeing that, Cole relaxed and began drinking. After a few minutes he looked up at the Healer.

"So…how did Keyda's training go yesterday?" he asked. It was something that he had been meaning to talk about with the Healer all day, but Phos had seemed to be in such a bad mood before. He hadn't even had the chance to ask Keyda herself about it yet; when he had returned the night before, Heavy Metal had informed him that she had turned in early. Cole wasn't sure if that was a bad sign or not…but it felt like a bad sign.

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't here for it." Phos snapped, taking another sip of tea. Cole blinked.

"You…weren't here?"

"Outbreak of fever in a village to the east,"

"Oh." Cole frowned. "Then…she didn't get trained yesterday?"

"More than likely she did." Phos said absently, staring into the distance. "Just not by me."

Cole blinked; this guy was just as cryptic as Wu. Phos snapped out of his reverie and came over to the scroll Cole had written.

"This one's on Kahzym the first, yes?"

"Yeah." Cole said, turning his own attention back to the scroll. "So…this guy's important because he was trying to unify the nation…mentions that a few times." He scratched his head. "But the thing is, I thought that no one had attempted to…"

"Not the realm, boy, the _nation._ Back then, the Oni nation was a handful of tribes, so to speak. Each tribe had its own ruler and its own agenda…though for most of them it was just to keep the dragons from wiping them off the face of the earth."

"So this Kahzym guy united the Oni nation?"

"He started to…it was an ongoing practice that wasn't really accomplished till the reign of his son, Kahzym the second—"the great unifier." It was much easier to protect the realm against the Dragon attacks when they weren't all fighting each other as well."

"Makes sense…." Cole said as he scanned the rest of his translation. "It says here he "banded the Healer's forthwith", and then something about "records of unending history." He sighed. "It's not an exact translation, but something to do with the healers and history, from what I gather."

"Indeed." Phos scratched his chin. "Before Kahzym the first, most people just thought Healers were kooky, mysterious people who had some strange relationship with power…"

"Wonder how they came to that conclusion." Cole said dryly, and Phos smacked him over the head in one fluid motion before continuing his narration as if nothing had happened.

"But Kahzym recognized that we were aware…. _very_ aware of the goings-on in the realm. He trusted us with the duty of recording the history of the realm and keeping it safe. Though all those of the Healing tribe were trusted with recording history…it fell on the Master Healer to keep it all."

Cole blinked in surprise.

"Wait… _you_ have all the records…so, that's what you are, then?"

Phos got a distant look on his face. "Out of necessity."

Cole wanted to press more, but the Healer had already shaken himself from his thoughts.

"If you're done for the day, then leave already. Get out of my hair."

Cole sighed as he stood to help Phos clean up.

"It's amazing, really," he started, and Phos looked up with a raised eyebrow as Cole continued. "All the ways it describes Oni using power…it was woven into everything they did back then. There were celebrations, tournaments, even ways they used it in their engineering."

"Indeed." Phos said quietly. Cole washed out his brushes before leaving them on a shelf with others.

"It makes you think of all the possibilities of Oni magic…or power in general. What kinds of things could be…"

"There's such thing as too much _curiousity_ , boy!" Phos snapped suddenly. Cole blinked at the Healer's sudden severe tone.

"You know when you say things like that, you make me _more_ curious, right?" he said after a few moments, and Phos exhaled angrily.

"You wouldn't be the first to wonder what could be accomplished…who wished to experiment." Phos shook his head as he rolled up the scrolls angrily. "And it nearly led the realm to ruin…and themselves to banishment."

"Banishment?" Cole asked, surprised. "Do Oni even banish people? I just thought everything was a death-sentence here…" he trailed off for a moment, thinking. " _Where_ would they even get banished?"

Phos turned, his yellow eyes narrowed and glinting. "Mark my words…there are places in this realm that you should pray you never have to hear about….let alone _see._ "

His voice had taken on a dark tone, and Cole put his hands up, as if to defend himself.

"Alright, alright… _geez._ It was just a question.,."

Phos's expression hardened. He grabbed another small bag of seeds and stuffed them into Cole's hands.

"Here's your due…now _get out."_

Cole shook his head in confusion as the Healer disappeared into the back; apparently their conversation was over.

* * *

"Keyds!"

Keyda sighed as she heard Cole's voice and hesitated before turning around. He came running up, giving her a quizzical look.

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you in two days…"

She frowned at the bandage around his wrist.

"What happened?"

He looked down at his wrist and laughed.

"I…was trying to ride a Hoofer. It didn't go quite as planned…"

She was silent, arms crossed. He noticed how distant she was being and took a step closer.

"Hey…are you ok? How did…"

"Are you sure _I_ didn't do that?" she asked, her tone icy. Cole shook his head, irritated at her accusation.

" _No_ …I really did fall off a Hoofer. You can even ask Dorhn, if you don't believe _me_ ," he sighed. "This is why I didn't tell you about the burn earlier…I was afraid you'd become paranoid…"

"If you had _told_ me, I would trust that you would be honest with saying how you hurt yourself." she snapped. "But you didn't tell me about the burn…and you lied, _again_ , about never getting hurt after that. So forgive me if I'm a little _paranoid…._ but I guess I've just learned that I can't just take your word for…"

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked firmly, and she glared at him.

"I went to Phos's a few days ago. He wasn't around, so I talked with Hershel….he said that he was the one who told you about my dreams, and _he_ said that you got hurt a second time…and you had to _bandage_ your _arms..."_

Cole rubbed a hand through his hair while he stared angrily at the ground.

"It wasn't a big deal, Keyds…"

" _I_ did that to you _without even knowing!_ That makes it a _big deal!"_

"But it hasn't happened since!" he argued. "What's the point in making a big deal out of it…making _you_ sick about it…if it didn't keep happening?! I just thought it was better to move on…"

"I need to know that you will be honest with me!" she yelled. "I need to know that you won't keep things from me…"

"Well…maybe if you had come out and _told_ me that you had been having these nightmares, it would have given us the perfect opportunity to _talk about it!"_

"Do _NOT_ try and make this _MY FAULT!"_ she yelled. Her voice echoed down the stone halls as they glared at each other.

He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he finally just deflated and shrugged.

"Fine. My fault." His tone was bitter and he turned to walk away. She watched in disbelief before becoming angrier.

"Where are you going?!"

"Bed." He replied without turning around. "S'been a long day."

"You _can't just…"_

"Goodnight, Keyda."

He turned around the corner and she continued to stare in disbelief at the corner. She finally exhaled angrily and stormed back to her room. And though it was childish, she couldn't help but slam the door behind her.

* * *

Phos took one look at her tired eyes and irritated expression and let out a rusty laugh.

"Well…looks like you've had quite the night."

"I don't have time for the belittling, Phos. I have to be back to the fortress before long to discuss slave trading." She rubbed her temples, a headache forming just at the thought. "I hate those meetings the most, you know…"

"Eh, meetings are meetings. Long-winded and rarely useful." Phos mused. He nodded towards the table in a "you-know-what-to-do" sort of way and she hesitated.

"Go on…you made it clear you don't got _all day,"_ he said, and Keyda sighed and drudged over to the cleared table. She hopped up onto it, her heart already pounding at the memory of what had happened the last time she had done this. The Healer wandered to his shelves, where he was able to locate the crystals a whole lot quicker. She looked away, her gaze drifting over to the bookshelves. Several more scrolls were tied with blue and red ribbon and she frowned.

"How many has he done now?" she asked, and Phos looked up to see what she was talking about. After realizing she was looking at the scrolls he shrugged.

"Two or three…still in the first era of records. It's slow going with that boy…"

"Why do you want him to translate those records so badly?" she asked, and the Healer's eyes glinted as he waggled a finger.

"You're stalling…but if you want to get back at a reasonable time you'll lay down so we can get started already."

She frowned but moved to lie down.

"I'm serious…" she muttered, and he scratched his chin.

"Well…maybe if you actually can _control_ yourself to make it through the full procedure this time, we'll have time for me to answer you."

She wasn't sure she believed that he would actually tell her anything….more than likely it was an empty promise and he didn't expect her to make it through the whole exercise. Her brow furrowed in determination, and she missed the hint of a smile on the old Healer's face as he shook his head and pulled out the crystals.

"Why crystals?" she asked as she placed them around the outline of her body once again.

"Good at holding spells," he muttered and she raised her head a little.

"Spells? You mean power?"

He pushed her head back down against the table and put a crystal on her forehead, muttering to himself.

"Children are so much better at doing what they are told…so much better at _listening_ and _keeping quiet…"_

Keyda flushed angrily.

"Well, it's not my fault it took me so long to discover my powers." she huffed. "May I remind you that most Oni don't even _have_ powers at all…"

"May _I_ remind _you_ that you have no idea what you're talking about?" Phos replied testily as he took a step back from the table. Her fist clenched and the crystal on her wrist wobbled. His hand lit up and he muttered a few words, and Keyda closed her eyes as power began to dart between the crystals. She waited for the frozen feeling to set in, for the panic to start, but with her eyes closed she just felt really…relaxed? She tried to move her arm, a leg, but nothing happened, and the spark of panic appeared. Her eyes opened to the glowing, floating crystals and outline of her body hovering just above her. Her heart was beating in her throat now, and she bit her lip to keep herself from reacting. Phos chuckled.

"Well, look at you: ya already beat your old record of three seconds…"

She glared at him, though it was hard to really nail the withering scowl with her head glued to the table.

"So what…. _exactly…_ does this accomplish?!" she asked, trying to keep her tone calm.

"Nothing, if you're just gonna talk the whole time." Phos chided. "Close your eyes, and shut up."

She felt another spark of rage, but forced her eyes closed.

"Aw, look at all this progress." he said dryly, and she felt color rise in her face again as the Healer continued. "Focus on what you're feeling…."

"Stupid. I'm feeling _stupid_ and _irritated…"_

" You don't have to say it out loud…just _think_ about it," Phos said, shaking his head.

She scowled again, but tried to do what he said. At first all she really could feel was irritation…but after lying there totally still for a few minutes, she realized that there were more feelings jumbled up underneath. She was wary of Phos, angry at Cole for lying, tired of leading. She was sick and worried about the meeting later…angry at the injustice…angry at the fact that she could technically _do_ something about it but reality made it so she _couldn't do anything…._

The anger seemed to build, becoming the major feeling; it was like recognizing it in those few places made other points resurface. She was angry she had to lead the Oni…angry that she ever had to be a slave in the first place, angry at the way the Baron used her, what he did to her _family_ ….

With her eyes closed, she didn't realize that there was a lot of aura pouring off of her, getting stuck in that net-outline of her body. The crystals buzzed and shook as all the extra power poured into them, turning them red. Phos raised an eyebrow as he sat back and watched. He poured himself a cup of tea as Keyda's face contorted more.

She was angry she couldn't get rid of these horrible dreams…angry she had no control over _anything_ in her life….she just… _hated it all…_

The crystals changed to a deep purple and Phos stood immediately, holding up a hand to release the binding. Keyda's eyes flew open as the crystals once again tumbled to the ground. She let out a shuddery breath, wiped out. As she turned to find Phos in the room, Keyda caught sight of him studying her with an unreadable expression.

"I failed again."

It was a statement rather than a question. He didn't answer right away and she winced as she sat up.

"Should I even bother coming back?" she asked bitterly, and he exhaled out his nose.

"I can see why Shazier picked you." he finally said, and she looked at him, confused. He poured her a cup of tea and held it out before continuing. "The Baron…his name was Shazier."

She scowled as she accepted the tea.

"Because I'm so unstable?"

"In part." The Healer mused as he sat down again. He studied her a moment longer. "What did he do, the day you broke through the apathy block?"

She nursed the tea, not looking at him.

"Stuck me in some…extraction chamber. I mean, I think that's what he called it. I had it destroyed."

Phos scratched his chin. "It sucked up your aura?"

"Yes." She took a sip, trying to focus on the comforting feeling coursing through her. "Put it in a little container. He called it concentrated Hatred."

"Very powerful stuff." Phos muttered. He studied his own tea, frowning.

Keyda sighed angrily, confused.

"The other day, you said our power _wasn't_ Hatred…"

"Hatred is a feeling, the _power_ we have is energy." Phos said. She shook her head, still confused. He bent and picked up one of the crystals off the floor.

"As Oni, we have the inherent ability for soul power, like I told you before."

"And dragons have physical power." Keyda added, recounting what she remembered from their last visit.

"Right. So you were wrong before, saying other Oni don't have power. We all do…it's just that Oni nowadays have strong apathetic blocks."

She took another sip of her tea, listening.

"This power inside of us, it's just energy. It's our emotions that give it form; hence why apathy poses such a problem. But with emotions…generally _strong_ emotions…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes. The crystal in his hand suddenly moved and then began hovering. "The power can be released."

Keyda watched the crystal as it bobbed lazily above the gnarled hand.

"So…Hatred…" she asked, trying to get him back to her question.

"Different emotions can trigger different types of reactions." he explained. "Your aura in general seems the same—you can blast people with basically any emotion. But the feelings that created the release leave a kind of…aftertaste."

His face contorted as he stared intently at the small crystal, and she noticed that it glowed red.

"Anger…" he explained. "Or, grief…" the crystal bruised into a deep blue. Keyda watched wide-eyed as the crystal continued to change colors. It shifted into a green. "Fear." Phos continued, and she reached out to touch the crystal. He snapped his fingers on his other hand and the crystal fell into his hand, his fingers closing around it.

"Does it matter? What feeling it comes from?" she asked, and he scoffed like that was a stupid question.

"Of course it matters. Why do you think Shazier wanted Hatred? Power born of different emotions have different qualities…and when Oni merge them with items, it gives the items different power."

Keyda frowned. "The Baron had this staff… it could control dragons…and _people_." she shuddered, remembering the outsider's glowing eyes that day in the arena.

"Most likely created with power born of Anger." Phos mused. "Shazier must have either found it or stolen it; I don't think he ever made it past his apathetic block."

"Then how could he _use_ it?" she argued, and Phos sighed.

"I thought you had somewhere to go?" he asked testily, and she scowled.

"I certainly won't have enough energy to walk back for a while…and besides, I have till high noon."

"High noon, eh?" Phos scratched his chin and finally sighed. He had stood and began to pick up crystals off the floor. "Then at least make yourself useful."

She blinked and then slid off the table. She knelt and picked up one of the small crystals. She held it for a second; it was clear, and unassuming…

Phos snatched it out of her hand and dropped it into the box, and she rolled her eyes before helping him collect the rest. The Healer continued.

"The reason he could use it was because the staff was meshed with the power; it had become the vessel for the energy in a way. It wasn't his energy, but the staff made it eligible for him to use…"

"So anyone could have used it?" she asked. Phos shrugged.

"Well…technically. Though Oni-meshed artifacts react best to Oni, I daresay."

She was silent for a few seconds, processing.

"So…what makes Hatred so powerful, then?"

Phos stood and put the box back onto the shelf.

"Pure Hatred…that absolute loathing that can only be experienced from a broken heart…"he turned to her. "It's destructive. Sure, other emotions can be used to create blasts and destructive power, but Pure Hatred is more refined, more caustic. It does more than just destroy something, it corrupts it, warps it…"

A memory flashed in Keyda's mind; a sword at her throat, a body dressed in black a few meters away, covered in a thick purple fog…

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It leaves no room for goodness or light," she muttered, and Phos raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Exactly." He shook his head before looking away to pour himself another cup of tea. "There aren't many Oni who unlock _that_ part of themselves…another reason I find it so wrong to refer to power as Hatred. But occasionally, it can happen…though it's probably the hardest emotion to control."

She sat, her arms still hugging herself.

"Is that my problem then?" she asked quietly.

Phos shrugged. "You got lots of problems, girl. But yes… that's something making control so difficult at the moment. You've got a lot of anger…and it keeps leading you back to that hate."

She swallowed, thinking about what they had talked about.

"The Baron was angry at times…and…he despised people." She shook her head. "There are plenty of Oni who have felt high levels of fear, especially at his hand. Why did none of that break through?"

"Greed is not exactly an apathy-breaking emotion." Phos said dryly. "And that is mainly what Shazier had…greed and a desire to control. He was perhaps too logical, to manipulative… he rarely experienced true, raw _feelings_ … his mind got in his way." He took a drink. "As for the other Oni…fear is a strong emotion, but the apathy blocks have become so strong it would need a very specific balance of emotion…for instance, you also have to have some level of _hope_ if you want to break through such a strong apathetic wall…"

"Hope?" she asked, frowning. "What does that have to do with it?"

Phos shrugged. "I don't know everything, kid…but the way I always understood it, hope stirs your feelings, and the hope is that spark that tells your soul that there's something worth having power _for._ You were no doubt angry at the Baron, despised him, and even feared him deeply and nothing ever happened. What changed?"

She thought about it.

"He said it's because I learned to truly care about something…and…then I lost it."

"You cared…you _hoped._ You wanted a better life and suddenly it actually felt like you could achieve it. Young Hershel experienced crushing grief…but the reason it was truly poignant is because after a life full of abuse, you had given him and his sister a better chance in this world and he had hope that they would be able to have a better future. To have true hope and then have it all dashed away; that's what heartbreak is, kid."

"And people used to have that all the time, back in those times?" Keyda nodded over at the scrolls, and Phos glanced over.

"Back then there wasn't such a standard of apathy; children were expected to go through strong emotions; even _encouraged._ Without apathetic blocks, Oni unlocked power easier. Some were even born with it unlocked. They didn't really need to be heartbroken."

They sat musing a few minutes longer and Phos finally glanced back to the window. His demeanor changed back into the gruff old man.

"If you wanna have any chance of making it back by high noon, then shut up and get out of here."

Keyda looked out and sighed.

"You still didn't tell me why you want Cole to write all those scrolls…"

"And you didn't complete the exercise." Phos reminded. "You've taken enough of my time…be sure to let the Idiot know that this one's gonna cost him longer."

She rolled her eyes and headed to the entrance of the tent, feeling a little stronger after finishing the tea. Right before she left she turned back to the Healer.

"Hey Phos?"

He looked up, irritated. She took a breath and continued.

"Do you…do you think I'll ever…"

"Depends on how willing you are to listen." Phos said, cutting her off. She bit her lip and then disappeared out of the tent.

He watched her go and then looked back over at the box of crystals, scratching his chin.

33


	8. Chapter 8

22

"And…sometimes it just feels like all we do is _fight."_ Cole finished from his perch on the Guardian of Fire. The red reptile was suffering from _something_ stuck under a scale on its back, apparently, but Cole had yet to find it.

Wu chuckled fight all the time…but you're still good friends," Wu pointed out. Cole sighed as he moved further down the Guardian's back.

"That's different…" He spied something wedged under a polished red scale. "There you are…"

"Perhaps it is, but the fact of the matter is, you're both under a lot of stress, and there's been a lot that's been going on. There are times you'll fight…but it isn't a matter of how often you disagree. Rather, it's how often you disagree without making up." He turned in time to see the Guardian of Fire lurch forward, sending Cole tumbling off his back. The Earth Master groaned on the ground.

Cole sat up, rubbing his head with one hand while the other clutched the offending branch. "I guess…."

"Just take it one day at a time, Cole." Wu offered, and his student sighed as he stood. The Dragon Master shook his head as he looked over at him. "Why is it, by the way, you only come to see me when you want to _complain_ about something?"

Cole chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, sensei… I've been meaning to visit more. It's just I've got this bodyguard now who follows me _everywhere_ and I didn't want to bring him here, with all the dragons and stuff." He shrugged. "I mean…I get there's the union, and everything, but it still feels very…"

"Precarious." Wu finished, and Cole nodded. The Dragon Master sighed. "It's going to take time…but hopefully someday we will get to a place of more trust."

"What have you been working on recently?" Cole asked. Wu stretched.

"Most efforts have been directed at Dragon relocation and realm beautification…"

"Realm beautification?"

Wu laughed. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt for this place to be a little less…"

"Horrible?" Cole finished, eyebrow raised, and Wu gave a little smile.

"Precisely."

The two boarded their dragons and Cole looked up at the sun's position.

"Shoot…I really should be headed back." He looked over at his sensei. "Thanks for listening…I promise I'll try to visit more, and not just to complain."

"Well, I do come to the fortress from time to time." Wu reminded. "Just try to _not_ be in jail next time…"

Cole smiled, raising a hand in goodbye. A moment later he was headed back to the fortress. Dorhn would be mad he ditched him today, but then again he felt like his bodyguard was being less and less of a _pain_ lately, so maybe he wouldn't care _that_ much…

* * *

"You've been buying fewer and fewer over the last months…" the oily slave trader was explaining, and it was all Keyda could do to keep her mouth shut. Of all the different things she wanted to change in this realm, slavery was one of the main ones….and yet it was also going to be the most difficult thing to challenge. Heavy Metal hovered nearby, though she never could tell these days if he kept close to make her feel supported or remind her to stay in line.

"If you are unhappy with earlier purchases…"

"Not at all." Keyda said forcefully, and the trader blinked in surprise. His two companions seemed to share a look and she sighed internally, trying to figure out how to best approach this.

"Without dragons…we don't really have a _need_ for a multitude of slaves…" she tried carefully. "Most of our forces went towards feeding and controlling the reptiles, you see."

"Yes…but you still run the largest fortress in the nation." the trader pointed out. "The other three fortresses are far smaller, and their leaders are over significantly less…and yet _they've_ been buying _more_ slaves in the absence of the reptiles…"

"I understand," Keyda cut in. "But I hardly make decisions based on what the _other_ leaders are doing. Rather, I make them based on what is best for _my_ home and what is required to run it." She stood abruptly. "I would like to thank you for your time, but there are other things I must attend to now."

The slave trader frowned and glanced over at Heavy Metal, as if expecting a different response. The captain of the guard merely folded his arms and the oily character recovered quickly.

"Ah, of course. You must have a multiplicity of other things to do, as leader of the realm. Well…I hope you will consider stocking up soon; fever season is basically here, after all, and most fortresses see a significant decline…"

Keyda's fists clenched on the table and Heavy Metal nodded at the dragon masters at the door, who opened it in a clear unspoken order. The trader trailed off and clenched his jaw before turning to leave with his two companions. Heavy Metal signaled for the two guards to leave as well. As soon as the doors closed, Keyda grabbed something off her table and chucked it at them. It smacked into the closed doors and clattered to the ground as she collapsed back into her chair, head in her hands.

"Well…you made it through that whole meeting without threatening anybody…" Heavy Metal noted, and she shook her head.

"I hate them…I hate them _so much…_ " She exhaled angrily, trying to stop shaking. "They're people. They're selling _people_ and it's like they don't even _care…"_

 _"_ It's lucrative…one of the few trades that are," her second hand mused. She looked at him, disgusted, and he shrugged. "With the decline of dragon capture and trade, many Oni are turning to different forms of trade…"

"Where do they even get them all?"

Heavy Metal fell silent and Keyda sighed.

"Nevermind…I _know_ where they get them. The realm only needs so many 'degenerate farmers…' right?" she asked bitterly, and Heavy Metal sighed.

"We've been buying less." he informed.

"Yeah…and the other fortresses will just buy what we don't, and they'll probably be treated even _worse._ " She felt sick as she massaged her head. "There's just no way out of it, unless we just did away with…"

Heavy Metal's hand came down on her shoulder firmly.

"I know you hate it…but if you try and get rid of the system, there _will_ be severe consequences." he warned. She sighed heavily.

"Someday, I'm going to do it," she muttered, but she and he both knew it wouldn't be anytime soon. Everything was still too unstable. Though she had to wonder if there would ever _be_ a "right time" for that kind of change.

* * *

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Keyda looked up. Her new personal—an older, matronly lady name Masha- looked over at her.

"Shall I tell them it's too late, mam?"

"No. It's probably Cole…you can let him in." Keyda answered, slipping out of bed. She stood barefoot on the floor, arms crossed as he entered. He took in the mussed bed and her nightrobe and frowned.

"Sorry…I didn't realize you were already in bed…"

"It's alright. I can't sleep, at any rate." she replied. They stood in awkward silence for a minute or so, and Cole finally sighed.

"Look, Keyds, about yesterday…"

"I'm sorry." she blurted and he blinked. She gave a shrug. "I was…well, _am_ , mad you lied to me…but I guess I get why." She pressed a hand to her forehead. "It's just with everything going on I _need_ to be able to rely on you…"

He came closer. "That's just it…you can rely on me Keyda. I…I know I lied, and I should have been honest about all that stuff that went down. But I just want you, well, uh, _us…_ to be ok."

She leaned into him and they embraced, and both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. After a few minutes she pulled back a little.

"You smell like Dragons…you go see Wu today?"

He scoffed. "Now you sound just like Phos…."

" _Rude."_ she chastised. "It doesn't take some cryptic koot to smell _dragon_ on someone…it's a very obvious smell…"

He shook his head, rubbing her face with one thumb.

"Did you go to see Phos today? How'd it go?"

Her expression immediately darkened.

"I failed again. Apparently Pure Hatred really is a thing…and that's what's making control so hard. And what made the Baron target me in the first place…"

He felt her shudder and frowned.

"Hey…you'll get it. I know you will, Keyds...and I'm gonna be right here. Someday we have to get the best of this crazy world, right?"

She didn't answer and they stood together a few minutes longer.

"You want me to stick around till you fall asleep?" he murmured, and she shook her head.

"You head to bed, Idiot. No doubt you're tired from messing around with Dragons all day long…though I suggest a shower before bed."

"You sure? I don't mind…"

"Phos'll blame me if you're falling asleep all day tomorrow." she pointed out. "I almost forgot…he says that you'll have to do a bit longer this time…"

"Longer? I swear I spend most of my life there as it is!" Cole complained. She pulled out of the embrace and he sighed.

"Sleep well, then, ok?" he said, and she nodded. After he had left she got back into bed and looked over at the jar of petals on her side-table. She couldn't keep using it every night…she'd run out. She felt a pang of fear at the thought of sleeping without it, but she forced it away. She'd just focus on positive things….she'd just avoid anger, and hate. Surely she could control her own thoughts…surely…

* * *

There was a howl of a night-sniffer, and the figures gathered in the dark stiffened, gazing out into the desert landscape.

"S'far off." One finally decided, and the other two relaxed as well. One stamped his feet in the cold.

"Where is he? He said he'd be here at the apex of the moon…"

"He's got a good deal more to do than _you_ do, Rasher," came the third voice, female and confident. "Give him time to wind himself out of his responsibilities…"

"There 'e is." The first, older voice commented. They looked over to see a large figure picking his way over to them.

"Bout time, Dorhn…Rasher here thought you weren't gonna show." The female voice said as he reached the group.

"Apologies. There were other things to discuss with the Captain."

The others nodded their understanding.

"So what's the word? How much support can we expect from the other dragon masters?"

"It seems that most the dragon masters are content enough where things are at, even despite the union. They blame the Old Dragon Master for that bit more than they blame Keyda…"

"So they would support her over us?" the younger man, Rasher, snarled. Dorhn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"They would at the moment, perhaps….but maybe in the right setting…"

"So we need to make things a bit more personal…put a little more at stake for them. Force them to really consider the consequences of their loyalties." the female voice interpreted. Dorhn nodded.

"What do you suggest, oh _dragon master?"_ the older voice asked sarcastically.

"We need to show em what kind of leader she really is…what kind of changes she really wants…."

"The Outsider." the female said suddenly. "The Oni are still unsure of him, yeah? But from your earlier reports, she sides with him over all else. We just need to orchestrate things so he does something that people can't turn a blind eye to anymore…something truly unforgivable…"

They were silent a moment, and Rasher suddenly chuckled darkly.

"I got an idea…but it'll take some preparation…"

"Don't all great changes?" the female asked. "Tell us the plan, Rash…and we'll make sure it happens."

* * *

"Did you write some of these?"

Phos glanced over from where he was crushing leaves in a mortar. Nearby Dorhn was snoozing in an armchair, having accepted the offered teacup that morning.

"None so early as what you've been translating."

Cole looked over at the scrolls still stuffed in the cubbies. "But some of the later ones?"

"I helped." Phos said uncommittedly. Cole shook his head, not sure why Phos always had to be so cryptic.

"Helped who?" Cole paused. "Are there more healers?"

Phos glared at him. "I warned you about asking too many questions…"

"Fine, keep your secrets." Cole said, irritated, as he continued to write on the scroll. "I'll keep reading and maybe _someday_ I'll find this stuff out without you telling me."

Phos came closer to look at what he was writing.

"You aren't even using your reference scroll…" he pointed out after a few minutes. Cole shrugged.

"You've been working me like crazy for weeks on end, Phos…I think I have the kanji correspondence memorized at this point."

"Huh," He scanned through the scroll for a few minutes more before wandering back to the table full of random things.

"So….no other healers then?" Cole pressed, and Phos made an exasperated sound.

"Of _course_ there are more healers, fool. Haven't you been paying attention to the scrolls at _all?!"_

"There was just that one mention of them!" Cole complained. "Back in that scroll about Kahzym the first…all these scrolls are all about battles and war and unifying the realm under the next two Kahzyms; it hasn't even _mentioned_ healers since…"

"Kahzym the first _organized_ the Healers. Use your brain, boy! No longer were Healers just drifting medicine men and women…they suddenly had purpose, a society of sorts."

"So you're a part of this society? Or does it not exist anymore?"

Phos fell silent as he frowned. Cole paused writing to look up at him.

"Phos?"

"Things became complicated, awhile back…it became a little…forgotten." He moved to add different herbs to his small stone bowl. "Many Healers lost or were unaware of their identity and history, and they were were hunted." He glanced up and noticed Cole had stopped writing and bristled.

"You can listen and _work_ at the same time, can you not?"

Cole rolled his eyes and went back to work. After a few minutes, the Master of Earth spoke again, voice quieter.

"Keyda mentioned she had to come here when she was younger…do you…remember that?"

"Yes."

Phos didn't look up as he crushed the newly added herbs.

Cole frowned and continued, making sure to keep writing. "The Baron killed a lot of Healers…but not you. He sent Keyda here, after…after he…" he trailed off as his face contorted angrily, his grip on his brush tightening as he remembered what Keyda had told him.

Phos sighed to himself.

"Shazier had a thirst…even a lust for knowledge, control, power. But just as he knew knowledge of the past could give him power, he wanted to make sure no one else had access to that. So he tried to get rid of those who could provide that knowledge." He shook his head, as if at a memory. "Not that many of them even _knew_ their heritage…but he also couldn't allow them to keep healing people…"

"Why? What did he have against…"

"He believed it was his right to purify the race. If Oni grew sick, they deserved to die due to being weaker. He often razed whole towns and villages to the ground if he felt like the population of the lower castes was growing too large…"

"That's what he did to Keyda's village." Cole remembered quietly. Phos looked up at him, eyes glinting. Cole shook his head, his own gaze still on the scroll in front of him. "That's where the monster found her."

"And sensed her potential, no doubt." Phos murmured as he poured the crushed herbs in a small draw-string sack.

Cole bit his lip. "But Phos, based on everything you've said, _all_ Oni have that potential…?"

"Technically…but he must have known she had the capacity to break through her apathetic block." Phos shook his head. "How old was she?"

"I…don't know. Just little, I think…"

Phos nodded, as if that made sense. "He probably hoped to break her young…he must have targeted her maliciously."

Cole's jaw clenched and he stopped writing to look back up.

"The more I learn about the guy….the more I hate him."

Phos shrugged. "He thought the ends justify the means. But there were times that he got carried away…the day his masked stooge brought her to me, she was in bad shape."

Cole shuddered and his brush splattered. The Healer just shook his head again.

"There's a reason she's so prone to Hatred, boy…she was raised in a way to make that path the only option."

"She's not _prone_ to Hatred…"

"Don't be stupid." Phos scoffed, and Cole gave him a murderous look. The Healer ignored it as he continued. "Her go-to emotions seem to be anger and Hate. Shazier forced her to be the monster he needed."

"She's _NOT_ a _MONSTER,"_ Cole yelled, standing suddenly and slamming his hands on the table as he glared. Ink splashed from the pot, pooling on the scroll he was writing.

Phos looked at him cooly, stroking his scruffy chin.

"I never said she was." Phos said carefully. He studied the fuming Master of Earth a few moments longer. "But that is what Shazier was trying to create…an Oni consumed with Hatred, a constant source of power for him."

"Then he failed." Cole snapped. "Does _anybody_ even recognize her potential for good?! She cares about people, wants what's best for this realm…why is it that _nobody seems to_ …"

"You recognized it." Phos pointed out calmly. "And that's the only reason she hasn't dissolved into corruption."

Cole's irate expression became more confused. "What?!"

"Hatred it a very volatile emotion…especially for Oni." Phos explained dryly. "Her capacity for Pure Hatred should have warped her soul by now. But it's been tempered by her feelings for _you_. Heaven help us all if she ever loses you."

The last line was more sarcastic than anything and Cole glowered.

"She already has…several times. Considering that the world is still standing…I guess she's more impervious to the Hatred than you give her credit for."

Phos raised an eyebrow; it was his turn to be confused.

"You've died…several times?"

Cole sat back down, looking down at the smudged and splattered scroll in front of him with annoyance.

"Kinda," he finally said. He looked up at the Healer again. "Why do you think she's so paranoid?"

Phos scoffed, scratching his chin again. "It does explain a lot…"

"She thinks that her emotions control her…and you seem to think so too…but you both don't realize how strong she really is." Cole continued as he pulled a new sheet of parchment; he'd have to rewrite the whole scroll…he knew Phos wouldn't accept the ruined one.

"You need to start being honest with yourself, kid." Phos chastised, and Cole's expression darkened. "She's got a serious control problem that needs to be addressed…and optimism and pep-talks aren't going to cut it."

Cole didn't respond as he got working on rewriting the scroll. Phos got busy getting a pot of tea going.

"So why didn't the Baron ever kill you?"

Cole's question broke the long silence and Phos looked up from his kettle. He didn't answer right away and the Master of Earth just assumed that he wasn't going to.

"He couldn't kill us all, even if he wanted to. Some of us can't merely be _killed…"_

Cole raised an eyebrow as Phos continued.

"Besides…if he got rid of all sources of knowledge, he'd cut himself off from knowledge of the past. How do you think he got the idea of capturing dragons from? A common practice back in the days of Kahzym the third…but by the time his successor took power merely capturing dragons was seen as a form of empathy and the practice became to kill or maim…"

"So he kept you alive for the knowledge…"

"He didn't _keep_ me alive boy…he knew he couldn't kill me, so he didn't try."

"Why couldn't he kill you?"

The Healer's face clouded over and Cole got the feeling he wasn't going to answer any more of his questions. He watched Phos for a few seconds more before turning his efforts back to the scroll; more than likely the old Oni wasn't going to let him leave until it was finished.

23

"This is the last village, correct?" Dorhn asked, glancing at the setting sun. Cole nodded; it had taken awhile for him to finish the scroll at Phos's and he was eager to get home. The Guardian landed near the livestock pen, and the hoofers and smaller, sheep-like creatures balked and bayed. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, he's not going to eat you…" he muttered.

 _Don't be so sure…_

"Shut up," Cole said tiredly. He hopped off the dragon's back and headed over to the pen. He smiled slightly at the small green shoots forcing their way up through the dirt.

"We've been watering em, don't you worry."

He looked up at the grouchy male village leader and nodded his thanks.

"Any problems with night-sniffers?"

The Leader rubbed his beard.

"Well…no…but that could be account of the fever. Night-sniffers avoid most villages this time of year…."

"Fever?" Cole blinked in surprise. "Who has fever? How bad is it?"

The Leader gave a start, as if he realized he had said too much.

"Not bad…we haven't been affected at all, really," he said quickly. Cole furrowed his brow; he knew the guy was lying, but he wasn't sure how hard to press.

"Well…if you ever need any extra help, let me know." he said, and the leader frowned, confused.

"Help…with fever?"

Cole nodded and the leader looked away.

"Yes…we will have to let you know…"

Cole got back to his dragon, thinking. He took a few minutes to board and Dorhn looked very obviously over at the setting sun, and Cole sighed before pulling himself up. The Guardian gave one last hungry look at the livestock before taking off into the air.

* * *

"Have you been here all day, Masha?"

Keyda walked in to see her personal sitting on the slave stool; but Keyda hadn't even been in the room since that morning. The matronly lady looked up.

"Yes mam…I hope that's alright…"

Keyda blinked. "Well…I don't really have a problem with it…but why not spend some time in your…"

"Been quarantined from the slave quarters, mam." she replied softly.

"Quarantined?!"

Masha nodded. "Fever outbreak among the other slaves…since I'm with you so much, they can't risk that I bring it back here to the leader…"

Keyda had already left the room, heading down the hall to the slave quarters. The doors were closed, however, with two dragon masters guarding the way down.

"Open up," she said firmly, but one shook his head.

"Sorry, mam…the slave quarters are quarantined…"

Her eyes flashed. "I'm aware…but I want to get down there…"

"Can't risk it." One said pointedly, and she sighed angrily.

"At least tell me that they're being cared for…that there's medicine being provided…"

The Dragon Masters shared a look and one turned back, confused.

"They're just _slaves_ mam…"

Her fists clenched right as she heard someone come behind her.

"Keyds? Everything alright?"

She turned to see Cole and her eyes flashed.

"Fever's broken out, and they've just locked the slaves downstairs without medicine…"

Cole had come up to her and he glanced behind her at the guards.

"Phos'll have medicine, no doubt…" Cole pointed out and she nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Phos!"

Cole entered the dark tent. " _Phos!"_

"He's gone."

Syn poked her head out of the doorway to the back, looking like she had just woken up.

"Gone where?"

Keyda had pushed her way in and Syn shrugged slightly.

"Some stuff can only be gathered in moonlight…" she said sleepily. "Hersh is with him…."

"We need something to stop fever…there's been an outbreak with the slaves." Cole said, and Syn's eyes widened in understanding. As she rushed off to find herbs, Keyda hugged her arms impatiently. Cole had an arm around her waist, as if sensing her anxiety. Fever season was horrific as a slave in the fortress…she remembered the smell, the fear. Those stricken the hardest were locked in one room, while those still healthy were expected to make up the difference and run the fortress. And the quarters were locked from the outside world until everyone was healthy or dead…

"This is all we have left…" Syn said as she re-entered. She handed them a small bowl of gel; it must have been the same stuff she had seen Hershel harvesting earlier. She also handed them a packet of herbs.

"The gel needs to be rubbed on their chest and foreheads…and the herbs make a tea…" she explained quickly. Her expression suddenly became conflicted. "Should…should I come with you?..."

"No, Syn…I think it's better if you stay here." Cole said with a smile. "Thanks for the herbs…tell Phos I'll come by this week to pay him back."

She nodded as she watched them slip away, chewing her lip.

* * *

Dragon Masters were blocking the outside entrance to the Servants entrance as well, and Keyda glared at them.

"They're not gonna let me in…" she said angrily, and Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're the ruler…they can't risk you getting sick."

She glowered at the door, thinking how ironic it was that she had spent _years_ locked in the quarters during fever season…but now that she could actually _help_ she was blocked from going in.

"They're going to have to just deal with it…" she muttered and he shook his head.

"Hey, they don't care about me, Keyds. They'll let me in." He gave her a smile and she finally huffed, resigned.

"Be careful…"

"I'll be in and out," he assured, and she relaxed a little. She handed him the bowl she had been carrying and watched as he ran down to the entrance. He seemed to talk to the dragon masters a little while, and she sighed in relief when one finally stepped out of the way and let him enter. He turned briefly to give her a smile and then disappeared into the slave quarters.

* * *

The smell hit hard and Cole couldn't help but gag a little. How long had the slaves down here been sick? He felt guilt twist as he realized it could have been days or even weeks…he hadn't been down here in a while. Slaves gave him confused or fearful looks as he passed; those he saw in the halls seemed pretty healthy and he finally stopped one of them.

"Where are the sick?"

The woman shrunk away.

"They aint all dead yet…"

Cole furrowed his brows.

"Well… _good…_ I'm here to help them."

She stared at him a few moments longer and he resisted the urge to raise his voice.

"So where are they?"

She blinked out of her thoughts and pointed, and he went to leave. He stopped suddenly and called back to her, and she froze mid-escape.

"I'm going to need a few kettles of hot water…and some cups…"

She swallowed and nodded before turning and disappearing down the hallway to the slave kitchens. He continued down the hall she had gestured to and the thickening scent assured him he was getting closer. He finally found the barricaded door. He glanced up to see the keys to the door hanging on a peg on the wall. He shook his head in disgust; they must just throw the newly sick in the room and lock the door behind him. He took a breath before unlocking the door. The stench was like hitting a wall, and his eyes teared up immediately; it smelled like fever and decay. Eyes glinted in the darkness and his own tried to adjust. He powered up his earth punch for a feeble glow, and was horrified by the guant and feverish faces looking back at him.

"I'm here to help…" he assured, trying not to choke on the stench. While he waited for the other Oni to arrive with the hot water, he picked his way around the room. There were at least a dozen dead bodies, and he shuddered in horror. He had those well enough move to a different side of the room. There were a handful too weak and sick to move and he sat next to them, pulling out the small bowl of gel. He grit his teeth in determination as he moved mat to mat, rubbing the strange-smelling gel on the slaves' chests and foreheads. It didn't seem to have any immediate effect, and he just had to hope that it would make a difference in the long run. There wasn't nearly enough gel for all the sick, so he treated those who seemed the sickest first. Eventually the other Oni woman came in with the hot water, and he poured the herb packet in with shaking hands. With her help, they managed to give everyone a drink of the tea. Cole noticed that they drooped and dozed after the tea was administered, after the last Oni had a drink he sighed in relief. He looked over at the dead bodies and shook his head.

"We have to get rid of those…"

"They won't let anything out until the fever is over." she replied, talking for the first time. Cole's jaw clenched as he walked over. They didn't have many options, so he looked down at his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering strength, and then slammed his arms down. A Wall of Earth sprung up, blocking the part of the room with the bodies from the rest. He looked back at the sleeping slaves and sighed again; there wasn't much he could do at this point.

He and the woman left the room, and he closed the door…but he didn't lock it. He began walking towards the way he came in and she shook her head, not understanding.

"They won't let you out now…"

He paused and turned around, wanting nothing more than to collapse into bed at this point.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been with the sick…the _dead…"_ She shook her head. "They aren't going to let you out of quarantine."

He frowned, a sinking feeling settling in. He and Keyda had been so worried about getting _into_ the quarantine…he hadn't even considered that they wouldn't let him back out of it. He continued down the hall, reaching the door and pounding.

"No exit from Quarantine," came the gruff response, and Cole glowered at the unopened door.

"I just came in to help the sick…but you've got to…."

"No exit from Quarantine… _outsider._ "

Cole clenched his fists, color rising up his arms.

"You're going to want to move away from the door." he warned. "I'm about to blast it open…unless you unlock it _now."_

There was silence for a few moments, and the door swung open, revealing the two irritated guards. Cole's arms powered down, and he glowered at them.

"You gonna let me through?"

"You'll have to be quarantined…if not here, then in your quarters." one finally said. "The law is the law…"

Cole wanted to argue more, but he was exhausted, and the thought of being quarantined in his own room with his _bed…_

"Fine." He said, walking towards his room. One began following him, no doubt making sure he didn't make any stops on the way. He turned to the tall, surly guard as they reached his room.

"Tell Keyda that I helped everyone I could, but we ran out of medication…" he stifled a yawn. "And you can tell her that I'm under this quarantine as well…"

The guard nodded his understanding and Cole went into his room. A moment later he heard a lock click in place and he turned to glare at the door. He tried to shake off his annoyance; he knew how to escape his room, if it came to that. He barely had the energy to take off his shoes before collapsing into bed.

* * *

Keyda waited for Cole for a while, but she kept yawning and Masha finally assured her she would wake her the second Cole came. But as Keyda opened her eyes to the beams of sunlight she felt a jolt of fear. She sat up, finding her personal in the room.

"Masha…"

"He never came," the slave said apologetically, and Keyda quickly got out of bed to get dressed. She hurried down the hall to the slave quarters, but Heavy Metal met her on her way.

"Keyda…"

"He better not still be in quarantine…" she said angrily as she tried to go around him. He stepped in her way.

"Not in the slave quarters, no…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Heavy Metal sighed, as if he found it too early for this.

"He was in the sick room for _hours_ last night, Keyda…we have to keep him quarantined until we know he's not contagious…"

"You know, we wouldn't have to quarantine _anyone_ if we just spent the time to get _medication!"_ she snapped.

"I understand that you have…empathy for the slave situation…"

"Which is cheaper in the long run, anyways!?" she asked. "Medication for the sick so they can get better, or losing a third of the slave population and having to buy more?! Even from an unempathetic, _horrible_ viewpoint, we are doing the wrong thing." She tried to push past him again. " _Where is he?"_

"His room. He had a long night regardless; the best thing you can do for him now is let him sleep."

She exhaled angrily and Heavy Metal continued.

"He wanted you to know that he helped everyone he could, but he ran out of medication…"

"Right, then I guess I'll have to go get some more," she said, turning to go. The Captain of the Guard's frown deepened.

"The villages are almost all fighting fever outbreaks of their own. You need to stay here, in the safe areas…."

"What's the point in doing that?!" she asked angrily. "Besides, I already got the fever this year and I pulled through…"

"Which means you may be more susceptible to the deadlier sickness." Heavy Metal argued. "You have to think about the consequences of your actions; last time you were sick, you were targeted. We can't afford for that to happen again." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Something happens to you, the realm falls into chaos …"

"Than what do you suggest I do all day?!"

"Meetings have been cancelled due to the outbreaks; the leaders don't want to travel here. So this month we'll have to correspond through written post…"

She sighed, irritated. "I hate writing."

"Well, you asked what you could be doing, and that's one thing that's pressing at the moment." He took in her withering look and sighed. "I know it's not ideal…but fever season rarely lasts more than a week…and then you'll be free to go…"

"I was allowed out earlier this week," she complained. "And there was fever outbreaks then…"

His brows furrowed. "Not that _we_ were made aware of." He gestured down the hall towards her office. She took one last glance down the hall towards Cole's quarters and finally sighed. Let the Idiot sleep, then…it wasn't like he was missing much anyways.

24

Cole tried to get out of bed the next morning, but he didn't make it far. His whole body ached and he was shivering as he stumbled into the table, the dizziness throwing off his depth perception. He pressed a hand to his swirling, aching head.

"Great…just great…" he mumbled. His mouth felt dried out and he shuddered on his way to the door. He tried to turn the handle and found the door to be locked. He exhaled angrily and pounded—well, tried to pound- on the door, but there was no response.

"Hello?" he croaked, but again, no answer. He needed to talk to Keyda…

He hesitated, thoughts getting jumbled in the fever fog in his mind. If he was sick…then he probably _shouldn't_ see Keyda…and if the others in the fortress knew he was sick they'd no doubt do all they could to keep him from leaving quarantine. Or maybe they'd throw him back into that cramped room that smelled like death…

He shuddered hard at the thought. Phos. Phos would know what to do… He rubbed the palms of his hands into bleary eyes and glanced at the window. He was in no state for climbing…but maybe if he called his guardian over he could catch a ride to the Healer's…

He was pretty sure of his plan, but he only made it halfway across the room before passing out.

* * *

Phos and Hershel arrived early the next morning and went straight to sleep after placing the herbs somewhere nice and dark in the tent. By the time the Healer awoke it was nearly dusk again. He stretched and looked over at Syn, who was cleaning different tools and utensils nearby.

"Where'd that brother of yours get off to?" he snapped, and she turned quickly.

"Hershel went out to gather more fever-leaves; there's been an outbreak at the fortress and I had to give the rest of the gel to…"

"The Fortress?" Phos rubbed his chin. "How'd you know?"

"Cole and Keyda came last night…said they needed medicine, so I gave them the rest of…"

"Medicine?" Phos's voice was sharp and she winced.

"Cole said he'd come pay you back this week…"

"Were they going to apply it themselves?!" Phos asked, shaking his head as he began to put on his shoes. "Of all the thick-headed…"

"I…I don't know. They just said the slaves were sick and needed help." She paused, her voice dropping low before she continued. "But…but they probably will be the only ones _willing_ to help…every year at fever season they just locked us in to die…"

Phos was still muttering as he headed for the door. Syn bit her lip.

"Where are you going?"

"To pay a little visit to a place I've avoided for years." he snapped. "Tell Hershel to bring me the leaves as _soon_ as he gets back, you understand?!"

She nodded empathetically and he exhaled before disappearing out the opening.

* * *

Keyda finished the letter and massaged her cramped hand. She glanced at her writing and sighed; it was sloppy and hard to read, just like her two other letters had been. Reading and writing had to be her _least_ favorite things to do; just crafting three formal letters in shorthand had taken the entire day.

A knock sounded at the door and she frowned.

"Yeah?" she asked. It better not be anything else she was expected to do today….

The door opened to reveal a dragon master.

"Sorry to bother you…but there's a villager at the fortress wall and he is _insisting_ he talk to you; we've tried to get rid of him but…"

"A villager?"

"Says his name is Phos…or that's what you'd know him by…"

She stood immediately.

"Send him up. No, wait, I'll come with you to see him." She left the letters in a hazardous pile on her desk and followed the dragon master down towards the entrance. As they neared she could hear Phos's angry, gruff voice.

"Of all the idiotic things….I was roaming these halls before your _grandparents_ were born!"

"Phos!" Keyda said, coming around the corner and catching sight of the old Healer. He turned to her in irritation.

"It's about time…you ought to work on your hospitality…." he said, shoving past the guards. Now that the ruler had arrived, the dragon masters finally let him pass, shaking their heads.

"What are you doing here?"

Phos ignored her question, grabbing her chin and pulling her face close so he could study it. She balked a little, and the three guards immediately began pulling out their swords. Phos released her, however, and she signaled to the guards to stand down.

"You didn't go down there last night." he interpreted. Keyda blinked.

"Go…"

"To the sick slaves!" Phos explained angrily, as if annoyed she wasn't keeping up with his logic. "Which means the Idiot did…where is he?"

Keyda shook her head, abandoning her effort to understand exactly what was going on.

"He's in his room…he's been sleeping all day…"

"Don't just _tell_ me…" Phos continued, taking off down the hall. " _Show me…"_

She took off after him, her stomach beginning to twist in anxiety.

"Did you bring any more medication?"

"You took the last of it!" he snapped. "Haven't had any time to get and make more, now have I?" They rounded a corner and finally reached the hallway where Cole's small quarters were. Phos reached the door first, and frowned when he found it locked.

"You got a key?" he asked, turning to Keyda. She shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"Just a tip…but you really should carry keys for _everything_ …you never know when you'll need them."

She swallowed and turned to one of the guards who had followed her.

"Unlock the door…" she ordered, but the lanky dragon master hesitated.

"This room is under quarantine…"

"Healers are admitted in quarantine, fool." Phos pointed out, and the guard bristled.

"Open the door, _now."_ Keyda ordered again, and the young guard finally sighed and removed a set of keys.

The door opened and Keyda's heart plummeted as she saw the figure on the rug.

"Oh my gosh…"

She went to rush forward but the guard caught her by the arm.

"I can't let you go in there…" he started, though he trailed off as her eyes flashed purple.

"Best to release her," Phos pointed out. "She won't stay long." He entered the room and made his way over to the passed out figure, and Keyda followed shortly after ripping her arm out of the guard's grasp.

Cole's breathing was raspy and shallow, and his hair was soaked in sweat. Fear continued to rise as she pushed the hair out of his face and felt how hot it was.

Phos seemed to be taking his pulse, frowning in concentration. He glanced up as Keyda began talking.

"How is he so sick? He spent days with me when I had a fever, and he never…"

"Being with one person with a simple case of fever, in a large, ventilated room is far different than spending hours in a cramped one around the dead and deathly ill." Phos snapped. "Not to mention he's not from around here…"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She was beginning to panic, and her tone became bitter and angry. Phos's own eyes flashed as he looked up at her.

"Do _not_ lose control here, girl; it will do you no good. His body has never been introduced to the sicknesses here, but as Oni we've been exposed to the disease year after year. It is generally the weak, malnourished, and old who die from it amongst our own. But to go from no exposure to the full blown disease…" he shook his head. "It was a stupid thing to do, going down into quarantine."

"It's my fault…I should have gone…"

"They wouldn't have let you." Phos pointed out. "Help me get him on his back…"

She helped him position Cole. He took another raspy breath, but other than that, didn't respond to being moved. She felt nauseous; seeing him like this brought back unwanted memories…

She felt a claw-like grip on her arm and looked over at Phos, who was glaring at her.

"Stop panicking….you're _reacting._ Use your _head_ girl…I won't let him die." He began fishing things out of a small bag he had brought. "He owes me a lot of labor…not to mention he's the only one who can do that translating…."

"But you said you didn't have any medicine…how are you going to…"

He looked at her again and shook his head.

"I've got my ways, girl…but you've got to go wait for Hershel. He's bringing the extra medication, but I don't want anyone at the fortress to see him…"

Keyda nodded numbly, but she didn't move from her spot next to Cole. Phos sighed in irritation and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Get out. _Now."_

She tightened her fists and his tone but he leaned in to hiss.

"I can't do _anything_ with that fool at the door watching. You need to leave."

She glanced to the open doorway, where the dragon master was watching, seemingly torn about what he was supposed to be doing in this situation. She turned back to Phos and he continued.

"Go wait for Hershel, and bring me whatever he brought with him."

She stood stiffly and glanced back at Cole one last time before heading back out into the hall. The guard closed the door behind her, relocking it. She grit her teeth and then headed back to the entrance; if she started walking to the village, maybe she could meet Hershel halfway.

* * *

"What do ya mean, postpone?"

Rasher's voice was bitter, and Dorhn frowned at his tone.

"Outsider's been Quarantined…still don't know if he'll even pull through the night. The plan isn't gonna work if he's _dead_ , Rash."

"This could ruin everything." The woman's tone cut in, irritated. "You shouldn't have let him go down to the slave quarters…"

"Didn't know he was." Dorhn snapped. "When the leader's with him, I'm not allowed to be. Found out from Heavy Metal this morning, didn't I?"

"That's enough." the older voice cut in. "We'll just have to let the others know that we'll have to move back a week or so, until the fool's better."

"Unless he dies." the woman pointed out. Rasher scoffed.

"If he does, the leader will definitely be outta sorts…that'll be the best time to strike, won't it?"

"In some ways." Dorhn admitted. "But without the outsider, support for the leader amongst the dragon masters will most likely _increase._ At the moment it's his influence that they're most unsure about.

"That settles it then. We wait and see." the female voice concluded. The group disbanded into the night.

* * *

As he heard the lock click, Phos relaxed slightly.

"You sure are a fool…" he muttered at the unconscious boy in front of him as he poured jet-black stones out of a small pouch into his hand. "Maybe someday you'll learn your lesson…you can't save _everybody._ "

He stared at the glossy stones for a moment before turning back to the feverish figure.

"Not the ideal treatment…but you left little choice, what with you using all my medication. And I'm not sure Hershel will be able to deliver the rest in time…."

Cole didn't answer, and Phos just shook his head as he began to lay the stones on the boy. After hitting all the aural spots, he stood, turning to the door.

"It's a good thing she left…more than likely she's out of the fortress grounds by now…" he muttered. "She'd have my head if she heard this…"

He looked at the boy again and grit his teeth. It had been a long while since he had done an extraction spell. He closed his eyes, concentrating, as he held up a hand. It flashed purple and the black stones began to make a small humming sound, though they didn't move off the places he placed them. Cole jerked as the spell began, and within moments he was yelling out. Phos watched and clenched his jaw harder, ignoring the pain-wracked cries as the stones began humming louder. The boy jerked again and again, but the stones stayed in place. As he yelled out something flashed on the boy's face and arms and Phos blinked in surprise. What on earth…

Another yell, another flash…it was elemental, no doubt, but he hadn't ever seen that reaction before. The humming eventually slowed and stopped and Cole seemed to go limp as Phos dropped his hand. He walked over to the boy, feeling his face and neck. Certain that the fever had broken, he gathered up the stones and put them back into his pouch. He moved to the basin to wash his hands and arms when he heard a groan.

"What…" Cole blinked, staring up at the ceiling. He felt exhausted…and _drained._ He heard splashing and looked over to see the figure at the basin. "Phos?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Idiot," came the callous reply. Cole swallowed as he pushed himself up off the ground.

"What the heck…what are you doing here? Why am I on the floor…"

"You got sick, fool. I had to leave my nice little village to come here and save your miserable life." He shook his hands dry before looking over with a raised eyebrow. "And _yes…_ this is going to cost you quite a bit…."

Cole tried to roll his eyes as he struggled to stand. He stumbled and Phos grabbed an arm to support him.

"I feel weird…"

"No doubt; you just had all the disease extracted from your body." Phos said dryly, and Cole gave him an odd look. Phos sighed.

"Get into bed, no use going anywhere."

Cole made it to his bed, but frowned as he watched Phos head to the door. The Healer sent a small blast into the locking mechanism and turned the handle.

"Where're you going?"

"You aint the only sick person in this fortress, fool…" Phos muttered. "Let's just hope that the medicine gets here soon."

* * *

Keyda ran through the darkness. It hadn't been easy getting out of the fortress without any guards spotting her or insisting to come along, but she had managed it by using her old secret ways in and out. The air was cold, and her breath came out in white puffs in the darkness as she ran through the moonlit desert. Eventually she had to slow down; her lungs and heart felt like they were about to give up. She stumbled in the darkness, and a sob escaped as her mind finally caught up with her.

She didn't know that he would get sick…she had just wanted to stop the quarantine, stop the useless _death_ that she had seen year after year. But now…

She shook her head, forcing herself to keep moving. Phos more often than not played on her last nerve…but this time he had been right; she couldn't afford to panic right now. She needed to find Hershel and get the medication.

As she continued on she shivered in the night air. Though days in the desert were hot…the nights became cold—especially this time of year.

She was nearly half-way to the village when she heard the night-sniffers howl. She froze, her hands immediately lighting up with power as her eyes darted in the darkness. An answering howl…they were not far off. One or two of the beasts weren't too hard to handle…but a whole pack would mean trouble for her on her own. They weren't especially large, but they had sharp claws and needle-like teeth and great vision in the dark.

She heard a cry echo into the night and the rallying yips and howls of a hunt in action. She turned towards the sounds, heart pounding, and was shocked when she saw a blast of purple in the distance. After a moment it finally clicked.

"Hershel…"

She took off running again, and there were a few more blast of power. She heard a sniffer cry out in pain, and the rest of the pack snarled and bayed. As she drew closer she could make out the slender figure that had caught the attention of the nocturnal beasts.

"Hershel!" she yelled, and the terrified boy looked up as she blasted at the night-sniffers with power of her own. The beasts turned and fixed her with their glaring yellow eyes, but she glared back with her own, which were blazing purple. Three of them launched towards her at once and she launched orbs, hitting two of them. She had to dive out of the way of the third. Meanwhile the other two snapped at Hershel, and he tried to keep them at bay with a glowing hand. There were broad fever leaves scattered on the ground, though he still kept four or five tight to his chest with his other arm. One of the sniffers moved towards him and he turned to it, blasting out. However, the other sniffer used his distraction and leapt forward, lashing out with a clawed paw. Hershel cried out in pain, whirling around to blast the beast back. The attack hit the sniffer in the face and it retreated, whimpering. Keyda had managed to hit her last attacker as well, and a minute later the five beasts were running away into the night.

Keyda and Hershel panted for a few seconds, shaking from the adrenaline of the moment.

"You ok?" she finally asked, looking over at the young Oni. He nodded, but she noticed he was holding his left arm, his face contorted in pain. She came closer and pulled his hand off the arm, taking in the long jagged cuts from the sniffer's claws.

"Oh Hersh…"

"I'll be fine." he said with a swallow. He looked down at the leaves he was still holding and then looked around for the ones he had lost. "I…I was just trying to bring these to the fortress. Syn said there'd been an outbreak…"

"Yes. I came to meet you; Pho is already there. Give me the leaves and I'll take them back with me; you should probably get back to the tent and get bandaged up.

"I can come all the way," he argued, but she shook her head.

"Phos's orders…he doesn't want anyone in the fortress seeing you."

Hersh's determine expression faded as he remembered that he could still be considered a type of run-away. He handed Keyda the leaves and moved to help her pick up the fallen ones that hadn't been crushed and ruined by the sniffers.

"I tried to bring as many as I could…" he explained. "How many are sick?"

"I dunno." she said grimly. "I didn't go down, Cole did…" she trailed off as her stomach lurched with a fresh jolt of anxiety. "It's why I have to get these back as soon as possible; he got really sick…."

Hershel shuddered. "It's easy to guess why; you ever get put in the sick room?"

Keyda looked at him carefully and shook her head.

"Did you?"

"Last year." Hershel said quietly. "It's beyond awful…it's pitch-dark, and everyone's moaning and crying out and dying…" he shuddered harder. "Don't know how I pulled through in the end, the smell alone's enough to kill someone." He looked back up at her. "Cole went in, then? To give the slaves medicine?"

She nodded and he looked away.

"Doubt anyone's done that before….they let him back out afterwards?"

"Yes," she said quietly, and Hershel gave a ghost of a smile.

"Probably knew better than to mess with him, I bet. Or maybe they just knew better than to mess with _you…_ "

She narrowed his eyes and the small smile disappeared.

"Right…take those leaves to Master Healer, he'll know what to do with them." he said and she turned to go. She was about to take off running again, arms full of leaves, when Hershel called out.

"Hey…"

She turned and he swallowed.

"Thank you for helping me out with those sniffers…I don't know what would have happened if you didn't get here." He bit his lip. "And…and I really hope Cole pulls through."

With that, he turned and began running home.

* * *

Phos took in the smell of decay and gagged. In the villages, the sick were transported to a special tent, where there was still airflow and light. Here, people were locked into a tomb to die. He pushed past the prying eyes of the healthy to get to the sick room. He lit a torch before entering and carried the light with him. Eyes glinted back towards him, and he noticed the small sparks of hope in them. They had received help one time already…it was easier now for them to believe that someone else was coming for that very reason.

"Where are the dead?" he asked quickly, and a lady near the door pointed at a wall of earth at the back of the room.

"Behind there…the outsider came yesterday and blocked them off…" she explained. The Healer nodded and immediately began his rounds of the room to check on the status of the others. Some seemed to be on deaths door, though others showed signs of getting over the worst of the sickness. There were more than twenty Oni huddled in the small room, and he shook his head. It was horrific, really, how far their society had fallen.

* * *

Keyda had been heading to Cole's room when Phos nearly ran into her, coming down a hallway from the slave quarters.

"Phos! What are you…"

"Situation's bad…" was all he said as he snatched the leaves from her. He turned to go back down to the slaves, but Keyda finally snapped out of her shock and called after him.

"Wait…what about Cole, is he…"

"Fool's fine."

He disappeared around a corner as she stood for a few moments more, staring after him. She finally turned and began to quickly make her way to Cole's room. There was no guard standing outside of it when she got there, and the door was unlocked. She pushed it open hesitantly, but Cole was no longer on the rug. He had apparently made it to his bed, where he was sleeping silently. She walked over to him, putting a hand on his face to check the fever. He looked so much better than he had before, and as she moved her hand from his forehead to his cheek she sighed in relief; the fever was gone.

He stirred and after a moment he blinked up at her. She tried her best to give him a stern look.

"You weren't supposed to get sick, Idiot…

He chuckled sleepily, reaching up a hand to grab hers on his face.

"I didn't mean to…" he argued.

"You're just lucky Phos showed up when he did…or you'd be in a _lot_ more trouble…"

He rubbed a thumb across her hand. "Now who's the worry wort?"

She gave him a withering look as he moved to sit up.

"Where is Phos, by the way…"

"Went down to help the slaves." She sat on the bed next to him. "Cole…how many Oni were in that room?"

His expression darkened and he shuddered.

"A lot… a dozen or so had already died, and there were some on the brink...they were all crammed in there, Keyds. It was _awful._ "

She didn't answer as he turned to her with a more determined expression.

"We have to get rid of this system…this system that would lock all those people in to die, and steals Oni from poor villages to sell them to the highest bidder…" he shuddered again. "It's not right, and it has to _end._ "

"I know." she said softly. "I hate it too…and I _want_ to get rid of it…I just don't know how."

"You're the leader, Keyds…just tell everyone that it's over."

"It would never be that simple and you know it." she pointed out. "The caste system is more than just tradition, it's the preferred way of life for everyone in power. I try to just get rid of it, and they'll come down on me. It's not that I care what they think, but they'd ignore my order to end the caste system and do everything they could to overthrow me. It would all be for nothing, and in the end it wouldn't change anything."

"You don't _know_ that…" he pointed out, but she shook her head.

"I know how Oni work…and I know the leaders at the other fortresses. They'd go to war against me before they'd give it up…and I don't have enough support." She turned to Cole, who was frowning. "It isn't fair, but the truth is I don't have the ability to get rid of it right now. I have to wait for a better time…"

"And in the meantime, slaves are going to die down in the dark, claustrophobic rooms every _year_ because…"

"You're not allowed to do this." she interrupted, and he blinked.

"To do _what?"_

"Get so sick you were on the brink of death, get better, and then immediately start arguing with me," she said, squeezing the hand she was still holding. "I don't want to fight with you, ok? We'll figure something out…but it's going to take time, and a lot of work. But I can start with promising that I'll never let them quarantine the slaves like that again."

He looked down at their hands and gave his little half-smile.

"I'm sorry Keyds…it was just, seeing people like that…"

"I know." she replied. She reached out with her other hand and brushed through his hair.

He searched her face, realizing how tired she was.

"You should probably head to bed, Keyds…no doubt it's been a long day for you."

She glanced towards the door and shook her head.

"I'm going to stay in here tonight." she replied, and he frowned.

"Keyds…"

"If you could sleep in a chair when _I_ was sick, then I can certainly survive a night in one." she argued, nodding towards the small armchair against the wall. He shook his head.

"Heavy Metal'll have a fit…"

"Then let him have one." she said simply. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I almost lost you again today, Idiot…just let me stay tonight and make sure you're alright."

He sighed, giving up his argument.

"Alright then, you stubborn girl…" he murmured into her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, the storm of emotions that had been twisting for the last few hours finally coming to a stop.

29


	9. Chapter 9

25

Keyda woke first the next morning. As she blinked awake, she realized she never had moved into the armchair like she had meant to. They had stayed up late talking, and Cole had fallen asleep propped up on the headrest. She must have fallen asleep not long after he did. He had slumped down in the night, and she realized as the fog of sleep cleared that she was lying on his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her. She knew she ought to move...but instead she snuggled closer and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of security.

She had dozed off again when the door banged open. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. At the noise and the sudden movement, Cole stirred and began waking up himself.

Phos raised an eyebrow and Keyda felt her face flush.

"You're lucky I found you before your hulking Captain of the Guard did…" he mused dryly, and Keyda scrambled out of the bed, glaring at him.

"Phos…"

"He's looking everywhere for you, ya know. You are in for quite the earful…"

"What are you doing here?" she interrupted, and he scratched his chin in irritation.

"Saving _lives_ , if I remember right," he reminded pointedly, and her glower softened as she sighed.

"How many…"

"Most will recover…though another six or so died in the night." Phos shook his head. "Did you know these fortresses were only ever built to protect those too weak to fight against the dragons? What they have become…it's vulgar. It's why I refused to come back, really…"

"Back?"

It was Cole who spoke; he had sat up blearily and was rubbing his face with his hands, trying to wake up and figure out what was going on.

"Yes." Phos said, though he didn't expound on it any more. "I'm leaving now, at any rate… and don't forget, you _both_ owe me."

"What do you mean?" Keyda asked, eyebrow raised. Phos stuck out a gnarled finger.

"How many times do I got to tell ya? I don't work for free." He glanced up at the jewel on her circlet—which she hadn't ever taken off the night before—before continuing. "One of those deep purple stones should cover it…"

"I don't think I can…"

"Trust me, you have enough that you can part with it." Phos said dryly. "Ask your scarred Babysitter sometime…maybe after he gets done chewing you out for disappearing last night." He turned back to Cole. "As for you, I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning. In fact, bring an overnight bag…you have quite the labor debt racked up…"

Cole shook his head, rubbing his eyes again.

"Phos, I just recovered from… I can't just…"

The Healer's eyes flashed. "Oh, I insist. Work it out with your behemoth." He turned to go after that, heading towards the door.

"Phos." Keyda said, and he stopped to glare at her, as if expecting some excuse or complaint. Instead, she fiddled with her arm covering, finally looking up to make eye contact.

"Thank you."

His gaze softened slightly, but then he rolled his eyes with a scoff and disappeared.

* * *

Keyda roamed the halls quickly, trying to find Heavy Metal. When she finally caught sight of him, he looked irate.

"Office… _NOW."_

She frowned at his tone, but followed obediently to her office. He gestured for her to enter first, and she did so. He slammed and locked the door behind him, and turned to her again.

"Where have you _been?"_

She didn't answer right away, glancing at her empty desk.

"I see you got my letters…"

" _Keyda."_ His tone was sterner than she had heard in a long time and she looked over at him, wary and angry as he continued. "Did you leave the fortress last night? Did you go into quarantine, despite my…"

"I had to." she snapped back, and the she saw a vain bulge in his bald head.

"What were you _thinking?!_ Do you realize how easy it would have been to attack you, on your _own_ , out in the desert?! Where on _earth…"_

"We needed more medicine; we were losing slaves down in the…"

"That's another thing!" Heavy Metal snapped, cutting her off. "Did you send for the Healer? Can't you _see_ why that would be…"

"I didn't send for him!" she yelled back. "He came on his own…but I'm glad he did; we lost _dozens_ of slaves, Heavy Metal..."

"Word is going to get out! The way the outsider's been treating slaves has made people wary enough, but this latest development is going to put us on the _brink_ of…"

"IT'S _WRONG!"_ she screamed back, eyes flashing. "DON'T YOU GET THAT?"

"OF COURSE IT'S WRONG!"

She blinked in surprise as he roared back at her. The scarred Captain seemed to realize he had gone a bit far and looked away, voice lowering.

"I never said it isn't…but we're balancing on the edge of a sword at all times…can't you understand that?! You and Cole can't just go around doing whatever you want without thinking of the consequences…"

"Do you trust me?" Keyda interrupted, and he looked back at her. She folded her arms, glaring. "I understand that there are things we can't do yet…but there _are_ things that I refuse to do any longer. Locking people up to die just because they are in the lowest caste is one of them." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So, do you trust that I can do this? Or am I just some….some figurehead or something that you have to keep in line?!"

He stared at her, having suddenly reverted to his silent, watchful persona. She stiffened, her voice rising again as she continued.

"Are you with me, or not? I need to know _now_ if you're on my side…if you're going to _defend_ me or…"

"To the death."

His sudden interruption caused her words to die in her throat. His stony expression didn't change, but he seemed to have drawn himself up to full height, his own arms folded now.

"I am committed to keeping you safe…my biggest concern is that you are not committed to keeping _yourself_ safe. The outsider seems to be rubbing off on you…"

She opened her mouth to argue, but he put a hand up.

"I think we can pull this one off. Word will get out, yes…but like you said before; it's in our best interest to keep our current slaves _alive_ than to have to keep buying new ones."

"That's not why…" she started, but he cut her off again.

"It doesn't matter what the real reason is…it's the callous one that will keep the factions happy. Slavery has woven itself into the very fabric of the entire realm, lass; higher casts, traders, and even the villages who sell benefit from it. We cannot afford to appear to be attacking it head on."

She fell silent as she thought about what he said. She finally sighed.

"Fine…we can take the roundabout way. But on this I'm serious: no more locking people up to die during fever season; we _will_ send for Healers for slaves, from here on out…"

Heavy Metal looked at her a moment and finally nodded.

"But you must agree, then, to avoid any other incident dealing with slavery or the hierarchy…we just cannot afford any more focus on that right now."

She sighed heavily and finally nodded her agreement. He relaxed and she cleared her throat. She pointed at her circlet.

"Also…I need to ask…is there somewhere I can another one of these stones?"

* * *

Keyda lit the torch with a blast of purple power, glancing behind her before heading down the steep stairway. She was pretty sure she wasn't doing anything wrong by going down into the tunnels; she had relatively few things to do with the fortress still shut down on Quarantine. Last she had heard the rest of the sick slaves were healing, but they kept the slave quarters closed off and the leaders in the other fortresses still refused to come. Heavy Metal insisted she wait to go out to the villages as well, in case of lingering cases, so she had come to the conclusion that there was little else for her to do other than explore. She was irritated that she couldn't even do so with Cole because he was at Phos's.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and headed down the tunnel. As long as she had all this time on her hands, she might as well learn a bit of history. Eventually she reached the end, with the large mural of Echo, Antirock, and the Child. She stared at the Oni woman for a little while before looking up at the dragon making the other half of the mural. It still boggled her mind that Echo claimed to have fallen in love with a _dragon._ How would that even _work?_ She noticed suddenly that there was some kind of red border around the three figures; upon closer examination she realized that they were bright red poppies. What was with those flowers, anyways? They must mean _something._ She would have to ask Echo about it next time she visited her in that strange dream world. If it was in fact even the real Echo…there really was no way to tell.

She shook away her thoughts, irritated that there was really no way of answering any of her questions. She looked at the paintings decorating the halls on either side of the tunnels and realized with a start that one side seemed to depict dragon history and the other side depicted Oni history. She touched the dragon side, frowning. Who had even painted these tunnels? How did they even _know_ the dragon history? Four elemental dragons were soaring away from the mural of Echo and the rest, and she wondered why they were important enough to depict. Were they the guardians? She frowned, squinting at the paintings. These guardians definitely looked different…and further down the tunnel she could see that The Guardians had been painted.

She turned to the Oni side and looked at the large portraits of three men, right in a row. They each wore a silver circlet. They also looked similar…possibly related? The last in the line looked far younger than the previous rulers, with braids covering his head. She tried to remember the snatches of history she had heard over the years. This was the line of the original kings…the ones who had united the nation. The Baron had even mentioned them in passing once, about how he wanted to return the nation to its former glory. She couldn't remember their names…but the line had been destroyed when…

She caught sight of the next picture in the list; the young braided ruler facing against the Elder. She scowled at the depiction of the Golden Dragon; he looked younger than when she had seen him, but the artist had caught the self-righteous light in his eye. She slowly moved down the tunnel, focusing on the Oni side. Battles depicted Dragon and Oni at odds, another portrait, this time of an irritated looking man with beady eyes. She moved down the hall, and her eyes widened as she saw the scenes that came after the beady-eyed man's portrait. Poor looking Oni fled, some holding children, as other's fired power on them. The gruesome scenes continued as she walked down the hall, and she shuddered. The Great Purge. She had heard of it, though she didn't know the details.

She spent most of the day down in the tunnels, musing over the various scenes. Most were of war, and some scenes depicted slaves being captured and delivered to Rulers in fortresses. The Dragon side became sparser and eventually there was nothing left to see; they must have not been able to track the dragon's history as they disappeared to the Dragon Haven. The last scene on that side showed masses of Oni taking down a familiar figure; she blinked as she recognized the Guardian of Earth. She turned back to the Oni side and saw a picture of the Guardian, chained deep in the bowels of the fortress. She tried to find clues as to who had led the Oni to victory, or what the Oni were planning on doing with the dragon, but there were no allusions to either.

At certain point the scenes of battles and Rulers died out, the walls left blank and empty a little ways before the stairs. She wondered again who had painted the tunnel, and why they had stopped.

It was cold down in the tunnels, and she shivered. She had hoped to learn more about their history by coming down here, but now she just had more questions than she did answers…and the only person she knew who _could_ answer them was a cranky old Oni who refused to give straight answers unless he was insulting someone. She sighed and began going back up the stairs, hoping to find a bit of dinner before she wandered off to bed.

* * *

Dorhn dismounted with the same expression he often wore, and Cole tried to just ignore it.

"There's way too much to do…why do we keep coming _here?"_

Cole sighed. "Because he's a real stickler where debt is involved…and he recently saved my life. So yeah, we'll probably be here _a while…_ that work for you?"

His bodyguard fell silent as they entered the room. The scrolls were all set up at Phos's table and there was a cup of tea by the armchair Dorhn generally sat in. The Bodyguard gulped it down in one shot and settled down into the chair, arms folded. Cole still wasn't sure if the dragon master realized yet that the tea knocked him out or not…but he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

He got to work, not sure where Phos had gotten off too. The old Healer eventually showed up an hour or so later, carrying a basket full of random herbs. He glanced over at the sleeping giant.

"Is the behemoth staying here tonight as well?" he asked dryly and Cole shrugged.

"I'm telling you, Phos…I'm not sure he's going to even let me…"

"Maybe I should have put more into his tea…" Phos mused, and Cole trailed off and shook his head, looking back down at the scroll he was working on. The Healer rummaged around for a few minutes with his herbs, ripping leaves off stalks as Cole transcribed. Phos started chuckling to himself and Cole glanced up, warily.

"What?"

"Aren't you afraid of how everyone'll react?"

Cole shook his head, confused.

"About what? Me staying here tonight? I already told you…"

"No, not about _that."_ He paused for a moment as he ripped apart more tender greens. "I'm talking about everything between you and the girl."

The brush stilled on the scroll as Cole looked up.

"You mean…me and Keyda?"

Phos raised an eyebrow and Cole looked away, trying to shrug it off.

"Well, I mean I'm pretty sure everyone knows that we _care_ about each other, Phos…it's not like we've been trying to hide it…"

"Yeah, you've made plenty of people uncomfortable, that's for sure…" the Healer acknowledged, ripping the last of the herbs off a stalk. "So people will no doubt react when things take that next step…"

Cole gave a start, hitting his knee hard on the table. The inkpot jumped and the scroll he was working on rolled itself back up as he rubbed his knee ruefully, glaring at Phos.

"Next step? What are you…"

"I don't know what you yellow people call it…but here we call it _binding."_

 _"_ What?" Cole's tone was incredulous, but not because he wasn't picking up what the Healer was insinuating. Phos took the time to try to explain nonetheless.

"Eh, you know, when two people decide that they're gonna be together till death and make promises and start…"

"You mean, like marriage?" Cole struggled to get the scroll to unroll again, hands slightly shaky. "Phos, that's…that's something for when you've known someone for a _long time…_ we're not….we haven't ever…"

The Healer rolled his eyes at Cole's defensive and flustered reaction.

"Well, I just _assumed_ by how comfortable you were getting…"

Cole put the crystal he was using as a paper-weight down with a little more force than was necessary.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't _assume_ so much," he snapped, trying to figure out some way to change the subject. Phos had come a little closer, still regarding him with a raised eyebrow. He took a deep sniff and Cole struggled not to wince at the sound as he glared at the scroll he was writing, trying to get absorbed with the content. Phos tutted to himself.

"Oh… _this_ you're afraid of?"

"Phos…" Cole's tone had become quiet and angry, but the Healer continued.

"No, this _is_ interesting…. an unstable Oni woman attacking you in her sleep, a room filled with deadly disease, or fire-breathing beasts of the sky, and you're totally fine. But throw in a little _commitment…"_

 _"_ I'm not _afraid."_ Cole argued, still refusing to look up. "It's just…it wouldn't be the right _time._ And I don't see how _any_ of this is your business…."

"Well, when you do finally get over this fear of yours, make sure you get bound properly; so many of our traditions have been lost over the…"

"We're _done_ with this conversation." Cole snapped, his brush strokes becoming thicker as he pressed harder.

"Many Oni are not even _aware_ of the proper traditions…I doubt that girl of yours even knows anything about…."

"I said we're _done!"_

Phos finally shut up as he watched Cole's arms and face flare up with orange light for a brief moment.

"What is that?" he finally asked, his tone suddenly becoming unreadable. Cole turned to glare at him, thinking he was about to say something else snarky. Phos licked his lips as he continued. "You're face and arms…"

"The bruises?" Cole asked warily, not sure where the sudden change of tone and subject had come from. "I'm pretty sure they're from whatever you did yester…"

"No, fool, the _glow."_ Phos came closer to inspect, and Cole looked down at his arms.

"Um…you mean this?"

Phos watched as Cole's face contorted and light travelled up him arms. A jagged orange scar was suddenly visible on his face, and Phos reached out an almost cautious hand to touch it.

"It's elemental…" he mused. "But I've never seen elemental power react in this way…"

Cole was becoming uncomfortable with Phos's hand on his face, and he was still pretty irritated from their earlier discussion. He relaxed, and the light faded.

"Where did it come from? How did you manage to…"

Phos's sharp questions suddenly felt like an interrogation and Cole sighed, irritated.

"I don't _know_ , Phos…ok?! Can you just let me get back to work now?"

Phos studied the boy for a moment more and finally scoffed, wandering back to his table of herbs.

"No need to take that tone with _me_ , kid…if I remember right I did just save your _life…_

Cole didn't respond as he began writing on the scroll again, jaw clenched. They fell into silence, and eventually Cole's irritation and discomfort faded as he continued to read what was in the scrolls. A few hours later he was shaking his head when Phos wandered back into the room.

"What's wrong? Did they use a big word?" he asked dryly. Cole ignored the comment as he looked up at the Healer.

"This says that Kahzym the third built the fortresses as a place to protect refugees…"

"That was their original purpose." Phos said, voice suddenly quiet. Cole frowned.

"If the fortresses were made to protect those who couldn't protect themselves…why are they so horrible now?"

Phos scratched his chin as he came to squint over Cole's shoulder.

"Kahzym the third, like his father and grandfather before him, was committed to preserving his people and unifying the nation. When he was killed by the Elder, he was replaced by a bloodthirsty and idiotic man named Virgil." Phos scoffed in disgust. "We have him to thank for the Great Purge…and the decline of our people."

"Kahzym dies?" Cole asked, looking down at his scroll. He realized how stupid that sounded and tried to cover. "I mean, I figured he would have died _sometime_ , but being the last of your line, and having everything fall apart after you die…" he shook his head. "Some legacy…"

"What is past is past, but what I _wish_ is more Idiots would learn from it." Phos said angrily.

"What's the Great Purge?" Cole asked, looking up at the healer.

Phos sort of hurumphed before moving to take a seat.

"In the aftermath of losing the Child…the one you call the first spinbitty whatever…"

"First Spinjitzu Master."

Phos waved an irritated hand. "Yes, whatever. Anyways, in the aftermath of losing him and the deaths of prominent figures like Echo and Kahzym, Virgil went on a killing spree. He made it his goal to wipe out all traces of empathy, compassion, and feeling in general from the Oni nation."

Cole stared at the Healer.

"But that's…that's _awful…"_

"Many died." Phos said. "But eventually Virgil realized that simply wiping out those he considered weaker and 'less pure' was crippling the nation. He took the large fortresses over as his own and realized he needed a force to run them."

"Force?"

Phos sighed heavily. "Slavery was _not_ always a part of Oni custom, boy…it started out as those targeted by the purge, but eventually it wove its way into our very culture. Oni smothered their feelings to avoid being killed or forced into slavery, and apathy grew. What was hidden and smothered eventually just became _forgotten_ , and we saw fewer and fewer Oni wielding…."

"We?"

Phos stopped at Cole's interruption, and the younger man continued.

"I'm sorry, it's just sometimes it just feels like you were…" he trailed off as he studied the ancient Oni in front of him. "How old _are_ you, exactly?"

"What an incredibly rude question." Phos snapped, standing.

"Phos…did you _know_ the first spinjuitzu Master?!"

The Oni stiffened and he turned to glare.

"I'm not _that_ old, boy…"

"But you've still seen a lot…" Cole looked down at the scrolls he was writing and frowned. "I mean, how many of these did _you_ actually write!?"

"Writing is _not_ my specialty." Phos said. "Blocky, bland forms…"

"So there were other Healers? Who _did_ write these scrolls, and how did you…"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You don't pay off _anything_ by _talking."_ Phos disappeared into the back of the tent and Cole sighed heavily. The History of the Oni was so interesting, but the Healer he was seemingly perpetually in debt to, was often as mysterious as he was closed off. Cole dipped his brush to start another line as he wondered if he would _ever_ know all of Phos' story.

* * *

"We're going to miss curfew," Dorhn said angrily, and Cole sighed again.

"I've told you, I'm not going home tonight…."

"That's against..."

"Keyda _knows_ where I am, Dorhn…and the only reason I had a curfew was for safety. I mean, as long as I have _you_ I don't have anything to worry about, right?"

The dragon master raised an eyebrow and Phos came in glaring.

"You're free to go, if you can't handle being here. In fact, I think you probably _ought_ to, cuz there isn't a lot of room for your gargantuan self."

Dorhn turned to give Phos a stony look, arms folded.

"He's got to come with me, back to the fortress…"

"He still owes me another _day_ of labor…and I've got plenty of candles to keep em going in the night…"

"'He' has got a _name,_ you know." Cole cut in, angrily. "No, Dorhn, I'm not going back tonight, so you're going to have to reconcile that how you want to; apparently Phos doesn't save lives out of the goodness of his heart."

The Healer scoffed as if that was an absurd idea and Cole turned to glare at him.

"And I am _sleeping_ tonight, Phos…I'm not just going to work all night and all day…"

"We'll see." the Healer muttered and Cole rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to miss curfew, then get out of here Dorhn. You can come back in the morning…I'll still be _right here."_

The Bodyguard studied Cole for a moment and finally just shook his head.

"You don't follow rules, Outsider…and someday that's going to get you in trouble." He pushed his way out of the tent and Cole rolled his eyes again.

"You people are doing my head in," he muttered, glaring in Phos's direction. The Healer ignored the look as he rummaged around for some candles. The light was fading in the tent as the sun went down, and Cole realized with a shiver that he had never been in the Healer's home in the dark. He didn't know why the thought felt spooky, but it did.

"Here you go, plenty of light…" Phos said as he placed various-sized wax candles on the table with the scrolls. Cole sighed.

"I'm serious about sleeping, Phos…"

"Later, boy, the night is still young." the Healer protested. Cole groaned as he made his way back over to the chair, his back complaining as he took his seat again. He glared down at the scrolls; sure, they were interesting…but after six hours he never wanted to _see_ another scroll….let alone translate one. He was definitely regretting ever having Zane solve this puzzle for him…

He picked up his brush as his stomach growled. He winced and looked over at the gray-haired Healer.

"Were you planning on starving me this whole time too?"

"Quit your whining, boy. Syn'll be bringing some loaves back with her soon enough."

Soon enough turned out to be another hour, and Cole was struggling to keep his eyes open and mind on the mundane task as Syn and Hershel burst back in through the door.

"The Ovens busy or something?" Phos asked irritated, but Syn just handed him the loaves and shrugged.

"No more than usual, Master Healer…but they always make us go last."

"No respect." the Healer muttered as he broke the two loaves up. He handed each child half, and then Hershel another half.

"Here….go take it to the whining outsider before he _starves_ _to death._ "

The children turned and seemed to notice Cole for the first time. They looked at each other, surprised, but didn't say anything as Hershel approached him with the half loaf. He nudged Cole's arm and the Master of Earth jolted awake, startling Hershel.

"What...I'm awake, I'm awake!" Cole muttered, but then he looked over and saw the young teen holding out the food and flushed.

"Oh, thanks Hersh," he took the half loaf and tore into it, trying not to be disappointed by how small dinner appeared to be tonight.

"You should be more grateful" Phos called from his place by a small fireplace. "We generally get more to eat without you here…"

"Then why not just send me back home and have me come back tomorrow?" Cole asked testily, feeling guilty as he realized he was eating part of Hershel and Syn's normal dinner.

"You owe me, kid…and I don't like dragging things out." Phos snapped, sending a small blast into the small fireplace to get it lit. A long thin chimney went up from the small clay stove and out into outside air, and soon the tent was filled with warmth against the cold desert night.

Cole had never seen that tiny fireplace lit, and he watched it for a moment in amazement.

"What exactly do you burn in those?" he finally asked, and Syn looked over.

"Dried Hoofer pies." she explained and Cole raised his eyebrows, suddenly sorry he had asked.

"Master Healer, do you still want to do my exercises tonight?" Hershel asked quietly, causing Phos to scoff.

"Why wouldn't we?"

Hershel didn't answer, though he glanced over in Cole's direction, causing Phos to scoff again.

"The Outsider's fine…much too busy _working_ to be nosy, hmmm?"

Cole resisted the urge to pound his head on the table as he dipped his brush back into the pot. As far as pushy went, Phos was worse than his father ever was…and that was saying a lot.

Hershel walked over to the small box on the shelf that housed the clear crystals and carefully picked one out, coming back to sit in front of Phos by the fire. Syn was nearby, leaning back against the chair that Dorhn always fell asleep in, firelight dancing off her bouncy jet-black curls.

"Alright…begin." Phos said, leaning forward in his chair as Hershel sat. Hershel looked down at the crystal, biting his lip as he furrowed his eyebrows. A spark of purple danced around the hand, and the crystal shuddered in his palm.

"With _confidence,_ boy!" Phos snapped, and Hershel took a deep breath, giving the crystal a more determined look. The crystal shuddered again and began shakily hovering over the teen's outstretched hand.

Cole couldn't help watch in fascination. He knew Phos would no doubt turn around and snap at him at any moment, but the exercise was so interesting he found he didn't want to look away.

The crystal finally seemed to reach a steady hovering point, and Hershel let out a shaky breath, a bead of sweat going down one side of his face.

"Good..." Phos muttered as he studied the floating gem. He reached out and tweaked the young Oni's thumb. "That's the first time you've reached stable levitation. The next step is emotional influence."

"Master Healer…I don't know if…"

"Get rid of your doubts, Hershel, or you won't ever accomplish anything." Phos snapped and Hershel frowned, the gem wavering in his hand. The Healer gave him a long steady look.

"You are capable of this….you are capable of control…you just need to prove it to yourself."

Hershel nodded, looking back down at the crystal and concentrating as he got it back to the point of stable levitation.

"Which emotion should I do?"

Phos studied the teen for a moment longer.

"Fear comes easily to you, Hershel. Try that first."

Hershel swallowed and nodded before his face contorted more, staring at the floating crystal. His eyes began to glow purple and he trembled slightly, willing the change in the crystal. From his place at the table, Cole bit his lip. What exactly was it Phos wanted Hershel to do?

The crystal began to turn ever so slightly, and a deep green color suddenly pricked the very center. Another bead of sweat trickled down Hershel's face as the green bled further out into the crystal. It had filled about half of the gem when the color suddenly receded, the crystal itself falling back down in the teen's hand. Hershel slumped, exhausted.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…" he started, but Phos reached out and took the clear stone, shaking his head.

"That was good for a first attempt; you're more in control than you let yourself believe. You've just got to build up the endurance…"

Hershel nodded his understanding as Phos's demeanor became gruff again.

"Now get to bed; you'll be a worthless slave tomorrow otherwise and I'm sick of your excuses."

"Yes, Master Healer." The teen stood carefully as he picked his way into the back room, where he would no doubt be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cole tried to look inconspicuous as he got back to work on the scroll, sure that Phos was going to turn around at any point to yell at him for working so slow. However, Phos remained in his seat, staring at the crystal as if lost in thought. After a few more minutes he seemed to snap out of it and looked over to where Syn was.

"Ah….the foolish child's fallen asleep again," he griped, standing with creaks and a groan. Syn had been resting her arms and chin on a footrest, but she had fallen asleep at some point watching her brother do his exercise. Phos wandered over to shake her awake so she could head back to bed, but Cole stood.

"Hey, Phos…let me."

The Healer turned, but surprisingly didn't argue as Cole moved over to the small curly-headed child. Syn murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up as Cole carefully scooped her up in his arms. He looked down at her peaceful face, remembering when he had carried her here just a month or so before, bleeding and afraid.

The Healer watched as Cole took her into the back room and laid her down on the mat next to her brother. Sure enough, Hershel was already asleep, and Syn rolled over so she was right next to him.

Cole looked down at them for a few minutes. He knew of a few of the horrors these children— _children—_ were already forced to endure…but who knew all of the wrongs they had faced? That all the Oni children had faced? And why…because some guy a long time ago decided that certain people were less than others?

He finally moved back into the front room, where he found Phos waiting for him.

"What exactly was it you wanted Hershel to…"

"It's a control exercise." Phos snapped, gesturing to the table. Cole sat and picked up the brush again, utterly sick of his task.

"To control what?"

"Emotions. If Oni can differentiate a feeling in such a way as to make the crystal react, then they are far more in control then when they react to a jumble of emotions without understanding." Phos explained.

Cole thought about it for a moment and then yawned.

"Are you really not going to let me sleep, Phos?" he asked, irritated. Phos scratched his chin.

"Fine, Idiot. Finish this scroll and you can go to bed."

"But…I just started this scroll!" Cole protested, and Phos shrugged unconcerned.

"Maybe if you had been working instead of gawking at the control exercise, you'd be going to bed already. As it is you'll be lucky to finish at the moon apex…."

Cole muttered something under his breath as he continued to write. He had hoped that Phos would go to bed and he could just be done with the dumb thing, but the Healer poured himself a cup of tea and sat in his normal chair to watch.

* * *

Another two hours passed and Cole finally finished the scroll amidst short dozing spells. He pushed himself up from the table and made his way to the chair that Dorhn generally slept in; it was the only other place besides Phos's mat that he could think of to sleep. Within minutes he was out.

Phos waited until he was sure the boy was fast asleep before standing and going to a box in the corner of the tent. He pulled out a thick rod, glancing over at the Master of Earth as he hesitated. He clenched his jaw and pushed himself back to his feet as he made his way over to the outsider. He muttered something as purple light travelled out of his hand and up the rod he was clutching. He slowly brought the rod close to Cole's sleeping head, and after a few moments the orange scar blazed on the side of his face. The outsider didn't move or react in any way, and Phos scratched his chin with his other hand. The elemental signature exuded when the strange orange scar was present was far greater than the boy's normal one…it could be read for miles. Which, of course, was what Phos was afraid of. He glanced at his solstice calendar and clenched his jaw again. He would just have to finish the spell. That…or kill him.

26

"It's only two days…but I already miss him. Like…a _lot."_

Echo just smiled in reply, though Keyda couldn't really see her expression in the dark. When she had drunk the tea that night, she had woken in the poppy field in a moonlit dreamworld. She wasn't sure why it should be night now when it hadn't ever been before, but she and Echo were lying on their backs, staring up at the stars.

"And the fever was such a close call…what if Phos hadn't shown up? I still don't know how the old geezer _knew_ to show up…"

"Healers are quite in-tune with everything going on around them…though they don't generally get directly involved like this. But I guess he was on a healing visit, not a political one…" Echo mused. Keyda looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Healers are the guardians of history, as well as being…well… _healers._ But they also are sworn off from getting involved in politics."

Keyda sat up. "Involved like how?"

"Knowledge is power, Keyda…and Healers have a lot of it. When Kahzym the first organized them, they took an oath not to influence the politics of the realm in any way. He was probably just afraid of their power and capacity to overthrow him."

"How do you even know all of this?"

"Oni weren't always born and raised in ignorance," the horned Oni said, and Keyda bristled. Echo turned with a twinkle in her eye.

"I didn't mean that offensively, Keyda. It's the way the realm has been for your lifetime and years before you: leaders forcing the world into ignorance. It's not your fault." She shrugged. "And I lived centuries ago…maybe the Healer's Guild has changed; I don't know anything about their history up to this point."

Keyda didn't say anything as she gazed up at the stars. After a few moments Echo spoke again.

"I'm glad the Healer came, though, if he was able to help. Cole's doing better now?"

"Yes." Keyda picked a poppy subconsciously, twisting it between her fingers. "So of course Phos has him trapped in that tent of his, translating those dusty old histories…"

"Why?"

Keyda scoffed. "I still don't know! He avoids my questions and says I'll only get the answers when I learn _control…_ so I guess that's just another way of saying never."

Echo sat up as well. "How is your training going, then?"

Keyda glowered at the silhouette of the poppy in her hand, picking petals off of it.

"I can't do it…apparently there's too much anger and Hatred inside. I mean…I try to control them, but everything from my past comes up, and then my nightmares…and my fears…" she trailed off as the last of the petals was ripped from the frail green stem.

"You're acting like these reactions aren't normal…but given everything you've been through it _does_ make sense that you'd have all of this to work through. Don't give up on going just yet…"

Keyda tossed the naked stem. "I hate the lessons…they just remind me of how weak I am, how _broken._ "

Echo's tone remained calm as she raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you go again?"

"Because I can't hurt him again…I never want to be that out of _control_ again." She fell silent as a breeze rushed through the dream world, pulling at her hair as she stared out into the darkness. "If I sent him home to Ninjago he'd be safe, but I _tried_ that for three months and I couldn't do it. I need him."

Echo didn't say anything for a few minutes as she reached out to re-braid Keyda's unravelling plait.

"You love him," she finally said. "Of course you don't want to lose him…and at this point, it would be wrong to send him back."

Keyda sighed, not saying anything. Echo lifted the younger Oni's chin to meet her eyes.

"You live as if you're going to lose him or leave him at any moment…maybe you just need to change your thinking."

"To _what?"_

Echo smiled slyly, head tilted.

"Ever think of getting bound to him?"

Keyda stiffened immediately. She had heard the term many times, usually as a slur. She knew what it meant, of course…though she didn't know many others besides her own parents that had been bound-and even then she wasn't sure they really _had._ She shuddered at the memories of growing up at the fortress; many slaves had purposely misunderstood the nature of the Baron's interest and attention, and she had been the target of many nasty rumors and slurs.

"Keyda?"

"I've never thought of getting bound to _anyone._ " Keyda said, voice low but sharp. For a moment, she let herself consider it…but then she shook her head fiercely.

"No…I couldn't…"

Echo smiled warmly with a hint of concern as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Keyda…I only meant…"

"That's just it." Keyda looked over at the other Oni, biting her lip. "I… _do_ want to. But I barely have control as it is…" she trailed off as she swallowed. "Besides…he'd never want to be bound to me…the way I am..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Echo's tone was a little more severe and Keyda scoffed.

"Broken."

"You're not broken...you're healing. There's a difference." Echo raised an eyebrow in the dark and Keyda sighed as the horned Oni continued. "And maybe you aren't ready now…and I don't actually _know_ this guy, but based on what you've told me about him I'd say he loves you as much as you love him. So keep it as an option...somewhere you'll reach together even if it isn't soon."

"Why?" Keyda looked over at her and Echo just shook her head.

"Because you _can_ , Keyda…you are in a situation where the only thing holding you back from what you want is _you!"_

 _"_ It's a whole lot more complicated than that..." Keyda pointed out, and Echo shrugged.

"I've known situations to be _more_ complicated…" the horned Oni started, but Keyda didn't seem to hear as she continued.

"Besides…it's not just me who would get in the way of this…don't you have any _idea_ how everyone would react if we were to get bound!? Everything's on the brink of falling to pieces as it is…"

She trailed off as she looked over at the Oni next to her, a woman who had given up _everything_ for the one she loved. Echo's expression was hard to read and Keyda hoped she wasn't angry. Echo finally turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Just don't decide that it's impossible, ok? Because once you decide it's impossible then it will be."

* * *

Cole woke up to something poking his face. He opened his eyes to see large brown eyes and a freckled face wreathed in messy curls.

"Want some breakfast?" Syn asked and Cole sat up, groaning as he felt all the stiff parts of himself; sitting all day long and then sleeping in that chair had not done good things to his back…he wasn't sure how Dorhn handled sleeping in it as much as he did.

"Um…sure, Syn…thanks…" he said groggily and the child walked over to a pot to add another cup of oat-like food. Hershel pushed his way into the doorway a few minutes later, carrying a bucket of water. Cole sat in his chair as he watched them work through their morning routine; Hershel added water to the kettle and the Master of Earth blinked in surprise as he watched the young teen heat it with his hands, face contorted in concentration. After a few minutes the kettle whistled and Hershel relaxed as Syn came to take it from her brother. She poured half of it into the pot of oats and then Hershel added herbs to what was left to make a tea.

"You seem to have breakfast down…" Cole mentioned as Hershel brought him a cup of tea. The teen shrugged.

"It's a lot easier here than it was at the fortress…" he pointed out, and Cole nodded in understanding as he sipped his tea. He looked over at where Syn was sprinkling something into their oatmeal.

"So you guys like it here with Phos, then?"

"We didn't mind serving Keyda…" Hershel began carefully. "But Master Healer has helped me gain control, and it just feels _different_ serving him…"

"It feels more like we're helping in a way that counts." Syn added, bringing Cole a bowl of oatmeal. He nodded his thanks and gave her a little smile as Hershel continued.

"It's strange…he's gruff and demanding…but I've never really been afraid of him…"

"Then maybe I need to come down harder on you,"

The irritated reply came from the doorway as Phos pushed his way into the room, glowering at the flushing teen.

"I'm sorry, Master Healer…" Hershel said quickly, holding out a steaming cup of tea as he bowed his head in apology. Phos snatched it from him, muttering something about ingratitude as he came to sit in his normal chair next to the cold fireplace.

"Sleep well?" Cole asked dryly, rubbing his sore neck. Phos just glared at him as he drank his tea.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast…we only have so long before your behemoth comes to claim you…"

"I'm nearly out of ink, Phos," Cole pointed out as he ate the breakfast. The food was pretty plain, though there was a warm hint of some spice he didn't recognize; must be whatever Syn had added to it. "You can't expect me to write anything without ink."

The Healer turned back to the desk, where the scrolls still sat with the half-puddled candles from the night before. The ink jar was indeed down to the dregs, and he sighed in irritation.

"Hershel, you and Syn will have to gather more inkroot today." Phos griped, and the two siblings nodded their understanding. The group sat in silence as they ate, the children eating much faster than the adults, being used to rushed mealtimes. They gathered Cole's bowl as he finished and Syn washed everything quickly in the rest of the bucket of water that Hershel had brought, using a strange smelling soap with it before stacking the bowls and spoons to dry. She carried the bucket out of the dwelling while Hershel grabbed a satchel. When Syn returned the two of them headed out together to go find inkroot. Cole watched them go with a strange feeling. They just felt like they belonged here…and he really was pleased that they seemed to be doing well with Phos. But how many other children were still in the throws of slavery? And how much would they benefit if they were put in situations where they could help and make a difference rather than slave away…

"Head outta the clouds, boy. Translating or not, you're still mine for the next hour or so." Phos snapped, and Cole was pulled from his thoughts.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Cole asked, and Phos made a show of looking around the room, as if trying to dig up a few extra chores. Finally he just shrugged and looked back.

"How about you just give me some answers, eh, kid? Think you can handle that?"

Cole became wary. "Answers about _what_ , Phos?"

"That scar of yours…where'd it come from?"

Cole sighed, fixing Phos with a long look. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because it's something I don't understand," the Healer sniffed. "So I'd like to know more about it…why you being all aloof about it?"

Cole studied him a moment longer.

"It's a long story, Phos…"

"Then you best get to telling it," the Healer snapped, and he sat up angrily as Cole shook his head. "You owe me, boy! Get on with it!"

"Look, if I'm going to just open up with my life story then I want you to at least tell me _something_ about yours…"

"No deal." Phos glowered. "First of all, I hardly want to hear your whole life story. No doubt most of it is dull at best and listening to that would be a complete waste of my time. And second of all, I owe you no explanation…"

"Three questions." Cole said, folding his arms defiantly. Phos glared at him and finally exhaled angrily.

"Only three…and I may _choose_ not to answer them…"

"Fine…but at the end of it you will have had to answer three questions, whether or not it's the ones I ask first." Cole pressed and the Healer gestured at him to get on with it.

The Master of Earth sat forward in his seat, surprised that Phos had actually agreed so quickly, and cautiously optimistic about finally getting some questions answered.

"Ok…first question: How old are you, really?"

Phos scowled at him.

"Really, boy…." he muttered. He was silent a few moments, as if thinking.

"I've lost count of the years…but I was born not long after the son of Virgil the Purger took the throne…"

Cole blinked, not sure exactly when that was. He almost asked, but he felt like asking something that he could possibly find later would be a waste of a question. Phos seemed to be waiting for him to make just that mistake; the Healer scowled as he asked his next question.

"Did you ever have a family? Like, kids….or anything?" Cole couldn't imagine living that long and just being on your own the whole time. Phos's expression darkened and he seemed to be debating whether to answer or not. Cole finally figured he was going to choose to skip this question when Phos suddenly spoke.

"I had a daughter once," Phos said in a strangely neutral tone, his expression stony and hard to read.

"Once? What happened to her?"

Phos looked away, and Cole noticed the gnarled hands grip the hand-rests tighter as emotion flickered across the Healer's expression…it looked like grief.

"I don't care to discuss it." Phos said darkly, and Cole blinked. He wanted to press harder, his curiosity burning …but he knew the Healer well enough to know that it wouldn't do any good.

The Healer looked over to glare at him.

"Well, boy, you've got one more question. Spit it out already."

Cole pondered awhile.

"Why do you want me to translate these scrolls so badly?"

Phos seemed to relax slightly, as if relieved he had stopped asking personal things.

"History is the world's greatest teacher, outsider….and you have so much to learn."

Cole blinked.

"You're making me translate them…so that I'll read your history? Why not just _tell_ me the history? Why make it so much harder…"

"If I told you, then you'd have to decide whether to believe me or not, wouldn't you!?" Phos pointed out angrily. "If you want to know truth, you need to be able to seek it for yourself."

"But why do _I_ need to learn the history?"

"Why do you assume that you're the only one who is?!" Phos spat. "Hershel and even Syn are making great leaps in their reading ability. But considering you can barely read in your _own_ language, I didn't think it wise to try to teach you the Oni…"

"Alright, that's a bit harsh." Cole snapped defensively. "And besides, I've basically _memorized_ your alphabet at this point anyways, so…"

"So you taught yourself to read and I didn't have to waste my time on you. Even better." Phos cut in patronizingly. "At any rate, your questions are far more than up, and you owe _me_ an explanation now."

Cole shook his head at the ancient grump and finally sighed.

"I'm telling you, Phos… _I_ don't even really understand how…"

"Considering how little you _do_ understand, I don't find that surprising, nor do I care. Just tell me the events surrounding the time when you got that scar, before I beat it out of you."

Cole rolled his eyes and spent the next hours telling the Healer the story of how his scar came to be.

* * *

Dorhn glanced around to make sure that no one was around to see him before heading into the tent. The woman inside looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be baby-sitting?"

"He's at the Healer's…old geezer sent me home. Figured I could've made more of a stink about it…but it did give me the rare opportunity to come see how things are going before I go pick him up."

The woman gestured for him to come take a seat.

"Rasher said he spoke to the traders yesterday…"

"They agree?"

"They did." the woman said, pushing the hair out of her face. It was chopped in a short bob that hugged close to her face. "They've noticed the difference in Keyda over the last few months…and her hesitation is causing them some anxiety."

"I can imagine." Dorhn mused, scratching at his goatee. "We got a time and place, then?"

"Yes. Next week we will have everything ready…you just have to make sure to bring the Outsider. Think you can handle that?"

The giant bodyguard shrugged. "He doesn't listen to me much…but I'll get him there."

"Good." The woman fingered the light colored ring on her thumb, seeming to be suddenly lost in thought.

"Don't worry, Adalaide…this'll work." Dorhn assured. "I've been with the guy for weeks, and he's going to play right into our hands. With you on the throne, the original line will be restored…and we can save this realm from its current downward spiral…"

"Thank you, Dorhn." Adalaide cut him off, her eyes glinting. "The time is soon at hand. But for the moment, I think you have a charge to go pick up."

27

"I'm not getting on that table again."

The fevers had finally died down enough that Keyda had been allowed out of the fortress. She folded her arms angrily in Phos's direction, but the old Healer just rolled his eyes.

"No…perhaps we should start with something _easier_ then laying down and not moving…" he muttered patronizingly as he gestured to a nearby chair. She hesitated before finally going to take a seat.

"Like what?"

"Like _listening._ Think you can handle that today?"

Phos sat down carefully in a chair of his own, wincing as if even sitting down was a difficult task. He looked up to meet Keyda's glare, shaking his head.

"You know, considering that you're trying to _control_ your emotions, you're already off to a bad start with that attitude of yours." he griped, though not surprisingly this did nothing to make Keyda less angry.

"You're one to talk about attitude!" Keyda snapped. "All you do is talk down to me…it's like you're purposefully _trying_ to…"

She trailed off as she watched the Healer raise an eyebrow and exhaled angrily.

"You're pushing my buttons on _purpose_!" she accused and Phos couldn't help but chuckle.

"Am I? Now why on earth would I want…"

"Is this another one of your ways of getting in my head?! Making me aware of how people are making me react, or something idiotic like that?!"

Phos's eyes gleamed in reply and he made a show of pouring a cup of tea. She eyed it distrustfully as he held it out.

"Being aware of how people make you react _is_ the first step in control. Of course…then you would have to move on to the next step and actually learn to _control_ yourself…so we'll see if it even does you any good." he mused as she finally accepted the cup of tea.

"Gee…you seem to have a lot of faith in me…" Keyda grumbled as she nursed the cup. The Healer shrugged.

"Why should I believe in someone who doesn't even believe in themselves?"

Her eyes dropped and they spent a few minutes in silence. She finished her tea and finally looked back up, expression determined.

"I need you to tell me if it's possible or not…if I can ever control everything inside me or if I should just give up…"

"Why would you need _me_ to tell you that?" Phos griped. "Why does my opinion of it matter at all?"

"Because you know whether I could do it or not!" she snapped angrily. "So just _tell_ me already…stop toying with me!"

He looked at her a few moments and finally shook his head.

"But I _don't_ know whether you could do it or not….the only one with that answer is you, girl."

She stood angrily, slamming her cup on the table next to her.

"Then why am I here?! Why am I wasting my time with someone who _said_ they could help, if at the end of the day…"

"Quit your _yelling_ , I can hear you just fine from here." Phos cut in dryly. "Whether I can help you or not depends on you as well…on how well you listen, on what you are willing to do…on what you are willing to _know_ and _learn_ about yourself."

"Like what?!"

"Sit down, for starters." Phos's tone became severe and she sat. "Tell me what you know about yourself already….who you are… _what_ you are."

She stared at him for a few moments.

"I'm an Oni." she started grudgingly, and he nodded.

"You are. What else?"

"I'm….broken…."

He leaned forward in his chair. "Why?"

She shrugged angrily. "Because I can't control myself…because of everything that's happened…"

"Well if you're so broken, why bother fixing yourself? How do you know it's even possible?"

She glowered at him. "So it _is_ impossible?!"

"I don't know!" he held his hands out as he shrugged. "It certainly sounds like you think so!"

"I don't think it's impossible!" she yelled. "I just don't know _how_ to fix something that's so…so out of control…"

"So your emotions are broken, is that it?" Phos asked dryly and she grabbed her head as it pounded.

"I don't know!"

"Well, if your emotions were 'broken' then you wouldn't be able to access the power of your soul." Phos said simply as he poured himself another cup of tea. She looked up at him.

"So what are you saying?"

"Well….as far as I can tell the reason you're so out of control isn't because your emotions _don't_ work…it's that they are too strong for you. Sure, you're broken…but it's your own self-perception that's damaged." He took a sip and looked up to see her still staring at him, as if willing him to say more. He wiped a hand across his mouth. "The Hatred and anger and all the other emotions are as pure as they come…and it isn't a question of whether you can fix yourself, or if it's 'possible.' You will have to change your own way of thinking if you want to survive the influence of your own feelings."

"I don't _know_ what any of that means!" she complained as she hugged herself. "There's just so much anger…I don't know _how_ to fix that!"

He shrugged.

"You hold on to it, fool. If you ever want peace you're going to have to let some things _go."_

"Like what?!"

"Like the things that have happened to you in your childhood…in your youth…"

Her eyes blazed suddenly, and he trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea of the things I've been put through?!" her voice was suddenly poisonously low. "Things happened that I can't just 'let go' of…things that I can't just move on from..." she shuddered angrily. "The Baron was a _monster_ and I'm not about to just forget everything he did to me…it's impossible."

"Letting go isn't the same as _forgetting_ …" the Healer pointed out dryly. "Obviously those memories are going to be with you forever…but you can change how you view them, how you bring them up in your mind…"

"Well that's easy enough for _you_ to say!" she said bitterly, and it was Phos's eyes that flashed angrily.

"Foolish girl…look _around_ you! You think you're the only one who's gone through abuse and hard times?! Look at Hershel and Syn, and the life they've lead…for ancient's sake, even your optimistic little _Idiot_ has horrid memories from his past…you aren't the only one who's suffered! In fact, your emotions towards the _memories_ of your youth are worse than your emotions were when you actually _lived_ through those times…because your life is finally _good_ enough to truly see how horrific your childhood actually was."

He had stood now, and she watched as he seemed to get angrier.

"You think you're special, huh? Try reading through some of our own _history_ …there's no shortage of injustice and sorrow and terror!"

"And everyone in there just learned how to 'let go'?!" Keyda asked bitterly. He scoffed and turned on her, expression dark.

"They did…or they were destroyed. The only reason you haven't fallen already to your own source of pure Hatred is that you somehow miraculously learned how to love as everything else fell to pieces…"

"So why isn't that enough?! Why is everything else still so strong…"

"Because you hold on to those feelings, idiot girl." Phos's tone had lowered again, his angry demeanor having diminished back to the annoyed old man he generally was. "Until you stop harboring hate and guilt and _blame_ for all of those things that have past, you're never going to be able to be in control. Those emotions are just too caustic, too powerful, and they will overcome everything else if you continue to let them run free."

She didn't answer as she watched him walk away.

"That's it for today…I've got stuff to do and deadlines to make, I can't waste any more time on you."

She stood, her emotions significantly jumbled.

"You know this all from experience, Phos?" she finally asked, her voice low. He froze, and she kept her gaze steady as he slowly turned. The healer made eye contact and scoffed softly.

"At least your tormentors are dead," he muttered. She blinked but he had already disappeared into the back before she could ask anything more.

* * *

"They're looking good," Cole said, standing up and dusting off his knees.

"For the amount of water we've been given em, they'd better…" the leader grumbled.

"And the night-sniffers?"

The Leader was a short man, and he looked up at Cole with beady eyes before looking back down at the curly-vined, six-inch plants.

"Haven't had any problems..." the leader admitted reluctantly.

"Good…I think they're nearly to the point where they'll reach the groundwater on their own…but you should probably water them for another week or so…"

The Leader sighed angrily, as if Cole were asking too much. The Master of Earth didn't worry too much; he had learned to never expect gratitude from the village leaders, but he knew they would do what he asked because deep down they knew that his ideas were working.

"Headed to Veiri's village now, right?" Dorhn asked, coming up next to him. Cole shook his head as they walked back to the guardian.

"We were supposed to…but I went to Phos's a few days ago and he was pretty insistent that I had to stop by today…"

"We don't have _time_!" Dorhn argued, stepping between Cole and the Dragon so the ninja was forced to look up at him. "You've spent far too long at the old Healers...and for what?!"

Cole tried to walk around him. "He made it pretty clear that…"

"Why do you let that Healer tell you what to do? You haven't been to Veiri's in over two weeks and you were just with that Phos guy _the other day…"_

"It's not going to make a difference if I go see Veiri tomorrow…" Cole argued, but Dorhn shook his head.

"It will because they're _expecting_ you…what kind of reputation do you want to have?"

Cole thought about it a moment and then rolled his eyes. "This is just because you hate going to Phos's…isn't it?"

"He's undeniably insane," the Bodyguard admitted. Cole looked at Dorhn awhile longer and finally just shrugged.

"Fine…but we'll have to stop by Phos's on the way back." He boarded the dragon and Dorhn climbed on behind him.

It didn't take long to reach Veiri's village, and the Guardian swooped down and landed next to the large dirt wall.

"Was beginning to think that you weren't comin,'" The Leader said as they walked into the entrance. "And after we spent all that time making a hoofer saddle…"

"You made what?" Cole asked, suddenly intrigued. "A saddle? Why…"

"You mentioned it you know, on one of your visits…had my blacksmith remake one of our old dragon saddles." Veiri explained. "But aint nobody in the realm who's willing to try it out, so that's why we've been waiting for _you_ , outsider."

"Oh, I see," Cole responded dryly.

"Well we'd hate for any of _our_ heads to get smashed in," she pointed out. She gestured to someone standing off to the side and the other Oni came forward, carrying a strange looking saddle with him.

"Well…look at that." Cole said as he studied it. "I guess we should try it on, huh?"

He followed the others to the livestock pen, and one of the hoofers gave him an evil eye.

"Oh, I remember you…" he said threateningly, and the hoofer exhaled loudly through its large nose.

The blacksmith entered the pen and after a few minutes managed to get the saddle on one of the large beasts. After it was secured on he led the hoofer out of the pen and Cole looked it up and down.

"Picked a nice docile one for ya," the blacksmith promised, though there was something in his tone that made Cole think the burly man was fully expecting Cole to end up on his face again.

"Gee…thanks…" Cole stared at the set up a few minutes longer and finally pulled himself up into the saddle. He was surprised at how much easier it was to sit on the hoofer with the saddle on it, and hoped he would have better luck staying upright this time.

"Alright…let's try this out…" he said and he kicked the hoofer in the sides. The beast jumped slightly and actually started moving forward, and Cole blinked in surprise.

"It's working….I think it's actually…"

The Hoofer suddenly started bucking and Cole clamped his knees on the saddle, yelling out as the beast tried to shake him off.

"STUPID…THING…"

He delivered a hard kick to its side and the hoofer skidded to a halt, kicking up dust and nearly sending Cole flying off the front. He managed to keep his seat, and he sat up cautiously, looking back at those watching.

"I think we're going to need some reins…" he said as he tried to turn the beast around. After a few more kicks the hoofer harrumphed and turned before plodding back towards the pen. It came to a stop outside the fence and bellowed loudly, as if demanding that he dismount. He slid off the saddle and looked over at the leader, blacksmith, and bodyguard looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry to disappoint you…looks like you were all waiting for a show." Cole said smugly as the hoofer walked back into the pen, heading towards the food trough.

"This might just work…" Veiri muttered, staring at the beast.

"Well…glad we got that sorted," Cole said, rubbing his back; the stupid bucking had jarred his sore spot. They started walking back into the village, and a few children ran by.

"If there isn't anything else you need…" Cole started, but he stopped when he saw a couple oily characters standing near the entrance. His demeanor shifted as he recognized them as slave traders and he heard Veiri curse under her breath.

"What on earth are they doing here?" he asked, looking over at the heavyset leader. She fixed him with a glare as she folded her arms.

"None of your business, outsider…best be on your way now…."

Just then one of the traders approached with a toothy grin.

"Got our order ready, Veiri? We've got quite the order to fill at the Northern Fortress…fever struck quite hard there this year."

Cole stiffened as he caught on to the insinuation, and gave a start as someone grabbed his arm.

"It's time to go." Dorhn warned, but Cole ripped his arm out of his grasp as he turned back to the village leader.

"What order? What kind of deal have you…"

He trailed off as he watched the blacksmith and a few other villagers began dragging children out of a tent as the slave traders came forward to meet them with chains. The color drained from Cole's face as he shook his head.

"No…Veiri, you can't do this!"

"Spare me your dramatics!" the leader spat. "We can't afford to feed orphans, boy….they'll be of better use to the traders…"

"They're just _KIDS!"_

"They're profit, outsider…" the toothy man pointed out, handing Veiri a bag full of some commodity or another. Cole moved to punch the guy but Dorhn grabbed his arm again.

"You don't have the authority, Cole…everything that's happening right now is _legal,_ whether you like it or not…"

Just then one of the children fought back against the trader trying to put chains around his wrists. The trader landed a heavy blow to the side of the boy's head, and the child dropped to the dirt. The trader moved to put the chains on the kid but never got the chance.

Cole's arms blazed as he grabbed the trader's arm.

"Let them go. _Now."_

"Get off!" the Trader spat, unnerved by the outsider's murderous look. Cole didn't release his grip as he looked up at the other traders, who were all staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"I said _let them go."_

One rose slowly, pulling out a sword.

"You've messed with the wrong traders, outsider..."

The trader went to strike, but Cole moved suddenly, whipping the trader he had by the arm into the oncoming attacker. As they hit the dirt the third trader dropped his chains to join the fray. The children were yelling now, fighting against their bindings; a few managed to get out of theirs and took off running.

"STOP! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" Veiri screamed at Cole as he battled with the three thugs. The trader with the toothy grin ran over, pulling out a crossbow. He took aim at Cole's figure as Dorhn's fist came down hard on his head; the trader slumped to the ground as Dorhn yelled over to Cole.

"We need to go! _NOW!"_

Cole ignored his bodyguard as he dodged the sword blades from two of the attackers. His arm flashed as he threw a large chunk of dirt, hitting one in the face and knocking him to his back. A trader tried to attack from behind and he spinjitzued backwards into him, sending the guy flying. The oily character hit a tent and the whole structure collapsed. The whole village seemed to dissolve into chaos as Cole continued to fight the final two traders, the children in chains fought to get free, and villagers yelled from the sidelines, not sure they wanted to get involved directly but angry nontheless. Veiri kept her distance, but she screamed threats and profanities at the Outsider. Suddenly the Guardian of Earth landed within the walls, letting out an ear-splitting roar. All at once the chaos choked as everyone froze at the sound from the angry-looking dragon.

Cole panted as he glared at the final trader, having knocked all the rest out. The shifty man glanced between Cole and the dragon and finally dropped his sword, putting his arms up in defeat.

Veiri broke the silence as she stepped towards Cole.

"How _dare_ you!" she spat, and Cole turned to fix his glare on her.

"Can't you see that this is _wrong!?"_ he yelled back, and the village leader stopped her angry approach as she watched color rise up is arms and blaze on his face. "You're selling _children_ to men who are going to use and abuse them…it's _sick!"_

"If you don't like the way we do things…than head back to where you came from, _Outsider!"_

The crowd jeered here, though the yells and slurs died down as a threatening rumble sounded from the dragon. Cole ignored them all as he knelt down next to the kid who had been knocked out. He rolled him over, and the kid opened his eyes. He saw how close Cole was and let out a terrified croak as he pushed himself up and took off running. Cole watched him go, relieved that the kid seemed alright but also sick as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in. He stood again, facing the glaring villagers. Dorhn seemed exasperated as he came forward.

"You went too far this time…" the bodyguard reprimanded as Cole glared up at him. "This is something you shouldn't have messed with…something you can't _change."_

"Watch me." Cole spat, and murmurs erupted in the crowd.

* * *

Phos checked the solstice calendar and then walked back to the entrance to his tent, peering out for any sign of the dragon.

"Where is that boy…" he muttered, the slight twist of anxiety deepening as the day grew longer.

* * *

The Northern Leader had nearly reached the fortress. He frowned in annoyance at his dusty shoes; today was the day they were _going_ to get that girl to agree to reinstate dragon transport, so help him…

"Excuse me!"

He and his entourage looked over to see a young man waving him over. He looked scrappy, and he was pretty dirty…the Norther Leader looked down his nose at the man and didn't move to approach.

"What in ancient's name do _you_ want?"

The man approached with a ratty smile, seeming unaffected by the higher man's station or disgust.

"The name's Rasher, your _lordship…"_

Rasher bowed low and the Leader raised an eyebrow. At least the filth knew _respect…_

"On your way to talk with the Ruler, am I right?"

The Leader stiffened. "That is none of _your_ concern, you dirty little…"

"Of course not, I'd never _dream_. It's just I wasn't sure if you were aware of something that went on today…something that I just thought you and the other noble leaders of our land would want to know about…"

"Perhaps _you_ should learn a little more about hygiene…and then we'll talk…" The Leader went to turn away, but Rasher moved so he was still blocking his path.

"Forgive me, your eminence…but it has to do with the Outsider, and his blatant attack on our hierarchal system…"

The Leader froze, turning back to the ratty man.

"Come again?"

Rasher's smile grew.

"You see….I _thought_ you might want to know about it…"

33


	10. Chapter 10

28

Cole stared at the entrance to the tent and finally scoffed.

"This is stupid…we're getting out of here…"

"Sit down."

Dorhn's voice was commanding, but Cole stood up despite it. The Bodyguard folded his arms from his position blocking the tent entrance.

"Don't you think you've done _enough_ damage today?"

Cole clenched his fists.

"They were selling children! _Children!_ I couldn't just sit by and _watch…."_

"You never can." Dorhn muttered exasperatedly. "I get it, outsider…things work differently back in your world. But this is how things are run here."

"But it doesn't have to be!" Cole spat, and Dorhn shook his head.

"You have got to give up these dreams…you're never going to _change_ that part of this realm, alright? All you're going to do is cause trouble. Take today, for instance…do you have any idea how serious this is? You attacked traders who were conducting _fully legal_ business and _usurped power_ from the village leader!"

"If she was a good leader she would _never_ have been doing it in the first place!"

"Villagers starve if there isn't food, Cole. And Orphans are the first to die. You may think it's awful…but they've got a better chance in slavery then they do here…"

"So there's a lot that needs to be changed. That doesn't mean that _slavery_ is the only _option!"_

"Maybe we're sick of you trying to change things!" Dorhn pointed out, his voice rising for the first time. Cole went to say something more when the tent door rustled. Both men turned as Vieri entered the tent, shaking her head in simmering anger.

"You went too far, Outsider. You come here and I let you do your little projects…your planting and your ridiculous _hoofer_ riding…but today you interfered with village business… _my_ business…"

"How can you _not_ see…" Cole started, but the tent door moved again as three dragon masters entered the tent. Dorhn cursed under his breath as Cole's eyes flicked from their fortress insignia to their hardened expressions.

"What's going on?" he asked, tone suddenly low.

"I'm having you arrested for destructive and treasonous behavior." Vierie said in an apathetic tone. Cole whirled on her, glaring.

"I'd like to see you _try…"_ he started, but Dorhn put a large hand on his shoulder.

"She's got the right to have you arrested….if you fight back you're only going to give yourself and Keyda _more_ problems to deal with…"

"I'm getting _arrested_ for being destructive?! You people are _beings of destruction!_ And all I did was defend some kids…."

"All you _did_ was knock out a bunch of innocent traders and destroy an entire tent in the process…not to _mention_ the fact that you used a _Dragon_ as a weapon…which is in direct violation of the Dragon-Oni Union…" Vierie started angrily

" _What?!"_

One of the dragon masters pulled out some hand cuffs, and Cole glared at him, scoffing.

"You really think those things'll work on me? I'm not going anywhere with…"

Dorhn's hand clenched tighter on his shoulder.

"Cole…seriously…you're just going to escalate things…"

Cole glared at him, and Dorhn sighed, his voice becoming soft enough that only the Elemental Master could hear him.

"Look…you've just got to make it back to the fortress. It's not like Keyda's gonna lock you up…but if you freak out here you're just going to be breaking _more_ laws and make it that much harder for her to legally pardon you…"

Cole didn't say anything as he eyed the vindictive village leader and the three burly dragon masters.

"You freed the kids, alright? And you've got a massive dragon on your side if things go wrong. But now would be a really good time to try to keep the rules." Dorhn pressed, and Cole finally stood down.

"Fine…but you _realize_ how Keyda's going to react if she sees me come back to the fortress in chains, right?" he muttered as the dragon masters approached. Dorhn didn't say anything until after Cole was cuffed and led out of the tent.

"Don't worry, Outsider…I fully realize…"

* * *

Heavy Metal figured he had time for a quick stop at the barracks before he had to go find Keyda for this meeting. It was the first one the leaders had done in person since the fevers had broken and he already had a headache in anticipation of listening to Keyda bellyache about having to go to it.

He walked into the room to find a crowd of dragon masters talking in hushed tones with darting glances.

"What is this, the slave's gossiping hour?" he asked, and the guards immediately straightened up, looking nervous and embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry sir. It's just…." the guard nearest to him looked like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it.

"What? What is it that you're all wasting time talking about?..."

"You were aware, of the outsider's insurgence?"

The words came out in a rush and the guards turned to Heavy Metal to see his reaction. The Captain of the guard blinked slowly.

"Meaning?"

"Well…word is that the Outsider went totally crazy in the village to the south today. The slave traders had come to pick up a haul while he was there…"

Heavy Metal held up a hand for the guard to stop. He had a sinking feeling that he knew _exactly_ where this was going.

"You're _certain_?"

The guards looked at each other.

"Yes…the village leader sent for a couple of guards to make the arrest…"

Heavy Metal put a hand to his temples, brow furrowed. The headache he had been trying to avoid had arrived full force.

"Arrest?"

The guard shifted awkwardly. "He broke a _lot_ of laws, Captain…with the arrest request from the village leader for insubordination and treason and the complaints from the slave traders…"

"Of _course_ everything's coming to a head _now_ of all times…" he groaned. He turned back to the group of guards.

"Do _not_ disturb the meeting with the leaders… _do you understand_? We will deal with the outsider's crimes tomorrow…"

"What do you want us to do with him in the meantime?"

"House arrest. Make sure he doesn't leave his room…"

"With all due respect…" one guard chimed in, coming over. "It's beginning to feel like this _outsider_ is being treated above the law…"

"Come again?" the scarred Captain's voice was sharp and the guard's eyes dropped down as he trailed off. Heavy Metal glowered.

"If you feel you must throw him in the dungeons, you're welcome to try…but you will _not_ bring him anywhere near the meeting. Do you understand?"

The guards nodded in reply, and Heavy Metal groaned internally at the spark of resistance in their eyes. This whole debacle could prove to be the end of them…they were going to have to tread very, _very_ lightly.

* * *

The Dragon Masters kept a fairly quick pace, and after grumbling about how much better dragon travel was a few times Cole finally dropped it. Apparently the four dragon masters accompanying him home weren't fond of the idea of letting him anywhere near his Guardian, though he knew that the large brown dragon would only require a frantic thought to come to his aide. He allowed himself the think about what the consequences of doing just that…but Dorhn was right about this whole situation. He didn't regret helping the kids but as they neared the fortress the knot in his stomach tightened; this was not going to go over well…

* * *

"Keyda."

She turned to see Heavy Metal looking as serious as ever as he came towards her down the hall. She nearly rolled her eyes.

"I'm on my way to the meeting right _now…"_ she complained, but he shook his head.

"There's something we need to discuss before the meeting…"

"There you are!"

They both turned to see the Northern Leader coming down the hallway.

"I do believe there is a _lot_ for us to discuss today…if you would _kindly allow_ us to get started?"

Keyda looked at the patronizing leader and then glanced over at Heavy Metal. The Captain of the Guard seemed to be debating with himself, and he finally sighed. Keyda turned back.

"Fine with me…the sooner we start the sooner it'll be over, right?"

"Couldn't agree more." the Leader said quietly, gesturing for them to enter the office before him.

Keyda took her place at the front of the table and noticed that the other two rulers were already there. The heavy door closed behind them and she noticed that the three Oni were making eye contact. She narrowed her eyes…something was off here…

"Fever Season has ended for another year…" she started. "We had losses here…how bad was the…"

"I lost a _third_ of my slave supply!" the Northern Leader cut in, and Keyda felt physically nauseous as she thought about how many people that worked out to be.

"We suffered high losses as well…" the southern leader said, and the Eastern Leader nodded her agreement.

"I'm sorry to hear …" Keyda started, but the Northern Leader cut in again.

"I've placed an order with the slave traders…and they've been going village to village to fill it…"

Keyda's fists clenched. "I suppose that…"

"But you see, the strangest _thing_ happened today,"

Heavy Metal shifted his position in the corner of her eye; something was _definitely_ up. She looked over at her Captain of the Guard, who was fixing the Leader with a deadly glare. The pompous man hardly noticed.

"It seems that your little 'Outsider Guest' has been getting into all sorts of _trouble_ …"

Keyda's heart began to pound as she glared at the leader.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't _know!"_ the Southern Leader chimed in. "This is hardly the first time he's gotten _too_ involved in government affairs…It's been this way ever since he's arrived here; he does what he wants and you protect him! Even when he challenges our oldest traditions…"

Keyda stared at the man, anxiety twisting in her stomach. "I _assure you_ , I have no idea what…"

"You can be sure that the Outsider's problem today will be dealt with…but now is not the place…" Heavy Metal cut in, and Keyda whirled on him.

"What's happened?" she asked him, her voice low and angry.

"Keyda…"

"Where's Cole?!"

"Last _I_ heard he was under arrest…" the Eastern Leader pointed out, and Keyda's eyes flashed.

"What?! Under what _authority?!"_

" _Keyda._ " Heavy Metal's tone was severe, and she knew he was begging her to keep calm. She tried to force the anger down as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Will someone just _tell_ me what's going on…"

"The traders showed up to pick up an order from the village, and the Outsider beat the traders within an inch of their lives and threatened the entire village with that Dragon of his!" the Northern Leader spat, and Keyda's fists clenched tighter.

"How in ancient's name would _you_ even know…"

"Word travels fast. The question remains, what are _you_ going to do about it?!"

"That really doesn't have anything to do with _you_ …" Heavy Metal pointed out threateningly, and the leader turned to glare.

"I would argue that it very well does! In fact…"

The door pounded suddenly, and everyone turned to look at it. It flew open and a guard entered, bowing quickly to Heavy Metal and Keyda.

"Sir, there's a matter that needs your immediate attention…"

Heavy Metal cursed. "I specifically ordered that all business be postponed until after the meeting…"

"With all due respect, this is a matter of Highest Trial…"

"What Trial?!" Keyda spat, and the guard turned to her.

"The village leader invoked the law of Highest Trial, wanting justice for the…"

"Highest Trial is reserved for actions of high _treason,"_ Heavy Metal pointed out, his tone firm.

"The accused has attacked the Hierarchy, threatened a village, and broken the Dragon-Oni Union…"

"This is _not the time…"_ Heavy Metal tried, trying to get the guard to take the hint and leave. However, during the discussion the other leaders had stood.

"I disagree…I feel like this is a perfect time for a trial…why, we're all here for it, aren't we?" the Northern Leader pointed out patronizingly. "You were eager enough to invoke the Trial for Warrack…"

"We are not having a trial!" Keyda yelled, finally speaking. She had realized by this point that Cole had witnessed a slave trade…and she had no doubt at what his reaction had been. She clutched the edge of the table tightly as the rest of the room looked at her.

"With all due respect, the Highest Trial _has_ been invoked…and it seems that three of four leaders have already voted to have it..." the guard said carefully.

"For ancient's sakes, bring him in already…" Heavy Metal hissed, his tone having become more resigned. Keyda turned to him and he clenched his jaw.

"We have to follow the laws, Keyda…" he said, but she could see the anger burning in his eyes as well. She opened her mouth to argue further when two other guards shoved a cuffed figure into the room. Cole caught her expression and held his cuffed hands up.

"I'm ok…Keyds, I'm _fine…"_

Heavy Metal's hand came down on her shoulder and she could hear him murmuring as the other leaders jeered.

"We have to ride this one out…but for the sake of this nation, you have to keep your temper…"

Anger boiled within her as she looked around the room at the smug faces…she realized how much she _hated_ them all.

"I'll start the accusations, if I may…" the Northern Leader preened. "Outsider, you are charged with treason for attacking a village with a dragon against the dragon-oni union…"

"He didn't even touch anyone! And besides…he was _defending_ me!" Cole argued, glaring at the leader. "What exactly is going on right now….I'm on trial?! I was told I was under _arrest…_ do I even have a lawyer or something or…"

"The accused does not have permission to speak!" the Leader roared back. Keyda went to move, but Heavy Metal's hand on her shoulder clamped tighter, trying to remind her to stay calm.

"I would like to bring up that the Outsider was charged with stealing not too long ago, if I remember correctly…" the Eastern Leader pointed out. "And yet, it seems that he was never punished according to the law,"

"That matter was resolved weeks ago." Keyda said, barely suppressing her hatred. "There's no point in…"

"Resolved? Or ignored? I think we as leaders really need to ask ourselves if this _outsider_ has been treated with the same amount of…"

"You wanted a Trial." Heavy Metal cut in. "So stick with it; you are all getting off topic."

"The Outsider attacked innocent traders in an effort to _overthrow_ our _society!"_ the Northern Leader yelled, pounding a fist on the long table. "If he was being treated _correctly_ we would be organizing an _execution_ for tomorrow…"

" _ENOUGH!"_

Keyda's scream echoed off the walls of the office and the other leaders turned to look at her. She glowered at them, eyes blazing.

"This has gone too far…it feels like you all have forgotten your place..."

"Or perhaps you have forgotten…."

The Northern Leader was cut off as her fists started blazing deep purple.

" _I_ am the _Ruler_ of the Oni…and I don't believe the Baron or any other ruler was _ever_ treated the way you all treat _me!"_

"You aren't…"

" _Shut up!"_ Keyda yelled, cutting off the Eastern Leader. "At the end of the day, isn't it _my_ word that is law!? You come in here every _month_ pushing and arguing and trying to wear me down and force me to do what you want…and I'm _sick_ of it! _I'm nobody's_ _puppet…do you all understand?!"_

Her question was met by silence as they all looked at her, wary and angry. After a few minutes the Northern Leader gestured towards Cole with disgust.

"So…what, _your eminence_? You're just going to let him go? You would put this…this treasonous outsider over the laws and traditions of your own nation?!"

Keyda clenched her jaw, not looking at Cole as she stared down the argumentative leader.

"What I decide to do is _my_ decision…not yours. In fact, there's nothing more for you all to do here… _get out._ "

"This is _wrong,"_ the Eastern Leader said quietly. "You can't keep treating this Outsider like he's above _us…_ "

"You might as well get used to it...because soon enough he will be." Keyda hissed. She saw Heavy Metal shift in alarm but she ignored him. The other leaders looked just as shocked and irate.

"What are you insinuating?" the Southern Leader asked angrily. "Are you…are you suggesting a _binding_ arrangement?!"

She could feel everyone in the room tense, and she was clenching her jaw so hard that it ached. She didn't know what she was thinking, saying that…she was just so sick of everyone _targeting_ him. But as she glanced around the room she knew everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her answer as the tension built. She could see Heavy Metal's disapproving look from the corner of her eye, but she held her head high.

"Yes."

9


	11. Chapter 11

29

Out of all the scenarios Cole had run through his head on the walk back to the fortress…this had _not_ made the list. The blood drained out of his face and he felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach. Did she just say….didn't that _mean…_

Heavy Metal was dry-washing his face as the leaders spluttered, their expressions ranging from shock to fury.

"You _cannot!_ We _will not accept it!"_ The Northern Leader yelled, and Keyda scoffed.

"I don't need your permission…"

"We had hopes in you, girl," the Eastern Leader snapped. "That even despite this inane Union you would be what was best for this nation… but this has only proven that you are bent on leading this realm to ruin…"

Keyda's eyes continued to blaze and aural winds started. How _dare_ they…

"You never supported me because you believed that I was what was _best…_ you have never consideredme _capable!"_ She spat, her fists tightening as the aural winds picked up. "You chose me because you thought you could use me…sway me to see things your way, do things because I was _young_ and vulnerable…you saw me as your ticket to national _influence!"_

"Keyda, stop…" Heavy Metal warned, but she ignored him completely. Cole stood with the other guards, still in a daze as he tried to comprehend the fact that Keyda had basically just told the entire room that they were getting _married…_

"If you wanted us to take you seriously, you should have acted more like a ruler and less like a love-sick child…it's that filthy outsider who's using you for _national influence…"_

" _Get out!"_ Keyda snapped, her eyes blazing brighter. The Northern Leader was smart enough to shut up after that. None of the leaders moved for a few moments, looking like there was much more they'd like to say, but their eyes flicked between Cole and the aura picking up around the Ruler.

The Eastern leader was the first to leave. She glared at Keyda but didn't say anything.

"We will _never_ accept him…you have alienated yourself from the rest of the nation…and there _will_ be consequences for it!" the Southern Leader spat before heading out after the other leader. The Northern Leader didn't make a move to leave, watching Keyda with narrowed eyes.

"Do you have a death wish?!" she finally snapped, and the leader flinched a little.

"Mark my words girl…this is all going to blow up in your face…" he finally muttered as he stormed from the room. The door slammed behind him and Keyda exhaled angrily as she finally managed to relax somewhat. She turned to the guards and Cole, who was still looking stunned in chains.

"Release him."

The dragon masters hesitated and she took a threatening step closer.

" _Now."_

They glanced over at Heavy Metal, who had a hand pressed to the bridge of his nose as if staving off a migraine.

"Do as she says," he ordered, his tone both angry and resigned. The guard who had come in to announce the trial pulled a key from his pocket and a few moments later Cole was rubbing his raw wrists as the cuffs clanked to the ground.

Keyda came over to him, frowning at his dazed expression.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't answer right away and she stepped closer.

" _Cole?"_

He seemed to snap out of his thought process as he looked up.

"What? Oh…fine. I'm fine, Keyds…honest…"

She grabbed his arm, rubbing a finger along his raw wrists. She exhaled angrily out her nose.

"What in ancient's name happened today?"

Cole's jaw clenched. "They were selling _children_ , Keyda…I had to do something!"

She sighed. "I know…but you realize that you've attacked the hierarchy _dead on…"_

"I can't let them do this anymore! I _know_ those kids…I've visited that village a half a dozen times and…"

"You should have just let it go!"

Cole and Keyda turned to see Heavy Metal shaking his head at them.

""No…I _shouldn't_ have." Cole said bitterly. "I've tried to do things your way…keep all your stupid rules and let a hulking, patronizing guard follow me around everywhere, but there are some things I am _not_ going to…"

"You've attacked the _hierarchy…our way of life._ Do you have any idea what kind of consequences that's going to have?!"

"It's done!" Keyda cut in. "At this point, it happened…and we have to go from here."

"I'm not sure we can." Heavy Metal snapped. He shook his head and finally sighed. "After today's debacle I wouldn't be surprised if we were on the brink of a _new_ war…"

"What did you want me to do?" She yelled back. "Let them move forward with their trial? Let them walk all over me? Let them _execute…"_

"Of course not! But announcing a _binding_ in the midst of everything….you couldn't have made things more complicated if you had _tried…"_

She went to yell something back, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Cole's eyes drop. She felt a twist of anxiety and turned to look at him fully. The ninja looked extremely uneasy and her concern grew.

"Where's Dorhn?"

Heavy Metal's question was directed to Cole, and he glanced up, looking relieved to have the subject changed.

"I don't know… He disappeared after I was taken…"

"I'll need to speak with him. If anyone can give me an idea of what exactly happened in that village today…and what kind of damage was done…" Heavy Metal had nearly left the room when he turned back around.

"Keyda, write to the Dragon Master immediately; if we are on the brink of war, he will need to be aware. In the chance we are overthrown, the war with the dragons will no doubt be restarted…"

"I could just go _visit_ Wu…" Cole argued, but the Captain of the Guard turned and fixed him with an intense glare.

"You are _not_ to leave the fortress under any circumstance…in fact, if you were smart you would stay in your room and lay low. You'll be a target at this point, a _big_ one, and I can't ensure your safety outside these walls…"

Cole stiffened, but he supposed it made sense. Heavy Metal disappeared out of the door, and Cole sighed, irritated and suddenly exhausted. The sun was setting now, and the events of the day suddenly felt like a suffocating weight.

"Cole…"

He turned to Keyda. Her anger had seemingly simmered down, and now she looked self-conscious.

"About…about the binding…"

His heart thudded as apprehension and fear mixed in with the guilt and fatigue he was already harboring. She was looking at him intently, but he found he couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Keyds…can we talk about it later?"

She blinked, eyes flicking across his face. He kicked himself internally, but he couldn't bring himself to cross this bridge right now….not with everything else going on.

"I'm exhausted," he tried. She nodded, but her eyes remained unsure.

"Then go get some sleep, Idiot." She finally said. He relaxed and went to leave, but she called out again.

"Cole…"

He froze as he heard her swallow.

"We _will_ talk about it later, though?"

He glanced back at her and tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Of course."

He disappeared out the door and Keyda watched the doorway for a few minutes longer, desperately trying to assure herself that everything was going to work out alright.

* * *

"She's still too powerful….if we want this overthrow to take effect, we need her neutralized."

Adalaide shook her head at Dorhn's suggestion, and the large man bristled as he continued.

"It all worked out the way it was supposed to…there can't be a person in the _nation_ that would support her now…it's too dangerous to leave her alive…"

"But with any overthrow there's a power vacuum, Dorhn." Adalaide pointed out. "People will come out of the woodwork the second she's gone, thinking _they_ have as much right to rule as I do….we need something to give me the upper hand against the others who lust for power."

Dorhn clenched his jaw and she patted his arm.

"Soon enough you can rid the realm of her and the outsider…but for now we need them to unlock greater power so we can ensure that my line will _not_ be overthrown again…"

The large Bodyguard exhaled exasperatedly.

"So be it."

* * *

Cole took back hallways on the way to his room, his head pounding. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and try to forget everything that had gone on today…but his stomach was in knots. He was going to have to talk about the whole binding thing eventually…

He never would have guessed in a million years that _Keyda_ would be the first to bring up marriage… didn't she realize how fast this was? How…how…

He exhaled angrily as he heard Phos's voice in his head, mocking him for being scared. He wasn't _scared._ It was just that these kinds of decisions couldn't just be rushed…and after the events of the last hour he was certainly feeling _rushed…_

"Cole!"

His head snapped up at the soft voice, frowning as he scanned the seemingly empty hallway. That almost sounded like….

He caught sight of the small, curly-headed figure and blinked in shock.

"Syn? What are you doing here?!" He glanced around suddenly…he wasn't sure if anyone would remember the small child, but with everything that was going on…

"It isn't safe…." he started as he grew close, but he noticed how distracted and uncomfortable she seemed. "Are… you ok?"

"You have to come… _now."_

 _"_ To…Phos's? Syn, I can't…"

"You have to!" she looked up at him now, eyes bright and full of anxiety. "It's an _emergency!"_

"What?" He put a hand to his head as another wave of stress hit. "What's happened? Are you and Hershel Ok? Is Phos…"

"There's no time! You have to come _now!"_ She grabbed his hand with both of hers, trying to drag him down the hall. He glanced behind him.

"Alright….alright, but I have to tell…"

"It's an emergency…please, we have to go _now….please!"_

He looked down as her brown eyes filled with tears and sighed. He sent out a mental call to his Guardian as he and Syn raced out of the fortress.

"Syn…you've got to tell me what's going on…"

She didn't answer as a form flitted across the full moon. The Guardian landed, expression confused.

 _What's going on?_

"I don't know…" Cole admitted as he helped a shaking Syn onto the back of the Dragon. "But we need to get to Phos's…and fast."

The Guardian launched into the night, and Cole tried a few more times unsuccessfully to get Syn to give him more details about what was going on. All she'd say was that it was an emergency and they needed him to come as quickly as possible.

The village was silent as the Guardian landed.

"I'll call for you if I need you…but given everything that's happened today, it's probably best you don't stay in the village…" Cole murmured, and the Dragon snorted its understanding, taking off after he and Syn dismounted. The small child took off running to the tent, disappearing through the folds in the door.

"Syn!" Cole called, still not sure what on earth was going on. He reached the tent and entered cautiously; it was dark, and there was no sign of anyone.

"Syn?" he called again. "Phos?! What's going…"

The blow came swift and hard across the back of his head, and he dropped like a rock as the elderly Oni behind him lowered a rod.

* * *

Heavy Metal rubbed his temples, angry and stressed. When the Baron was in charge he never had to worry about figuring things out—the Baron had done all the thinking and he had just been expected to implement the cruel Oni's desires. He never wanted to go back to that…but at the moment he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The stupid outsider getting wrapped up in the slave trade and causing all that trouble…Keyda mentioning _binding_ of all things. Where on earth had that come from?! It had been a fear of his, that they would get to this point…but he had thought they would have had more time. The only thing he could think of was to find Dorhn and figure out just how bad the situation at the village today had been.

The Captain of the Guard frowned as he looked in another room in the barracks…where on earth was Dorhn? He approached one of the guards that had escorted Cole into the office.

"Where is Dorhn?"

His tone was sharp and the guard swallowed.

"Last I heard, he was down in the dungeons…"

"Why?"

"I don't know…he was just checking something out down there…"

Heavy Metal clenched his jaw. After he finished with Dorhn he would have to come punish the fools who had gone against his orders and brought the Outsider into the meeting. He didn't know why they had dared to do that against his direct instructions.

The air grew colder as he headed down the steps into the dungeon.

"Dorhn?" he called, but there was no answer. He sighed angrily and began walking down the dimly lit corridors. All at once he heard the creak of a cell door opening and frowned, heading towards the sound. He caught sight of a heavy metal door that was partially open; it was to one of the larger cells, but as far as he knew that cell was empty. Who on earth…

He pushed the door open and stopped dead, cursing when he saw what was in it…things were worse than he thought. He was about to turn to head back to Keyda—he needed to warn her—when he felt the tip of a sword press between his shoulder blades. His heart pounded as his expression darkened.

"Dorhn." he guessed, and the bodyguard behind him shifted his weight.

"Sorry about this, boss…but things are changing, see? Can't have you messing everything up…"

Heavy Metal inched his hand towards his own blade, but the pressure increased on the sword on his back.

"Now don't do anything foolish… you're gonna stand nice and still while Rasher takes your weapons off you, or you're going to be run through. Understand?"

Heavy Metal exhaled angrily as he felt someone remove his sword from his side. He thought about grabbing the weapon and turning in time to fight the massive dragon master off, but he knew he'd never be quick enough. He was getting on in years…and he had trained Dorhn himself; the bloke was quicker than his enormous form would suggest.

"Very good." Dorhn murmured as Rasher removed his ring of keys and the last of his weapons. Heavy Metal scoffed.

"Why not just kill me, Dorhn? What are you waiting for?"

"Adalaide thinks you'll come to your senses." Dorhn's tone betrayed that he wasn't so sure that the Captain of the Guard would change his ways, and Heavy Metal mused at the fact that there _was_ some higher person calling the shots.

"Who in ancient's name is Adalaide?"

"You'll meet her soon enough…but for the time being you're gonna wait in a nice comfy cell until we can bring this government down for good."

"What are you trying to do, Dorhn? Dissolve the realm back into chaos? Is that really what you want?"

The pressure increased again and Heavy Metal grit his teeth as the blade point broke skin.

"Don't you dare… _you're_ the one who's cozied up to this pretender and her little outsider pet…the nation has never been so _weak._ How could _you_ have let it get to this point?"

"You set it up so the outsider would see those slave trades…" the Captain realized softly and Dorhn scoffed.

"He would've seen them eventually…it was inevitable. All we did was make sure a few choice things lined up nicely." He chuckled softly. "I heard she announced a binding…the plan worked even better than we planned…"

"Dorhn…"

"Don't bother; I've made my choice _Captain._ Now hold still…"

Heavy Metal clenched his jaw so hard a vein was popping out on his forehead. He felt someone shackle his wrists and resisted the urge to fight back; there was already a small trickle of blood where Dorhn's blade was pushing in. He allowed himself to be steered down a few halls to a secluded, armored cell. Dorhn shoved him in with a meaty hand, and Heavy Metal whirled around as the door slammed closed.

"You have some time to think, boss…if I were you I'd join with the resistance. It's the only way you're getting out of this alive."

30

Phos scrutinized the objects on the table one last time…it was all here, then. He glanced over at the calendar, even though he already knew what it would say. Something rustled and he glanced over at the boy, but Cole was still out cold. Another rustle betrayed the source; a breeze was hitting the tent entrance. He shook his head, muttering to himself about being paranoid. He moved the objects into place: the small jar of hair at the head of the group, a few clear crystals spread throughout to help direct the power stream. He picked up the deep purple stone in the center—the one that the leader had sent with Cole during one of his trips. She had been able to talk that scarred Guard fellow into letting her give one away. It worked out well; there was no way he would have been able to acquire one on his own.

He grabbed the small dagger lying to the side of the organized group, rubbing his thumb across the designs carved into the ivory hilt. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and headed over to the sleeping Elemental Master. He shouldn't be waking up anytime soon…he had given him a dose of lumanim after knocking him out.

The black-clad outsider was leaned up against the cold fireplace, head drooped down to his chest as he breathed slowly. Phos picked up the boy's hand, positioning the dagger's edge over the thumb.

"What are you doing!?"

Phos's eyes slid over to the boy standing in the entryway; Hershel's long hair hung in his face, but Phos could still make out his nervous expression.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him…" the boy continued, and Phos rolled his eyes.

"This is nothing, kid…the Idiot'll be fine. In fact, he'll be a lot _worse_ off if we don't finish this spell…understand?" With a quick motion, the Healer sliced a cut in Cole's thumb. Pain flickered across the sleeping boy's expression, but other than that Cole didn't react. Phos placed the dagger on the table next to him without looking and watched as blood welled up on the pad on the ninja's thumb. He pressed the deep purple stone he was holding into the small pool and muttered something under his breath. Something sparked, and then the stone sparked again. Within moments there was a small dark pool at the center of the stone and Phos held it up to his eyes for closer inspection.

"That should do it…" he murmured to himself. He stood and headed back over to the table.

"Don't just stand their gawking," he chastised without turning around. "Bandage him up, if you're so worried about him…"

Hershel finally moved, grabbing a roll of clean scraps off a nearby table and kneeling down next to Cole. He cleaned the small wound and wrapped it up in the bandages, heart pounding.

"Bring me that knife!"

The Healer's voice was sharp and Hershel finished off the bandage and grabbed the dagger off the table. He brought it to Phos and the Healer stabbed it into the table in front of him, hilt up. He laid the deep purple stone in between the knife and the jar with the lock of hair inside, his eyes flicking across the set-up in the candlelight.

"And now we wait for the Apex…" he muttered to himself. Just a few hours left…then maybe he could finally be rid of his growing fears.

* * *

Keyda had finished her letter to Wu, but Heavy Metal had never returned to claim it. She sighed as she paced her office. No doubt her second in command was still furious with her. He should be happy…she could have done a _lot_ worse in that meeting than simply announcing a binding…

Her stomach lurched again. Why had she done that?! She almost wished she could take it back…but not because of how the leaders had reacted. It was just that she couldn't get that weird expression Cole was wearing out of her head. When Echo had mentioned binding in that dream she had been against the idea…but only because she wanted to be _fixed_ first. Deep down she had assumed that Cole would be ok with the idea….he was already here, wasn't he? He had already promised that he wasn't going anywhere…that he loved her…so why would he be against a binding? She bit her lip. Maybe when it all came down to it…he really _couldn't_ picture being bound to a broken…

She shook her head, trying to clear away the doubts. They had made it this far, hadn't they? She was just overanalyzing…worrying about nothing. Cole had a stressful day, no doubt he really _was_ just tired…

She tried to sit down but stood back up immediately. She couldn't take this…they needed to talk and they needed to talk _now._

She left her office and headed down to Cole's room, her insides twisting with more nerves the closer she got. She tried to stop herself—was she seriously going to wake him up just to make him talk about this?—but with everything else going on she needed to know that she hadn't messed up the one good thing in her life.

She passed few people in the hallways, which was fine by her. Would the leaders spread the word about the whole binding thing? How long till everyone knew? She reached Cole's door and hesitated outside of it. Should she…knock? Or…

She opened the door before she could talk herself out of it. She walked into the room and froze, the door swinging shut behind her.

He wasn't here. She walked over to the untouched bed and felt the mat. It was cold…her heart pounded as she realized that he had never made it to his room. She swallowed hard and sat heavily on the bed. He had either left or something had happened to him…and she wasn't sure which situation would be worse. Maybe he had just gone to see Phos…or Wu…

What if he didn't come back? She stood, feeling shaky and sick. She was overthinking…she was just overthinking…

The door slammed open again and she jumped, turning with flashing fists. Dorhn stood in the doorway, and he looked surprised to see her. His eyes flicked over to the empty bed as she glared at him.

"Where have you been? And how could you allow those dragon masters to…"

"Please, we don't have much time. It's about Cole…"

Her heart thudded harder and she took a step backwards.

"Wh..what? Where is he?"

"Some of the dragon masters overheard what happened and took it upon themselves to take him down to the dungeon pending his trial…"

"He isn't _having_ a trial!" she spat, eyes flashing. He put two hands up in defense.

"I know…I tried talking with them, but I haven't got any authority. They're just following protocol, you see, and won't let him go unless the order comes from you or Heavy Metal…"

She shoved past him, headed for the dungeon. He followed close behind.

"Where _is_ Heavy Metal?" she snapped. She felt rush of relief; she was angry Cole had been taken to the dungeon, of course, but at least now she knew he hadn't _left_ …

"Meeting with the leaders…they're bent on war, it seems, so he's trying to talk them down…"

"Figures." she muttered to herself. She wondered if he'd be able to do it…what kinds of concessions he would have to make…

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and she turned to Dorhn.

"Where are they?"

"This way…" he explained, taking the lead. She followed him down the winding corridors, trying to figure out what to say when she got there. Would she punish the guards, or just make it clear…

"In there…they must be in there with him." Dorhn said, pointing to the large door at the end of the hallway. She had nearly reached it when a voice echoed down the hallway.

" _Keyda…don't! Get out of here!"_

She froze. It was Heavy Metal…

A large hand grabbed her by the hair, yanking her backwards. She yelled out as Dorhn grabbed both wrists in his other massive hand, kicking open the door and wrenching her inside. Her hands and eyes blazed and she heard him grunt in pain as the flames seared his hands, but he didn't let go.

"Dorhn…what are you…"

A female voice echoed in the room, but Keyda couldn't place where it was coming from. She was too busy cursing and fighting, trying to get out of the hulking man's grasp while her brain worked on overdrive trying to figure out what was going on. Dorhn was a traitor…he had lied…Cole wasn't here…

 _Where was Cole?!_

She caught sight of what Dorhn was pushing her towards and her efforts increased as bile rose. It was the extraction chamber…she had ordered its destruction months ago, and yet here it was…

A small ratty man scurried up a ladder next to the large clear container, pulling the tube off of the top. Dohrn yanked mercilessly on her hair, and tears smarted as he used his massive arm to pin her to him, her arms stuck at her sides. He released her hair so he could begin to climb, and the aural winds around them increased as she continued to struggle to free herself. There was no doubt that he was in a lot of pain—she had burned his hands and arms and was now firing on his legs—but he didn't react.

The ratty man came down and helped grab hold of her to drag her to the opened top, though he cursed as some of her attacks hit home.

"Dangerous little viper…ain't she?"

They reached the top and the storm around her grew incredibly fierce, but before she could do anything with it they had tossed her through the opening, closing it off as she hit the bottom. It immediately began sucking power up into the tube, and she ran to the wall to pound her way out.

 _You're just reacting!_

Phos's voice seemed to scream in her mind, and it surprised her enough that she froze mid pound. She had a flash-back to her time on the table…the old Oni's disapproving gaze…her own inability to control herself…and lowered her arms. She was livid…but she needed to think. She needed to _think._ She looked back up towards the tube and realized that the storm around her was getting sucked away in enormous amounts. She had escaped this prison before…she could escape it again. Hand's shaking in anger, she almost launched herself up there-she was desperate to get out of this horrid _cage._ But another memory broke through.

 _Listen, girl…listen and watch. Think your way through any given situation. Then decide what you're going to do about it._

Bile rose as her hands continued to shake in anger and hatred…but she forced herself to wait. She didn't know how many reinforcements Dorhn had out there. They had captured Heavy Metal…she couldn't afford to just _react._

"Look what the little miss did to my _arms…_ "

The ratty man's voice was sleazy and annoying, and through the hard, glass-like substance she could see him walking towards a figure lingering in the shadows.

"Can it, Rasher…Dorhn's got it worse than you. What were you _thinking_ , Dorhn? Felt like rushing the plan, did you?"

"Had an opportunity…thought I'd take it…"

The figure came forward into the light of the torches on the walls; it was a willowy woman with short hair.

"This could have ruined _everything…_ "

"We got her, didn't we? You got your source of power…."

Keyda bristled, loathing pouring through her as the container filled with violet aura. She wasn't going to be _anyone's_ power farm…never again.

 _Calm down…you're giving them quite the power supply now, aren't you girl?_

She hated that her inner thoughts sounded like Phos, but she clenched her jaw and looked up at the aura getting sucked into the tube. She needed to calm down…she knew how to get out. She could get free whenever the time was right…she didn't need to fall apart…

The figure turned to Keyda for the first time, eyebrow rising as the aura wafting off of her seemed to slow down rather than speed up.

"Well, isn't that a surprise? I would've thought she'd freak out a lot longer than that…"

Keyda glowered, but she felt a small thrill of victory at the woman's seeming disappointment.

"Who are you?" she yelled through the clear material, and the woman shook her head patronizingly.

"Who are _you?!_ Some little slave brat who thought she could run a nation? Your pitiful excuse for leadership won't be missed…and it won't be long till the realm is finally back to the way it was _supposed_ to be…"

Keyda narrowed her eyes. She needed to know more… her eyes flicked around the room and she noticed that Dorhn and the other man were looking at the woman in a way that made Keyda realize that she was the ringleader here. What did she want, then? The throne?

The woman gestured for Dorhn to come over. She studied the burns on his hands and arms and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ancients, Dorhn…how are you going to fight like this? Didn't want to just knock her out and spare yourself the trouble?"

"I'm fine, Adalaide." he yanked his arm out of her grasp. "We needed her to start producing as soon as possible, didn't we?"

Adalaide glanced over at Keyda again and scoffed.

"She isn't really _producing_ much at the moment anyways, is she?"

Keyda glared at her, but she forced her anger down. It was excruciating, trying to keep it all at bay, when all she wanted to do is scream and curse and pound on this wretched prison. But she could react later...she wasn't about to give them what they wanted. She shook with effort, but she couldn't get the aura around her to stop completely. She furrowed her brow; if nothing else, she could limit it…

The woman sauntered closer, finger to her lip as if she was solving a tricky problem.

"I guess we'll just have to get your little Outsider in here, won't we? I'd like to see you try and hold in your anger when we give him the punishment he deserves…"

Keyda's stomach lurched again as she struggled to keep herself from reacting. Aura poured out and the woman laughed as she continued.

"I'm eager to meet him myself…I've heard he's surprisingly handsome for being such a freak…and that he's as stupid as they come… _"_

Keyda's jaw ached from clenching her teeth. She hated this woman…but she clung to a small flicker of hope. They didn't have Cole; if they had him they wouldn't sit here baiting her…they would have brought him in already. He wasn't here. Though she still had no idea where he _was…_ she could at least hope that he was far away, with Wu, out of the clutches of these defectors.

"If you touch him, I swear I'll kill you."

Adalaide raised an eyebrow, apparently surprised her taunting hadn't yielded more volatile results.

"Oh, we plan on doing far more than just _touch_ him…"

She seemed satisfied at the renewed flow of aura, but once again the flow lasted only a few moments before slowing. She shook her head and turned to Dorhn.

"You see…this is why I told you to acquire the outsider _first…"_

 _"_ He wasn't up there…and I didn't want to miss the opportunity," the large guard said, his tone unapologetic. "Getting her in the bottle was the harder part of the plan anyways; the outsider won't be hard to track down…"

"He will if he's with off with the Dragon Master!" she hissed back, but Dorhn shook his head.

"Nah…there's only one place he goes these days…somewhere he was meant to be today but didn't end up going because we had a few other things _come up."_

Adaliade rolled her eyes. "If you're so sure, then go get him now… take Rasher with you."

Dorhn turned to the ratty man. He was trying to wrap his arms, cringing and cursing. The Larger guard shook his head.

"I'll be fine…won't be too hard to get him here, just gotta tell him _she's_ in trouble. Works like a charm on these two…it's like they just can't help themselves."

Keyda's glower darkened as Dorhn disappeared out the door. Adalaide shook her head and turned to Rasher.

"Watch her, then. I've got an appointment of my own with a certain captain of the guard." she turned and gave Keyda a sharp smile. "In the meantime, you should try a little harder to fulfill the role you were always meant for…a nice little power supply for the true ruler of this nation…"

" _I'm nobody's asset._ "

The woman scoffed as she turned to go.

"I guess we'll see…won't we?"

31

Someone was making tea. That was Cole's first thought as he slowly regained consciousness. He blinked, his vision blurry in the flickering light. Where the heck was he? Wasn't he just…

It all came flooding back, and his eyes opened wide.

"Syn? Phos?! Where…"

He blinked in surprise as he realized that his arms were bound behind him…he tried to break through the thick ropes, but he still felt dizzy and couldn't seem to activate his earth punch. His heart pounded as he twisted and wrenched; it seemed that he was anchored to the heavy metal fireplace.

"Calm down, before you hurt yourself…"

Cole looked up to see that Phos had seemingly materialized across the room, staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Seems you work through luminim quicker than the average Oni. I'd give you another dose but that might be dangerous…"

"What?! Phos, what the _heck_ is going on?!"

The Healer didn't answer as he looked out the tent flap, staring up at something.

"Still a few hours left…" he muttered to himself as Cole tried to activate his earth punch, once again in vain. He strained against the bonds, becoming angrier.

" _Why can't I…"_

He realized suddenly what this block felt like. Heart still pounding, he located a thick metal band on his smallest finger on his right hand. He looked back up at Phos in anger and disbelief.

"You put Vengestone on me?!"

"Ah…yes." Phos turned back with a raised eyebrow. "Just a precaution…but it does seem to be working nicely. Guess you were right…it _did_ come in handy after all…"

"Let me go… _now!"_

"What have I told you about _shouting?_ Why don't you act like a good outsider and sit _still_ and be _quiet…"_

" _PHOS!"_

Cole tried to get the ring off, but his hands were angled in a way that made slipping it off nearly impossible…especially considering how tight it was. Phos made no move to free him, and Cole burned with betrayal and fury. He squeezed his eyes closed, calling for his guardian, but nothing seemed to happen. He grit his teeth, basically yelling out in his mind.

"Might as well stop…the beast can't hear you with the vengestone on." Phos explained apathetically. He caught Cole's expression and shook his head, guessing his next move.

"You scream out, boy, and I'm gonna knock you out whether or not it does you any harm. In fact, if you're going to be bent on making a scene, I may just kill you and save myself the trouble."

Cole narrowed his eyes, though he felt a twist of fear at Phos's threat.

"Why are you doing this?! What could you…"

He trailed off as a realization hit home and he suddenly felt sick.

"You sent _Syn_ to lure me here?! There's no emergency…."

"The realm is in more danger than you or _anyone_ realizes!" Phos spat back. "So yes…there was an emergency in a way. No need to look so hurt…none of this would have happened if you had just _shown up_ like you said you would!"

"I was too busy getting _arrested!"_ Cole spat back. "And if the realm is in so much trouble, why have you never mentioned it before!?"

Phos ignored his question, going back to the table to look at the various objects scattered there. Cole continued to strain against the ropes, grunting in frustration and anger that he couldn't break through them.

"Relax."

The word was more a command than a comfort, and Cole glared at the back of the Healer's head.

"Untie me, and I'll think about it…" he said bitterly as he continued to fight against his bonds. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on?!"

"You're too unpredictable."

" _ME?_ _You're_ the one who pretends to be our friend, and then you do _this!..."_

 _"_ You cannot leave…and I had to ensure that you wouldn't."

Phos's tone was almost bored as he sat and poured himself a cup of tea. Cole continued to glare at him.

"Why?!"

Phos once again fell silent, and Cole tried with renewed rigor to get the vengestone ring off. He was suddenly aware that his thumb was sore…and seemed to be wrapped in some kind of bandage.

"What did you do to my thumb?!"

Phos rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know how anyone puts up with you; all you do is _complain…"_

Cole flushed as he glowered at the Healer.

"Oh….I'm sorry I'm _complaining_ after you lured me to your home in the middle of the night, knocked me out, tied me up, and told me that you'll never let me leave…"

"If you were really sorry you would shut up already…" Phos muttered as he took another sip of tea. He swallowed and furrowed his eyebrows. "And I never said I'd _never_ let you leave…I shudder at the thought of having to put up with you forever…"

The vengestone ring moved the tiniest bit, but then seemed just as stuck as before. Cole clenched his jaw, a bead of sweat going down the side of his face as he concentrated.

"Then when are you going to let me go?"

"You just have to sit there quietly for a few more hours…think you can handle that? Or do you need me to help you out…"

Phos's tone had taken on the same threatening tone as before, and Cole studied the Healer's face as the elderly Oni's eyes flashed. Phos made a show of looking around at the various strange ingredients, knives, and tools he had at his disposal as his tone dropped menacingly.

"In fact, I could promise to provide the least painful death you've experienced so far; you wouldn't even feel a thing…."

Cole blanched. His emotions were a strange mix of fury and fear…this strange healer was not at all who he thought he was.

"Phos… _why are you doing this?"_

Cole's voice had dropped as well, but by now he was basically pleading for the answer. He couldn't understand where any of this had come from.

Phos exhaled slowly and placed his cup down as he picked up a heavy rod leaning up against his chair. Cole's eyes flicked between the rod and the Healer, unsure of what to expect. He was still trying desperately to get the ring off, but it was painfully slow going.

"You're too big of a temptation." Phos said finally, and Cole blinked.

"I'm… _what?"_

Phos had a strange look in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"Do you realize that elemental masters are incredibly rare? In fact…I don't know if this realm has ever experienced more than just the _idea_ of the possible existence of an elemental master. If anyone here wanted to get ahold of pure elemental power…they would have to go to the dragons for it. And even then, the purest form of elemental power is only found in the Guardians."

Cole didn't say anything, hoping that the Healer would continue his explanation for once. Phos fiddled with the rod.

"But the element found in you…and, I suspect, the other masters who were here months ago…" he shook his head. "They're pure. And such a pure, easily accessed source of elemental power is too big of a temptation..."

"To who?" Cole finally blurted out. "I have yet to meet an Oni who even _cares_ that I…"

"The Oni you deal with are ignorant!" Phos snapped. "Politics…war…money…these are the things that matter to _them._ But there have always been those who realize that power lies in knowledge." He fell silent, and it was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"There was one…" he hesitated again, glancing over at Cole and then exhaled resignedly. "The more they learned…the more they wanted to discover. Experiment."

"Experiment….how?"

Phos ignored him as he continued. "The story of Echo and Antirock was especially intriguing to them…the idea of mixing Oni and Dragon power…the potential of such a combination consumed the Alchemist until it became their only goal…"

"Wait…the Alchemist? You've never mentioned…"

Phos's jaw clenched.

"The Alchemist worked first to understand the power of the Oni. By this point, the purge had made those with true power scarce, but those who were discovered were studied…at least at first."

Phos scratched his chin, as if he didn't want to talk about it any longer. But he glanced up and realized that Cole truly was a captive audience, and he shook his head.

"It was the Alchemist who built the extraction chamber…the same one that Shazier used against Keyda. Their search for understanding became more of a lust...an unquenchable obsession…" Phos's expression crumpled briefly. "Lives were…lost in their attempt to manipulate and control the power they strove to understand…"

"This is the guy you banished…isn't it?"

Phos looked up in surprise at the ninja's serious expression.

"Yes. There were few of us left powerful enough to stop them…but we managed to in the end. It was then we discovered just how far the obsession had gone…it was also the Alchemist who captured the Guardian of Earth, locking it under the fortress so the Dragon could not escape without prematurely beginning the final battle. I shudder to think what could have happened if they were ever able to get ahold of all four pure elements…"

"How'd you do it? Banish him, I mean…"

Phos got another distant look in his eye, as if reliving some past memory. Suddenly he shook his head and glared at Cole.

"There is nothing gained in knowing the details," he hissed, pushing himself up out of his chair. "You have been told far more than enough…"

"If you banished the Alchemist, then why are you worried about him coming after me? How _could_ he?"

Phos shook his head.

"No spell is perfect…there is no way to truly seal _anything_ forever. The winter solstice is when the banishment is at its weakest…every year the Alchemist frees themselves for a day…"

"What?! You mean this Alchemist's gonna be _loose?_ And he'll come here?"

"Of course not, Idiot! What do you think those runes on my tent are…decoration? I was the main instigator for banishment…thus I am the main target for revenge. I've taken every precaution to keep hidden…until you came along."

Cole bristled slightly at his accusing tone.

"Well, _you're_ the one keeping me here… besides, how would he even find me if…"

"Your _powers!_ You _reek_ of elemental power…and whatever that trick of yours is with the glowing scar…it merely amplifies the signal for miles…"

"Why tie me up? Why not just _let_ him find me…"

"Because I have no idea what the Alchemist would be able to do once they had access to a pure element! Don't you see?! If they get ahold of you it could spell doom for this realm…"

Phos's voice had been rising, but he seemed to get ahold of himself and exhaled angrily, regaining composure.

"I'd rather not have to kill you, but if that is what it comes down to in order to keep that element out of…"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this _weeks_ ago?! Why did it have to be a big secret? Why not tell me about the Alchemist and the danger and…"

"Because you don't listen to _reason_ , you listen to your own internal moral compass. You're unpredictable…and I already knew that you would more than likely track the Alchemist down and foolishly try to defeat them then you would to sit here, safe and hidden, while I finish the spell…"

"What spell?"

Phos glowered.

"The only chance you have at remaining untouchable…"

Cole furrowed his brow in confusion and Phos just rolled his eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself. All you need to do is sit there… _quietly_ …all night and leave the rest to someone who actually knows what they're doing." The Healer walked back over to the table, his voice suddenly dropping as he picked up a glass vial filled with some mysterious green liquid.

"There is no stopping the Alchemist's lust for power...it will consume and destroy everything if it got the chance…"

"Like he destroyed your daughter?"

Phos stiffened visibly, dropping the vial. It shattered and the liquid hissed in the dirt, but Phos didn't even look down.

"That's what happened to her, right? How you lost her?" Cole asked. It was just a guess…a feeble attempt to connect some of the pieces of the puzzle that Phos had let slip here and there. The Healer didn't speak, but his reaction was answer enough. He turned, eyes burning.

"You fool…you realize now I have to go _out there_ to collect a new sample of that before the apex…" he trailed off, as if it wasn't even worth it to explain it to the boy. He reached over to the bowl filled with orange powder and grabbed a fistful. Cole shook his head, remembering what that stuff did.

"Phos… _don't..."_

The Master of Earth was cut off as the powder hit him in the face. He tried to close his eyes and hold his breath, but his nose burned as some of the dust made it in.

The Master Healer watched as the boy slumped and fell silent. He swallowed, and reached for a new vial with a shaky hand before heading out the back. He passed Syn's sleeping figure and shook her awake. He would have woken Hershel…but the boy was out collecting ingredients that could only be found on the solstice. The small girl looked up at him with a groggy expression.

"Whatever happens…do _not_ let him leave!" he hissed, and Syn nodded her understanding as she slowly pulled herself up off the mat, rubbing her eyes. In the next moment the Healer was gone.

* * *

Heavy Metal listened as the footsteps drew closer. He clenched his jaw as he heard the lock click, and the heavy cell door opened with a creak. He looked up at the slender figure silhouetted in the doorway and tried to decide if he could take her or not.

"Don't even think about it…I'm faster than you, old man, and you're weaponless and shackled."

Her voice was no nonsense, but she also seemed young. Not as young as Keyda…but young enough for him to wonder how she had come to lead this whole resistance.

The cell door slammed shut and she went over to a torch, lighting it while still keeping her eyes on the scarred Captain of the Guard.

"I think it's safe to inform you that the slave brat's misguided regime has fallen. I have a man named Yanz upstairs now, spreading the word to the leaders and the dragon masters loyal to us that the time has come to strike…"

"What do you want from me?"

Heavy Metal cut in with an apathetic tone of his own. She raised an eyebrow but his stony expression remained the same.

"Look…Heavy Metal, there is no one in the realm who understands how everything works politically as well as you do. You've spent decades running the realm under the Baron, and now you've spent the last few months babysitting a caustic usurper…"

"Usurper? You're one to talk…"

She bristled, but her tone remained the same as she eyed him in the torchlight.

"You may argue that the girl was voted on…but we had no choice _really_ , did we? She's weak…you _have_ to see that! She would lead this realm to ruin."

He didn't say anything and the woman shook her head.

"This is not an overthrow as much as it is a restoration…restoring the _proper_ royal line back to the throne…"

"Proper line?" Heavy Metal scoffed. "I don't know much about history, but I've heard enough to know Kahzym the third died without having children…"

"Yes, the Oralle line fell…due to _empathy_ and _weakness._ Like your little slave girl, he had no chance of truly leading this realm to greatness."

"So you are of the line of Virgil." he guessed, eyeing her carefully. She held her head high.

"The true line of kings…there was conflict in our line decades ago, conflict that the Baron took advantage of…but when he fell it should have fallen to _me_ to lead this nation!"

"You weren't there." Heavy Metal pointed out. "You weren't at the decision…."

"But I should have been!" she hissed. "My family has had to hide in the shadows for decades so that the Baron would not discover us…we were not aware of the change until it was too late." She shook her head angrily. "I appealed to the dragon masters, but my voice went unheard. Until I met Dorhn, that is."

Heavy Metal's expression darkened at the mention of Dorhn. She didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"He could see the writing on the wall…where this stupid girl would lead the nation. So we planned and worked and waited for _months…_ We thought we had the perfect opportunity when she fell ill, but of course that didn't turn out quite like we had planned." She shook her head, and suddenly it seemed like she was talking to herself.

"That stupid outsider…we should have gotten rid of him long ago…" she glanced up at Heavy Metal again and smiled. "But I suppose now he provides the perfect motivation for the girl to provide us with plenty of Hatred…"

"Relying wholly on another's strength…is that not just another form of weakness?"

She glowered at him, stepping closer with the torch.

"Don't push me. The only reason you're even still alive right now is because I need you. Well, perhaps _need_ is too strong a word…but having you on my side will help create a smoother transition, heading the realm back towards the way it was always meant to be…"

The Captain didn't say anything and she scoffed.

"Dorhn doesn't think you'll join us…but I just can't comprehend why you wouldn't. You have to be tired of walking on eggshells…of trying to control such a volatile _child_. You have to see that she and her little Outsider are going to destroy this nation…don't you want to be part of the solution? To fix the mistakes that she has made? I'm giving you that chance Heavy Metal…don't waste it."

He studied her for a few moments longer, and he finally gave a ghost of a smile, shaking his head slightly.

"As long as I'm supporting an emotional child…I may as well stick by the one I helped put in power in the first place. If you want to lead this nation into chaos, I will not help you do it."

The woman stiffened, her eyes narrowing as she spat at him.

"Then you will be the first to die in tomorrow's executions…" she hissed. His jaw clenched as she turned to go. The door slammed as she left, and Heavy Metal went back to trying to pick the shackle locks.

24


	12. Chapter 12

32

Phos had only been gone half an hour or so when Cole woke, sneezing. He shook his head, trying to clear it as his sinuses burned. All this passing out and waking up was making him nauseous… and angry.

He looked around but there was no sign of the Healer. There was a chance he was in the back room, of course, so Cole kept quiet as he worked at the ropes around his wrists and arms. His twisting and wrenching had left his arms raw and sore, and he became angrier as the bindings refused to yield. Without the ring he could have snapped them no problem…but with the stubborn vengestone accessory his straining did nothing. He exhaled in defeat after five fruitless minutes. After a moment he decided to work towards freeing the immovable ring instead. As he worked, he thought about what Phos had talked about. This Alchemist guy sounded like bad news…and it sounded like he was going to be free soon. Not to mention that he was apparently after _him…_ Cole shook his head. If this really was such a big deal, Phos really should have been more open about it.

He remembered Phos's threat and a spike of adrenaline rushed through him. Would the old Healer really kill him? He had been unsure of Phos at first…but after months of getting to know him he had sort of just listed the Healer under the "rude, cryptic, and possibly senile but overall harmless old guy" type of person. Now he wasn't so sure. He tried to decide what he would do once he finally got this stupid ring off. Phos had made it seem like this whole situation was life and death…so should he just stay here? But no doubt Keyda would wonder…

His stomach lurched. _Keyda._ If she found out he was missing, especially with how their last conversation had _ended_...He renewed his efforts to get the ring off. She would think that he left to avoid talking about the binding…not that he really wanted to talk about it, but he didn't want her thinking he had just _left…_

He had gotten the ring up to his knuckle, but it refused to budge over it. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his neck was sore from his attempts to try and see what he was doing. How had Phos even…

There were footsteps outside the front of the tent, and Cole turned to the doorway, heart pounding. He had run out of time; the old Healer had returned. But to his surprise, the figure that pushed the door flap open was not Phos, but Dorhn. The hulking bodyguard's eyes found Cole in the tent, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Cole sagged in relief, and Dorhn picked his way across the room as the Master of Earth addressed him.

"You know, this is probably the first time I've been really happy to see…"

Cole's sentiment was cut short as the massive Oni struck him, _hard._ Pain erupted where the bodyguard's fist connected with his cheekbone, and adrenaline spiked as Cole tried to process what was happening. He could hear Dorhn chuckling darkly as the stars cleared from his vision.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that…"

Cole looked back at him, wary and unsure. Dorhn shook his head, amused, as he examined how Cole was tied up.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's had enough of you …even the Healer's got it out for you, Outsider."

"Dorhn…what are you doing?..."

"Come to collect you, haven't I? Your girlfriend needs a bit of motivation…"

Cole suddenly noticed the burns across Dorhn's arms and hands and stiffened with rage.

" _If you've hurt her_ …"

"Little viper did more to me than I did to her…but you really should be more worried about _yourself."_

Cole grunted in pain and anger as Dorhn grabbed him by the hair, yanking him forward as he unsheathed a long knife. The large Oni scanned Phos's work and deftly severed the ropes connecting Cole to the fireplace. Cole strained again, but the bindings around his arms and wrists were as tight as ever.

"Thought I'd have to convince you to come with me…but this makes everything that much easier, doesn't it?" Dorhn muttered softly as he dragged the Master of Earth towards the exit.

" _Stop!"_ Cole yelled, but Dorhn just chuckled as they reached the door to the outside. Suddenly, Dorhn sensed someone behind him and whipped around with his knife. It connected with the blade held in Syn's s grip, knocking it out of the way. The bodyguard looked surprised to see the small child, but then he shook his head in dark amusement as she strained to raise the sword again. Cole twisted to see what was going on, grimacing at the added strain that put on Dorhn's grip on his hair. He caught sight of the curly headed child, her expression determined.

"Syn… _get out of here…"_

 _"_ Let him go." she said quietly, angling the blade back towards Dorhn. He scoffed in reply.

"Put that down kid, before you get hurt…"

She swung it again, and Dohrn once again deflected her blow with ease. He shook his head, and Cole was flung to the ground. He hit the dusty floor hard, unable to break his fall with his hands behind him. He twisted in time to see Dorhn lunge out and grab Syn.

" _Leave her alone!"_ he yelled, trying to get up off the ground. Dorhn ripped the sword out of the child's hand, pulling her close.

"The question is: do I return you back to the fortress where you belong…or do I end your pitiful life once and for all?"

Syn's stoic expression crumpled as she fought against the burly Oni's grip, but Dorhn held fast.

" _STOP!"_ Cole yelled again, heart pounding as he struggled to get back to his feet. The ropes cut into his wrists, which had been rubbed to the point of bleeding. Dorhn glanced over at him, unimpressed. He addressed the trembling child again, voice low.

"Seems like I'm going to have my hands full with that filth….so I should probably just get rid of you…" he murmured menacingly, and Syn began to cry as she fought to get free.

" _SYN!"_

Dorhn looked up and caught sight of a gangly youth in the doorway. Hershel had heard the commotion and came running in through the back, but now he seemed frozen in horror. Syn had basically gone limp in the large Oni's grip, sobbing, and the guard narrowed his eyes at the skinny boy looking at him with clenched fists. Cole's heart pounded…this whole situation had gone from bad to worse…

"So this is where you've been hiding, you little weasel…" Dorhn muttered, shaking his head. "Should have known…"

"Let her go _now!"_

"Or _what?"_ The bodyguard sneered, twisting Syn's arm. She yelped in pain amid her sobs.

The boy's fists clenched tighter and his eyes began blazing. Dorhn stumbled back a step, taken by surprise, as Cole shook his head.

" _Hersh!"_

Hershel yelled out as fireballs erupted around his fists, and he lifted a hand to launch them at Dorhn's hulking frame. The bodyguard, however, looked more awed than intimidated as he grabbed Syn's other arm, pulling her small form in front of him like a shield.

"You've unlocked the power…" he murmured. He glanced over at Cole, who had managed to get to his feet. The bodyguard smirked slightly. "This is why you smuggled him out of the fortress…"

" _Let her go!"_ Hershel yelled again, the fireball growing in size. Cole wanted to intervene, but his mind struggled to catch up. Besides, he was afraid that Dorhn would hurt Syn if provoked enough. The Bodyguard shook his head at the teen.

"You don't want to make me angry, kid…if you really want to keep your sister safe, you're gonna come back to the fortress with me, nice and quiet…"

Hershel trembled with anger and restraint, but Dorhn shook the child in his grasp for emphasis and the teen lowered his hands at his sister's whimper.

"Dorhn… _don't do this_ ,"

Cole's voice was low and angry, and Dorhn glanced over at him.

"Do what? Fix all the problems you've created in this realm? Put someone in charge who will finally bring us back to power?" He chuckled darkly. "We've got your girlfriend in a bottle, but this kid is more fragile than Keyda and I'd bet he's more easily led…a _much_ better source of power…"

Hershel's eyes flashed, but Dorhn's grip on Syn tightened again and the teen stood down. The Bodyguard looked over at Cole again as a sudden realization hit home.

"Guess that means we don't need Keyda anymore, do we? I suppose we can always hold on to her as long as she proves useful…but we'd be free to get rid of her anytime…"

The vengestone ring budged a bit, finally beginning to move over Cole's knuckle. He glared daggers at Dorhn, shaking in rage. The Bodyguard met his gaze evenly.

"But we really don't need _you_. I'd take this opportunity to gut you myself…but my hands are a little full…" he glanced over at Hershel and smirked. "Should we see how good this kid is at listening?"

Dorhn angled his blade so that the point was pressed on Syn's ribcage. She had continued to fight as she cried, but now she froze, the tears running down her face silently.

The ring moved again ever so slightly, and Cole desperately willed it to go faster.

"Show me what you can do, kid…" Dorhn ordered, gesturing to where Cole was standing bound. "Kill the Outsider or I'll give your sister a few more scars…"

Hershel's eyes widened with sudden understanding and his eyes flicked between Cole and Syn. He looked sick, rooted to the ground in shock and uncertainty. Dorhn increased the pressure on his long knife, and Syn cried out. Hershel clenched his jaw, the flames reappearing around his fists. Cole didn't say anything as the teen turned towards him with a tortured expression; the Master of Earth's fingers trembled as he continued to work at the stubborn vengestone ring.

"I'm sorry…" Hershel managed before launching the attack. Cole was able to dodge it by rolling and the blast hit the back of the tent, where it crackled but didn't burn through the material. Hershel launched a few more attacks while Dorhn looked on, intrigued. There wasn't much room to run, and Dorhn and Syn were blocking the entrance…it wasn't long before one of Hershel's attacks hit home. Cole grunted as it threw him backwards, and he landed hard. He was aware of Dorhn's amused chuckling… and he realized with a rush of relief that the jolt had finally knocked the ring loose. He rushed to rip it off the rest of the way as Hershel powered up again. The teen nearly sent the shot…but then his hands faded and he turned towards Dorhn, eyes pleading.

"I can't….I can't do it. But I'll go with you… Please _don't hurt her_ …"

Dorhn looked irritated as he scoffed, and Syn cried out again as the pressure on the blade increased more. Having finally ripped the vengestone ring off, Cole activated his earth punch and broke through the rope binding them. His arms felt like they were on fire, but he ignored the feeling as he pushed himself up and tried to make it to the bodyguard in time.

" _NO!"_ Hershel yelled, powering up again at the sight of Syn's pained expression. Cole had nearly reached them…

Something slammed into Dorhn's back, and he stumbled. His grip on Syn slackened and she ripped out of his grasp. She darted over to Hershel, who pulled her into a trembling embrace. Dorhn blinked, as if confused, and he suddenly staggered forward as he was struck from behind a second time. Cole shook his head, unsure of what was happening, and the bodyguard's eyes glazed over as he fell forward. It was then the Master of Earth caught sight of the two crossbow bolts embedded in the massive dragon master's back. Heart thudding, Cole looked up at the entrance as Phos whipped the doorway flap open, eyes flashing as he looked down at the dead Oni and then up at where Hershel was holding a shaking and sobbing Syn. He exhaled, relieved, but then he caught sight of Cole and his eyes hardened at the sight of his unbound arms. He slowly raised the crossbow he was holding and pointed it at the ninja.

"Stay right there, Outsider…and put your vengestone back on…"

Cole breathed slowly, eyes flicking between the crossbow and Phos's stony expression.

"Crossbow? Woulda thought you'd just use magic…"

"Fool Behemoth was trying to steal my property, wasn't he? No use using _"magic"_ when a crossbow will do the same job just as fast with a fraction of the effort…"

"I have to go." Cole interrupted, and Phos shook his head.

"Don't make all my hard work go to waste, kid…I spent months getting you in here as much as possible to block your aura from unfriendly notice, not to mention this spell I've put together."

"They've got Keyda…Phos, I _have to…"_

 _"_ Use your BRAIN, Idiot! They aren't gonna harm her…in their minds she's the only source of power they have. She'll be fine for another hour or two…which is all the longer you have to stay. Now sit down before you make me kill you…"

The Dragon roar that ripped through the night distracted Phos for half a second, which was enough time for Cole to begin his Spinjitzu. The Healer cursed and shot the crossbow bolt, but the earthen tornado deflected it and Phos was forced to move as the swirling rocks bore down on him. Cole launched out of the spinjitzu and out the door, and Phos dove after him, crossbow raised and ready. However, by the time the Elderly Healer had made it out of his tent the Master of Earth was already flying away into the night in the claws of the Guardian of Earth. Phos fired a few shots, but they were deflected by the dragon's scaly armor. The Oni's eyes flashed angrily, and he cursed before whipping back into the tent. He threw his crossbow in frustration, and it hit the fireplace with a resounding clang. Syn and Hershel both jumped and looked over at Phos warily as the Master Healer scratched at his scruff with a shaky hand, muttering to himself and shaking his head as if trying to come to a decision. Finally he stopped, jaw clenching in resolution as he glanced up at Hershel.

"Grab the spell ingredients off the table and put them in a bag for me…I have to go _now_ if I'm to stop what is to come…"

Hershel blinked, hesitating only a moment before standing and going to the table. Phos joined him there as they collected the various ingredients, stuffing them into a small satchel. Phos yanked the ivory dagger out of the table last, his gaze lingering on it for a moment before turning to Syn and Hershel. He frowned at the red stains that had appeared on the side of the curly-headed child's dress.

"Bandage her up…and wait for me here. Do _not_ leave this tent…do you understand?"

They both nodded solemnly and Phos glanced down at the dagger one last time before grabbing the bag and disappearing out into the night.

* * *

Rasher tapped on the container of concentrated Hatred, frowning.

"Oi, I don't suppose you could speed up production?" he called, and Keyda glared at him. He ignored the look, continuing.

"Not that we need it to take the fortress…I mean, there are enough dragon masters that hate you. _That_ shouldn't be difficult at all. But that Dragon Leader friend of yours is gonna hear about this at some point, and we're gonna need some power on our side once the war begins again…"

"Begins again!? Are you _insane?!_ The dragons will _crush you_ if the war starts again…" she spat, eyes flashing. He shook his head.

"Maybe with _you_ leading…but with Adalaide in charge we're finally gonna get this realm back to the way it's supposed to be…"

"How?! By wishing hard enough!?"

It was Rasher's turn to glare and he shook his head at her.

"Just like an ignorant slave…"

She narrowed her eyes. Did any of them actually have common sense, or a real plan for what to do with this realm…or were they just chasing random ideals?! No way would this idiot, for instance, lead any better than she had…

The cell door banged open and Adalaide came strolling back in looking peeved. She glanced over at the cylinder that Rasher was holding and her expression darkened.

"Leave that alone!" she snapped. Rasher was quick to put the container back and Adalaide fixed Keyda with a deadly glare. Keyda returned the look unabashed.

"How'd it go with the Cap'n?" Rasher asked. Adalaide shook her head.

"He's chosen death…foolish man…"

Keyda's stomach twisted at that, and a bit more aura slipped out. Adaliade had turned away from her and didn't seem to notice.

"Yanz is up there now with the dragon masters….can't you hear the running and clanging up there? The battle's begun."

"Lemme grab my sword…" Rasher muttered, heading over to where he had left his weapon. The short-haired woman shook her head and he paused.

"I'm going up…it shouldn't take us long to subdue anyone foolish enough to fight against our resistance…"

"Subdue? Ya mean kill?"

"No…I'm not killing any of the dragon masters today if I don't have to. I want any sympathizers of _this_ foolish regime executed in front of the nation tomorrow. That will send the message better than just killing them will." She pulled out her sword and headed towards the exit.

"Oi! What am _I_ supposed to do, then?"

She whirled on him, eyes hard as flints.

"Just _watch_ her, Rasher! And when Dorhn returns with that Outsider I want you both to use him to get her to fill that whole container…"

Rasher chuckled in a darkly excited way.

"Free reign?"

"Make it last awhile…" Adalaide suggested. "You kill him too quick and she'll never produce as much as if you were to milk it…" The Oni usurper was pleased to note the renewed flow of aura pouring off Keyda as she glared at Adalaide. The resistance leader continued, voice hard. "I don't want her to be able to recognize him when you're done."

Hatred gushed out around Keyda as she shook with rage and adrenaline. Rasher bowed in a mocking way to Adalaide and the slender woman rolled her eyes.

"You're wish is my command…" he purred, and Adalaide disappeared out the door to go join in the battle.

Rasher turned to Keyda and wiggled his eyebrows, and she closed her eyes to block him out. She tried to still her emotions, but all she could feel was rage and Hatred. Where was Cole!? Why had he _left?!_ If he was with Phos then Dorhn would be getting there soon…but Cole and Phos would be able to beat the mammoth bodyguard, wouldn't they? Surely Cole wouldn't get caught…surely…

She opened her eyes as more aura poured off of her. She was trying so hard to stop it to keep them from gaining more power…but why? Why not just break out of this hateful prison now that nearly everyone was busy?

She looked up at the top of the extraction chamber, clenching her jaw. It was now or never.

Rasher had gone back to watch the tiny droplets of hatred drip from the concentration tube at the end of the mechanism. He frowned as the drips once again stopped—time to say something to ruffle the slave's feathers, then. He turned with his mouth open, but his insult died in his throat as he realized that the clear prison was empty.

"What…."

He heard a clang and caught sight of the viper in the neck of the prison, punching her way through the metal tube at the top. He yelled out and started running for the ladder…how the heck had she gotten up there? He hadn't quite reached it when the metal cover over the top of the chamber came flying off, and the slave pulled herself out of her prison, her eyes blazing. His mouth and throat went dry; he tried to grab the ladder so she at least wouldn't have a way to climb down, but a blast of Hatred knocked him off his feet. He pushed himself up to see Keyda racing down the ladder. Rasher glanced over at his sword by the wall and got to his feet, making a beeline for it. He didn't make it.

A blast hit him dead in the back and he hit the ground hard. In the next second she had caught up with him, and before he could lift his hands in defense she had decked him across the temple, knocking him out.

Keyda breathed heavily for a few moments before turning away from the ratty man. She could tie him up….but she didn't even feel like he was worth that much effort. She walked over to the wall and picked up his sword. She left the cell with a quick darting glance down the hall to make sure that Adalaide or Dorhn hadn't returned.

"Heavy Metal?" she called. There was no answer and she raised her voice. " _Heavy Metal?"_

 _"Turn at the end of the hall, it's the last cell on the right."_

She sagged in relief at his voice; Adalaide hadn't killed him, then. She must be saving him for those executions she had mentioned. Keyda bristled as she followed Heavy Metal's instructions to the cell at the end of the specified hallway. Who _did_ that woman think she was?!

She blasted through the cell's lock and it swung open to reveal the familiar scarred form of her second in command. A pair of shackles laid abandoned on the cell floor, and he was rubbing his wrists ruefully as he addressed her.

"You got out."

Keyda noticed a touch of relief in his voice and shrugged.

"Not that hard….just had to wait for that insane woman to get out of there…." she muttered. "You ok?"

"Definitely survived worse," he replied.

"Do you know where Cole is?" she blurted out. Heavy Metal exhaled out his nose and slowly shook his head.

"No idea. You sure they don't have…"

"They don't. They sent Dorhn to go track him down…" she pressed a hand to her head. "I'm glad you're ok. I'm going to go look for him and hopefully I'll find him before that hulking traitor does…"

She turned to go but Heavy Metal grabbed her arm.

"Keyda…"

She turned to him quizzically and he sighed.

"The truth is…things aren't looking so good at the moment. I know that upstairs there are masters who will be loyal to you to the death. But they're heavily outnumbered and are never going to be able to hold this fortress without your help…."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was guarded, and he made direct eye contact.

"If you leave to go find Cole, the fortress will fall to Adalaide and her forces. Given how outnumbered we are, that's still a possibility even if you stay…but the second you leave it's a given." He paused a moment before continuing. "I know you care about Cole…but you and I both saw what he did to that gorge all those months ago. I seriously doubt Dorhn would be able to do anything to him…"

Keyda didn't say anything. She knew deep down that Heavy Metal was right….if she left, the fortress would fall in her absence.

The Captain of the Guard had fallen silent, waiting for her reply. Her heart pounded as her mind began to rationalize leaving. She had never wanted this gig anyways; she was sick of everyone pushing her and telling her what to do. She was sick of having to worry about Cole and what people would do to _him..._ No one could say she hadn't tried, right? She had tried…really really hard…but at the end of the day if this Adalaide chick wanted to control this realm full of ungrateful Oni and lead them all to destruction by restarting the war, then maybe she and Cole could just head back to Ninjago and finally feel safe and secure….

Hershel and Syn came unbidden to her mind…as well as villagers and children she had met over the last few months. What would happen to them if this nation fell? And even if it didn't fall by a renewed Dragon-Oni war, there was no doubt that the new regime would come down as Iron fisted as ever. Any progress that she and Cole had made would dissolve like weak morning dew…

"Keyda?"

She looked up and realized that Heavy Metal was still waiting. She allowed herself to consider running away for a moment longer…to just being alone with Cole, and leaving all this _mess_ behind them. But deep down she knew that she was the only chance for all those people being abused and mistreated to get justice…and a real life. She exhaled, resigned.

"Well….what are we waiting for?" She shifted her position with the heavy sword in her hand. "Let's go teach that skinny witch a lesson."

Heavy Metal's stoic expression broke, exposing a full grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

33

As the dragon raced towards the fortress, Cole finally looked down at his arms and grimaced. They were shiny and raw, and there was a line right along his wrists that had been stripped to the point of bleeding.

 _What happened? Why didn't you call sooner?_

"Couldn't…Phos had me tied up with vengestone on. I _tried_ …but apparently our connection was severed."

The Dragon fell silent and Cole bit his lip, looking at the fortress looming in the distance. In the light of the full moon, the landscape was pretty well lit and his stomach twisted as he wondered what he would find. Dorhn said they had Keyda locked up somewhere…but where? How would he find her? Had the people Dorhn was working with taken the whole of the fortress already, or was it in the midst of battle?

 _If you need me to fight…_

Cole blinked at the offer. He supposed there was no longer the prophecy stipulation…the only thing keeping Dragons from ripping the fortresses apart now was the union. Cole finally shook his head.

"No…only as a last resort. Let's see if we can make it through this thing with the union still intact…"

As the two grew closer to the fortress, they didn't notice the strange swirling mist to the south of them, drawing closer as well.

* * *

The battle had started in the barracks…but it had slowly moved its way out the south exit and into the training courtyard. There were fewer dragon masters loyal to Keyda…but there still were some. However, most of them were intimidated by the sheer number of the opposing side and chose not to fight against the rebels, thinking the battle would be over before it began. In the end the traitors had managed to subdue seven loyal dragon masters, binding them and lining them up on their knees. Their expressions ranged from fear to distain as Adalaide shook her head, looking down at them with her hands on her hips.

"It's a pity really…seven talented and healthy dragon masters who picked the wrong side. I could have used you…but now you will all die tomorrow with the whole nation acting as witness." She turned to those left unbound around her, some of which didn't meet her eye.

"But they will not die by _beheading._ Such a weak custom…no, by this time tomorrow they will be executed in the way of our ancestors: through the power of _Hatred!"_

Some of the dragon masters cheered, though she could see many that were still hesitant. She was willing to bet that in their heart of hearts they sided with the slave girl…but they were too cowardly to fight for her and in her name. At least these seven would die loyal to something, she mused. She smiled briefly at the cheers that echoed around her, but she couldn't help but wonder if Dorhn had made it back with the outsider yet. They needed to get that slave wench to boost the amount of…

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that, _Adalaide_?"

The short-haired woman whirled and caught sight of the wench herself, standing in the doorway with what appeared to be Rasher's sword. Adalaide narrowed her eyes as Keyda continued.

"From what I can tell, you yourself are _powerless…_ guess that's why you needed me, huh?"

"Well well…the little slave imposter made it out of her cage…" Adalaide muttered poisonously. Keyda just shrugged.

"Wasn't even that hard..."

" _Get her!"_

Dragon masters came pouring at Keyda and she clenched her jaw as purple power exploded up her sword. She spun to avoid the attacks, blocking and firing. Adalaide herself came running with her sword, but another blade collided with hers and she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Heavy Metal. He had a large sword of his own, and was fixing her with a deadly glare. She pulled back, furious.

"You fool…you cannot hope to win, you are _outnumbered!"_

 _"_ Maybe…but at least I can die knowing I tried."

Their swords collided again as the battle around them began anew. One of the fence-sitting Oni moved to free the seven loyal dragon masters, who renewed their fight with vigor. The appearance of Keyda and her obvious show of power had helped more of the unsure guards choose their place.

But it still wasn't enough. The Aura storm swirled around Keyda as she blocked and blasted, but she was battling three to four guards at a time and she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep it up. She dodged a blow but the tip of the sword sliced a shallow wound across her back and she yelled out. She turned, eyes blazing, and blasted the man backwards. He hit a wall and then lay on the ground, not moving. But for every guard she seemed to defeat, there were two more that took their place.

Heavy Metal was a more skilled fighter than Adalaide, and if it had truly been one on one he would have defeated her quickly. However, like Keyda he was surrounded by opposing dragon masters, and even he struggled to keep them all at bay.

"You should have sided with me, old man….with your support we could have avoided _all_ of this!" Adalaide hissed. He narrowed his eyes.

"I already served one who lusted for power…and I swore to myself I never would again. You have the passion, the _desire…_ but you do not care about this nation. You do not care what happens to the people under you…"

"And you do?!" she spat, whipping her sword towards his neck. He blocked it soundly and lunged to grab her, but another guard got in the way and he kicked the fool away as Adalaide continued. "You, the Baron's puppet, who would do _anything_ he told you, no matter how gruesome or cruel…"

"That was who I was once…" the scarred Captain admitted. "But…"

"But what?! You had a 'change of heart'?!" Adalaide spat acidly. She nearly landed a blow, her sword nicking his shoulder before he managed to block it as he fought two more guards. "People don't change…that's why I can't understand why you would support _her…_ a weak _child!"_

 _"_ I've known that 'child' for the majority of her life." Heavy Metal countered, backhanding one of the opposing guards with the hilt of his sword. He dropped to the ground and Adaliade held up her sword as he turned to her. "Keyda may be emotional and unstable, and her timing is not always the greatest…but she has never been _weak."_

Keyda blasted another guard away. Panting, she turned to the next opposer, arms trembling with the weight of the sword. She really needed to start carrying her own sword around…one that wasn't quite so _heavy_ and unbalanced…

Someone managed to grab her hair and pulled her backwards and she yelled out and blasted blindly trying to hit them. They yelled out in pain and released her hair as another dragon master grabbed her sword arm and forced the blade from her grasp, despite the power that burned him. She tried to blast them with her other hand, but someone had grabbed that arm as well and she screamed out in frustration, eyes flashing as the aura storm grew faster. Adalaide dodged away from Heavy Metal's attack, and he was soon swamped with more guards. The slender woman made it to Keyda as one of the guards lifted a sword for the final blow.

" _Don't kill her!"_ she yelled angrily, and the guard turned and lowered her sword. Adalaide fixed Keyda with a superior stare and the younger girl glared back as she continued to fight those holding her.

"We need her alive…but I suppose we don't need her _unharmed…"_ a cruel smile played at Adalaide's lips. "It'll be harder for you to escape again with two broken legs…won't it? Or perhaps we could blind you…or cut off your hands. Yes, there are ways to make you a little more _submissive…"_

The Aura storm increased as Keyda continued to fight, but more opposing guards had grabbed her, and she couldn't get away as Adalaide raised her sword.

The taller woman heard something behind her and whipped around right before Heavy Metal's strike came down on her. He wasn't expecting her to turn, and her sword sliced across his middle.

 _"NO!"_

Keyda's scream echoed in the courtyard as Heavy Metal grunted in pain and staggered backwards, his sword dropping as he put pressure on his middle to try to stave the bleeding. Adalaide smirked at him and was about to go for the final killing blow when the storm that had been whipping around Keyda exploded.

* * *

Cole ran through the hallways, trying to figure out where everyone was. He was headed towards the dungeons when he heard what sounded like an explosion echo down the halls. He turned towards the sound, his heart pounding.

"Keyds…"

He took off running towards the barracks.

* * *

Adalaide and those who had been holding Keyda were blasted yards away from her. She dropped to her knees; the outblast of Hatred had drained a lot of her energy, but she grit her teeth and struggled to her feet as she made her way over to where her Captain of the Guard had fallen to the ground. The scars on his face showed up even darker as his skin took on an ashen look. He was still conscious…but his breathing was shallow and it looked like he was losing a lot of blood.

"Hey… _Hey!"_ she said, eyes wide with panic and determination as she reached him. "Don't you dare die…"

He tried to chuckle, but it was lost as he coughed, and her heart pounded in fear as she saw the trickle of blood out of the corner of his mouth.

"S'was a pleasure to serve ya…" he slurred, and she shook her head, moving his hands away from the wound. Her hands shook as she looked at it. She had seen worse…surely she could fix this…

She needed to stop the bleeding, but she wasn't sure she could just cauterize a stomach wound. Heavy Metal coughed again and she exhaled shakily. She didn't have many other options.

Her hands lit up with flames and she pressed both down on the wound on his stomach. He lurched and yelled out in pain, his eyes beginning to take on a glazed look. She pulled her hands away from the wound, but it was still seeping a little and she shook her head, unsure of how to fix it. She felt lost and sick and tears of frustration began to fall. She put her hands back on the wound, gritting her teeth as she ushered a more powerful flame source. He screamed again and this time when she pulled away the wound looked like it had stopped bleeding. She had no idea what the internal damage was, and her hands shook with adrenaline as she tried to think of what else she could do.

"Keyda…I've done things…I'm not proud of…" he muttered before coughing again. She clenched her jaw. She had known Heavy Metal as long as she had known the Baron; he had always been there, on the edges of the tyrant's command, carrying out his every wish and threat…

"Dying is something else you won't be proud of." She snapped, not sure what else to say. "Just…just hang on…"

She looked up to see Adalaide approaching and her eyes flashed again. The other woman shook her head scornfully, holding her arm with one hand while the other firmly clutched her sword. Her arm had been burned pretty badly in the blast, and her eyebrow had a gash across it from the landing.

"He had his chance to avoid this fate…" she pointed out, and Keyda's eyes darted around as Adalaide was joined by other dragon masters. Those loyal to her tried to reach her, but opposing guards fought with them, keeping them at bay. Adalaide sneered at Keyda, who was trying to decide if she had enough energy to fight these final opposers off herself.

"You're weak from that outburst…no use pretending you aren't. You're on your own…so now you get to choose whether you're going to come quietly or whether you're going to…"

" _Stay away from her_!"

Keyda felt a jolt of relief and she turned at the sound of Cole's voice. He came barreling out of the barracks and into the field, his arms flashing threateningly. She turned back to Adalaide and slowly stood, her hands flaming once again.

"I've never been one to come quietly," she murmured and the dragon masters launched their attack. Cole reached her as she blasted a few guards back, and she looked over at him with worry and relief.

"Where have you been!? And what happened to your eye…"

"I'll explain later _…"_ Cole said, using his earth punch to knock two other villains out of his way. He realized that he must be sporting a black eye from Dorhn's punch. "Are you ok?!"

"Fine…but Cole, I need you to get Heavy Metal out of here…"

He looked over as she pointed to the figure on the battlefield. Cole clenched his jaw; the guy did not look like he was in good shape.

"I can't leave you…"

"Just get him to the barracks at least!" Keyda asked angrily, dodging the swing of a mace. "He's going to get trampled!"

Cole finally sighed and ran over to the guard. Heavy Metal was unconscious and Cole grunted as he wrapped his arms under the Oni's and began dragging him quickly to the barracks door. He made it through and managed to get Heavy Metal on one of the dragon master's sleeping mats, and then headed back out of the door to the fray. He ducked as a sword flashed at him, narrowly missing his neck.

"Well if it isn't the slave's little outsider pet…" Adalaide hissed, and Cole glared at her as he powered his arms back up. It was painful using his earth punch with how raw his arms were…but there was little he could do about it given the situation. He threw a punch and the slender woman jumped back out of the way.

"So glad you finally showed up…it will make everything so much smoother once we get her back in her little cage…"

"Funny…Dorhn told me the exact same thing. Right before he _died."_

Adalaide's eyes widened and Cole's attack finally hit home, throwing her backwards. He raced back over to Keyda, who was struggling to keep three dragon masters at bay. He grabbed one of them and spun once, using the added momentum to launch the guy into another guard that was running towards them.

"What happened? Why are all the dragon masters…"

"There was a rebellion. Heavy Metal and I got locked up and the ring leader came here to nab the sympathizers….but they weren't expecting us to escape."

"Did they hurt you?"

Keyda paused at the concern in Cole's voice, and she turned to see him looking her up and down, as if searching for some injury. She finally shook her head.

"No…but they got Heavy Metal pretty badly…"

Cole knocked out another guard. "Yeah, I noticed…." he muttered regretfully and his arms powered down as he looked for his next target. It was then Keyda had a good view of his raw, bleeding arms, and her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh my gosh…." she looked up at him as he clenched his jaw, not making eye contact. "What on earth happened to you, Cole?!"

"I was at Phos's…and we…" he trailed off as Keyda sent a blast that skimmed past his face on its way to hit a guard behind him. "Well, we had a bit of a disagreement."

"Disagreement _how?"_

"Disagreement like he knocked me out and tied me up and was gonna keep me there the rest of the night." Cole explained bitterly. "Oh yeah…and he threatened to kill me on several occasions and actually _attempted_ to do so as I escaped…"

"What!?" Her heart plummeted. They couldn't even trust Phos?! Who on earth _could_ they turn to for help in this crazy, messed up realm?!

"It's ok, Keyds…I'm fine…"

"Did Dorhn…"

"Come to get me? Yeah…" Cole shook his head at the memory as they continued fighting. "He's dead now…Phos killed him…"

"He did?"

Keyda had no love for the hulking dragon master….especially not now that all this rebellion stuff had gone down. But hearing that Phos had actually _killed_ someone…

"Look out!" Cole said suddenly, and Keyda ducked without hesitation as Cole launched a blast of earth at the dragon master. The guard grunted as the heavy material sent her backwards and Cole shook his head.

"We need to get out of here…there's too many of them…"

Keyda's eyes flashed as she shook her head.

"Then the fortress will fall, Cole…I can't let that happen."

Cole frowned, but he whipped into a spinjitzu tornado and used it to mow down three more dragon masters. But even though they blasted people backwards or out of the way, the rebellious guards just got back up and charged them again.

A mist was rolling into the courtyard, the fine particles lit up by the light of the full moon. Cole frowned…he had never seen anything like that in this realm. He realized with a start that it was hard to see Keyda.

"Keyds?!" he yelled and he saw a flash of purple to his left. He reached her side and she looked over at him, concerned.

"I can't see much…" she pointed out. "This is really…"

Her thoughts were cut off as screams echoed in the night. They whirled around, trying to figure out what was happening. More terrified and pained yells rang out, and they could see flashes of purple in the mist. Cole grasped Keyda's hand tightly in one of his, and her other hand gripped her sword.

"What…"

They saw a violet bolt of what looked like horizontal lightning strike a dragon master to their right, and he yelled before crashing to the ground. Then the bolt was suddenly coming towards them.

It hit Keyda before either of them could think to react. She screamed and Cole grabbed her, trying to protect her from whatever the strange power was.

" _Keyda!"_

She went limp, and would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't there holding her. The bolt of lightning darted off, not bothering with Cole at all. His heart pounded as he watched it disappear back into the mist, and he looked back down at the Oni in his arms. She was unconscious, and he slowly lowered them both to the ground so he could check her pulse. He did so with a trembling hand, and his eyes closed in relief when he felt it. She was alive…but what the heck was going on?

The courtyard had fallen silent and the mist was slowly fading. Cole held Keyda as he looked around in vain. He needed to get them both to safety…he had started calling out to his dragon when he heard someone approaching. He clenched his jaw, peering into the swirling mist.

"…Phos?"

It was the only person that it _could_ be…right?

"I suppose I could be…do you know the language of ancient Oni, then?"

Cole's mouth went dry; he had never heard this voice before. In the mist he could finally make out a figure; it was tall, with what appeared to be one horn on their head. The other horn was broken at the base, the jagged edge visible.

The woman came closer, and inhaled deeply.

"The power of Pure Hatred…it's been awhile since I have experienced it on the outside…"

Cole's grip around Keyda tightened and his arms powered up as he glared, wary and protective. In response the woman laughed in a lighthearted way that was almost charming. The sound chilled him to the bone.

"How cute…you think I'm here for _her._ No…I have access to Pure Hatred already…I've come for something far _rarer_ …"

The mist had finally faded enough that he could make out what the woman looked like. Her one horn gleamed like ivory in the moonlight, carved with intricate designs. She wore loose robes and her black hair was long and straight, with a thin braid going down one side of her face. There was some kind of metallic strands woven in the braid that matched the woman's flashing gold eyes.

"Who are you?"

She laughed once again.

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask someone's name before you've offered up your own?"

He called for the Guardian more urgently, and she tilted her head, amused.

"So there is a connection...I thought there might be. At any rate I took precautions…not that the beast would necessarily come anyways. We have a complicated past, he and I…"

The realization hit hard, and Cole swallowed.

"You're…you're the Alchemist, aren't you?"

Something flickered across her face.

"I haven't been called that in a long time…" she admitted, voice low. Cole was struggling to process everything that was going on. He called for his guardian again, but nothing seemed to be working…how was he going to get them out of here?

She was coming closer, and he tried to decide whether it would be better to fight or to take Keyda and flee. She shook her head, inhaling once again.

"Oh…such fear…" she smiled sadly. "I'm not going to harm you. Now, stand up so I can get a good look at you."

He sat frozen in place, Keyda still in his arms, his mind screaming that he needed to do something, but he didn't know what. Should he attack? Would he even stand a chance against whatever mysterious magical arsenal she might have? But what chance did he have of escaping her on foot, especially after seeing the spell that had taken out Keyda and the rest? He glanced around as the mist disappeared entirely and he could see all the other Oni strewn around the practice grounds.

"What did you do to them?"

His voice was angry and guarded, and the Alchemist grinned as if she was happy that he noticed.

"A complex spell…took me a while to get the right emotional sources in the right balance, but it's quite effective at stilling a crowd, is it not?"

He glared at her and she tutted at his expression.

"They'll be fine…I'm no pleasure killer." Her countenance suddenly sobered as her eyes flashed. "Now get up…it'll be time for us to be going soon enough…"

His shook his head, arms powering up once again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Her fists began glowing, and he realized he needed to move. He jumped to his feet, leaving Keyda on the ground; he hoped that if he was the Alchemist's true target she would leave Keyda alone. He tried to decide how to best defeat the tall woman; at this point doing so was probably his only chance.

The Alchemist suddenly relaxed, grasping her necklace with her eyes closed. He clenched his jaw; no doubt she was preparing some magical attack. He launched a large elemental attack, but as the earth raced towards her the Alchemist's eyes flew open, glowing purple. She blasted the attack into dust and suddenly the hand on the necklace drew back, pulling a kind of green magic from the ornament before she sent it blasting towards him. He dove out of the way, and had barely managed to make it back to his feet, preparing to do spinjitzu, as something hit him from behind. The strange green power had doubled back on him and he realized with panic that he was frozen in place. His heart pounded in his ears as the Alchemist drew nearer, a smile playing at her lips.

"Generally this spell is impossible to complete without constant attention and crystalline vessels…but I stumbled upon a replica that achieves the same outcome using the power of Fear. Isn't it just incredible what can be accomplished with a little research and experimentation?"

He tried in vain to pull away as she reached out a hand to touch his face. He swallowed uncomfortably as she closed her eyes, finding his pulse on his neck.

"It's amazing…" she finally breathed, and Cole willed his body to move, to _get away._ She didn't seem to notice his discomfort as she continued. "To have an element tied with every fiber within you, so perfectly meshed. It leads to so many _questions…_ Can elements be held by any person…or is there something unique about your makeup that leads it to be so bound to you? How did you become the chosen vessel in the first place?…"

It felt like his whole body was buzzing with adrenaline and the need to escape…but Cole remained fixed to the spot. He had a flash back to Keyda on Phos's table…

"I wish you wouldn't be so afraid…." the Alchemist murmured, brushing his hair out of his face to get a better look at his glowing scar. "I would never hurt you…you're too _rare._ I've certainly learned my lesson with being careless with prize subjects…" Her brow furrowed slightly as her fingers feathered across the dark bruise along his cheekbone. "Such heathens…how could they bruise such a perfect specimen…."

He kept his eyes closed as he continued to strain against the spell. She shook her head at his vain struggle.

"An elemental master is hard to come by…I couldn't just pass up the opportunity," she leaned in to whisper. "Do you realize what happened last time someone mixed the full golden power with Oni magic? A _Godling_ was born. The possibilities are endless…and a pure element in such a convenient package…"

She trailed off as he continued to fight the spell, face contorted with concentration and desperation. She sighed in a pitying way.

"It's hard for you to picture it…I know. But together we are going to discover great things..."

" _NO."_

He screamed out for his guardian in his mind, wishing that Phos or Wu or _someone_ would show up and do something…

"You'll be defiant at first…they always are," she mused aloud. "But all that will be solved once your memories are removed…you can't pine for what you don't remember, can you?"

The threat hit home. He finally looked at her, eyes wide with terror. She smiled comfortingly.

"I know it _sounds_ cruel…but it's more merciful in the long run. You won't be coming back from where we're going, and I'd hate for you to have to remember everything you left behind…"

She glanced up suddenly, looking at the moon.

"Almost time," she said with a grin. "And then we can get started…"


	13. Chapter 13

34

 _I have no idea what the Alchemist would be able to do once they had access to a pure element! Don't you see?! If they get ahold of you, it could spell doom for this realm…_

Phos's words came to Cole's mind and he tried desperately to think of something that he could do to get out of this…but the more he struggled in vain to free himself, the more a small worm of despair grew in his chest. He didn't regret coming back for Keyda-who knows what the rebels would have done to her if he hadn't shown up-but…

He could see Keyda from his frozen position; she was still exactly where he had left her, unmoving in the moonlight. In fact, there were bodies all around him, and it was impossible to know who had fallen in the battle and who had been struck down by the Alchemist…it felt like he was frozen in a graveyard. He looked over at where the Alchemist was fiddling with her ornamental arm bands. Each was inlaid with a different stone and he wondered if they worked like her strange necklace. She was concentrating on two of them, trying to ease power out of them for who _knows_ what. He tried to swallow. He couldn't move, Keyda was unconscious, and no one was coming to help him…but he could still talk. He had talked Yang down long ago…maybe he could do the same with this crazy woman.

"Um…"

Her eyes darted up at him and away from her armbands, and she raised an eyebrow. His mind went totally blank and he tried to figure out what on earth he could say.

"Yes?" She asked with a patronizing expression. It reminded him of someone….

She was still looking at him and he realized he needed to say something…but what could he possibly say that would make this maniac back down?

"Doing this…it isn't…" he swallowed again. "It isn't _right._ I mean, you're basically…"

"Right?" Her voice cut in sharply. She looked amused but her eyes flashed. "Who says it isn't right?"

He hesitated a moment and tried a different approach.

"There's got to be another way…some way that doesn't involve kidnapping and hurting people…and trying to destroy the realm…"

He cursed himself for being so bad at talking. Why did he ever think he could do this? She started walking towards him and he regretted opening his mouth.

"Destroy? No, my dear Ahsakar…I am seeking to _transform_ this realm. Look around you; can you not see the potential here? Sometimes sacrifices are required to achieve great things…but at the end of the day all the best transformations involve risk and change…"

"But…"

She had reached him now, and she gently put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm afraid you aren't going to talk me out of this…I've had a long time to think about it already. Don't fret too much…we are going to discover so many amazing things together. I hope that it will be with you that I finally discover how to break the banishing spell that keeps me in exile…"

She took in his nauseated expression and shook her head, the way an adult would at a child's irrational fears or silly thoughts. She glanced back up at the moon and tilted her head.

"We have a bit of time still…perhaps I can show you what I mean…"

She removed her hand from his mouth and Cole's blood ran cold as both her hands began to glow.

"No… _don't…_ "

"Shhh…." she hushed, placing her hands on either side of his head. They felt icy despite the flame-like Oni power, and Cole's vision began blurring in and out. It was the strangest sensation…it didn't _hurt_ , necessarily…but it felt _wrong…_

" _Stop…"_ he mumbled; his tongue felt thick and he was struggling keeping his eyes focused. He willed himself not to give in, not to let her in his head…

Her expression flickered and she sighed.

"Relax …" she murmured, her hands growing brighter. He closed his eyes as he fought to keep her influence out of him.

"This is exactly why things will be a lot easier when your memories are gone…" she explained with mild irritation. "These spells are complex enough without you _fighting me_ …"

She was winning; the icy tendrils of her power seemed to be invading deeper. He felt a jolt of sick terror…this was it; she was going to take him. He'd never see Keyda again…even if she found him someday it would be too late…

Despair gave way to further inner freezing, and she smiled encouragingly.

"There you go…" she cooed. She began closing her fists, the spell nearly complete…

"Evynn….that's _enough."_

Shock caused the spell to break, her train of thought shattered. Cole gasped as if coming up for air, the darkness and bitter spell fading as his vision cleared. The Alchemist clenched her jaw and finally addressed the newcomer, though she didn't turn around to face him.

"Well…look who came out of his _hole._ You've been hiding for so long… _y_ ou'll have to forgive me if I don't remember _your_ name."

As his mind cleared, Cole looked over and caught sight of an ancient Oni with a satchel, eyes flashing violet in the shadows.

"Phos…"

His voice betrayed his relief; sure, the old Healer might have only come all this way to kill him, but at this point he much preferred the cantankerous old Oni to this mad scientist chick. The Alchemist finally turned to face the Healer, looking amused while her eyes burned with Hatred.

"Oh…so _you're_ the one he calls Phos? So cute you let him call you that…how else have you misled him?"

Phos didn't react to the woman's sweetly bitter words as he came closer.

"So dramatic…" he muttered, and her eyes flashed in fury as he continued. "You know why I'm here. Get away from the Elemental Master or…"

She laughed again, sounding as lighthearted as ever.

"You think I would leave him now? This is the opportunity I've waited over a century for…"

He rolled his eyes. "Guess you'll be waiting a little longer. You know I can't let you take him and destroy him like you did so many others…for what?! Your misguided 'discoveries'?!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"You've always done this…painted me as some _monster._ That's all you seem to see me as…all you _ever saw._ And yet I KNOW you have the same thoughts, have realized the potential here…" she shook her head in anger. "You cannot have been around this pure elemental source without thinking of the possibilities…I _know_ you have!"

"Unlike you, I actually learned how to control myself," Phos countered dryly, reaching into his satchel. She scoffed.

"You've waited decades to find me, old man; I've been searching for you ever since you sent me to that nightmarish wasteland, and now you show up tonight of all times. So I guess the question is, are you just bent on keeping me from obtaining my goals, or do you really care about whether or not the boy gets destroyed?"

Her hand had snaked into Cole's hair and she grabbed tightly, as if she were afraid that Cole would disappear at any given minute. Phos's expression darkened as he continued to rummage in his bag. She shook her head.

"No…I suppose that's a stupid question, isn't it? And you were always so _angry_ when I asked those. The truth is you don't have the capacity to care…not about some Ahsakar…not about your own _daughter!"_

Phos narrowed his eyes and her voice dropped.

"Did you tell him all about me? About how _horrible_ I was…the people that I _hurt…_ " she shook her head. "You were always so eager to point out my supposed flaws…but did you tell him about your part? About the things you did…how you crippled me and banished me—your own _child—_ while sealing the spell with your own _name_?!"

"You left me no choice!" Phos yelled back.

The grip on Cole's hair tightened, and he grimaced at the pain as his mind tried to catch up. He had been wrong; the Alchemist wasn't the person who killed Phos's daughter. His stomach lurched as he processed the truth; the Alchemist _was_ Phos's daughter.

"I hope it's been worth it, spending those years hidden and nameless among your dusty scrolls…." she shook her head. "If you had just listened to me, the realm would not be in this destitute state! But instead you turned all the others against me, and forced me to live out eternity in a _nightmare_ …"

"I believe I said _that's enough."_ Phos's voice was sharp and cold as he pulled out the Ivory hilted knife from his satchel. At the sight of it the Alchemist took a slight step backwards before laughing bitterly.

"So that's what you did with my horn…" she murmured, raising a patronizing eyebrow. "You know you can't kill me…"

"But I can kill him."

She shook her head.

"So you don't care about him, after all. It doesn't matter…you'd have to get past me to even _touch_ him and I've been plotting how to finally end your miserable life ever since you banished me."

He scoffed. "You always were one for wasting time…" he muttered. She released Cole as her fists erupted with power.

"Perhaps…but if you were so sure I couldn't figure it out, why have you spent so many years _hiding_ from me?" she asked quietly. His grip tightened on the dagger and she smiled. "Are you afraid, ' _Phos'?"_

"Not of anything you could do to me," he muttered and she shook her head.

"Maybe you should be."

The attack came quickly and Phos lurched out of the way, surprisingly spry despite his ancient age. He scowled and looked up at the moon.

"You don't have much time to try, do you?" he asked blandly. "Once the moon reaches its apex you will be returned…"

"At least this time I won't be going alone," she retorted, giving a sharp smile as she drew a deep purple power out of one of her armbands. Phos exhaled in a tired way before giving the dagger a shake, power sparking out around its edges.

Aura winds were picking up and Cole couldn't tell which Oni was causing it…or if it was stemming from something else entirely. He had hoped that with the Alchemist's attention elsewhere he would be able to escape…or at least move. However, he found that all he could do was watch as the fight began.

Evynn's long hair floated in the wind as she unleashed her attack. But rather than a blast, her hand twirled with the spell and the long tendrils of magic lashed towards Phos like nearly-black snakes. He struck quickly with the dagger, severing the head of one while spinning out of the way of the other's strike. It reared and the dagger sliced through its middle, dissolving it to nothingness.

"And here I thought you've been practicing…" he muttered, and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Makes it easy when you've got my horn to counter my attacks…" she pointed out before whipping her arms up. A large flood of power erupted from her and poured towards the Master Healer who muttered something under his breath while one hand dug into his bag and threw a few crystals into the air. The flood hit him and he grunted in annoyance and pain, but his spell kicked in and the crystals began glowing and levitating in the air, a thin strand of lightning connecting them. Phos relaxed as the crystal net forced the cruel aura away from him.

"Not as fast as you once were," Evynn noted smugly and he shook his head at her in irritation.

"You're just as cocky as always."

"Better cocky than dead."

She clenched her fist and the swirling flood around his net of protection constricted. Phos's brows furrowed in concentration to keep it from crushing his spell. His teeth ground together as he held up the daggerless hand towards the net, flat palmed. It glowed with aura and the crystals changed from glowing white to blazing red.

Cole watched the proceedings with a pounding heart. He wasn't sure how this was going to end…and he wasn't sure who he should even be rooting for. He looked around suddenly at the Oni on the ground, but they hadn't moved or woken up. He felt a jolt of panic as another thought lashed through his mind…what if Keyda didn't wake up? The Alchemist had said they'd be fine…but he wasn't sure he really trusted her to be honest…

"Using Anger? Seems you're kicking it up a notch…" Evynn cooed at her father, tightening her fist. A vein bulged in Phos's neck as the power constricted further. The Alchemist's smile grew at seeing his discomfort. "Anger all on its own isn't going to be enough…" she continued.

"Did you think all these bitter lines up in exile? They feel a bit _forced…"_ Phos retorted as the dark power around him pulled tighter.

"Sometimes I wonder if we stripped away all your sarcasm if there would even be anything left…"

Phos grunted in frustration as the outside power seemed to seep into one of the crystals, turning it deep purple. It began sparking and shaking, the net of protection near it shorting out.

"Seems you finally discovered Pure Hatred…" he pointed out dryly, his hand shaking slightly as he tried to keep the rest of the net together.

"Yes…" she smiled blithely as her hair whipped around her in the aura winds. "It's one of the only things I _gained_ out of your betrayal…"

Cole watched as another crystal seemed to short out, and aura winds becoming stronger. He glanced over at the Alchemist's triumphant expression and back at the struggling Healer.

"C'mon Phos…" he muttered.

"Not much time left," Evynn pointed out, glancing at the moon. "But I would love to see you crippled before I get sent back to that wasteland…"

Another crystal sparked and darkened, and Phos's eyes narrowed as the malicious power pressed further inward. Then he looked up at his daughter and let out a patronizing chuckle before disappearing.

Cole's stomach lurched, thinking that somehow the Alchemist had destroyed the ancient Oni after all. However, the tall woman near him let out a frustrated scoff as she dropped her arms, the swirling Hatred dissipating. She looked around, her robes whipping in the continued storm.

"Where've you transported to, you old…"

Her words died in her throat as she threw out a desperate blast to knock away the dagger that would have buried itself into Cole's back in the next instant. She stepped in front of the Elemental Master, shaking her head disappointedly at the Healer who had reappeared a few yards away.

"Nice try..." she said darkly, and then she glanced up at the moon. "Seems my time is up…but I'm sure this won't be our only rendezvous, father…"

Phos had recovered the dagger, eyes flashing as he reached into his bag again, presumably for another weapon. The Alchemist narrowed her eyes and began drawing power from her bands and necklace, forming some kind of barrier. Cole watched as the swirling shield came down around them and his heart sank. He wished he could at least turn around to see what Phos was doing, but he was still infuriatingly frozen in place.

The Alchemist was breathing harder as the aura storm continued to wrap around their little bubble, and she shook her head at her father, who was glowering from outside the force field. She turned to Cole, who was straining desperately one last time against her spell.

"Don't worry…" she said kindly, touching his face. "He can't get to you in here…and soon it will be too late for him to do _anything_ anyways."

Behind them both, Phos had dropped to his knees and began to whip items out of his bag.

Cole wanted to say something...but he couldn't think over the alarm pounding in his head. He could see the Alchemist, and to his horror her outline was becoming more smoky, as if the storm around them were about to suck her away. He glanced down and realized that the same smoke was wafting off of him and he let out a panicked moan, feeling horrified and nauseous.

Evynn smiled sympathetically.

"It doesn't hurt…" she whispered.

Phos finished the arrangement in the dirt, not even wasting the seconds to glance up at the two figures within the force field. He opened the vial and poured it around the rune made of crystals, and the acid hissed as it formed a circle in the dirt. The purple jewel glittered from the middle of the group and Phos clenched his jaw as he stabbed the dagger into its place in the arrangement.

The Alchemist turned to see what the Ancient Healer was up to. She couldn't see very well through the storm and shield, but as Phos sent power into the crystals the rune lit up. Her eyes widened.

"It's not possible…" she murmured, but she didn't get much farther than that. The power shot through the crystals at an alarming rate before launching into the deep purple stone in the middle.

The pain came out of nowhere and Cole screamed in agony; it felt like his blood was boiling. Evynn's eyes flashed and she tried to blast through the force field to get to the rune, but more of her was disappearing and she couldn't get the attack to obey. The power in the purple stone shot out like an electric pulse to both the small jar of hair and the dagger's hilt. The Alchemist grabbed her head and dropped to her knees, eyes smarting with pain.

The storm continued to spin around them, though it was hard for Cole to notice anything through the agony. Just as he was on the brink of passing out, the torment subsided and he dropped to the earth, conscious but drained. The force field crumbled around them and Phos stood nearby, watching it all with a stony expression. The Alchemist had all but disappeared when she looked up and met her father's eyes, her gaze full of loathing.

"I _hate you_ …"

The Master Healer looked away as the storm enveloped his daughter. A few moments later the storm suddenly dissipated, leaving no trace of the Alchemist in the moonlit field.

35

The silence was deafening in the aftermath of the apex. Cole pushed himself up with shaky arms; he felt like he had been hit by a train.

Phos walked over to the rune, now cold and dull in the dirt. He leaned down and ripped the dagger out of the ground, spinning it distractedly as he stared at it, lost in thought. He heard Cole groan and he looked over at the Elemental Master.

Cole couldn't quite make it to sitting position; he stared at the ground, leaning heavily on his arms. He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, fixing Phos with a wary look.

The Master Healer stopped right in front of him, scoffing slightly. Cole clenched his jaw as Phos lowered himself to the boy's level, eyes flashing slightly as he studied the dagger in his hand.

"I knew exactly what you were when you showed up with Syn, all those months ago…" the Healer started cooly, looking over at last to meet Cole's eye. "I almost decided to kill you then. Had I knew how much trouble you would be, I would have." The ancient Oni sank backwards. "I have half a mind to kill you now."

"Yeah?" Cole's voice came out quietly as he struggled to push himself the rest of the way up. A jolt of adrenaline finally assisted him into sitting positon, though he knew he didn't stand a chance if the Healer attacked now.

"You _stubborn…._ " Phos started, and then sighed, irritated. "You risked everything and nearly lost, boy; I guess now we know how you earned the name 'Idiot'…"

"Why didn't you tell me? That the Alchemist…that she's…"

"Because it was none of your business!" Phos snapped angrily, his grip on the dagger tightening. Cole stopped talking, swallowing as his eyes flicked between the weapon and the Oni. Phos rolled his eyes.

"I ain't actually gonna kill you, kid…I need you to take the fall for all of this."

Cole's brow furrowed in confusion and Phos gestured to the bodies still strewn around them.

"All _this_ , Idiot…it didn't just happen, and no one can know about the Alchemist. In fact, they can't even know about _my_ part in these happenings…"

"Why can't they…"

"When people know about dark forces, they tend to seek them out." Phos said darkly. "No need to give any power-seeking saps the idea. No, the blame'll fall on you, the mysterious Ahsakar: _Outsider_ …"

Cole sighed.

"But I _didn't_ do this…I would never be able to replicate it…"

Phos snorted.

"You don't need to replicate it, fool…people know what you did in the gorge months ago. They've seen your scar, your arms, the elemental attacks and that spin-whatsit…you obviously have powers and no one has bothered to figure out what their limits are. No, you don't need to prove anything, the fault will fall on you naturally; all you have to do is let people think that way."

Cole frowned and Phos rolled his eyes.

"It'll work out in your favor, in the end." He spoke slowly in a patronizingly explicit way. "After what these Oni experienced at 'your hand' there won't be many eager to rebel in the future."

Cole didn't reply as he looked over at where Keyda was, still silent on the ground.

"What'd the Alchemist do to them? Are they…"

Phos scratched his chin, frowning thoughtfully.

"They're not dead," he mused, voice low. He stood and walked over to the closest Oni, feeling their pulse. He put his hand above their chest, flat-palmed, and frowned.

"She's compromised their aura source…"

"What?! What does that mean?!..."

Phos gave Cole a withering look.

"If you would just shut up and _listen_ …" he muttered before glancing back down at the fallen dragon master. "All Oni have a kind of aura core, even if their powers aren't unlocked. Whatever the Alchemist did knocked them out by compromising that core. It's a problem that will fix itself naturally…but it will take time." Phos looked around at all the bodies. "Gives you time to get them all locked up, eh?"

Cole looked around as well, heart sinking. He knew that some of these dragon masters were loyal, but he had no idea which ones. And there was no way he'd have the energy to move them anytime soon.

"So Keyda will be alright?" he asked, and Phos scoffed at the boy's worried tone.

"Eventually."

"Eventually?" Cole ran a hand through his hair, feeling sick. His expression changed as his fingers came across something.

"What the…" he muttered, pulling a small braid out of his hair, trying to look at it. Phos walked back over to him.

"Careful with that!" the Healer snapped, and Cole looked up, confused.

"What the heck is it? How did you…"

Phos pulled the braid out of Cole's hand, studying it.

"The braid holds the spell, fool…it will stay for years unless _you_ pull it out…"

"Spell? What spell?"

Phos closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to keep his temper.

"The one that kept you from getting _sucked into exile_ …" he said carefully, tone sharp. "What…you think the Alchemist just left you behind after all that?"

Cole fell silent as Phos studied the braid a few moments longer before dropping it and continuing.

"It's a protection spell, bound specifically to you. The Alchemist won't be able to influence you as long as it is in force…in fact, she won't be able to _touch_ you…"

"So it's like a…magical restraining order?" Cole asked, and Phos rolled his eyes.

"Sure…if you want to whittle it down to an _extremely_ simplified metaphor, it's like a 'magical restraining order.'" He said sarcastically. "And I almost wasn't able to get it completed. If you had _just stayed put…"_

"You could have just done the spell sooner!" Cole countered and Phos narrowed his eyes.

"It's a complicated spell, fool, one that must be completed when the moon is at its apex during a solstice. Spells are strongest around the times that they are cast, so in order for it to rival the Alchemist it had to be cast during the solstice when _she_ was at her strongest…"

"Why do you keep calling her that?"

Phos fell silent, and he gave Cole a murderous look. The Elemental Master swallowed.

"I mean….I already know that she's…"

"I call her what she _is._ " Phos said quietly, his tone making it clear he wasn't going to discuss it further. Cole fingered his new braid unconsciously, and the Healer slapped his hand away.

" _Leave it alone_. If you take out the braid the spell will unravel," he reminded forcefully. Cole looked around, a realization hitting home.

"Do all Oni braids hold spells?"

Phos stood and dusted himself off. "Not anymore, I reckon. Back in ancient times Healers would use braids to hold spells. Kahzym the first noticed them and thought they'd make a nice symbol for a united nation, so he encouraged everyone to wear them. The tradition still holds, it seems…though I doubt most Oni nowadays know what the braids represent."

He turned and looked over at where Keyda was still on the ground.

"Speaking of the nation…the sooner you two get bound, the better."

Cole gave a start, having a hard time keeping up with Phos's continuously changing train of thought.

"What? Phos, I already told you…"

"This about more than just you and your silly fears!" Phos snapped. "Why do you think I let you live when you first showed up? As inconvenient as it is…you and that childish ruler are the only two people who will be able to get this realm where it needs to be."

Cole's face contorted in confusion and Phos sighed exasperatedly.

"This nation…it used to be something you could be proud to be a part of. But it's slowly crumbled into the degenerate mess it is today. And as much as I hate to admit it, you and she are in a position to make the necessary changes before we fall into complete ruin." He shook his head. "I mean you both need a lot of work; you need to know our history, and she needs to learn control…but the potential is there…"

"But why are you so adamant we get bound?" Cole asked. He had finally regained enough strength to push himself to his feet. "We've been _making_ changes….I don't see why we have to…"

"You can only accomplish so much from the sidelines!" Phos snapped. "In order to achieve what needs to be done, you will have to take on a more relevant role…

"Then _you_ fix the realm!" Cole challenged. "You've got the knowledge _and_ control, so why don't you just…"

"Not allowed to get involved in politics." Phos cut in. "So I guess you can consider this as me being _indirectly_ involved…"

"But…"

"Enough!" Phos said, putting a hand to his head in irritation. "I've wasted enough of my time on you…"

The Healer went to go and Cole looked around at those on the ground. He remembered something and called out, hoping Phos would stop. The ancient oni did, irritated.

"What _now?!"_

"There's someone else who really needs your help…"

* * *

It was only an hour or two till sunrise by the time Phos made it back to his tent, sore and weary. The walk to and from the fortress was exhausting enough…but his fight with the Alchemist had left him drained. She had gotten better, he had to admit. It would have been a different story if he hadn't brought her horn with him.

He pushed open the tent flap and realized as he came in that the children had never made a fire; the tent was as cold inside as the chilly outside air. He sighed in irritation and made his way into the back of the tent.

Hershel and Syn were curled up next to each other, both fast asleep. Syn's nose was pink from the cold and Phos shook his head, scoffing in annoyance. He pulled some boxes off of a buried trunk in the corner and opened the large chest to reveal some old blankets and furs. He pulled one out off the top and walked back over to the two children. He hesitated, dropping to his knees as he tugged Syn's dress up to check Hershel's bandaging job. The wound wasn't deep and the blood on the bandages was dry. Satisfied, he put the dress back in place and threw the heavy blanket over the two small forms.

"Stupid kids…" he muttered. Why didn't they make a fire? What good would they be to him if they came down with fever? Syn sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to her brother, who had one arm around her. Phos reached over and brushed the hair out of the boy's face. He had come close to discovery today. They were going to have to be more careful.

He pushed himself back up, wincing at the pain in his joints. It was all a mess…but at least the main crisis had been avoided. He collapsed into the nearby armchair, pulling the dagger out of his satchel before tossing the bag into a corner. He studied the hilt, rubbing a thumb over the engravings as he sat lost in thought. He was physically and mentally drained, but he sat back in the chair and waited for dawn to wake the children. He knew already that sleep would not come to him that night.

* * *

Cole heard the dragon roar and immediately headed to the front entrance. He pulled open the door as Wu was approaching.

"Sensei…" Cole breathed, his voice weary with relief. The Dragon Master took one look at his pupil and shook his head. Cole's arms looked raw and torn, his hair and clothes were in a state, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Cole…what's…"

"I don't know how much my Guardian told you," Cole interrupted, ushering Wu inside. "But there was this rebellion…and…and all this other _mess…_ but basically the fortress is defenseless at the moment because all the dragon masters are in the dungeons and I still don't know how we're going to tell them apart and I guess we really can't till they wake up but I don't know when that will be…"

" _Cole."_ Wu said firmly, interrupting the Elemental Master's rambling explanation. The older man stopped walking and Cole turned back to look at him as Wu continued. "You can fill me in on the details tomorrow…you need to go get some sleep."

"But…"

"You aren't going to do anybody any good in the state your in." Wu insisted and Cole sighed. Wu continued in a gentler tone. "I can hold things from here…go get some rest."

Cole nodded slowly and finally looked up to give his sensei a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Wu replied, and Cole turned to head down the hallway. He had been longing for his bed ever since Phos had left the night before, but there had been too much to do in the aftermath of everything that had gone down. Even now he turned in the opposite direction of his bedroom, instead making his way up to the Ruler's quarters. He pushed the heavy door open and looked over at the bed, hoping to see Keyda awake or at least moving. But she was in the same position that he had left her in and he sighed as he shut the door, moving a heavy piece of furniture in front of it. He felt safer now that Wu was here…but after everything that had gone down, he felt he couldn't be too careful.

He reached the armchair that he had moved earlier to be next to the bed and sat heavily.

"Wu's here…" he said quietly. "I figured we could use a bit more help…"

Keyda didn't respond and Cole ran a hand through his hair. It had been nearly a day so far, and there had been no change in Keyda or any of the others affected by the Alchemist's spell. Phos had said they'd come to eventually…but what did that even mean? And what if he had been wrong?

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Panic seemed to come so much easier when he was dead tired. He needed sleep…Wu was right enough about that. He reached out and took one of Keyda's limp hands, rubbing his thumb across it.

"You gotta pull through, Keyds…" he murmured. "You gotta wake up…we've made it through too much to have everything fall apart now…"

He shivered as he realized that with the arrival of the Alchemist, it nearly _had_. He remembered the way the Oni woman had looked at him, the things she had said, and felt sick all over again. If Phos hadn't shown up she would have taken him…and he would never have seen Keyda again. He shuddered to think about what the horned lady would have done with him…or done _to_ him…but the thing that disturbed him the most was the threat of losing his memories. He had done that once before for a brief period of time; he couldn't imagine having them gone completely, leaving him unable to remember any of the things that had led him to this point…unable to remember the girl in front of him now and what she meant to him. It was a horrible thought, and he forced it out of his head. The Alchemist had been banished and they were safe for now.

But being out of danger wasn't enough if Keyda wasn't going to recover from her unseen wounds. She was so strong…so _stubborn_ …he rarely found himself worrying about her ability to survive situations. He was more likely to worry her control or how she would react to different things…but this experience of waiting hour after hour with no change was causing a whole different kind of dread to rise up within him. He had lost those he cared about before. But the thought of losing Keyda was harder to swallow than any other loss he'd been faced with….it was something he didn't think he'd be able to come back from. A few months ago they didn't even know each other…but now he couldn't imagine a life without her teasing and laughter and strength.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. He watched her for awhile longer before falling into a fitful sleep, haunted by the sound of Keyda's scream and a pair of flashing golden eyes.

36

Wu frowned as he read through the scroll…or as much of it as he could decipher. He had picked up the Oni shorthand somewhat, but it was slow going and he generally only ever got the gist of whatever Keyda wrote to him.

Someone knocked on the door and he looked up as Cole poked his head in, looking somewhat better rested. Wu gestured for the younger man to join him and Cole came and took the seat opposite Keyda's desk.

"I found this…" Wu stated, holding up the scroll. "It was addressed to me, but I guess with everything that happened Keyda didn't get the chance to send it."

It took Cole a second, but he could vaguely remember Heavy Metal telling Keyda to write that letter a few days ago. It honestly felt like _months_ ago, considering all that had happened since then.

"Oh…yeah. I think that's about…"

"…an incident involving the slave traders, from what I gather." Wu finished, squinting at the writing. "I mean, I can pick out some things, but based on what I know about the realm and what I know about _you_ I can fill in the gaps." He lowered the scroll and Cole sank back into his chair, sighing.

"It's a mess, Wu…everything's just a _mess_ and it has been ever since I got here but we've been trying to make the best of it….trying to fix things and make things better but it just feels like…" he trailed off, head in his hands. "I don't know. All it took was a few things going wrong and we nearly lost everything…"

"Tell me what happened," Wu encouraged, and for the next hour or so Cole related everything he knew about the rebellion. Wu asked where he was during it and then Cole found himself having to explain Phos's role in everything. The Dragon Master listened calmly, stroking his beard as he heard about everything from the slave trader incident to the Alchemist. Cole knew that Phos didn't really want her to be common knowledge, but he had to tell _someone._ He tried to keep things as generic as possible; he didn't tell Wu that the discovery-crazed woman was Phos's daughter, for instance.

Wu's frown deepened as Cole related what had happened out on the battlefield.

"So where is the Alchemist now?"

"I dunno. Banished, apparently. The spell is strong enough to keep her wherever she is until the winter solstice, which I guess was a few days ago, but even then she always has to go back…"

"And the protection spell?"

Cole pulled the braid out from his unkempt hair and Wu leaned in for a closer look.

"I mean…I'm pretty sure it worked; she wasn't able to take me with her, at least."

"And this Healer…where is he now?"

Cole shrugged.

"Home, I guess. He tried to get Heavy Metal stabilized and then he left." Cole fell silent a minute. "He hasn't woken up either. Phos said there's a chance he'll live, but he made it sound like even if Heavy Metal pulled through he wouldn't ever be the same…"

"I see…and do you think this Phos character is any kind of threat to you or Keyda?" Wu asked. Cole swallowed. A week ago he would have been pretty sure that Phos would never really hurt either of them….but now he doubted he'd ever have such trust again.

"I have no idea. The only consolation is that he could have killed me or Keyda really easily out there on the battlefield and he didn't, so…so I guess he doesn't want us dead. At least not at the moment."

Wu sighed, shaking his head.

"I've been trying to stay out of the way more." he admitted regretfully. "Trying to keep the nations separate so Keyda didn't feel so controlled and so that there would be less of a chance of renewed fighting between dragon and Oni. But now I regret distancing myself…had I known how fragile everything was…"

"S'alright, Wu." Cole said softly. "Until a couple days ago _I_ didn't even realize how fragile it all was." He dry-washed his face. "And I'm scared that we may not be able to fix it all. I mean, Keyda's unconscious, and so is her whole guard. And on top of that, the majority of the dragon masters fought with the rebels, so what do we do with them all? Keep them locked up? But can we really run the fortress with just the seven or eight who are loyal! There are so many _new_ problems that we have to deal with; how are we ever going to find the time and ability to address the older problems, problems like _slavery_?!"

Wu gave his long time student a comforting smile.

"We don't have to have all the answers today, Cole…and you don't have to do this by yourself, either. We'll wait for Keyda to wake up, we'll keep the dragon master's locked up until we know who's loyal, and we'll keep the fortress running. I'll send out the Ultra Dragon to get a good look at things going on in the rest of the realm. I'm interested to know how the other fortresses are reacting to the news of all of this…and quite frankly I'm not afraid of having them know I'm involved now."

Cole hadn't even thought about the other leaders in the realm. He sank lower in his chair; last he had heard the others were bent on war because of him. He had to hope that they'd come to their senses, and with any luck seeing the Ultra-Dragon on patrol would help them do just that.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do…" Cole finally said, pushing himself up out of his chair. "Otherwise, I'm going to go wait for…"

"Of course," Wu said, excusing him. "Let me know when she wakes up."

Cole gave a nod and disappeared from the room, and Wu shook his head as he sank back into his chair. It was quite the mess indeed, and it was times like these he felt his age the most. He looked down at the scroll on the desk again and sighed. They would just have to do the best they could.

* * *

Keyda's eyes were closed in pain, the tears slipping out despite the promise she had made to herself that she wouldn't cry. Her hands were tied in front of her, and she was kneeling in the hot sand, the sun beating down. She trembled, not sure that she would be able to remain upright through any further punishment.

Behind her the Baron's eyes flashed in near amusement.

"I hate seeing you like this…" he was saying, and she wanted to curl up in a ball. But she didn't; she knew that if she tried Heavy Metal would just rip her back up off the ground and force her to take the rest of the punishment; she had seen enough whippings to know how they worked, and young as she was she still had a sense of dignity. The Baron was still talking, and she ground her teeth together, waiting for the next strike.

"You've been instigating fights among the slaves, and I feel responsible to break you of this streak early. A slave is only useful when they are _obedient…._ "

He trailed off and Keyda knew he was raising the whip for another strike. It slashed out, white-hot against her back, and just because she was prepared didn't mean she was able to stop the agonized wail that escaped.

The Baron struck two more times before Keyda was finally reduced to fetal position in the sand, and he motioned for Heavy Metal to intervene. The masked guard regarded the situation as the Baron raised the whip again, eyes glittering mercilessly.

"Sir…" The Captain murmured, not moving to go lift Keyda from the ground. The Baron turned to him with an irritated expression and Heavy Metal glanced over at the child. "I'll do as you ask…but you realize that if she takes any more of this she's going to die…"

The Baron's jaw clenched as he looked back over at where Keyda was lying on the ground.

"You sure?" he murmured, unconvinced.

"I've had a lot of experience." the guard replied. "In fact…she's already looking like she'll not last the night…."

The Baron stood down, lowering his weapon as he came closer to the frail form.

"Send for a Healer…."

They were the last words Keyda heard before she ebbed out of consciousness.

She woke lying on her stomach on a strange table to agony in her back. She screamed out, eyes still closed, and felt strong hands pushing her down as she fought to escape.

"Keep her down, for ancient's sakes…unless we get the salve in the wound it's going to infect…"

The unfamiliar voice was old and bossy, but then she was falling unconscious again.

She continued to fly in and out of memories…painful, hopeful, horrible, happy…it didn't seem to matter. One moment she was with her parents or Echo…the next she was reliving some childhood trama. And Cole was in so many of them…she went from kissing him to losing him to waking up to him at her side. Her emotions were exposed, heightened, raw, bursting….she felt nauseous as she swung from emotional highs to lows and back, and when she finally found her voice she screamed for it to stop.

Everything went black. Her mind still felt foggy, but it began to clear somewhat as she started to finally regain consciousness, the black fading to grey.

She opened her eyes and it took her a second to figure out where she was. Light was coming in from the windows and she tried to remember where she had been before falling asleep…she had a feeling that something had happened…

She realized that someone was holding her hand and she looked over to see Cole dozing in a chair next to her bed, head resting in his other hand with his elbow perched on the armrest. She inhaled deeply and tried to sit up, tugging his hand in the process. The movement threw off his head's precarious balance and he woke with a start as his head dropped forward. He looked over at where she was and sagged in relief.

"You're awake…" he said, and she was surprised at the emotion in his tired voice.

"Yeah…" she said, pushing herself the rest of the way up. She winced as her movement pulled painfully across her back. What…

The rebellion suddenly flooded back into her memory and she looked over at Cole in panic.

"What happened? Where are…"

"It's ok, Keyds…" He had moved to sit on the bed. "The rebels have been taken care of…you're safe…."

She swallowed, trying to remember everything that had happened, but her memories of the event were hazy. The pain in her back helped her remember the shallow slash one of the traitorous dragon masters had managed to land…and she remembered that Heavy Metal was there….

"Cole, Heavy Metal…he was…."

She trailed off as she caught sight of Cole's expression, not sure how to read it. She exhaled shakily.

"He's dead?"

"No…" he answered, but the expression didn't change. "No, he's alive…but, um, we don't know if he's going to make it or not…"

She dry washed her face, the emotions from everything that had happened over the last few days catching up to her. She finally looked back up at him.

"How long have I been out?"

Cole gave a little half-smile.

"Three days."

"Three days?!" She moved to get out of bed, and Cole stood up. "What….how?! What even happened? I can't remember…"

"Keyds…take it easy. It's alright…"

"But the rebels, they…"

"I told you, everyone's down in the dungeons. Wu came to help out and everything's more or less stabilized. Honestly, the biggest worry lately was just whether or not you would…"

He trailed off and cleared his throat as she finally extracted herself from the blankets and stood next to him. He looked like he wanted to say something but first he reached out hesitantly to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I was so worried…" he finally admitted and Keyda blinked.

"I'm…I'm fine," she said lamely, not really sure what else to say. She was still trying to process everything that was going on, but looking at his tired expression she realized that he must have been stationed in that chair for the majority of those three days, worrying. She reached up to finger-brush through his disheveled hair. "I'm…"

Whatever comfort she was going to say trailed off as she discovered a small braid in his hair.

"What's…"

"Oh," his hand flew up to meet hers, pulling it away. "It's nothing….just something I thought I'd…"

He trailed off again, looking conflicted, and she furrowed her brow. What was going on with him?

"No …" he glanced over to meet her eyes again. "…Actually, there's something else I need to tell you…"

* * *

Phos heard the dragon wings beat overhead and frowned up at the roof of his tent, glaring at the unseen beast.

"Figures _he_ would get involved…" he muttered as he dropped a handful of herbs into the boiled water to steep. Hershel was passing by with a heavy bucket of water and he paused next to the old Healer.

"Who?"

Phos waved him off and Hershel frowned, lowering the bucket.

"Master Healer…is everything…" he trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. "Is everything alright now?"

Phos fixed him with a confused look.

"With what?" he snapped and Hershel swallowed.

"Well…a few days ago you made it sound like everything was on the verge of something bad and I was just wondering…"

"Do you see the realm collapsing around you? No?! Then I guess that's answer enough, eh?!" Phos snapped angrily. "Stop wasting my time with stupid questions!"

The Ancient Oni turned his attention back to his tea and Hershel lingered only a few moments longer before picking the bucket back up and heading into the back of the tent. He dumped the contents into the large and dented laundry pot on the table and Syn came over to throw in all the dusty articles of clothing they had into it.

"He's been in a bad mood ever since he got back," she murmured.

Hershel just shrugged, eyes flashing as he began heating the bottom of the pot. Syn went and found a large wooden spoon as she continued.

"Hershel….do you…you don't think…."

The young teen looked over at his sister, who was staring at the ground, brow furrowed in concern.

"You don't think that Master Healer will throw us out, do you?" she asked finally in a quiet voice, and Hershel's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she continued. "I failed…and he's been so angry since he got back I'm afraid he's just going to…"

"Syn." Hershel dropped to one knee so he could be eye level with his small sister. "You didn't fail anyone, alright? You…"

"Where would we even go?" Syn cut in, her eyes darting up to meet her brother's. "We can't even go back to the fortress cuz I tricked Cole into coming and you attacked him…"

Hershel's grip on her shoulders tightened and his eyes flashed.

"We aren't getting thrown out! Yeah, Master Healer's upset, but that's something else. He's not going to just get rid of us."

Her eyes were swimming with tears and he sighed.

"It's gonna be ok, Syn…I promise. You don't need to worry about getting thrown out, alright?"

"…Alright."

She gave him a watery smile and turned her attention back to the pot full of murky clothes. Hershel was lost in thought for a minute until she reminded him to heat the laundry. They worked in silence until the pot was steaming and Syn added the rough soap.

"Hersh?"

"Yeah Syn?"

He didn't look up from his new task of stripping leaves off the herbs he had collected earlier; they were the ones used in Phos's daily tea and thus were in constant demand.

"He probably won't ever come back…will he?"

Hershel frowned and it took him a moment before he realized who she was talking about.

"Oh. I…I dunno. Maybe he will."

"I don't think he will." she said, wobbling slightly on the stool she was standing on to stir the laundry. "He hasn't been here in three days and last time he was here he got tied up and…"

"He's probably busy," Hershel snapped and she sighed.

"Do you think that's why the Master Healer's so angry?"

Hershel ripped apart another stalk of tender leaves, not being as careful as he usually was.

"I really don't _know_ why he's angry…maybe that's why. Just focus on the laundry, Syn."

"He's supposed to finish all those scrolls and now he probably never will…"

Hershel didn't reply and she finally fell silent. After a bit she hopped off the stool and grabbed the empty bucket before heading towards the back exit of the tent. Hershel put the herbs he was working with down.

"Hey Syn…lemme do that…"

She shook her head, curls flopping around.

"I got it." she insisted before heading back out towards the well. Hershel watched her go and turned back to his task. He finally got the leaves all ripped off the stalks, and he carefully laid them out in the drying box in a sunny spot. He chewed his lip a moment before going to peek through the doorway into the front of the tent. The Master Healer was muttering to himself again, sipping his tea as he glared at the ground. Hershel let the door flap swing back into place and sighed. It was going to be alright….it had to be.


	14. Chapter 14

37

Keyda sank back down onto her bed as Cole fell quiet. He sat heavily next to her, looking down at the ground.

"I…I didn't want to tell you, but I told myself that if and whenever you finally woke up, I'd…"

"We can't keep doing this."

He looked over as she finally spoke, her tone surprisingly calm. She was staring off into the distance, her expression hopeless and resigned.

"Keyds…"

"We tried Cole...but there's just too much against us and it's _never going to change!_ "

He grabbed her hand.

"That's not true!" he tried. "We can't give up now Keyds. We've made it this far; we just have to…"

She pulled her hand away to wrap her arms around herself.

"I thought things would change after the Baron died…but then it was after we defeated the Elder, and _Garmadon_ …and then it was after I learned control or after we made changes to the realm or…" she trailed off and shook her head. "But we'll always just have more problems we can't solve…people who target me or you or both of us…" Tears were falling now and she squeezed her eyes closed. They sat in silence for a few minutes and when Cole finally spoke she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Maybe…but if we just give up then we lose each other anyways."

"Then maybe it's better to get it over with now," she said bitterly. "Because otherwise someday I'm going to wake up and someone will have taken you or _killed_ you or…"

She trailed off and swallowed hard. He didn't answer and she finally looked over at him. Cole's head was in his hands and he was staring at the ground. She coughed through her tears and he spoke softly.

"I can't leave you Keyds…I could hardly last these last three days wondering if you were alright. There's no way I'm gonna survive a lifetime of it."

She wiped her face harshly, not answering as he shook his head.

"I just wish…" he paused to clear his throat, which had been constricting with emotion. "I just wish it wasn't so _hard…_ I wish that we could just be together without it causing so many problems and becoming some huge political _thing."_

She wiped her face again.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged half-heartedly.

"It just feels like anyone who doesn't want us dead wants force us into some political trap…"

"Like what?"

The tears had ebbed and now she waited to see what he would say. He looked uncomfortable and he still wouldn't look at her.

"Like…like this whole binding thing…"

She felt a twist.

"Cole…I just wanted them to stop treating you like some _outsider._ They should treat you like you have rank, and importance…"

"Is that all it means, then?" he asked, and she was surprised at his bitter tone. "Just a way to control people?"

She stared at him, incredulous.

"Control? It's about _us_ , not…"

"If it's about 'us' then why didn't you talk to _me_ about it before announcing it to the world?" he snapped, but moments later he winced in apology. "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked, her own expression darkening. "You wanted a chance to say no? You can't be without me but the thought of being _bound_ to me is so horrible?!"

"It has nothing to do with you!" he said, becoming angry again as he finally turned to look at her.

"It has everything to do with me!" she retorted, eyes flashing. "It's a binding _to me, Idiot!"_

"But why do we need to be 'bound?'" he asked angrily, getting to his feet. "Why can't we just stay as we already are?! What's wrong with just…"

"Because they'll just continue to treat you like dirt!" Keyda snapped, also standing. "And things can't just stay the same way…we can't just sit on this anymore; we've got to make it official, unquestionable…"

"Unquestionable? Just five minutes ago you were trying to get me to _go home!"_ Cole yelled, and she threw her arms up.

"Are you leaving then?!"

" _NO."_ His arms flashed and he winced in pain; they were still pretty raw. "But I'm not about to get forced into some…"

"Forced?! No one's _forcing_ you to do anything!" she retorted and he shook his head.

"Everyone's been trying to control me since I got here! I've tried to follow the rules…tried not to make too big of waves…but I draw the line at some things and the fact is if I'm going to get married it's going to be because _I_ want to, not because some strange political situation requires it or because some Old Healer wants it or because…because…" he ran out of steam and ran a hand through his hair. She stood, arms folded, as she waited for him to finish his explanation. He finally sighed again and punched the nearby wall.

"I spent my whole childhood fighting someone else's plans for my life…" he finally said. "I guess I just hate having my future decided for me, and I don't see why we have to rush into something like this…"

He dropped back into his chair, suddenly laughing without humor.

"Guess it's all a moot point anyways at this point, huh? With the whole mess we're in now…"

She regarded him for a few minutes, her arms still folded. Finally she sat back down on her bed and sighed.

"Why do we always do this?" she asked softly, and he looked up.

"Do what? Fight?"

She raised her eyebrows and he gave her a ghost of a smile while he shrugged.

"Cuz we're scared, I guess…"

She shook her head.

"I'm tired of being scared." she said, and he chuckled a bit, suddenly feeling drained and exhausted.

"Me too Keyds." he said softly and he pushed himself back up again. "I'm going to go get something to eat…want anything?"

She shook her head. He headed for the door and she suddenly cleared her throat.

"Cole?"

He turned in the doorway, eyebrows raised. She fiddled with the thick blanket on her bed a moment before speaking again.

"The…the binding. I just wanted to let you know that for me it wasn't…I mean there's more to it than just politics…"

She sighed in frustration at not being able to say what she meant. She looked up and made eye contact from her place on the bed.

"I never would have thought I'd get bound to _anyone…_ But… _now…_ "

He stared at her for a few moments but she didn't say anything else and he looked away with a small smile and a nod, seeming unsure of how to react. Then he left and she watched the door swing shut before she allowed herself to fall backwards onto the bed.

"I love you," she finally managed to say after he was gone, and then she scoffed. "You _Idiot."_

For once, she wasn't talking about Cole.

* * *

Wu walked into the village and noted the glares and uncomfortable expressions. He kept his head high as the village leader approached.

"What are you…"

"Just on my way to visit the Healer." Wu replied calmly. "I don't suppose you could point me in the right direction?"

The leader narrowed his eyes but after glancing at the large, four-headed dragon at the village entrance he gestured towards the Healer's tent with his head. Wu smiled gratefully and headed that way. It wasn't long before he came across a large tent painted with white runes and symbols. He paused to study them for a moment before pushing his way into the tent.

It was unkempt, and he looked around for the Healer.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Dragon Master turned at the acidic tone, picking out an Ancient-looking Oni by a case full of scrolls, many of which were tied with red or blue ribbons.

"You must be…"

"…The Master Healer." Phos cut in, glancing over at the gold-clad figure in his doorway. "And that is what you may refer to me as, _Dragon Master."_

Wu chuckled softly and took a seat in an armchair.

"If that is what you wish. I don't suppose I could trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Phos narrowed his eyes and then gestured to the pot over the cold fire.

"Help yourself." he muttered, and Wu did so. He sank back into the chair, inhaling the warm herbal smell.

"Thank you."

Phos worked in silence a few minutes longer as Wu sat sipping his tea.

"Not many people like that blend." Phos finally said gruffly.

"I find it quite interesting. There's a smoky aftertaste that mixes in a satisfying way with the initial sweet tones…"

Phos rolled his eyes.

"I take it you're quite deprived of quality beverage amongst the dragons." he said dryly. Wu shrugged and Phos finally turned to look at him, dusting off his hands.

"What do you want?"

"I had a few questions…"

"Get in line." Phos said. "I don't owe you anything, Outsider…"

"Perhaps not. But I was hoping you would answer them anyways."

Wu smiled warmly as Phos scowled.

"What? Out of the goodness of my heart?" he muttered sardonically, and Wu shook his head.

"Out of the goodness of the realm, actually."

Phos sighed and finally came over to sit in the chair across from the bearded man. Wu leaned forward.

"How big of a threat _is_ the Alchemist?"

Phos's scowl darkened and his eyes flashed.

"The kid decided to blab it to the whole realm, huh? Guess I shoulda just killed him…"

"Cole's only spoken to me." Wu said evenly, taking another sip of his tea. "He's a little in over his head at the moment…"

"So he called his dear old friend the Dragon Master to come solve all his problems." Phos said bitterly, pouring himself a cup of tea. Wu didn't even blink an eye as he continued to meet Phos's gaze calmly.

"I _have_ been his leader and friend for a great many years." Wu pointed out with a smile. "It makes sense that he would confide in me. Perhaps you could find it in youself to do so as well…it would certainly help us to improve the realm…"

"Leader, huh?" Phos cut in, seemingly annoyed that he couldn't seem to break the Dragon Master's calm. "Maybe you should have taught him a few things about _listening._ Boy's as thick and stubborn as a block of wood…"

"Funny…I've never had a problem with him listening to _me."_ Wu mused, taking another sip of his tea. "He generally does better with those he trusts."

Phos rolled his eyes and Wu pressed further.

"But we are getting off topic…I need to know what kind of threat the Alchemist is to…"

"She can't do anything where she is now." Phos said, nursing his cup. "And she won't be able to touch the boy, but not because _he_ was smart enough to keep himself safe. Honestly that fool has a death wish…"

"So she will never come back?"

"She will continue to be able to free herself at the winter solstice." Phos said softly. "If I were the kid I'd make sure I was outta the realm each year around that time…"

"But I thought he was safe from the Alchemist's influence?"

"For _now."_ Phos snapped. "But there's no telling what she'll be able to accomplish down the road; she's already much stronger now than she used to be…and based on what the kid's told me about how elemental power works, it won't always rest in _him_ regardless, now will it?"

Silence fell as Wu realized what Phos meant.

"You were still able to defeat her, though…"

"Only because I took her by surprise." Phos said, staring into his cup of cooling tea. "She expected me to kill the boy _…_ but she didn't see the protection spell coming."

Wu frowned.

"Why didn't she?"

Phos shifted uncomfortably, glancing back up at Wu for a moment before scoffing, as if deciding that it didn't matter if he told the old man.

"Oni power can come from any emotional source…but actual spells generally require one or more specific emotions. The protection spell requires the power to come from a place of…compassion." Phos chuckled darkly. "She probably doesn't think me capable of it."

Wu didn't say anything and Phos shook himself, glaring at the Dragon Master.

"Well…you've wasted enough of my time already…any more personal questions you just _need_ answered?"

Wu finished off his tea.

"I must say I am not familiar with the Healers' history here in the first realm…"

"Well if you ever run into another Healer, you'll have to ask them about it." Phos snapped, making it clear he was done talking. Wu shook his head, seeming disappointed.

"If you really want to make changes in this realm, it would help if you were willing to be open and collaborate with…"

"With who? You?" Phos glowered. "You run your nation, outsider…and leave the Oni nation to the Oni. If the Alchemist regains an interest in dragons, I'll give you a call. In the meantime…"

"She went after my student." Wu replied softly and Phos glanced over at him. The Dragon Master's expression had become hard to read and Phos shook his head.

"Speaking of…next time you see the boy, remind him that he still owes me labor. I've got quite a few scrolls that still need translating…"

Wu sat his cup down and replied with a blithe smile.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message…but given how his last visit went I wouldn't count on him coming by anytime soon." He stood and stretched. "If he comes back at all."

Phos rolled his eyes as Wu headed for the door. Just before exiting Wu turned back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've discovered the deep green plant with small leaves that grows in the shade of limestone formations makes a nice tea…I think it would really improve the flavor of your particular brew." And with that, the Dragon Master disappeared.

Phos scoffed and shook his head.

"Ignorance…pure ignorance…" he muttered as he slammed his cup down on the table.

38

It took longer than Keyda thought it would to remember which Dragon Masters were the loyal ones. She wished that Heavy Metal would wake up—he'd know for sure. She finally remembered one of them—a large, burly fellow. She put him in charge of finding the others he knew to be loyal, and after a few hours she had released five dragon masters from the dungeons. She remembered Adalaide saying something about there being seven loyal dragon masters…it appeared that two of them had fallen in the battle.

"It feels like I'm starting over," she admitted, facing the five guards with Cole at her side. She stared at the table she was leaning on and sighed before looking back up to address the guards.

"Thank you for standing by me in the battle."

The guards didn't reply, seeming unsure what the appropriate response would be. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"I can't run the fortress with just five guards, but I have to admit that I don't know enough about those in the dungeons to know who could be loyal and who would betray me again. I need your help,"

The Dragon Masters looked surprised, and one of them-a female with two tightly plaited braids -spoke up.

"If I may…"

Keyda motioned her to continue.

"From what I could tell, there are many guards who sided with the insurgents solely because they thought they would win. But they didn't…and I think that fact is making a lot of those in the dungeon rethink their loyalties…"

"You took Adalaide on," one of the other guards agreed. "And…and whatever the outsider did to end the battle…"

The guard trailed off as everyone glanced over at Cole, the dragon masters' expressions becoming uncomfortable as the elemental master glanced away. Keyda clenched her jaw as she stared at the table. She knew who was really responsible, but they had agreed to keep that knowledge under wraps.

"So their fear has been reaffirmed." Keyda said softly. "Any chance that more people would side with me if they didn't fear me?"

The dragon masters glanced at each other.

"It…is a main driving factor for most Oni in general…" the first dragon master admitted.

" There were lots of 'em who were happy for the excuse to fight against you." Another chimed in dryly, arms folded. He seemed a lot younger than the rest, and Keyda found herself wondering how he had managed to become a dragon master in the first place. "And even with the added fear factor I bet the traitors would do it again…"

"I understand." Keyda said, feeling tired. "In that case, I'd like the five of you to compile a list of those who should be reinstated and those who will remain in the dungeons…"

"For execution?"

Keyda looked up at the woman with the two braids, expression serious.

"Just the dungeons…for now. Thank you for your time…you are dismissed."

The five guards nodded their understanding and headed out of her office. She looked over at Cole, who gave her a comforting half-smile.

"Well…that went well, right?"

She sighed and sank down into her chair.

"How will we ever be able to trust anyone? I mean…at the first opportunity the majority of my guard was happy enough to…"

"You heard what they said," Cole said, taking her hand. "You surprised them, Keyds…and I think that is going farther than you think…"

"They're scared of us." Keyda argued. "And if there ever comes a time when they _aren't_ anymore…"

"There were guards who were willing to fight on your side, despite being outnumbered." Cole pointed out. "Yeah there weren't a whole lot….but despite everything they were still willing to fight in your name. That's progress Keyds…"

"I guess." She looked over at him and sighed again. "I'm going to go see how Heavy Metal's doing…and then…and then can we get out of here?"

Cole frowned, tilting his head.

"And go where?"

She shrugged. "I don't care…I just need to get away from all of _this._ " She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Maybe we could explore the realm a little…neither of us have had much time to do that yet, eh?"

He smiled down at her.

"Alright…I'll call my Guardian."

* * *

The scarred Oni hadn't moved much since the last time she had checked in and Keyda sighed as she sat down next to his bed. His room was near the barracks, and as she looked around she marveled at how small it was. It was clear the Baron hadn't felt the need to give his right-hand comfortable furnishings…but she was surprised that he hadn't given himself an upgrade when she came to power.

She glared at her Captain of the Guard as he slowly breathed in and out.

"You're the one who signed me up for all of this…" she finally said bitterly. "Don't you _dare_ abandon me now…"

He didn't answer and she sat in silence for a few minutes more, mind wandering back into years of memories. From the moment the Masked Oni had ripped her out of the rubble, she had come to think of him as an extension of the Baron. Yet ever since the Baron had been defeated it was like he was a different person. With the loss of his mask he didn't even _look_ like the same monster who had helped make her childhood so horrible. She studied the many scars that were splayed out over his entire face and realized that she had no idea where he had gotten them. In fact, she was realizing that she didn't know much about him at all.

The door pushed open slowly and she looked over as Cole came in, smiling sadly.

"Any change?"

She shook her head and he came to stand behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. They stood like that for a bit.

"You ready to go?" he finally asked, and she looked up at him and nodded before standing. He turned as they walked towards the door. "I couldn't find Wu…he's off somewhere. I left him a note and said we'd be back tonight sometime."

"Alright." she said, and she glanced back once more before closing the door behind them.

* * *

Wu landed at the Eastern Fortress and stretched after dismounting.

"Keep an eye out…" he murmured, patting one of the dragon's necks before heading towards the entrance. The guards there immediately pointed their spears at him, but he just smiled as he raised his arms.

"I'd like to speak with the Eastern Leader…"

"She won't want to see you…" one of them growled, but Wu simply smiled.

"Perhaps…but I'm allowed to request it anyways as a fellow realm leader…"

The guards didn't move for a few moment, but they realized that Wu wasn't intimidated nor did it seem like he was going to leave anytime soon. One finally nodded to one of the smaller guards in the back who ran off into the fortress. Within ten minutes he returned.

"She'll see you…but you'll have to wait." he reported grudgingly. Wu smiled and followed the fellow inside.

"So be it…I don't suppose you would bring me a cup of tea while I wait?"

* * *

There was something comforting about zooming over the earth away from the fortress. Keyda knew that she wasn't really escaping any problems…but she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around the figure in front of her, determined to at least escape for a few hours.

The dragon rumbled below them and Cole turned to face her.

"Anywhere specific we're going?"

"As far away as possible…" she replied, eyes still closed. The Guardian let out another rumble and Cole shrugged.

"Sure…might as well."

They flew in silence for a bit and Keyda started falling asleep. Cole noticed that her grip was slipping and turned around to put his arm around her. She started awake and he smiled.

"Maybe you should sit in front of me…" he said, but she shook her head.

"I'm alright…" she started, but Cole pulled her in front of him anyways, wrapping one arm around her as she leaned back into him. She shook her head.

"You're bad at listening…" she murmured jokingly and she felt him chuckle.

"Just don't want to lose you." he said softly. Her smile faded as she looked up at him.

"Not going anywhere, Idiot," she said and he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She looked over the edge at the passing formations. "Where we headed?"

"To see what Wu's been up to during these last few months…" Cole said and Keyda furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Cole shrugged. "Apparently the dragons have been doing some realm remodeling."

"Oh." Keyda leaned her head back as they continued their flight, and it wasn't long before her eyes were drooping closed again.

Cole pulled her tighter as she fell asleep. They flew over the last of the North-Western villages and hit un-inhabitated wilderness.

 _Asleep already? We just left…_

"Cut her some slack…she's probably still recovering from whatever the Alchemist did to her…"

He felt the Guardian stiffen and it dawned on him that he had never actually discussed what had happened half a week earlier.

"That's right…you knew her, huh?"

 _How do_ you _know of her?_

The guardian's voice came in low and bitter and Cole shifted position. The shadows below them lengthened as Cole related his own run in with the Alchemist.

 _Why didn't you call me?_

Cole blinked at the angry tone.

"I tried! She…she _did_ something. I couldn't get through."

The guardian didn't say anything else and Cole sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up…um…from what I hear you and her have a past, and everything…."

 _That witch is responsible for my imprisonment._ The guardian snarled and Cole swallowed.

"Yep. You know, Phos did mention that…"

 _I spent centuries under that moldering fortress…_ Cole could feel the dragon flexing beneath them. _Unable to escape without prematurely beginning the final battle…_

"I'm sorry." Cole said, not really sure what else he could say. The Dragon blew out of it's nose angrily.

 _How long has she still been a threat?_

"Um…well, apparently that's why Phos tied me up," Cole admitted. "But I have this…this protection braid now and Phos sent her back to where she belongs, so I don't think she's a threat anymore. At least, that's what Phos made it sound like. I think."

 _She is not to be underestimated._

Cole cleared his throat. "How…how'd she catch you?"

The guardian didn't answer and after a few minutes of listening to the wings beating Cole was beginning to think that the dragon wasn't going to.

 _I was over-confident_ the guardian finally admitted. _Oni power had dwindled so much...and no dragon had ever come across the type of magic she wielded._

Cole felt the dragon shudder and sighed.

"Yeah…kinda took me by surprise too…"

 _I should keep a better eye on you._

Cole laughed.

"Well...Wu was just saying the same thing. I hope the Oni got used to dragons with all our visits because I think they're going to be seeing a lot more of you guys now…"

Cole trailed off as they crossed another ridge of rock formations. He blinked in surprise as he took in the land that stretched next to the sea; Wu and the dragons truly had transformed it.

"It's…beautiful." he murmured. The beach was sandier than it had been before, and there were more plants growing near the seashore. In the distance Cole could see trees… _real trees…_ and what looked to be mountains. Real mountains, like at home, topped with snow and everything.

"Wow…how'd he do this?"

 _Golden power…finally being used to its full potential._

"No kidding," Cole breathed. He gently shook Keyda awake and she blinked and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"I fell asleep? How long was I out…."

"Look." Cole prompted, and she looked out across the newly formed landscape. Her eyes widened and her grip on his hand tightened.

"It…it looks like Ninjago…" she finally said, and Cole laughed.

"Not quite…but its close," he replied, and she leaned back against him again. They fell silent as they flew over the forest towards the mountains. Beyond them they could see more rock formations and first-realm-esque terrain…but for a few miles it was beautiful.

"Probably be best if the other Oni don't know about this yet…" she finally murmured and he rested his chin on her head.

"Probably," he agreed. The Earth Dragon swooped down and landed in a small clearing amongst the trees and Cole and Keyda dismounted. She stared up at the tall firs and shook her head.

"Trees? How on earth did he manage that?"

 _Those of the Elder race have been known to create life…I knew a dragon once who was quite content planting poppies._

The Guardian sounded sad and Cole told Keyda what he had said.

"But the Dragon Master isn't really a dragon…" she mused aloud. "He couldn't be of the Elder race…"

 _He is…in a way._

"He says Wu is…" Cole frowned, turning to his Guardian. "What exactly is the Elder race?"

 _The Elder Race is the first race of dragons…the oldest and most powerful line. Legend says that it was through the Elders and the Ancients that the realm was ever formed. Antirock and Jarule were the last of the line…_ The Guardian trailed off, his expression becoming regretful. _Antirock was lost in the creation of the prophecy…and you were there when we destroyed Jarule…_

"Jarule…" Cole said, a little confused. Keyda bristled.

"The Elder," she explained, and Cole relayed what the Guardian had told him. She shook her head.

"If they were the last of the line then how is Wu part of it?"

 _The Child was created by Antirock who possessed the creative power…he was born of the power from that line. He did not have the same link to the Elder race as dragons born to it…nor did he have the same limitations. But he was born of that power and possessed it himself. Wu claims to be his son and thus is of the same line…"_

"But…how exactly can a person be related to a dragon?" Cole asked. The Dragon blinked slowly.

 _We do not know how it was accomplished…but the only traces of the Elder race now exist within the human line that stretches from the Child of old._

Cole ran a hand through his hair.

"So…you were there when that all went down? I thought that was like, forever ago…"

 _Our lifetimes do not follow the same rules as other creatures…such as you humans._

"You mean dragon lifetimes?"

 _Yes….but Guardians and those of the Elder line live longer than even the average dragon lifetime._

Keyda wrapped her arms around Cole's and he looked over at her. She gave him a half-smile

"Wanna go for a walk?"

39

Wu heard a door slam and lowered his tea-cup with a smile. The Eastern Leader came storming down the hall a few minutes later and he set the cup down as he stood up to greet her.

"What on earth is this about?" she asked angrily. "How dare you show up here, unannounced…"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that." Wu said calmly. "But you see, in light of recent events I've had to get a little more…involved in Oni politics."

"Recent events? Involved _how?"_

Wu made a point to look over at the door to her office and she rolled her eyes before opening the door and gesturing angrily for him to enter. He did so, nodding his thanks and she stormed over to her desk.

"I'm referring to Adalaide and her followers…"

"Adalaide? Who in the ancient's name is _Adalaide?"_

"…and their attempt to overthrow the ruler…"

"Oh, the insurgents." The leader collapsed into her chair. "Sure…we heard about it. Not surprising that Keyda's got people wanting her dead, with the changes she's been threatening, but last I heard that had all been contained. Somehow that outsider took everyone out…" she brushed her slanting bangs out of her face. "Have you come to invite me to the execution?" she asked dryly.

"No." Wu took a seat. "I've come to see where your loyalties lie."

She narrowed her eyes. "Look, _Dragon Master…_ I get that there's a union and what-have-you…but from what I remember you're only in charge of the _Dragon_ side of things…"

"Adalaide's main goal once in power was to restart the Dragon Oni War," Wu explained, leaning forward. The Leader's eyes glanced up, eyebrows furrowing. "So now I'm a little more involved…"

"So this is…what? A threat? A warning?"

"A request, actually." Wu said quietly, and she leaned back, unsure. "You see…we have quite a few guards in the main fortress dungeons at the moment, and under closer inspection they aren't all dragon masters."

She scoffed. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"Interestingly enough, it seems that you were the only one of the leaders who _didn't_ involve your personal guards in the attack. I suppose I was just interested in why that is?"

She folded her arms, spending a few minutes studying him as if expecting some kind of trick. Finally she just shrugged.

"There were some serious things discussed in our last meeting…that outsider of hers is getting out of control, threatening the way our nation has always been. It was bad enough having him flitting around the nation, seemingly free to do whatever he wanted, but now there's talk of a binding…"

"Binding?"

"Between the Ruler and him." The leader raised an eyebrow. "Matrimony…you understand?"

Wu's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Has there been talk indeed?"

"There was a ratty man who made a proposal for change. There were….talks of rebellion." She shrugged. "I don't agree with what Keyda is doing…but we just managed to get the chaos from the union to calm down. I'm not exactly a fan of having all the management change again, especially because I didn't feel like this Adalaide character would be strong enough to withstand the power vacuum that would undoubtably come up." She leaned forward. "So I took my entourage and left. As for the other leaders, I can't say I'm surprised nor can I say that I blame them. Is that the kind of information you were looking for?"

Wu thought for a few minutes.

"Would you say you're invested in what the realm could become?" he finally asked quietly. She scoffed again.

"What does that even mean?"

Wu leaned forward. "Things have changed in the realm…but would you really say that it's been a step back from where the Oni were before? That you were better off with the Baron?"

She shrugged.

"I mean…the guy was ruthless…but at least his overall goals matched ours…"

"Realm domination?" Wu mused and she rolled her eyes in reply.

"More like Oni survival…our traditions, way of life…"

"I don't think the Baron cared much about the Oni way of life," Wu pointed out. He stood, regarding the leader a few moments longer. "I'll be in contact; with everything that's happened I'm going to be working closely with the leaders in the four corners to make sure we're still all on the same team."

She stood as well.

"And what team would that be?" she asked almost bitterly.

He smiled as he turned to go.

"The team that could change this realm for the better…once and for all."

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the wood; Cole realized that while the trees might have looked like a forest back home, the lack of birds or other creatures made it feel hollow. They walked in silence amongst the firs and he couldn't help but feel that Keyda wanted to talk about something in particular. He felt a small twist of unease, having a good guess at what it would be.

Keyda kept glancing over at him as they walked and he finally gave her hand a squeeze.

"You ok?"

She let out a humorless laugh.

"Considering everything…I guess so,"

"Yeah?"

She frowned and looked up at him.

"This place…it looks like where we went in Ninjago….just without the snow."

He glanced around. "I…guess so."

She stopped walking and sighed and Cole stopped as well. She grabbed his other hand and looked up as he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Be honest…" she finally said. "Do you miss home?"

He gave her a soft smile.

"Keyds…"

"I'm not trying to get you to leave…" she said. "But I need to know….because it still feels like I've forced you to come here…"

He scoffed, looking up at the sky. She tugged on his hands.

"I'm serious! You always act like I'm asking stupid questions…but when you said you would come live here you didn't have the slightest idea all the horrible things that would…"

"There's been a lot of surprises, I'll admit…" he cut in. "But you're taking a little too much credit for me being here. You didn't _force_ me to come, Keyds…you didn't even want me here!"

She blinked and shook her head.

"That's not true..." she started and he cut in again.

"Even if you wanted me to come…you sure didn't act like it for a while." He dropped her hands so he could put his on her shoulders. "Sometimes it feels like I have to fight for every moment with you….like I have to convince you that I deserve to be here…"

"Cole…"

"Actually….it feels like I have to convince you that _you_ deserve to have me here." He sighed again. "Keyda…you deserve to be happy, ok? You need to stop telling yourself otherwise…"

She looked away, her expression contorting. She kicked a rock on the ground before speaking.

"You're the only one who thinks so…" she murmured.

"Then I'm the only one who's right." He said, pulling backwards and lifting her face to look at him. "And I wish I could make you believe me…."

A dragon roar rang out and they looked up. A few more echoed through the wood and Cole instinctively positioned himself in front of Keyda. A few smaller red dragons wove their way down into the wood, looking angry as they continued to roar.

"What do they want?" Keyda asked, but Cole just shook his head.

"I…I don't know. Maybe they're just angry that we're here…"

One of the dragons lashed out, snapping at them. Cole put his arms up.

"Hey…we're friends of the Dragon Master! We were just looking…"

Another dragon looked like he was firing up for a shot and Cole's arms powered up in response. Keyda moved to stand next to him, eye flashing.

"We're allowed to be here as much as you…" she started, but then the dragon released the shot.

Cole tried to send a blast of earth to counter it. Something inside of him gave a painful squeeze and no attack appeared. Cole took a step back as Keyda's blast collided with the fireball in an explosive cancelation of the dragon's attack.

Another roar split the air as Cole's Guardian flew overhead. The three smaller dragons hissed in response and darted away through the wood.

 _I can't land…head back to the clearing._ The Guardian ordered and Cole and Keyda started back. Cole stared at his hands, heart pouding. Why hadn't it worked? He tried once again to summon his elemental power. Besides the glow in his arms and the painful squeezing in his chest, nothing happened, and he swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?" Keyda asked, noticing his grimace.

"I…I can't get my elemental powers to work…"

"What?" she stopped dead. "What do you mean? How long has…"

"I don't know." He cut in. He exhaled, a knot of worry writhing in his stomach. "But…I don't think I've used my powers at all since…" he trailed off, mind racing.

"The Alchemist did something?" Keyda asked, sounding sick. "Do you think she took them?"

"No…they aren't _gone…"_ Cole clenched his fists and the color rose up his arms as it normally did. "I wouldn't be able to talk to my Guardian if they were gone..." He tried to launch an earth attack, and the horrible squeezing sensation came back. He coughed and let the earth punch fade. "It's like they're…stuck."

He started walking again, quicker this time, and she followed him as they headed towards the clearing.

"You probably need to go see Phos…" she finally admitted grudgingly. His expression darkened.

"No…"

"He may be the only one who…"

"I still don't know if we can trust him!" Cole snapped, turning towards her. "Sure…he beat the Alchemist…but he tried to kill me multiple times, Keyds. Who knows…maybe he'd fix it or maybe he'd just make it worse. Besides, I don't want to give him any more reason to make me do whatever he wants…"

"So you're just going to leave it? What if it gets worse, or…"

"Or it could get better on its own." Cole pointed out as he caught sight of the guardian in the distance. He turned and tried to give her a comforting smile. "I'll be fine…"

She scoffed, clearly not comforted.

"And where have I heard that one before…"

"Tell you what…if it gets worse, I'll go see Phos, ok?" he said. He turned to his guardian before she even had a chance to answer.

 _Get on…it's time to be going._

"Why'd those dragons attack us?" Cole asked, and Keyda huffed at the change of subject as she clambered aboard the large dragon.

 _There are still plenty of prejudices among the dragon, just as there is among the Oni. It's one of the main reasons that the Dragon Master has kept our side of the nation mainly separate from the Oni. The Dragons are working on a better realm…but it appears that they are struggling to comprehend sharing it…_

"They had no right to attack us." Keyda snapped after Cole had filled her in on what the Guardian had said.

 _Fire dragons are known for their short tempers._ The Guardian admitted as they took to the skies. _At any rate…we should be headed back; it will be dark before we reach the fortress as it is._

* * *

It was the next day that Heavy Metal finally woke up. He blinked in the darkness of his room, trying to figure out where he was and why he was so thirsty. He tried to sit up and grimaced at the pain in his middle.

Something moved in the corner of the room and he looked over to see a slave slipping out the door. The scarred man frowned and pulled the thin blanket off of himself. He looked down at the stained bandages around his middle and the memories of the rebellion trickled back. The door banged open and he looked back over as Keyda strode into the room.

She sat heavily on a chair near his bed, sighing.

"It's about time," she said, shoving her hair out of her face. "I was getting worried you were going to go and die on me…"

He didn't say anything as he looked at her, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I've…I've been kind of overwhelmed. I've got all the insurgents in the dungeons and I have _no_ idea what to do with them, and you wouldn't wake up…"

"The dungeons?"

He finally spoke, voice raspy. She stood to get him a drink from off the table as he continued.

"You beat the rebels then…how'd you manage to do that?"

Keyda brought the cup over and he took it from her with a strange expression. She shrugged at his question.

"A lot of stuff went down after you…" she cleared her throat. "But yeah, we're ok for now. Wu showed up to help regulate everything and I have a sort of inquisition going on for the rebels but I haven't been able to figure out what to do with them. I…I need your help…"

Heavy Metal was looking down at his empty cup and he chuckled a bit. She bristled.

"It's not _funny…"_

"I'm sorry." Heavy Metal grimaced as he reached over to put the cup on the side table, the movement pulling at this still-healing wound. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking."

She stared at him for a few moments.

"About what?"

"About how easily the Baron would have just let me die."

Keyda's brow furrowed deeper.

Heavy Metal cleared his throat, the small smile fading as he looked back at her, expression serious.

"The rebels will need to be executed." He said severely, and Keyda blinked at the change of subject. She sighed a little.

"I know, but...the last execution didn't really do much to dissuade them…"

"Treason cannot be dealt with lightly." Heavy Metal said with finality. He tried to sit up further and groaned at the pain in his middle.

"Don't." Keyda chastised, and he looked over at her as she stood. "You're supposed to be resting. I'll come see you tomorrow and we can discuss what to do with everyone downstairs."

He let out a scoff. "What am I supposed to do till tomorrow?"

"Heal." she replied dryly, eyebrow raised. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as she went to the door.

"I mean it. Stay in bed. I'll have someone bring in some food later." She went to close the door and stopped, turning back to face the stern-looking captain of the guard. "I'm glad you're awake," she said finally, and the door closed behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

40

"How long has it been?"

Wu frowned as he studied Cole's glowing arms. The Elemental Master shrugged.

"Since the night of the rebellion…" he replied, watching Wu's face closely. "What do you think is wrong?"

"It sounds like an elemental block," the Dragon Master mused, dropping Cole's arm.

"An elemental block? How am I supposed to fix that?"

Wu stroked his beard and finally smiled sheepishly.

"Frankly, I have no idea. I just made that term up…"

Cole made an indigent noise as Wu continued.

"It must have something to do with the Alchemist; I wouldn't pin the timing of this problem on coincidence."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, I figured…" He looked down at his arms and clenched his fists, grimacing at the strange squeezing in his chest that occurred when he tried to summon his elemental power. "But I was hoping that you'd know how to fix it."

"Did she do anything to you before the Healer got involved?"

The color faded from Cole's arms as he shuddered. He had spent the last few days avoiding thinking about the Alchemist.

"Um…she started to do something, but I don't really know what it was…" he finally said quietly. He shook himself out of the memory as he continued. "She said she wanted to show me what she could do with pure elemental power, but as far as I know Phos stopped whatever it was she had planned."

Wu nodded, looking up at his student.

"Then perhaps the best bet would be to speak with…"

"I don't want to go back to Phos." Cole interrupted, tone severe, and Wu smiled a little.

"I don't blame you, Cole. Perhaps we could track down another Oni healer that could provide some insight."

Cole blinked in surprise.

"There are other Oni Healers still around?"

Wu shrugged.

"I would assume so. The fellow you've been visiting with claims he's a Master Healer…but how can you be the Master if there are no others?" Wu sat down to pour himself a cup of tea. "Or perhaps he is the last. Truth be told I don't know anything about them."

"Yeah, well, he's been pretty tight-lipped about all that. I didn't even know about the Alchemist until shortly before I met her." Cole pointed out as he sat heavily in a nearby chair. Wu didn't say anything as he sipped his tea. After a few minutes he smirked slightly as he looked back up at Cole.

"So I heard a rumor…"

Cole looked over as his Sensei's eyes twinkled.

"Is it true that you and Keyda are planning on…"

Cole cut him off with a groan, putting his head in his hands.

"Ach, _no_ Wu...I'm not getting married…"

Wu tilted his head, nursing his tea.

"The other realm leaders seem to be under that impression,"

"That's just because Keyda said some things in that last meeting we had…the one where the slave traders were trying to indict me and everyone was screaming for my head and she got mad and…" he trailed off as he shrugged again. "And Phos's been on my case about it too….but I don't want to be forced into any…"

"So you haven't ever thought about it before now?" Wu asked, tone even. Cole exhaled, irritated, as he flashed his sensei and annoyed look.

"Not you too, Wu…"

The Dragon Master held his hand up in defense.

"Cole, I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life…I'm merely curious if all of this was the first time marriage had crossed your mind…"

Cole glowered at the floor, his hands on his knees now.

"I haven't really had the time, Wu," he said, irritated. "There's been a lot on my plate these last few months. Besides, I can't…" he trailed off and Wu leaned forward.

"You can't what?"

Cole was silent for a few minutes and Wu leaned back to pour himself another cup of tea.

"It's been hard…" Cole finally admitted, and Wu looked back up as his student continued. "I mean, trying to help while being hated by pretty much everyone. But I can handle being in the background, doing what I can. I mean, I'm _used_ to being in the background…" He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't even know what marriage would _mean_ , Wu," he finished quietly. Silence followed and Cole turned to his sensei, changing the subject.

"So you've met the other leaders, then?"

Wu finished his second cup of tea and tugged at his beard.

"Ah, yes. We've had a few joined meeting together in the past, so I've met with them before this week. But considering the recent incidents I did try to call on all of them. Only one of them would even allow me to talk with them."

"Which one?"

"Tala, the Eastern Leader."

"What'd she say?"

"Well…I'm confident she didn't contribute to the rebellion, though she seemed to know about it." Wu fell quiet, musing. "I don't know what to think about the other two…they refused to see me, and refused to acknowledge their part in the rebellion. There's proof enough of their participation—there are guards in the dungeon bearing their crests. It's treason…but if we take them head on, will it lead to a power vacuum as it did when Warrack was executed…"

"There was a power vacuum?" Cole asked, surprised. He hadn't heard anything about that.

"There still is, technically," Wu mused. "It hasn't been too violent from what I can tell, but there still isn't a leader for the Western part of the Oni nation.

Cole frowned, realizing that there had only been three leaders for the last few months. How could they have forgotten about the Western Providence?

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've tried to keep in touch with Keyda." Wu explained. "And…I might have a dragon or two fill me in on the rest," he admitted with another twinkle in his eye. Cole shook his head.

"Guess the Oni are just going to have to get used to that." he mused. He stood up and sighed again. "Keyda said Heavy Metal finally woke up earlier…and those five loyal dragon masters should be done with their report soon. Wu…there's going to be an execution…"

"More than likely," Wu said quietly, also standing.

Cole shook his head again, looking down at the floor.

"We don't _do_ executions back in Ninjago…even the worst villains get locked up or banished…" he sighed heavily. "I don't like it…isn't there something else we could do with them?"

"Execution is a very extreme measure," Wu agreed. "But we both know that it is a precarious balance here in the Oni realm between change and culture. I cannot tell you or Keyda what to do, but I would advise you to tread lightly. You can still chose the right things, Cole…" here he smiled. "Just don't do it so loudly."

Cole smiled back at that.

"Hey, you just taught me to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and never quit…you never taught me anything about being _quiet…"_

"You're a _ninja_ , Cole!" Wu bantered. "I'd have thought the quiet part was implied!" He stretched and headed towards the door. "Thank you for the tea…and please keep me informed about everything…"

"Wait…you're _leaving_?"

"I'll be back, but I really should check on the dragons. The incident you had in the woods is unacceptable, especially if we are going to be working towards a more conjoined union." He turned at the door, his expression suddenly serious. "Keep an eye on your powers, Cole…if they don't come back on their own it may be best to go visit the Healer after all. Just make sure you take Keyda with you." The last line was said with a ghost of a smile and then the door closed behind him.

* * *

Echo took one look at Keyda and pulled her into a hug.

"It's been awhile…" she mused and Keyda shuddered.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" she said quietly, hugging the older woman back. Echo listened as Keyda filled her in on everything that had been going over the last few weeks, stroking the Oni Ruler's hair.

"Oh, Keyda…"

"I don't know what to do about _anything…_ the realm, the insurgents, Cole…" Her voice broke a little. "It's all so messed up. I mean…I almost lost him again and I didn't even _know_! I was unconscious the whole time; what if I had woken up and he had been…" She shook her head, the thought making her nauseous.

"But he was fine," Echo said comfortingly. "You woke up and he was there,"

"But his powers aren't working! What if that Alchemist did something to him? What if he just gets worse and worst until…" The memory of what happened after they defeated Garmadon came to mind and Keyda held her head in her hands. The world around them grew darker and Echo glanced around, eyebrows furrowing.

"I should have just left…I should have just went and found him and taken us both to Ninjago…"

"But then the realm would have collapsed," Echo pointed out, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Keyda, you saved the realm from dissolving into chaos…"

"For how long?! It seems like the realm is just prone on falling apart no matter _what_ I do to stop it!"

Winds were picking up, causing the heads on the poppies to wave and dance.

"I know it feels that way…but the realm has already come so far with your help," Echo tried. "There's a union between dragon and Oni…that would have _never_ occurred in my lifetime, Keyda…even if…"

Here she trailed off and Keyda looked over as the horned Oni's expression crumpled slightly. Echo sighed and continued.

"You've been through a lot…more than anyone should…but you can't give up. You've still got people to support you…you aren't on your own in this."

Keyda pulled her knees up to her chest so she could rest her chin on them.

"That's what scares me…it's the people I care about that keep getting targeted." She watched the poppies flail in the wind and sighed, looking up at the darkened sky. "I'm doing this, aren't I?"

Echo smiled softly. "Emotions have a lot of sway in places like this, Keyda. You're scared…and unsure…."

Keyda scoffed, her throat constricting.

"I never did learn how to control my powers…or my emotions…and the only person that could have helped me kept things from us and _tried to kill Cole_."

"Healers are a little notorious for having their own agendas," Echo admitted. "But it sounds like both you and Cole could benefit from a visit."

"Cole refuses to go see him," Keyda answered quietly. "I know he didn't tell me everything that went down that night. I mean…I got the gist, but I'm pretty sure there are lot of details he didn't share. He was so beat up when he got to the battle." She fell quiet as tears suddenly pricked her eyes. She cleared her throat as she continued. "And….and it's so far down the list of things to worry about right now but he _doesn't want to be bound to me,_ Echo…he said…"

She started crying and Echo pulled her close as the winds continued to whip around them.

"It's going to be ok…"

"What if it's not?! Things don't always have to work out!" Keyda argued while she cried. Echo smoothed her hair again.

"I know…trust me, I know…"

* * *

"This is the list."

The female dragon master handed a scroll to Keyda and the Oni Leader opened it, her eyes flicking quickly across the page. The office was quiet as she studied it for a few minutes and she finally sighed.

"It's more than I expected, honestly. You're sure everyone on here is loyal?"

"It vould be more accurate to say that no vun on the list vould dare betray you again." Another dragon master remarked. She closed the scroll, sighing.

"How many are there that _would_ dare, then?"

The dragon masters all glanced at each other and one of them—a short man with curly hair—handed her another list. Keyda looked at it, her expression serious.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with them?" The large burly guard asked. Keyda glanced up at him.

"I don't think I can afford to feed them in the dungeons," she admitted. She clenched her jaw, avoiding looking over at Cole. "The insurgents will be executed."

The dragon masters nodded as if they had expected as much, with the youngest one muttering " _duh."_ Keyda couldn't see Cole's reaction where she was sitting and she refused to look at him as she continued.

"But not publicly."

The short man gave a start.

"But…"

Keyda held up a hand to silence him.

"What good does public execution really do? It doesn't dissuade people from making the same mistakes…if anything it seems to bolster them on. And the way everyone celebrates the deaths…" she shuddered slightly. "It's the way it was done my whole life and I never really had a problem with them back then…but I'm not the person I was before, and the nation isn't what it was before either. It will be enough to announce the punishment to the villages and other leaders without having everyone actually come here to watch."

The guards were silent and she sighed.

"Is it true Heavy Metal finally woke up?" the woman asked finally, and Keyda turned to her.

"Yes…" she trailed off, frowning. "I'm sorry…what was your name again?"

The woman looked surprised.

"Um…Jaqah…"

"Jaqah, that's right." Keyda stood. "Heavy Metal _is_ awake, but he's still recovering; he'll be out of commission for a while still." She cleared her throat. "That's why I'm going to need more help from you five."

"What do you mean?" The large guard asked.

"I'll reinstate those on the list…but I don't feel comfortable having them in the fortress without a captain of the guard keeping them in check. The five of you are going to form the head of my guard force." She trailed off, as if she was thinking of something else, but when she glanced up she noticed their surprised and unsure expressions. "What?"

"It's just…none of us have had much experience _leading_ …" the curly headed guard finally admitted. Keyda chuckled dryly.

"Well, join the club. As the only living guards who were willing to stand up for me against the rebellion, I can trust your loyalty. That's why I need you to take the lead over the rest of the fortress guard and make sure that we won't have another incident like we had at the beginning of the week." She paused before looking them in the eye. "Are you willing to take that on?"

They hesitated for a few moments, but then Jaqah saluted and one by one the others did as well. Keyda visibly relaxed.

"Thank you for your time. We'll discuss the effects of this change more later, but for the time being we have the executions to plan."

The five dragon masters bowed in acknowledgement and left the office. Keyda sat back down in her chair and sighed, feeling slightly better now that there were decisions being made and enforced. She looked over at Cole, who was sitting in a chair off to the side. He seemed distracted as he opened and closed his fist, watching the color rise and fade in his arm. She leaned her elbow on her desk and rested her head in her hand as she looked over at him.

"You know, my schedule is pretty clear for the rest of the day…we have time to go visist Phos,"

Cole grimaced without looking up.

"I don't think that's necessary…"

"It's not getting any better, Cole. I know you said you'd go if it got worse…but what if whatever is happening goes really wrong really fast? I can't help thinking of…" she trailed off and he finally looked up to meet her eye.

"This isn't like that time, Keyds…this is just an elemental block."

She folded her arms.

"Oh, an elemental block. Of course…so you know how to fix it, then?"

He dry washed his face and she stood so she could walk over to him. She leaned on the arm of his chair and he looked up at her, wary.

"I'm mad at him too, Cole…"

"This isn't me being _mad_ ," he argued. "This isn't me just holding a grudge over something inconsiderate…he's _not_ the person we thought he was. I…" he huffed, his voice getting quieter. "I trusted him, Keyds. Sure, I thought he was kinda crazy…but I never would have thought he'd hurt any of us." He shook his head. "When I woke up in that tent, after Syn got me there…it was like seeing who he really was for the first time. He lied to me, _used_ me… and at the end of the day he had no qualms about just getting rid of me altogether. If I go back who's to say he won't just do it all again?"

Keyda's grip tightened on the chair, the stress that had ebbed somewhat after the meeting coming back again.

"I don't want to trust him either…but he's the only one that could help…" She exhaled, overwhelmed. "So if you do go see Phos bad things could happen, but if you _don't_ go see Phos, bad things could happen…how am I supposed to know which of those is the worst threat?!"

"Can't you just trust me that I know what's best for myself?" Cole asked, looking away in irritation.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to turn his face back towards her. She looked at his annoyed expression between her two hands and gave him a ghost of a smile. "I trust you to do lots of things, Cole, but you doing what's best for yourself has never been one of them." He rolled his eyes a bit and she scoffed. "After everything that's happened to you since I've known you, can you really blame me?"

He looked like he wanted to argue more, but he finally conceded.

"No…guess I can't." he murmured, still annoyed. She moved one of her hands into his hair, fingering the small braid.

"I don't know everything that went down between you and Phos…and I believe you that he isn't everything he's set himself up to be. But he did stop the Alchemist, and he did save you. He saved Heavy Metal. So I just have to believe that he _could_ help you now, whether or not he actually cares about us personally."

He looked up at her and suddenly gave a dry chuckle. She frowned.

"What?"

He reached up to fix her circlet, which had slipped down on one side.

"You've come a long way, Keyds…you're a lot more trusting than you used to be," he pointed out. She stared at him a few moments and finally sighed.

"It's like you told me once…I have to trust _somebody_ , right?"

"Yeah…" he murmured. "But it's possible to take it too far…the guys back in Ninjago were always getting after me for trusting people against my better judgement…"

She leaned in closer. "Oh…like when you trusted me?"

He finally smiled as he raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she chastised as she leaned in to kiss him. She felt a worm of worry inside as she did so, but she sagged in relief when he kissed her back. She let go of her fears and stress and when they finally pulled apart she fixed him with a determined look.

"Please, Cole…I just need to _know_ you're ok…."

He glanced away, but he finally smiled grimly.

"Alright. Let's go see that spiteful old Oni…." he turned back to her with a determined expression of his own. "But he threatens us, Keyds…we're out of there and I'll find some other way to fix this. Ok?"

She nodded, just happy that he had finally agreed.

"Ok."

41

Syn gazed down the deep well, purposely taking as long as she could with her chores. The last few days had been so tense in the Healer's tent and she still didn't exactly know why.

"If you aint getting water, move outta the way!"

She jumped at the gruff voice and turned to see one of the burly farmers scowling at her. She darted away from the well, biting her lip as she waited for him to tie his buckets onto the rope, lowering them down and heaving them back up again. After a few minutes he finally wandered away, muttering something about cursed brats under his breath as Syn approached the well once again with her own bucket in tow. She was busy lugging it back to the surface when a sudden dragon roar startled her, causing her to drop the rope. She stared at the receding cord for a few seconds before lashing out and getting ahold of it again, wincing as she heard the bucket crashing and sloshing into the walls of the well. Syn slowly lowered the bucket back down for a refill as she glanced up at the sky. She caught sight of the Earthy dragon making its way towards the village and her heart started beating faster. She pulled the bucket up quickly even though she knew a lot of the water would be lost from the rigorous towing.

The bucket finally breached the surface of the well and she shakily untied the rope and wrapped her arms around the large bucket before running back towards the tent, the murky liquid spilling out over the sides of the bucket as it was jostled and bumped. She burst through the back of the tent, gasping and half-soaked.

Hershel turned and frowned, concerned.

"Syn, what did you…"

"It's the Outsider…he's on his way here!" she gasped, and Hershel took the bucket from her.

"We know, Syn…we heard the dragon call…" his frown deepened as he saw how much she was trembling. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hersh…last time he was here…"

"Hey, I told you things were going to be alright, didn't I?" He said, kneeling down. "You don't need to worry about the visit…no doubt he's just coming to see the Master Healer, just like he did lots of times before all the bad stuff went down…"

"But…but what if he's here to punish us?" she squeaked out. "I _lied_ to him, Hersh… and you attacked him, and he's basically _leadership_ …"

"He's not leadership; he's an outsider. And he's not the type that does that sort of thing," Hershel reminded sternly, standing up. "He's just coming to talk with Master Healer." He studied her a few more seconds and shook his head. "You're soaked, Syn…and you aren't doing your healing wound any good by running around for no reason. If the outsider's visit is making you this worried then go collect more tea-herb while he's here."

He handed her a basket and she looked down at it, seemingly torn. Finally she shook her head.

"I…I want to stay here," she finally said quietly. Herhsel sighed.

"Then start boiling that water you brought," he ordered, and she ran into the other room to grab the dented kettle off the stove.

Phos was seated in the front of the tent, fingers drumming on the side of his tin cup.

"What are you doing?" he snapped, and Syn jumped as she grabbed the kettle.

"I…I was just…"

"There's perfectly good _tea_ in there right now, idiot child…leave it alone!"

She bit her lip and released her grip on the kettle's handle. Phos narrowed his eyes as he watched her darting glances towards the entrance to the tent.

"What on earth are you waiting for?" he asked again, though he knew perfectly well the reason the small slave was loitering.

"I just…"

"There's too much to do around here for you to be dawdling! You don't want to be useful then perhaps I have no more need for you," he rebuked. Syn blanched before sprinting back into the back of the tent. A few moments later Hershel burst into the room, eyes flashing.

"Did you mean it?"

Phos fixed him with an irritated look, but the boy didn't back down.

"Master Healer, did you _mean that?"_

"Course I did...If slaves don't want to work than why should I keep you around?"

Hershel marched over to his chair.

"She _is_ being useful…"

"Then she has nothing to worry about, does she?" Phos retorted. Hershel bristled, voice rising.

"Then you shouldn't have…"

"Is now a good time?"

Both Hershel and Phos turned at the dry comment to see Cole and Keyda standing in the doorway. Keyda looked about the same as she always did, but Cole's expression was more serious and wary than usual.

Hershel swallowed hard…in his anger he had forgotten the dragon call and now stood frozen. He felt a little spark of fear despite the fact that he believed what he said to Syn; Cole had never seemed the sort to hold grudges and punish those who went against him, like the Baron did. However, seeing the ninja's somber expression Hershel just wanted to disappear.

"Well, it's about time." Phos growled, pushing himself up out of the chair. Cole's jaw clenched and Keyda moved to hold his arm. The Healer made his way over, pointing his finger accusingly.

"It's been a week, boy...I saved your life and you decide to repay the debt by avoiding me?"

Cole scoffed angrily, turning to leave. Keyda kept a firm hold on his arm, staying stubbornly rooted to the spot. The Elemental Master sighed and finally turned back to the Healer, eyes hard.

"I didn't come to translate, Phos. I came because I think the Alchemist did something…"

"She would have done a lot more if it weren't for me!" the Healer snapped, refusing to let it go. "Meanwhile, you're debt's been waiting for…"

"You don't _need_ me to translate those!" Cole argued, voice rising and he gestured to the scrolls. "Why on earth would you even need those in a Kanji you can't even read?! You only had me here to translate so you could control me-keep me in line-just like everything _else_ people have been making me do for the last…"

"You owe me, Outsider…it's not up to you to decide _how…"_

"I'm not about to…"

"He needs help!" Keyda cut in, eyes flashing. Cole's gaze dropped as his fists clenched and Phos looked over at her. Hershel finally unfroze and slipped away into the back room as Keyda exhaled and continued.

"I don't know everything that went down that night and frankly right now I don't care…but the Alchemist did something to him and you're the only one who can fix it. So shut up and do it already and if you need someone to pay for it then _I_ will."

Phos's angry expression melted into intrigue and Cole turned sharply to the girl at his side.

"Keyda…" he muttered warningly, but Phos was scratching his chin.

"Deal." he said, tone suddenly calm. He looked Cole up and down and raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be the problem?"

Cole didn't answer and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"He can't use his elemental power," she explained. "He hasn't been able to since the Alchemist…" she trailed off, not really sure _what_ the Alchemist did. Phos had already moved away towards the fireplace, where he picked up a sturdy metal rod. He glanced over and gestured to the table impatiently. Cole hesitated, but after a few moments he groaned and trudged over to the table. He boosted himself up and sat down on the edge of the heavy wooden structure, stubbornly refusing to lie down. Keyda stood nearby, arms folded as she watched Phos closely.

The Ancient Healer came over with the rod, tapping it in his hand as he studied Cole.

"Show me."

Cole sighed and color rose in his arms and scar. Phos scratched his chin and then gestured for the elemental master to continue. Cole clenched his jaw, but nothing else happened. Phos watched as the boy grimaced, as if in pain. Cole relaxed, and the color began fading.

"Don't stop!" Phos snapped, coming closer with the rod. Cole glared at him but seconds later his arms were glowing again. The Healer held the rod close to Cole, carefully tracing Cole's outline. When he finally reached Cole's middle the rod began to glow strongly. Phos muttered to himself and finally pulled back, and Cole relaxed, rubbing his chest ruefully where the squeezing sensation had been.

"Seems you've got an elemental block." Phos finally said. Cole huffed.

"Yeah…that's what Wu called it too…"

Phos's eyebrow rose as he shook his head.

"Oh, well I didn't realize that old Dragon Master was such an expert…it's a wonder you even came to me since he obviously _knows so much…_ "

"Can you fix it?" Keyda cut in, and Phos looked over at her serious expression. He scratched his chin again, considering.

"Must have been what she was doing when I reached you," he said, not answering Keyda's question.

"The Alchemist, you mean?" Cole asked dully. "Why put a block on my elemental powers?"

Phos shrugged. "Several reasons, really…would have kept you from being able to use them against her, for starters. But I think the main reason is it's easier to extract this way…"

"Extract?!" Keyda cut in, tone sharp. Phos glanced over at her as she shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Elemental Powers are rare ingredients for experimental spells. To the Alchemist, this Idiot is nothing more than the vessel that held the ingredient. It's difficult to extract elemental power when it's fused with every fiber of the vessel, but when it's been forced into a single location…"

He moved the rod suddenly, touching Cole with it for the first time. He struck the spot in his chest where the horrible sensation came from and Cole cried out as it felt like something was ripped out of him.

"STOP!" Keyda yelled, but Phos had already pulled away, the top of the rod pulsating with elemental aura.

"….It's easier to extract." he finished drly, while Cole pressed the spot Phos had touched.

" _Can you fix it?"_ Cole asked, glaring at the Healer and his strange rod. Phos looked at the elemental power in the rod.

"Yes." he finally said. "I believe I can…"

"What are you going to do with that?" Keyda asked suspiciously, gesturing to the rod. Phos rolled his eyes.

"Nothing I can do…it will fade away soon enough, most likely drawn back to the main store within him. Elemental power can only be held in very specific vessels; Elemental Gold can be used, and the Elemental races of dragons can hold it." He glanced over at Cole. "And somehow, there are even _people_ that seem acclimated to carrying it. That's why she didn't just take the power when she had you…she needs _you_ in order to store the element because she would have to extract it fresh anytime she wanted to use it. The power block and erasing your mind just make it that much easier to…."

Cole grabbed his head, as if he was on the verge of a migraine.

"I don't _care,_ Phos…just fix it already!"

Phos rolled his eyes.

"So impatient." he muttered, and his hands lit up with power. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"

* * *

The basket banged against her legs as she ran. Syn had made it out of the village by the time the first tears slipped down her face, which was just as well; no need to make herself a further target in the eyes of the villagers. Her vision was bleary, but she had long since memorized the path to the caves where the tender herbs grew.

Master Healer was going to get rid of them…she had suspected it, but she hadn't wanted to believe her doubts. He would throw them out to the mercy of the village…or maybe he would even sell them back to the slave traders…

She collapsed to her knees, sobbing as she clutched the basket to herself like some kind of lifeline. She had messed up. It was that dragon master….the big scary one who had always come with Cole. If he hadn't come and tried to take the Outsider, Cole never would have escaped and Master Healer wouldn't be so angry. She had _tried_ to stop him…but…

She sat like that for a while, the wind blowing dust in her face to get stuck in her tears. She coughed and dropped the basket to wipe her face, her sobbing subsiding as hopelessness set in. Hershel said things would be ok…but she knew her brother. He was scared too…she _knew_ he was. It wasn't _fair…_ they had finally found a place that they felt they belonged to and they were going to lose it.

She finally calmed down enough to pick up the basket, numbly getting to her feet. Maybe….just _maybe…_ she could prove that she was useful and Master Healer wouldn't kick them out. She started to walk the path towards the caves again when she heard a strange noise. She paused, looking over to her left, but all she could see was scraggly underbrush and wind-whipped rocks. She cautiously walked closer as the strange little cries echoed. She walked around one of the large boulders and blinked in surprise when she caught sight of something cowering in the underbrush. She swallowed; there was no mistaking the night-sniffer. She bit her lip as she started to back away; they were quite nasty, night-sniffers…and if it howled it could bring the whole pack down on her. But as she was making her retreat the creature let out another plaintive cry and she paused. She knew what pain sounded like.

She approached the bush and the night-sniffer bore its teeth at her, making a strange guttural sound before hissing. She knelt down, trying to determine what the matter was without having to actually touch it. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the night sniffer was a young one…too young to be without the pack. She frowned; must have gotten hurt and left behind…or separated somehow. She started reaching towards the night-sniffer, and it lunged out to try to bite her. She squeaked in panic and fell backwards, but the animal didn't leave its small branchy shelter. As it moved to hide further down in the bushes, she saw how skinny it was. It hadn't eaten in a while, she realized. She glanced over at the basket and then caught herself.

"No Syn…don't be stupid…" she chastised out loud, but the pitiful creature let out another hunger-wracked cry and she bit her lip. She knew what it felt like to starve. She walked over and picked up the basket, her mind racing. After a few minutes she set off for the village crops.

* * *

Cole's mouth went dry as Phos approached. As much as he wanted his powers back, the whole set up was reminding him far too much of his night with the Alchemist.

"Wait…" he said before he could think better of it. Phos scoffed angrily, eyes flashing.

"You're the one who wanted this…" he reminded with a growl. Cole opened his mouth to reply, but his mind was going blank as he watched Phos come closer. He felt someone grab his hand and he looked over to see Keyda looking both worried and determined. Cole took a few shallow breaths and glanced back at Phos. He gave a little nod for the Healer to continue and Phos made a show of rolling his eyes before placing two gnarled hands on the sides of Cole's head. Once again, the power was icy and Cole flinched at the feel of it. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep calm but every part of him was resisting the freezing tendrils of power…

"I can't do _anything_ if you fight me, boy…" Phos muttered angrily, and Cole felt Keyda squeeze his hand. He swallowed, eyes still closed, as the chill crept inwards; the strange wrongness felt identical to what the Alchemist had done to him nearly a week before. He immediately stiffened again, and Phos let out an exasperated sound.

"Just…you're not…you're not going to…"

Cole's words came out slurred, his tongue feeling thick. Phos stared at the boy, annoyed, but after a bit longer his expression softened slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Cole…I'm just going to fix the block," he murmured grudgingly. Cole's eyes opened and he met the Healer's calm gaze. The Elemental Master swallowed, his vision blurring in and out, and he finally closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing the icy tendrils to invade deeper.

Keyda watched it all with a knot in her stomach. She wasn't sure what Cole's reservations were stemming from, but it was rare she saw him so spooked. She glanced down as his tight grip relaxed, and she tried not to worry as his whole body seemed to sag. Another minute went by and Cole went totally lax, falling forward. Phos dropped his hands so he could grab Cole's shoulders, stopping his fall. Keyda helped the Healer lay Cole onto his back on the table, her eyes flicking over his seemingly sleeping form.

"He's going to be ok?" she finally managed to ask, and Phos nodded.

"Fine," he replied, dusting off his hands. "He'll wake up in a little while…"

Keyda sat heavily in a nearby chair, dry-washing her face. She felt both relieved and exhausted, and wished for the millionth time that things could just be simpler. She finally exhaled and looked up at Phos, who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"What is it you want?" she finally asked, and he raised an eyebrow. "For _payment,_ " she explained, and Phos let out a humorless laugh.

"Like the Idiot would ever let you pay for him…" he muttered, and she bristled.

"I didn't say I would pay so you could manipulate him again!" she argued. "It's _my_ debt…what do you want?!"

Phos continued to fix her with an unreadable expression, and he finally walked over to grab one of his clear crystals, looking down at it as if he was debating. He finally turned towards her and tossed the crystal. She caught it deftly, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Change the crystal," he ordered, and she looked down at it.

"You mean…like you did all those months ago? Phos, I couldn't even do the exercise lying on the table…"

"Try it," he snapped, and she exhaled angrily before holding the crystal in one palm, glaring down at it. Oni aura flowed out of her hand, enveloping the small rock. Phos had come closer, and after a few moments he moved a few of her fingers into the proper place and the clear gem began to levitate into the air. Keyda clenched her jaw, not daring to even glance up at the Healer and risk losing her concentration.

"Now change it," he commanded again, and she swallowed.

"How?" she asked, voice strained.

"Emotions, girl. Oni power is run by _emotion…_ "

She narrowed her eyes, heart pounding. Slowly a prick of deep green began to glow in the center of the gem, slowly stretching out to the edges. Keyda glared at her palm, and after a few minutes the crystal had been transformed into a deep emerald color.

Phos began wandering away, and Keyda glanced up, the gem wobbling.

"Keep it going." Phos demanded, and she immediately looked back down at levitating crystal.

"For how long?"

"As long as you can," he replied softly, walking over to where Cole was. Keyda's heart was pounding, but she couldn't look up at what Phos was doing without losing her concentration.

"You've got to get through to him," Phos finally said, and Keyda's face contorted further.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Outsider…you've got to convince him to be bound to you…"

The crystal wobbled dangerously, and Keyda's eyes flashed.

"That's none of your…"

"The realm is in ruins…and you have the unexpected opportunity to change it. This is about more than just the two of you…this is about bringing order to a place that has…"

"He doesn't _want_ to be bound!" Keyda snapped angrily. The gem was beginning to change color, the green becoming murky.

"Then don't let it be up to what he wants," Phos answered cooly, and Keyda began shaking with both effort and anger. The gem was nearly completely changed to a deep red.

"What are you suggesting?" she said, voice dangerously low. Phos didn't answer, watching as she struggled to keep the gem afloat. The gem burned crimson as she continued. "You've talked to him, haven't you? _You're_ the reason he feels like he's being forced into…"

"What do you want, and apology?" Phos asked dryly, and Keyda's jaw hurt from clenching it. "It's the only reason I let him live…"

"So you _did_ try to kill him!" she spat, tearing her gaze away from the crystal in her hand so she could give him a murderous look. However, the gem didn't waver or bob as she did so this time; instead, power began to surge out around her hand and buoyed the crystal up as it started to darken. Phos glanced at it briefly before looking back at her.

"Did you think he lied to you about that?" He shook his head patronizingly. "Are you used to him lying, then?"

"Shut _up_! You're one to talk about lying…"

Phos came closer as Keyda continued to glare, her eyes filling with loathing. She wasn't even paying attention to the gem above her hand any longer; unlike Phos, she was unaware of the darkening color.

"You haven't trained him well enough, it seems…" he sneered. She scoffed furiously, the bruise-colored crystal bobbing.

"I am not _training him_ …"

"No? No wonder he's so disobedient…."

Aural winds began picking up, causing the tent flaps to begin to wave as small items were blown around. Rustling could be heard as the wind disturbed the scroll cubbies. The gem hovering above Keyda's hand was pulsing dangerously. Phos seemed composed as he continued, voice rising to be heard over the sudden noise.

"You'd think he'd have learned his lesson by now…but I guess he should get used to being hurt if he's going to spend the rest of his life with a monster like _you…"_

The deep purple gem throbbed with a dark light.

"I am _NOT A MONSTER!"_

The crystal exploded, shooting tiny fragments around the entire tent. A vase exploded as one launched through the porcelain, and Phos grimaced as a shard embedded itself into his leg. Keyda dropped to her hands and knees, trembling with exertion and fury. Phos scratched his chin.

"Your control has gotten better…"

" _Why are you like this?!"_

She looked up to glare at him and he clenched his jaw as she continued.

"It's a good thing _you're_ used to being alone…why would anyone choose to stay with someone so heartless?!"

Phos scoffed, as if he found Keyda to be naive.

"You think you know heartless?..." he started.

"I was _raised_ by heartless!" She screamed in reply, finally pushing herself to her feet. "By someone who manipulated and used everyone he possibly could in a quest for power…who hurt others merely because their _pain_ was his _pleasure!"_

Phos's voice rose as well. "Shazier was…"

" _I don't care!"_ She yelled, putting her hands to her head in frustration. "I don't _care_ what you think about his nature….whether _you think_ I suffered...I don't need _you to tell me what to feel!"_

For once, Phos was silent as she glowered at him. Finally Keyda stood down, looking disgusted.

"Cole was right…we shouldn't have come," she finally muttered, shoving past the Healer to get back over to the Elemental Master on the table. Phos jeered.

"What…are you going to carry him?" he asked dryly, but she ignored him as she reached Cole and put her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes. Aural wind began picking up again and Phos narrowed his eyes as he realized what she was doing.

"You certainly don't have enough energy for a…."

There was a flash of light and the Ancient Healer cursed as he covered his eyes. When he looked back the table was empty, and he shook his head in both amazement and annoyance. He glanced around the room at the mess that had accumulated.

"Hershel! Syn!" He called, but there was no answer. He frowned, striding to the doorway leading to the back half of the tent, and his scowl deepened as he saw that there was no one back there. He let the doorway flap drop as he walked back into the front, scratching his chin as he looked around. He spotted a piece of broken crystal and bent to pick it up, scrutinizing it closely.

He looked over at his tea kettle, but decided against it as he sat wearily in his armchair. He sat with his head in one hand, looking at the broken shard as the light slowly faded from the tent.

42

 _"Syn!"_

Hershel looked at the setting sun, worried. Where on earth was she? He had seen her take the basket as she left, presumably to go collect herbs. He had stayed in the tent long enough to hear the fights going down between Master Healer, Cole, and then Keyda…but after a while he thought it best to just go help his sister with the chores and stay out of everyone's way. It had taken a bit to make it to the caves, but Syn hadn't been there. Now he was frantically retracing the trail, trying to figure out where she was.

He tried to tell himself to calm down; this wasn't the first time he didn't know exactly where Syn was—they had both done their share of foraging. But he knew his sister, and he knew she had left the tent scared to death. Where on earth had she run to?

" _Syyyyn!"_

He calmed his pounding heart and forced himself to focus. He just needed to use his senses, like Master Healer was always telling him…

He heard the howling of night sniffers and he grimaced, fear darting through him. He could probably ward them off…but Syn was alone and defenseless…

"Hershel?"

His eyes flew open and he looked over to see Syn's small form peeking out from around a rock.

"Syn!" his voice was both relieved and angry. "Why weren't you answering? Where have you been?!"

She came out from behind the boulder, carrying the empty basket with her. Hershel looked down at it, eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are the herbs?"

Syn looked confused for a second, but her eyebrows shot up and she glanced down at the basket.

"Oh! I…um…"

"You've been out here for hours, and you weren't even collecting anything? What on earth were you doing?"

His tone was sterner than he meant it to be, and she sniffed as she stared at the ground.

"I dunno…" she said, and he could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears again. He sighed heavily and sank down next to her.

"Alright, well…we'll have to go early tomorrow morning then. You're ok, yeah?"

She nodded, curls bouncing as she continued looking at the dirt. He bit his lip, not sure what else to say. He finally just stood and took her hand.

"C'mon, Syn. Let's get home and get you something to eat before bed. It's been a long day."

She hesitated. "But…but Master Healer…"

"He's had a long day too. I don't think he has the energy to yell at you tonight, Syn. We're ok."

She finally relaxed, following her brother as he led them home.

* * *

When Cole opened his eyes he was staring up at tall Evergreen trees. He frowned, trying to figure out where on earth he was and how he got there. He really was sick of waking up in random places all the time…

He sat up and realized that he was feeling better rested than he had felt in a long time. He looked around and spotted Keyda a few yards away, lying face down in the pine needles and dirt.

"Keyds!" he said, moving to get up and go over to her. She stirred at his voice and opened her eyes, moving her head to squint over at him as he approached. Her hair was all in her face and there were pine needles and sticks stuck in it.

"Cole…" she muttered, worn out. He knelt down to help her sit up.

"What happened?"

She groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"I think I overdid it…"

"Overdid what?" He looked around. "Where are we, exactly?"

Keyda moved her hands so she could look around too. She finally sighed.

"Still in our realm…er, my realm. I was trying to get to Ninjago, but I don't think I had enough energy…"

"The first realm," Cole mused, looking around him. "So we must be in the Dragon Woods, then?"

"I was trying to get to that forest we went to in Ninjago…but the power must have just transported us here instead…"

"Keyds…what happened?"

He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, still exhausted.

"Phos happened." She finally answered bitterly. She felt him stiffen.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No…he just said some stuff…" Her expression darkened. "You were right Cole…we shouldn't have gone back to him…"

She stopped, looking over at him with a sudden realization.

"Your powers! Are they…"

"Oh." Cole looked down at his arm; in all the excitement he hadn't even tried them yet. What if Phos hadn't fixed them? Or what if he had made the problem even worse?

He flexed his fist and the color rose up his arm. He slammed his fist into the earth, and sagged in relief as power rushed out into the ground, forcing a jagged wall of earth to shoot up. The squeezing sensation was gone and he turned back to Keyda, relieved.

"They're back…er…fixed. I guess they were never really _gone."_

She looked relieved as well as she relaxed and leaned back against him.

"Good…then the trip wasn't a total waste…"

Cole pulled her tighter as they sat in the strangely silent woods, the air chilly in the dappled shade.

"Keyda, I wish you hadn't agreed to pay Phos. I should have…"

"Don't worry, Idiot. Debt's already been paid." she muttered, and his expression became concerned.

"What?" He took in her lack of energy and clenched his fist. "What did he do to you?!"

She looked up at him, expression tired. "Nothing. I told you…he just… said some things…."

"About us getting bound?" he asked quietly. She swallowed and looked away.

"Yeah…yeah a little about that…."

"I don't get why he's so hung up on that," Cole muttered in reply. "It doesn't make any sense why _he_ would care so much…."

"Cole,"

He looked back at her as her tone became tense. She was staring straight ahead, looking distressed.

"Have I ever…do you…" she trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. Finally she looked over at him. "I don't own you. I'm not training you…you don't feel like I'm training you, right? Like I'm forcing you to be…"

"Ah, Keyds….he said that?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out and her eyes filled with tears. Cole pulled her close, rubbing her back.

"Of course not," he murmured. "If anything, that's how _he_ treats me…"

She clung to him, eyes closed as she tried to speak with a constricted voice.

"But you said that it feels like you're being controlled…"

"Not by you, Keyda….I didn't mean by you. It's just this place, yeah? I'm the outsider…the one nobody trusts and yet everyone seems to want to keep in line or use…" He winced slightly. "Not _you_ using me, I mean people like Phos or Heavy Metal or the villagers…even Dorhn and his crew had plans for me, apparently…"

"But you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!"

"You're right, I wouldn't. I love you, Keyda… I'll put up with all the crap because I want to be with you."

She buried her face into his shoulder and he held her close as they sat there among the dragon-made trees, listening to the breeze weave through the pine needles.

She finally spoke, her voice quiet and sincere.

"Then why won't you get bound to me?"

She was scared he'd just shut down…or that she'd lead them into another fight. But she had to _know_. If he didn't feel like she was controlling him and he loved her, then why was he so against it?

He didn't answer for a few minutes and she finally pulled away so she could at least see his expression. He seemed to be thinking deeply, and he finally looked at her.

"Who would I be, if we got bound?"

She blinked, not expecting the question.

"What…"

"Back home, when leaders and rulers marry people, their partners become…." he trailed off and he sighed. "Who would I be if we got bound, Keyds?"

"You'd…" she didn't even know how to answer his question. "You'd be part of the hierarchy, Cole, you'd be _leadership…"_

"Exactly," he said, and she frowned, not understanding. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Keyds, right now I'm the outsider. I'm not part of the Hierarchy, not part of the culture…just someone who can be with you while helping in the background. I'm _used_ to the background. We get bound and I'm not the Outsider from Ninjago anymore…suddenly I'm woven into everything, part of the society…front and center…" he sighed in frustration, not sure if he was explaining in a way that made sense. "I couldn't be the same person anymore. Keyda….if we get bound I'd have to change."

She shook her head.

"No, Cole…you wouldn't. I mean, you'd have a higher rank, and I guess the way people saw you would change…but _you yourself_ wouldn't…"

"When I met Wu and became a ninja, I changed. When _you_ became leader over all the Oni, you changed. We had to; our roles were suddenly different and we were forced to adapt to them…" He shook his head. "I just…I just want things to stay as they _are._ I want to be with you and help out without having to become someone different all over again…"

"Then don't!" She said, grabbing him by the shoulders with sudden energy. "I don't want you to change! You, as you are now….that's who I want to be bound to! _That's_ who I'm in love with!"

It all came out in a rush, but as the words left her mouth she froze, realizing what she said and marveling that she was finally able to say it. He looked just as shocked and she swallowed, voice becoming quieter. "I…I don't want you to have to change, Cole…and I don't want to _force_ you into anything. I just want you to know that I'm _ready_ to be more with you than we currently are…"

He didn't say anything and her heart pounded. She was literally trembling as she waited for him to reply; she wasn't used to sharing her innermost feelings and she was feeling nauseous. He finally glanced away, swallowing hard.

"But…but is the rest of the realm? You only mentioned it and people freaked, Keyds…imagine what they would try if we actually…

"I don't _care!"_ She argued, grabbing his hands. "They hate us regardless! Why should we base anything we do off of their approval?"

"It's not their approval that's the problem, it's the fact that they keep trying to _kill us_ …"

"So? I thought you were used to that lifestyle!"

He stared at her for a few moments and then couldn't help but laugh. She realized she hadn't heard him laugh in a while…she missed it.

"I guess that's a fair point," he admitted. His smile faded slowly. "But they wouldn't hate you so much if it wasn't for me…who knows? Maybe this whole rebellion would have never even happened if I wasn't here."

"Adalaide called me an impostor…she didn't care about you, Cole. She just wanted to rule and I would have been in the way of that whether you were around or not."

He started pulling pine needles out of her hair, not saying anything. Keyda sighed again.

"I'm sorry I keep bringing binding up. I'm not trying to force you into anything before you're ready…" She winced. "Not saying that you ever have to be ready, I mean I'm not trying to assume…"

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, Keyds…"

"I needed to know the truth behind your reservations, Cole. Otherwise…well, I guess I made up some of my own explanations for why you were so distant about it."

He leaned his head on hers.

"Nah, Keyds…I promise what I said before is true…it has nothing to do with _you._ I mean, if it were just me and you in a different place with different circumstances…"

He trailed off and she swallowed.

"Yeah," she whispered.

The woods were getting dimmer—it was getting late. She was wondering how they were going to make it back to the fortress when he turned to her.

"Could you…could you say it again?"

She blinked, shooting him a puzzled look.

"Say what again?"

"The part where you said you love me?" he asked, his expression both sheepish and hopeful. She stared at him a few more moments before making a show to roll her eyes.

"Fine, Idiot… _I love you._ Happy?"

He laughed out loud and she couldn't help but grin.

"Yes," he said, his laughter fading into a soft side smile as he turned to her. "Now let's go home, Keyds."

* * *

Hershel tried to be as quiet as possible as he led Syn into the tent. She seemed exhausted and was adamant she wasn't hungry as she curled up on her mat. He sat next to her and pulled the thick blanket over her shoulders. He still wasn't sure where it had come from, but Syn had become attached to it and couldn't seem to sleep without it anymore. After a few moments he heard his sister's breathing become slow and even.

"Hershel."

He looked over at the door as the Master Healer's voice came from the front of the tent. The ancient Oni wasn't speaking very loud, but his tone was stern. Hershel sighed and pushed himself up off the mat so he could go into the other room. The Master Healer was sitting in a chair, and Hershel noticed how dark it was in the tent. He walked over to the fireplace to start the fire up.

"Where have you been?"

Phos's voice was soft; he sounded tired. Hershel didn't look up as he worked.

"Had to find Syn."

"Did you?"

Hershel nodded and the Ancient Healer muttered something as he readjusted his position in his chair, holding something tightly in one fist. The younger boy finally got the fire going and turned to face him. He caught sight of the fragment in Phos's hand and scratched his arm.

"She's never going to come back now," Hershel commented. The Healer turned sharply to look at him.

"Eh?"

"Keyda." Hershel gestured to the shard. "She's never going to come back. Why on earth did you do that?"

Phos relaxed slightly and looked back at the small shard.

"I wanted to see if she could do it."

Hershel scoffed slightly and moved the kettle so it was back over the fire, reheating the tea inside. "Well…you got your answer. Was it worth it?"

Phos didn't say anything as he watched the boy work. After a few moments he scratched his chin.

"You don't hate me then?" he finally asked dryly. "Everyone else seems to…."

"Only because you want them to." Hershel replied calmly, pulling the kettle off the stove so he could pour Phos a cup of tea. "I meant what I said to Cole all those weeks ago, Master Healer. I'm not afraid of you. I've been yelled at my entire life…and I've been used. Even when you yell at us there's something hiding behind it…" he shrugged as he turned back to the Healer. "I don't know what you would call it."

Phos didn't answer as Hershel brought over the cup of tea. The Healer took it, but didn't move to drink it. Hershel backed up and sat on the rug, his usual spot for lessons and exercises. Phos finally went to sip the tea, and Hershel swallowed.

"Master Healer?"

Phos's eyes looked up over the rim of the cup and Hershel willed himself to keep talking.

"What does Phos mean?"

The Healer scoffed, his expression darkening a little as he stared into his cup. The boy continued.

"I know it's not your name…but it's what you have Cole and Keyda call you. What does it mean?"

"Does it have to mean something?" Phos muttered, and Hershel gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Well, you're adamant that names usually do," he pointed out, and Phos grimaced as he nursed his warm cup. It was a few minutes later before he spoke again.

"It comes from an ancient Oni word—Phosomere. Like most ancient terms it has more than one meaning, but the most common translation…" Phos hesitated a moment. "…is Friend."

Hershel's eyebrows shot up. "You've been having them call you 'friend' this entire time?"

"Name's got power, kid," Phos growled, glaring down into his cup. "I needed them to trust me."

Silence fell as Hershel digested this.

"So…do you even care about them? Or was that just another way to use them?"

Phos set down the cup of tea so he could fix Hershel with an intense look, but the boy returned his gaze calmly. The Healer finally leaned forward.

"Sometimes, there are more important things than being loved."

"What do you mean?"

Phos scratched his chin irritatedly.

"I know my actions today…and over the last weeks….haven't won me any affection. But there are more important things. I needed to know that girl isn't going to crack under pressure, you understand; she needs to be strong. The things that have happened over these last few months are just the beginning! Those kinds of things are going to continue happening for the rest of her life, as long or short as it may be. And that Outsider underestimates his role in all of this. This set up has got to end in binding—he's already too big of an influence in the government and politics of the realm. He can't afford to be in the sidelines; fence-sitting won't do him or the realm any good. He's got to pick a side."

"Would you have really killed him?" Hershel pressed. "You told us you wouldn't hurt him…you said if Syn went and got him here that he would be safe. Would you have really killed him?"

Phos sighed.

"Only as a last resort…It was never my plan to kill him, see. There's no real point. But he was going to go get himself caught, and that would have spelled disaster…" He shook his head. "If I have to be the bad guy to keep this realm from falling apart, so be it."

Hershel clenched his jaw and looked away. Phos fiddled with the small shard once again, and he began speaking softly, though whether it was to himself or to Hershel the boy couldn't be sure.

"It's been a while since anyone's been able to shatter one of these crystals….she's stronger than she thinks she is…and sometimes it takes facing a villain for someone to figure that out."

"But couldn't you have helped her realize that without saying all those horrible things?" Hershel countered, drawing his knees in to his chest. "You…"

"I know it seems I was cruel…and perhaps that's because I was." Phos interjected. "No doubt you saw an old man heckling an insecure ruler…praying on her doubts and insecurities…"

"What else was there to see?" Hershel asked, his tone slightly bitter. Phos waited a few moments before answering, turning a shard around in his hand once again.

"How about a young woman finally rebuking her own biggest fear about herself?" The Healer said softly. "As painful as it was…she was finally forced to realize that _she_ is not the problem…"

"And that was the only way for her to realize it? To make her hate you?"

Phos scoffed again, hand closing around the fragment as he turned to face Hershel again.

"I told you before, Hershel…there are more important things in this world than being loved."

His tone had an edge of finality to it, and Hershel nodded his understanding before standing up to head to bed. He paused at the doorway and turned to ask one last question.

"Then why are you so afraid?"

Phos gave a start and turned to glare at him, eyes flashing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've noticed it over the last week, Master. You…you smell of fear."

The young Oni didn't actually wait for Phos to answer as he disappeared, letting the door flap swing closed.


	16. Chapter 16

43

They had to wait for Cole's Elemental Dragon to make it to the woods. When it finally reached them, it landed with a slightly irritated expression.

 _You were supposed to call me if things got out of hand at the Healer's…_

Cole smiled slightly at the dragon's dry tone.

"I'm sorry. I was…incapacitated. Keyda transferred us but wasn't able to get far…"

 _Is she ok?_ The Guardian asked, eyeing the exhausted Oni as Cole helped her to stand.

"Yeah…" Cole said softly as Keyda moved to board the dragon. "We just need to get home….it's been a long day."

The Dragon looked like he wanted more of an explanation but didn't press when Cole didn't offer one. The Elemental Master positioned himself behind Keyda and as they flew she fell asleep leaning back against him. Her hair kept flying up in his face and he smoothed it down, thinking.

She loved him. He had _assumed_ she did…actions speak louder than words, and all that…and she had shown how much she cared on a number of occasions. But actually hearing it…

The happy, fluttery feeling was annoyingly marred by anxiety towards the rest of their conversation. He was happy they had it- he finally felt like he was able to really express what he was feeling-but Keyda had had this look of crushing disappointment and he didn't know how to make it up to her. But he wasn't ready for _that_ change...and he really didn't know if he ever _would_ be ready.

He sighed as they crossed back over into Oni land. Keyda was totally drained...he knew that Phos did more to her than just _talk_ but she clearly didn't want to tell him about it. What was with that old Healer, anyways? He had fixed the block at least, but Cole definitely felt uneasy being in the same room as him again. Mainly he just didn't know what to expect. It seemed Keyda's small flame of trust had definitely been doused at this point...it would probably be best to steer clear of the rune-covered tent for a while. Or forever.

The guardian finally reached the fortress, and Cole shivered in the cold night air as he dismounted. Keyda was still asleep so he carefully pulled her from the guardian to carry her inside.

"Thanks again," he murmured to the Guardian, who spread its wings and took off into the star-lit sky. Cole watched him go for a moment before heading into the fortress. Keyda didn't stir as he carried her up the stairs and into her quarters, putting her into bed. He had a little half-smile as he pulled a few stray pine needles out of her hair before getting up to go. He opened the bedroom door right as a dragon master outside lifted her hand to knock.

"Oh!" Jaqah said, startled. "I'm…I'm sorry, it's just something's come up and I needed to speak with Keyda…"

"She's asleep." Cole explained, closing the door quietly behind him. "It was a long day, and I don't think now would be a good time to disturb…."

"Of course." Jaqah agreed, though she looked a little lost for what to do. She hesitated a moment and finally sighed. "I would ask Heavy Metal, but he's still out of commission…."

"What's going on?" Cole asked, folding his arms.

"It's Adalaide…she's demanding to speak to someone in leadership." Jaqah paused for a moment before continuing. "So…I mean, technically _you_ could…"

"Uhhh, I don't think I'm necessarily the best choice…." Cole cut in, holding up his hands. "I'm not really….couldn't it just wait until tomorrow morning, when Keyda gets up?..."

"The execution is in the morning." Jaqah explained quietly, and Cole frowned. He hadn't been aware that it was so _soon._ Jaqah finally shook her head. "I mean, she's not really entitled to a visit…it's just she's been demanding to see someone for the better part of the day and with her execution in the morning…"

Cole ran a hand through his hair. It came across the small braid and he fingered it, debating. Finally he sighed.

"I mean, I could see what I can do…"

Jaqah flashed him a quick smile and turned to lead him down into the dungeons. He steeled himself and followed her through the corridors and down the chilled staircase into the dimly lit cells. He could hear Adalaide yelling from the dungeon entrance and wondered what on earth she had to say to Keyda, anyways.

He and Jaqah came around the corner and the dragon master flipped open the cell window.

"You've got a visitor…" she informed, voice stern, and the burly guard outside the cell gave Cole a nod and unlocked the door. Cole hesitated, not even sure what he would say, but Jaqah gestured with her head and he walked into the cell.

The slender insurgent leader was on her knees, locked up in the same arm-restraints the Baron had put Cole in months before. Her hair was disheveled and hung in her face, and as she looked up and caught sight of who had entered the cell her eyes burned with loathing. She spat at him.

"I told you to bring the pretend ruler…not her little _pet_ ," she hissed out to those outside the cell. Cole turned to go; he didn't especially feel like having a conversation with her either.

"Fine," he muttered; he could feel her glaring at the back of his head.

" _Wait."_ she finally relented and Cole paused in his retreat. He turned back around, but her expression remained murderous.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, and she scoffed, as if she couldn't expect him to understand.

"I want the proper line of kings restored to the throne," she sneered. "Virgil's line has been broken for too long…"

"Virgil?" Cole asked, turning fully to face her. He frowned as he recalled the things he had read from the scrolls. "The Oralle Line is technically the proper line…Virgil is the one who initiated the great purge. Isn't that the whole reason you all lost your connection with your power in the first place? I mean, from what I understand, there really wasn't anything good that came of…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, tensing. "You filthy _outsider_ , how could you pretend to know anything of our history?!"

Cole felt like he was wasting his time-it was obvious she just wanted to heckle. On the off chance she _did_ have anything important to say it was clear she wasn't about to tell it to him.

"Look…you committed _treason._ You tried to kill Keyda and her supporters and _me_ … we aren't about to release you, let _alone_ put you on the throne."

"I wouldn't have killed _her_ …" Adalaide spat, eye burning. "And besides, she doesn't even _want_ the throne! She never did…everyone _knows that._ The realm is weak because we have a pretender on the throne…one naive enough to let an Outsider rule alongside her…"

"I'm not ruling alongside anyone." Cole snapped, voice rising. "Keyda's the one in charge and she's done more for this realm in a few months than anyone's accomplished in _decades._ "

"She connected to the true power, I'll give her that," Adalaide said, voice suddenly quiet. Cole frowned, a bit unnerved by the sudden change in tone. "The Baron knew how to use that power to its full capacity… _I_ would have as well. In her…it's a _waste."_

He clenched his fist but kept his voice even.

"Destroying and manipulating others isn't finding the potential in a power….it's abusing it. You lost, Adalaide…and you have to face the consequences of your actions."

She scoffed bitterly.

"Through death?"

He clenched his jaw and looked away and she scoffed again.

"It's no secret it makes you uncomfortable, outsider. You realize your influence is the one that makes her so weak…"

"She's _not weak._ She beat you, didn't she?"

"A fluke!" she contested. "They may say that it was you who caused the storm that disabled all of us…but I don't believe it. And I don't believe you had the guts to kill Dorhn either…"

Something flickered across her face as she said it...and Cole thought he detected the slightest catch in her voice, but a second later it was gone and she was just as hardened as ever.

"She can't protect you forever!" She finally spat. "And no one will _ever_ accept you! You and the slave survived this time…don't pretend that it was because of anything other than _dumb luck._ But someday your luck'll run out and when everything finally falls apart you'll realize that you should have quit a long time ago…"

He exhaled slowly, finally looking back up to meet her eye.

"Guess we'll just have to see." he finally said dryly. He shook his head and finally turned to go. "Goodbye, Adalaide."

"You're _nothing! You're nothing but a…"_

The door slammed behind him and Cole pressed a hand to his head, trying to stave off the headache forming.

"I'm sorry." He finally said to Jaqah, who was still standing nearby. "I don't know if that's what you wanted, but…"

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I thought she had something important to disclose….apparently she just wanted one last chance to vent."

"Yeah…" Cole said. He looked around, ready for bed. "Anyways, I hope things are going…well…"

He winced internally at his awkwardness and the dragon masters nodded, seemingly equally unaware of how to respond to him.

"Well enough," Jaqah assured. "Thank you…" she trailed off.

"Cole." he finally offered and she nodded.

"Cole. Thank you."

"No problem," Cole said, still feeling out of place. "I'll, uh…I'll see you guys around."

With that he left, hurrying out of the dungeon feeling stupid. He should have just told Jaqah that Adalaide was out of luck and left it at that. He thought about their conversation and finally just shook his head, trying to clear it. There really wasn't anything more he could do about the situation. He made it out of the dungeons and headed to his quarters, ready to crash. As he turned down one of the corridors near his room he was taken by surprise as he spotted an elderly man in golden armor coming towards him down the hallway.

"Wu!" he stammered. "What are you doing back? I thought…"

"There you are," his sensei said at the same time. He held out a small object that looked kind of like a can opener. "Urgent call from Ninjago…and it's for you."

* * *

Keyda finished her braid and frowned as she found another small branch in her hair. She had been unconscious for their landing in the woods, but apparently it had been a rocky one. She gave one last look at herself in the mirror and brushed herself off, mentally preparing herself for the execution. She hoped that the five dragon masters had planned everything out after their meeting yesterday….she hadn't really had time to think about it. She was dreading it, really…but what else could she do?

Masha stood nearby, a freshly cleaned scarf draped over her arms with the silver circlet gleaming from its place on top of the orange cloth. Keyda put on the circlet and allowed her personal to drape the scarf around her shoulders. She gave the slave a nod of thanks, which seemed to confuse the matronly lady, before heading down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Masha had offered to fetch it for her, but Keyda was hoping to run into Cole before she had to go through with the execution.

Sure enough, the Elemental Master was standing in his usual spot in the bustling kitchen, looking lost in thought as he half-heartedly bit into a small loaf.

"Cole!" she called, and he looked over. She paused at his expression, face falling.

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" he trailed off, picking a bit off the loaf without eating it. "Wu came in last night with a call from Ninjago…apparently Jay's getting married. He…he asked me to be his best man."

She stared at him a few moments before she finally shook her head.

"I have no idea what any of that means. Is he ok?"

Cole's serious expression broke as he chuckled.

"He's fine…I mean, he sounded fine. Marriage…it's like being bound…" he trailed off as understanding lit in Keyda's face. She remembered the dark haired bossy girl that was always with the freckled outsider. She was surprised at the small twist of jealousy she felt, but she shoved it away as she replied.

"Oh. Um…when?"

"Apparently soon. They've been trying to get ahold of us for a bit but everything's been so crazy…" He sighed. "He wants me to be his best man…which is kinda just like…" he trailed off. "Actually, I don't know how to explain it, but basically he wants me to be there when it happens."

Keyda digested the news, her own appetite fading. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"We could just go at the end of the week…"

"I can't leave," she said woodenly. She finally looked up at him. "I can't leave the realm now, Cole…everything's still messed up from the rebellion and there's no one to leave in charge. Before Heavy Metal could just keep things running….but now…."

"Yeah…yeah you're right." he said, trying to give her a little smile. She bit her lip and continued.

"But… _you_ should go. I mean, you could just go with Wu, if he's going…"

"He said he was." Cole mused, but then he shook his head. "I don't want to leave you when everything's…"

"I'll be fine." Keyda argued. "I've got the fortress guard to look after me, Idiot…and everyone's too spooked after the whole fiasco a week ago to try anything. Go see the marriage, or whatever it's called, and I'll see you later." She paused and forced herself to give him a smile. "Whenever you get back."

He looked like he was considering it.

"Shouldn't be long…just a couple of days…" he finally admitted, and her heart sank. She nodded.

"Yeah…whatever you need," she said, trying to sound light. She swallowed and changed the subject. "Today, I was wondering if you could go do rounds to all the villages…"

He frowned slightly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It's the execution today," she finally admitted. "And…and I still don't want you…"

"You don't want me there," Cole finished, and she nodded. She took in his expression and sighed internally; she could tell he was still against the whole execution, but he finally looked up at her. "Yeah, I could do some rounds. Probably won't go see Vierie though…"

"I think you should," Keyda found herself saying. "She needs to know that you're still around, even after everything that happened."

He didn't look like he necessarily agreed, but he finally shrugged.

"Alright, if you think so." He glanced down at his half-eaten loaf and gave her a half smile as he left it on the counter. "I guess I should get going, then." He leaned in to kiss her and Keyda could feel the eyes of all the slaves on them as she kissed him back. He pulled away and disappeared out of the kitchen. She couldn't help but turn around, and everyone's eyes immediately darted away as they silently got back to work.

"Mam,"

She turned to see a small slave with flour on her nose offering her a tray of warm loaves, and she accepted one, though by now her appetite had completely left her. She hardly tasted the breakfast at all as she quickly ate and then left the kitchen, headed for the barrack's training ground.

44

There were going to be very few people at the execution—Keyda, the five guards she had promoted to the head of her force, and those being executed, with a few more reliable dragon masters to keep the prisoners in line. Keyda's stomach hurt the whole way to the barracks training ground…she had never even witnessed an execution this large, let alone initiated it. She was nearly there when two of the head guards turned a corner, and the expressions on their faces made her stomach clench all the more painfully.

"Jaqah…what is it?" she asked, and the female guard's frown deepend.

"There's…there's a bit of a situation…"

Keyda stopped dead.

"What kind of situation?"

Jaqah subtlely elbowed the short, curly-haired guard next to her.

"Omar…" she muttered, encouraging him to speak. He took a deep breath.

"I went to get Adalaide to bring her to the execution grounds…and she's gone."

It felt like a hit to the gut.

"Gone?! Gone _how?!"_

"We still don't know." Jaqah admitted. "No one else is missing, so however she escaped she took advantage of the opportunity without freeing any of her supporters."

The two guards seemed tense; Keyda realized they were probably waiting for her to blow up at them. To be truthful, part of her wanted to at least yell a little, but what good would it do?

"Then we need to search the fortress…"

"We have guards doing so now," Jaqah assured quickly. "But so far nothing….no forced exit either. Someone let her out…"

"So we have a traitor in the midst of my 'trustworthy' guards?" Keyda asked bitterly, and Jaqah's eyes fell.

"….It appears so."

Keyda clenched her jaw, finally shaking her head.

"She wouldn't hang around the fortress…no doubt she's long gone now. If there are people searching the fortress, then we need to get to the execution and get this over with before anything else happens."

The two head guards bowed their head in acknowledgment as they set off for the barrack's training fields. As they arrived Keyda was once again taken aback by the number of people in line for execution. There were a few dozen traitors, some eyeing her skeptically, some hatefully, some fearfully. There were guards standing by with long swords, ready to deliver the punishment. As she entered the guards forced the insurgents to their feet, unsheathing their swords.

Keyda faced the crowd, feeling sick from the recent revelation and wanting the execution to be over and done with as soon as possible. She opened her mouth to give some speech, or to order the insurgent's deaths…

 _Oh yes…we must punish the guilty, mustn't we?_

Her voice stuck in her throat as the Baron's voice ripped through her memory. In her hesitation she looked closer at the faces of her rebellious guards…and the terror in their eyes.

The loyal guards were looking confused; she had yet to speak or order anything and the entire group had been waiting in silence for several minutes. She wished that Heavy Metal could be there to take charge again...but even more than that, she wanted Cole by her side. But he couldn't be, he wouldn't agree with what was about to happen…

 _But I don't even agree with it!_ She suddenly realized. These rebels…they deserved to be punished. But there were other ways than this.

"You all betrayed me," he found herself saying, and the group tensed, ready for the execution order that was undoubtably coming next. She shook her head. "You saw me as an unfit ruler, so you supported and fought along someone who promised to give you more than you thought I was giving you. A rebel, you'll notice, who is not with us."

Murmuring erupted among the group, and she could see the prisioner's glancing around, as if trying to locate Adalaide. She could practically feel Jaqah and Omar flinching from their place behind her. Keyda continued.

"Somehow or another, Adalaide managed to escape. But as you'll notice, she left you all to your fate." Her voice dropped low. "I would assume most of you didn't know her personally…you merely sided with her as a means to dethrone me and reenter the chaos you presumably missed. But she didn't care about you either, and now you are moments away from execution."

There were those who glared and yelled at her now, but the majority of the prisoners just looked terrified…and regretful. She paused, thinking about what it was she wanted to say…what she wanted to do. Heavy Metal would never have approved…she was going to be labeled as weak, worse than she had been up to this point. But she didn't care; it was true what she had said to Cole. They hated her anyways, and she was sick of trying to please everyone by forcing herself to become the ruler they thought they needed.

"Those of you who will refute your actions will be shown mercy." She stated, and surprised murmurings exploded again from prisoners and guards alike. "Do not assume this means you are forgiven…you are still traitors and will be stripped of your position and thrown back into prison until a better purpose is found for you. But you will not be executed if you swear your allegiance to me now..."

"I'd rather die!" One screamed at her, and she clenched her jaw. It would be stupid to think that everyone would choose to accept her mercy…but she could see in many of their faces that they were considering it.

"Jaqah," she said quietly. The head guard looked uneasy but trusting as she came to stand beside her ruler. Keyda continued to face the prisoners and finally exhaled, speaking quietly. "Let's take this one at a time…"

* * *

Cole landed near the village, his mouth dry. He had visited a few others, and the leaders had been wary at best. But he really didn't know what to expect from Vierie.

He gave his Guardian a little smile and took a deep breath as he walked through the walled entrance. He was shocked when a group of children basically ambushed him shortly after entering.

"You're back!" one called, hanging onto his arm as another leapt onto his back. Taken off guard by the unexpected greeting, he stumbled and went down. The children laughed and jumped on him, and it was all he could do to push them away enough to sit up.

"Woah, calm down….what's…" he said, surprised at himself for being on the verge of laughter. He looked over and spotted Vierie coming towards him, her expression flicking between being guarded and angry.

"You've come back," the village leader said dully as she got close enough, and the children settled down enough for Cole to push himself up out of the dust.

"Weekly rounds," he replied casually, as if showing up today was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. She raised an eyebrow and finally spoke again, voice tainted with thinly veiled bitterness.

"You'll notice we didn't sell the children."

"Yeah." He subconsciously put a hand on the dusty head of one of the small boys who had wrapped himself around Cole's leg. "Yeah I did."

She exhaled as she folded her arms.

"She didn't punish you…and there was no trial. Probably foolishness on my part to think there ever would be one. We kept the children free, as you demanded." She gestured to the crowd of small figures. "We've been feeding em…and now we're going to be short for the rest of the cold season. People are going to starve, outsider…"

"I'll take responsibility for the kids," he said automatically, and Vierie scoffed.

"You're gonna provide for them? Feed them and all that? You might be friends with the higher up, but there's a food shortage throughout the central province. I doubt you could even take much from the fortress and have enough to sustain…"

"Let me deal with how I'm going to do it." Cole cut in, trying to detangle himself from the children trying to take him down once again. He paused a moment, thinking. "Do you…do you have orphanages in the Oni realm?"

Vierie scoffed, arms still folded.

"Do we have _what_?"

"A place for children who have no one to take care of them," Cole tried, and the village leader rolled her eyes.

"Sure…we call it _the grave._ This is the real world, boy. You don't have a way to take care of _yourself_ you die or you get sold, only way it's ever been."

"Then we're starting one," Cole replied, adamant. "Where are they staying now?"

"Old tent…owners died in the last fever outbreak and we used it for quarantine," Vierie said, gesturing to a structure on the outskirts of the village. Cole looked over at it and nodded.

"That'll work. Look…I'll bring food for them and the rest of your village next week. But from now on, I'm responsible for the kids, yeah? They're under my jurisdiction…"

"And who are you, exactly, to be able to provide that jurisdiction?" Vierie asked softly. Cole clenched his jaw and finally glanced away, looking down at a little girl wrapped around his waist, going dead weight in an effort to topple him. She saw him looking at her and smiled wide, unapologetic.

"Can I count on you to do that?" he finally asked, not answering the leader's question. She narrowed her eyes and finally shrugged.

"Fine. But this is the last week we will provide for them. After that it's up to you to bring em food, or they starve. Understand?"

He nodded and the village leader finally relaxed somewhat, though she didn't lose her irritated expression.

"Anything else while you're here?" she asked sarcastically. "Wanna check on the crops? Or perhaps risk breaking your head looking like a fool on the back of a hoofer again?"

Cole's serious demeanor broke as he smiled.

"What do you have time for?"

* * *

Keyda sighed, collecting her thoughts before pushing her way into the small room. Heavy Metal looked up from his bed, eyebrow raised.

"How'd it go?" he asked, and she smiled thinly as she collapsed into the nearby chair.

"Well….probably not in the way you would have done it," she admitted before launching into an explanation of the day's events. He listened, expressionless. After she finished he scratched his chin.

"You're right…that's not how I would have done it," he agreed, and she gave an apologetic shrug.

"But it's how _I_ did it," she finally said, and he replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Yes." The smile faded as he changed the subject. "You still have no idea how Adalaide escaped?"

"No clue." she admitted. "There was no evidence of forced escape, so we know she was released…"

He nodded absently, looking up suddenly.

"In the execution today was there a man with pale white hair? He has a dead eye…"

She frowned and shook her head.

"No…he's a dragon master?"

"No. He's a kind of go-between for slave traders and their customers. Answers to the name of Yanz. Didn't know him well, but Adalaide mentioned his name during her chat with me." He frowned, considering. "I know he started the battle…but I don't remember seeing him in the fight. It's possible he left before it finished, which would have spared him Cole's power surge that knocked the rest of the insurgents out."

Keyda nodded at the possibility, deciding against correcting Heavy Metal's assumption that Cole had ended the battle.

"If he didn't get knocked out he wouldn't have gotten locked up…so he could have snuck in to release her." Keyda admitted. She sighed. "We're a little understaffed at the moment….it probably wouldn't have been that difficult."

"She's got no support and can hardly make a fuss anywhere without revealing herself," Heavy Metal pointed out. "She'd have to start from scratch, and after everything that went down I doubt that people would be as easily led into following her. For now, she's on the run."

"For now," Keyda repeated. Heavy Metal sat up, stretching.

"How long until I'm done with house arrest?" he asked, and she made a point to look him up and down.

"I don't know…how are you feeling?"

He stared off into the distance and finally shrugged.

"Better, I suppose…I'm going nearly mad with cabin fever. You've got to at least let me walk around the fortress."

"Alright." she finally relented, giving him a small smile. "But if you _dare_ overdo it you'll be in here another month, understand?"

"Perfectly," he replied seriously. There was a lull in the conversation and he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"How are things with Cole? You still threatening the other leaders with a binding?"

Keyda scoffed, turning away. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and the Captain of the guard shifted his position.

"You won't have to worry about a binding anytime soon," she finally said, looking back up to give him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Heavy Metal frowned.

"Is everything…ok? Where's he now?"

"Out visiting the villages." She hesitated, picking at a loose string in her scarf. "He's headed back to his realm this weekend, some celebration he needed to be at…"

Heavy Metal narrowed his eyes, studying her face.

"And that's alright?" he finally asked, and she gave a shrug.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like…" she trailed off and shook her head. "He can go and come as he pleases. He'll be back in a few days and we can get back to work getting this realm in order."

The guard didn't look convinced but also didn't look like he wanted to push further. He tactfully changed the subject once again.

"Any ideas for the traitors you spared?"

She sighed.

"No. I'm sure something will come up that we could use them for…they aren't dragon masters anymore, at any rate." She winced as the string she picked at caused a run to go up the scarf. "Speaking of, I don't really like that title much, I was thinking of changing it."

"Changing it," Heavy Metal repeated, thinking. He finally shrugged. "It's your call, in the end. Whatever you feel is best."

She stared at him a few moments and finally scoffed.

"I swear a week ago you had a lot more opinions on how I should run the realm than this."

He shrugged again.

"A week ago, you needed them."

* * *

They had gathered herbs for most of the morning, and Syn kept glancing at the sun. Hershel noticed her distraction and finally frowned.

"What's up, Syn?"

"Nothing," she said immediately, looking down at the dirt. He sighed.

"Syn…."

"I don't want to go back yet," she finished lamely, and he shook his head.

"I told you, you _don't_ have to be afraid. Master Healer isn't going to yell at you…"

"Can't I just do something else? Isn't there anything else that needs to be gathered?"

Hershel frowned, torn between dragging Syn home to face her fears and allowing her to distract herself with other chores. He finally shrugged and held his hand out for her basket.

"You can get some more of those fever-leaves…Master Healer mentioned storing the healing gel while the plant is still in season…"

"Alright." She shoved her basket into his hand with vigor and took off towards the place where the large-leafed plants grew.

"But don't take too long! I need your help preparing all of these!" he called off to her. She waved a hand behind her to acknowledge she heard him and he shook his head. All he could do was hope that in a few days everything would go back to normal.

Syn turned around to see her brother walking away, headed back to the Master Healer's tent. She slowed and waited until he was out of sight before changing direction and heading down to the place where she had found the young sniffer. She had a bit of trouble finding it again, but eventually she was confident she had come across the right place. She picked her way around the boulder, fingering the root from breakfast in her pocket.

She stopped dead as she noticed the empty bush; the night-sniffer had left, then. She sighed heavily as she sank to the ground. She should have known better…just because she had fed the small creature the night before didn't mean it would stick around. In fact, if anything she should be glad that it was finally well enough to move on its own…

She heard a sudden growling and turned to see a pair of yellow eyes looking out at her from a space under a boulder. Her heart pounded and she turned slowly, easing the root out of her pocket.

"Shhh, don't be so cranky…I brought you something…"

The little creature had darted out from under the rock the second the root came into view, and Syn gasped in pain and annoyance as the night sniffer nipped her in its attempt to steal the root. She shook her hand in the air, glaring at the small marks on her hand welling with blood before turning her glare towards the dusty grey animal. It looked up at her as it scarfed the food down. It growled inside itself as it finished, coming closer and sniffing, searching for more food.

"No…I don't have anything else," she said sternly, shoving the creature away. She was still mad about the bite, and she waved her injured hand in front of its face.

"You gotta get control of yourself, unless this is what you want to be named for. Ungrateful little…"

The night-sniffer ignored her shooing attempts and sprang forward, placing its two front paws on her abdomen as it sniffed her vest for more food. She sighed but relaxed, allowing it to finally reach its own conclusion that there was nothing more to eat. Besides _her…_ but Syn knew that a night sniffer this small wouldn't be able to take her down, nor did she think it could fully digest meat at this point in its life anyways.

"Finally satisfied?" she asked dryly as the night sniffer dropped, licking its pointy nose to get the last of the flavor from its whiskers before sauntering off. Syn scoffed, annoyed, as she watched its bushy tail disappear back under the boulder.

"You're welcome!" she called, and then stood to dust herself off. Despite her annoyance, she felt a small thrill at her secret and hurried off to collect fever-leaves that she could take back home with her tonight. She glanced once more at the boulder and then darted away, smiling.

45

Keyda was in the middle of the dragon woods, trying to figure out how she had gotten here.

"Who knew the beasts had so much potential?..."

She spun around to see the Baron, looking around calmly as he took in the forest around them. She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought I was finally rid of you…"

He laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Oh, my dear Keyda….you'll _never_ be rid of me…"

She clenched her fists, but surprisingly, she wasn't as unnerved by him as she normally was. His monocle flashed in the sun as he fixed her with a stare.

"He's leaving you…"

"He'll be back."

The Baron shook his head, amused.

"He says he will…but do you really think that he'd come back to _all of this_ once he gets another glimpse of the perfect life he left behind?"

She shook her head.

"You're trying to get into my head, but…."

"Isn't me being her proof that I succeeded?" the Baron argued, smiling in an oily way. "Face it, the outsider…"

" _Enough!"_

She yelled at him and for once the Baron fell quiet, looking at her with an intrigued expression as she glared at him, eyes flashing.

"You're _dead!_ And I have enough _REAL problems to be worrying about to be wasting any more time thinking about YOU!"_

She screamed the last part, and the next thing she knew she was gasping awake, staring at the celling in her room.

"What…"

Her mind caught up with her and she realized she had been dreaming. She looked around for any signs of a nightmare storm, and sighed in relief when she didn't find any. Could it mean…could it mean that she was finally free from the Baron?

She pushed herself out of bed and went to her water basin. It was still dark out, but she might as well get ready. Besides, no doubt Cole would be heading out early to meet up with Wu.

She washed her face and looked up at the mirror, taking in her stern expression. She sighed and forced herself to relax her features, trying to look happier. Or at the very least, supportive.

She finished getting ready and left the room. She nodded at Omar, who was stationed as guard outside her room, and tried to decide where on earth to go. She wandered aimlessly down the hallways, the night guard nodding at her as she passed. At least the fortress was sort of well guarded…but she still felt like she had to keep an eye over her shoulder in case any of these guards proved to not be as loyal as Jaqah and the others assumed.

After a bit she couldn't take it anymore and she went down to Cole's room. He didn't have a guard stationed outside his door, and she frowned slightly. What if someone tried to attack _him_ in his sleep? She'd have to talk to Jaqah about assigning someone. Though, she thought with a wince, things hadn't exactly gone over well with his _last_ personal guard.

She knocked the door lightly, biting her lip. She was probably waking him up…

She was surprised when the door opened, revealing a wide-awake Cole. It looked like he had been up for a bit, and he was holding some article of clothing in his hand, apparently folding it for packing.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. She stared at him and forced herself back to the present.

"Hey. I…I couldn't sleep. Just wanted to know if there was anything I could help with…"

"Nah, I'm about there. You can come in, if you want." He pushed the door the rest of the way open and she walked in and took a seat on his bed. He had made it already, and she fingered the thin blanket. She didn't know what to say, so she watched him finish packing in silence. After a bit he finally stood and stared down at the small bag, seemingly satisfied.

"Well…that ought to do it," he finally said as he looked over at her. Her stomach twisted but she gave him a smile.

"Already?"

"I'm not bringing much. Like I said, it'll only be a few days."

He came and sat down next to her, and she looked over at another smaller bag sitting next to the one he had packed.

"What's that?"

He looked over at where she was pointing.

"Just a few odds and ends I'm bringing," he said breezily, and she frowned slightly.

"Like what?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Like…rocks, plants, the occasional random animal skull." She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled a little. "I have a friend interested in that kind of stuff…"

She rolled her eyes and silence fell again. They heard a faint dragon roar in the distance and Cole glanced at the window.

"That'll be Wu…" he murmured, and she slipped an arm around his waist so she could hug him. Rather than let go, she leaned into him, still not really making eye contact.

"Have a good trip." she finally managed. "I hope Jay's…whatever it is will be good and everything…"

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Keyds…I'm coming back," he murmured, and she gave a little smile, eyes still closed.

"I know,"

He rubbed his thumb on her arm.

"Tell you what…I promise I won't even make you wait three months…"

She scoffed and finally opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Shut up, Idiot," she muttered, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes again as she tightened her grip around his waist, not wanting the moment to end. She didn't want to let go…

The Dragon roared again and she pulled away reproachfully.

"You better go…can't keep the old man waiting…"

He sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"I'll see you in a few days, k?"

"K." She finally let go and he stood and grabbed his stuff. She watched him go to the door and tried to give him a supportive look. He looked at her a moment, as if waiting for her to come walk him out. She smiled, but didn't stand, and he finally got the hint. He gave her one last half smile before quietly closing the door.

She stared at the door for a few more minutes before slowly sinking down across the bed. She stared upwards as the first rays of light finally came in through the window, creeping slowly across the celing. After a while she fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Borg…" Jay called, his scarf muffling his words. The inventor turned from the project he was working on long enough to give his intern a small wave.

"Yes…goodbye, Jay." He went back to the digital blueprints he was editing and then turned again quickly.

"Oh, nearly forgot…congratulations! I'll see you at the wedding Saturday…"

Jay grinned under the wraps of knitted yarn and gave a wink before heading out into the cold. He pulled the color of his coat up as he formed his elemental dragon, soaring over the buildings as he headed towards the floating temple. He looked down at Ninjago City; it looked good as new. He had to admit that the construction people were getting pretty good and making it looked like fights never went down in the city…

As he approached the floating temple, he realized he could see a familiar four-headed dragon mauling the bushes in the garden once again. He grinned; they had made it, then.

He landed in front of the door and pushed his way in.

"Hey Jay, look what the Ultra-Dragon dragged in," Nya said, greeting him with a kiss at the door. He looked into the dining hall and waved at Cole and Wu.

"You know, even _with_ interrealm communication, you guys are nearly impossible to get ahold of…"

"Sorry," Cole replied with a small smile. "Things have been…pretty busy,"

Jay shook his head, mock annoyed as he came to give his friend a hug. He looked around, realizing that someone was missing.

"Where's Kedya?"

Cole's expression became a little distant, but he shrugged, still smiling.

"She couldn't make it…"

"What, couldn't convince her to waste time coming to something as frivolous as a wedding?" Nya asked harmlessly, and Cole's smile dimmed slightly.

"Nah…things really _have_ just been really busy; she couldn't get out of work. So I just came alone." He leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows in mock hurt. "What…would you really rather have her here than me?"

"What exactly _have_ you all been up to in that realm?" Jay asked as he rolled his eyes.

"They were just gonna fill us in over this spaghetti, Jay," Kai added, waving his sister and her fiancé over to the table. The came and chose a seat and Cole shifted uncomfortably. Wu was watching him closely as Cole chuckled.

"There's…not much to say, really," he said finally. "Lots of meetings, lots of village building…" he trailed off, trying desperately to think of things he could tell them. He finally looked up. "There was this crazy fever outbreak a few weeks back, left a lot of orphans behind. So I'm going to be working on an orphanage project in the next few weeks….figuring out how to get them taken care of, you know…"

"What do they usually do with orphans?" Skylor asked, eyebrow raised. "This can't be the first time that this has happened…"

"And how bad was the fever outbreak?" Zane cut in. "Considering that your body would not have any immunity against viruses from another realm, exposure could be _extremely_ dangerous for you, Cole,"

Cole seemed to sink into himself slightly, but the smile stayed frozen on his face.

"Well….I guess that orphans usually just… _die…_ hence why I'm putting together some orphanages. And that's probably a fair point Zane…I'll keep that in mind for future outbreaks."

He stared down at his spaghetti, twirling the noodles as he seemed lost in thought. He finally glanced over at Wu, who was still looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Why don't you tell them what you've been working on, Wu?" He turned back to his friends. "It's amazing…they've taken this part of the realm and totally recreated it…I'm talking real mountains, sandy beaches…a forest…."

Sure enough, the rest of the ninja were instantly intrigued by this concept, and Wu was peppered by questions through the rest of dinner. Cole added a few more things to the conversation, but he kept things generic, picking harmless events to talk about. After everyone had finished up he helped carry dishes back into the kitchen and filled the sink to start washing them.

"How is Keyda?"

Cole looked over to see Zane standing in the doorway, armed with a towel and ready to dry. Cole gave him a little smile.

"She's good. She really would have liked to come, but there really was just too much that she had to try to figure out there."

Zane nodded as Cole handed him a tray. The nindroid began drying and glanced back over again.

"And…her nightmares?"

Cole paused in his scrubbing, not looking up. After a few moments he cleared his throat and resumed cleaning the pot he was working on.

"How'd you know about those?"

Zane frowned.

"I…was not supposed to tell you, but she had one last time you guys were here. It caused an aura disturbance, and I went to investigate…."

Cole's brow furrowed a little as he handed his friend the next dish.

"Yeah, well, I found out eventually. She hasn't had them in a while, as far as I'm aware…"

He trailed off, suddenly wondering if she would have them again now that she was alone, worrying that he wouldn't come back. He almost didn't come back to Ninjago because he knew she hated being by herself and was under a lot of stress regardless, but he also couldn't do that to Jay. Besides…she had said that it was fine, right?

"And the scrolls? Did the translation key work?"

"Huh?" Cole looked over, and after a minute he finally realized what Zane was talking about. "Oh! Yeah, it worked great. I translated a bunch of the scrolls…"

He trailed off once again, a hundred different memories suddenly flashing through his mind. He leaned heavily on the sink, trying to clear his head.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked, concerned. "You seem a little…"

"I'm fine," Cole said, turning to flash his friend a smile. "I guess I'm just tired…inter-realm travel's kinda exhausting…"

Zane didn't look like he was buying it. He finished drying a plate and placed it carefully on the counter.

"Cole, is there other stuff happening in the first realm? You know you can talk to us about anything going on…"

"Yeah, I know," Cole said quietly. "I really am just tired, Zane…and I guess it's just kind of surreal being here again."

Zane looked at his friend for a few more moments and then finally decided to drop it.

"You should head up to bed, then. I can finish these…"

"Nah, Zane, I can help out…" Cole protested weakly, but the Nindroid shook his head firmly.

"You are obviously wiped out, and besides, it is my turn for clean-up."

Cole hesitated but finally shook suds off his hands before using another hanging towel to dry them completely.

"Thanks, Zane," He said, flashing his friend another smile before leaving the kitchen to head up to his old bedroom. Zane watched him go, eyebrows furrowed. For once the nindroid was at a loss for what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

46

The next morning Cole woke up to Jay prodding him. Ironically, it felt like old times. Cole buried his head under his pillow.

"C'mon, Cole…we have to snag some breakfast before heading out…"

"Your perky morning personality is still super annoying…" Cole mumbled through his mattress. Jay ignored him, pulling the curtains open to let the light in. Cole finally came out from under his pillow, squint-glaring at his friend. Jay tutted.

"I _technically_ let you sleep in…Nya's been wanted to go for an hour but I said…"

"You didn't account for the time difference." Cole complained as he shut his eyes and laid back down. "There's a time difference between the realms…"

"Well, then you'll have to take a nap later cuz we got to _go."_

After another ten minutes or so of prodding Cole finally emerged from his bed to get ready. As he walked down the stairs he could see Nya, Kai, and Zane waiting below. Nya looked more than a little impatient.

"Alright…the sooner we get out there the sooner we can get this done…"

Cole rubbed one eye, still not really awake.

"Get what done? What are we doing?"

"Suit shopping," Jay cut in, bounding down the stairs next to him. "We had to wait on you, boulder brain. It's the last thing to buy for the wedding and we're all set."

The group set out to Ninjago City, forming their dragons to make the trip. Cole shook himself awake and took a big bite of the breakfast pastry Nya had shoved into his hands on the way out. He didn't remember being this tired last time he had come…but he was pretty sure he had gotten to sleep in longer.

The suit shop was a rather small place and the group had to squeeze to get in. The four males stood back while the suit tailor showed Nya piece after piece. She had a hard time deciding. Though she claimed she didn't really care about the suits that much, she was also being very particular. All in all the process took a long time and Jay finally pulled one out he liked. It was a color in between charcoal and blue and Nya finally agreed on it, commenting that it would match her dress. Cole frowned.

"But…isn't your dress gonna be white? It would match anything…"

Kai laughed.

"Nah…leave it to my sister to want a _blue_ wedding dress!"

"It's my favorite color!" Nya said defensively. "And besides…the white wedding dresses brought back bad memories…"

"Like what?" Zane asked, intrigued. Jay jumped in with a bit of nervous laughter.

"Alright, how about we get these tried on so we can get out of here?"

Each of the ninja allowed themselves to be measured by the tailor, and then they were each handed a suit to try on. Cole went into the changing room, pulling it on and frowning at himself in the mirror. It had been awhile since he had dressed this fancy…

He walked out and Nya scrutinized him and the others as they came to join him. Kai scratched his neck, wincing.

"It's itchy…"

"It's just for one day, Kai…you'll manage," Nya said, rolling her eyes. "They look good…"

She trailed off as she looked over at Cole, brows furrowing. He looked down at himself, feeling self-conscious.

"What?"

"When's the last time you got a haircut, Cole?"

Cole frowned, running a hand through his dark locks.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked defensively. Jay and Kai laughed.

"Nothing…it just looks like you haven't cut it since you left Ninjago…." Kai said.

" _Have_ you?" Jay added.

"Haven't needed to…" Cole mumbled, yanking at the silver bow tie around his throat.

"It's fine, Cole…we can ask Pix to clean it up when we get back to the temple," Nya cut in. She turned to talk to the tailor about payment and Cole shot Jay a look.

"It's ok Cole…Pix cuts our hair all the time. She's pretty good at it…probably something to do with her super accurate robot capabilities…"

"Alright boys, we're good! You can change back now and we can head out!" Nya interjected from the front of the store. Cole disappeared back into dressing room, eager to get back into his comfortable gi and out of his friends' scrutinizing gazes.

* * *

Keyda walked through the hallway on her way to her office. As much as she hated writing there were more than a few reports she should probably get down. She was nearly there when she ran into Heavy Metal in the hallway. She blinked in surprise.

"So you're up and about, I see…" she finally said, and he shrugged.

"Told you, I was getting cabin fever." He gave her a long look before continuing. "He's gone, then?"

Keyda glanced away but tried to pull off a nonchalant shrug of her own.

"For a few days. He'll be back." She cleared her throat. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I've been trying to figure something out…"

He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"The thing is, we have _proof_ that two of the three remaining Oni leaders helped staff the recent rebellion…their guards are down in the dungeons right now." She paused for a moment. "They were some of the first to give in to my mercy offer—seems they were just following orders. At any rate, what do we do about it?"

"About the fact that two of the leaders committed treasonous acts from a distance?" Heavy Metal clarified. Keyda nodded and the Captain of the Guard scratched his chin.

"Law would dictate execution…but there's already a power vacuum in the west as it is…we don't necessarily need two more…"

"So we just let them get away with it?!" Keyda asked, glowering at the thought while folding her arms. Heavy Metal turned and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"In a way…you wouldn't have to prosecute them directly, so to speak…but there are other ways to establish dominance."

"Like what?"

Heavy Metal shrugged and began his slow walk down the hallway once again.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Cole sat rigidly on the stool as P.I.X.A.L stood nearby with some hair-cutting supplies. The others were tucking into lunch in the dining room next door, and Jay was in the doorway, watching as he ate his sandwich.

"Not too short, Pix…" Cole said as he felt P.I.X.A.L pick up a lock of hair.

"Do not worry…I have your usual style in my database…" the android assured, and Cole sighed. He didn't know why he was feeling so weird about all of this, but there was a worm of stress gnawing at him. P.I.X.A.L worked in silence for a few minutes, and Nya came over to join Jay in the doorway.

"Sorry, Cole…it's just in that suit it was _painfully_ obvious that you had let your hair go…" Nya apologized as she watched P.I.X.A.L work. Cole shrugged and a few moments later he felt a tug as the android discovered something in his hair.

"I'll have to take this out…"she started, right as Nya asked "Is that…a braid?"

Cole's hand flew up to the braid, yanking it out of his friend's hand.

"You can't take it out," he blurted automatically, but then he flushed as he caught sight of his friend's confused faces. He swallowed and tucked the braid back into his hair. "It's needs to stay in." he finished lamely.

"It will be very obvious with your shorter haircut…" P.I.X.A.L warned, and Nya shook her head.

"It's gotta go…I mean, no offense, but the whole braid thing isn't really…"

"I said I'm _not taking it out."_ Cole snapped, and his friends exchanged wary glances as Cole stared angrily at the floor.

"You could redo it once the wedding's over…" Jay pointed out carefully, but Cole's hands clenched on their place on his knees.

"It's got to stay in." he muttered again, his tone making it clear that it was non-negotiable. There was an awkward silence and P.I.X.A.L finally picked up another lock of hair.

"I will work around it," She promised softly.

* * *

Hershel glanced at the door of the tent, biting his lip as he sliced through another fever leaf. The small jar he was filling was nearly three-fourths of the way full. He worked for a few more minutes, lost in thought. Suddenly Phos came in from the front of the tent.

"Fever outbreak to the north, so we've got to…" He trailed off as he looked around the room. He sighed, irritated. "Where's that sister of yours?"

Hershel recovered from his surprise and corked the small jar of gel, sticking it into a nearby satchel.

"I never know these days," he admitted, and Phos shook his head.

"You need to be keeping a better eye on her…"

Hershel looked up at him, straight-faced as he shouldered the satchel.

"She's been like this ever since _you_ yelled at her," he pointed out. Phos narrowed his eyes but Hershel changed the subject. "I've got fever-sap and a few other herbs in here…do you think that'll be enough? How big is the outbreak? It's well past fever season at this point…"

"There are always a few late cases that spring up," Phos grumbled, grabbing a satchel of his own. "Messenger said that the cases are already pretty bad…we'll have to leave without Syn."

Hershel nodded, hoping that his sister would guess that they were out on a healer's trip. There should be enough food for her to help herself to dinner, if they weren't back by then.

"Which village is it, exactly?" He asked as he followed Master Healer out the door and hurried to keep up with the elderly Oni's quick pace.

"It's a few miles away…halfway between here and the Northern Fortress, I would say…"

Hershel stopped suddenly, and Phos turned, irritated.

"Near the gorge?" The boy asked quietly, and the Healer nodded.

"You know of it," he commented and Hershel clenched his jaw.

"Yeah." His brows furrowed as he shifted the satchel further up his shoulder as he renewed his quick pace. "Let's go get this over with."

* * *

Jay came to sit next to Nya on the couch, and she pulled her feet up as she leaned up against him. Zane and Pix were studying some blueprint or another on the floor of the room, with Kai busy with a video-game in the corner.

"Where'd Cole go?" Jay asked, frowning as he noticed his friend's absence.

"He said he had to go see Ronin about paying off a debt or something." Nya explained. Jay scratched his head.

"Didn't know Ronin _did_ debts…he's generally more of the 'pay me now or kiss it goodbye' type…"

Nya shrugged and Kai groaned in the corner as the screen dissolved to black, his avatar meeting an unlucky demise. He turned to face the rest of his team.

"Cole's been acting weird, right? It's not just me that thinks so?"

Nya scoffed.

"Wow, if _Kai's_ noticing it then it must be bad…" she mused, causing her brother to narrow his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"His behavior has been quite irregular," Zane agreed as he frowned down at the blueprint.

"I mean, he was always kind of closed off…" Jay pointed out. "But at the moment he's way worse than he's been …" he trailed off, thinking. "Honestly I don't think he's been this bad since we all first met each other back in our team-forming days."

"Perhaps it is from the strain of trying to fit into two different realms…" Zane wondered, but this just caused the others to become more frustrated.

"He's only been in _that_ realm a few months, and he was in Ninjago his entire _life_ before that!" Jay argued.

"Besides, there's more to it than just trying to 'fit in' or whatever," Nya argued. P.I.X.A.L nodded her agreement.

"There is a lot he is not telling us," the android offered.

"So how do we _get him_ to tell us?" Kai asked, resting arms on the back of the couch as he faced his friends.

Zane looked back down at the blueprint.

"We cannot … I think we will have to wait for him to be ready to come to us."

* * *

Cole leaned on the counter, irritated that it was taking Ronin so long to look everything over.

"Well?" he finally asked, tired of listening to Ronin hem and haw.

"Well….this should cover the rest of your debt, at least…" the theif finally said. Cole sighed.

"And….?"

Ronin scratched his chin.

"To be honest, I was hoping for a few more jewels…precious metals…that sort of thing…"

Cole rolled his eyes, gesturing at what he brought.

"It's a desert, Ronin. You got dirt, plants, and random creatures," he argued, pointing to each thing in turn as he mentioned it. "Not really in a position to be digging up jewels and whatnot…"

"Well…I guess I could give you another 150 for the rest…"

Cole made sure not to betray his relief on the outside. He frowned at the theif.

"150? That's all?"

"You brought me dirt and dried up _plants…"_

"That's what you said you wanted! You said that it didn't matter _what_ it was, as long as it was from the first realm…"

"Well it's kind of hard to sell a jar of _dirt…"_

Cole knew it was a lie….he wouldn't be surprised if Ronin had already been selling jars of Ninjago dirt claiming they came from the first realm. Cole ran a hand through his newly-cut hair, trying to appear angry.

"I'm gonna need more than just 150…"

"Or what? You take your dirt back home with you? 150 is all you're getting." Ronin said, folding his arms. Cole exhaled slowly, matching the thief's stance.

"Fine."

The thief raised an eyebrow and reached under the counter for a pre-tied bag and tossed it over to Cole. Cole couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Already got it all counted out, huh?"

"Just call me Mr. Efficient," Ronin said unapologetically as he swept the first realm paraphernalia into a box. Cole dumped out the contents to count them, and Ronin scoffed as if he was offended as he carried the box into the back of the room. When Cole was finally satisfied that the money was all there…and all _real_ …he pushed it back into the small pouch and put it in his pocket.

"Got a plan for all that, huh?" Ronin asked as Cole went to leave.

"Just a few errands," Cole answered. Ronin brushed off his counter one last time.

"Feel free to bring more stuff on your next visit…but if you could find something a little more _worthwhile…._ that'd be great."

The bell ringing on the door as it closed was the only reply the thief got.

47

Hershel exhaled slowly as the village came into view. Memories cropped up, but he shoved them away angrily. They had a job to do. He was here for a reason…and there was no need for him to be scared. No need.

They crossed into the village and Phos glanced around, scratching his scruff as he inhaled deeply. Hershel waited until the ancient healer turned and gestured to a tent.

"That's quarantine," Phos muttered confidently, and the two of them headed to it. A few other villagers were milling about, and they glanced over as the healers reached the tent. Hershel kept his head down as he followed Phos inside.

The smell of ill, unwashed bodies hit hard and Hershel closed his eyes as it overwhelmed him for a moment.

"You get started on that side…" Phos murmured, giving the boy a small push. Hershel opened his eyes and nodded, headed to the furthest body. They worked in silence, administering fever sap and making the herbal tea to give those who were well enough to drink it. Hershel had treated fever enough times to know which poor souls were too far gone, but he did what he could to make them comfortable.

He was digging in his small jar of gel for the dregs when he heard a wheezing from behind him.

"Hershel?"

He froze, a stab of icy panic shooting through him as his heart started pounding. He tried to just ignore the voice, digging deeper in his jar for the rest of the salve with a shaking hand.

"It is you…" the voice continued, jeering. He could hear someone pushing themselves up off the floor behind him and his mind raced, trying to think of what to say, what to _do._ He spread the gel on the forehead of the unconscious man in front of him. A sweaty hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder and he balked, twisting out the grasp and dropping the jar. From the other side of the tent, Phos looked up.

"Don't touch me," he said, glaring at the woman behind him. Her long hair was sweat-soaked and ratty, along with the rest of her body. She let out another wheezing laugh.

"So high 'n mighty now…eh? Woulda thought they'd sell you lot to a fortress…but 'parently you got picked up by a healer. Didn't even know healer's needed slaves…"

Hershel inched away from her, not willing to look away from the sick woman as he felt around for the dropped jar. He reclaimed it and her eyes darted towards it.

"You got medicine there, huh? Not much left….but surly you'd give the last of it to your dear old _mother wouldn't ya?"_

She lashed out and grabbed his arm. He tried to yank himself out of her grip, but her grasp was like a vice and she jerked him closer to her.

"Let go…" he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. She seemed to sense his fear and shook her head patronizingly, her fingernails digging into his arm.

"Always were worthless, weren't you boy? Only a matter-a-time before the old healer figures out how _useless_ you are…."

" _Get off!"_

"That's enough."

It wasn't clear whether Phos's harsh command was geared towards Hershel or his mother, but she finally released her grip as she slinked back into herself. Hershel rubbed his arm ruefully, trying to hide the fact that he was shaking as his heart still pounded in his throat.

"Finish what you started," Phos commanded softly, and Hershel nodded without looking up, turning back towards the sick man he had been helping before. Phos knelt down near Hershel to help another patient, and silence fell again. Hershel's heartrate had almost finally returned to normal when his mother spoke again, her quiet voice raspy and grating.

"Where's your sister, eh? Didn't make it? That girl was always a wortheless scrap… never good for anything but carrion to keep the sniffers busy…"

Hershel's eyes blazed as he whirled around, but Phos's hand clamped down on the back of his neck. The Healer yanked him up to his feet.

"Hershel. _Get out."_

Phos's stern tone snapped Hershel out of his reaction, and his face burned with humiliation and fury. The Healer watched him rush to the exit, shoving the door flap out of the way as he stormed out. The Healer turned slowly to fix the scabby woman with an intense look, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, breathing raspily through her mouth.

Hershel had left the small jar with the dregs of salve sitting in the dirt, and Phos picked it up slowly. The woman stared at it hungrily, finally looking up at the Healer.

"Just enough left…." she hissed plaintively, and Phos fished out the very last bit of salve from the jar. He didn't even glance at her as he spread it on another victim of the fever. He glanced up at her incensed expression and then back down to study the empty jar.

"How unfortunate…nothing left," he said quietly before standing and leaving the tent himself.

* * *

Cole went to knock on the door and hesitated. He turned to the doorbell and, after shaking his head, rang it. As he pushed the button jovial tones sang out and he waited awkwardly on the step to see if his father was home. He was about ready to leave when the door opened.

"Pop!" he said, and Lou was equally surprised.

"Cole! You're lucky you caught me…I was about to head out…"

Cole held up his hands.

"Oh…well, I don't want to make you late…"

"Don't be ridiculous; get in here, son." Lou opened the door wider to allow his son entrance before shutting it tight behind him. After it was shut he turned and gave Cole a hug, which his son returned, relaxing slightly. Lou noticed the braid sticking out of his hair and couldn't help but give it a tug.

"Trying something new?"

Cole winced and straightened, hand immediately going to the braid to protect it.

"Yeah…. something like that…."

"Reminds me of my old friend Joey…had braids all over his head, down his back….he was a drummer, that Joey. The braids were a good look…till he got lice, that is…"

Lou chuckled to himself as Cole followed him into the kitchen. He stood awkwardly in the doorway while his father put on a kettle onto the stove. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Just getting some tea started…you can go take a seat if you'd like," he said, and Cole turned towards the couches.

"Oh…yeah."

He headed over to the couch and Lou watched with a slightly concerned expression. After putting the kettle on he came out to join his son.

"You still have a bit of a limp…" he noted. Cole looked up in surprise.

"I do?"

"Not that noticeable," Lou assured, lowering himself next to his son. "Now, this is quite the surprise..." he trailed off, thinking. "No, I probably should have expected it, actually; Jay's getting married soon, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Cole said, shifting. "Day after tomorrow."

Lou nodded, seemingly lost in thought a moment before something occurred to him.

"Where's Keyda?"

"She couldn't come along…" Cole answered, giving him a small smile. "Just me this time."

"Ah." Lou turned to face Cole straight-on. "And how are you?"

Cole shrugged. "I'm fine, Pop."

Lou studied him a second and finally shook his head.

"Oh, are we doing this again?"

Cole frowned, leaning back on the couch.

"Doing what?"

"Where I ask how you are and you say _fine_ and we both just pretend it's the truth?"

Cole stared at him for a few moments, lost for what to say.

"Pop…"

The kettle whistled from the kitchen and Lou stood to go get it and make tea. Cole sank down into the couch, dry washing his face while he waited for his father to come back. After a few minutes Lou walked into the living room with a tray carrying the tea-pot, and two cups. He sat back down in his spot on the couch, pouring Cole a cup of tea before handing it to him. Cole studied it for a few minutes.

"I _am_ fine…"

Lou raised an eyebrow and Cole sighed as he seemed to shrink around the cup he was nursing.

"….at least, I'm trying to be…."

"What do you mean?" Lou asked quietly, picking up a cup of his own. Cole stared at his reflection in the murky liquid, brow furrowed.

"It's been hard, Dad…it's been _really hard._ " He finally admitted, and he set the cup down on the coffee table so he could cradle his head in his heads. Lou sipped his drink slowly, waiting for Cole to continue.

"It's like…I'm trying to figure everything out, and be helpful, but the truth is that I'm never going to really be accepted there, except by Keyda….and Wu, I guess…"

He sighed, dry washing his face again.

"And then I come back here and it doesn't really feel the same anymore…like I don't really belong like I used to? And I don't know why or if that will ever _change_ or if that's just how it's gonna be from now on…" He trailed off, and they sat a few moments in silence. Lou thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think that's a natural way to feel, son… I mean, take my time at Marty Openhiemers…"

Cole scoffed, glancing away. "I guess I asked for this one…" he muttered, and Lou tsked.

"I promise it _applies_ …" he chastised, setting down his own cup of tea. "When I was there it was great…I was living the dream, things were going the way I planned, and I didn't really know that I needed anything more. But eventually I had to graduate—I couldn't just keep going forever. And then I had to move on to real life…which, granted, was a little harder…"

He tugged at his mustache, as if living a memory. Cole looked at him while he continued.

"Your mother and I were happy….but it's hard getting started on your own, especially as a performer…" he glanced at his son with a sudden wry smile. "I wasn't always the famous quartet member I am now…"

Cole rolled his eyes but he couldn't help smiling a little.

"I missed my time at Marty's. Everything seemed so right there…and yet I didn't want to necessarily give up the life I had gotten to either. It was a tricky transition."

"When did it get easier?" Cole asked softly. Lou shrugged.

"I got a few gigs….your mother did too." He chuckled to himself. "Always was more popular than me, your mother. And then you came along, and…" he trailed off, glancing down as his eyes became misty. "And it didn't seem to matter as much anymore, being in a new chapter of my life. I still pined for Marty's some days, but I was happy in the life I was living too." He paused a moment before looking back up at Cole. "To me it was the best path, really…with everything working out and all the amazing memories….I guess that's why I wanted it for you so badly. But now I know a little better…I've learned that we each have our own paths."

He smiled sadly as he picked his cup of tea back up and took a sip. He shook himself out of his memories and turned back to Cole, a little sheepishly.

"Ah…well, I hope that helped. Made sense in my head, at least."

Cole had reclaimed his cup as well and was leaning back on the couch, thinking.

"Thanks Pop….it did."

* * *

Hershel ignored the strange looks people gave him as he bolted out of the village. His hands were clenched as he sprinted, and soon the ground began sloping downward as he headed into the gorge nearby. His lungs were burning and he finally had to stop, his constricted throat making it hard to breathe. He turned and powered up his fist as he slammed it into the nearest thing, which happened to be the side of a large formation. The power blasted through the rock but he winced at the pain in his hand. The throbbing brought him back to himself and he sank to his knees, nursing his fist.

He should have told Master Healer before they went…in fact, he just shouldn't have _gone_ to this village _._ He knew what the chances were for running into one of his parents. He exhaled as the rage inside melted into humiliation, and tears pooled and threatened to fall. He had thought he could handle it. He knew he was far different from the terrified, submissive boy he had been when he had lived there years before. He had just hoped that he had changed enough that no one would recognize him.

It was windy in the gorge and as it whipped around him it kicked up dust into the air and into his face. The dirt got stuck in the tear tracks and he grimaced as he wiped the dust out of his eyes, chiding himself for being immature and foolish.

Another fear hit home and his blood ran cold. Not only had he appeared juvenile to the Master Healer during the incident, he had almost exposed his powers. He had no idea what the consequences for that would have been if…

A hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched as he jerked away from the touch. As he turned, however, it was Master Healer's stern face that was looking down at him. Hershel's eyes darted away, ashamed.

"I am sorry, Master Healer…I…I did not control myself…"

"You were too close this time, Hershel," Phos reprimanded softly, and the boy bit his lip. The Healer didn't say anything else and after a few minutes Hershel risked a glance up. Phos was staring out into the distance, scratching his chin.

"They say this is where the outsider made his impact…" Phos finally murmured, and he began walking further down the gorge. Hershel watched him go, perplexed, and after another minute he slowly stood to follow his teacher. They walked together for a few minutes in silence.

"So that's where you grew up," Phos stated, and Hershel winced slightly in reply. The Healer continued, still staring straight ahead. "I can see why you left."

"We didn't leave. We were sold." Hershel answered in a quiet, bitter tone. The ancient Oni didn't reply and after another minute the boy continued hesitantly. "They thought Syn would be able to help more with the harvest than she could…and then the famine hit…" His expression clouded over and Phos glanced over at him. "They stopped feeding her… so I stopped working. When the traders turned up at our village they sold us both without another thought. Slavery was awful…but at least we finally got away from them."

The Healer didn't comment and they rounded another corner. Hershel stopped, blinking in surprise at the landscape ahead of them. What must have once been tall formations were lying in heaps of broken stone, and the ground itself was torn up for as far as Hershel could see. Wind had softened the breaks in the torn up earth, but the expanse of the destruction was still visible.

"Cole did _that?"_ Hershel asked. He had heard the rumor, along with the other slaves, of the powerful outsiders that the Baron had been hunting. He remembered something about an attack that had taken out the army and gotten the outsider captured…but to actually _see_ remnants of the aftermath….

"Mmmm, so say the rumors." Phos answered. His gaze flicked across the decimated ground. "Must have been an elemental overdrive….explains how Shazier caught him afterwards. A foolish move, really…"

Hershel walked over to a broken formation, the top half of which was still mainly intact in its place in the dirt.

"I'm sorry I lost control back in quarantine, Master. It won't happen again." Hershel finally said quietly.

"You need to be more aware of your emotions…more prepared to deal with triggers…" Phos commented, and Hershel's shoulders drooped as he stood with his back towards his master. The Healer's hand came to rest on the boy's shoulder once again.

"Don't beat yourself up too much, boy. It could have been a worse reaction….especially considering your past experiences...and the woman _was_ asking for a blast to the face, in my opinion…"

Phos's tone was gentler than normal and Hersh turned to look at him. The Healer's expression became distant for a moment, as if thinking of something. Eventually Phos cleared his throat, returning to his normal gruff tone.

"But we can't have you exposing your powers, not in this political climate. You knew this could happen, when we were coming here. In the future I expect you to be open with me, boy, so we don't have a repeat…."

"Yes, Master. I promise I will be better about it," Hershel responded solemnly, but his expression had relaxed. He glanced up at the setting sun. "We should get back now, right? Syn'll wonder where we've been, and she'll worry if we aren't back by sun-up…"

Phos nodded. "Still need to collect the tribute from the village, but then we can head back." He started walking back the way he came, and his voice became soft, almost like he was talking to himself. "It's a good thing she didn't come with us today…"

"Yeah." Hershel agreed softly. "It is."

* * *

Jay came downstairs as Cole was lugging the bags inside. The blue ninja shook his head, incredulous.

"You went grocery shopping? That's where you've been _all day?"_

"Well…I went to Ronin's, then stopped by my Dad's…" Cole grunted as he hefted three more bags inside. "Then I went to the grocery."

Jay made it to the bottom of the stairs and glanced in the bags.

"It's all canned stuff…" he looked up at Cole. "Are they not feeding you in the first realm? I actually thought that you looked like you had lost weight for once…"

"They're feeding me fine, Jay," Cole cut in defensively, trying not to glance down at himself self-consciously. "The food's for the orphanage..."

"Ah yeah." the ninja in blue replied, remembering the conversation from the night before. "Are you going to be able to get all this back there? Where'd you even have the money to pay for it?"

"I just had them put it on your tab…" Cole replied nonchalantly, and he smirked a little at the expression Jay gave him. "I'm just kidding, motor-mouth….I got a little cash from Ronin."

Jay rolled his eyes and slapped Cole on the back.

"Well…I guess it's at least nice to see you're still _capable_ of making jokes…"

"What'd you mean?" Cole straightened and stretched out his back, the bags all safely inside.

"What do I mean? I mean how you've been ever since getting here!" Jay retorted, gesturing around as if doing so proved his point more. "Zane said we're not supposed to ask you about it….but frankly you've been really distant and grumpy the entire time and…"

"I told you, I'm just tired," Cole snapped. "If you didn't want me to be grumpy than you shouldn't have woken me up early…"

"Dude, I've lived with you for _years!"_ Jay countered. "I know what 'sleep-deprived' Cole is like, and this isn't that! There's something going on with you… and it's driving us _crazy_ trying to figure it out…"

"Nothing is _'going on'_..."

Jay shook his head, narrowing his eyes.

"If nothing's going on and this is you when you're 'fine'…then you've _changed_ , Cole…you've changed a _lot_ …"

"I _have not…"_

"Guess we should have expected as much, with you hanging out with Keyda all day every day…"

Cole's arms flashed as he took an angry step forward.

"This has _nothing to do with…"_

"GUYS!"

Jay and Cole turned to see Kai standing on the stairs with a raised eyebrow.

"Geez, it's actually starting to feel like old times around here…" he commented dryly. He turned to Jay. "Nya's looking for you upstairs…something about last minute table placements, or something; you'd better hurry on up."

Jay gave one last glance towards Cole and sighed angrily before heading up the stairs. As he disappeared onto the next floor, Kai took a few more steps down.

"You ok?" he asked, and Cole scowled at the ground, shoving his grocery bags against the wall for lack of a better place to put them.

" _I'm Fine._ Why is it that everyone has to…"

"Hey, if you're fine, then great. It's just we haven't seen you for a while…I guess we all just thought you guys would visit more…"

Cole kicked another bag to the wall and winced at the pain in his foot.

"Yeah, well, things have been…"

"….busy. We know. We aren't _blaming_ you, Cole…we just wanna make sure you remember you don't have to be strong by yourself." Kai cocked an eyebrow. "Remember that? We're still here for you, buddy…"

Cole sighed heavily, staring at the floor a moment before turning back to Kai, expression neutral.

"I know. Thanks Kai." He turned to go up the stairs and then turned around. "Where's Lloyd, by the way?"

"He and Garmadon have been travelling a lot more lately—repairing villages, reputations, that sort of thing." Kai explained. "They're coming back for the wedding though…should be back tomorrow."

Cole nodded, but then it looked like he didn't really know what else to say.

"Well…see ya around…" he finally said awkwardly, turning as he headed back up the stairs again. Kai frowned as he watched him go.

"…See ya."

48

It was nearly daybreak when Hershel and Phos finally made it back to their tent. Phos began putting things away out of the satchels as Hershel wearily walked straight into the back room of the tent to make sure Syn got home ok. He stopped dead as he looked down.

Syn was on her mat, sleeping soundly, one little fist right next to her face. But rather than clutching a blanket in the other arm, she was holding what appeared to be a young night sniffer close. The animal looked up and bore its teeth at Hershel as he came in, its yellow eyes piercing in the darkness.

"What…." Hershel finally managed to say, not quite processing what was going on. The healer came into the back a few moments later, also freezing as he saw the situation. He shook his head, turning to Hershel.

"Well, wake her up…seems she's got some explaining to do…"

Hershel blinked, still trying to comprehend how Syn had gotten ahold of a night-sniffer.

"Syn…" Hershel tried, not wanted to be too loud and trigger a reaction from the nocturnal animal. The small girl didn't stir and he tried a little louder. " _Syn."_

The curly-headed child mumbled something and shifted position, eyes blinking sleeping in the dark. She saw the animal before the two figures in the doorway.

" _NIP!_ You can't _be_ here…what if…"

"She gave it a name…." Phos commented dryly, and Syn turned to the doorway in a panic.

"I….I…." she started, but Hershel shook his head, incredulous.

"Syn…what is this?! Where did this night sniffer come from?"

She shifted uncomfortably, and Nip growled at him, not liking his angry tone.

"She must have followed me home…." Syn finally admitted. "I…I didn't _mean_ to bring her…"

"But where did you get it to begin with?!" Hershel demanded. A sudden thought hit home and he groaned. " _This_ is why you've been sneaking off every day?"

Syn's arms wrapped protectively around the dusky grey animal, and her brother sighed and looked to the Master Healer for some help. The ancient Oni just scratched his chin.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it? She's gone and _named_ it…there'll be no getting rid of the beast now, not without killing it…"

Syn's embrace tightened.

" _NO…._ you can't! I won't let you!"

Hershel sank down to be more on his sister's level, hand pressed to his forehead as if staving off a headache. She glared at him defiantly.

"Syn….that's a _wild animal._ We can't keep a wild animal in here…"

"I could train her! She already…"

"Even if we could, how do you think the rest of the village will react when they find out we have a _night sniffer_ in this tent?"

"We've got lots of stuff in this tent that people don't usually have." Syn pointed out, stubbornly. Nip started nibbling on Syn's thumb and the girl glared down at her. " _Stop it."_

"It has got to go." Hershel said, his tone adamant. "I'm sorry, Syn, but when this thing reaches it's full size…"

Syn frowned, thinking for a moment.

"She can stay outside! She wouldn't need to come in…."

"Oh, sure," Phos said, speaking up for the first time. "And I'm sure the other villagers won't try to kill it the moment they see it…"

Syn bit her lip, looking back at Hershel with pleading eyes. He sighed, exasperatedly.

"There really is no…."

"Though," Phos cut in again, hand on his chin as he studied the creature. "I daresay it would be nice to have a night-sniffer on hand for the ingredients….they're hard to collect from the wild ones…"

Hershel turned to his Master in disbelief as Syn's face cracked into a smile. The boy gestured to the small animal making a strange guttural purring sound.

" _This_ is a wild one!" he argued, but Phos just shrugged.

"Looks like a runt—they usually die off in the wilderness after getting abandoned by the pack."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hershel pressed as Syn coddled the purring creature.

"But you didn't, did you Nip? You made it on your own and then I found you…"

"Master Healer, you can't be serious," Hershel said, his eyes looking back at Phos, pleading with him to be the bad guy again, just this one time. Phos merely shrugged and Syn shrieked in happiness, releasing Nip so she could jump up and down in excitement. Hershel deflated, and cried out when he felt a sand-papery tongue flick across his face.

"Ugh… _cut it out!"_ he said, shoving the creature away. It made a happy hissing noise.

" _That's enough!"_ Phos snapped, and both Syn and Nip immediately silenced. Phos looked Syn sternly in the eye.

"It doesn't stay in here…and I'm not feeding it. The villagers kill it, they kill it. You hear?"

Syn nodded obediently and Phos sighed, shaking his head at himself.

"Well, go on then, get it out of here."

Syn's serious face broke into another grin as she darted out of the tent, urging Nip to follow her. As they disappeared into the night Hershel turned to give Phos a withering look, raising an eyebrow. The Healer shrugged.

"Hey, she isn't mad at me anymore. You're welcome."

* * *

Jay didn't even turn at the knock on his door.

"It's open!" he called, searching under his bed for his other shoe. He frowned; Nya was going to be mad if he had lost one just a few days before the wedding.

"Lost something?"

Jay blinked in surprise as he pushed himself out from under his bed. Sure enough, Cole was standing near the door, looking a little uneasy. Jay brushed the dust bunnies off his gi.

"Uh…just a shoe. I'm sure it's around here somewhere though…"

Awkward silence ensued and Jay sat hesitantly on his bed. Cole looked like he wanted to say something but didn't really know how to say it. Jay wanted to yell at his friend to just _spit it out already…_ but he held back.

"I've….I've been thinking about what you said." Cole finally admitted, taking a seat in the chair Jay used to reach the higher shelves in his closet. Jay picked at a loose string on his duvet.

"About that….I… _didn't_ mean what I said about Keyda…"

"I know." Cole fidgeted a little. "Um…I guess I just wanted to say sorry….I mean, this is a big weekend for you and I've kinda been a troll since I got here…"

"Yeah, well, you kinda have," Jay admitted. Cole looked up and raised an eyebrow and Jay shrugged sheepishly. "I mean, I'm used to you getting after _me…_ but you yelled at Pix about a _braid…"_

Cole winced. "Yeah." He leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees, staring at the ground. "I think…I guess I'm just used to being on the defensive…"

Jay frowned at that.

"You mean…in general, or with Keyda…or…what?"

"Not with Keyda." Cole said quickly. Then he thought a moment and shrugged. "Well…I mean _sometimes_ but no, I was talking more about the nation of people she's running that all decidedly hate me…"

Jay raised his eyebrows; it was the first time Cole had talked so candidly about his time in the first realm.

"That bad, huh?"

Cole scoffed, not really looking at him.

"Some days are worse than others…." He inhaled slowly and finally just shrugged. "It is what it is, I guess. But it was weird to come back and…and not quite fit in the same anymore…"

"Well, that's your own fault," Jay pointed out, and Cole frowned as he looked up and Jay continued. "You've been all closed off..."

"Well, everything's _changed..."_ Cole argued. "I mean, you're getting _married_ the day after tomorrow!"

Silence fell as Jay bit his lip, thinking.

"Yeah…things are different. But I guess at this point in our life things are _always_ gonna be different. It's not like we can just go back in time to the way things used to be…"

"Time travel never really worked that well for us." Cole noted with a scoff.

"…But we're still family, right? I mean, we're always going to be there for each other…" Jay trailed off, rubbing his arm. "And I know that for a fact for everyone else…but…with _you…"_ he swallowed. "You've hardly visited at all since you moved to the first realm, and I guess we've just been scared that eventually you're just going to… _stop_ coming altogether. Like you'd love your new life way better than your old one…"

Cole snorted at that. "Not likely," he said bitterly.

Jay leaned forward, irritated.

"Then why do you _stay_ there, Cole?!"

Cole's expression became conflicted, and he sighed as he cradled his head in his hands.

"I don't _know…"_

He looked up immediately, shaking his head.

"Well…I _do_ know. I love Keyda…but the only way for us to be together is…." he trailed off and glared at the floor. "I'm kinda jealous of you, Jay. You get to get married to the girl of your dreams, with your comparatively normal job and family nearby…never having to worry about assassination attempts or getting your powers blocked or your _mind_ erased…"

Jay gave a start, eyebrows shooting up.

"Woah, _what?_ Oh my gosh, Cole…what's been _happening_ …"

"But at the end of the day we're together so it's worth it…but that doesn't make it any less hard, and I just can't help wishing that it wasn't so _hard…."_ Cole finally stopped, sighing again. He stood suddenly, looking uncomfortable.

"Anyways…I just wanted to say sorry, for the way I've been acting…"

He headed to the door and Jay just stared at him in silence, feeling a little blindsided. Just as Cole was about to close the door he called out.

"Where're you going?" It was the only thing that he could think of to say.

Cole glanced back with a small smile and a shrug.

"Just…thought I'd go help out with dinner…"

Jay blinked.

"I think it may be more of a help if you _didn't_ try to cook anything…" he finally pointed out, and Cole smiled a little at the joke.

"Yeah….fair point."

The door clicked closed and Jay stared at it for a few minutes, still trying to process everything that had just been said.

* * *

Keyda was resting her head on her arms on her desk, watching a small insect buzz around the room. After a few more minutes she sighed, annoyed, and sat up to lean back in her chair. The last few months it had felt like there was so much to _do…_ and now it had all seemingly come to a stand-still. Not that she missed all the meetings with the other three leaders…but now she had nothing to do to make the time pass by faster. The insect came over to buzz around her head, and she followed it with her eyes, thinking. Jay's event was what…tomorrow? The day after? And then what? Would he leave to come back directly afterwards…or would he stay longer? Surely Wu couldn't stay that long….he had a whole nation to run, after all. She felt a little resentful that the Dragon Master seemed able to leave so easily. No doubt he wasn't working through any of the problems she was.

A knock sounded at the door, and she leaned forward, grateful for something to distract her.

"Come in!"

The burly looking head dragon master came in, and she beckoned him to the chair.

"Any word from the other leaders, Retrevan?"

The guard shook his head, coming over to her desk but not taking the seat.

"No….we only just sent out the letters, I was just coming to tell you…"

"Oh. Right." Keyda felt foolish for expecting such a speedy reply, and she drummed her fingers on the desk. "Anything else?"

"Nope." The large man shrugged, and Keyda tilted her head. She realized he looked really familiar, but she couldn't quite place what it was about him that reminded her of someone….or _who_ he reminded her of. He continued. "I was just coming to let you know."

"Right." Keyda sat for a moment, posture professional…but then she broke as she leaned forward, holding her head in her hands as she rested her elbows on her desk. "Is there _anything_ else that needs to get done? I'm going a little crazy…"

Ret smiled apologetically.

"Not that I am aware of…"

She sighed dramatically and gave him a little smile.

"Fair enough. You can go…"

He turned to leave, but then hesitated as though he thought of something else.

"Keyda….if you're not busy…"

"I'm _not."_ she replied a little too quickly, and he smiled a little before continuing.

"The other head dragon masters and I are getting together for evening meal…and, well, if you wanted…"

"I'd love to," she replied with a grateful smile as she pushed herself out of her chair. "Lead the way."

* * *

They let Cole sleep in the next morning; he was still in bed by the time Lloyd and Garmadon got back.

"Wu!"

The old sensei turned, smiling at the sight of his brother and nephew.

"When did you get here?" Lloyd asked, giving his uncle a hug.

"A few days ago…but I've spent most of it checking in on old acquaintances and seeing how the rebuilding is coming…" He trailed off and stroked his beard. "Seems the realm is more or less back to normal again,"

"We've been doing as much as we can," Garmadon agreed. Wu turned to his brother.

"And…how are the opinions of those you've been visiting?"

Garmadon's face clouded slightly.

"Trust takes far longer to rebuild than buildings," he admitted as Lloyd headed to the kitchen, following the smells of cooking bacon.

"Jay and Nya! How're you guys feeling? Big day tomorrow…"

Jay gulped down a few more pieces of bacon.

"Oh trust me…I'm _aware._ Glad you and Garamdon made it back for it."

"And Wu made it as well." Lloyd noted, pulling up a seat next to Kai. "Did Cole and Keyda come?"

"Cole did." Zane explained, and Lloyd frowned as he watched his friends exchange looks.

"Is…that ok?" he asked, not sure how to read the expressions of everyone at the table.

Jay sighed.

"It seems like a lot of stuff has been going on in the first realm….but he doesn't really want to _talk_ about it…"

"Like what?" Lloyd asked, leaning forward. "If Keyda didn't come with…do you think something happened?"

"We honestly don't know!" Nya explained. "He's just been super defensive and distant and he won't _talk_ to anyone!"

"Well…" Jay added before he thought better of it. Everyone at the table turned to look at him.

"Has he talked to you?" Kai asked, incredulous. "Or are you just counting the fight you had yesterday?"

"A fight? Why doesn't that surprise me…" Lloyd commented as Jay stabbed at the omelet on his plate.

"Well, he came to talk to me _after_ the fight, to apologize and stuff….and he mentioned a few things…"

"Like what?" Nya pressed, and Jay shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"He didn't really explain. Just mentioned there had been like assassination attempts and stuff and then left. I didn't really know how to bring it up with him again….but at least now we know we were right in assuming that a lot more stuff had gone down in the first realm than he's told us."

"Where is he now?" Lloyd asked, the excitement for his friends' wedding now tainted by a worm of worry.

"Sleeping," Kai answered, finishing the rest of the food on his plate. Lloyd frowned.

"Then maybe we can talk to him when he wakes up….all together, as a team…"

"Might work," Kai admitted, but Zane frowned.

"Or he might feel cornered. Like Nya said, he is in a very defensive state at the moment."

The green ninja frowned as he dished himself up some breakfast.

"It's still probably worth the try."

* * *

Keyda realized that out of all the places she had been in the fortress, there hadn't really been any need for her to go to the dragon master's dining hall. She blinked in surprise as she followed Ret inside, and she couldn't help but compare it to the cramped and meager room where the slaves were expected to eat. It still wasn't extravagant, but there were sturdy tables and chairs rather than dingy floor mats and she could tell by the smell that the food was higher quality. Though, she thought with a wince, she herself had been eating and dining in better places than _this_ over the past few months.

There were more tables than guards, and she decided it must be due to the fact that there were many still downstairs in the dungeon. She frowned; what _was_ she going to do with them all?

The ruckus and chatter died down as she entered the room, and she tried not to feel self-conscious as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Ret didn't seem at all bothered and he lead her over to a table where she recognized the other four members of the head five guards.

"You eat in here with everyone else?" she found herself wondering, and Ret turned to give her a little smile.

"Where else would we eat?"

She blinked, realizing that even though they had more responsibility, the title that the top five held didn't really set them apart in the hierarchy. Ret gestured for her to take the head of the small wooden table and she glanced up at the other faces. They seemed surprised but their expressions didn't betray that she was unwelcome, so she sat down and pulled up the chair. The talking resumed around the room as the other dragon masters realized she was there to talk to the head guards.

"I…hope I'm not intruding…" she finally said awkwardly, and Jaqah gave her a reassuring smile.

"Not at all. Is there something you needed to discuss?"

"Well…not really…" Keyda admitted, and Ret smiled from his seat at the other end of the table.

"I invited her along…seems that she had a free evening."

"Oh." Jaqah replied. Silence ensued as no one really knew what to talk about. A slave came by to bring them steaming bowls of food, quietly inquiring if Keyda would like something different than what was being served to the rest of the dragon masters.

"Oh, um, no…just the same thing." She replied, and the slave nodded and set a bowl in front of her. They started eating, the silence continuing, and Keyda finally cleared her throat. The five at the table looked up expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not any good at this," she admitted, and they frowned.

"Vat do you mean?"

She looked over at the guard seated to her right. His hair was closely shaven to his head on either side, with a strip of hair pulled back over the very top of his scalp into a long braid down his back. The shaven sides of his head he had scars shaped like different runes. Keyda realized that she hadn't really ever heard him talk much…his voice was soft and had a strange accent to it.

"Um, talking to people….just to talk," she explained. Ret cracked a smile and Omar shook his head.

"You're doing fine," he assured quickly, and the Oni sitting across from the short guard rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't need your sycophanting, Omar…" he chided. Jaqah frowned at the lanky young guard.

"Tolan…." she started, voice stern, and the brown-eyed Oni shrugged, unconcerned.

Keyda stared at the table, wishing she hadn't actually taken Ret up on his offer after all. She had been feeling lonely—that was true—but now she felt out of place. She had gotten to the point where she could command things and run meetings…but just having conversation for the sake of conversing? She had no idea what she was doing.

"Haven't seen your guest around…" the quiet guard said, trying to give them something to talk about.

"He's back in his home realm this week, Ves…" Jaqah said, her expression betraying that she didn't really feel like this wasn't really a good conversation to try and start.

"Outsider's back on the outside…" Tolan mused, and someone kicked him under the table. He glared at his teammates, defensive. " _What?"_

"Yes, _Cole_ is back in Ninjago…" Keyda said, finally speaking.

"Any particular reason? Is something going wrong?" Ret inquired, and she shook her head.

"No…just, one of his friends was getting bound…or something…"

The five guards exchanged a look that she caught, and her expression darkened.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Omar said immediately, and Tolan rolled his eyes. Keyda didn't look convinced and she folded her arms, waiting. Jaqah sighed.

"Well…it's just there have been rumors that _you…"_

She trailed off as Keyda leaned back in her chair, obviously annoyed.

"Why is it that nobody will stop _bringing that up?"_

"Because _you_ brought it up first." Tolan muttered, and she narrowed his eyes at him. He shrugged, undisturbed. "And you don't really help things by kissing him all the time…"

" _Tolan!"_ Jaqah chastised again, and Keyda's eyes flashed.

"It's _nobody's business what…"_ she trailed off, her brow suddenly knitting in confusion. "Wait, you know what kissing is?"

The five guards stared at her, at a loss, and she felt her cheeks flush. Tolan finally leaned over to Ret to whisper.

"Is she being serious?"

She glared at him.

"It's not an Oni custom….I'm just surprised you knew about it…"

"What do you mean?" Omar cut in, looking just as confused. Keyda looked between them, the color rising further in her face.

"I mean that it's an outsider custom…"

"Um…" Jaqah looked like she wanted to explain something, but wasn't really sure how to go about doing it. "Most oni know what kissing is, Keyda…"

"Did you not?" Tolan asked dryly, eyebrow raised. Keyda just stared dumbfounded at those at her table.

"It's just not very prevelant," Ret offered kindly. "With romance and affection being considered weak...but it happens…"

"Oh." Keyda didn't say anything else, feeling stupid. She was pretty sure she would never go out of her way to talk with people again.

Jaqah cleared her throat, ready for a change in subject.

"The letters you drafted for the leaders went out today…"

Keyda felt both relief and resentment at the rope Jaqah was throwing, but she took it.

"Yes…Retrevan told me earlier…"

"Do you think they'll come?" Omar asked, scraping at the last of the food in his bowl.

"They're the leaders…they have to, right?" Tolan challenged.

"But vith everything going on…." Ves pointed out.

"They're supposed to answer the leader's call for a meeting." Keyda said. "But yes, with everything that has happened I still don't know if I can trust them to listen to me anymore." She trailed off. "I think Tala will come…it's just the other two I don't know about…"

"Just because Tala didn't _appear_ to have anything to do with the rebellion, it doesn't mean that she is necessarily a firm supporter of yours." Jaqah pointed out. "I don't think it would be wise to assume what any of their actions would be."

Keyda sighed, finally finishing her own dinner.

"And we still have all those in the dungeons….I can't just leave them there; we can't feed them. What do we do?"

"Ret actually had some ideas about that," Jaqah offered, and Keyda turned to the large Oni. He hesitated but Tolan elbowed him to get him talking.

"We should at least put them to work…and if it's lack of food we are suffering from, than they should be the ones who work on growing more. Plenty of land around the fortress to add a few more planting fields…"

"Plenty of water from the underground springs as well," Omar added, and Keyda sat back, considering it. It was a simple enough solution….and maybe simple is all the more they needed.

"That may work, Ret, thank you. I'll consider it…"

She trailed off as she looked at the large Oni, and finally she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but you really remind me of someone…"

Ret's eyes flicked downward and Tolan scoffed into the cup he was drinking out of. He wiped his mouth and smirked.

"Probably cuz he's related to the big meatball that followed your outsider around." Jaqah shot him an incredulous look and Tolan corrected himself. "I mean your…Cole."

Keyda blinked, and suddenly she could see it. Her expression became a little guarded as she studied the generally cheerful guard. Retrevan wiped his mouth slowly, not looking up.

"Dorhn is…or, _was_ …a cousin of mine.." He glanced up, expression serious. "I assure you, we couldn't be more different."

"Oh." Keyda tried to think of what she could say that could express that she believed him…but for whatever reason knowing that the guard in front of her was related to _Dorhn_ made her feel uneasy…even if it didn't make any sense as to why. "…of course."

"I always thought Dorhn was a bully…" Omar offered, trying to take the attention off Ret. "I never really did understand why Heavy Metal assigned him to follow the out…Cole."

"Heard it was because Dorhn was the only one huge enough to keep him in line, if it came to that…" Tolan offered.

" _Guys!"_ Jaqah snapped as Keyda's expression clouded, fists clenching. Jaqah turned to Keyda, sighing exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, Keyda….it appears that _we_ are not really used to this kind of interaction either…"

Keyda just stared at the table for a few moments, and finally she relaxed as she glanced up at Retrevan with a small smile.

"I guess we should have made you his guard instead, huh?"

She pushed herself up from the table, clearing her throat.

"Well….it was good to see you all…thank you for letting me join you tonight."

Each of the head dragon masters stood as well, murmuring "of course." She gave them a nod without really meeting anyone's eye and turned and left the table. A minute later the dining hall door closed behind her and Ves smacked Tolan on the back of the head.

" _Owww_ …what?!"

Jaqah sat, sighing, and they each finished the meal deep in thought.


	18. Chapter 18

49

Nya heard the sparring noises and shook her head as she entered the training ground. Sure enough, Cole was busy beating up one of Jay and Zane's newest fighting robots.

"Figured I'd find you out here, punching stuff!" she called over, and he glanced her way before ducking out of the way of the fighter-bot's blow. He didn't answer and she came closer.

"You missed breakfast…and quite frankly, I think everyone still thinks you're asleep. What'd you do? Sneak out your window?"

"…Maybe…" Cole admitted, dodging again before landing a swing to the bot's head. The bot stumbled backwards, and its arms pulled into its body and were soon replaced by swinging maces.

"What?" Cole breathed, before leaping backwards out of the way of the bot's weapons. Nya watched him for a few more minutes and Cole finally managed to kick the bot back far enough to turn towards her again.

"I take it Jay talked to you then?"

She shrugged. "A little." she admitted. "He's worried about you Cole. We kinda all are."

Cole's brow furrowed as he ducked two more mace swings before powering up his earth punch and hitting the bot in the middle. It burst apart and he relaxed, sighing.

"I know. Look…I'm sorry, Nya. I mean your wedding's tomorrow and all weekend I've just been…" He trailed off, kicking one of the bot's pieces. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No…cuz then we would have all worried _more,"_ she argued, coming closer. "Cole, you're one of my best friends… Jay and I really wanted you here for this. We just also want to make sure that you're _ok…"_

"Some stuff went down in the first realm since I've been there, alright? But…but it's sorted now so it really doesn't matter…"

"It obviously _does_ because it's still weighing down on you! Cole, why haven't you been telling us about it? You don't have to deal with all that stuff alone…"

"But I kinda _do!"_ he argued, looking up at her. "I'm in a different _realm,_ Nya…what…"

"You could have called us! You have one of the only inter-realm communication devices in _existence_ …we would have talked to you about it…."

"But what good would that have done?" Cole argued, running a hand through his hair. "You guys are in a different realm—you wouldn't have been able to do anything but worry!"

They both fell silent and Cole bent down to pick up the pieces of the bot to put in the "Rebuild" bin. Nay lifted the bot's head off the ground, frowning as she carried it over. Cole threw his load into the box and turned to go, but she grabbed his arm.

" _Hey,"_ she said, and he looked over at her. She bit her lip, trying to get through to him. "We couldn't do anything when you were a ghost, either. Or….or when Wu was a baby, or when Lloyd lost his powers…" she sighed before continuing. "My point is that we're family, and family supports each other even if we can't actually _do_ anything to make it better. Don't cut yourself off from the support just because you think we can't handle it." She gave him a ghost of a smile. "We've handled almost everything else at this point…I don't think you can really throw anything at us that's crazier than what we've already been through."

He gave her a small smile back.

"I guess. Thanks, Nya. And congratulations….I don't think I ever told you that…"

Here she grinned as she released his arm. "Hey, thanks. I still don't really understand all the pomp and circumstance that goes with weddings, but it feels like I've finally reached my destiny, you know?"

He chuckled.

"Hit a few bumps on the way…" he reminded, and she rolled her eyes and slugged him.

"Who doesn't?" she argued. "Now come on….if we hurry we could probably still make it to lunch!"

* * *

Keyda made it back to her quarters and shut the door quietly behind her. She dry-washed her face, sighing.

"Is there anything I can get for you, mam?"

She looked up to see Masha giving her a concerned look a few yards away. Keyda shook her head.

"No…no, in fact, I would like to be alone. You can go spend your night in your room, Masha…I won't need you tonight."

The wrinkles on the older ladies face crinkled with worry, but she nodded and quietly exited the room.

Keyda walked over to her bed and sat, hugging herself. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that had left her feeling nauseous. Maybe it was the way they all talked about Cole… She sighed. They were trying to be respectful, but it was clear by their discussion how they really viewed him. How most of the _nation_ really viewed him. She thought of him in his home realm and couldn't help wonder if he was enjoying his weekend…if he was happier there with his friends than he had been here…

A knock sounded and she looked up at the door, trying to decide whether to tell the person to go away or take the caller. Her decision was made for her when the door opened a few moments later.

"How you holding up?"

She sighed and gestured for Heavy Metal to come on in.

"I'm fine….just _bored._ "

He nodded. "I suppose I could see that." He took in her posture and raised an eyebrow. "When does Cole get back?"

She shrugged half-heartedly.

"I dunno. I don't think they've even had the binding yet, or whatever it is. And I'm not sure how much longer it will be after that…"

Heavy Metal was quiet, digesting the update. Finally he shook his head.

"Then what are you doing here?"

She looked up in surprise.

"I'm…I'm _leading a nation,_ obviously!" she said, and he took a seat in the armchair that Cole always used.

"You've complained about there not being enough to do…you could get away for a day without the realm caving in, I think…"

"You say that like it's a joke…" she muttered. "I can't just _leave…_ "

He leaned back. "Well…you could either go spend the day there or spend another day here…finding something to do. Until the leaders write back we can't move forward with changes…and we're basically still in lockdown from the rebellion."

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"But…but what if he doesn't even _want_ me there…" she started, and Heavy Metal scoffed as he pushed himself up out of the chair.

"It's up to you, Keyda…but based on what I know about the Outsider I highly doubt _that_ is going to be a problem."

She frowned, forcing herself to admit that her Captain of the guard was right. She watched him slowly make his way back over to the door.

"How're you feeling?" she finally asked, and he turned to give her a small smile.

"Stronger every day," he assured, and she nodded.

"If…if I _do_ go…it wouldn't be till tomorrow morning…"

He nodded and leaned in to grab the door handle so he could close it.

"Then I'll see you when you get back."

* * *

The room was silent as everyone stared at Cole. He shifted uncomfortably on his chair, looking down.

"Well…that's about it. You said you wanted to know everything…" he reminded awkwardly.

Everyone began talking at once.

"No…yeah, I mean…"

"I'm glad you told us, it's just…"

"Man we _thought_ it was bad, but…"

He glanced up as the talking sort of died down. Jay was the one who spoke up again.

"That's a lot of stuff to have happen just since the last time you were here…" he finally said, and Cole shrugged sheepishly.

"Well…I mean, some of it…"

"…happened before your last visit." Zane guessed. Cole nodded.

"I thought about telling you guys last time I was here, but it just…I don't know… felt easier to pretend everything was ok." He shrugged again. "I guess it was just harder to pretend this time."

"You shouldn't have had to pretend at all!" Nya argued, looking sick. "What, you've just been dealing with all this crap yourself?"

"Wu knew…and Keyda, obviously…"

"But…"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys." Cole cut in, his hands clenching on his knees. "I knew it would just make you freak out…"

"I get that, Cole," Lloyd said, speaking up. "But I'm glad you told us now, anyways…now that we really know what's going on, we can…"

"Can what? Talk me out of going back again?" Cole sat back, defeated. "It's not ideal, and yeah, a lot of crap has happened…but…"

"We're on _your_ team, Cole. We aren't going to try to talk you out of anything." Lloyd continued. He looked over at Jay, who gave a sort of shrug as if to say he wasn't sure what else they could say.

"Thanks guys. And…now you know everything." Cole said softly, still not really looking at anybody.

"...And…"

Cole looked up at Jay's voice; his friend was raising an eyebrow.

"And what?"

"And don't you feel _better_ now?"

Cole stared at him a moment longer and then finally gave him a small smile.

"I guess a little," he admitted.

"So, Cole…how big of a threat _would_ you say this 'Alchemist' is?" Zane asked. Cole frowned, thinking.

"I still don't really know much about her…just that she can escape one night a year…."

"So you better come spend a few days here around that time," Kai chimed in, and Cole gave him a smile.

"That's kinda the plan, actually. I'm not sure if she'll be much of a threat now…but I'll keep you guys updated."

"Thanks…but don't just update us on _that_ stuff," Nya pointed out. "We want to hear how other stuff goes for you too."

"Yeah….like how your _girlfriend_ is…" Jay teased, and Cole rolled his eyes.

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs and everyone looked towards the door but Kai. He stood up and stretched, and everyone glanced at him, confused. He shrugged.

"I invited Skylor over and she offered to bring take-out…I figured we could take her up on it because none of us really had time to cook today…" He slipped out the door to go downstairs and let her in.

"I _would_ have…" Cole argued. "You guys wanted to sit me down instead for this interrogation…."

"Because talking is _good_ for you, boulder-brain!" Jay said, slapping Cole on the back on his way to follow Kai. "And not eating your food is good for us!"

Cole scoffed, but he was smiling when he stood and followed his friends downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Keyda was already up pacing by the time sunlight crept into her bedroom windows. She went back and forth multiple times on whether she should travel to Ninjago or not.

"He…wanted me to come, initially…" she argued with herself. "It's just that I _couldn't._ There's no reason to believe that he wouldn't want me there…"

She sat heavily on her bed.

"But would me going back make him feel like I was trying to control him?" She pressed the heels of her palms into her forehead. "He said he _doesn't_ feel controlled by me…he doesn't…"

She stood again. "The fortress doesn't need me today…and I miss that Idiot. It's fine…It's _fine. I'm going."_

She closed her eyes, picturing Ninjago and stirring up good memories to power her transport. Her face contorted as the aural winds whipped around her, and after a flash she was gone.

* * *

Lou pushed his way into the door, stretching out his back. Practice was good, but he was irritated to find that dancing left him stiffer every day. He made his way into the kitchen and heated something up to eat and then carried it over to his table. He glanced over at his newly dry-cleaned suit as he ate. He should have made more of an effort to go to bed early, with the wedding in the morning…

His train of thought was interrupted as a popping noise echoed in the house. He frowned. What…

Purple light blazed in the living room and he jumped to his feet, not sure if it was an attack or the effect of a wearied mind. After a few moments the purple aura dissipated and he noticed a figure lying on his coffee table. He blinked in surprise.

"…Keyda?"

The figure stirred and she lifted her head, wincing.

"When is that going to get easier…" she muttered to herself, but then she frowned as her vision cleared and she got a better look at her surroundings. "Where…"

She turned and caught sight of the bewildered performer and color rose up her neck in embarrassment.

"Oh…I wasn't supposed to come here…"

She looked down and realized she was on his table and quickly got off, stumbling a little due to dizziness. She plopped down on one of Lou's couches and he approached cautiously.

"Are you ok?"

She sighed, tugging at her braid self-consciously.

"I'm fine, really….I was trying to get to the temple, but I must have honed in on the memory from _here…_ "

"Oh." Lou said, trying to sound like that made perfect sense even though he was at a loss at what the girl was talking about. "I assume you're looking for Cole…"

She turned to him and gave him a half-smile.

"Yeah…I finished up back home, and figured I'd come…" she trailed off, sighing again. "I didn't really think it out."

"Well, you made it for the wedding, at least." Lou reassured. "It's tomorrow. I'll take you to the temple first thing in the morning and we can meet up with Cole…"

"The morning?" she glanced towards the windows. "What time is it here?"

Lou chuckled gently.

"Well past midnight, I'm afraid…only reason I'm up is because I have a bad habit of late-night rehearsals. Everyone at the temple will be asleep, and we should probably get some rest too…"

She just looked at him in shock.

"But…but I just woke up, not that long ago…"

He tugged his mustache, intrigued.

"Must be a time difference, between the realms. At any rate, I still think it would be better for us to set out in the morning. You can stay here in the meantime."

She felt so stupid, but she rubbed her arms and managed to give him a smile.

"Oh…well, thank you." She glanced over and noticed the tux in the clear dress-bag. "What's that?"

Lou looked at where she was gesturing and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh…it's one of my good suits. I had it cleaned for the wedding tomorrow…" He pulled it out of the bag to show it off better.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "Are…are we supposed to wear special clothes to a wedding?"

He blinked at her question.

"Oh…well, depends on the wedding, I suppose. Traditionally everyone gets all dressed up…"

Keyda glanced down, self-conscious.

"Um, will this work?"

Lou studied her outfit; deep purple shirt and pants, with draping orange scarves. He shrugged, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, I'm sure it will be just fine…"

Her face fell.

"It's the only thing I have," she admitted. "I…I didn't _know."_

Lou looked like he was lost in thought, and then he turned to look down the hall.

"I wonder…" he murmured, and he walked away and disappeared into his bedroom. Keyda bit her lip, not sure what to expect. She could hear him grunting, and something sliding, and after a few minutes he returned carrying something made of a soft lavender cloth.

"What is that?" she asked, and Lou held it up for her to see.

"It's…a dress." he explained, and she raised her eyebrows. Lou looked down fondly at it. "It belonged to Cole's mother…I suppose I should have given a lot of this stuff up a long time ago, but I had a hard time parting with it all…"

Keyda stood up, frowning at the dress. She had _seen_ dresses, of course…Tala, the eastern leader, wore them from time to time to their meetings. But she had never actually _worn_ one.

"You mean…you want me to wear it?" She asked finally, glancing up at him. He shrugged and lowered the dress.

"Only if you would like to. I suppose you could try it on before we go in the morning and see what you think.

Keyda took the cloth as he handed it to her, and was surprised by how soft it was.

"Thank you." she finally said, and he smiled in reply.

"Now, I have a spare room in the back…used to be Cole's, but it's been a long time since he's used it. It will probably be hard for you to fall asleep if there really is that drastic of a time difference, but I would recommend trying."

"Alright." She said, still looking down at the cloth in her hands. She finally looked back at him to smile. "I will try. Thank you again."

50

After showing her where the room was and saying a few more words, Lou headed to his own to go to sleep. She shut the door to Cole's old room and couldn't help look around as she went over and sat on the bed. It was full of small nick-nacks and old papers…it seemed that Lou hadn't wanted to clean out his son's room either. She spent about 20 minutes tossing and turning, trying to achieve sleep, but it was no use. She finally sat up, frustrated, and for lack of anything better to do she began looking at everything in the room. She pulled a small drawstring bag off of the dresser, rubbing dust off the cloth. It had some weight to it and she opened it and dumped it out into her hand. Inside were small clear balls with differing patters and sizes. She frowned. Jewels? They didn't look like jewels, though….they were too perfectly round. She held one up and looked through it. Too perfectly clear, as well. She finally shrugged, perplexed, and dumped the balls back into the bag, noting that they made a satisfying sound as they all clicked together. She replaced the bag and looked at the different figures on the dresser—they were like little men, and she wondered what their purpose was. On the walls there were scrolls hung up, but the scrolls had bright pictures depicting people in glaring costumes. She frowned. Were they dancing? That was what dancing looked like, right?

She looked through some of the dusty papers piled in a heap in one corner of the room, and smiled as she saw the writing. She still couldn't read it, but she had seen Cole's writing and could tell that this was sloppier, bigger…he must have written it when he was young. Under all the papers she found a book and pulled it out. She flipped through it and was surprised to find it full of drawings. There different landscapes full of mountains and rivers. There were lots of pictures of someone climbing, and some of the pages were full of doodles of a small boy doing heroic things. She smiled softly and flipped the page.

This drawing was more realistic—she recognized Lou, but there was a woman smiling next to him that she had never seen. She leaned back as it hit her—this must be Cole's mother, the one who had gotten really sick.

Despite Lou's warning, Keyda stayed up for most of the night. She finally fell asleep for a few hours, but then the sun was shining in her eyes, waking her up again. She sat up, looking around the room. Her gaze fell on the lavender dress on the end of the bed and she bit her lip before getting out of bed and padding over to it. She picked it up, debating.

* * *

Cole sighed in frustration as he once again failed to tie his bow tie. He glared down at the silver material. He had been wearing bow ties since he was like 6…why was it he could never figure out how to tie the darn things?

He finally gave up, opening the door to his room to head downstairs. He saw Jay's door was open a little across the hall so he walked over and knocked before pushing it the rest of the way open.

"Hey, Jay…I don't suppose you could help me tie…"

He trailed off as he caught sight of his friend, sitting on his bed and staring off into the distance.

"Um…you ok?" Cole asked, coming in. Jay blinked, snapping out of his trance and looked up, smiling tightly.

"Yeah…yep…never better…."

Cole folded his arms and raised an eyebrow and Jay sagged.

"I'm….freaking out a little…" Jay admitted, and Cole couldn't help chuckle.

"Freaking out? Isn't this what you've been waiting for since…since you met her, like forever ago?"

Jay sighed and flopped back onto his bed.

"That's exactly it! I've been hoping and dreaming for it for so long and now it's actually happening… what if something goes wrong?! What if I mess it _up?! WHAT IF…"_

 _"_ JAY!" Cole cut in, laughing a little as he took a seat next to his friend. "It's gonna be fine. _You're_ going to be fine. It's destiny, remember?"

Jay sat up and turned to him, giving him a little smile.

"Yeah…destiny…" He chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed for his mini freak-out. "Thanks Cole."

Cole slapped him on the back.

"No problem, motor-mouth…now help me with this bow-tie, would ya?"

* * *

Nya, P.I.X.A.L, and Skylor had already headed out by the time Cole came downstairs.

"The whole 'he can't see me in my dress' and all that," Kai explained dryly. "My sis likes to act like she's above all the 'silly' traditions, but I think deep down she cares more than she admits."

Cole smiled at that.

"They're at the beach already, then?"

"I think they were stopping by Skylor's to get ready, or something, and then they said they'd meet us there…" Kai shrugged. "Basically I have no idea what's going on…I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Fair enough…" Cole looked over at Zane. "You ready, then?"

"Yes. I believe we are just waiting for Jay, and Lloyd…Wu and Garmadon went to help Dareth and Ronin set things up on the beach."

Cole glanced over at a mirror hanging in the hallway and frowned. Ever since his haircut he had felt a little self-conscious and he used one hand to try to press it flat.

"It looks fine, Cole…" Kai assured, smirking. "Besides, no one's gonna notice your cow-lick with that braid sticking out anyways…"

"Well, nothing much I can do about that, unless I want some creepy sorceress messing around in my head," Cole pointed out, trying once more to flatten his hair. "Maybe I should…"

"Hello son!"

Cole turned around in surprise as his father poked his head into the open door.

"Dad! What are you doing here? The wedding's at the beach!"

"I know, I was just bringing someone by…"

Cole frowned, brow furrowing in confusion. Who on earth could his father be…

Lou came in and gestured for someone to follow. A pale woman in a lavender dress entered shyly, looking uncomfortable. Cole's mouth fell open in surprise.

"…Keyda? What…"

"Um…I got done early…" she mumbled, coming more fully into the room. She caught him staring at the dress and felt color rise up her neck. "It was your father's idea," she explained quickly.

He looked up at her, confused.

"You coming was Dad's idea?"

"No…the…dress. It was your mother's."

He started laughing at that, the shock of her appearance finally wearing off.

"I know," he said, and he came over and grabbed her hands. "It looks nice."

She relaxed a little, relieved that he didn't seem annoyed at her being here. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did they do to your _hair?"_

He laughed again. "They just cut it…"

She shook her head. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Do you not like it? This is what it looked like back when we met…"

"No, it's fine…" she said, feeling stupid as he looked pointedly at her own hairstyle, a small smirk forming.

"Speaking of hair…"

She shyly reached up to feel the large mass that Lou had pinned to her head.

"Also your Dad's Idea…" she said defensively. "We actually would have been here earlier, but doing _this_ to my hair took forever…"

He smiled at her. "I like it, it's different."

"Yeah." She murmured, rubbing her arm. "These…marriages are fancy events, apparently… you should have _told_ me…"

"I didn't think you were coming, remember? Besides…you could have worn anything, no one would have cared." He pointed out, and she scoffed as she looked down at the draping cloth. The skirt was opaque and fell straight down, but there was a sheer fabric that intrigued her that spilled out over it.

"I wish I had known that before…"

Cole frowned. "Do you want to change?"

"No…no it's fine. It's just…taking some time to get used to it."

"Yeah…" Cole tugged at his bow-tie. "Same here."

"Alright, I think I'm finally ready…finally found my shoe. It was in my dresser…"

Jay trailed off as he caught sight of the figures standing near the door.

"Is that…Keyda?"

She and Cole glanced up and Keyda gave a little smile.

"Um….my schedule opened up….I hope it's ok that I came…"

"No, yeah, sure…the more the merrier…" He grinned as he reached the bottom. "But we better head out soon; Nya'll never forgive me if I'm late to our own wedding…"

* * *

Nya bit her lip as she tried to convince herself to open her eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

Maya's voice had a teasing lilt to it and Nya sighed.

"Nothing…I just…"

"You look beautiful, hun…just take a look…"

Nya told herself she was being ridiculous and cracked an eye open. The other came open as well as she took in her reflection, turning to see herself from all sides.

"See?" her mother said, and Nya relaxed.

"I guess….I was just afraid I wouldn't look like myself…" she admitted. Skylor laughed.

"I think it'll take more than a dress and some makeup to make _you_ unrecognizable…" she pointed out. Nya rolled her eyes.

"You'd _think_ so…but those are the very things that kept me undercover at your father's Island."

Skylor shrugged as P.I.X.A.L walked up with the bouquet. Nya had wanted everything to be as simple as possible—nothing bothered her more than garish displays of unnecessary opulence. She smiled at her friend as she accepted the bouquet of white lilies, biting her lip as she took in the effect of the flowers with her deep blue and silver dress.

"It's kinda hard to believe that today's the day," she finally said, her stomach twisting in nervous and excited knots. "I mean….I guess after a certain point I assumed that we'd get here eventually….but we're _here_ and…" she trailed off, lowering the bouquet. Her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I felt the same way on my wedding day…nervous, unsure about the future, but also excited… It'll be fine, Nya. You've got a good head on your shoulders, sweetie…you wouldn't have gotten to this point if you hadn't made up your mind about it already," she reminded gently, and Nya turned to give her a grateful smile.

"Your mom's right, Nya," Skylor said. She turned to face Maya, arms folded. "Now you just have to convince your _son_ to make up his mind…"

They all shared a laugh at that and Maya helped Nya put the shimmery silver veil in place over her styled hair.

"Alright," Nya said, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

Those at the temple were on their way out when they heard someone shouting from the ground below.

"Woo-hooo….son…."

Jay poked his head over the edge and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mom, Dad….the wedding's at…"

"The beach, we know son!" Ed called up, grinning. "But if you thought for a gas-glankin minute that we were going to make our son drive _himself_ to his own wedding, then you were mistaken…"

Jay couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be right down."

He jumped off the edge of the floating Island, forming his elemental dragon to take him the rest of the way down. As it dissolved and his feet touched the ground, his mother rushed over to him.

"Oooo, Jay, don't do that…you'll mess up your hair!"

Jay tried to fend off her hands, which were trying to smooth his hair down.

" _Moom…_ It's fine…"

"Well, it's bad enough your father spilled oil all over his new suit…"

"Hey!" Ed cut in, smiling sheepishly as he looked down at the spots on his lapel and sleeve. "It's hardly even noticeable…besides, the car broke down, Edna…what was I supposed to do?"

Jay grinned as he shook his head and looked at his parents. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mother wear a dress…and she was wearing _jewelry_ of all things as well.

"Are those your wedding pearls?" he asked and she put a hand to her throat, turning the little pink spheres as she gave him a shy smile.

"It's a special occasion, Jay…" she trailed off. "Does it look alright?"

"You look great, Mom. You _both_ look great." he said, giving them a hug.

"Well, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself, son!" Ed said. "How're you feeling?"

Jay shrugged.

"Oh, you know…kinda like this is the best day of my life but I also think I may throw up at any moment…"

Ed laughed and rubbed a hand on Jay's head.

"Sounds like our Jay!"

"Ed! You'll mess up his hair!" Edna scolded. Jay shook his head, smiling as he ran a hand through his hair, fixing it. He glanced up at his friends, who had all formed their own dragons. Kai gave him a thumbs up and Jay returned the gesture and turned back to his parents.

"Let's get this show on the road, then!"

* * *

Keyda hugged Cole tighter as they soared through the air. She wasn't used to having nothing on her arms, and the wind was chilly. The sheer shawl around her shoulders wasn't doing a whole lot to keep the chill out, either.

"Pick up the pace, son…we're going to be late at this rate!" Lou pointed out from his position behind her. She couldn't help grin as she felt Cole sigh.

"We'll be fine, Dad…" he said, turning to give his father an irritated grin. "Besides….they can't start the wedding without the groom, and he's still behind us."

Lou turned to see the car driving in the distance and tugged his mustache.

"Well, I guess that's true," he admitted.

After a little while Keyda could see the city stretching up on the horizon. It still amazed her how large buildings were in this realm.

"Is the beach close to the city?" she finally asked, and Cole nodded.

"Yeah…not too far off. If you look over there, you can see the beginning of the unending sea…"

She looked at where he was pointing, but she couldn't really see anything…it just looked like the horizon had flattened out. However, the closer they got the better the sea came into view, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by the sheer expanse of water.

"There's the wedding!" Lou pointed out, and Cole steered his dragon over to where Lloyd, Zane, and Kai had already landed.

"But can you _tell_ it's too big?" Lloyd asked, subconsciously tugging up his sleeves.

"I told you, it looks fine, Lloyd. That's what you get for not getting back in time for the suit shopping," Kai said, slapping him on the back.

"It is a very close match," Zane assured as Lou, Cole, and Keyda walked up. Keyda looked past the matching ninja to the set up on the beach. There were chairs facing a white awning dotted with white and blue flowers. There was a calming rushing sound that ebbed in and out, and after a few minutes she realized it was the sound of the water in the sea moving back and forth up the beach.

She felt Cole put his arm around her.

"Pretty, huh?" he said, and she turned to look up at him, giving him a little smile.

"Yeah. I think the beach should have been part of our last tour…"

He laughed a little. "Sorry…it's hard to fit everything in during a single weekend…."

"Jay's here!" someone called, and Keyda watched as the men setting up the awning finished up and came over to join the group. She recognized the one who flew the flying metal ship the last time she was here, though she couldn't remember his name. The other man she had never seen before.

"That's Kai and Nya's dad," Cole explained as she asked him about it. She watched as the man ambushed Jay as soon as he got out of the strange self-propelling vehicle.

"Oh…good to see ya, Ray…." Jay gasped as Ray pulled him up off the ground in a gigantic bear hug. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Dad…Nya'll never forgive you if you break her fiancé on their wedding day…"

"Oh, sorry…" Ray said, plopping Jay back on the ground. "I guess I'm just excited…not every day my little girl gets married…" He paused, suddenly fixing Jay with an intense look. "But be warned, if I ever find out…"

"Seriously Dad, chill out," Kai said, stepping in between his father and a slightly-blanching Jay. "If Jay was bad news I would've split them up _years_ ago…"

"Gee, thanks Kai," Jay said, smoothing out his suit. Kai slapped him on the back.

"No problem!" he said lightly, but then leaned in to whisper. "But seriously, don't mess this up, or it won't just be my Dad threatening you…"

Jay rolled his eyes and took a step backwards.

" _I get it!_ But if I'm being honest, I'm much more afraid of what _Nya_ would do to me if I ever broke her heart…"

"Our Jay?" Edna said as she and Ed were suddenly aware of the conversation. "Never!"

Everyone shared a laugh at that one and Zane paused as he received a call. He looked up with a smile.

"Nya's on her way."

51

Keyda honestly didn't know much about binding in _any_ realm. She was aware of its existence in her home realm…and she supposed she got the gist of what it meant. But the actual traditions involved were lost on her. She sat quietly next to Lou, the wind stirring the few locks of hair that had come unpinned, and watched the wedding commence with a wary interest. A nervous looking Jay was up under the awning with Wu on one side and Cole on the other. Jay was buttoning and unbuttoning his sleeve cuff and she watched as Cole put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Jay laughed and seemed to relax. The other ninja were lined up next to Cole.

She glanced around at the others in the chairs, watching. Jay's parents were here, but she had lost sight of Nya's father. There were lots of other people she didn't recognize—a man sitting in a strange wheeled chair, for instance. And there were some she wished she didn't; Garmadon was seated watching everything with his usual stern resting expression.

She was lost in thought when everyone around her suddenly stood up. She flushed, embarrassed, and bolted to her feet while trying to figure out what was going on. Were they leaving now? She turned to ask Lou and noticed that he was looking at something behind them. She frowned and craned her neck for a better look.

She recognized the two women from their last trip here…though, once again, the names were escaping her. First came Zane's metal friend, her long silver dress matching her strange silvery hair. The redhead followed close behind, wearing a matching dress. They both carried bunches of white flowers. They reached the front and positioned themselves on the other side of Wu and Jay, leaving a space. Keyda wondered if that's where…

People around her were murmuring "oohs" and "ahs" and she saw the dark haired girl coming up the aisle. Oh, there was her dad…walking alongside her…

She frowned. There was something covering her face…what was that all about? How were you even supposed to know who was under there?

Nya hugged her father as they reached the front of the crowd, and he went and sat next to his wife as Nya went up to the altar across from Jay. She was clutching her bouquet so hard she was afraid the stalks were going to break off…but she couldn't help but laugh and relax as Jay lifted the veil off her face, wearing the goofiest grin on his face. That was the moment both of them knew everything was going to turn out alright.

Everyone cheered as the bride and groom kissed, and Cole couldn't help but smile. He had known both of them for so long…the fact that they had finally gotten to this point was both impressive and exciting.

The uniformity of the wedding broke down after Wu had declared them man and wife… everyone was standing and talking and congratulating. Cole watched as Kai went over to Skylor. He couldn't tell what the redhead said to him, but Kai blanched suddenly, tugging at his bowtie as he stammered some reply. Cole chuckled to himself and looked over at where Keyda was standing next to his father, looking a little lost. He patted Jay on the back, offering a "good job, motor-mouth…" before heading over to her.

"So…that was a wedding," she said with a small smile as she saw him approaching. He shrugged.

"Yup, basically." He looked at her closely and realized she was shivering. "I guess that dress maybe isn't the greatest for chilly beach weather…" he admitted sheepishly, pulling off his suit jacket and throwing it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Idiot!" she argued, but she was grateful for the warm coat and didn't move to give it back.

"That's my fault…should've thought ahead…" Lou interrupted, and she shot him a little smile.

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"Come on Cole!"

They looked over to see Kai gesturing to them.

"We're all headed back to Laffy's for grub and dancing…"

The wedding group slowly dissipated as guests either went home or headed into the city for the after party. Jay and Nya led the way on their fusion water-electric elemental dragon.

Dareth had closed the karaoke joint to the public for the day, and P.I.X.A.L, Skylor, and Maya had decorated it with strings of flowers and lights. The whole place had been scrubbed down and tables were moved out of the way to make room for dancing.

"Is…this part of the wedding?" Keyda asked as she and Cole walked in, a crowd of people already laughing and joking.

"Kinda. Most people get together after the wedding to eat and dance and talk…" Cole explained. She pulled his coat around herself, feeling out of place. She caught a few people staring at her and glanced away. Many of these wedding guests were strangers, and she knew they must think she was strange. She even overheard Kai at one point trying to explain her to his parents.

"Hey, you ok?"

She looked over at Cole and pulled off a smile.

"Fine." She shrugged off the coat and handed it to him; it wasn't needed in the warm building. He took and put it back on for lack of anywhere better to put it. She hugged her arms, instantly regretting the decision to remove the jacket as she suddenly felt really exposed in the crowd.

"Let's go get something to drink…" Cole offered quietly, steering her over to the bar. Dareth was behind it, laughing and joking as he poured boba teas.

"Hey, Cole!" he said, grinning as they walked up. He poured two drinks and slid them over to him. "Here's one for you and your lady friend…I'm sorry, I don't actually remember your name…" he drawled sheepishly. Keyda picked up one of the drinks, not really sure what to think of it.

"It's Keyda," Cole introduced, and Dareth held out a hand.

"I'm Dareth…the brown ninja. But I'm sure Cole's told you all about me…"

She looked up at him for the first time, and then her eyes slid over to Cole for an explanation.

Cole ran a hand through his hair, feeling awkward.

"We've known Dareth for years…" he finally offered, and Dareth laughed and slapped him on the back, nearly causing Cole to spill his tea.

"Awww….don't be modest…" Dareth said. "We've saved the world together multiple times…."

Cole sighed, eyes closed, and Keyda hid her smile behind her glass.

There was feedback from a microphone and the talking in the room died down. Jay stood awkwardly on the karaoke stage, smiling at their guests with Nya at his side.

"Um…we just wanted to thank everyone for coming…it's been quite the ride…"

Keyda looked around as Jay and Nya addressed the group. There were so many people here…she wondered how long they had to stay before they could leave. Cole would probably want to stay awhile…right? She caught a few other people staring at her, but as she looked over their eyes darted away.

"So I guess we are just excited for the new chapter and happy you're all here with us," Nya finished. Jay gestured to Dareth, and the man in a brown suit pushed buttons on the device near him. Music began playing over the speakers and Nya pulled Jay onto the dance floor. Everyone moved to make room for the couple, and Keyda watched as they began to dance.

"Do you want any more?"

Keyda looked over to see Cole holding his hand out for her cup.

"Oh…" She glanced down at her half-empty glass. "No…I'm good."

Cole took the glass and put it with his on the counter. More people were starting to dance, and Keyda took a seat on a bar stool. Cole sat next to her and they watched the others in the room for a while. At one point Nya danced with her father while Jay danced with his mother, and Keyda leaned her head on Cole's shoulder as they watched. He reached over to hold her hand.

"You seem happier," she finally said. "Did you…did you have a good weekend?"

"Mmmm…yeah, it was alright." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "I'm happy you made it."

Neither noticed Lou coming up behind the bar to talk to Dareth in hushed tones.

"How're things back home?" Cole asked, and Keyda glanced over at him before answering.

"Home? Um…boring. Who would have guessed that there would be nothing to do after a rebellion? Everything's kinda on lockdown and it makes it hard to get anything done…"

The song ended and everyone cheered as Jay and Nya hugged their parents. Keyda cleared her throat.

"So…"

The next song started and she trailed off in surprise. Cole recognized it as well; it was his mother's favorite waltzing song. He turned around to see his father standing next to Dareth, and Lou gave his son a wink. Cole smiled, shaking his head.

Keyda watched as the other guests started to dance again, her heart suddenly beating louder. She waited for Cole to make a move, but he seemed content enough to sit and watch everyone else. She finally sighed and turned to him.

"Hey…"

He looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

"Wanna walk in a box with me?"

He laughed out loud and stood up.

"Thought you'd never ask," he admitted, and she gave him a little smile as he took her hand and lead her out into the dance floor. Keyda stumbled a little at first, trying to remember how to do it, but she finally caught on to the order of the steps and was confident enough to look back up at him. When she caught his expression she shook her head.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face…it's _been awhile, ok?"_

He laughed again.

"What look? I know it's been awhile…"

She gasped as he spun her suddenly, and when she stopped he winked at her.

"Guess that means we should practice more, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I don't think dancing is going to catch on with the Oni…" she pointed out dryly.

"Aw, give it a chance. I can bring my Dad….he'll have them all walking in a box in no time…"

Lou watched from behind the bar, his mustache stretched out in his big grin. The dancing lasted a while longer. Before they all knew it someone was tapping the microphone again, announcing the bouquet toss.

The music died down as everyone sort of separated into two main groups so Nya could toss her bunch of lilies. Keyda and Cole were standing off to the side, not really paying attention.

"Some songs have beats of three, some don't," he was trying to explain, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't get why walking in a box doesn't just work for _every_ song…like why the big…"

Keyda saw something flying towards them out of the corner of her eye and she felt a jolt of panic. She whirled around and sent the blast before she really got a good look at what it was.

The room fell silent as the bouquet exploded into blackened bits, and Keyda's heart began to pound as everyone slowly turned to face her. Her face burned as she stood frozen, looking wide-eyed at the confused, wary, and even angry expressions everyone was giving her. Some people seemed to be noticing her for the first time and were whispering and gasping; from the back she heard someone ask "What _is_ that…"

She bolted. She heard Cole calling after her but she didn't stop as she ran through the crowd and towards the exit. Everyone moved out of the way as she fled, her face burning with humiliation. She was half-way down the street when she realized that she had no idea where she was going. Now that she was away from everyone she could feel her throat constricting, but she glowered, angry at herself. She wasn't going to cry…not over _this…"_

 _"Keyda!"_

She wasn't planning on stopping, but she tripped on the dress's long flowing material and went flying forward onto the pavement. She winced in pain as she landed and skidded on her arm. By the time she had pushed herself up Cole had reached her.

"Keyds…" he said, bending down to help her up. She was clenching her jaw so hard it hurt as he took her arm to get a better look at the scrapes. She looked down as he did so, and that's when she realized that she had torn the dress she was wearing. That was the point when the tears finally won.

"Oh Keyds…" Cole pulled her in. "It's fine…they're just _flowers,_ no one's mad…"

"Shut up…" she replied, hugging him tightly. Her hair had nearly all fallen out at this point, and it tickled her neck and face, irritating her as the tears refused to stop. "I messed it all up _again…_ I don't belong here…"

He didn't reply as he held her and finally he pulled back as he looked down at her.

"Let's go back to the temple…" he offered, and her face burned in guilt and embarrassment.

"But your friends…."

"It's alright, Keyds…besides, you're hurt." He gestured to her arm, which was stinging more now as the scrapes bled. She wanted to argue further, but he had already put one arm around her as he formed his elemental dragon under them. A few moments later they were flying back to the temple.

* * *

The wedding party watched Keyda and then Cole run from the building, most of the guests having no idea what was going on. Finally Jay tapped the microphone again, chuckling awkwardly.

"You know…I never did understand the bouquet toss…" he pointed out, and the audience chuckled awkwardly as everyone slowly relaxed. "Anyways…"

Skylor and P.I.X.A.L stood near Nya on the floor, right where they had been when she had thrown the bouquet a few minutes earlier. She finally turned to them, looking perplexed.

"Was Keyda here the whole time?" she finally asked, and Skylor laughed.

"She got here this morning….she was at the wedding. Didn't you notice?"

Nya turned a little pink but then she shrugged and laughed.

"I….I didn't notice much, if we're being honest…" she admitted, glancing over at the freckled young man cracking jokes on the karaoke stage.

"Obviously…" Skylor said smugly.

Nya finally looked back over to her friends.

"Guess that's why Cole's been in a better mood…" she pointed out, and P.I.X.A.L looked like she was considering it.

"Yes." the android finally admitted. "Though I noticed his mood did seem to lighten after our talk yesterday as well…"

Nya shrugged again, acknowledging that her friend had a point. She looked up again as Jay was gesturing to the wedding cake.

"Well…I always liked the cake tradition better than the bouquet toss, anyways…" She said, smiling mischievously. "Jay's not gonna know what hit him…."

* * *

Keyda was silent as Cole gently wrapped her arm. If nothing else…at least the bandages made her feel less exposed.

She sighed heavily and Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey."

She glanced up, her expression dour, and he sighed.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't that bad...I mean, it was an honest mistake…"

"Why did she throw the flowers in the air!?" she countered. "Why were there even flowers flying in the air in the first place?"

He tried to hide his smile, and she slugged him.

"It's _not funny!"_

He cleared his throat, desperately trying to bury his amusement.

"Um…it's a tradition….it's called a bouquet toss, and…"

"Why?! Why do you all have so many pointless traditions?" she asked angrily, and he fell silent. She felt a worm of guilt and sighed, looking down at the holes and tears she had made in the sheer fabric of the dress's skirt.

"I ruined your mother's dress…" she finally murmured, and he shook his head.

"She ruined plenty of them herself…" he assured. Keyda looked up at him, unconvinced, and he smiled a little. "She liked to pull off stunts when dancing, but not all dresses were up for the challenge…"

"She was a dancer too?"

"Yeah. That's how she and Pop met."

"Oh." She fell silent again, looking over at the bandage around her arm. He moved so that he was seated next to her rather than across from her.

"Can I tell you something?"

She looked up and he ran a hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

"When you showed up, out of the blue…and in that dress of all things…" he trailed off. "And we just went to a wedding…and it was like the most normal thing ever, and everyone else was there and it was like…like…"

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "It was almost like I could pretend that this was the way things always were…that we had always just lived in Ninjago, surrounded by friends and doing normal things without worrying about having to keep a whole realm from falling apart…"

Her eyes filled with tears again and he took her hand.

"And it was nice, for a few minutes…but then it just felt wrong…." he couldn't help but chuckle. "And then you set a bunch of flowers on fire and set everything right again…"

She shook her head.

"I don't….what are you _getting_ at, Cole? I don't get what you mean…"

He smiled gently.

"Things could be different for us…. _circumstances_ could be different, I mean. But I guess I just finally realized that I'm ok with the way things are…even if it's crazy sometimes, it feels right." He chuckled again, glancing away. "You know, Jay'd probably call it 'destiny.'"

She just stared at him, not sure of what to say, and her expression finally relaxed into a soft smile.

"Is he going to be mad that you left?"

Cole scoffed and waved a hand.

"No…in fact, he's probably grateful…"

She furrowed her brow, not understanding, and he winked.

"With me gone, there'll actually be enough wedding cake for everyone else."


	19. Chapter 19

52

The wedding party arrived back to the temple with laughter and the sound of slamming doors. The ruckus woke Cole; he and Keyda had fallen asleep sitting upright on the couch. He gently removed himself, laying Keyda down. She stirred but didn't wake up and he padded from the room.

He closed the door softly and then headed to the stairs. He caught sight of Jay coming up the stairs towards him and laughed out loud.

"Don't even start!" Jay said, trying to appear annoyed, but Cole could see his eyes twinkling under the coating of frosting.

"What happened?" Cole asked, still chuckling as Jay tried to wipe his cake-covered face on a similarly stained sleeve.

"Nya can get competitive…" Jay explained. "That poor cake never stood a chance."

Cole put a hand to his chest.

"You killed the _cake?_ That shouldn't even be _legal!"_ He shook his head as Jay continued down the hall to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "No one even got to _eat it?!_ It's a crime, I tell you!"

"Yeah yeah…" Jay replied, but then he turned, thinking of something else. "Is Keyda alright?"

"She's fine," Cole assured. "She's asleep—the time difference caught up with her."

Jay shook his head and Cole let out a defensive scoff.

"I'm telling you, the time difference is _real!"_ he argued as Jay disappeared down another hall. Cole smiled as he watched him go and continued down the stairs. Near the door a heavily-frosted Nya was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Who won?" Cole asked, and she looked up with a mischievous look.

"Do you even have to ask?!" she asked, removing a chunk out of her hair. "Your Dad's outside, by the way…"

"Oh, yeah…" Cole realized with a twist of guilt. He headed out the door and caught his Dad talking with Wu and Lloyd.

"Pop! Sorry, I sort of abandoned you…"

"Not a problem, son…" Lou assured, waving away his apology. "How's Keyda?"

"She's alright, just resting upstairs. It's hard for her, trying to fit in with all these traditions…"

"An honest mistake," Lou countered, eyes twinkling in amusement. Lloyd put a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't have to head back yet, right? We're all helping Jay and Nya move everything into their new apartment…"

Cole blinked. It hadn't even occurred to him that they would be moving out of the temple…but now that he thought about it, it made sense that they kind of had to.

"Oh, sure…where's it at?"

"Ninjago City. It's a little apartment above an old motorbike shop Nya wants to get up and running. Not too far from Borg tower, either…so it worked out for Jay's job…"

"Are we going now?"

"Well…" Lloyd looked back towards the temple with a smirk. "Probably as soon as they get cleaned up; we still have to get them packed as well…"

Lou cleared his throat and Cole looked over at him. His father was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Could I…could I talk to you for a few minutes, son?"

Cole frowned.

"Um, sure Pop…what about?"

Lloyd wandered off and Lou looked over towards the gardens.

"Walk with me, Cole."

Cole followed his father, still confused, and soon they were alone amongst the hedges and koi pond. Lou took a seat on the bench and looked into the pond, lost in thought. Cole sat next to him.

"Is…there something you wanted to talk about?" he finally prompted and Lou smiled, not looking up at him.

"Well, yes. I just don't know how you're going to take it."

Cole's frown deepened and Lou finally turned to him.

"You seem to be doing better," he finally said, and Cole shrugged, still not sure what on earth his father was getting at.

"Yeah….I'm feeling better. Um…I had a good talk with my friends yesterday, and having Keyda here today's been…"

"Cole, you've got some decisions ahead of you."

The ninja fell silent, his gaze dropping to the ground. His father continued, tone gentle.

"When you first left, many months ago…you weren't sure how long you'd be gone, or what the future held…." he trailed off, as if trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. "You made a decision, then…but it wasn't necessarily a _permanent_ one…"

Cole looked over, brows furrowed.

"Are you trying to tell me I should come home now?"

"No." Lou said, mustache drooping into a frown. "No…unless that's what you choose…"

"What are you getting at, Pop?"

Lou finally looked over at him, his expression softening as he caught sight of Cole's concerned look.

"You mentioned before how it's hard to have things change…but I think that the time has come for you to really choose what you want son."

Cole scoffed softly, still staring at the ground.

"But…but what if I don't _know…"_

"None of us can ever know how everything will work out, Cole. But I have a feeling you've already made a decision, you're just too afraid to follow through."

"What makes you say that?" Cole asked softly. He watched a trail of ants weaving in and out of the fallen leaves littering the garden floor. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I see how you are when you're with her, son." Lou cleared his throat again. "I…I have something for you. And I know, it's probably a little premature, but as I never really know how long it will be before I'll see you again, I figured I would just give it to you now…"

Lou pulled something out of his breast coat pocket. He held his hand out towards Cole, who gave a start when he saw what was in his father's hand.

" _Pop…_ I can't…I can't accept those…"

He trailed off as he stared at the two gold rings in his father's palm. One was thin, etched with a simple but elegant pattern. The other was a wider band. Cole glanced over at his father's left hand. He hadn't even noticed that his father wasn't wearing his wedding ring…

"Now, I'm not trying to make your decision for you son," Lou explained. "But these rings were always meant to go to you. Your mother was adamant…"

"But…" Cole ran a hand through his hair, wearing a conflicted expression. "Those are _your_ wedding bands…"

"Just take them, Cole." Lou said, grabbing his son's free hand and putting the rings in it. "It's not like I have another child to give heirlooms to…"

Cole stared at the bands for a few minutes longer. He looked up and made eye contact with his father once again.

"You aren't dying, are you?"

Lou laughed at that, and Cole relaxed.

"No, son. But I am getting old…and I want to see you happy in a decision. What that decision is…that's up to you, but…"

"I am happy," Cole argued, his hand still open with the two glinting bands resting on his palm. Lou folded his son's hand over the rings.

"Yes…and you're indecisive." He winked as Cole looked at him uncertainly. "You'll know what to do, son…you just need to have the courage to do it."

* * *

Keyda woke up as she heard something crash. She bolted upright, heart pounding, but there was no threat that she could spot. She looked down and realized she was still in the dress, and she felt another stir of guilt as she caught sight of the rips. She fingered the strange sheer fabric…she didn't understand how they could spin cloth so thin that someone could _see_ through it. She wished she hadn't ruined it.

She pushed herself up off the couch and walked over and opened the door. Jay was in the hallway, trying to pick up a bunch of things that had spilled out of the bottom of a large box. He looked up sheepishly.

"Picked a defective box, apparently…" he said defensively, and she couldn't help but smile as she knelt down to pick something up. She looked at the strange object, confused. It has several buttons and had some kind of long thin tail that came out the back.

Jay chuckled at her expression and reached over to take it from her.

"That's a controller…it's for my video games," he said as he stuck it in the box. "Nya said that I could bring them along…"

"Oh." Keyda said, having no idea what he was talking about. Jay finished cleaning up and glanced over at her dress and bandaged arm. She looked down subconsciously.

"I fell," she said by way of explanation. He stood and hefted the box back up, making sure to keep a hold of the bottom this time.

"But you're ok?"

She shrugged.

"I'm fine. How was the rest of your…" she finally remembered the word. "Marriage?"

He laughed, heading back down the hall.

"It was good. Shoulda known that the party would have ended with hard work though…seems to be the way our lives go…"

She followed him down the stairs and caught sight of everyone moving boxes, chatting and laughing. She frowned, not really sure what was going on, and tried to blend into the background and stay unnoticed.

"Keyda!"

She turned at Cole's voice, relieved to see him. He lowered the box he was carrying and she came over.

"What are you doing?"

"Jay and Nya are moving…we're just giving them a hand…" he explained.

"Moving where?"

"To a new place…one just for them." Cole said, moving to pick the box up again. Keyda looked down at her dress.

"Where's your father?"

Cole froze, his hand going to his pocket.

"Um…I think he headed home. Why?"

"I just have to return the dress…" She sighed. "If he even wants it now that I've done _this_ to it. And I need my other clothes back."

"Oh, ok." Cole lifted the box and gestured to her with his head to follow him. "We can drop this box off at the apartment and then stop by my dad's house."

She followed him out and after Cole formed his elemental dragon they set out. Keyda helped keep the box balanced as they traveled over the desert and finally reached Ninjago City. They were following Kai and eventually his red dragon swooped down and Cole's followed close behind. As the dragon dissolved Cole helped Keyda keep hold of the box so it wouldn't plummet to the ground.

There were a bunch of others filing around. Nya was lifting the rusty garage door to show P.I.X.A.L and Zane the old motorbike shop inside.

"I mean, I've seen worse…I can probably get it up and running in a month or two…"

"Are you just specializing in bikes, or…"

There was a thud and a cheer as Jay finally got the door unlocked and opened.

"It sticks…" the blue ninja explained with a sheepish smile. Cole lifted the box and Keyda followed him and the others through the door and up the stairs into the small apartment. It wasn't very large, especially compared to the fortress she lived in, but Keyda felt a small ache as she looked around the quarters, with Jay showing everything off with excitement and pride. Was it jealousy? Or something else?

Cole set the box down.

"Need help unpacking, Jay?" he asked, and Jay waved his hand.

"Nah…Nya and I'll deal with that after the honeymoon…"

"The what?" Keyda asked, brow furrowing. They had strange names for different seasons here…

"It's like a trip that people go on after they get married," Cole explained. He turned to his friend. "Where you going? The amusement park?"

Jay scoffed as if that was a silly question.

"Of course not…the amusement park is hardly the place for a _honeymoon._ " He trailed off and shrugged sheepishly. "Besides, that's where I proposed…"

"You _proposed_ at Mega Monsters Amusement Park?" Cole asked, incredulous. Jay scoffed, indigent.

"Wha…it's got _special meaning,_ Cole! That's where the sparks of our romance first went flying!"

"Are you referring to the kiss or you unlocking your true potential?" Nya asked, having come in behind them. She walked up and put an arm around Jay's waist as he laughed.

"Both…." he admitted, and leaned in to kiss her. Cole shook his head as Keyda continued to look confused.

"Proposed?" she finally asked, annoyed that there was still so much she didn't know.

"That's what we call it when someone pops the big question." Kai explained, setting his own box down. "You know…when they ask 'will you marry me' and all that and give you a ring…"

"So you _do_ know what it means…" Skylor said dryly a few yards away. Kai turned bright red and cleared his throat as he moved to look around the apartment.

Keyda glanced back over at Cole. His hand was on his pocket again and he caught her looking. He gave her a little side smile.

"Let's head to my Dad's huh?"

* * *

Keyda pulled the last of the small pins out of her hair, sighing. At least, she hoped that it was the last one. Her hair had fallen out awhile ago, but all the pins had still been lost in the mass of dark tresses. She scooped up the pile of pins and the dress and left the restroom. Cole and his father were seated on the couch, drinking tea. She held out the items in her hand and arms awkwardly.

"Here are these back…um…I'm really sorry about the dress…"

Lou smiled and accepted the items back.

"That's quite alright…reminds me of my first date with Bev, actually. She had wanted to go dancing on the beach under the stars…but we soon found ourselves escaping the tide on the large rocks on the coastline." He chuckled. "We got soaked…and the dress she was wearing was certainly worse for wear after that night…"

Keyda smiled and Cole stood up, stretching.

"We should probably head back soon, yeah? Does anyone even know you left?"

She shrugged, enjoying the feeling of having her draping scarf back around her shoulders and back.

"Heavy Metal. I don't know if anyone has necessarily missed me, but we should head back regardless. I mean…considering everything…"

Lou looked over at Cole, as if for an explanation, and he gave his father a reassuring smile.

"We had a few problems a week or so ago…but we got it worked out now." He turned back to Keyda. "Let's head back to the temple and we can say our goodbyes…and I've got to grab my cans."

She frowned. "Cans?"

"What cans, son?" Lou asked as well.

"I bought some cans of food…" he explained, and then realized that he didn't ever tell Keyda about opening the orphanage. He told her and his father a quick summary of what had happened and she frowned thoughtfully.

"We were actually going to put the rebellious dragon masters to work growing food….I don't see why some of what they grow can't go towards feeding the orphans of the realm."

Lou stood as well as he saw that they were on their way out. He gave Keyda a hug.

"You looked beautiful today," he murmured, and she flushed. He pulled back and gave her a wink before turning to embrace his son. She could tell he was whispering something to Cole as well, and the elemental master also turned a little red as he glanced over at her. He covered his embarrassment with a laugh and as he pulled away he grabbed his father's shoulder.

"Thanks, Pop. For everything." He paused and gave him a smile. "I'll try to visit more, ok?"

Lou chuckled. "I've heard that one before…"

"I _will_ …" Cole protested as his father walked him and Keyda to the door. He waved and they waved back as they took off towards the temple.

* * *

"Hey boulder-brain, we were afraid you had left without saying goodbye!"

Cole smiled at Jay as he and Keyda came in.

"What do you take me for?" he asked, mock offended, and Kai slapped him on the shoulder.

"A lot of things…but it would take a while to say them all…"

"Har har," Cole said, rolling his eyes. The next hour or so was spent chatting and reminiscing, and Cole couldn't help but feel that for the first time that trip, it kinda felt like old times. Eventually, however, it was time for him and Keyda to head back. Cole looked down at the cans, trying to figure out if they were going to transport or not.

"Perhaps it would be best if I took those on the Ultra-Dragon." Wu offered, coming up with a soft smile. "I'll be headed back tomorrow."

"That would be great," Cole admitted, giving his sensei a grateful smile. Wu smiled back, studying his student. Cole turned to Keyda. "You ready?"

"Yes." She answered, threading her arm around his. "Are you?"

He nodded and they said their final goodbyes. He hugged each of his friends, wishing Jay and Nya good luck again.

"Hey, stay in _contact,_ " Nya chided as she hugged him, and he laughed.

"I will…" he promised.

"You better," Jay pressed, as he gave his friend a hug as well. "I mean, Wu is great and all…but there is only so much he can talk about, spending all his time with large reptiles…"

"Such disrespect," Wu rebuked from the other side of the room, and everyone laughed. Keyda took Cole's hand and he smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and they turned to leave

"Stay safe, buddy!" Kai called after him, and Cole turned and winked before waving one last time. A few minutes later there was a flash of purple, and they were gone.

53

The Northern Leader's eyes flicked over the scroll again, and he scoffed.

"She dares call an assembly now…" he muttered to himself. He shoved the scroll back into the slave's hand who had brought it.

"What are you going to do, Oilen?" his advisor asked nearby. The Leader shook his head, irritated.

"What can I do? To ignore the summons…" his fists clenched. "She _wasn't supposed_ to pull through….the insurgents assured me that there was no way that she would survive…"

"Do you think she knows of your participation?"

Oilen scoffed again, shaking his head as he glared at the floor.

"It's ridiculous! She can't _prove_ anything…" He tugged at his shirt collar. "If she thinks she can just call us back to _execute_ us…" he turned to his advisor. "Prepare a very large personal guard. I won't go without protection!"

"Yes sir." The Advisor bowed and turned and left. Oilen tugged at his thin, dark beard.

"There's gotta be some other way to get rid of her…." he muttered to himself, and finally shuddered. He would go…but he refused to be bullied by this child.

* * *

Cole hefted the last bags of cans into the fortress, smiling at Wu.

"Thanks for bringing these back…."

"Tired of first realm food?" Wu asked, eyebrows raised. Cole laughed.

"No…but there's a food shortage and I have a realm to feed…" he pointed out. Wu smiled.

"You seem to be feeling better," he pointed out as Cole turned to go. Cole turned back and gave his sensei one last side smile.

"Yeah…I'm doing alright. You still coming to the meeting tomorrow? We finally heard back from the Northern Leader…"

"Yes, I should be there." Wu stroked his beard. "Is he coming, then? He was the one I was most unsure of…"

"Oh yeah, he's coming." Cole said, shifting the bags in his hands. "With a very _large_ entourage…"

Wu scoffed as if that didn't surprise him.

"See you tomorrow then,"

"Hey,"

Keyda looked up to see Cole in the doorway. She stood and stretched, glad to have an excuse to stop staring at the three responses she had gotten.

"Hey. Got all your cans?" She asked coming over to him. "What is a can, by the way?"

He laughed. "Like…a container with food in it. Yeah, all accounted for, as far as I'm aware…" he made a show of thinking deeply. "Though, I wouldn't blame Wu if he stole some for himself….I don't think he appreciates first realm cuisine very much…"

She laughed and he put an arm around her.

"I'm going to drop the food off tomorrow, after the meeting," he explained. "And I've been thinking about how many orphans are probably in the realm, and there's bound to be some in every village…"

"Without a doubt," Keyda agreed. She looked up at him, guessing what he was thinking. "Are you going to have enough food for all that, Cole?"

"I mean, I guess I could always go get more." He frowned. "I've been here for months…in the villages themselves. How did I not realize that was a problem?"

Keyda shrugged.

"You can't solve _all_ the problems, Cole…don't beat yourself up about it. You're doing something now." She leaned into him. "I am not looking forward to tomorrow."

He rested his chin on her head and smiled.

"You know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah…" she laughed slightly. "It's not me I'm worried about…it's all of _them…_ "

"Mmmm,"

"We didn't exactly leave on the best terms last we saw each other," she reminded and he snorted.

"To put it lightly…" He looked down at her, brow furrowing slightly. "You sure you want me there? It may be kind of a slap in the face to the others…"

"They deserved to be slapped," Keyda interrupted. "In as many ways as possible." He laughed at that.

"But seriously…"

She reached up and touched his face.

"If you don't want to be there, you don't have to be. But…" she trailed off, shrugging as she gave him a small smile. "I want you there."

"Alright…" he held her a few minutes longer. He cleared his throat suddenly. "Hey…Keyds?"

"Yeah?"

He trailed off and she frowned.

"What is it?"

He smiled, looking away.

"Um…nothing. Just glad we're getting things back underway…it'll feel nice to actually be _helping_ again."

She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah…well, here's hoping tomorrow does more help than harm."

* * *

The atmosphere in the room could be described as chilly at best. The three leaders watched Keyda warily. Their entourages were not allowed to enter the conference room, and the Northern leader especially looked uncomfortable and defensive. Keyda might have been amused if she hadn't been so angry at them.

"It hasn't been that long since our last meeting." Keyda began. "But I'm sure you all are aware of what happened directly after it. In fact, I'm certain you were aware of it, since two of you helped support Adalaide in it."

Oilen launched into some defensive rebuttle, but she slammed her hands on the table to cut him off.

"We have the _proof…_ down in the dungeons. You can save your whimpering, Oilen…I didn't ask you all here to kill you, though you've made it abundantly clear that you would get rid of _me_ if you had the chance."

"Then why are we here?" Tala asked, getting right to the point. Keyda couldn't help but smile.

"You're here because things are going to different from here on out."

"What are you talking about?" The Southern Leader asked suspiciously. She straightened, arms crossed as she studied the three of them.

"Where is Heavy Metal?" Oilen spluttered. "He should be here regulating…"

"Heavy Metal is still recovering from wounds received during the rebellion," Keyda snapped, her eyes flashing. "But there is no reason for him to be here regardless. This is between me as your Ruler and you as leaders of this realm."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Tala asked, her tone as guarded as the other leaders looked.

"To start with, you should know if any of you ever come up against me again, I will not hesitate to punish you for treason. The _only_ thing keeping you from being prosecuted now is the fact that I don't want to deal with the power vacuum that would occur at your loss. So I suggest you do _not_ convince me that you are too dangerous to keep in power."

She waited a moment for it to sink in. They looked angry…ah, well. They were only going to get angrier.

"Secondly, Cole is to be treated with respect. I told you all as much in our last meeting….just so you know, it's _still_ an expectation."

Their eyes slid over to where Cole was standing nearby, arms folded. The Northern Leader sneered, and other leaders didn't look pleased, but they all seemed smart enough to stay quiet.

Keyda took a deep breath, steeling herself for what was coming.

"And lastly…"

The three leaders looked back up at her, and she could tell they knew that this would be the main point.

"From this point onward, there will be _no_ more slave trading in the realm."

The Leaders were on their feet, outraged.

"You can't _do_ that!" The southern leader roared. Oilen looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"YOU CHILD! THE REALM WILL FALL TO PIECES!"

She let them scream at her for a few minutes, before her fists exploded with power.

 _"SIT DOWN!"_

Her power amplified her voice just as the Baron used to amplify his, and she was pleased when her echoing order startled the three leaders into silence.

"You know, I was told I couldn't make these kinds of changes because the realm would dissolve into chaos and people would conspire against me. So I tried to follow the so called 'rules' and discovered that people seemed _bent_ on throwing the realm into chaos and conspiring against me anyway. So I'm done following rules."

"But surely you realize…" Tala started, but Keyda held up a hand and glared at the Eastern Leader.

"Yes. Our nation…or at the very least, our fortresses, are dependant on slave labor. I understand that I cannot just get rid of slavery as it stands without serious consequences. So we're taking baby steps." She put her arms behind her back as she explained. "The slaves you have now aren't necessarily free…but buying more slaves is now illegal. In essence, I am destroying the slave _trade._ "

"The slave trade is one of the only successful trades in the realm!" the Southern Leader roared.

"Then I guess everyone involved in it will have to find some other way to support the realm," Keyda continued unapologetically. "Like putting their effort towards growing food, since we are suffering so heavily from food shortages, or building better villages that can better withstand drought…"

"You cannot cut off the slave supply!" Oilen finally spat. He had refused to sit, choosing instead to glare ferociously at the woman across the table from him. "Give it a year or two and I won't have any slaves _left…"_

"Then I suggest you learn how to take care of them," Keyda replied cooly. "You don't want to run out? Then treat them fairly rather than an endless commodity. Feed them, clothe them, provide medicine during fever season instead of locking them away to die…" She leaned on the table. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"You have no way of ensuring your policies," Oilen sneered in reply. "Everyone knows you're down dragon masters…"

"My force is actually doing quite well, thank you. Not to mention that the Dragon Master has offered to lend me dragon support if it becomes necessary…"

She gestured over to where Wu was standing, and the elderly outsider gave them a wink. The leaders scoffed and blustered.

"Dragons cannot enforce your laws…that is against the very union that _you created!"_ the southern leader argued.

"On the contrary, the union is meant to unite our nations fully, something that we have truthfully been shying away from," the Dragon Master corrected. "Working together to create a better realm… _that_ is the final goal. And we believe that getting rid of the slave trade will do just that."

"How dare you…" Oilen started, but then Cole spoke up.

"You're always claiming Keyda is going against the 'Oni way'…like she's betraying your culture. But slavery was never meant to be part of the Oni way; it cropped up during the Great Purge, the very thing that led to you _losing_ your power and culture in the first place. If nothing else, we are trying to return the Oni to their original culture, not turn against it."

"I will _not stand for this!"_ the Northern Leader replied, and Keyda narrowed her eyes.

"Then you will be replaced," she said calmly, and the leader flushed with rage and indignation. She turned to address all three rulers. "I never expected you to agree with this…but you _will_ enforce these changes or you will be removed. Is that clear?"

The leaders were silent as they glared at her. She scoffed.

"I'll take that as a yes. You are free to go. And this time," she stared at Oilen especially hard. "Take _all_ of your entourage with you."

He sneered as he shoved himself up from the table, marching from the room in a way that was almost comical. The Southern Leader followed suit and Tala exited last, fixing Keyda with a long look that was hard to read. She was undoubtedly angry…but there was something else as well. The door closed behind the Eastern Leader and Keyda collapsed back into her chair.

"Well…could have been worse, I guess," she admitted, looking up at Cole with a smile. He squeezed her shoulder.

"You were great. And you know what else? I think it will actually work…"

"It's going to take a while…" she admitted. "But it was hard for the Oni to give up dragon catching, and they've finally managed that. So who knows? Maybe if no one kills me in the next few months…"

"Nah, don't even joke about that." Cole warned, and she reached up to hold the hand on her shoulder.

"I guess you're off to the orphanage now, huh?"

"Yeah….figure I should go give them enough food so Vierie doesn't take it upon herself to starve them…"

Keyda looked up at him.

"Cole….with everything that's just happened…." she smiled sheepishly. "There's one thing that I would ask…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Retrevan looked a little uncomfortable and Keyda frowned.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

The large guard sighed.

"You have my word that I'll guard him…you don't have to worry about that. But considering everything that happened with my cousin…"

"Cole's agreed to a new guard," Keyda cut in. "And…yes, it may take him some time getting used to you. But the fact of the matter is that I want him to have the extra protection; he's going to be a target now more than ever with the changes I've made. I need him to be guarded by someone I can trust, and…" she bit her lip. "The truth is, I know the others in the head five are loyal, but if something were to go down I'd want him defended by my strongest."

Retrevan bowed.

"Well…then I am honored."

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Cole walking up with a heavy bag in each hand.

"This the guy?" Cole asked, coming to a stop. "One of the head five, yeah? Sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name…"

"Retrevan," the large guard introduced, and Cole nodded.

"Bit of mouthful. Mind if I call you Ret?"

The guard had a ghost of a smile.

"Of course…you wouldn't be the first…"

"Well, we better head off…" Cole said, walking over to Keyda. His hands were both full but he leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you…" she watched him walk away and turned to Retrevan, who gave her a nod before following behind. She smiled.

"Good luck."

* * *

The Guardian landed and the villagers turned to glare. Cole turned to Retrevan before dismounting.

"I'll only be a second, I just have to pick something up…"

Retrevan smiled as he followed suit. "That's fine, Cole. I don't mind."

Cole blinked and then laughed a little.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just used to having to explain myself…"

Ret held out his hands and Cole handed him the bags gratefully before turning to enter the rune-covered tent.

The front of the tent was empty, and Cole frowned. He didn't really _want_ to be here…but he needed something.

"Phos?" he called, and the door-flap to the back of the tent flew open as a blur of grey charged over to him.

"What the…" Cole jumped back as the creature roared and nipped at his legs. Seconds later Hershel came running into the front.

"NIP _STOP IT_!" He yelled, and the creature immediately bounded over to run circles around the frustrated teen.

" _SYN!"_

Cole couldn't help but laugh a little in his confusion, and seconds later the small curly-headed child burst into the room.

"Come here, Nip! You _know_ you're not allowed in the front of the tent…." Syn chided, kneeling down to the ground with her arms outstretched. The creature ran over, licked her across the face, and bounded back over to thread itself around Hershel's legs, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Go _away…_ why don't you ever leave me alone?" he complained, glaring down at the creature.

"Because Night-sniffers are attracted to _power_ …" came the raspy reply, and Phos pushed his way into the room. "And they certainly make use of their senses…" The Healer trailed off as he caught sight of Cole and Ret in the entryway, and he raised his eyebrow.

"I see you got a new Behemoth. Good for you." he said dryly, and Cole sighed in exasperation.

"Look, I'm just here because I need the scrolls…"

Phos scratched his chin.

"Scrolls? Which scrolls?"

"The ones I _translated._ " Cole tried to keep his frustration in check. Phos's eyes twinkled.

"Ah, _those_ scrolls. Not like I have any use for them anyways…they're written in some indecipherable language…"

Cole rolled his eyes as he followed Phos over to where the scrolls were kept. Syn had finally gotten ahold of the gray creature, and she gave Cole a little smile as he passed. Then her eyes darted over to where Ret was still standing in the doorway, her expression clouding.

"Need them all now?" Phos asked, and Cole shrugged.

"Just need the first one today, but, I mean, eventually…"

Phos pulled the first scroll wrapped in red from the shelf and handed it to him.

"You never did finish all of them," he pointed out, and Cole took the scroll with a sigh.

"I realize." He looked down at the scroll and then back up at the Elderly Oni. "You want payment for this?"

Phos scoffed.

"It's not mine…I can hardly charge for something that doesn't belong to me, can I? Now get out of here, your elemental power is driving that sniffer crazy."

Nip whined loudly, trying to wiggle out of Syn's embrace, furthering Phos's point.

"Sorry." Cole said, glancing back over with a perplexed look. How they ever came to own a night sniffer, he would never know. He headed back to the front of his tent, looking over at Hershel and giving him a brief smile.

"Heya, Hersh. You doing alright?"

Hershel glanced up and returned the smile, though he still looked uncomfortable.

"Doing fine." he said quietly, and Cole nodded before he and the large guard headed back out to their dragon. Hershel watched them go and sagged slightly, relieved that Cole didn't seem to hate him after all. Then he turned to fix his sister with a reproving look. She shrunk a little, smiling sheepishly.

"She just gets so excited!" she said defensively, and Nip finally managed to wiggle out of her grasp. The creature was back over to Hershel in a flash, jumping up to put its fore-paws on his waist as it whined.

"And she really likes you!" Syn pointed out, but Hershel just shoved the night-sniffer off in disgust.

"Yeah…so did its little friends a few months back," he pointed out bitterly, rubbing the scars on his arm. "Beat it, beastie…you know you aren't supposed to be up here!"

Nip whined again and raced from the room, following Syns' promises of food as she tried to tempt her pet into the back of the tent. Hershel shook his head and then looked over at Phos.

"What do you think he wants the scrolls for?"

Phos shrugged. "Who knows?" He was busy pulling different scrolls out, organizing them. Hershel walked over, frowning.

"You aren't even curious? I mean, you spent months making him translate them, and you don't even care what he's going to do with them now?"

Phos shrugged again.

"They were never meant for me at any rate," he turned to Hershel as the boy pulled a scroll out with a blue ribbon, unrolling it. They heard a crash in the back room followed by Syn's loud reprimands. Hershel shook his head.

"I still don't get why you let her keep that…"

Phos scoffed and Hershel pressed further.

"You could have said no! After all you are her…"

Hershel stopped mid sentence, catching himself, and Phos froze in the middle of sliding a scroll back into place.

"Her what?" he asked carefully and Hershel swallowed.

"Her…our master. I mean, she would listen to you."

Phos studied the boy for a few mintutes, and Hershel fumbled trying to put the ribbon back onto the scroll before shoving it back into the cubby he had pulled it from. The healer finally sighed.

"Hershel…it is not wise to interpret more in a situation than is real."

"Of course." Hershel said softly, not making eye contact. Phos frowned.

"I am your Master, and you are _slaves…"_

Hershel flinched slightly and Phos continued.

"…to assume anything else would only be setting yourself up for disappointment."

"I don't…I'm not…" Hershel swallowed, clenching his fists. "I _understand,_ Master Healer."

Phos didn't say anything more and Hershel excused himself, turning to leave the tent. Phos watched him go with an unreadable expression.

54

Cole arrived at the village and made sure to land the guardian outside the wall. He didn't want to give these villagers any extra reasons to hate him. He and Ret walked into the village carrying the bags and it wasn't long before they were swarmed with children.

"You finally decide to come back, did you?" Vierie called, folding her large arms in front of her angrily. Cole rolled his eyes.

"It's been less than a week…I _told_ you I'd provide for them and I will." He turned his attention to the group of children. "Oi, get back to your tent, all of you! And at least _try_ and be disciplined…"

They laughed, seeing right through his stern tone. He shook his head, turning to Ret.

"No respect, I tell you…"

Ret gave him a ghost of a smile and Cole's smile trailed off; Ret's expression reminded him of someone.

"What's in the _baaaags…"_

Cole was distracted as one of the children went dead weight on his arm, trying to get a glimpse.

"I'll show you all _in the tent!_ Geez…." Cole laughed, and the children scampered over to the tent they had been staying in. Cole and Retrevan followed suit and soon Cole was sitting on a boulder he had made, facing the children on their dusty sleeping mats. He pulled out a can of food.

"This is a can…inside is food. This is what you're going to eat for awhile, ok? Just until we can get some more gardens going…"

"So we eat the shiny part?"

"NO, _don't_ eat the can…you eat what's _inside_ the can…" Cole shook his head, putting the can back into the bag. "You know, I think I'll explain that better later. For right now I wanted to talk to you guys."

The children watched as he pulled out the scroll, removing the red ribbon.

"What's that?" One finally asked, and he looked up with a twinkle in his eye.

"This is you guys' _history…_ "

He took in their blank looks and laughed.

"Oni have been around a long long time, right?"

"Right!"

"So there are lots of stories about how Oni used to live, and the things they used to do….that's called history. And I wanted to tell you guys about it."

"Why?" one little girl on the front row asked.

"Because….it's important. _Aannnd,"_ his voice dropped in an almost conspiratorial way. "Not a whole lot of people actually know this stuff…so you guys are lucking out…"

They leaned forward, interest successfully piqued, and Cole couldn't help but smirk a little as he unrolled the scroll.

"It all started with a guy called Kahzym…Kahzym the first…"

* * *

Oilen nearly bit his advisor's head off when he asked how the meeting went.

"THAT _WENCH._ HOW _DARE SHE…_ "

The Advisor watched silently and warily as Oilen stormed around his throne room, cursing and yelling. He finally calmed down enough to actually tell his advisor what had happened.

"How on earth would she enforce that?" he asked when the Northern Leader had finished.

"She's threatening us with _dragons! FILTHY DRAGONS!"_

One of the leader's guards came into the room mid-rampage.

"Sir!"

Oilen turned, fuming.

" _What?!"_

The guard cleared his throat.

"There's a woman who showed up earlier today…she claims she has a way to help you gain more power…" the guard cleared his throat again. "…for a price."

Oilen scoffed, still angry.

"Lying begger, no doubt…" he muttered, but after a few moments he paused, stroking his beard. "Oh, why not? Send her in."

The guard nodded and a few moments later a scabby, ratty woman entered the room, looking at him with a gleam of greed and wariness.

"And what, pray tell, is your big secret?" Oilen asked dryly, collapsing dramatically in his throne. The woman cleared her throat.

"It's information I've got…and I need payment in _advance…_ "

The Leader sneered.

"And why should I pay you anything? I have yet to see if your information is even useful…"

The woman frowned.

"Then I ain't saying. I've only just recovered from fever, see? I need the money….but I would bet you that you'd find the information I've got to be priceless…"

Oilen studied her for a few more moments and finally sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, for ancient's _sakes…"_

He gestured to his advisor, who nodded. A few moments later he handed the scabby woman a bag of coins that she latched onto with both greed and desperation.

"Now _get on with it."_

The woman glanced back up at him, licking her lips.

"Right sir. The thing is, you know how they say that big fancy ruler's the only one with powers? Well, I've seen myself that that ain't quite true…"

Oilen sat forward, suddenly very interested.

"What do you mean?" he pressed, and the woman grinned darkly.

"There's this boy, see….belongs to the Healer. You know, the one that goes around during fever time, healing people for a tribute and that sort of thing…"

"Sounds familiar…."

"They were there this last week, in my village. And the boy's got magic…I've seen it plain as day."

The Northern Leader narrowed his eyes, his grip on the arms of his throne tightening.

"You have proof of this?"

"I know what I saw!" the woman argued. "Magic folk….they supposed to change eye color, right? Well this boy's eyes were blazing purple. I _raised_ the kid and I ain't never seen something like that before…."

Oilen remembered back to Keyda's own flashing eyes anytime she summoned her powers. His heart began beating faster as the woman continued.

"…There's no way this Healer would have anything to do with him if he weren't magical. Kid's as useless as they come…but if he had some magic in 'im then it'd make sense why the kooky healer would have bought him from the slave traders in the first place, yeah?"

The Leader let that information sink in, and he glanced back at the woman, eyes bright.

"Anything else you can tell me about this boy? Or this Healer?"

Woman shrugged. "They came from the Central Province…but more south, I reckon. I dunno where they're from originally….but they travel all over. _Someone's_ bound to know…"

"Very well. Thank you for this interesting information. You may go."

The woman grinned and scurried from the throne room, bag of coins still gripped tightly in her fists. Oilen stroked his thin beard and then turned to his advisor.

"Find out where the Healer is from…and send men to bring me that boy. Who knows if we can trust that scabby creature…but if we can…" he trailed off, his grin broadening. "If we can then we'll finally be able to fight fire with fire."

* * *

Cole walked into his room and set down the empty bags by the ones still full of cans for future trips.

"How'd it go?"

He turned to see Keyda standing in the doorway.

"Pretty good, actually. I mean…I think by the end of the trip they understood that they're only supposed to eat what's _inside_ the cans…"

She laughed. She caught sight of the scroll tucked into his sash and her smile faded.

"You went to Phos's?"

He glanced down and pulled the scroll out.

"Um…just for a minute. I wanted to start teaching the kids about their history…"

She had come over and she took the scroll from him so she could look at it. The symbols made no sense to her, and she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna teach me too?" she asked quietly. He smiled and reached over to take the scroll back.

"Yeah…I could do that," he winked as she rolled the scroll back up.

"How was Retrevan?"

Cole frowned slightly as he rolled.

"Well…"

"Did something go wrong?" she asked quickly. Cole shook his head.

"No, I mean, the guy's fine…" he chuckled awkwardly as he glanced up. "It just kinda felt like I was getting followed around by the ghost of Dohrn all day. Is there some requirement that all my bodyguards have to look the same?"

She tried to smile but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"He's his cousin," she finally admitted. Cole frowned.

"Who's _who's…"_

"Retrevan. He and Dorhn were related…"

Understanding lit up in Cole's face before his expression became unreadable.

"Oh."

"I know it's probably a little…strange…but of everyone in the realm Retrevan is one of the five people…"

"…we can trust. I know, Keyds." Cole finished, giving her a small smile. He shook his head to clear it. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She nodded, seemingly lost in thought. She finally looked back up and tilted her head.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

He laughed.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Herhsel…"

He looked over to see his sister looking at him, concerned.

"You ok?"

His expression softened and he pulled off a smile.

"Course, Syn…"

"You've been really quiet lately," she pointed out as she helped him tie small bundles of herbs.

"Just been thinking," he said, finishing off another bundle as he added it to the pile.

"About what?"

He fell silent as he pulled another bunch of herbs towards him, pinching from different piles. When he didn't answer her eyes fell again and she changed the subject.

"Do we need this many fever packs? What happened to the other ones we had?"

"Phos and I used them. There was an outbreak a few days ago," he explained softly. They worked a few more minutes until one of their piles was exhausted. Syn went to grab the basket, but Hershel beat her to it. He gave her a little smile.

"I'll go get it, Syn. You need to feed that sniffer of yours before she loots all our tributes…"

She turned to see Nip rummaging through a bag and groaned.

"Nip….you _know_ how mad Master Healer will be if you eat any more food…"

Hershel shook his head as he left the tent. Syn watched him go, and suddenly she frowned. She couldn't shake this feeling she had…

"Where's the food you _gathered_?"

She turned suddenly to see Master Healer fixing her with a disapproving look. She tugged Nip's head out of the root bag.

"I…I don't think I can take any more from the gardens…"

Phos raised an eyebrow.

"You've been stealing from the village gardens?"

She swallowed, shrinking into herself.

"I…um…."

He shook his head, sighing exasperatedly.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how to dig for wild tubers? It's something _you_ should be able to do on your own…" he said pointedly, his second sentence geared towards Nip. The sniffer shrunk back under his piercing gaze and made a low rumbling sound.

"No." Syn finally said. "I…um….I didn't think we could eat wild tubers…"

" _We_ can't. But they can." Phos said, rolling his eyes. He noticed Syn's unsure expression and finally sighed. "Well, come on then. I'll show you… _but just this once_. Remember I said that _you_ had to feed it…"

She smiled shyly and stood up.

"Come on, Nip…"

But the sniffer wouldn't obey and finally Phos just sighed and handed her a length of rope.

"I don't trust that creature in here loose…"

Syn bit her lip, looking down at her defiant friend. After a few more fruitless tries to get the sniffer out of the house and away from the roots, Syn tied the rope around Nip's neck, securing her to the sturdy pole that kept the back of the tent up.

"Behave Nip….we're going to get you food…"

She picked up the bag of roots and set them on a high shelf, just in case. Nip glared at her like the creature felt betrayed, and Syn shook her head.

"You're going to have your _own_ food, silly….if you eat ours there'll be none left for us…"

"Come on then," Phos repeated, sounding impatient. She gave Nip one last stern look before following her Master out the front of the tent and into the dusky night.

* * *

"We sure that's the tent?"

The gruff guard shivered in the chill of the fading light.

"See the runes? That's how you can tell a Healer's tent, stupid," his partner muttered behind him. They waited in silence a few more minutes and the first finally sighed.

"This kids supposedly got powers, yeah? How are we supposed to…"

" _Shut up._ Just follow my lead, alright? The way you carry on it's hard to believe you're part of Oilen's elite…"

The first guard frowned.

"Considering most of Oilen's elite are rotting in a dungeon or _worse…"_ he started darkly, and his companion shoved him.

"I said _shut it._ Our job's to get the boy, yeah?" His grip tightened on the weapon he was holding. "So that's what we're doing, using whatever means necessary."

* * *

Hershel paused outside the tent. It was getting late…probably not the best time to collect herbs, honestly…but he knew Syn would just keep probing him if he stayed with her in the tent. He needed to clear his head.

He walked up the worn trail he and Syn had created after months of heading towards the ridges of rock formations where the tender herbs grew in caves and shaded regions. He was lost in thought as he climbed further from the tent, but suddenly he paused. Something wasn't right.

He looked around, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Night sniffers? He really shouldn't have come out in the dark…

He caught a glimpse of movement and turned in time to see the gleam of something pointed at him in the moonlight. He bolted back down towards the tent, but a twang echoed in the night and the net hit him hard, sending him tumbling in the dirt.

"Master Healer! _MASTER HEALER!"_ He screamed, hoping that his master would hear him….that he would _come._ He tore at the net in a frenzy; one arm was pinned to his side, and his legs were tangled helplessly. The more he struggled the more stuck he seemed, and his hands and eyes began blazing as he tried to tear through the net fibers.

" _MASTER HEALER! PHOS!"_ He tried desperately as his assailants reached him. One grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him away from the tent. Hershel yelled and fought, trying to fight off his attackers through the net.

"He's got the power, alright…"

It was the last thing Hershel heard before one of their meaty fists connected with the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"And that's how it's done." The second guard turned to the first, but his companion was busy staring at the tent.

"What the…"

The tent had been shuddering, and suddenly the back half of it collapsed. A blur of grey shot out of the folds of the tent towards the guard's, yellow eyes blazing.

"It's a sniffer!" the first guard called, and the one holding the unconscious boy cried out as the creature sunk its teeth into his forearm.

 _"Get it off!"_ He hissed, and the first slashed out with his blade.

"Oi! _Watch my arm!"_

The second strike hit home and the creature cried out. It released the man's flesh, and the guard kicked it away, wincing as it tore part of his uniform off.

"Blasted creature…where on earth did it come from…"

The guard with the sword lifted it again but the small sniffer was already limping away in escape.

"Leave it. We've got to get outta here…people'll be investigating the fallen tent, won't they?" the guard snapped, shifting the boy's frame over his shoulder. Moments later they had disappeared into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

55

"So he united all the Oni…"

Keyda sat cuddled next to Cole as she nursed a cup of tea by the crackling fireplace. Cole had the scroll opened across his lap.

"Yeah…there aren't any scrolls before this one, but according to Phos the Oni were really tribal and struggled in their fight against the dragons because they were so busy fighting each _other…._ "

"The war lasted so long." Keyda mused. Cole nodded and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"It's…pretty crazy. But thanks to you, we don't have to worry about that anymore."

She snorted.

"Didn't have much to do with _me…_ all I did was allow myself to get roped into this mess…"

"Hey, that's still something," he teased. "And no matter what you think, the truth is you're doing a really good job."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Whatever…"

"I'm serious! I mean, the dragons are free…the villages are getting safer and stronger…the slave trade's been abolished…"

She squeezed his hand.

"I had good help."

* * *

The tent looked strange from a distance, and as they got closer it was clear to see why.

"Oh _no!"_ Syn cried. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. Phos shook his head, eyeing the mess with irritation.

"No doubt it broke free and made off with the roots…"

Syn immediately got to work trying to fix the tent, and after a half hour or so the two of them were able to get the pole upright and the tent more or less back in order.

"Sniffer must have really pulled at this…" Phos noted. "That pole hasn't been moved in more than half a century…"

"The roots are still here…" Syn pointed out; the tent's collapse had knocked things off of the tables and shelves, including the bag of roots. But as far as she could tell, nothing had been eaten. "I don't understand…"

"Could be there's just too much wild animal in her and she couldn't stand being locked up." Phos pointed out, scratching his chin. He finally just shook his head. "You and Hershel will have to clean everything up in the morning. And if that sniffer comes back it is _not_ welcome inside…"

"We have to go find her!"

"If it wants to come back, it'll come back. No use running off into the dark. Where is that brother of yours, anyways?"

Syn's expression darkened and she finally looked up at her master.

"He went to collect herbs…and he was upset when he left." She bit her lip. "He's been so distant lately. Did…did something happen? He usually talks to me…."

Phos stopped on his way back to the front room. He finally scoffed, shrugging.

"Teenage mood swings…what do you want me to say?"

Syn watched the flap flutter closed and then looked around at the mess. She finally tugged the blanket out from its spot under a table and wrapped herself in it as she sat on her mat, watching the back door flap as she waited for Hershel to come home.

* * *

It was late, but Oilen didn't mind the midnight call. He threw open the doors to his throne room and strode in.

"They found him, then?" He asked breathlessly, and his advisor nodded. The leader gestured wildly. "Bring them in, for ancient's sakes."

A few moments later two guards entered the room, one carrying a net-wrapped form over one shoulder. He dumped it on the ground, and the Northern Leader frowned.

"I can't even _see_ anything in all that mess…"

The guards moved at his impatient tone, untangling the thin Oni. When the boy was finally visible Oilen stroked his beard, thinking.

"He's unconscious…how am I supposed to know if he truly has power or if that old witch was lying?"

"Oh, he's got power…" one of the guards growled. Both men showed the leader the burns on their arms and in their clothes. "That's the reason we had to keep knocking him out…every time he woke up he'd attack."

Oilen's eyes glittered with excitement as he knelt down for a closer look at the unassuming boy.

"How very exciting…now the only question is, how do we _extract_ the power…." he turned to his advisor. "Don't rest until you have an answer…we need to weaponize this so we can go against that childish ruler…"

The Advisor bowed and rushed off, and one of the guards scratched his chin.

"He's a wild one, when he's awake…how you gonna keep him locked up? With that kind of power…"

Oilen looked back down at the thin boy, smiling slightly.

"Oh…there are ways to keep him contained…to make sure he can't just _run off_ …"

He looked back up at the guards again.

"You weren't seen?"

"No sir…not that we were aware of…"

"Good. I can't imagine a _healer_ trekking across the realm to find one small slave…but if he knew about his power source then perhaps the boy was valuable to him."

He looked at the unconscious boy one last time, a grin spreading across his face.

"This will change everything."

* * *

The fire was dying down. Cole and Keyda had fallen asleep propped up against the chair in her room, the scroll still partly open on his lap.

" _It's only a matter of time…"_

Cole stirred and opened his eyes. As he did he froze, his blood running cold. A few feet away the Alchemist was sitting staring at him, and she smiled as they made eye contact.

" _Don't get too comfortable,"_ she chided, reaching out to touch him.

Cole bolted awake, a hand flying up to his braid. He clutched it like a lifeline, eyes darting around the room. The Alchemist was gone…it was just a dream. He leaned back against the chair, his breathing slowing as he tried to get his heartrate down.

"Cole?"

Keyda's voice was soft and she sat up to rub her eyes, his sudden movements having woken her up. She looked over at him, still clutching his braid, and frowned.

"Nightmare?"

"Um…" he swallowed. "Yeah. I'm fine…it was just…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, threading her arm around his waist.

"It's not real…but it _feels_ like it," she guessed, and he didn't answer. "She can't get you…she's trapped, and you have that spell..."

"I know," he finally murmured, his arm finally dropping as he released the braid. "I know."

He turned and gave her a shaky smile and her embrace tightened.

"Don't worry, Idiot…I'll protect you," she promised, and he finally laughed.

"Ah, in that case…" he said, moving an arm to go around her shoulders. They stayed like that, lost in their own thoughts until the fire had finally died and someone came to summon Keyda to begin another busy day.

* * *

Syn shivered and opened her eyes. The tent was lit up with sunlight, and she slowly sat up, still clutching the blanket in one hand. Her eyes went straight over to Hershel's mat, but he wasn't there. Her heart began pounding…where was her brother?! He had _never_ stayed out all night…

She moved silently over to where Master Healer was sleeping on his own mat, but then hesitated. She had never dared wake him before, but the awful feeling wouldn't go away. She finally knelt down next to him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He didn't stir and she bit her lip, shaking his shoulder a little until the old Healer finally woke. He squinted at her, expression angry, and she let out a shuddering exhale.

"Hershel didn't come home last night…" she finally said, and Phos sat up, eyes flicking over to the empty mats.

"Get the tea on…" he finally croaked, and Syn swallowed before following the order. Phos pushed himself up and headed over to the doorway. He pushed it open, blinking in the sunlight of dawn.

"Where is that boy…" he finally muttered, scratching his chin. He began walking up the path, but he had only gotten a few yards when he stopped dead. He looked down at the dirt, his brow furrowing as he slowly lowered himself. There was a scuffle here… his eyes flicked over the space, spotting drips of dark, dried blood in the dirt. He spotted traces of footprints, a few small, coming away from the tent, and a few larger that seemed to lead up to the ridge. He swallowed…it could be that the villagers had finally caught the sniffer and put an end to it…but his instinct told him that it was more involved than just that. He was beginning to have an awful feeling.

He turned and stood so he could follow the small trail of blood away from where the scuffle occurred. He heard a sudden patter of footsteps and turned to stop Syn in her tracks.

"You'll disturb the trail…" he warned, and she clenched her jaw and nodded her understanding, making sure to follow him slowly and at a distance.

Phos followed Nip's trail away from the path, picking out blood in the dirt and brushed up against rocks. Eventually he came to a large boulder with a space underneath. As he crouched to see underneath it, he could make out matted grey fur.

"Here's your sniffer…" he finally muttered, and Syn gasped.

"The blood…it was from…" she trailed off, her voice constricting with horror. She ran past Phos, crouching down to talk to Nip. Phos wasn't sure if the creature was even alive…but at Syn's pleading and coaxing the creature stirred. It wouldn't come out from under the rock, and Syn finally just risked the bite and reached under to pull Nip out. The animal let out a pitiful noise; it was clearly in pain.

"Oh _Nip…"_ Syn said, pulling her into her lap. There was a long slash that started at Nip's neck and raced down her back, and her fur was matted with dried blood. In some places it was still bleeding, and as Syn tenderly picked her up and turned to Phos with tears in her eyes Nip let out another yelp, kicking out at the pain from being moved.

"Can I…can I take her back to the tent?" she asked, her small voice thick with emotion. Phos didn't answer right away, still observing the wound.

"Sword…" he muttered. Which villagers were wealthy enough to own a sword? No….more likely they would have used a sharp farming tool or fire; either one worked just as well on sniffers. Who had attacked her? He turned back to the boulder, frowning, and crouched to peer under it. There was blood smeared on the top of the small cavern, but he was more interested in the small scrap that fluttered in the back. He fished it out and brought it closer for a better look.

"What is that?" Syn asked quietly, Nip having finally calmed down in her arms. Phos rubbed the piece of cloth in his hand; far too nice for any villager…and the color scheme would place it belonging to…

He looked up sharply, finally understanding. Syn watched in shock as he moved quickly back to the tent and began following, though she couldn't move as fast as her master without jarring Nip. By the time she finally got there and pushed her way in, Phos had a satchel stocked and was heading out.

"Where are you going?!"

He turned, his eyes flashing, and grabbed his crossbow from its place next to a few other tools. He came back over to her, kneeling down.

"You know where the salve and bandages are…you can keep your sniffer here and treat it. You are _not_ to leave this tent…do you understand?"

Syn's eyes were wide; something was wrong, and she was almost too afraid to ask what it was.

"If _anyone_ comes in here who isn't me or Hershel…shoot them." He handed Syn the crossbow and she looked down at it, overwhelmed.

"Master Healer…"

"I mean it Syn…do _not_ leave this tent." Phos snapped, cutting her off. "I should be back later tonight… but if I am not…" he trailed off, jaw clenching. "I will be back later tonight." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

The first two things Hershel registered were the pain and the cold. He gasped as he finally regained consciousness, his mind cloudy with fear and throbbing as he tried to move. Chains clattered and he squinted in the darkness, unable to see anything. He exhaled shakily and power flickered around his hands, providing light. His wrists were locked in cuffs connected to a thick, long chain, and his eyes followed the chain to a sturdy iron hoop embedded in the stony wall. He realized he was lying on moist, dirty stone…and he was freezing. He tried to move his legs so he could push himself up, but fiery agony shot up at the attempt and he let out a choked wail. He twisted, trying to look at his legs, but it was hard to see them in his current position. Aura winds began stirring the dirt in the dungeon cell as he began to panic.

There was a clang that echoed in the room, and his eyes darted up to the door on the opposite side of the cell. Orange light flickered in the cracks around the door, and after a few moments the door opened and a tall, robed man entered with a torch.

"You have power after all…I was beginning to worry I had wasted effort on you."

Hershel almost vomited as the realization hit. They had figured it out…his powers had been discovered and now he was locked in some dungeon…

The man came closer, and in the torchlight Hershel could make out his long thin beard and excited expression.

"Is that all you've got, boy?" he murmured. Hershel glared, his eyes flashing as his hands burned with fear and anger. But the pain kicked in again as he tried to shift position and his power dimmed as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"You…you broke my legs…" he finally managed, his tone accusing, and the man laughed.

"Had to be sure you couldn't run away…"

Aura blazed around Hershel again, though he made no move to change position again. The man tutted.

"Calm down, boy….I could've cut them off completely, couldn't I? But I didn't want to lose you to blood loss. No, I need your power, see, so I can finally get rid of the insolent slave on the throne…"

Hershel panted on the stone, eyes still closed.

"You want me to kill Keyda…" he muttered, and the man's pitchy laughter cut in again.

"Ancient's no…a weak scrap like you? Once I figure out how to extract your power _I_ and my army will do that." He looked around at the aura wind spinning around them and shook his head. "Now, you behave boy… and I may even remember to feed you…"

Hershel finally opened his eyes as the man went to leave. The boy swallowed, glaring.

"My master will come for me…"

The man stopped, turning to scoff with a patronizing expression.

"What…the healer?" He laughed at the idea, shaking his head. "And what can he do against my _army_ boy?"

Hershel's eyes flashed again and the leader continued to laugh.

"I'll tell you what…if your master shows up, I'll give him a new slave to replace you, fair is fair. Do you really think it matters to him which slaves he has as long as his chores get done? It's not like he cares about you _personally…_ "

Hershel moved suddenly, launching a large attack of power at the man. Oilen's smile disappeared as he dodged out of the way, and the mis-aimed blast hit the wall behind him. The Leader's expression darkened as he glanced at the dark spot and then back at the child, and he crossed the cell in a few long strides. Hershel powered up for another strike, but Oilen kicked the boy mercilessly in the legs. The power evaporated as Hershel screamed out in agony, instinctively curling up to protect himself, but Oilen grabbed his hair and yanked him up so he could leer into the boy's face.

"You think you're special, huh?" the Leader murmured, and tears coursed down Hershel's face as he tried to force the bearded man to release his grasp. Rather than let him go, Oilen shook him a little for emphasis. "You're _nothing…useless…_ the only thing you have is that power…and it isn't going to be yours much longer. No one cares about you…not your 'master', not me…not even your own mother…."

He threw Hershel back to the ground as he laughed.

"She's the one who sold you out…" he taunted, and he went to leave. He turned in the doorway, scoffing at the figure shaking on the dirty stone.

"No one's coming for you, boy."

The door slammed shut.

56

"Slave traders?"

"A lot of them," Omar admitted. Keyda pressed a hand to her head, sighing.

"I'd ask what on earth they wanted…but I'm pretty sure that I already know…"

She walked out on the balcony so she could see for herself. Sure enough, there was a mob of traders yelling and cursing up at her, shaking fists.

"Gee, how inviting," Cole commented dryly, coming up behind her.

"I guess I was expecting this kind of reaction though." Keyda turned and left the balcony, walking swiftly towards the entrance. Cole frowned, following closely behind her with Omar and Retrevan.

"Keyda…"

"I think it's time for a nice little discussion…"

 _"Keyda,"_ he tried again, grabbing her arm. "I think you could discuss things on the balcony…there's no need to rush out there in the middle of…"

"I'm not afraid of them…and I need them to _know_ that," she argued. Cole's grip relaxed and she tugged her arm gently from his grasp. "So let's go break the news,"

He shook head as he watched her throw open the doors to face the angry crowd. He and the two guards followed her out as she glared at the slave traders.

"Gentlemen…." she said coldly, and one of the closest traders spat at her. Retrevan slowly pulled his sword from its sheath, and the traders looked over at him, understanding the implied threat.

"This is about the slave trade order, I'm sure..." Keyda continued patronizingly, and the traders began talking and yelling at once again. Her eyes blazed and she shook her head at them.

"You've had your time to come and gripe about it…but _none_ of you are going to change my mind. I know your trade has been ruined…but it had been going on far too long. Just look at this as your new opportunity to actually _help_ the realm…"

"This realm runs on slaves! The fortresses will collapse…yours included, wench!"

She drew herself up.

"I am your _ruler_." she reminded fiercely, and the man who had spoken out glanced away. She regarded them all and scoffed.

"Go home, all of you. And know that if you are caught slave trading again, I will see you again in my _dungeon_."

They grumbled and didn't seem to move, and Omar drew his own sword.

"She said _clear off!"_ he demanded, and a few began turning to go, though a majority seemed to be sizing up the group as if they wondered if they could take them. Keyda resisted the urge to roll her eyes as flames began licking her hands, and Cole powered up his earth punch so the traders knew that if they wanted a fight, they were ready to give it to them. More turned to go, remembering the rumors they had heard about the night of the rebellion.

Keyda and those with her and nearly turned to go inside when a man wheezed in laughter.

"Enjoy it while you can, girl….you aint going to be in power much longer…"

She turned to look at the older trader. He was wearing thick furs, and he didn't seem intimidated by her flashing eyes. Retrevan and Omar watched her closely to see if she would order the man's arrest. She finally scoffed.

"Watch me."

They turned and went inside, the door closing behind them.

"We would have taken care of them for you…" Omar finally said, and she turned to the short guard.

"I want them to know I am not afraid of them…but I won't destroy them merely for voicing their anger." She shook her head. "I'm not like the Baron. If they break the law than we will arrest them, and if they attack us then we fight. But I can handle their words without bloodshed."

"Do you think there was something more to that last man's threat?" Retrevan asked softly and she frowned.

"I don't know. Increase the outer guard, and use whatever networks we have in place to see what rumors are spreading." She turned to her guards. "I'm not ruthless…but I'm not stupid either. We will need to keep on our toes until this more or less blows over."

"Then you think it will, eventually?" Omar asked, and she finally smiled grimly.

"Eventually."

* * *

The guard yelled at him to halt, but a blast sent the man flying backwards as Phos raged through the fortress hallways. He had located the slave entrance and it didn't take much to convince the slaves to point him in the right direction; they had heard that a boy with powers had been taken down to the dungeons.

The guard groaned as Phos pushed his way into the dungeons, his fists blazing with light as he looked around.

"Hershel!"

There was no answer and his expression darkened further and he began blasting the doors off their hinges in all the cells. In several there were prisioners who cried out in fear, but none of the cells seemed to hold a thin boy with freckles and he moved swiftly down the hall.

" _Hershel!"_

He blasted another door and nearly walked by, thinking it was empty. However something caused him to pause and he peered back into the cell. There, in the shadows near the back wall, there was a thin form lying face-down on the stone floor. Phos entered quickly and made it to the figure, turning the boy over. He exhaled as he recognized the pale freckled face. The healer's hands were shaking in rage as he smoothed Hershel's hair. The boy's skin was cold and clammy…he had been down here for hours.

He turned his attention to the chains around Hershel's wrists and carefully blasted the locks. The boy stirred slightly as the cuffs clattered to the floor. He groaned and Phos slid a hand behind his neck.

Hershel's eyes blinked open, and Phos felt him relax as he saw who was with him.

"You came…" he breathed, and Phos clenched his jaw.

"Did they hurt you?"

Hershel swallowed at his master's severe tone, eyes flicking away.

"Um…my legs…I can't…"

Phos removed his hand so he could turn his attention to the boy's legs. Hershel's captors hadn't even bothered to bind them. The Healer studied them for a moment before he gently laid a hand on one of them, carefully feeling the placement of the bone. He felt Hershel flinch and his expression darkened.

"…They broke your legs…"

The Healer's voice was barly audible, and when Hershel looked over at his master's face it was stony with rage.

Footsteps echoed suddenly down the hall and someone could be heard storming in their direction.

"Who _dares…"_

Phos didn't even turn as Oilen entered the room, fuming. His personal guard soon caught up, and Phos noticed Hershel shrink back ever so slightly.

"Who are you?!" the Northern Leader demanded, and Phos's fists clenched. He finally turned and Oilen's eyes flicked over his outfit. The bearded man relaxed somewhat, suddenly amused.

"The healer…" he scoffed. "Looks like your 'master' came for his little slave after all…" He shook his head. "Get out of here, old man…this is a matter of political _importance…_ and last I heard Healers aren't allowed to get involved…"

Hershel could see that Phos was trembling with rage, and the young Oni's brow furrowed with worry.

"Master Healer… _don't…_ " he murmured. Things were bad enough without Phos getting exposed as well.

"Don't make me have to throw you out…" the leader threatened. "Someone as ancient as you is bound to get _hurt_. Step away from my little power source or…"

"He is not _yours."_ Phos finally spoke, tone deadly.

The Leader scoffed again, turning to his guards.

"Get this kook out of my sight…" he muttered and the guards moved towards Phos. The Anicent Oni's hands and arms suddenly blazed with power.

Oilen took a step back, taken by surprise, and Phos launched an attack, forcing the guards and the leader to move out of the way.

"Get him…" Oilen demanded numbly, struggling to process what was happening.

The guards looked at the blazing Oni with fear, but those in front approached slowly with their spears. Two blasts sent them flying back and the guards around Oilen balked backwards, causing a flash of panic in the leader's own heart.

" _Kill him!"_

Arrows blasted towards them, but Phos seemingly evaporated them without much effort and began walking towards the leader and his guards. Oilen clenched his jaw, glancing over at where Hershel was as he slowly backed up. If the healer took the source of power, Oilen's plans would be ruined…

"You can take the boy…" he growled softly as he continued his retreat, his hands up in defeat. Phos scoffed.

"I wasn't waiting for your permission…" he muttered darkly.

"Just…just give me some power first. That's all I needed him for…"

"So you thought you would just take him." Phos's power blazed stronger. "Lock him up and beat him… _break_ him…"

"He's just a _slave_ for ancient's sake…" the Leader said defensively, rambling. "I…I thought you kept him for his power, but you obviously didn't need him for that…so the question is, why _did_ you come all this way for him?"

"Because no one messes with what is _mine…"_

Phos blasted Oilen backwards, and the leader flew out of the doorway and slammed into the outer hallway. He grimaced as he slid down, fixing Phos with a frightened glare.

"You cannot kill me…you are bound to stay out of politics…

"Oh, this isn't _politics_ …" Phos sent another blast, and Oilen yelled in pain. "This is _personal."_

Oilen watched as the Healer came closer, heart pounding in his ears. This deranged man was going to kill him. He slipped his hand into his boot, closing around the small dagger sheathed within. His eyes flicked around the Healer, to where the guards in the cell had regained their feet.

" _Kill the boy!"_

They turned towards Hershel, swords drawn, and Phos twisted away from Oilen to look back into the cell, his hands blazing with another attack. Oilen moved suddenly, whipping his dagger out and burying it into Phos's back. The Elderly Healer cursed, stumbling.

" _NOO!"_

The guards were blasted away from Hershel as power exploded from the boy. The last thing Hershel saw before blacking out from his aural outburst was Phos stumbling as Oilen pulled the blade out for another blow.

The blast exploded out of the cell, throwing both Phos and Oilen to the ground before the leader could land another strike. The dagger clattered out of his hand, and he shakily pushed himself up off the stone. He looked to see the Healer pushing himself back up as well, and his blood ran cold. The old fool should be _dead…_

Oilen wiped blood from his mouth as he took off running down the hall, trying to escape upstairs where he had more guards. He was yelling out for backup with something hit him from behind. Dark aura poured around the leader, constricting around him. Oilen screamed in fear and frustration as the aura pulled him up into the air. He spun slowly, and soon was looking back towards the Healer. Phos's gnarled hands were raised in the air as aura poured out of him, his long silver hair whipping in the aura wind as he fixed the Northern Leader with a murderous gaze.

Oilen struggled. "You can't…do this…."

The power constrained tighter and Phos shook his head, disgusted.

"You snake…did you really think you could steal from me and live to flaunt about it?"

"It was a mistake!" the leader gasped. "I…I beg for mercy…"

Phos's eyes flashed and Oilen screamed out one last time in agony. A moment later the aura dissolved and the leader's body fell to the earth. Phos's eyes faded as he regarded the dead leader with revulsion.

"Not really my thing," he finally muttered in reply, sagging as a sudden fatigue hit, mixing with the pain in his back. He swallowed and picked his way back to the cell. It was silent as he stumbled back into the damp stone room.

"Hershel?"

The young teen's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving…Phos rushed across the cell and knelt down to check the boy's pulse. He exhaled slowly as he felt it.

He glanced at Hershel's legs again and moved to pick up the boy. He was still kneeling as he pulled the boy close, one arm supporting his neck with the other gently holding the boy's damaged legs. He grit his teeth as doing so pulled on the wound on his back, but he banished the pain from his mind as he focused the rest of his energy for a transport. Aura winds picked up and Phos closed his eyes. There was a flash as the pair disappeared…though there was no one around left to witness it.

* * *

Syn sat, arms wrapped around her knees with the crossbow sitting nearby. Nip was sleeping next to the small child, the sword wound cleaned, treated, and bound. Syn's hands were bandaged as well; Nip hadn't really appreciated the treatment process.

A breeze rippled the tent, and Syn's hand darted towards the crossbow. After a few minutes she released her grip, exhaling shakily. What would she do if Master Healer didn't return? She almost longed to run to the central fortress…but she had been ordered not to leave the tent.

Nip whimpered in her sleep and Syn reached out to lay a hand on the creature's head.

"It's ok, Nip…it's going to be ok…"

There was a sudden popping noise, and then a flash outside the tent. Syn grabbed the crossbow, pointing it to the tent flap with shaking hands.

"Syn, it's me…"

Her whole body sagged in relief at Master Healer's voice, the crossbow tumbling from her grasp. She ran to the flap, pulling it open. When she caught sight of what was outside she froze, her heart jumping into her throat.

Phos didn't offer any explanation, pushing his way into the tent with an unconscious Hershel in his arms.

"I need bandages, splints, and boiling water…." the Healer snapped. Syn stayed glued to the spot, staring at horror at her brother's bruised face.

" _Syn. Now!"_

Phos's stern command jolted her from her thoughts and she raced to get the Healer what he asked for. Nip yipped as the yelling woke her from her fretful sleep.

Phos went into the back room and laid Hershel out on his back on the mat. He gently positioned the boy's legs, and a few moments later Syn came back with materials for splints. Phos took them and ordered her to help him. She worked in silence, her small hands calm and nimble despite the fear and nausea she felt. After they finished she could hear the kettle whistling in the other room. She turned at the sound, swallowing.

"What do you want me to…"

"Use half for a pain relieving tea….and use the rest to make a soup. He'll want both when he wakes up," the Healer replied, sounding exhausted. She got up to follow his instructions, but as she glanced back she froze.

"What?" Phos snapped without turning around. Syn swallowed.

"Your…your back….you're bleeding…"

Phos turned to face her. "I'm fine. Focus on doing what I told you."

"But…"

"I've survived worse," the Healer growled. He moved to stand, but a small hand pressed on his shoulder, willing him to stay seated. Phos grumbled something but did so, allowing Syn to spend the next little while cleaning out the wound and wrapping it with a bandage. She spoke softly as she worked.

"Where was he?"

Phos didn't answer and Syn paused in her wrapping.

"Please tell me….you and Hersh…you think I can't _handle_ things, but I need to know!"

"The Leader at the Northern Fortress had him," the Healer finally answered, and he winced as she pulled the bandage tight.

"Why?..." Syn finished binding Phos's wound and sank down to the ground as she looked over at Hershel. "Why would they take him? Why did they _hurt_ him…"

A sob escaped and Phos sighed as he turned to face her. Despite the sob, Syn was surprisingly dry-eyed as she stared at the ground.

"They wanted access to his power…" he explained gently and Syn's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"So they'll be back?"

"No Syn, they're…"

"But they'll be others…" she cut in, her tone hopeless as tears began coursing down her face. "There will always be people who…" she shook her head, sobbing openly now. "He thinks I can't remember…that I was too young…but I know that our parents used to beat him, and the traders too…and there was never anything I could do, cuz he'd just tell me to hide…and…"

Phos reached out a hesitant hand, putting it on her shoulder.

"It will not happen again, Syn….I promise you…"

She looked up at him, wiping her nose on a sleeve as she let out a shuddery breath. She pushed herself up off the ground and left the room to make the tea and soup. Phos could hear her as she continued to cry, and Nip's whines as the injured creature tried to comfort the small child. He remained seated, feeling numb and drained. He reached up to feel the bandages wrapped around his back and chest, his jaw clenching.

"It will not happen again."

57

A sand paper tongue flicking across his face woke Hershel the next morning.

"Ah…Nip, stop it…" he muttered with his eyes still closed, automatically shoving the creature away. Nip whined, coming back to lick his face again.

" _Nip!"_ He said more sternly, finally opening his eyes as he moved to shove more forcefully. The motion jarred his legs and he gasped, looking down at them. He caught sight of the splints and the memories from the last day washed over him, and he let out a little moan. How did he get here? Master Healer…he was…

"Hershel!"

He turned to see Syn in the doorway. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to him, wrapping his top half in a hug.

"Syn…" Hershel said numbly, trying to embrace her back while his mind tried to process everything. "How…how'd I get here?"

"Master Healer brought you back," she mumbled, face buried in his shoulder. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Then… he's ok?"

She finally pulled back to look up at him.

"Yes…he's just gone to get the breakfast loaves…"

Hershel's confused face further contorted, but he felt a wash of relief. Syn helped him sit upright.

"I saw him get stabbed…" he remembered softly, looking at his sister as if she could provide an explanation. She just gave him a watery smile.

"He was wounded when he brought you back…but then he got up this morning and he seemed fine…" she trailed off and then shrugged. "He's tough."

Hershel let out a little laugh, and Nip began nuzzling his side. He turned and caught sight of the bandaged creature for the first time.

"What happened to Nip?"

Syn's expression darkened.

"Master Healer thinks she tried to stop the people who took you, Hersh…she has a big sword wound…"

"Really?" He scoffed a little in disbelief, and reached out to scratch the sniffer under the chin. Nip let out happy guttural purr.

"Are you hungry? I have some soup…"

Hershel gave her another confused expression.

"Soup? I thought Master Healer…."

"I made it last night, but, um…you didn't ever wake up to eat it." She stood suddenly, heading back to the front of the tent to get some. She returned a few minutes later with a bowl of cold soup.

"You'll…um…you'll have to heat it up…" she said as she handed it to him. He looked down at the metal bowl and swallowed. After a few moments his hands sparked and flamed, and Syn frowned as she noticed his hands shaking. After a few moments the aura winked out and she frowned at him.

"Hersh?"

He tried to smile but he didn't look at her.

"Um…I'm not that hungry…"

His stomach growled and she raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything and she gently took the bowl from his hands.

"It's ok, Hersh…I'll just go get a fire started…"

She left the room and Hershel swallowed and looked back down at his hands.

"It's all your fault…" he muttered to himself, and Nip came over and pushed her head under his arm. He looked down and for once didn't shove the sniffer away, smiling slightly as he felt the rumbling purr inside.

He heard some clanking in the other room and after a while he could smell the soup as it reheated.

"What are you doing?"

Hershel's heart pounded as he heard Master Healer's voice from the other room; he must have just gotten back. He turned to the door flap, waiting. He could hear Syn talking in hushed tones and after a few moments the door flap finally parted and Phos pushed himself through. He caught sight of Hershel looking at him and scratched his chin as he came over to kneel next to the sitting boy.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked quietly, and Hershel shook his head. After a moment Hershel finally found his voice.

"Master Healer…"

Phos narrowed his eyes as Hershel's expression became distressed.

"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Hershel…"

"It's my fault…they knew because my mother told them…she saw me that day and she figured it out…"

"The leader told you this?" Phos asked, his voice low. Hershel looked up at his master, tears filling his eyes.

"I failed you…you told me I'd have to be careful…that this would happen…"

Hershel's eyes darted away in shame as the tears began to spill down his face. Phos studied him a moment before finally clearing his throat.

"I knew this would happen if you were caught…yes…"

Hershel winced and Phos reached out to brush Hershel's long hair out of his face.

"But that doesn't mean they had the right to do this to you."

Hershel shrugged, shrinking into himself more.

"I'm sorry that you had to come for me…especially now that I'm…" he looked down at his legs and drew a shuddery breath. "I'll be a useless slave now…I can't even _stand_ …"

Phos studied the boy a little longer, but Hershel was refusing to look at him. Finally the ancient Oni clenched his jaw.

"If you were useless, I wouldn't have come for you. Do you really think I would have wasted any of my time on you if you weren't worth it?" he asked gruffly. Hershel turned to look at him as Phos looked away and scratched his chin.

"I saved you because you deserved to be saved, Hershel…to me, you and your sister are…." the Healer suddenly fell silent, seeming to think better of his comment and cleared his throat. He jolted in surprise as Hershel moved quickly to embrace him, burying his face into Phos's chest. The Healer let out an uncomfortable noise, arms lifted away to avoid contact with the young teen clinging to him. He opened his mouth to rebuke Hershel...but at the last moment he sighed, hesitantly lowering one hand until it was resting gently on the boy's head.

Syn watched silently from the doorway, keeping out of line of the Master Healer's sight. He had a strange expression on his face and as Nip rubbed her head on Syn's leg and she smiled softly.

* * *

"I'm not saying that seeing you in a dress looked _better_ …it was just different."

Keyda raised an eyebrow as Cole smiled sheepishly.

"You still didn't answer my question…" she pointed out and he laughed a little.

"I think…"

A sudden knock came to the door of the office, cutting off Cole's reply. He and Keyda turned as Jaqah pushed the door open, looking concerned.

"Jaqah…what…" Keyda started and Jaqah gave a quick bow before talking quickly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but we just got word that Oilen is dead."

Cole and Keyda froze. Cole recovered first.

"Who's…."

"The Northern Leader," Keyda answered, face contorted in confusion. "Do we know this for sure?"

"As sure as we can be without visiting the Northern Fortress itself," Jaqah said. "Our source was pretty confident…."

"How did he die?" Keyda asked, and Jaqah took a deep breath.

"That's just it….they're saying _you_ did it."


	21. Chapter 21

58

Cole and Keyda stared at Jaqah in disbelief.

"Me? I had nothing to do with the man's death…if he _is_ even dead!"

Jaqah held up her hands.

"I'm aware… _we're_ aware…"

"Then how did the rumor even get spread?" Cole cut in, coming to stand beside Keyda.

Jaqah sighed.

"The person we talked to was an escaped prisoner from the Northern Fortress…came across one of the people in our networking system, who then reported to me. The report that we got is that someone with power broke into the dungeon. The door of the prisoner's cell was blasted in, knocking him out…all he knows is that when he came to Oilen and his personal guards were dead.

"Someone with power?" Keyda asked, glancing at Cole. He blanched a little and sat down.

"Did the prisoner…were they sure that this person was a woman?"

Jaqah shook her head.

"No…but as Keyda is the only one that has power, that is what is assumed…" she trailed off, as if she wanted to ask more.

"What?" Keyda finally prompted and the guard swallowed.

"We know it wasn't you who went there Keyda…if you were going to kill Oilen you would have just done so here. But if it wasn't you, who…"

"I don't know." Keyda said, folding her arms. She was silent for a few moments before looking back up at the head guard. "You told us the facts…but surely there are other rumors that have cropped up…have you heard anything else?"

Jaqah frowned.

"The prisoner speculated a little…apparently he learned from slaves that Oilen had some new weapon…one that he was planning on using against you. The prisoner's assumption was that you broke into the fortress, killed Oilen for rebellion, and killed the weapon for good measure so they couldn't be used…"

"Killed?" Cole cut in. He shook his head, not understanding. "Was the weapon a person?"

"A boy, apparently…" Jaqah confirmed. The news sunk in and Cole looked over at Keyda as realization hit them both.

"Keyds…"

"Thank you Jaqah." Keyda said, her expression contorting. "Please let us know if you discover any further information.

Jaqah's eyes flicked between Cole and Keyda and she finally nodded and turned to go, understanding that she had been dismissed. As the door closed behind her, Cole stood.

"You don't think it could be…"

Keyda exhaled slowly.

"Only one way to know for sure."

* * *

"I can't."

Hershel stared solemnly at the clear crystal in his palm from his seat in the armchair.

"You _can_ …you just need to…"

"Master Healer..." Hershel looked up at Phos, and the Healer trailed off when he saw the pleading look. The boy continued softly. "Please don't make me…"

Phos sighed, irritated, but he grudgingly removed the crystal from the teen's outstretched hand.

"You can't blame the powers, Hershel…" the Healer chastised quietly, standing to put the crystal back in a small box. Hershel didn't reply, staring at the fire. Nip was sleeping on the rug at his feet. The sniffer whined and rolled over, waking up. After shaking herself she turned and ran to the doorway, hissing and spitting.

Hershel and Syn tensed, but Phos just sighed.

"Should've known…"

The flap opened and Keyda stormed in, closely followed by a concerned Cole.

"Did you…" she started, but she stopped when she caught sight of Hershel and his bandaged legs. Phos folded his arms.

"Do either of you realize it's rude to just _barge into people's homes?"_

Keyda didn't answer, her eyes flicking from Hershel to Phos. Nip came up for an attack, but Keyda fixed the creature with a flashing glare and the sniffer hesitated. Syn ran up and wrapped her arms around Nip's neck, shushing her as she tried to get her out of the room. Instead, the sniffer went and planted herself next to Hershel's chair. Syn sat next to her, hugging her so that Nip couldn't attack the visitors again.

"You killed Oilen, didn't you?" Keyda finally said, turning to the Healer. His stony expression didn't change, and he didn't answer. She took a threatening step closer to him.

" _Did you kill the Northern Leader?"_

"Do not take that tone with me." Phos said quietly, and Cole came up beside Keyda, putting a comforting hand on her arm as he addressed the ancient Oni.

"It's not that hard to figure out, Phos…it was either you or Evynn…"

Phos's eyes narrowed at the mention of his daughter's name and he glared at Cole. The ninja sighed.

"I thought you weren't allowed to get involved in politics…"

"I thought you weren't ever coming back here," Phos replied patronizingly, his comment aimed towards both of them.

"You _cannot_ go around killing leaders of the realm!" Keyda snapped. "Do you have _any idea…"_

 _"_ Then _he_ should not have stolen from me." The Healer's voice was calm and even, but his eyes flashed.

"It…it was my fault…"

Everyone turned to look at Hershel, who swallowed uncomfortably in the tense atmosphere. Cole left Keyda's side to kneel down near the teen.

"What do you mean?"

Hershel didn't look at him.

"I got caught…um…with my powers, and the northern leader took me to his fortress…"

He trailed off and Cole looked down at the boy's legs, still wrapped in splints and tight binding.

"What happened to your legs?" he asked softly, and Hershel sort of shrugged.

"He…he broke them. So I couldn't run."

Cole's fists tightened and he turned to Keyda.

"I dunno Keyds…sounds like the guy deserved it…"

She sighed, putting a hand to her head as she looked over to continue glaring at the Healer.

"I'm hardly mourning the loss of Oilen…he was a terrible man and a poor leader. But the fact that people think _I_ did it-and the reasons they thought I did it for- _that_ is what I have a problem with!"

Phos rolled his eyes, scoffing, and her fists tightened.

"I am _not_ taking the blame for this!" she hissed. "I will not be labeled as the kind of…"

"I can hardly see how it could be a knock to your reputation," the Healer muttered. "If they didn't fear you before, the other leaders…"

"This is not about _fear!"_ she shouted. "This is about me…I am not like the Baron…I don't kill people because they disagree with me, or because I feel threatened by their power! People are saying I murdered Hershel simply because…"

"So they think he's dead." Phos interrupted. "All the better, then."

" _NO!"_

Silence fell after Keyda's shout. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to compose herself.

"There will be others who will unlock their powers eventually. Isn't that why you wanted me to make changes?! To bring back the Oni powers of the past?! So people are going to start feeling hope…living better lives…it's _bound_ to happen to more Oni in the realm. And then what?! They're going to live in secret….either in fear that I'll find them and kill them for being a _threat_ or in conspiracy to kill me…"

Phos shrugged.

"This was a matter between me and Oilen," he finally said. "And it was resolved."

Cole, Hershel, and Syn watched warily as Keyda and Phos continued to glare at each other.

"You can't…just _kill_ people and use me to cover it up…"

"Oh, no use pretending you're a _saint!"_ Phos snapped back, and her eyes blazed angrily. He gestured to Cole. "If it was him….and you found _him_ locked up in a dungeon, broken and beaten…." he shook his head. "You really want me to believe you wouldn't kill the tyrant who did it?!"

"I haven't yet!" she snapped instantly, but she fell quieter as memories flashed through her mind. She shook her head. "But even if I would…I thought _you_ were supposed to have more control than me anyways…"

He met her angry gaze calmly.

"I killed him. That doesn't mean I wasn't in control when I did it."

Keyda didn't know what to say to that, and Phos finally started walking towards her.

"So what are you going to do about it? Spread the word that there's a Healer with power attacking leaders? Tell everyone about Hershel and how you _didn't_ kill him? You'll make targets of us all…"

" _You_ made yourselves into targets." Keyda spat. Hershel blanched and let out a little moan, and Cole looked over at him. He shook his head, standing.

"We aren't going to oust you, Phos. For Hershel's sake. But you have to help us fix this; it's bad enough people think _I_ have powers that I don't. They don't need to think Keyda's some…"

"…Monster?" Phos finished. Both Cole and Keyda stiffened and Phos chuckled darkly. He shook his head. "You're both overreacting; there were many people in that dungeon…whether or not they knew who I was they know it wasn't _you_ down there _._ Word will spread…"

"Yeah, as more rumors…how's anyone to know which ones are true? What's stopping people from still believing it was me, just because it's…."

"The rumors are out, and there's nothing that can stop them now; not even a realm-wide announcement would be able to get rid of them completely."

Keyda glowered.

"And it's all your fault that the rumors even _exist,_ " she reminded coldly.

"What would you have had me do? _Leave_ him there!?"

"You could have come to me!" Keyda yelled. "I'm not afraid of Oilen, I could have taken him on in a way that…"

"And left the boy to be beaten and starved in the meantime?!" The Healer's voice was rising as well. " _I_ don't distribute my problems, girl…I take care of them myself…"

She sneered. "Really? Because it feels like _I_ now have a lot _more_ problems…thanks to _you!"_

"I was defending my own….and I won't apologize for it, so if you've come for that, you're wasting your time. In fact…"

"We left Hershel and Syn here with you because we thought it would be _safer_ for them _!"_ Keyda yelled, eyes flashing. "But apparently not! Maybe we should just take them back with _us_ to the fortress, where we can make sure this doesn't happen again!"

Hershel and Syn both froze, staring wide-eyed at the fuming Leader. Cole looked over and noticed their terrified expressions as Phos spoke, his tone soft and deadly.

"If you think I would let you take them…"

"Keyds." Cole was behind her suddenly, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "We _aren't_ going to do that…"

She turned to glower at him.

"Why are you taking _his side…"_

 _"_ I'm not!" Cole corrected quickly. He glanced up at Phos, expression hardening. "I'm not. What happened was wrong…but it happened. The truth is there really isn't anything we can do now except keep riding the waves that come at us, one day at a time." He paused, continuing to stare at the leader. "But you owe us."

Phos scoffed, incredulous.

"You are sorely…"

"No." Cole cut in firmly. "You did this. You broke your oath…you _owe_ us."

The Healer glowered at them, but he didn't say anything else. Cole turned to where Syn and Hershel were continuing to stare at them warily. He cleared his throat.

"We got our answers, Keyds…let's go."

He still had ahold of her shoulders, and he tried to guide her to the exit. She resisted, staying rooted to the spot as she fumed. Cole sighed.

"Keyda…"

She gave Phos one last glare before turning, pulling away from Cole's touch.

"Fine." She said, heading towards the door. "But I'm walking…"

"We can walk…"

" _Alone._ " Keyda turned to look at him, expression hard. "I need to clear my head."

Cole paused as Keyda pushed her way out of the door. The Master of Earth turned to give one last withering glance in Phos's direction before sighing and following her out of the tent.

59

It didn't take Cole long to get back to the fortress; travel by Guardian was much faster than travel by foot. He had thought about saying something else to Keyda before taking off but he thought better of it in the end.

He thanked the Earth Guardian for the ride and headed inside.

"Where have you been?"

Cole looked up to see a slightly frazzled Jaqah. She looked around him and her frown deepened.

"Where's Keyda?"

He sighed.

"Um…she's just out, you know, cooling off…" He trailed off and finally shrugged. "The whole rumor thing…it's been a lot."

Jaqah nodded her understanding.

"It did kinda come out of the blue. We're ready to organize a realm-wide announcement…we just need her to say the word."

Cole had been walking away but here he turned.

"What kind of announcement?"

"One explaining that she didn't kill Oilen…she needs to denounce her part in this." Jaqah paused when she saw Cole's expression. "It… _wasn't_ Keyda, right?"

"No. It wasn't," Cole assured, but he still wouldn't meet Jaqah's eye. "It's…it's kind of complicated, but I don't think we're going to be able to make that announcement…."

Jaqah stared at him for a few moments, and finally she cleared her throat.

"Oh. Um…then it will be difficult to dispel the rumors…"

"I know," Cole said, finally looking up at her. "But that's where we're at right now. I'm sorry."

The Head Guard looked like she wanted to argue, but she finally shook her head.

"Of course. I'm sorry for ambushing you about it…it's not really your call anyways. I'll find Keyda when she gets back."

She turned and disappeared down a different hallway, and Cole watched her go with mixed feelings. Not really knowing what else to do he headed back to his quarters. He entered the small room and sat heavily on his bed. After a few moments he flopped backwards, groaning as he dry-washed his face. Just when things were finally going back to normal…

He laughed bitterly at himself. Normal? Supporting his Oni girlfriend while she tries to run a country despite insurgents, secretive healers, psycho alchemist witches… is that normal now? He shook his head. Then again, life in Ninjago was hardly the stereotypical normal either, what with the serpentine, ghosts, four-armed villains…

He finally sat up, feeling exhausted once again. His eyes scanned his room lazily as he thought. They'd get through this next hurdle…right? He wasn't sure how, but in all the ups and downs during the past months he had learned that things had a way of working out somehow.

His gaze fell on something stuffed in a corner, and he frowned a little as he stood up and walked over to the shelf under his window. He tugged the corner of the scarf, pulling it out of a pile of other things that had heaped up over the last little while. The scarf was still pretty new; he had only really worn it once or twice. It was the one Keyda had given him when he had first come here…the one he had worn to his father's show. He fingered the orange cloth and sighed, remembering what had happened when he had tried wearing it around the fortress.

 _"What are you thinking?!"_

Heavy Metal had stopped them in the hall, shaking his head as he glared at Cole.

" _What will people think if they see him dressed like that?"_

 _"That he's_ my _guest!"_ Keyda had snapped, eyes flashing.

The Captain had scoffed, leaning in to talk to Keyda.

 _"Do you realize what people will do if…"_

Cole had been watching uncomfortably, and the scarred Oni had trailed off as Cole cleared his throat and gently pulled the scarf off.

" _It's fine…it seems like something better for special occasions anyways…"_

He remembered Keyda's expression; at the time he had thought she was just angry…but looking back he realized she had been hurt.

He carried the scarf back over to his bed, but he didn't sit down again. All those days when he had wandered around the fortress with nothing to do; it honestly felt like a lifetime ago. He had wanted something worthwhile to do then, he had wanted to _help._ He still did.

He glanced at his dresser and then glanced away. He had thought about it so many times since his trip to Ninjago…but…

He finally sighed, throwing the scarf on the bed before walking over. He bit his lip and pulled open the top drawer, reaching in to fish out a folded-up red pocket square. He slowly unfolded it, and two golden bands winked up at him. There was no way he could ask her now…right? Not with everything going on…she'd hardly be in the mood for it, anyways. He sighed. Of course Phos had messed it all up...nothing could ever work out smoothly it seemed.

He slowly sank into his seat, biting his cheek as he continued to stare at the bands. They had had such a good talk a few weeks back…he had liked where they had left it. But then they had gone to Ninjago and now he couldn't stop thinking about marriage. There were so many times he almost brought it up with her, but it wouldn't be fair to talk about it if he wasn't sure…if he wasn't all in. He kept telling himself that it would take longer for him to be sure, _really sure…_ and yet he kept finding himself looking for the perfect place to ask her, or wondering how those back home would react when they heard they were engaged. _If_ they got engaged. But the more he thought about it the more right it felt. Still terrifying…but right. Things would change, sure…but was that really that bad? He couldn't help but think about how much Keyda had changed; seeing her with the leaders the other day…even seeing her talk to Phos today. For someone who had never wanted the role, she had become quite the leader.

He looked over at the scarf sitting near him on the bed. They had both come so far, really. He had been upset in Ninjago that things felt so different…but he had realized that _he_ had changed as much as the others and their situations had. He was not the same Cole he had been before he and his friends had gotten sent to the first realm half a year ago. And the future would only hold more changes, no matter _what_ he decided. He had finally realized that.

His stomach rumbled and he sighed. He was starving….apparently skipping lunch and having an argument with an obstinate old Healer had really worked up his appetite. He walked back over to the dresser to return the pocket square, but he hesitated, staring down at the small golden bands.

 _"You'll know what to do, son…you just need to have the courage to do it."_

He smiled a bit, shaking his head at the thought of his and his father's conversation.

"You're right Pop…I made my decision. But now is not a good time for this…"

He trailed off as an unexpected memory suddenly came into mind.

" _You have a good heart Cole…promise me…promise me you will always listen to it."_

His eyes suddenly misted and he couldn't help but laugh a little. He glanced towards the window, coming to a decision. He placed the pocket square back into the dresser, but as he walked back to the door he slipped a single ring into his pocket.

* * *

By the time Keyda reached the fortress, she had calmed down. She was still angry…but she no longer felt like blasting anybody off the earth. She rubbed her arms, pausing as she looked at the tall walls and spires.

She had tried so hard…she _wasn't_ like the Baron. For the first time, she was actually making the changes that felt true to who _she_ was. But now….

She sighed heavily, cursing Oilen and Phos and _all_ those who continued to make her life so difficult. That idiotic leader…he was always the one who was the most patronizing, the most threatening. But she also knew that he didn't have a whole lot of power to back him up. No doubt he had felt backed into a corner at her new orders and had gone searching for a solution. How on earth the tyrant had found out about Hershel…

She shook her head, feeling ill. She knew what it was like to be trapped and used…it made her _sick_ what Oilen had done to the boy. If only Phos had come to her…she could have had Oilen arrested… _executed._ He would have had the same punishment in the end, but in a way that didn't frame her as some lawless monster…a way that was _justified_. Instead the old Healer had just gone in blasting…

She shivered; it was getting late. She finally started moving towards the fortress again. She wasn't sure whether Cole would be waiting for her there or not; he definitely beat her home on his Guardian unless he made pit stops on the way. As she entered the courtyard she shook her head; turns out he was waiting for her after all.

Cole waved sheepishly from his place by the front door, but he didn't approach. He was probably waiting to see if she was still angry. She sighed and headed over to him, and he seemed relieved.

"Hey," he said, giving her a little half-smile.

"Hey." She folded her arms, glancing at what he was holding. "What's the basket for?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Um…I just figured you would be hungry…and I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like facing everyone in _there_ right now." He gestured to the fortress behind him with his head. "Do you wanna join me for a picnic?"

"A what?"

He grinned, and she glowered. She hated that he was always so amused when she didn't understand the terms he used.

"Wipe that smug look off your face… _you_ are the weird one…" she started to chastise, but he shook his head.

"Sorry. It's just dinner, but you eat outside."

She rolled her eyes.

"You _could_ have just said 'hey…wanna eat dinner outside…'"

"Hey…." he cut in, taking her hand. "Wanna eat dinner outside tonight?"

She couldn't help but laugh, though she was irritated at herself for encouraging him.

"You Idiot…" she rubbed her face, trying to hide her smile. "Fine. I'll eat dinner outside with you. Why not?"

"Oh good." He rubbed her hand, becoming a little more serious. "How are you feeling?"

Her smile faded as well, and she didn't know what to say. She finally just shrugged and he gave her a little half-smile as he started walking back towards the exit. She frowned as she followed, still holding his hand.

"Where are we going? I thought we were eating outside…"

"We are, but not _here."_

 _"_ But this is outside!" she argued, and he laughed.

"Well, you usually try to find a special place to have a picnic…" he replied and she sighed.

"Your traditions have so many _rules,"_ she complained. Cole just smirked. Keyda looked around.

"Aren't you going to call your guardian?"

"Nah. I thought we could just walk."

She raised an eyebrow and he just winked. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked for a while. Eventually he cleared his throat and she looked back over to him.

"Keyds…I'm sorry about what happened at Phos's…"

She sighed.

"Stubborn old jerk," she muttered, and he raised an eyebrow. "Phos, not you," she assured and he smiled a little.

"No, I figured. And you're right."

There was silence for a few more minutes, and she was the next to break it.

"It's just…it feels impossible _…"_

His grip tightened on her hand as she continued.

"I hate this situation….but I'm _stuck._ There's nothing I can do really unless I want to tell the realm about Phos and Hershel…" her expression darkened. "I'm half tempted to tell them about Phos-ruin his beloved privacy-but I can't do that to Hershel. He's…he's suffered enough."

Cole took a moment before he answered.

"I'm on your side, Keyds. Always. I'm sorry that it didn't seem that way back there. It's just…"

"I know." she said softly. "I just got so frustrated. I needed some time to cool down, think things through."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression and she frowned.

"What?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking too."

She waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

"…And?" she prompted, and he turned to smile at her.

"And I think we're here!" he said, gesturing to the landscape around them. She frowned, looking around before giving him an unimpressed look.

"You made us walk a few miles…to get to a place that looks the exact same?"

"Pshhh…" he waved her off, releasing her hand so he could go over to an empty spot of ground. He set the basket down and pulled a blanket out of it, laying it on the ground.

"You sleeping out here too?" she asked dryly, and he rolled his eyes.

"It's to sit on. It's a requirement written in the Laws of the Picnic…"

She never did know if he was serious or not. She came and took a seat next to him on the blanket and he pulled out the food he had brought. They ate and talked, and though she never would admit it to him, she _did_ feel like there was something special about eating dinner outside. After a while the food was gone and they laid on the blanket to watch the stars start to come out.

"Keyds…"

She looked over but his eyes were still looking up at the sky as he spoke.

"I think…I think it's going to be fine. I mean Phos messed up…and things might be tricky for a bit…but the longer you rule the more people are going to know you. The _real_ you."

She didn't answer as he trailed off. After a few minutes he finally turned to meet her eye and she gave him a little smile.

"Cole…why did you really drag me all the way out here?"

He smiled back, but his eyes darted away. He finally sat up and she frowned as he watched him stand. He sort of looked around and then back down at her, giving her a sheepish smile.

"You really don't recognize it?"

Her frown deepened as she sat up as well, looking around.

"Recognize what?" she finally asked, and he offered a hand to help her stand. She accepted, and once she was on her feet she tried to figure out what he was talking about. He guided her away from the blanket.

"It's…uh…it's where we first met…"

She looked at him, confused, and looked around one more time. Suddenly she noticed the giant pile of rubble and glanced back at him.

"This is where…" she started, and he just smiled sheepishly as she released his hand and went over to investigate. About a third of the formation was still standing, but the rest was resting in pieces at the base. She spotted something and reached down to fish a dry, weathered rope out of the heap. She turned back to him.

"How did you even find this place?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Took me awhile…"

She shook her head, dropping the rope back into the dust as she went to stand next to him.

"Why were you even looking for it?"

He glanced up at her, giving her his usual half-smile.

"I…um…" he cleared his throat. "I guess I just wanted to look back on everything we've been through, think about all the things that have happened and all the ways we've changed since that day."

She laughed at him.

"And you had to find a broken formation to do that?"

He joined in her laughter, but then he cleared his throat again.

"Keyds…"

She glanced down and noticed his hands were shaking and her smile faded.

"Cole?" she asked, concerned. He didn't meet her gaze and finally scoffed.

"Phos could not have had worse timing…"

She reached out to take his hands.

"What are you talking about? Are you ok?"

He looked up and smiled, reaching out to push some hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, Keyds….it's just…" he chuckled a little. "It'll just be hard, you know…announcing a binding in the current political climate."

She just stared at him. After a full minute he started chuckling awkwardly again.

"I'm sorry…that really wasn't the best way to…"

"Wait," she cut in, holding up a hand. "You're saying… _you're saying…"_ she trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief. "But I _thought…"_

"Well, if I'm being honest….there's still a lot of things that terrify me about it," he said, retaking her hand. "But….I love you, and I guess remembering that helped me simplify all the complicated situations we keep finding ourselves in."

Tears filled her eyes, and she let out a shaky laugh. He leaned in, but she put a hand on his chest.

"Wait…"

He froze and she bit her lip.

"Don't say it unless... unless you're _sure…"_

"Keyds."

She looked back at him and he smiled.

"I'm sure."

She laughed a little and he became self-conscious as he continued.

"I mean…if _you_ still want to…" He trailed off, and shook his head as if he was mad at himself. "I am totally doing this all wrong." Keyda watched as he let go of one of her hands to pull a small object out of his pocket. "Keyds…will you…"

"Is that a vengestone ring?"

He blinked, frozen, and then he started laughing, his face reddening as he doubled over. She looked on, confused.

" _NO._ It's a _wedding ring…"_

She stared at the small golden band for a moment. She remembered suddenly that at the marriage they had talked about…

"You're purposing!" she blurted, and he laughed again.

" _Proposing_ …yes. But I mean, I don't really blame you for not realizing sooner…I'm doing a pretty terrible job at it…"

She leaned in suddenly to kiss him, cutting him off. After a few minutes he pulled back, looking down sheepishly.

"Um…is that a yes, then?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of _course_ it's a yes, _Idiot."_ She kissed him again and then pulled back. "Are you going to do this every time I'm mad at you?"

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Well…it's kind of just a one time thing…" he admitted. He lifted her hand with his own, and she watched as he slid the small golden band on her finger. After he finished she pulled it up close to look at it, admiring the small etched patterns in the yellow metal.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was my Mom's. My Dad gave it to me when we were in Ninjago…"

She smiled softly and looked back at him. She felt ridiculously happy…the problems of the day seemingly evaporated in the moment. But after a few more minutes her smile faded.

"How on earth are we going to do this? Pull off the binding, I mean…"

He reached out to touch her face.

"Same way we've done everything else; together."

She laughed a little and he shook his head.

"I'm serious Keyds."

"I know…" she looked up at him and sighed. "Aren't you…aren't you scared about having to change?"

He smiled gently, rubbing her cheek.

"I already did change, Keyds. We've both been changing…for months. I think I just finally realized that it isn't a bad thing. Ever since the rebellion…um…" he tilted his head. "You've become a strong leader, Keyda. Not that you weren't before…but you're confident, and in control…you're _yourself_ …."

She reached up to grab the hand on her face, her smile trembling as tears began slipping out.

"It'll take some time for me to get used to a new role…but I'm not so scared anymore," he murmured. "And…I'll have you to help me out, yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering his braid with one hand.

"Always."

They kissed again, the stars gleaming in the new darkness above them.

60

The Healer probably would have made it out of the tent unheard if Nip hadn't whined. Despite Syn trying to train her to sleep at night, the creature was born nocturnal.

"Master Healer?"

Phos paused at the door, trying to decide whether he would just leave anyways. Hershel's voice piped up again, loud enough for Phos to hear but hushed enough to not wake Syn.

"Master Healer?"

The Healer sighed and he clenched his jaw as he walked back over to the doorway into the back of the tent. He pushed away the flap and fixed Hershel with a stern look.

"Are you alright?"

The teen had pushed himself up on the mat, looking at Phos with a strange expression.

"I'm fine…"

"Then you should be sleeping," he said, turning to go.

"Where are you going?"

"You need rest."

"Please don't do this!"

The older Oni froze again, refusing to turn back to look at the teen again. Hershel's voice was low.

"I can't stop you...for obvious reasons…but…"

"Go to sleep, Hershel."

"You killed the Northern Leader already. If you kill her too, it's just going to cause more problems."

Phos looked at the front door flap, debating. He finally turned back and walked over to Hershel's side, squatting down to look sternly at the crippled youth.

"How did you know?" he finally asked quietly. Hershel glanced away and shrugged.

"I don't know…the thought just came, and it wouldn't go away. But you can't…I don't want you to kill her."

He looked back up at his master as Phos shook his head.

"She recognized the signs, knew how to find you, reported you to a leader, and was convincing enough that he acted on it. That makes her very dangerous, Hershel."

"I know….but…"

"The Northern Leader is dead. There's only one thing…"

"You heard Keyda!" Hershel blurted. "Everyone thinks _I'm_ dead….or whoever they think the leader had. I know her; she'll think I'm dead too, and even if she does report me to another leader there's no way they'll act on it, not after what happened to the first guy…"

"Desperate people do desperate things," Phos explained quietly. "And there are more seeking power than just the leaders, Hershel."

The teen looked away, sighing. Phos clenched his jaw.

"Why protect her? She abused you, sold you, and is the reason that…"

"I _know."_ Hershel said a bit more emphatically before turning back to Phos. "But if you go kill her you could get caught or Keyda will be blamed again or…" he trailed off. Phos's stare was piercing and the boy finally dropped his gaze. "I just don't want anything else to be my fault."

Phos regarded him for a few minutes longer before reaching out to gently but firmly push Hershel back down onto his mat.

"You need rest," the Healer repeated. "Your lessons and exercises start up again tomorrow."

Hershel looked at his master, jaw clenching as he recognized the unspoken deal. He finally nodded and Phos stood up to go put his satchel away.

"Goodnight," Hershel murmured as he left to the front of the tent.

"…Goodnight."

* * *

There was silence as the five guards stared at them, and Cole shifted uncomfortably. Tolan was the first to speak, leaning over to Jaqah.

"Can I say it? I know we're all thinking it…"

The guard's only reply was to elbow him. Keyda sighed.

"I know it's not really the announcement you were planning on…"

"It's just..." Jaqah started as Omar said "I'm not sure…"

They paused and Tolan spoke up.

"Decisions like this are why it's so hard for us to protect you."

" _Tolan!"_

"I'm sorry…" Keyda glanced over at Cole and sighed. "I didn't kill Oilen...I didn't have anything to do with it. But circumstances being what they are I can't really announce that…"

"And vat exactly _are_ za circumstances?" Ves asked softly. Keyda hesitated, looking over at Cole again. He nodded and she looked back at the five guards.

"Can I trust that this information will not leave this room? Not even to Heavy Metal…"

The guards looked surprised, and everyone looked at Tolan. He folded his arms, annoyed.

"I can keep a secret... _can't_ I, Jaqah?"

Jaqah turned a little pink and glared at him, and Ret's hand came down on the youngest guard's shoulder. Tolan glanced up at the large guard and blew out his lips.

"Fine. I'll wait _outside._ "

Keyda blinked in surprise as the guard left the room. The door closed hard and Jaqah sighed as she looked back over at Keyda.

"His heart is in the right place…but Tolan does have a habit of saying _whatever_ comes to his mind…"

"Which doesn't make him the most subtle." Omar added. "A keen fighter though…"

"Oh." It was all Keyda could say before she shook herself back to the task at hand. "Um, anyways…."

The guards leaned forward a bit, waiting, and she cleared her throat.

"A few months ago…there was an assassination attempt on my life. A slave got caught in the crossfire, and her brother…he…." she trailed off, not sure if she should reveal this information after all. Cole took her hand and offered her a comforting smile, which she returned before turning back to the four guards. "The boy reconnected with the Oni power."

Surprise flickered across the guard's faces.

"That's who the weapon was at the fortress," Jaqah guessed, and Keyda nodded.

"Back when he first got them…we wanted to protect him. We didn't want him to become a pawn or worse, so we took him to a healer and that's where he's been living." She took a breath. "The Healer…he's the one who went to the Northern Fortress to rescue him. He is the one who killed Oilen."

"Then…this healer has powers as well?" Retrevan interpreted carefully.

"Yes."

The guards glanced at each other, clearly surprised by the information, but Ves looked even more intrigued.

"Zis Healer…Vat is his name?" he asked, eyes glittering. Keyda and Cole looked at each other and Cole spoke.

"He…um…he doesn't actually have one…"

"What do you mean?" Omar asked, but Ves's eyebrows had shot up.

"You know za Master Healer?" he asked, voice almost reverent. Cole laughed a little.

"Um…I guess we know _a_ Master Healer…"

It was Ves's time to laugh, shaking his head.

"Zere is only vun…" he explained. He shook his head again, this time in awe. "He has been missing for over a century…"

"How do _you_ know him?" Cole asked, and Ves shrugged, amused.

"I don't…I vish I _did…"_

Keyda cleared her throat and everyone looked over at her.

"All of this information…it's _top_ secret. Oilen already abused the boy…I don't want anyone else to get the same idea."

"The information is safe with us," Retrevan assured.

"Thank you for telling us…" Jaqah said softly. "I must admit, though, that I have a lot more questions now. Is this Healer dangerous? He just waltzed into a fortress and murdered a leader…"

"He's…he's an ally…" Cole assured, though Keyda's expression darkened.

"We will be keeping a _very_ close eye on him," she finally said. "That's all I can really say about it."

"Vill he be performing za binding?" Ves asked. Cole and Keyda both frowned.

"Um…we…actually haven't thought much about it." Cole admitted. "I was thinking of asking Wu…"

He trailed off when he caught Ves shaking his head. Retrevan chimed in.

"It's been a while since a royal binding…but they _are_ generally conducted by a Healer."

"Well, it's _not_ going to be Phos." Keyda muttered, and Ves raised both eyebrows.

"He allows you to call him Phos?" he asked, eyes wide with awe.

"Would you like the announcement to go out now…or would you like a little more time to think through everything?" Jaqah asked, and Cole and Keyda looked over at her uneasy expression.

"We _are_ getting bound…" Keyda started and Jaqah held up a hand.

"Oh, ancients…I didn't mean…" she cleared her throat. "I just meant do you want more time to plan it out before you announce it?"

Cole put an arm around Keyda and gave the guard a little half smile.

"It…might be better to announce it sooner, give the realm some time to get used to the idea…"

"We will have to increase the number of guard on patrol…" Omar mumbled to himself. He turned a little red when he saw the others looking at him and he cleared his throat. "I just mean…um…well…" he finally sighed and shrugged in defeat. "People aren't going to like this, Keyda. We still have revolts about the slave trading announcement."

"I know, Omar. It's not the best timing. But at the same time…I almost would like to ride out the waves all at once rather than stretching them out."

"We'll get the word out for an announcement," Jaqah assured dutifully, though her unease was still clear on her face. "Is there anything else?"

Keyda looked at the four faces of those most loyal to her and finally shook her head.

"That's all for now. Thank you for your time."

The guards nodded their understanding and moved to leave. As the door swung shut she looked over at Cole, giving him a tired smile.

"Last chance to change your mind…" she warned jokingly, and he shook his head.

"Mind's made up, Keyds," he assured, taking her hand. She gave it a little squeeze.

"Mine too."

* * *

Hershel bit his lip as he tried to reach the itch within all the bandages.

"Are you ready?"

The teen looked up as the Master Healer came back into the room. He stopped scratching his shin and nodded and Phos came down to sit in the chair across from Hershel's seat. The younger Oni glanced at the clear stone and swallowed as Phos placed it into his hand. Hershel looked up at the Ancient Oni, and Phos gave him a nod. Letting out the breath he was holding, the teen closed his eyes and after a few moments his hand began to be bathed in aura. Phos shifted, about to reach over and fix the placement of Hershel's fingers, but then the boy's expression contorted and his hand formed the correct shape on its own, the small crystal rising and spinning slowly above Hershel's palm. The Healer leaned back, watching his student closely. Hershel's eyes remained closed as he clenched his jaw, obviously trying very hard to influence the crystal. After a few minutes the stone came back down to rest in his hand, and Hershel relaxed and opened his eyes, fixing the stone with an irritated look. He finally looked up at the man seated across from him.

"Why doesn't it work for affection?" he asked, and Phos shifted in his chair. The Healer exhaled out his nose before answering.

"Affection is not a negative emotion…"

"Strong emotion is _supposed_ to influence our powers…why does it have to be negative?"

"You didn't let me finish." Phos reprimanded, and Hershel's eyes dropped. After a moment the Healer continued. "You see…negative emotions are often stronger and last longer than positive ones. Fear, grief, hatred, anger…they tend to overwhelm us and linger for long periods of time. Affection is something that exists calmly, in the background. There are times it surges, but for brief instances, fleeting moments. It's difficult to stir up enough _affection_ to influence these crystals…where as emotions like Pure Hatred can become so overhelming so quickly that the crystal will shatter in its inability to contain it."

Hershel processed the information, looking at the crystal as he slowly brought it back to a levitating state.

"Try with fear again, Hershel…or anger…"

"I'm tired of feeling fear," Hershel cut in, looking up at his master with an irritated expression. "Easier or not, I don't _want_ to dwell in the negative emotions anymore!"

Phos was silent for a moment, and he finally gave a wry chuckle.

"Wise words…" he mused, leaning forward. "The nature of our power is such that we have to revisit wounds that are best left alone. The trick is to learn how to make these visits quick…and after a while they aren't so painful anymore."

Hershel shook his head, looking confused, and Phos finally gave him a ghost of a smile.

"You'll understand what I mean someday."

The crystal was once again spinning in lazy circles and the boy turned his attention back to it. With one last glance at Phos he squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment a deep emerald green emerged at the center of the crystal. Rather than spread slowly, as it usually did, the color bled out rapidly, filling the stone until it pulsated deep green light. Phos raised his eyebrow.

"Good," he finally said, and Hershel opened his eyes and looked at the stone. Despite the achievement of something he had been working towards, the teen seemed unenthusiastic.

"Should I try another one?" he asked softly, and after a moment Phos nodded. Hershel kept his eyes open this time as he stared intently at the crystal. The color went murky and slowly the green gave way to a crimson color. It was not as quick to spread, and never did achieve a pure red tone before Hershel finally sagged and the crystal dropped back down into his hand, colorless once more. The teen didn't say anything and after a few minutes the Healer cleared his throat.

"You have never been one quick to Anger…" he commented, and Hershel scoffed softly.

"Is that good or bad?"

Phos's answer was cut off as Syn came charging in.

"There was an announcement!" she called in her shrill voice. Phos and Hershel turned to her, expressions suddenly guarded.

"What kind of announcement, Syn?" Hershel asked, voice low. The curly-headed child took a few deep breaths and finally spoke.

"Keyda…she's getting bound to the Outsider! A dragon master just announced the news in the village center…"

Both Phos and Hershel visibly relaxed.

"Better late than never…" Phos mused to himself and Hershel leaned his head on hand.

"What did they announce exactly, Syn?"

She plopped down on the floor as Nip came over to greet her, scratching her sniffer under the chin.

"Just that it's happening. They didn't say when, or where, or anything." She paused, wiping her nose. "People seemed pretty upset about it, actually."

"To be expected," Phos said, unworried. He scratched his chin, seeming lost in thought. Hershel was wearing a similar expression nearby.

"People were mad enough at the slave-trade announcement…isn't this just going to make everything worse?"

"What does getting bound even _mean?"_ Syn asked from her place on the ground. "And why is it making everyone so angry? He _already_ lives at the fortress…"

Hershel and Phos made quick eye contact and the Healer shook his head as he stood.

"Not my job." he muttered, walking to the front of the tent. Syn looked at Hershel expectantly and the teen finally just shook his head.

"It…it just means that he's gonna be a leader with her now…."

"Wasn't he kinda already?"

Hershel put a hand to his face and sighed.

"You know…I think I'll tell you more about it when you're older, Syn."

She pouted at that, but Hershel ignored it as he realized that Phos was leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and the Healer turned around with glittering eyes.

"To congratulate the _happy couple_ , of course." he said gruffly, and then he was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

61

"Yep…they all look angry." Cole commented as he looked down at the villagers they were passing.

"Are you sure you should be making rounds so soon after the announcement?" Retrevan asked carefully from his place behind the Elemental Master. Cole shrugged.

"I can't just hide in the fortress for the rest of my life. Besides, we aren't actually visiting any of the villages today. We're headed to see Wu."

"The Dragon Master?" Ret frowned. "And…you're bringing me along?"

Cole turned to grin.

"That alright with you? I'm sure Wu'd love to see you."

Ret raised a suspicious eyebrow and Cole finally shrugged sheepishly.

"Keyda wouldn't let me step foot outside until I promised I'd bring you along. Buuuut I think Wu will like meeting you _anyways."_

Retrevan didn't say anything and they flew a few minutes in silence.

"Hey, Ret?"

"Yes Sir?"

Cole turned to frown.

"Don't call me that."

The large Oni blinked.

"I'm…sorry. But, you _may_ want to get used to it…"

Cole sighed, irritated, and Ret cleared his throat.

"What did you want to ask?" he reminded and Cole shrugged.

"I was just wondering how you and the other head guards met. I mean, did you only come together after the rebellion, or did you know each other before that point?"

The large guard was silent for a few minutes and Cole was wondering if he had somehow offended the Oni.

"A bit of both, I suppose…" Retrevan finally offered, and Cole frowned in confusion. The guard continued.

"People tend to gravitate towards those with similar ideals…it was the same for many of us. I knew Omar and Jaqah rather well…as well as Tolan and his brother…"

"Tolan has a brother?" Cole asked, surprised. Retrevan grew quiet and Cole turned to face him again. "I take it he didn't feel the same as the rest of you?"

"On the contrary, Peder's convictions were as strong as any of ours. He died during the rebellion."

Cole blinked, the news hitting hard. How did he not know about that? His expression must have been easy to read because Ret shifted.

"There were seven of us who refused to join Adalaide…not all of us made it through the second battle before you…" the guard trailed off. Cole shook his head.

"Who…who was the other one?" he asked quietly.

"Peni. She was loyal…but not the strongest fighter."

The Elemental Master felt sick. He remembered hearing that there had been seven loyal dragon masters who had defied Adalaide…how could he have forgotten that two hadn't made it?

"They knew the risks," Ret finally commented, and Cole exhaled.

"Was…does Tolan miss his brother? I mean…"

"Peder died with honor," Ret mused, and Cole turned to face him.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Living with honor was one of Peder's deepest convictions. Tolan admired his older brother, and as strange as it probably sounds to you, he didn't really mourn after his passing." Ret grew quiet. "Though, I do think he misses him."

"What about the rest of you? Do you regret standing up to Adalaide that day?"

Retrevan's expression became unreadable as he thought.

"When Yanz entered the barracks he demanded our loyalty. There were so many dragon masters who were angry with Keyda…or unsure. But the seven of us…we had already made our decision. We were ready to die for what we thought was right."

"But don't you miss your friends?"

The guard was silent again, and Cole saw a flicker of pain cross his face.

"It has felt different without them…especially Peder. Peni was quieter, but Peder was a born leader. Jaqah has struggled trying to take his place, especially since…"

Retrevan abruptly stopped talking and Cole frowned.

"Since what?"

"I shouldn't…" Ret started, but Cole shook his head, the realization hitting.

"Did she…."

"You didn't hear it from me," Ret advised, and Cole nodded his understanding. The guard sighed. "She thinks that we didn't know and would never admit to it…especially considering the long-held stigma on affection…but it was quiet clear she had feelings for him. She pushed away her pain for duty, but I suspect Peder's loss affected her the hardest of any of us."

"She's a good leader herself," Cole mused quietly. "I never would have suspected…"

"She doesn't like showing weakness." Ret explained. Cole nodded.

"I feel that…" he muttered, and then trailed off. Silence fell again.

"So you five have been friends awhile then?" Cole finally clarified.

Retrevan became pensive.

"I don't know if 'friends' is the right word for it…but we respect each other."

"I think that's a key part of friendship," Cole pointed out, and Retrevan had a ghost of a smile.

"I suppose."

"You seem to know a lot about everyone…anything else I should know about them?"

The dragon master shrugged.

"If you want to know things about anyone, all you have to do is ask them."

Cole nodded as his Guardian crossed over to the newly renovated area of the realm. Retrevan leaned forward as he took in the view, and Cole waited a few minutes before asking his next question.

"So…what's your story, Ret? You and Dorhn…"

He felt his guard stiffen and then sigh.

"…She told you, then?"

Cole shrugged.

"I _kinda_ figured it out…"

"What do you want to know?"

The Elemental Master frowned at Ret's guarded tone. He turned around again.

"You don't _have_ to tell me anything, Ret. I just wondered what it was like growing up in the same family as my surly ex-bodyguard."

"Dorhn was loyal in his own way," Retrevan started carefully. "In his mind, he was loyal to Oni, the way Oni _should_ be. He became a dragon master and was the one who convinced me to go through initiation. But he became frustrated with me after he learned he couldn't bend me to his will as easily as he thought he'd be able to."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want me spending time with the _weak_ , as he put it," Ret explained quietly. "He viewed Peder and the others as dangerous idealists. He wanted more for me, or so he said. He eventually gave up on me."

Cole listened silently.

"Do you…do you think he would have spared you from execution, if Adalaide had won…"

"I don't know." Ret answered quietly. After a few minutes he sighed.

Cole felt guilty for bringing up all these heavy topics, though he was glad Retrevan had told him. There was so much he didn't _know…_ and it made him feel terrible that he hadn't thought to ask before now. He opened his mouth to apologize when he spotted the Ultra-Dragon in the distance. They had found Wu.

* * *

"Jaqah!"

The guard paused in her rounds, turning to see Keyda coming up to her. She stood at attention as the ruler drew close.

"The announcement has been made to every village…and we sent word to the other two fortresses. Haven't received any word back, as of yet…"

"Oh….good," Keyda said, though her expression became unsure and Jaqah wondered if maybe that wasn't why the ruler had singled her out.

"Is….there anything else you needed?"

"Well…" Keyda straightened, clearing her throat. "It's just, I was wondering if you had time to talk…um…" She sighed and Jaqah raised an eyebrow. Keyda finally looked her in the eye and continued, her words coming out in a rush. "I don't actually know _much_ about binding, but I know that people are going to be upset enough as it is so the least I could do is make sure we do it _right_ but I don't even know what the right way is or if there is a right way or…"

The ruler trailed off and Jaqah's other eyebrow rose as well.

"Oh…I see. Well, um…I may not be the _best_ person to ask…." She glanced over and saw Ves walking past and waved him over. "Ves! You know about binding traditions and all that, yeah?"

The accented guard turned and came over, eyebrows furrowing.

"Vell, I know a bit…but if you really do know ze Master Healer he would know more about it…"

"What do you know, someone with _sense!"_

The guards turned in surprise and Keyda did as well, though her shock was mixed with anger and irritation as she caught sight of Phos in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get _in_?"

Tolan poked his head out from behind the ancient healer.

"Um…he said he was a friend…" he said defensively. "In fact, _you_ said he was a friend!"

"I don't recall using that term…" Keyda said icily, glaring daggers at Phos while Jaqah face palmed.

" _Tolan…."_

Ves, meanwhile, was looking at Phos in awe, his mouth hanging open as his eyes flicking between the Oni's face and the different tattoos that covered his arms.

"It's…you're…"

"He's really not that great, Ves," Keyda said dryly, folding her arms as she continued her glare. Her guard looked at her in shock.

"Are you kidding?! He is ze _Master Healer! In the flesh!"_ He turned back to Phos and bowed low. "It is an _honor…"_

The Healer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and crack a smile as he glanced from the close-shaved guard back to Keyda.

"Well…it seems respect _does_ still exist…" he muttered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here?!" she repeated impatiently.

"Same reason as all the other times I deem it necessary to come here," Phos snapped. "I'm making sure _you_ don't mess things up!"

She scowled.

"I take it you heard about the binding…but if you think I'm going to let you have _anything_ to do with it, you're…"

"You just said you wanted to do things right, girl! You know very well without me in charge of this thing it's all going to fall to pieces, just like everything else you do…"

Even Tolan was silent as the three guards listened to the two go back and forth. Jaqah finally cleared her throat.

"If you don't want him here, Keyda…"

"Don't interrupt," Phos snapped, and at the sight of his eyes flashing Jaqah's hand went to her sword. Keyda noticed the movement and put a hand to her forehead, exhaling irritatedly.

"Phos, I'm _not_ going to talk about this with you…."

"You call him Phos…" Ves pointed out, confused. "Do you not know that…"

"What's your name, boy?" Phos snapped suddenly, turning on him. Ves blinked in surprise and awe at being asked.

"Vesly," he murmured.

"Then s _hut up,_ Vesly." Phos retorted. He turned and saw that Keyda was already walking away. He scoffed.

"And where are _you_ going?!"

"Just….just _leave us alone,_ Phos!" she responded, speeding up. The Healer scowled, glaring at the ground. Ves and Tolan watched conflicting expressions flicker across the ancient Oni's face until he finally looked back up.

"I'm _sorry."_

Keyda froze. There was a tense silence in the hall, and the ruler finally turned.

"You're _sorry?_ "

Phos folded his arms, cross.

"I'm not going to say it again…"

"Sorry for _what,_ Phos?! At this point, it could be any _number_ of things…"

"We don't have time for this." Phos snapped, and she scoffed, hands on her hips.

"Why do you want to be part of the binding?" She finally asked, expression guarded. He took a moment before answering.

"Because I'm the only one who could do it justice," he answered carefully. "Bindings, as you know, are rare these days…and there is so much missing in the modern ceremonies. You want it done right, don't you?"

Keyda didn't say anything and finally sighed.

"I'll talk to Cole…see what he thinks," she finally conceded, though her tone betrayed that she still didn't love the idea. He rolled his eyes but pulled off the satchel he was carrying.

"Speaking of the Idiot…these are for him."

"Did he just call Cole…" Tolan started, but Ves elbowed him hard to shut him up. Keyda finally came over to snatch the satchel out of the Healer's hands. She opened it and her expression softened.

"His history scrolls…"

"You _do_ still have ze history scrolls!" Ves blurted. "It vas rumored they vere lost…"

"For good reason," Phos basically growled, and turned to go.

"Vait! I have so many questions…" Ves pleaded, but Phos just waved him off.

"Don't we all." He turned slightly as he left, addressing Keyda again. "Come see me after you talk to the Idiot…"

Keyda narrowed her eyes but didn't answer as the Healer finally disappeared around a corner of the hallway. Tolan scratched his head.

"Well, he seems fun."

* * *

Wu didn't say anything at the news, and as the silence stretched longer, Cole cleared his throat, uncomfortable, and Ret shifted in his silent position nearby as the ninja continued.

"I mean…we haven't really worked out the details yet…"

Wu nodded, still going about his task checking over a nearby dragon. The Elemental Master sighed.

"You think it's a bad idea."

"I think it's something that's been a long time coming," Wu argued, voice soft. "But your timing could have been a little better…"

Cole winced, leaning up against a boulder.

"Yeah…I know." He fell silent for a few moments and finally shrugged, letting out a wry chuckle. "But it's a little late to call it off now…"

"The Northern Leader was killed this week," Wu mentioned, turning to his student. Cole's expression darkened further.

"Yeah."

"It was the Master Healer…wasn't it?"

Cole was silent as he stared at the ground. Wu understood the answer in his silence and sighed, finally coming over to his student.

"A binding…the consequences of it are going to be intense…and you'll have a new role in the realm. Do you think you can handle it, Cole?"

Cole's eyebrows furrowed further and he glanced up at his sensei.

"Do you think I can't?" He asked softly, and Wu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Change is always possible…but it's rarely easy…"

"I know," Cole interjected. "Trust me, I've thought about all of this…"

"I'm sure you have." Wu murmured. He released Cole and his tone lightened as he went over to a bag near the dragon. "I'm sure you came to share the news with more than just me…" He rummaged for a moment through the bag and pulled out the strange inter-realm communication device. He turned and handed it to Cole, who accepted it with a small smile. Cole had to call a few times before Jay's garbled voice came through the device. Cole laughed.

"Hey, motor-mouth…"

 _"Hey…what do you know….a call from Cole, and it hasn't even been six months yet…"_

 _"_ Har har," Cole replied, rolling his eyes. "How are things in Ninjago? Your new place still have cockroaches?"

He couldn't help but smirk as he imagined the face that went with the indigent noise coming through the device.

" _Our home has_ never _had cockroaches….it's a fixer-upper, not a dump!"_

"I guess _you_ would know the difference, huh Jay?"

 _"Wow…insulting me twice within the first minute of conversation. Either you're in a crisis or you've got some big news…I'm sensing a little of both?"_

"Pshhhhh….hardly a crisis…" Cole countered, and nearby Wu raised an eyebrow. Cole cleared his throat. "I mean…we've hit some more bumps, but I guess I've gotten used to that. Um…" he cleared his throat again. Why was this so much harder than telling Wu? "I guess the main reason I'm calling is cuz… um….I mean…it's kind of _crazy…_ but…"

" _Oh my gosh…ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED!?"_

"No!" Cole blurted out of knee-jerk habit. He winced at himself and tried to save it. "I'm…I'm getting _bound…_ " he continued lamely.

" _WHEN?! WHAT THE HECK IS 'BOUND'?! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?"_

 _"_ It's…" Cole frowned. "It's what I want! This is where you're supposed to be _happy_ for me, Zap Trap!"

 _"I_ am _happy for you…"_ Jay said, though his tone betrayed wariness. " _Wow….it's kinda hard to breath….geez, is this what it was like when I called you? What about the Oni; I thought things were pretty bad with them still? Aren't you afraid they'll react violently? I mean that's generally how they react to most things but this probably will warrant even more of an explosion….and…I mean I'm all for you living the dream and everything but this…"_ Jay's voice suddenly trailed off, becoming quieter. "… _I guess this means you're not coming back…"_

Ret watched as Cole's expression became more unreadable.

"Yeah…well…I guess it probably does," he answered more quietly. "Look…um…I've got to get going, I just wanted to let you know…" he trailed off, thinking. "I'll call you later, when we have more details…k?"

 _"Oh…yeah, sure. I'll tell the rest of the gang….I mean, unless_ you'd _rather tell em…"_

"No, yeah, that's fine. You go ahead, I'm probably going to be kinda busy, the next little while…clearing up these bumps, you know."

 _"Right. Well, um…congrats big guy! Tell Keyda as much as well, I'm happy for you…"_

 _"_ Thanks Jay. See you." Cole said with a small smile. He hit a switch on the side of the device and the whirring stopped, the call ended. He turned to give it back to Wu, not meeting the Dragon Master's eyes. Wu smiled sadly.

"We _are_ happy for you, Cole…" he explained as he took the device. "We're just…concerned as well…"

"No, yeah, I get it." Cole said, glancing up to try to give what he hoped was a convincing smile as he fingered at his braid self-consciously. He finally exhaled and looked over at Ret.

"Probably best we head out, huh Ret?" He turned back to Wu. "Keyda still hates when we're out past dark…so, um, we better scurry…"

Retrevan didn't say anything, though he gave Wu a respectful nod and followed Cole back onto the back of his guardian. Cole gave Wu one last wave.

"See you soon."

62

Cole watched the sun sink lower in the distance and finally turned to the silent guard behind him.

"Sorry that I had to drag you along…"

Retrevan was silent a few moments longer. He finally cleared his throat.

"Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure Ret. What's up?"

"The people in your realm…the ones you left. Did they not want you to come here?"

Cole exhaled slowly, wincing.

"It's…not that they don't want me here. They just…worry."

Ret nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just…most of the Oni are under the impression that those in your realm _sent_ you here…"

"…as a spy. Don't worry…I'm aware of the rumor." Cole answered softly.

Ret sighed, feeling awkward.

"I…didn't mean it like that."

Cole's gaze flicked across the landscape below them.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?" He asked.

"Of course."

Retrevan's tone was guarded once more as Cole turned to face him again.

"I mean…I know you don't really know me much…but do you think I can do this? Do you think we can pull this whole…binding thing off?"

A few minutes passed in silence and Cole finally sighed.

"You can tell me what you think…your cousin always did."

"I…I don't really know _what_ I think," Ret finally admitted. Cole faced forward once again and let out a wry chuckle.

"Well…I guess we'll just have to see then," he said softly as the fortress rose up on the horizon. Neither said much for the rest of the trip, and when the Guardian finally touched down Cole wanted nothing more than to just go to bed.

"Goodnight, Ret…" he said, and the guard nodded respectfully before heading down a separate hallway. Cole headed to his room, thinking. He couldn't help but feel disappointed; it made sense that Wu, Jay, and even the others would worry, but he had still thought…

He paused in his walk and looked around. Stone walls…stone ceiling…this was his home from now on. A cold fortress in the middle of a desert. He had lived here for _months_ without it really bothering him…but it felt so different now. More permanent. He wouldn't be a guest living in a little closet anymore.

He leaned up against the wall, the weight of his choice finally catching up to him. He didn't regret it…but the fear was back. He put a hand to his eyes, wishing Wu had given him a better vote of confidence. And though he knew his best friend back home was excited, Jay's tone betrayed worry more than anything.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he jumped, turning. Keyda tilted her head, looking concerned.

"Hey."

"Hey," he repeated, giving her a small smile. She gave a little shrug.

"So…how'd it go? Did you…talk to them?"

"Um, yeah…I told them," he turned to face her, taking a hand. "Jay said to tell you congrats, by the way…"

She frowned as she studied his expression.

"They tried to talk you out of it," she finally guessed, and he shook his head.

"No. They're just…concerned, I think. You know, with everything that's happened, they're just afraid now's not the best time to…"

"Even Wu?" she interjected, and he dropped his gaze. She sagged a little.

"They want you to go home."

"Keyds…"

"Even if _you_ don't feel like I'm keeping you here…it's what they think. That I'm some…some crazy person that's taken their friend…"

Both Cole's hands came to rest on her shoulders as she went to turn away.

"No. I'm here because I love you, Keyds….and they _know_ that's the reason. Trust me, no one thinks you're keeping me here…"

"Not against your will…but I _am_ keeping you here, in a way." She sighed and reached up to brush his wind-swept hair out of his face. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this Cole?"

"I'm sure." He tried to pull off a relaxed smile. "Enough about my phone call…how's your day been?"

She scoffed a little, glancing away as irritation flickered across her features.

"Phos came to see me…well, _us."_

 _"_ Phos did? He came _here?"_

"Yeah. Shoulda seen him; the way he carries on you'd think he owned the place. He came to bring you your scrolls…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had them put in your room. And…" she trailed off, exhaling angrily. "He wants to conduct our binding, apparently."

Cole paused at the news and finally chuckled.

"I don't think I will ever understand that man…" he glanced at Keyda. "What'd you tell him?"

"That I'd talk to you!"

"But…you don't want him to," he interpreted, and she shrugged as she let out a huff.

"I'd rather have Wu…or someone else that I actually _trusted._ He was so insistent that _he_ had to do it…that he was the only one who would be able to pull it off or whatever. But quite frankly I'd be happy enough if I never had to see him again; I don't want him at our binding, much less conducting it…"

"How do bindings work, anyways?" Cole asked. She didn't answer and he fingered his braid. "I don't know much about them, except that they're kinda like marriages. You've been to a wedding; are they similar?"

She finally shrugged half-heartedly.

"I don't know." she finally admitted. "I…I know that binding is what happens when two people promise to stay together…I know it has ties to old Oni customs and that it's officiated by a Healer…but I've never seen one, and I don't know _anyone_ who's actually been bound…"

"Maybe it'd be better if we just did an old fashioned wedding in Ninjago?" Cole suggested, noticing she was getting worked up.

" _No…_ it has to be here, and it has to correlate with our traditions…but I've asked around and either no one really knows what they are or they don't want to tell me…"

He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know what you're going to say," she finally said, her tone a little bitter. She could feel him chuckle.

"If you're already mad about it then maybe I just won't say it…"

"No, spit it out." she muttered, and with one hand he played with her hair.

"If we really have to do it right, then it seems like Phos may be our only option…"

"You're supposed to be on _my side…"_

He pulled back. "Keyda…"

She reached up and touched his face, giving him a wry smile.

"I'm just teasing, Cole," her hand dropped as she sighed. "I know. I know he's our only choice really, and what's worse is _he_ knows it. But he could have at least waited for us to ask him, rather than barge in here demanding it."

"We still don't _have_ to have him do it…I'm sure we could track down another Healer somewhere…"

"But probably not one who knows as much as he does. Apparently, he really is some big deal. You should've seen Ves…he was falling over himself to win Phos over. But how _Ves_ knows so much about it…"

"So we're going with Phos, then?" Cole asked, and she looked back up at him.

"…Yeah. I guess we are." She frowned. "I don't suppose _you_ would be willing to go tell him…"

"Because _our_ relationship is really great right now." Cole said dryly.

"I could do it…" she conceded grudgingly. Her tone dropped low. "But I can't promise it won't end in war… _"_

He chuckled and rubbed her arms.

"Ok Keyds, I can go talk to him. I kinda wanted to check up on Hershel always…and I might as well stop by the orphan kids and read them another scroll, now that I have them. Just make a whole day of it."

She fell back into him, closing her eyes.

"Thanks." They were quiet for a few minutes and she finally spoke again. "You're friends…are they going to want to come to the binding?"

He hesitated before answering.

"Well…I mean, probably…but I don't know for sure,"

She cracked a smile.

"Just what I needed….another thing to stress Jaqah out about this whole thing." She glanced up at him. "I'll let you get to bed…you're probably tired."

"About as tired as you, if you had an afternoon with Phos." he countered with a smile. She leaned up to kiss him goodnight before they finally parted ways.

* * *

"We've received messages back."

Keyda looked up as Jaqah entered her office.

"From the other leaders?"

The guard nodded and Keyda sighed, sinking into her chair.

"What did they say?"

"They're demanding a meeting…they're on their way here as we speak." Jaqah informed. She was quiet for a moment, before pulling out another scroll. "And…we received a third letter…"

Keyda frowned.

"But we only sent out two…"

"It's from Oilen's Advisor….from the sound of it, he's taken over the Northern forces and must have heard the announcement because he's coming as well…with the demand to be acknowledged by you politically."

Keyda groaned and sank down further in her chair.

"You ever meet this advisor?"

"No."

Keyda rested her head on a fist, thinking.

"Well…I suppose he couldn't be worse than Oilen, right? And at least there isn't a power vacuum in the Northern part of the realm anymore…" she trailed off and sighed. "I really should have done something about the West…"

"From what I hear, it's gone pretty tribal there. Villages are mainly just taking care of themselves, while different elitists fight over the fortress, throwing each other in the dungeon and the like as they each make higher bets and bargains to win the support of the guard force."

Keyda dry-washed her face.

"I feel like we do so much…but then at the end of the day have I even done anything? Can I even _do_ this, Jaqah?! It's been months since Warrack's execution and I haven't spent any time or thought on the West…"

"You've had a lot of other things going on," Jaqah pointed out with a comforting smile. "You _are_ doing a good job, Keyda. You're making a real difference…and we are honored to be supporting you in doing it."

Keyda was silent as she stared at her head guard, and Jaqah became uncomfortable, dropping her gaze as she cleared her throat.

"Thanks, Jaqah…" Keyda finally said, and the guard nodded and smiled again.

"That's the full report…anything else you need? How's the…uh…binding planning going?"

Keyda sat back in her chair.

"Slowly. Cole's going to talk to Phos today…"

"I thought you weren't going to let him have anything to do with it?" the guard's expression became wary. "Did Cole talk you out of that decision?"

"We came to the decision together. If we're going to pull this whole binding thing off, we have to make it as connected to Oni culture as possible. Phos is probably our only way of doing that."

There was a knock on the door and Keyda frowned as she stood.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and Heavy Metal entered, fixing Keyda with a serious expression.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 _You should convince the old man to move closer. Then I wouldn't have to fly you here all the time._

Cole smiled at the Guardian's dry comment, patting its neck.

"Don't think he'd go for that, unfortunately…"

They landed nearby, but rather than taking off after Cole and Ret dismounted, the Guardian laid down.

"You waiting here then?"

The Guardian blinked slowly and Cole shrugged.

"Suit yourself…but just know the villagers have been a little tightly wound since the announcement…be careful…"

 _Oh no…villagers with pitchforks…however will I protect myself…_

Cole rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're getting snarkier…" he commented before heading over to Phos's tent. Ret cleared his throat.

"So…the beast…er, dragon. It speaks to you?"

"Yeah, when he's not in a bad mood." Cole pushed his way into the tent. He glanced around and spotted Phos drinking tea in his usual spot. He looked at Cole and Ret, but when no one else came in his brow furrowed.

"Where is she?"

" _She_ still hates you. You're lucky _I_ came."

Phos scoffed.

"So dramatic…"

Cole ignored the comment and came to sit in the chair across from Phos near the fireplace. Ret came to stand behind him, arms folded. Phos looked up at the bodyguard.

"Your new behemoth is so much more well behaved…"

Cole gave Phos a withering look before gesturing to the man behind him.

"This is _Retrevan…_ my new personal guard. I probably should have introduced him earlier." He turned to loudly whisper to the guard. "Don't drink _anything_ Phos offers you…"

"Now that's just rude," the Healer muttered, setting his cup down. "Did she send you to tell me that I will have no part in the binding?"

"No." Cole narrowed his eyes. "We don't really have a choice in who conducts the binding, do we?"

"No, you don't." Phos said, chuckling. He leaned forward, expression relaxing into a smile. "The sooner the better too…tomorrow, or the day after…"

Cole gave a start.

"Tomorrow?! No way, Phos…it'll be hard enough coordinating with everyone back in Ninjago, we can't do it that soon…"

"Ninjago?" Phos's expression darkened. "If they show up here there's going to be even more upheaval than there already is…."

"I know, but…" Cole's argument trailed off. Phos scratched his chin as he watched the Elemental sag a little, apparently suddenly lost in thought.

"There's upheaval anyway," Cole finally muttered. Phos studied him a few moments longer before speaking.

"You don't think you can do this."

Cole scoffed a little bitterly, still staring at the ground.

"I'm not the only one…"

Cole heard Phos stand and come closer, and he stiffened. Ret shifted behind him as Phos put a gnarled hand on the Elemental Master's shoulder. Cole finally glanced up, expression guarded.

"Don't give into doubts now. This is your destiny, boy."

Cole stared at him a few moments and finally shrugged the Healer off.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…though I must say it's a little ironic, considering that you hold me in such low esteem."

"Says who?" Phos said irritably, scratching his chin. Cole raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"You literally call me 'Idiot' every time you see me…."

"So does Keyda." Phos pointed out airily. Cole shook his head.

"And you tried to _kill_ me, multiple times…"

"Ah, but I _didn't_ kill you, did I?"

Cole didn't say anything for a minute, his expression blank.

"You're right." Cole finally said dryly. "It's a mystery that I don't trust you more."

"My point exactly."

Phos left him in the chair as he went to scour through piles of things, frowning. He finally unburied a box and pulled it out, bringing it back to his own chair.

"Is that…binding stuff?" Cole asked warily, and Phos glanced up.

"Ah, see? You're so smart…how could anyone think otherwise?"

Cole couldn't really read the neutral tone the healer was using, but knowing what he did about the old Oni he felt like it was safe to assume it was an insult. He watched carefully as Phos opened the box and pulled out what looked like a braided cord.

"What's that?"

Phos's eyes twinkled.

"Part of the ceremony," he said cryptically, placing it on the arm of the chair. He pulled out the other things in the box—mainly crystals of different hues, and nodded to himself.

"Still all here…" he muttered. Cole leaned forward in his chair.

"Are…you actually going to tell us what all of that is for?"

"You'll find out soon enough. So…tomorrow…"

" _Not_ tomorrow. Honestly, Phos….the earliest we could swing is next week…" he felt a sudden twist of anxiety—that was so _close._ "But even then…"

"What's the point of waiting?" Phos asked, clearly irritated. He replaced the crystals and cord in the box.

"What's the point in rushing it? People hate me enough as it is…"

"That's not going to change by delaying it," Phos pointed out, turning to place the box on the table next to him. "The sooner the Oni are forced to respect you, the sooner they will."

Cole's expression crumpled a little.

"Not really sure if I'm comfortable with the idea of people being _forced_ to respect me…"

"It's how Oni work, boy." Phos replied softly. Cole exhaled loudly before standing.

"Where's Hersh?"

"In the back…resting," Phos answered, and he narrowed his eyes as Cole headed to the back flap, moving it so he could look through. Sure enough, the teen was fast asleep on his mat.

"What…didn't believe me?" the Healer asked dryly, coming up next to him. Cole didn't answer for a few moments, studying the long-haired teen.

"How's he doing?" he finally asked, and Phos scratched his chin.

"His exercises continue to wear him out…but he's getting stronger."

"What kind of exercises?" Cole asked, but Phos had already walked away, returning to his kettle to pour a cup of tea. He looked up at Ret and gestured to the kettle.

"You sure I can't get you a cup?" he asked, eyebrow raised, and Ret just shook his head. Phos glanced over at Cole. "This one doesn't talk much…"

"Leave him alone, Phos," Cole chastised. They heard a yipping sound and a few seconds later Nip and Syn burst into the tent.

"I think the villagers are _finally_ understanding that Nip isn't…"

The girl trailed off as she caught sight of the hulking figure in her doorway, fear replacing the excitement in her expression. Cole caught the change and glanced over at Ret, the realization hitting. He knelt down near Syn, though it only encouraged Nip to jump up on him, sniffing his hair—especially around the braid.

"Hey, Syn. This is Retrevan…my new guard." Cole explained, ignoring the sniffer. Syn glanced back over at the tall Oni with a stony expression.

"He looks like your old one…" she finally admitted softly, and Cole shook his head.

"Ret is nice…I promise…"

She looked down, swallowing.

"Um…I should probably go get some water…"

She disappeared back out the flap, and Nip whined, finally dropping so she could chase after her owner. Cole sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing and turning to Ret.

"Sorry…it's just…you _do_ look a lot like Dorhn. And when he came to get me on the solstice, he…" Cole trailed off. He still didn't really know what the relationship between Dorhn and Ret had been like. "He targeted Syn to make a point," He finally explained.

"Last thing the fool ever did." Phos added softly from his chair. Ret glanced at the Healer, his expression contorting. The Healer either didn't notice or didn't care, and he looked at Cole.

"Sit back down, boy. We've got a binding to plan."

63

"Did you come to talk me out of it?" Keyda asked warily. Heavy Metal was seated across from her, and Jaqah had left them alone. The old Captain of the Guard gave her a ghost of a smile.

"I know you well enough to know you don't easily talk out of things…"

"But you don't think the binding is a good idea," Keyda guessed. He sighed.

"I don't want to see you killed, Keyda…Adalaide is still out there, and after these announcements…" he hesitated. "She'd have the support of the whole realm at this point, if she wanted it."

Keyda didn't say anything for a few minutes, and she finally sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"Everyone's skirting around telling me that they think I'm crazy…I _know_ that you don't agree with this…that the head five don't…and apparently even Wu is concerned." She shook her head, irritated. "But the thing is, there's no point in being a leader if I can't make changes that _better_ the realm…"

"I understand. I… just don't want to see you throw away everything by going too deep too fast…"

"I get that people are going to be angry…well, _are_ angry. The other leaders are on their way here now." She groaned, putting a hand to her eyes. "I'm sure I'm going to get quite the earful from them…ancients, I wish I had more _allies…"_

Heavy Metal was silent and she finally looked back up at him.

"What have you been up to recently?" she asked tiredly, and the scarred Oni gave a shrug.

"Trying to stay busy. Training Jaqah as the new Captain of the Guard, overseeing the new gardening initiative you started for the traitor dragon masters, that sort of thing. Seems like there's not much need of me here anymore…"

"Not true." Keyda argued, and he just raised an eyebrow. She brushed crumbs from lunch off her desk. "I'm sure we'll find something to keep you busy…"

The thought struck and Keyda looked up suddenly. Heavy Metal regarded her warily.

"What?"

"I think I have _just_ the thing…"

* * *

"Seems like a simple enough ceremony," Cole admitted. Phos shrugged.

"Oni traditions are not known to be frivolous. Hence why we could do it as early as…"

"Next week," Cole finished. "So…any special clothes…or anything?"

Phos frowned.

"The ceremonial scarves that Keyda wears will be enough to emphasize her status as the ruler…I would wager you have one?"

Cole nodded and Phos made a 'well-there-you-go' gesture.

"And she'll need her circlet…and they'll have to dig up an armband up for you…"

"An armband? What do you mean?"

Phos raised an eyebrow.

"Armbands are symbolic of power. Village leaders wear arm-bands made of decorated leather…fortress leaders wear bands of silver. The realm leader wears the circlet."

Cole groaned, resting his head on his hand.

"So much for simple traditions…"

"I would argue they're far simpler than _your_ traditions!" Phos snapped and Cole fiddled with his braid. Phos narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to slap the ninja's hand away from his hair.

"I told you to _stop that._ "

"What would my armband look like?"

Phos thought about it for a moment.

"Silver, for sure…and probably with an Oni stone…in fact…"

Cole frowned as Phos stood and went into the back. A few moments later he returned with a dark purple stone, one that looked similar to the one in Keyda's circlet.

"That's an Oni stone?"

"Very rare," Phos murmured. He handed it to Cole and the ninja's frown deepened as he noticed the dark spot in the center of it.

"Keep it safe," the Healer advised, and Cole glanced up, confused.

"Thank you?"

Phos scoffed as he retook his seat.

"You ought to work on your grateful tone… now, there are some _private_ things we need to discuss."

He made a point of looking up at Ret, who frowned. Cole shifted in his seat, confused.

"Um…what kind of things?"

Phos was silent and Cole finally sighed and looked up to give Ret a nod. The guard didn't lose his wary look.

"If you need me…just give a shout," he directed, and Cole gave him a smile.

"Will do, Ret. Thanks."

The guard disappeared out of the tent flap and Cole turned to look at Phos, his own expression guarded.

"What was that about…"

"There are some things I don't wish to discuss with others." the Healer snapped, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Like what?" Cole asked softly, leaning forward. Phos hesitated, sipping his tea slowly.

"Tell me…how do you Elemental Masters generally gain your power?"

"Um…" Cole blinked in surprise. "Well…I guess it depends. If the elemental master has kids, it passes that way I guess…or it can be transferred from…"

"Has it occurred to you that you're in danger of that very thing?"

Cole frowned.

"Danger? What do you mean?"

Phos sighed and gave him a meaningful look. Cole reddened slightly.

"You mean….if Keyda and I end up having kids, then one of them could inherit my power. But why would that be…" he trailed off suddenly, realizing what Phos meant. He swallowed, his tone quieter. "The Alchemist would target them."

"Indeed." Phos set his cup down while Cole ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"But can't you just do the same spell on them…to protect them?"

"It would have to be done during the winter solstice…and we saw how well _that_ turned out last time. Too risky to do it while she could come into the realm." Phos said dryly.

"We're planning on always being out of the realm during the solstice, so she wouldn't be able to reach us anyways, right?"

Phos shrugged.

"In theory she can only leave during the solstice…but given how determined she is I wouldn't leave everything up to chance...hence why I deemed it necessary to do the spell on _you._ "

Cole bit his lip, filled with worry for a situation he had never even _thought_ about before now.

"Can't you just come to Ninjago and do the spell there?"

"No."

Cole sighed. "Because solstices work different there?"

"In part…but mainly because I cannot leave this realm."

"You can't? But…you can transport…"

"Not out of the realm." Phos scratched his chin. "There are some races so deeply tied with this world that we cannot leave it."

Cole stared blankly at the Healer.

"Is…that why you can't die?"

"Why I can't be _killed._ " Phos corrected dryly. "And that's part of it. But this is not something you need to know about. We were discussing your own future problems."

"You realize that every time I come to see you, I leave with like fifty more questions…"

"That's _your_ problem," Phos snapped, leaning forward as Cole looked down at his hands, thinking. The ninja finally glanced back up.

"Do you have any ideas for protecting my possible future kids, or did you just want to give me more reasons to stress out?"

Phos smirked.

"I may have a solution…"

Cole took in the smirk and frowned.

"What _kind_ of solution?"

* * *

Retrevan sighed heavily as he paused outside in the sunshine. He heard a rumble and glanced over to see the dragon giving him a judgmental expression. He shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? He told me to leave," he argued, and he dragon huffed, laying its head back down on its forearms. Ret shook his head, partly at the dragon and partly at himself for trying to talk with the beast. He scanned the area as he waited. The Healer's tent was on the outskirts of the village, quite a few yards away from the other tents. He was surprised that there weren't more villagers trafficking out to the well that was positioned relatively close to the rune-covered home. The Dragon probably helped dissuade them, he mused.

He heard a sudden crash and turned towards the well. The small child from before was on her stomach next to two large, freshly-emptied buckets. He hesitated a moment, and finally made his way over to the soaked girl.

She glanced up, her expression immediately becoming a mask of fear and determination. The sniffer next to her must have picked up on her emotion because it began growling, the fur near its ruff sticking up threateningly. He knelt slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She didn't maintain eye contact as she pushed herself up out of the freshly made mud, hands shaking slightly as she reached for the buckets. He reached out and beat her to one of them.

"Let me help you."

She froze and swallowed hard, probably too afraid of him to deny his offer. She finally nodded and he rose and followed her to the well. They worked in silence for a few minutes, and he helped her pull the first bucket out of the well.

"I was hoping you could tell me something," Retrevan finally asked, and she risked a darting glance in his direction.

"What?"

He handed her the first bucket before tying the rope on the handle of the second one.

"The night of the solstice…you were here, when..." he hesitated, wondering if he should even ask. He finally clenched his jaw and went for it. "Could you tell me what happened that night?"

She was silent as she watched the second bucket disappear down into the dark.

"Why?"

"Because I've been wondering what happened that night for quite a few weeks now," Retrevan admitted softly as they heard the bucket splash down. He began heaving the bucket back up to the surface of the well. The girl didn't say anything, though he noticed her looking at him, studying his face for a few minutes.

"I…I can tell you a little," she finally said, and he looked at her as he pulled the second bucket out of the well.

"Thank you."

* * *

"You want to seal the elemental power in me? Is that even possible?"

Phos's expression became unreadable.

"There is a lot possible, where powers are involved."

Cole frowned, feeling squeamish.

"Is…is it like and Elemental Block?"

"No…you would still be able to use your element powers. The seal would only keep them from being passed on naturally."

"How do you even know how to do that?" Cole asked, his tone becoming suspicious. "Have you done it before?"

Phos fell silent. After a few moments he looked up at Cole and finally gave him a serious look.

"You are familiar of my distaste with what the realm has become…"

"Um…yeah, I guess…" Cole admitted, not sure where Phos was going with this.

"The purge…slavery…the alchemist's actions…" Phos trailed off, shaking his head. "Affection, as necessary as it was, was being targeted and the Oni race was facing serious consequences for that. The other Healers and I had to do _something_ …"

"What are you talking about?"

Phos looked back up at him.

"Let's just say, I do have experience putting seals on power."

Cole was silent for a minute, processing.

"The Apathy blocks…"

"Were only supposed to last a generation or two…just enough for the senseless murder and enslavement to cease. But as more Oni were born from parents whose own emotional cores were blocked…." Phos sighed, and Cole saw a glimmer of regret. "What was meant to hide emotional "weakness" from those who would abuse it became strong blocks that affected power cores. As the generations continued the apathy blocks became stronger, and the barbaric nature of the new regimes caused hope to all but disappear."

"You're the reason the Oni lost their power…" Cole realized, and Phos glared at him.

"No…Virgil and his idiotic purge are the reason that those with emotion were killed or enslaved. The Healing guild is merely responsible for taking protective measures to keep the Oni from extinction. And furthermore…" he added bitterly. "It wasn't my idea."

Cole continued to stare at the Oni Healer, and Phos finally stood gruffly.

"The point is…your best chance at protecting the elemental power is by allowing me to seal it within you."

"The elemental power? Don't you mean protecting my future _kids?"_

 _"_ Them too, I suppose," Phos said in an almost bored tone. "Anyways, are you ready?"

"You want to do it _now?"_

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to put off till tomorrow what could be done today?"

Cole's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Is there some kind of manual for how to be a cryptic old guy with pithy wisdom?"

Phos rolled his eyes and gestured to the table, but Cole's skin crawled with goosebumps and he shook his head.

"No…I'm not letting you do anything to me today…if ever. I need to talk to Keyda about it first…"

"She'll never let you." Phos argued. "She doesn't really _trust_ me much at the moment…"

"For good reason!" Cole pointed out. "And I'm not really sure _I_ trust you much either!"

"You know that if it wasn't important, I wouldn't have brought it up," Phos responded. "And I wouldn't have told you about the healers' involvement in apathy blocks if I didn't trust _you._ Your seal needs to be completed sooner rather than later…"

"Don't you need like a solstice or something, anyways?" Cole asked, but Phos shook his head.

"Too far away. It would make the seal stronger, yes, but we will have to do without the timing. No use being a coward about it…it won't take long at all…"

Cole didn't make a move to stand, still regarding Phos with a wary expression.

"If it's so easy I'm surprised you haven't just knocked me out and done it already…"

Phos clenched his fists.

"Trust me, I'm doing everything in my power to _resist the urge…_. after all, you really didn't respond well the last time I did that."

Cole rested his head in his hands, dry-washing his face. He really was _not_ in the mood for Phos to mess around with his elemental power…but he grudgingly had to admit that the Healer had a point. Kinda. As far as he knew, he wouldn't have any control of when or to who his elemental power went to…and it made sense that _if_ he and Keyda ever had kids…in the distant future…then one of them could become a new target for the Alchemist. He felt sick just thinking about it. Plus, deep down he had to admit that the thought of losing his elemental power—even if it was to his own children someday—made him feel hollow. He had a flashback to the scene his guardian had shown him about the past; Midas had given him the power because the element had more or less forced him to.

"So the elemental power would never pass on to anybody?" Cole asked. "I feel like that's probably not…technically right…"

"You would have to give it up eventually." Phos acknowledged. "But the seal will keep it from passing naturally."

Cole nodded, silent.

"Do you think it's possible to defeat her someday?" he finally asked, and Phos's expression contorted, but he didn't answer as he walked over to the table. He turned and folded his arms, waiting for Cole to make up his mind. The Elemental Master finally stood, sighing heavily.

"Does it hurt?"


	23. Head Guard Backstories

Guard Backstories

 _Jaqah_

"The fortress? And why would you be going there?"

Jaqah sighed, head in her hand. She hadn't expected her father to understand, but she didn't really care whether he gave his permission or not. She was well of age to strike out on her own anyways.

"I've got the initiation trials…"

"Initiation to _what?"_ The grey-haired Oni narrowed his eyes at her. She smoothed her tunic, careful with her wording.

"It's a great _honor_ to be selected to initiate for the role of dragon master…"

"Dragon master? You're going to go _compete_ so you can work for the Baron?"

"Yes."

The Village Leader shook his head, disgusted.

"wouldn't have taken you to be one to follow the herd…" he grumbled as he continued winding the machine in front of him. Thin, strong rope came out of one end and he paused a moment to test the strength.

"You think it's a step down," Jaqah guessed dryly, and her father scoffed.

"I _know_ it is…you're supposed to take my place as village leader…you wanna give that up to go let the Baron order you to kill yourself?"

"Dragon Masters make a _difference_ in the realm…"

"A dragon'll kill you no matter what title you have. You never did respect the responsibility that comes with running a village…"

Jaqah stifled a groan, making sure her expression and tone stayed even.

"I mean….I get that it's important for _this village…_ but I want to have more influence in the realm than bossing around a bunch of central province farmers…"

"Watch your tongue!" Her father snapped, and Jaqah's fists clenched as she dropped her gaze. Her father was angry now, the rope machine whirring faster as his winding picked up speed.

"You've always been a disgraceful wench…so sure, go ahead and go work for the Baron. _He's_ not gonna accept your attitude…you just try to talk to him the way you talk to me." Rope poured out the open end of the machine. "The punishment will be a lot worse than a missed meal, I'll tell you that…"

"I'm going. I wasn't asking your permission; I just figured I'd let you know," Jaqah responded coldly. She stood and shouldered her bag, heading for the door of the large tent.

"What…now?" The machine came to a stop.

"Yes. Goodbye." She was ready, but for some strange reason she hesitated at the door and finally turned to glance back at her father. He was wearing a dry expression and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't blame _me_ when you're little fantasy comes crashing down," he finally muttered, and she frowned as her resolution hardened again. She pushed her way out the door and into the sunlight, headed towards her new life.

* * *

Jaqah collapsed in the armory, too tired to even stay standing as she removed her armor.

War was supposed to be… she sighed. She didn't exactly know _what_ she was expecting war to be like…but certainly not like that. She yanked off the dented metal helmet, wincing. There was a good sized indent in it where the dragon's tail had hit it. She stared at her reflection in the sooty, scarred metal.

She hated that her father had been right. As bad as her villagers had been, the Baron's army was ten times worse as far as blind following went. And even after everything, they had only taken out _two_ dragons today. How was that making any kind of difference? How would they ever win the war at this rate?

Someone came and plopped down next to her and she glanced over. The dragon master glanced at her helmet and gave a low whistle.

"Good sized dent on that one…" he commented and she sighed, not feeling like talking. The rest of the group was reveling in their victory, cursing dragons and placing bets on who would be bestowed with the trophy horns.

"I'll get it out," she said defensively, and he raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"No doubt…" he trailed off, scrutinizing her closer. "You're one of the new initiates, yeah? So this was your first battle…" he took in her glower and a small smile spread across his face. "Not exactly what you expected, huh?"

She felt a jolt of panic; what was she thinking, being so surly after a victorious battle? She cursed herself for drawing attention to herself. That was definitely _not_ ideal in this army.

"Just a headache. From the hit, you know," she replied quickly, gesturing to the helmet dent before pushing herself to her feet. "But no, the battle…it was…"

She trailed off, not even sure what lie to tell. To her surprise, the man nodded as if he understood. He leaned in, voice low. "Dragon Master….kind of a disappointing role in the end, eh?"

She flushed, and shoved him away. No doubt the Baron had tasked him with weeding out the weak…and she wasn't about to give in.

"Speak for yourself," she growled. "What's your name anyways?"

He didn't seem bothered by her defensiveness, giving her a smile.

"Peder."

He stared at her expectedly and she finally sighed. She had really muddled it up on this one…not only did the spy know she was less than ecstatic about dragon mastering, he was going to know her name too. She thought about giving him a fake one, but for all she knew he already knew what it was and this was just another part of the test.

"I'm Jaqah. Stay outta my way."

His grin broadened.

"If you say so…but I think we may have a lot in common, you and I. If you ever wanna talk about it…"

She glowered at him and shoved past in order to get out of the armory. With any luck, she'd never see the fool again.

* * *

"Did he make it?"

Jaqah leaned forward as Peder leaned out the window, straining to hear what the Baron was saying. A moment later applause broke out, and Peder grinned.

"He made it alright." He squinted to get a better look. "Is he yawning? He is…" he laughed and shook his head in mock horror. "Trust Tolan to _yawn_ while the Baron is bestowing dragon masterhood on him. What a munch…."

Jaqah didn't join in the laughter, her expression becoming concerned.

"Do you think the Baron will be angry? You know him…any sign of disrespect…"

"Nah, he's already moved on." Peder said, keeping a look out the window. "Besides, he was impressed with Tolan's skill. Do you realize my brother is the _youngest_ person to achieve the rank of dragon master? He could probably get away with _murder…._ " he glanced over at Jaqah and raised an eyebrow. "Which is just as well…you know how the kid is."

She finally cracked a smile, thinking about the lanky teen's affinity to share whatever came to mind.

"Do you think he'll be in our regiment?"

Peder shrugged. The assembly outside was disappearing now, and he finally hopped down from his perch.

"Dunno. Heavy Metal's been doing all kinds of readjusting." He paused, looking lost in thought for a moment. "I think something big's about to go down, Jaqah. I mean, you've felt it over the last few months too, right? Things are gonna be changing…"

She laughed, finally standing.

"Let's hope for the _better_ ," she commented. "Now let's hurry and get back to where we're _supposed_ to be before someone finds out we skipped out on our rounds to watch your brother insult the Baron."

* * *

"Do you think that golden boy was lying?"

Peder glanced over at where Jaqah was changing the bandage around her upper arm. He used a stick to push the logs in the fire over before coming to sit next to her.

"I don't know. A union with the dragons? It seems insane…"

"One way to finally stop this stupid war, though," she muttered, and he shrugged, acknowledging the truth in the statement.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all in favor for the war to be over, but is there really _honor_ in just giving up?"

"I don't know if a union would really be _giving up_ ," Jaqah mused. Peder thought for a few more minutes.

"It would if it meant that we would be under the Dragons. I mean, if we let this Dragon Master guy take control of the Oni too, I feel like it wouldn't take much for us to be working for the Dragons themselves, you know?" He tossed another stick into the fire. "But that girl that was with him…"

"Keyda," Jaqah supplied, and he nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, a few days ago she was….what? A slave? And now she's more powerful than the Baron ever was…" he chuckled. "Now if that isn't inspiring…."

"But she's _with_ the Dragon Master," Jaqah argued. "What's the difference between trusting him and trusting her?"

"She's actually an Oni, for one," Peder pointed out. "And…well she's got something going right, if she's unlocked all that power."

"Hey, Peder…"

They looked up as Tolan came running over.

"Heavy Metal's calling for a vote…."

Peder nodded and stood as his brother continued.

"Is it just me, or is it really weird to see him without the mask? Didn't even recognize him…though his face is hardly worth looking at. I know why he wore the mask, if you know what I mean…"

"Shut up, Tolan," Peder chastised good naturedly. "We're coming.

* * *

"Unified or not, we are a people who will be triumphant, not subjected. But it also means that we will give up our attempts at subjecting the Dragons. There is no going back."

Jaqah listened as Keyda addressed the crowd, and she couldn't help but feel that they had made the right decision after all. She turned to say as much to Peder, but he was staring at the new Oni ruler, eyes wide with awe. He seemed to feel her staring at him and glanced over, giving her a broad grin.

"Now _that_ is a future I can get behind," he said, and Jaqah just rolled her eyes.

"Thought you weren't so sure about this union thing…"

"I wasn't. But we aren't gonna be under the Dragon Master….and I can't help feeling like we're on the brink of making changes, Jaq…making a _real_ difference in the realm, like we've wanted."

She smiled and turned back to the woman at the front of the crowd.

"No going back…" she repeated softly. Keyda pounded a fist into the air. Peder, Jaqah, Tolan, and the others standing around them let out a shout as they too threw up a fist in support.

 _Retrevan_

 _"The tunnel's collapsing!"_

The large Oni turned at the cry, his face marred with dirt and soot. Miners rushed past him, trying to escape the approaching rumbling. Ret turned with them, leaving the cart of metal ore behind as he turned to escape.

Dust shot past him, and he coughed as he struggled to reach the elevator.

"You aren't gonna fit, big guy!" One of the other's argued, and he hesitated. But then, as soon as it had started, the rumbling stopped. The mining slaves on the elevator paused mid-yank on the pully rope that was raising them from the dark tunnels.

"Must have collapsed in on itself…"one of the slaves muttered, while another coughed.

"I ain't staying here regardless!" he hissed, going to pull on the rope again. He and the other cried out in confusion as they found the pulley rope locked in place; the elevator wouldn't budge.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A patronizing voice echoed down to them, and the slaves looked up in anger and wariness.

"The tunnel's collapsing!" One yelled up, and they could hear the Warden scoffing.

"But by the sound of it, it _stopped_ collapsing." he pointed out. The slaves on the elevator cried out as the rickety metal structure suddenly fell back down to the earth. Ret took a step back as dust shot out towards him, and he glared up the shaft.

"It isn't safe!" he called up, and the Warden laughed.

"You're _slaves_ ; your job isn't to be _safe…_ it's to mine enough metal to keep us in the war. If the tunnel's collapsed, then you lot are staying down there till you've scoured every ounce of metal from the rubble."

Retrevan glanced around at the fearful and angry faces around him.

"You'll be risking losing us _and_ the metal if you don't pull us up," he warned, but the Warden had already moved on. The large slave let out a sigh and turned back towards the cart full of earth-covered hunks.

"C'mon." he muttered to those around him. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Retrevan scrubbed the dirt and soot off, but there was only so much he could do. He finally gave up, regarding his grey-streaked skin with a sigh. Another few miners jostled him as they reached for the dirty rags, and he left his own as he headed back to the small tent. He pushed the flap open, hoping to have a few moments to himself before everyone else got there. He glanced up and froze in shock as he caught sight of the large dragon master standing in the center of the tent. The Oni looked up from the scroll he was reading, glancing over at Ret. A smile cracked across his face.

"There you are. I heard they shipped you off to the mines…"

"Dohrn." Retrevan shook off his shock and came into the tent. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously." The large dragon master was a head taller than Ret, who was considered large himself. Dorhn walked over to get a better look at him, putting a hand on the younger Oni's shoulder. "Not even happy to see me, cousin?"

Retrevan's expression continued to be guarded.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Dorhn let out a wry chuckle, shaking his head.

"Always were one to get straight to the point, eh Ret? The thing is, we're recruiting back at the fortress. Big changes are coming, and we need all the help we can get."

"We?"

"The Baron. He's preparing for war, and he needs dragon masters he can count on. People like _you,_ Retrevan."

The younger Oni's expression didn't change as he looked at his cousin, trying to process the news.

"You want me….you want me to go to the fortress and become a dragon master?"

"Exactly." Dorhn released his shoulder as he pulled out a small bag of coins. "Heavy Metal provided me with more than enough to buy you off this shifty Warden…"

"You're serious." For the first time in years, Ret felt a spark of hope. "I'm…I'm going to be…"

"Free." Dorhn said, wrapping a brotherly arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Free to be of service, anyways. Things are gonna be changing for the better, Retrevan…the Baron's on the brink of something great. Can't really talk to you about it…but just know the Baron has a way to put us Oni back on top." He gave Ret a push towards the tent entrance. "So let's get you outta here already."

* * *

Retrevan walked into the cafeteria and couldn't help but pause as he looked around at the other dragon masters. He felt self-conscious; it didn't help that they still hadn't gotten him a uniform that fit correctly. He headed towards an empty table.

"Hey, big guy!"

He turned instinctively; he was used to be called that, at least. He noticed a lanky man with bright eyes waving him over. The woman seated next to him looked a little confused, and Retrevan began to slowly make his way over. A hand came down on his shoulder rather suddenly.

"There you are, Ret."

He glanced over at Dorhn, who was wearing his usual serious expression.

"Been looking for you…how about a training session?"

"I…haven't eaten anything yet, Dorhn…"

"There'll be food later. It's not like slavery; we don't have to compete to eat." He guided Ret back towards the door, his voice becoming quieter. "Besides…I can't have you seated among the _weak…_ I'd hate for you to sink to their level…"

Retrevan couldn't help but glance back over at the pair at the table. They were talking now, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had never come over.

"What do you mean?"

Dorhn chuckled darkly.

"You've got a lot to learn, cuz. Not all dragon masters were created equal, so to speak…"

* * *

Retrevan swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. Around him Oni jeered and laughed, but he didn't understand the appeal. He glanced over at his cousin, who was watching the display with an irritated expression. Ret felt a little relieved; he was glad he wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying the fight.

"That outsider doesn't stand a chance!" One of the dragon masters jeered, turning to Ret for affirmation. Ret just gave a single nod, watching as the outsider in black went flying across the arena. He winced internally; the blue one had landed a good hit.

"Waste of power, if you ask me," Dorhn muttered, and Ret turned back to his cousin, eyebrow raised in a question. Dorhn shifted as he continued.

"The Baron's controlling these outsiders…and they obviously have a lot of power. Why is he wasting time and effort for this battle when we could be making headway against the dragons already?"

Ret shrugged.

"He enjoys the entertainment…maybe…" he mused, watching closely as the outsiders were powering up for another attack. There was a sudden flurry of movement and Ret leaned forward with the others around him as they watched someone come flying out of the Baron's office window.

"What…." Dorhn started, leaning forward as well.

Ret blinked in surprise as the Baron's scepter smashed, and he stood without thinking.

"Sit down," Dorhn commanded. "The Baron hasn't ordered us to get involved…"

Retrevan dropped, and they watched in sudden silence. Even Dorhn gave a gasp, though, as purple aura exploded out around the girl.

"By the ancients…" the large dragon master muttered.

"What's going on?" Ret asked as everyone stood. Dorhn didn't even glance over, muttering to himself.

"This changes everything."

* * *

Something stirred in Retrevan as he listened to Keyda's speech. He heard a scoff next to him and turned to see Dorhn sitting with his arms folded. Nearby Heavy Metal stood with an unreadable expression.

"You sure about this girl?" Dorhn asked softly and Heavy Metal stroked his chin.

"She's more resilient that she appears," the scarred man replied. "Out of all our options, this is definitely the best one."

"Then maybe we should be looking for better options," Dorhn muttered, and Heavy Metal shifted next to him.

"She's got power of her own; the Baron never had that," Ret pointed out. Dorhn shrugged in response.

"I suppose at this point all we can do is wait and see what happens."

* * *

"She's a fool."

Retrevan glanced up at the dragon masters venting on the other side of the armory.

"I thought we'd be headed to a better realm, but she's just rolling over and letting the Golden 'Dragon Master' make all the decisions." The other guard agreed. Ret frowned, trying to think whether he should say anything. Keyda had only been in charge a few weeks…how could anybody judge her as quickly as that?

"She's been in power a few _weeks_ , for ancient's sakes. Where's your faith?"

Ret turned to see that a new guard had joined the conversation. He was a lanky fellow…Ret had seen him around. Couldn't remember his name though...

"My faith is in the Oni _nation,_ Peder…not just one leader..."

"A leader who's making changes!" The lanky guard argued back. "She's doing better than people are giving her credit for…"

The other two scoffed and waved him off, leaving the armory. The one called Peder shrugged and looked over, catching Ret staring at him.

"Hey big guy!"

Ret glanced away, embarrassed, as he pulled the rest of his armor off. Peder came over, studying him.

"I 'spose that's rude…you got a name. Mine's Peder."

The lanky fellow held out his hand and Ret glanced over again.

"Retrevan," he said, accepting the handshake.

"Mouthful. Mind if I just call you Ret?"

Ret shook his head and Peder gestured to the armor he was putting away.

"Been out on enforcing duty, eh? How'd it go?"

Ret shrugged.

"Same as always; angry villagers that didn't want to give up their dragons…"

Peder nodded his understanding.

"Bit of a transition we're in now, huh?" He studied Retrevan carefully. "So, what do _you_ think about our new leader, Ret?"

Retrevan frowned as he placed the last bit of gear in its place. After he didn't answer Peder smirked.

"Not used to having an opinion….or just not used to being allowed to share it?"

The burly guard chuckled at that and finally turned back to face Peder.

"She's doing alright, as far as I can tell. I don't know much about leading or leadership…" Ret trailed off, memories of his time in a tunnel shaft mine cropping up. "But she seems…I dunno…easier to support." He gave Peder a sideways glance. "You know?"

Peder's grin widened.

"Do I ever."

The dinner bell rang and they both glanced towards the door. Peder gestured with his head.

"C'mon, everyone knows they bring out the best trays to the early birds."

* * *

"Heavy Metal says you haven't been training much, Ret."

Retrevan shrugged as he worked on sharpening his sword. Dorhn shook his head.

"Those guards you've been hanging around…they're idealists, Retrevan. _Dreams_ aren't going to return this nation to its former glory."

The younger guard didn't answer as he continued his task. He finally glanced up at Dorhn.

"What do you think of Keyda?"

Dorhn raised an eyebrow and Ret finally finished the sword, placing it to the side so he could turn and face his cousin straight on.

"She's the ruler…and thus warrants our respect."

"Because of her title," Ret clarified, and Dorhn shrugged.

"The Hierarchy works. If we can't trust the system, what can we trust?" The taller guard picked up his own sword and gestured to the door to the training field. "C'mon, I'll hold you accountable for lost time…"

"Sorry, I already agreed to another night shift." Ret stood to go as Dorhn scoffed.

"With Peder and the rest, no doubt." He stepped in front of Ret, forcing him to stop. The smaller Oni met his eye, waiting.

"I didn't fish you from a mine so you could become some idle dreamer, Retrevan." Dorhn warned. "I brought you here to train you to be a _doer_. Someone who acts, making decisions that benefit the Oni as a nation."

"I am acting…or at least, I'm guarding a person who is. And she _is_ benefitting the Oni as a nation."

Dorhn shook his head.

"What...by going soft? Ruler or not, she's disrespected the other leaders on numerous accounts and has been making a point to help those least deserving of it…"

"The Oni Nation is made up by more than just the elite." Retrevan snapped, and Dorhn fell silent. The younger guard sighed as he glanced away, and Dorhn shook his head, as if disappointed.

"I don't like this new you, Ret…"

"Because you'd rather I become another _you,_ " Retrevan argued softly, pushing past the larger Oni and out of the barracks.

* * *

"Assassination…and it almost worked, too."

Jaqah's head was in her hand, the mood at the dining table heavy.

"Well, her opinions aren't really that popular. Bound to happen sooner or later…" Tolan remarked, picking at a loaf. His brother slugged him nearby.

"You're hopeless Tolan, you know that? Thing is, I don't get why her personal guard wasn't on duty…"

"Five guards were given the wrong schedule….still not sure how," Omar interjected. He ran a hand through his curly mop. "They're saying Warrack hired the assassins…."

"Execution bells…." Tolan muttered, his voice echoing in the cup he was drinking out of. Peder glanced at Ret.

"Your cousin's pretty tight with Heavy Metal, yeah? Does he have any idea what happened?"

Retrevan shrugged.

"Never see him much. He's got his hands full, following the outsider around…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," Omar said. "How's he finding it?"

Ret shrugged again.

"Dunno. Like I said, I never see him."

"What do you think about the assassination, though? It could be just a one-time thing…but with these things you never know if there's some bigger conspiracy behind it." Peder pressed. Ret leaned forward.

"Like what?"

"If you ask me, it's sour grapes. Warrack was keying for the Baron's position—everyone knew it. He was livid when Keyda came out of the woodwork. I'd bet he's been planning this from the start." Jaqah interjected. She slugged Peder for good measure. "Stop making _everything_ more dramatic than it is…"

"All I'm saying is that we best be on the lookout. An execution may stop further attempts…or it may just inspire someone to succeed where Warrack failed."

Everyone fell silent at Peder's words, lost in thought.

* * *

"Hey, Dorhn!"

The large Oni froze as Ret jogged to catch up to him.

"It's been awhile."

"Ello, Ret." Dorhn's tone was stony and guarded, and Retrevan couldn't help but frown.

"How are things? I heard you're still following the Outsider around…"

"Not for much longer." Dorhn muttered, and Retrevan's frown deepened.

"Heavy Metal's replacing you?"

"Something like that." Dorhn turned to go and Ret reached out to grab his arm.

"You doing ok, Dorhn?"

The larger guard turned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fantastic," he said dryly. "How's life in dreamland?"

Retrevan sighed.

"I don't understand you, Dorhn… _you're_ always saying that you want this realm to change for the better…to obtain its former glory and all that. So why am _I_ the dreamer?..."

"Because you're supporting a regime that only _fantasizes_ about doing that…rather than actually _doing it."_

"What are you talking about? I'm supporting the same regime as you!"

Dorhn's expression became even more guarded and Ret shook his head.

"Something's up with you, cousin…"

"I'm the same as I always have been," Dorhn argued, his face relaxing into a smile. "We're all doing our part to bring about the strongest nation. I suppose I'm just eager for changes to be made more quickly." He turned to continue down the hall, and Ret began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Ret!"

The Guard turned to see Dorhn looking at him with a conflicted expression.

"Yeah?"

After a few moments Dorhn's expression hardened once again.

"Nevermind. See you around."

Ret watched as his cousin disappeared into the shadows of the hallway. He sighed and shook his head again, glancing out a window as he made his way towards the barracks for nightly inventory. Moon was bright tonight, but they generally were on the solstices, anyways.

 _The Rebellion from the Head Five's point of view_

The mood in the barracks was tense.

"I don't know if Keyda's going to be able to come back from this one," Jaqah noted darkly. Omar frowned as he polished armor nearby, and Peder spoke up from where he was shoving the last of his gear into the right places.

"So her little Outsider got carried away…but Keyda's still done a lot of good. Surely people recognize that…"

The group fell silent and it was all too easy to overhear the conversations around them proving the opposite. Tolan shook his head.

"Nah…I think everyone hates the guy. So, they probably hate Keyda too now…"

"I heard she announced a binding," Omar chimed in, holding up the helmet he was cleaning to check the sheen.

"A binding?! Of all things…" Jaqah muttered. "It's political suicide, that's what it is…."

"It doesn't matter what _other_ people think," Peder argued. "We've always been the minority….what matters is what _we_ chose to do. Ain't that right, Ret?"

The larger guard blinked and turned as he was addressed, his mind seemingly elsewhere. Peder repeated his statement and Ret smiled a bit.

"That's the way I've always viewed it."

"I'm _not_ saying that I don't _support_ her anymore!" Jaqah complained from her place on the bench. She was irritated enough that she hadn't even started to remove her armor. "I'm just saying that things could have been done a better way…"

"But that's Keyda for you," Peni pointed out in her quiet way.

The group fell silent once more and Jaqah finally sighed as she stood to start removing her armor. A voice suddenly chimed up over the crowd, and everyone paused and turned, not recognizing it.

"Fellow Oni!"

It was an older Oni…but he was hard to make out in the crowd. The chatter in the barracks died down as he spoke, and Jaqah got a twisting feeling in her stomach at his tone.

"It's time for some changes around here."

* * *

Tolan wove between the dragon masters, using both his blades to deflect blows. He didn't bother thinking about what was happening; when he fought, he didn't ever really _think._ He just _moved._

Another opposing dragon master joined the fray and Tolan adjusted his technique to accommodate the change…but five on one were _not_ really good odds. He didn't back down as he darted between the larger forms, annoyed that he mainly had to stay on the defensive. Soon it became too much to keep up with and someone shoved him from behind as he turned. He managed to catch himself, but wasn't able to block the blows that swung down hard to knock the blades out of his hands. He didn't bother diving for them; he knew that he was beat, and the only thing he'd be able to do is escape with his life. He tried to dart from his assailants, but they had closed him in. One grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him backwards. He closed his eyes, waiting for someone's blade to kill him, but instead he felt someone else grab his arm and start yanking him across the practice field. His eyes opened and he began to struggle in the grasp; if they weren't going to bother running him through then he wasn't going to go down _easy…_

"Calm down, Tolan…just letting you join up with the rest of your little dreaming misfit band…."

He grunted at the patronizing tone from another dragon master and began to thrash harder. They just laughed; his lanky form was no match for their broad ones, especially considering how many were on him.

"Always a little idealist, eh? Just like your worthless _brother…"_

He managed to connect his elbow with the man's gut, and felt a thrill of victory as the dragon master grunted. He was rewarded swiftly with a hard slap across the face, however. As his face stung he glared at those dragon masters who were making no move to help him or hurt him…they were just standing around, looking confused. He knew that many of them actually supported Keyda, but they weren't _acting on it…_

"You cowards!" he yelled, and the dragon masters holding him shoved him to his knees, binding his arms behind him. He fumed and fought, but a moment later he felt a blade on his back and calmed down. Beside him he could see Peni trembling, and within a matter of moments Omar, Peder, and Jaqah were similarly lined up. Tolan's heart pounded as he yelled insults at those who just watched them get bullied into submission; if there was something he couldn't stand, it was people who didn't pick a side and fight for it. The indecisive were bothering him more than the ones who now held knives to the backs of him and his friends.

He watched with mild interest as another Oni was forced to his knees next to Jaqah. He had seen the guy around… he had a weird accent. He didn't know much about him…but he respected that the guy had at least decided to stick to his beliefs instead of balking like the rest of these _hoofer-hearted cowards…_

Retrevan was the last to be subdued, but Tolan supposed it made sense; the guy was _massive._ The jeering dragon masters around them went quieted suddenly as the old guy from before held up his hands for silence. He looked over at the seven guards on the ground, and Tolan glared at the ugly old Oni with a dead eye.

"This all of them?" he asked, looking at the seven guards with amusement. "In all her forces, Keyda only has _seven_ dragon masters loyal enough to fight in her name!?"

The cowards glanced away and Tolan immediately opened his mouth to say something biting. Peder was next to him and nudged him hard with an elbow.

"For once in your life, Tol… _keep. quiet."_

Tolan probably wouldn't have listened, but a lilty woman's voice suddenly echoed across the field.

"Are you even surprised? A little slave pretender spending months on the throne…it makes sense that most people are outraged. It's just these poor misguided Oni that seem to think there's something in her worth fighting for…"

The woman came into view—she was tall and skinny as a whip, with hacked hair at shoulder length. She must have thought it intimidating…but to Tolan it just looked like she had let some Night-Sniffer chew on her head.

"It's a pity really…seven talented and healthy dragon masters who picked the wrong side. I could have used you…but now you will all die tomorrow with the whole nation acting as witness."

Tolan glared at the ugly woman, and he could feel Peni shaking harder beside him. Ancients, that girl needed to stiffen up…she was making them look bad. The patronizing woman was still talking.

"But they will not die by _beheading._ Such a weak custom…no, by this time tomorrow they will be executed in the way of our ancestors: through the power of _Hatred!"_

There was cheering there, and Tolan scanned the crowd. Not all of the dragon masters were cheering…and his anger reignited. The woman seemed to be reveling in the cheers, and Tolan decided that he didn't care _what_ Peder said…this wench needed to be put in her place. Just as he went to yell obscenities at her, however, a voice yelled out over the chaos.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that, _Adalaide_?"

* * *

Retrevan scanned the crowds as he fought, but there was no sign of his cousin. His heart pounded as he blocked the various blows by the attackers; he could tell that this second battle was not one in which he and his friends would merely be _subdued._ There were too many going for the kill.

Among those that were attacking the hardest he spotted liveries and symbols from other fortresses. The other leaders must be in on this coup, then. As he kicked another Northern soldier away, he tried once again to find a hulking frame in the crowd. Deep down, he knew which side Dorhn would side with…but that didn't mean that he wasn't desperate to prove himself wrong.

* * *

Jaqah and Peder went back-to-back as they studied the next attackers.

"There're a lot of these that aren't even _our guards!"_ Jaqah fumed, and Peder just gave her a wink.

"But it's only fun when the odds are against us, eh, Jaq?"

She just rolled her eyes and leapt forward to take on one of the attackers. Around them there was chaos, and as the fight continued she heard a sudden scream as a large explosion of power went off near the door of the barracks. Her heart stopped-had they killed Keyda!? Nearby she saw Peder glance towards the explosion with an expression of panicked concern and knew that he had had the same thought. But while Jaqah had already disabled _her_ attacker, Peder's momentary distraction proved a mistake.

" _PEDER!"_

He wasn't able to block the blow from behind, and she reached him too late. Peder yelled out as the blade entered his body and he collapsed, and Jaqah reached the Southern Guard in a blind rage. The opponent went down quickly under her unexpected blows, and in the sudden stillness around them she dropped to her knees. Peder had been hit from the back, and he cursed weakly as she rolled him over.

"S'no use, Jaq….we both know this ain't the kinda thing you can recover from…"

He coughed, and she stiffened as she saw the blood in his mouth. Peder somehow managed to chuckle wryly.

"S'a little worse than a dent to the helmet…" he teased, voice slurring, and she wanted to shake him. Instead, she sat rigidly, looking down at him in disbelief as she tried to figure out what to do… _what could_ she do _…._

"Better to die with honor than live a coward…" he continued, but a moment later his small smile faded as he looked up and actually made eye contact. Her heart lurched again at his suddenly concerned expression. "You'll look after Tolan, yeah? You know him…always running his mouth…and breaking the rules…gonnagethim…introuble…someday…"

His breathing was becoming more labored and she clutched one of his hands in both of hers. She wanted to say something…but her mind was blaring with panic and she shook with adrenaline. He coughed again, this time weakly, and his eyes started glazing over.

" _Peder…_ " she finally managed, and for a moment his eyes cleared as he met her gaze. His characteristic smirk flickered across his features one last time before his eyes rolled back and he went limp. She squeezed the lax hand in hers, fury and heartache burning in her. But there was nothing she could do now…and no use in just sitting there. Yet she found that she couldn't pull herself away from Peder's lifeless form. She shivered suddenly; a mist had started rolling in, and she felt cold and hopeless.

She glanced over suddenly as she saw Retrevan barrel in to attack a few nearby guards. As he kicked one of them away, he looked over and met her eye. It only took a few seconds for him to take in the scene and register what had happened. As she watched his expression change Jaqah's eyes filled with tears for the first time. She didn't have the opportunity to react much more than that, however, because in the next moment something violet slammed into her. She screamed as pain seared through her body, and everything went black.

* * *

It took Retrevan a moment to orient himself as he came to. After shifting around, he realized that he was packed in a dungeon cell with an assortment of other dragon masters. He felt stiff, and wondered how long he had been out. Around him other Oni were stirring and talking.

"Wow, even when we fight on the _right_ side we end up in jail. Does this mean the rebels won?"

The larger guard turned at the familiar sound of Tolan's voice, and caught sight of the youth sitting up against the wall a few yards away. Tolan scanned those around him and his gaze came to rest on one of the burly guard's near him.

"Oh, guess not, if _your_ ugly face is down here…"

The guard sneered at him.

"Careful, Tolan…just cuz we're in here doesn't mean I can't _end your miserable…"_

He had been lunging towards the younger guard, but Retrevan got to the brute before he got to Tolan. The large guard ripped the bully backwards, basically throwing him across the cell. Tolan looked up with an eyebrow cocked.

"S'good to see ya, Ret. Anyone else we know in here?"

Retrevan took a seat next to him and shrugged. Tolan scanned the rest of the Oni and finally sighed.

"Guess not. Peder and the rest musta gotten stuck in another cell…wonder what they heck happened, anyways. One minute we're fighting, and the next moment I was out…."

"Some kind of power…." Ret commented, and another dragon master shuddered nearby as he spoke.

"I'm telling ya, it was that Outsider. Didn't you see him come running in after the explosion? He arrives and next thing you know, Oni are dropping like flies due to some mysterious _force._ I always knew there weren't something right with that yellow-skinned…"

Tolan rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"Whatcha think, Ret? Who do you think's in charge upstairs now?"

Retrevan didn't reply; there really was no way to know. He couldn't help but wonder where Dorhn had ended up, he never did find him during the fight...

He sat up suddenly as he remembered what he _did_ catch sight of right before the power had knocked them all out. Tolan shifted as well, confused by his friend's sudden stricken expression.

"You think it's the rebels in charge? Then why'd they send all their supporters to…"

"Tolan."

Retrevan's voice was heavy and for once, Tolan shut up on his own accord. He studied Ret's face a little longer and finally leaned his head back.

"We lost someone," he guessed, and Retrevan sighed. The youth's face had become stony as he stared straight ahead. "Who was it?"

Retrevan hesitated, and when he finally spoke his voice was barely audible.

"Peder."

Tolan issued a swift punch to the wall he was leaned up against, his expression crumpling for a few moments. He finally swallowed and shook his head.

"The fool was always leaving his back exposed when he fought…sloppy footwork too…" he swallowed again. "And he wasn't wearing any armor…"

He trailed off, and Retrevan sighed heavily at the boy's statuesque posture.

"….Tolan…." he started gently, but Tolan just gave a half-hearted shrug as he looked away, staring at the dirty stone they were sitting on.

"We all die in the end anyways, you know? It doesn't matter…" He wrapped his arms around his knees as he continued to stare stubbornly at the floor. "Ain't the first time I lost people, at any rate."

Retrevan didn't know what else to say, so he fell silent. As the other dragon masters talked and argued, the large guard and the youth sat quietly in their place against the wall and awaited their fate.


	24. Chapter 24

64

Syn and Ret sat up against the well, the filled buckets of water sitting nearby. Retrevan was idly scratching Nip under the chin while he listened to Syn's timid story in silence.

"So Cole was here when his guard came for him…but the guard…he said that Keyda was trapped, and that he was going to hurt the outsider too. Master Healer said I couldn't let Cole leave so I tried to stop him." Syn fell silent for a moment, and Ret waited patiently for her to be ready to speak again. Rather than explain, she pulled up her shirt enough for him to get sight of a fresh scar along her ribcage. After he had studied a few moments she dropped the shirt and exhaled shakily.

"I think….he was going to kill me. But Master Healer stopped him."

"With his power?" The large guard asked softly, and Syn looked up at him with an expression full of fear. Ret smiled gently.

"Keyda told us that your master and brother have powers…but you don't need to worry. She swore us to secrecy."

Syn still didn't look too comforted, but she continued her story.

"No…um…Master Healer hit him with two crossbow bolts. Then he died." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "You look _just like him…"_

"So I've been told," Retrevan murmured, seemingly lost in thought. He finally looked over and gave the small girl another comforting look. "You don't have to worry about me though…I swore to protect Cole and help the realm…"

"So did _he,"_ she argued softly, hugging Nip as the sniffer came over near her. The guard fell silent. After a few more moments he sighed.

"Yes…I suppose he did."

They sat awhile longer, and Ret watched as the sun continued to lower.

"Um…I have to get these buckets back…" Syn finally said, remembering her self-designated chore. Ret nodded and stood, picking up one of the buckets. Syn took the other and Nip followed along behind them as they came up to the back of tent. As the entered Hershel stirred on his mat, waking up. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at Syn and the guard in confusion.

"Syn? Who's that with you?"

"The Outsider's new guard," she explained, lugging one of the buckets up on the work counter. Retrevan sat the other one down next to it.

"Cole's here?" Hershel asked, finally more awake. Syn came over to help him sit up, though he waved her off.

"I got it," he insisted, though he grimaced as he pushed himself into sitting position. He glared at his bandaged legs and Syn knew he was eager to heal up and stop being helpless.

"You hungry Hershel? I could…"

A yell from the front of the tent cut off Syn's question. The guard behind her immediately drew his sword, crossing the room quickly and bursting into the front of the tent. A moment later Syn and Hershel watched wide-eyed as the large form stumbled back and then collapsed. Syn arched her neck and caught sight of orange lumanim powder floating in the air; she turned to give Hershel a concerned look. He looked just as unsure, but he wasn't able to go investigate. Syn stood slowly and made her way to the door flap as more yells rang out. She bit her lip and peeked in the opening in the door flap caused by the guard lying on the floor. She had a partial view of Cole on the table with purple aura flowing around him, and she could hear Master Healer muttering something, though she couldn't see him from her position. A few moments later Cole stopped yelling, relaxing on the table. There was silence and then the Outsider groaned.

"You said it _would't_ hurt…" she heard him say bitterly. She could imagine Master Healer's expression as she heard him scoff.

"I said it doesn't hurt as much as _other_ spells…"

"That's not what you said."

"No? Well, it's what I meant. At any rate, it didn't last long and it's done now…"

She poked her head through the curtain and watched as Cole sat up on the table, looking a little sore. He looked over at her, and then glanced down.

"You knocked Ret out?!" he asked angrily, turning to Phos. Master Healer shrugged unapologetically.

"He came barging in here, sword swinging…had to do something before someone got hurt, didn't I?"

Cole pressed a hand to his head like he had a headache.

"Great…."

"Only gave him a small dose…he'll wake up before too long." Phos moved to put various crystals away.

Cole glared at the back of Master Healer's head and then looked down at his hand. The orange glow enveloped it and moved up his arm, and Syn watched as he sighed in relief. He moved off of the table, wincing as he landed on the hardened dirt floor.

"Am I supposed to feel like I was hit by a train?"

"What's a train?" Phos asked, dusting his hands off as he turned to face Cole once more.

"Nevermind." Cole muttered, glancing back at Retrevan. "Keyda is going to kill me…"

"I'm sure she'd be grateful in the long run," Phos commented dryly. "At any rate, seems you have a little bit of time before your new behemoth comes to…and still a few more scrolls to translate."

* * *

Keyda looked in the mirror and adjusted her circlet, taking a deep breath. A knock sounded at the door and Masha opened it.

"The Southern Leader finally arrived…they're all waiting for you in your office," Jaqah informed, and Keyda nodded her understanding.

"What about Cole and Heavy Metal?"

"Standing by."

She sighed and Jaqah gave her a small smile.

"You ready for this?"

"About as ready to face them as a pack of hungry sniffers. Let's go see if we can pull this off."

She gave Masha a nod and headed out towards her office, Jaqah close behind. As she drew closer she caught sight of Heavy Metal and Cole outside the door. The Elemental Master was fiddling with the orange scarf he was wearing as a sash, but when he caught sight of her he gave her a smile.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded. Heavy Metal opened the door and they all entered the room.

The three leaders rose to their feet immediately, looking incensed. The southern leader and a man Keyda didn't recognize started yelling first.

"You _dare_ announce a binding…when you haven't even acknowledged the death of a great leader…"

"The south is crippled by your ridiculous law! We will _not_ stand for…"

" _Sit down."_ Keyda ordered, and the southern leader's beard trembled with anger. He and the other man—who had to be Oilen's-Advisor-made-leader— harrumphed and sat. Tala remained standing, however.

"You're prioritizing the Outsider over the Oni, and the whole realm knows it," she said quietly. Keyda stood straight, regarding the Eastern Leader.

"More like I'm putting what I want above what you all want me to be," she replied cooly. "I know you've all come to voice your discontent with the changes and announcements that were so recently made…"

"Not to mention the _murder!"_ the Advisor snapped, and Keyda glared at him, eyes flashing. The man fell silent, glowering.

"Look…you blame me for tearing the realm apart…but the truth is it's been going downhill for a while. The changes I'm making are meant to build the realm back up…."

"Then why are you insistent on ruining our trades?!" The Southern Leader demanded, slamming a fist on the table.

"The only trade I've targeted is the _slave_ trade…"

The leader scoffed.

"Don't you know anything, lass? The southern economy _ran_ on slave trade, until your little declaration..."

"Then pick a _new_ trade…" Keyda glowered, but the southern leader only scoffed again.

"What…you mean plant a bunch of farms this late in the season? Or perhaps we could mine the nearby mountains…though we'd need _slaves_ for that…"

"Mining is the main trade of my province and without slaves we'll be crippled!" Oilen's Advisor added angrily. Keyda frowned. It occurred to her that she didn't actually know much about any of the different provinces…sure, they had complained about problems in their many meetings in the past…but it was mainly complaints about losing the dragons and all the problems that had posed. She honestly hadn't realized that slaves had been so important to the different trades…but it didn't change her opinion of it.

"You thought your trades would be crippled when we lost the dragons…and yet you pulled through that!" she pointed out. The traders opened their mouths to argue further, and Cole came to stand next to Keyda.

"We aren't ignoring the problems caused by the change... but we _are_ going to have to find new solutions…"

" _You_ will have absolutely _nothing_ to do with anything!" the southern leader challenged, standing again to glare at Cole. "You are nothing but a filthy Outsider, and we will _never acknowledge you!"_

Keyda's eyes flashed and she went to say something, but Cole put a hand on her shoulder to get her to back down as he faced the bearded Oni calmly.

"Cole."

The Southern Leader narrowed his eyes, not understanding.

"My name," the ninja explained. "It's Cole…and I suggest you get used to using it. We're offering to help you make things work…but if you _don't_ want our help…"

"What help?" Tala asked bitterly. "You've never been interested in helping the other provinces before. Your focus has always been on the central lands around this fortress…building up the villages there, spending all your time doing who _knows_ what." She turned to Keyda. "You make idealist decisions that cripple us when you don't even know what our trades are…how we survive. We _still_ don't have transportation…you want to know why the realm is so poor? Why so many are dying of starvation? The trade routes take too long to travel without the dragons!"

Keyda didn't say anything as Tala spoke. The Eastern Leader continued when she saw she wasn't going to get cut off again.

"We don't come to these meetings to bring up _pointless_ problems…and we've learned to expect that you won't do anything to fix them. The Western Fortress is still leaderless, for ancient's sakes."

Keyda clenched her fists, and the leaders stiffened, waiting for a tirade. Instead, Keyda exhaled and looked up to face them again.

"You're right," she admitted calmly. Tala narrowed her eyes, unsure. Keyda sat heavily in her seat.

"I do tend to focus more on enforcing rules than meeting needs. Not to mention that I've been trying to avoid multiple attempts to end my life…" she looked pointedly at the Southern and Northern leaders. "But I _don't_ know a whole lot about the other provinces…and that's on me." She leaned forward, grateful that she finally seemed to have the leaders' attention. "But I am ready to work with you to solve problems, like Cole said. In fact, I'll address the situation in the Western province now."

The leaders didn't respond, their expressions still wary. Keyda stood again, and glanced over to Heavy Metal. He gave a nod and she smiled.

"From what I hear the power vacuum has not been too destructive…but it needs to be dealt with just the same. As there are no apparent leaders that have come forward that seem able to remain in control, Heavy Metal will now take charge of the West.

"Outrageous!" the Northern Leader spat, and Keyda sighed.

" _Why?"_

"Well, because….because…" the Advisor spluttered a few moments, and finally huffed. "Because you're only giving him that right because he supports _you!"_

"A good perk, I must admit," Keyda said dryly. "But Heavy Metal _is_ a natural leader, and served under the Baron as well as under me. If anyone can gain the respect of a chaotic province and whip it back into shape, he can." She turned and gave the Captain a smile as she said it, and he gave her a single nod in return. She looked back at the Southern and Eastern leaders, expression serious once again. "Be honest…besides the fact that _I'm_ the one suggesting it…do you find any fault with this decision?"

The Southern Leader still looked angry, but Tala seemed to at least be considering it, though she was considering it with an irritated expression. Keyda looked over at Cole and nodded, and he handed her the scroll. She pulled off the ribbon and laid the scroll out on the table in front of her.

"This is a scroll describing our history…."

"Where did you get that?" Tala demanded, and Keyda glanced up at her.

"I'm not really at liberty to say…but I'm learning a lot about how the Oni nation _used_ to be. Back in the beginning of our history, there was a ruler named Kahzym the first. He united the different corners of the Oni people and brought them together to form the nation. Under the rule of those of his line, the leaders and rulers worked together to strengthen and support the realm…building the fortresses that we live in today as protection for the Oni people against the dragons. _That's_ what I want to return to…" she hesitated. "Er…not having to protect the Oni against the dragons, but having the leaders and ruler work together to strengthen the realm."

There was silence as the leaders processed it, and Keyda kept her expression neutral despite her heart pounding inside. The Southern Leader spoke first.

"You claim you want to embrace the past Oni way…and yet you spit upon our culture by…by getting bound to an _Outsider!"_

Keyda looked over at Cole, who didn't even blink at the leader's comment. She turned back to the bearded man, shaking her head.

"Yes…I'm getting bound to him. Of all my decisions, is this not the one that affects you all the _least?_ Who I am or am not bound to is _my_ personal choice…and I chose Cole." She turned back to give him a smile, and he returned it as she continued. "Because I love him. And it's _because_ of him that I ever unlocked these powers…and it's because of him that I want to be a better ruler, rather than just embrace the figurehead role you all seem to want me to be. Having Cole in the realm is going to continue to be an _asset_ to Oni kind…not a detriment."

"He's the one _influencing_ you to make these insane changes…" the Northern Leader growled, and Keyda scoffed.

"The changes I've made are ones that _I_ felt were necessary…if anything, all Cole has done is make me brave enough to take charge of my own nation." She looked back down at the scroll and sighed.

"Put the binding aside…put your disgust for _me_ aside. Even if you don't believe that the changes I'm making will create a better realm…I need to know: _are_ you committed to creating one?"

The three leaders glanced away, each of them considering her question. Tala was the first to look back up.

"I don't know how you expect to pull it off…but yes. I am committed to the Oni, and to the realm."

"Agreed." the Southern Leader almost growled. Only the Northern Leader looked a little lost. Keyda couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's a little overwhelming, taking charge of an entire region out of the blue, isn't it?"

The former advisor reddened, glaring.

"And _who's_ fault is that?!" he spat. Keyda shook her head, her tone becoming almost icy.

"I'm only going to say this once…so pay close attention. I did _not_ kill Oilen…nor did I have anything to do with his death. That is not to say, however, that I don't think he deserved it."

The Advisor spluttered again, and Keyda narrowed her eyes.

"What is your name, by the way?"

The Northern Leader clenched his jaw.

"Ymil," he finally said, and she nodded.

"You wrote that you want my acknowledgement of your leadership?"

He narrowed his eyes but didn't respond.

"Then prove that you deserve to lead. Leaders who use and abuse people….who plan treasonous plots behind my back…they aren't going to last very long, and I think we've all seen that on several occasions now. Do you understand, Ymil?"

He glowered a few moments longer, but he finally nodded. She shrugged.

"Then sure, I acknowledge you…but prove to your region that you deserve their support, more than you deserve mine." She turned to the Southern Leader, her expression crumpling slightly.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't recall your name either."

The Leader clenched his jaw and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ottan."

"Right…" she said, nodding. "That does sound familiar, now that you mention it." She cleared her throat. "At any rate, I think we've discussed all the pressing things…unless any of you feel like berating me further, I say we adjourn for lunch."

The leaders surprisingly didn't say anything as they glared, and Keyda felt a small thrill of victory and relief. She nodded.

"Oh…and before I forget…" she couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're all formally invited to the binding next week."

65

 _"Next Week?! That soon?"_

"Trust me, Jay…that was as far back as they'd let me push it." Cole explained. He watched a few dragons soar by, turning lazy loops in the sky. "Apparently the ceremony itself is pretty short and…ceremonial."

 _"But there's gonna be food, yeah?"_

Cole smirked.

"Now you're starting to sound like me," he pointed out, and he could hear his friend laughing on the other end.

" _Hey, I'm just saying that banquet we ate that one time wasn't half bad, and if I'm going to make the trip all the way there I might as well have a worthwhile reason,"_

 _"_ Cuz seeing me bound isn't a good enough one?" Cole asked, mock insulted.

 _"Hey, I call them as I see them, and 'ceremonial' was always a synonym for 'boring' in my book…"_

"Whatever, motor-mouth. Just whatever you do, make sure you're on your best behavior…and spread that along. The Oni aren't exactly thrilled about the binding and I'm advised to tell you all not to come…."

" _Pshhh….they're just gonna have to deal with it because no way am I missing this. Besides, Nya's actually pretty excited to see what the first realm is like. You guys have enough security to pull this off, right? Cuz if not we could probably do some butt-whooping if it became necessary…"_

Cole rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, but Wu's already bringing the other guardians and such. We should have more than enough protection…"

 _"How is my guardian, by the way? Still as snappy as ever?"_

"I don't know…we don't talk. I mean, we _can't_ really talk. But good, as far as I know?"

" _Guess I'll see for myself next week, huh?"_

"Guess so."

" _Oops, apparently I've got to get back to work now—Borg's giving me the evil eye. I'll see you next week, Boulder Brain. Take care of yourself!"_

 _"_ You too, Jay. See you."

He hung up the device, feeling a lot better than he did after the last time he had called.

"Are they coming, then?"

Cole turned as Ret approached.

"Yeah…I guess they are." He scooted over slightly to make room for Ret as his guard took a seat next to him, staring out over the area that Wu had renovated.

"How many?"

"Um…" Cole hesitated before counting off with a sheepish smile. "Jay and Nya, and I think Kai's bringing Skylor and Zane's bringing Pix…so that's six. I think Lloyd is coming too, but Garmadon is staying behind to keep an eye on the realm. Which is probably better because I'm pretty sure Keyda still hates him…"

Retrevan raised an eyebrow as Cole continued.

"And then there's my Dad…I told Jay to tell him he could _not_ bring the whole quartet, whether they've known me since I was born or not…so like eight people total?"

"There are _eight_ outsiders coming next week?"

"…Yes…" Cole admitted with an apologetic wince. "That should be fine though, yeah?"

Ret was silent, but he finally cracked a smile.

"Jaqah probably won't think so…but honestly I don't think the number matters as much. They'll be there, and the dragons…most Oni will find it appalling but as far as safety I'm not too worried."

Cole nodded, pulling out some fruit from the pack he was wearing. He handed one to Ret and took a bite of his own.

"You ever been to a binding, Ret?" he asked, wiping juice from his chin. The guard shook his head.

"Why?"

Cole shrugged, smirking.

"Just wanted your opinion on whether it's going to be boring or not…"

* * *

"You're back early."

Cole turned and smiled at Keyda in the doorway.

"The kids were really enthralled by today's scroll…didn't take too long." He scratched his head. "The fact that the whole thing was about _war_ makes me worry about the tikes a little…but I guess when I was a kid I was interested in that kind of stuff too…"

She chuckled a little and came to give him a hug.

"You free to come on a little journey with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"What kind of journey?"

She pulled back and sighed.

"I'm…I'm going to try to visit the different provinces; get to know how they're run a little better…maybe it will help the leaders be more willing to work together. Or, maybe not." she shrugged. "I just figured after yesterday's meeting we could try."

"I'd say it's worth a shot," Cole agreed. "I can definitely come with you."

"Good. Because you were always better at this…peacemaking stuff than me…"

He smiled and rubbed a thumb on the hand he was holding.

"Thanks Keyds…" he said. "But seeing you yesterday in that meeting, I think you aren't giving yourself enough credit."

"It took a lot of restraint, lemme tell you…" she muttered and he shook his head and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Could have fooled me…" he teased, though his smile became a little shyer as he continued. "And I appreciated the vote of confidence you gave me in the meeting, by the way. I decided that as long as _you_ have faith in me, it doesn't really matter if anyone else does…."

"Of course I have faith in you, Idiot. How could you not realize that by now?"

"I mean, I figured…but it's still always nice to hear," he admitted with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't do it too often if you're going to be this smug about it…" she murmured. He kissed her and after a minute she pulled away and arched an eyebrow.

"Now what's this about an interesting history scroll?"

Cole took in the mountainous landscape and the impenetrable fortress nestled within it and whistled low.

"I'm actually a little impressed Phos broke into that…" he commented, and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"It helps that he can transport," she muttered as she slipped off the Guardian. Cole followed suit, as did Retrevan and Tolan. Keyda had been a little against bringing the young guard along, but Jaqah insisted.

"For all we know, Ymil could use this visit as a chance to target you. You need the extra protection…and as annoying as he can be, Tolan's the best fighter of all of us," she had told Keyda before they had left.

"Dragons _are_ much faster than walking," the youth commented as he hit the hard-packed ground. "No wonder the leaders are mad about losing them as a mode for transportation…" He glanced over at Cole. "Probably doesn't help that _you_ still get to ride one…kinda rubbing it in their face, yeah?"

"Tolan…" Retrevan warned nearby, and he sighed.

"I know, I know… _shut up,"_ Tolan muttered, rolling his eyes. The four looked up at the stony fortress front built straight into the mountains.

"The History scrolls did mention that this fortress is the most fortified out of all of them," Cole commented. He glanced over at the others and noticed that Retrevan's expression was stony…and even angry? He was about to ask the guard what was up when the fortress doors opened.

"Well well…seems you weren't kidding." Ymil said dryly as he approached them. He was surrounded by personal guards…almost a ridiculous amount of them.

"Someone's not feeling very confident…" Tolan muttered, and Cole couldn't help but smirk in agreement.

"Welcome to the Northern Fortress…and the Northern _Province_ in general, since you've apparently never been here."

"Thanks for having us." Keyda said dryly, and Ymil narrowed his eyes.

"Not like I had much of a choice, eh? But as long as you're here to help fix problems, I've got a lot to show you. You may want to be writing a _list…"_ he said, looking pointedly in Cole's direction. Keyda's eyes flashed at the leader's patronizing tone, but she and the others followed him as he waved them after him.

"I don't know how much time you deemed us worthy of…but I was thinking we could start at a mine and then hit the villages…"

"How many mines do you have?" Cole asked, and Ymil didn't answer. Keyda's glare darkened.

"Ymil…how many mines?" she repeated, and the leader turned and gave her a grim smile.

"Four main ones…though at one point we were trying to open a fifth. Of course, we can't really do that without _slaves…_ "

"How many slaves do you have right now?" Cole asked, but once again the leader didn't answer. Cole's brow furrowed and Tolan shook his head.

"Wow…he is totally ignoring you…"

Ymil reddened and turned to glare.

"I…couldn't _hear_ him," he snapped defensively. "What was your question?"

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"How many slaves do you have in the mines?" he asked dryly, and Ymil thought about it for a moment.

"Depends on the size of the mine, honestly…the one we're going to visit has about 30 slaves…"

"And how many slaves at your fortress?" Keyda asked, and Ymil's expression darkened.

"What is this…an inquisition? You'll find the other provinces have just as many…"

"The villagers don't work in the mines, then?" Cole asked, and Ymil shrugged.

"The mining managers and wardens live in the village, along with the traders that take the metal to the artisans in the Eastern Province. And I suppose we pull unwanted villagers into the slave trade every so often." He gave a start. "Well…I mean we _used_ to…"

"How much farther is this mine?" Tolan asked. "Maybe we should have taken the dragon…"

"Not much farther," Ret answered quietly. Sure enough, they rounded another corner and they could see the mine entrance in the distance.

"Besides lack of slaves…what other problems are you facing?" Cole asked, and Ymil scoffed.

"The fact that the mines are drying up isn't helping much…we're having to dig deeper and further to find metal…which is why we were planning on starting a fifth mine, but that takes man power and we can't afford to pull slaves out of working on the current ones."

"What's wrong with just extending the mines deeper?" Keyda asked, and she was surprised when Retrevan was the one who answered.

"It causes the mines to become unstable."

As if on cue, there was a huge rumble, and dust shot out of the entrance to the mine. The group blinked in surprise and hurried to reach the entrance. A stocky man with wirey-grey hair exited the tunnel, coughing.

"What's happened now, Warden?" Ymil asked irritatedly, and the man wiped dust out of his face as he looked up.

"New tunnel collapsed…"

"What about the slaves?" Cole demanded, and the Warden looked over at him. The dusty Oni's expression turned from confusion to disgust as he looked the yellow-skinned outsider up and down.

"What about em?"

"Did you manage to get them out before the collapse?"

"No time…they were deep in there…."

"So they're dead then?" Cole demanded, feeling sick. The Warden shook his head, scoffing.

"Dunno…"

Cole pushed past him into the tunnel, and the Warden called out after him

"Oi, Outsider, it aint _safe!"_

 _"Cole!"_ Keyda called after him, trying to follow him. Retrevan grabbed her arm.

"Stay here, I'll go get him," he ordered, and Keyda opened her mouth to argue. Tolan nodded his agreement.

"It'd be pretty bad if you _both_ got squished in there…" he added, and Keyda watched with mixed feelings as Retrevan took off down the mining tunnel after Cole.

* * *

Cole's heart was pounding; he realized pretty early on in his run that he had no idea where the collapse had happened. But if there were people trapped somewhere, he had to get them out.

Slaves were pouring past him now and he tried to stop them and get them to tell him where the collapse had happened, but they were too freaked and shoved past him to escape. Finally a younger teen pointed down the tunnel he had come out of.

"The deep tunnel connected to that one…and it aint gonna hold much longer…"

"Is everyone out?" Cole asked, and the boy shook his head before taking off running for the entrance. Cole looked down the tunnel, taking a deep breath before heading that way. The tunnel sloped downward, and after a while it became pitch dark. He swallowed and powered up his earth punch so he could see. He glanced down and suddenly skidded to a stop moments before he would have careened into a deep shaft. His heart pounded and he swallowed before calling down.

" _Hello?!"_

"Cole!"

He jumped at the sudden reply, and turned to see Retrevan behind him.

"Ret…they said that not everyone's out…"

"We have to get out of here Cole. There's no telling if more tunnels will collapse in a mine after one is compromised…"

"But there are _people_ down there!" Cole argued. "If we leave now, they could die…"

Retrevan looked at him for a few moments more before looking down the shaft, his expression conflicted. Cole leaned over the shaft again.

" _Hello!? Is anyone still down there?!"_

 _"…hello?"_

The timid reply drifted back up the shaft and Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're alive…"

 _"The elevator…it isn't working…."_

Cole looked at the metal poles and rope coming out of the shaft.

"Elevator?"

Retrevan came over and looked at the rope, frowning.

"Usually the slaves can use a hand-crank on the elevator to pull themselves up and down …unless the upper rope lock has been engaged, but as far as I can tell it hasn't…."

"The crank system down there must have broken down…" Cole mused. He looked at the rope wrapped around a nearby wheel with a determined look, and Retrevan blinked in surprise as the Elemental Master grabbed the side of the rope that was nearest him and began pulling down. With his earth arms still engaged, he managed to move the rope, and they heard people yell out in surprise down in the shaft.

" _Is everyone on the elevator?"_ Cole called again, and after a few moments there was a reply.

" _Everyone who aint dead."_

Cole turned to Ret again.

"Help me…"

Retrevan immediately grabbed the rope above where Cole was holding, and they slowly began to pull the Elevator up the dark shaft. The agonizing minutes ticked by, and Cole pushed away the panic he felt at knowing that the earthen walls around him could collapse at any moment. After what seemed like an eternity, the glint of the elevator came into view a few feet below the tunnel entrance. Cole sagged slightly in relief and he and Ret renewed their effort. The Elevator finally breached the tunnel floor and Retrevan quickly shoved the rope lock into place. Dirty and panicked faces peered out at them and after a moment the slaves on the elevator came pouring out, making a beeline for the exit. Cole's arms powered down as he leaned forward, exhausted. The darkness fell around them again, and the slaves cried out in fear. Cole's face contorted and he managed to emit a feeble glow once more. He watched as Retrevan looked into the elevator.

"There are a few injured…" he commented, and Cole clenched his jaw.

"Let's get them outta here."

* * *

Keyda watched the entrance to the mine anxiously. She turned to Ymil, her eyes flashing.

"This happens a lot?!"

"It's the risk you run while mining…" the leader said defensively. "We lose many slaves to cave-ins each year…hence why we will not survive long without the slave trades…"

"Or you could, you know, just make stuff safer so you stop losing them," Tolan pointed out dryly. Ymil glared at him.

"Guards are to remain _silent_ unless spoken to," he hissed, and Tolan's eyes narrowed.

"Don't speak to my guard that way," Keyda snapped. Cole and Retrevan still hadn't emerged. There hadn't been any other collapses that they could hear, but she was trying to figure out why it was taking Retrevan so long to get Cole out of there. Nearby Ymil wiped sweat from his brow.

"Idiotic Outsider…" he muttered, watching the entrance just as closely. It occurred to Keyda that the northern leader realized that he would be the one punished if anything happened to Cole.

"I don't know why he bothered…" the Warden groused nearby, arms folded. "Just a bunch of slaves…"

"He doesn't consider anyone _just_ anything…" Keyda snapped, though with each passing minute the anxiety grew. There was the sound of running feet, and a few moments later grime-covered slaves came running out into the open. Keyda grabbed one of them as he rushed past.

"The Outsider…is he still in there?!"

"'E's on his way…" the slave panted, and sure enough Cole and Retrevan reappeared a few minutes later, carrying what looked like injured slaves. Keyda sagged in relief as she ran up to him.

" _Cole…"_

"It's fine…we're fine…" Cole said, giving her a shaky smile. As they came out of the tunnels Cole and Retrevan set the injured slaves down.

"They'll need medical attention…" Cole muttered to no one in particular as he sank down, exhausted. Keyda turned to Retrevan, who was looking pensive nearby.

"What took so long?"

The large guard glanced down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Keyda… I…"

"The elevator wasn't working, so we had to pull it up by hand." Cole cut in from his place on the ground.

"By hand? Are you mental?" the Warden asked, and Retrevan turned to give the Warden a dark look.

"The elevators in these mines need to be revisited and reinforced…."

"I'm just glad everyone's alright…" Ymil said in a weaselly tone, mopping his brow. Keyda turned to glare at him.

"Do you have a local healer? These slaves need attention…" she pointed out, gesturing to the slaves groaning on the ground.

"And the rest of em need to get back to work," the Warden said, turning to glare at the gathered groups outside the mine. Keyda's eyes flashed and Ymil sighed heavily.

"Go find the local healer…" he muttered to one of his guards, who nodded and left the group. He turned to the other slaves, rubbing his temple.

"Get back to the slave quarters tonight….tomorrow if the mine hasn't collapsed further we'll start our renovations."

The slaves nodded and began heading down a path towards their tents. The Warden shook his head and followed after them. Ymil turned back to Keyda.

"Does your…outsider need medical attention as well, or should we continue with your visit?"

Her fists clenched, but Cole coughed on the ground.

"Nah, I'm good." He forced himself to his feet. Ymil harrumphed softly and turned to lead the way to a local village. Keyda turned to Cole, her nerves finally settled enough that she was ready to be upset with him.

"Cole…what were you _thinking?"_

He glanced down, sheepish.

"I'm sorry Keyds…but…"

She glared at him a few moments longer before sighing.

"I'm glad you were able to get them out," she finally said quietly. She heard Tolan talking to Ymil again and groaned a little as she quickened her pace to go figure out what was being discussed. When he was sure she wasn't looking Cole looked down at his hands, which were red and blistered where the rope had rubbed. He glanced over at Retrevan.

"You got the same?" he asked softly, showing the guard his hands. The head guard nodded, revealing his own. Cole sighed.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger, Ret…both of cave-in and Keyda's wrath." He smiled a little at the second statement and then glanced over at the tall dragon master. "You seem to know a lot about these mines, by the way…"

Retrevan was silent for a few minutes, and by the time he finally spoke up Cole had nearly forgotten what they were talking about.

"I worked these mines for years." the guard finally admitted, and Cole looked at him in surprise.

"As a slave, or a warden?"

"Slave," Ret said softly. He hesitated before continuing. "Dorhn was the one who came and recruited me for the Baron…bought me off the Warden."

Cole didn't know what to say, so he finally just nodded.

"Well…I'm glad you were in there with me today."

Retrevan's reply was almost inaudible.

"Me too."

66

"Hershel!"

The teen jumped, his face burning at getting caught trying to remove the bandages on his legs. Phos shook his head.

"It's going to take you longer to heal than a few days…"

"I'm tired of being _useless!"_ Hershel complained. "Isn't there something you could do to make my legs heal faster?"

"Nope." Phos knelt down and tightened the bandage. "I'm sorry Hershel…but this is something you're going to have to wait out…"

"Hello?"

Phos frowned at the sound of an unsure voice coming from the front of the tent. He pushed his way through the door flap and his frown deepened as he recognized the accented guard from the fortress. The guard looked relieved.

"Ah…you _do_ live here…"

"What are you doing here?" Phos snapped angrily. Ves held his hands up.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Master Healer…but I just had to come to talk vith you…"

Phos just harrumphed in reply. He pulled the kettle away from the fire and began adding herbs to it.

"Can I offer you some tea?" he asked, and Ves's forehead wrinkled.

"Did…you just add lumanim to zat?"

Phos froze and then chuckled wrly. He replaced the kettle and sank down into his armchair, regarding the guard in his doorway.

"You're from the far southern reaches…" he finally guessed, and Ves nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes…my father is one of ze healers in the Southern Province. He…he used to tell me stories about you as a ven I vas a boy…"

Phos rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe everything you hear, kid. So, did you give up the apprenticeship to come become a spear-wielding pawn?"

Ves shook his head adamantly.

"My brother got ze apprenticeship…he is older. I left home ven I vas a youth to become a vandering Healer…"

"Didn't ask for your life story," Phos cut in irritably. "What do you want from me?"

Ves hesitated in the doorway.

"To learn," he finally admitted. Phos scoffed and shook his head.

"Already filled my apprenticeship…"

"But your daughter vas banished!" Ves cut in. "Surely she does not still…"

Phos's eyes flashed as his hands clenched on the arm of his chair, and Ves fell silent. When Phos spoke again his voice was low.

"I was not referring to my daughter. Best get back to the fortress now, boy…"

"I'm sorry." Ves said quietly. "I did not mean to…make you angry…"

"Visitors tend to have that effect on me," Phos groused and Ves continued in a rush.

"And I did not mean to insinuate zat I seek your apprenticeship…I vould not even dream of such an honor….I merely ask zat you vould teach me our history…teach me…" here Ves hesitated, and Phos narrowed his eyes.

"Teach you how to unlock your powers," Phos guessed, and Ves stared at the ground.

"It vas lost in my family a few generations back …a great dishonor for a Healer's line…"

"It's not something _I_ can help you with," the Master Healer stated, though his tone had a trace of regret.

Ves sagged with disappointment.

"I am sorry to bother you, Master Healer. It's just…I zot if _anyone_ could…"

"I told you, you can't believe everything you hear," Phos cut in, leaning forward. "As far as history…it seems you know quite a bit, though I've no doubt there are inaccuracies." He paused for a moment. "You haven't told these stories to Keyda or Cole?"

"No, Master Healer…I haven't really found a reason to share zem with _anyone…"_

"Then do me a favor and keep it that way. And _don't_ tell them what Phos means…"

"Vie?"

"Because I asked you not to! Is that not a good enough reason?" the Healer snapped, and the guard lowered his eyes.

"Of course, Master Healer."

"Good. Now really, get out of here. I don't appreciate people walking in and disrupting my privacy…" he turned to go back into the back of the tent when Ves spoke up one last time.

"Before I go…I must know….are you truly of the Ancient Race?"

Phos paused at the door flap and finally scoffed.

"What do you think?"

And with that, he disappeared into the back.

* * *

"So…oh great _ruler…_ what wisdom do you have to fix the problems you've caused?"

They were back in the Northern Fortress. Ret and Cole were busy getting their hands bandaged, their wounds having been discovered during the village visit.

"What is all the metal even used for?" Cole piped up, and Ymil looked at him, irritated that it was always the outsider that seemed willing to talk.

"I don't rightly know…the Eastern province is the one that creates what's needed. I'll admit the need for metal has gone down since the war ended…but…"

"So you _don't_ need as much metal anymore," Cole pointed out, and the leader's face reddened again.

"Whether or not the realm has as high a demand for it, our province _depends_ on it for survival!"

Cole was pensive for a moment and Tolan spoke up.

"Can't you just make money a different way?"

Ymil glared at him.

" _This_ is the way we know! Mining the metal, and transporting it to the East…but without dragons the trade has suffered as well…"

"What if you didn't have to take it to the East?" Cole interjected, and Keyda leaned forward.

"What do you mean, Cole?"

"I mean that if there isn't so much of a demand, surely the Northern Province could cut back on mining metal and turn more effort towards blacksmithing…"

"Which would mean better work for the villagers to do," Keyda continued. "And with the added income from the finished products the blacksmiths make, you wouldn't need to push the slaves so hard in the mines under such dangerous conditions to make up the profit you need…."

Ymil's expression darkened, but eventually he sighed.

"It could work…but Tala will be furious if we take away from her trade…her province isn't doing so well either, and besides…how would my people learn a trade they've never done before?"

"I'm sure we could work out something that benefits everyone," Cole said, and Ymil gave him a skeptical look. The ninja ignored it as he continued. "As for the blacksmithing, perhaps you could hire teachers from the East… _and_ I happen to have a few friends coming next week that could probably give you some pointers."

Ymil looked less than thrilled at learning from Outsiders, but his complexion had returned to normal at least.

"It's hardly a perfect solution," he finally muttered. "But…perhaps it could help…."

* * *

"You've done _what?"_

Tala looked more than a little outraged at the news, and Keyda sighed internally.

"Look…we're trying to find solutions for everyone…"

"More like you're causing more problems!" The Eastern Leader spat, hands on her hips. It was the next day, and the group had arrived to the East rather early on. Cole was surprised to see water sparkling in the distance, as well as groves of strange looking trees growing around.

"A lot of plant life here…" he pointed out, and everyone looked over at him, not sure why he was bringing it up.

"The East has always had more 'plant life'," Tala finally said, her tone patronizing. "We have a freshwater lake nearby…and the nearby wood is used by our artisans…"

"So you do still have trade outside of metal work," Keyda pointed out, but the leader merely scoffed.

"Only ones who ever want things done in wood are leaders…the Baron especially. We've had to fall back heavily on metal work because with the Baron dead we don't have much call for wood work anymore…"

"But you could be growing so much more!" Cole interjected, and everyone frowned at him again.

"Um…I don't think they _want_ more trees….that's the problem…" Tolan started, but Cole shook his head.

"I don't mean growing more trees…I mean you could grow more plants. Farming would be so much better in this area; the land is obviously more arable…"

"We do farm, a bit…" the leader admitted. "But with all the farms in the central quarter, no one needs our crops…"

"We're in a food _shortage_ at the moment…I'm sure people could use them." Keyda argued, and Tala sighed.

"I'm aware of the food shortage," she said, glaring at the ruler. "Which is why we've had to use our farms to support our own province…"

"But you could start more farms…it could be a lot more profitable than metal work, especially since the north hasn't been able to bring you as much metal," Cole pointed out.

"I would need a guarantee that people would actually want the crops…" Tala complained. "Besides…it would be even more difficult transporting food than finished goods; crops spoil…"

"Yes…some do. But you could focus on less perishable crops…grains and such. You could even process them here and make flour. Or, whatever it is you call that stuff your loaves are made out of…"

"But that is what is done in the central region." Tala complained. "As the closest region to us, the Central region buys the most from us. If we switch over to crop work, which they _already do_ , we lose our consumers…"

"There isn't a lot of water in the central region." Cole pressed. "I've dug enough wells to know…it's hard enough for the villages there to have enough water for their needs, let alone supporting crops. I mean, maybe that land was better for crops a long time ago…but I think it's time the people there change tactics anyways."

Tala scoffed.

"You really are determined to flip everything upside down…aren't you, outsider?"

"He's got a point," Keyda said defensively. "I grew up on a central farming village…and each year the crops seemed to do worse. The only thing we could seem to grow were roots…"

"But with the lake so close by, you could create irrigation systems that work to keep the fields plenty damp…" Cole added. Tala shook her head.

"Do you have any idea how to build one of those?"

Cole blinked.

"Well…no. But I do have a friend who's good at inventing…"

Tala sighed, irritated. Keyda spoke up next.

"I know it's more change…but the more I'm getting to know this realm, the more I'm convinced that our culture and livelihood was based on survival for so long….all our efforts went into supporting the war effort against the dragons. But we don't have to just _survive_ anymore….we have the opportunity to branch out and be successful in other ways."

"I'm not sure how much _change_ the realm would be willing to accept…" Tala said grudgingly.

"The realm has already changed so much from what it used to be," Cole pointed out. "I'm sure these modifications could work, as long as everyone's on board. It's like Keyda said a few days ago—we have to be willing to work together if we want the realm to be a better place for _everyone_ living in it."

The leader didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when she did she changed the subject.

"You wanted to look at villages while you were here, yeah?"

"Yes." Keyda answered, trying not to be irritated that Tala still didn't seem to have come to a decision. Tala gestured with her head and the four followed her and her handful of personal guards. They walked in silence for a while, no one really sure what to say. Cole watched a few bird-like creatures fly past and blinked in surprise. He had definitely seen more animal life here than the other regions he had been in. After a while the group reached a village near the water, and Cole paused to look across it.

"Are there fish in this lake?"

Tala shrugged.

"Not enough to make a trade of it…but villagers will go out to make catches to feed themselves."

"So it sounds like you guys haven't been suffering from the food shortage much at all." Tolan pointed out, and Tala's expression darkened.

"I take care of my own…it isn't my problem if other leaders haven't been able to do the same."

They entered the village and the hustle and bustle ended almost immediately as villagers stared at them in surprise and wariness. A man approached the group, and Cole caught sight of the decorated arm-band.

"Mistress Tala…"

"At ease. The Ruler wanted a tour of an Eastern Village…"

The village leader looked past Tala at the scarfed figures and their guards. His expression became more guarded and confused.

"Oh…of course. Well, let me know if there is anything specific you require…"

"I'll be sure to." Tala responded. She turned to Keyda, eyebrow raised. "Anything specific you were hoping to see?"

"Um…just any problems, I suppose…"

"I assure you we are quite used to having to solve our own problems." Tala responded bitterly, but she gestured for Keyda to feel free to look around. Keyda hesitated, but Cole began walking around the village, looking at the way the different tents were set up. He could hear the familiar sound of a blacksmith pounding, and he peeked into one tent. Sure enough, a sooty Oni was pounding away at an anvil. Cole glanced over and caught the village leader staring at him with a cautious expression and the ninja beckoned him over.

"Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering what kind of things you make here?"

The leader tugged at his beard nervously.

"Chains and farming equipment mainly…"

"Chains?"

"They go to the south, and the farming equipment goes to the central region." the leader explained, and Cole nodded to himself.

"Any other things you make here?"

"Um…well, on the other side of the village we have a few weavers, though most of the weaving is done in other villages here in the east…"

"Oh, like for clothes," Cole realized. The leader nodded and Cole frowned. "Where does the material come for making clothing?"

"Uh…a bit from the south…but mainly from farmland in the central regions."

"You don't grow any here?"

The Leader hesitated.

"We don't have the manpower to work them…especially now that we cannot buy more slaves," he pointed out timidly. Cole frowned, nodding to himself.

"But what if you had the manpower?"

"Then…I suppose it would be possible," the leader answered carefully.

"I'm gonna keep that in mind." Cole promised, though the leader didn't look that excited about Cole doing so. The ninja heard laughter and he glanced over to see a few children playing between some of the tents. He couldn't help but smile, and he addressed the leader once more.

"Do you have a lot of…orphans here?"

The Leader shrugged.

"After the fever season, I suppose we have some…"

"Do you sell them to the south?" Cole asked, and the leader shook his head.

"The children are taught a craft early on; we can't afford to give them to the south and lose the skill. We've been able to continue to support them, even if they have no one technically in charge of them…"

Cole couldn't help but smile, his shoulders relaxing as he watched the children dart in between the tents.

"You know, I'm happy to hear that."

* * *

Keyda leaned back against Cole as they flew back to the fortress.

"My head hurts trying to remember everything..." she admitted, and she could feel him chuckling.

"Me too." he agreed. "But I think we're making good progress; if the Eastern province starts growing crops then they should be able to better support themselves. I feel like crops from there would taste better than the ones growing in the central region, anyways…"

"But what are we going to have the central villages do?" Keyda asked. "Of all the villages in the regions we've visited…the ones in my own region are definitely the poorest." She sighed heavily. "How could I not have realized that?"

"Hey, we've been helping those villages. But they've been supporting themselves on crops when the ground just isn't good for it there."

"There used to be a lot of dragon hunting and training in the central villages as well." Keyda admitted. "That's why they are all equipped with dragon holding areas…which we had to clear out in my first few months as leader…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if there are places that still have dragons locked up in the other regions." Cole admitted quietly. "They've been doing their own thing for so long…they probably have been getting away with a lot."

Keyda sighed, snuggling closer.

"I'm just proud of you for not throwing yourself into any dangerous situations today…"

He laughed.

"See? You can trust me. I could have gotten into all sorts of trouble…diving in that lake, maybe…or climbing some of those trees…" He trailed off as he thought. "It's one of the prettier areas of the realm, I have to admit."

"Yeah…" Keyda smiled softly. "It amazes me how much of the realm I never knew about…it's far more different than I thought. Maybe not as beautiful as Ninjago…but it is more than just rocks and dirt."

They fell silent as they approached their home fortress, and Keyda sat up and stretched.

"Southern Fortress tomorrow…and I technically haven't received word from Ottan that we are welcome…"

Cole couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."


	25. Chapter 25

67

"Are we going to the binding?"

Phos glanced up from his spot grinding herbs in a mortar. Syn was leaning on the other side of the table, head in her hands.

"No."

She sighed, drooping in disappointment, but didn't argue. After a few moments she crouched down to scratch Nip under the chin.

"But _you're_ going, right?" she asked, and Phos sighed a little.

"Yes…but only to make sure it gets done properly."

"But what if someone recognizes you?" she asked quietly. Phos just shook his head.

"I'm well known enough around these parts as a Healer…"

"I meant, recognizes you from when you went and saved Hershel," she interjected, and he gave her a withering look. She smiled sheepishly, realizing she had interrupted.

"I would hope that if on the off chance someone _did_ recognize me from that encounter they'll realize that I am not to be fooled with," the Healer finally answered. Syn nodded.

"But that's why we can't go…because they could recognize Hershel…"

"Isn't there something you should be doing?" Phos asked, irritated. She smiled guiltily and stood up. A moment later there was a crash from the back room. Syn jumped and Nip hissed, and the Healer sighed heavily. He made it to the door flap quickly and entered the room in time to see a reddened Hershel trying to tidy the pots he had knocked to the ground. The teen himself was sprawled out in the dirt by the work counter.

"I _told you…"_ Phos started sternly, and Hershel shook his head.

"I was just…trying to _stand…._ "

The Healer scowled and Hershel gestured to his mat in frustration.

"I can't just _sit_ here, day after day…." Hershel argued. "I'll be so much more productive if I could at least stand up."

"Your legs are _broken,_ Hershel…you can't stand up!" Phos reprimanded. "And every time that you try something idiotic like this you only delay the healing process further…."

"I didn't ask for my legs to be broken!" Hershel snapped angrily, and he pushed himself up on his hands to try to maneuver back to his mat. Phos shook his head and moved to help him, but Hershel shied away.

"I'm _fine!"_ he assured, and his long hair flopped into his face. His face contorted in frustration and he used one hand to shove it out of his eyes. A moment later it swung back and he growled in annoyance and stopped to grab his hair, his hands shaking in irritation and frustration.

"I just need to chop it all off…" he fumed, but Phos just scoffed as came over and reached out to pull Hershel's hands away from his hair.

"That'd be a waste…" he muttered, and Hershel relaxed in confusion as Phos went behind him and pulled his hair back and out of his face. The Healer grabbed a scrap of twine and used it to tie the hair at the nape of Hershel's neck.

Meanwhile the teen had simmered down and was staring at the ground. Phos finished the knot and moved so that he was in front of Hershel again. He reached out and lifted the boy's face to meet his gaze. Hershel sighed.

"Master Healer…I just need _something to do…_ something that I can still do _…_ "

"I intend to keep you busy. Don't try to stand again, Hershel…you need to let yourself heal."

"Yes…Master." Hershel mumbled and Phos nodded slightly before standing. Syn had entered the room and was busy cleaning up the fallen pots and herbs. Nip sniffed at some of the herbs and sneezed before meandering over to Hershel to rub her head on his side. He gave the creature a ghost of a smile before scratching her behind the ears.

Phos walked back into the front to finish what he was working on. Syn and Hershel were quiet as she finished tidying up and Nip climbed into the teen's lap for a daytime snooze. Hershel seemed lost in thought and Syn came over to tug on his tied-back hair.

"You look like Master Healer now…" she teased, and Hershel reached up to feel it. He didn't answer and Syn eventually wandered away to get working on the rest of that days' chores.

* * *

"Should we…just go in?"

The group of four stared at the southern fortress, and Keyda folded her arms angrily.

"It's hard to miss a _dragon_ landing…I know he knows we're here…"

"Maybe we should have landed _inside_ the wall…" Tolan pointed out, and Cole scratched his head.

"Well…we could always just tour the area ourselves, I guess…"

"The point of these visits is to be working _with_ the leaders!" Keyda started. She was cut off, however, when the iron gate in the Southern Fortress's wall began creaking upwards. They all turned at the sound and waited. Sure enough, a few moments later an Oni woman approached them.

"Where's Ottan?" Keyda asked, tone sharp, and the woman merely gave a shrug.

"The Southern Leader had pressing matters to attend to…I'm his Advisor. I am just as capable of showing you around our province as Ottan, without wasting his time…"

Keyda's eyes flashed, but Cole just sighed.

"Yes, well…we would love to speak with Ottan himself when the tour is over…"

The stone-faced woman merely raised a thin eyebrow.

"We'll have to see," she finally said, and then turned and beckoned the group onward, the tour beginning. Her tone was monotone as she pointed out the different features around them, and Cole couldn't shake the feeling he was back on a school field trip at one of Ninjago's museums.

"The Southern Fortress was one of the first completed, because dragon aggression targeted this area the hardest. We in the south have always had a lot against us…which has made us the strongest in the long run…"

"What's the main trade here in the south?" Cole cut in, speeding up his walk to try to match that of the Advisor's. She scowled.

"Slaves. But of course, with your meddling… _now_ we don't really have one."

"Isn't there anything else you do? The East mentioned you grow crops for weaving…"

She scoffed.

"Hardly does any good, with the central region growing most of it…"

"What's that sound?"

Keyda had paused, frowning as she heard yells and clangs in the distance. The Advisor turned back towards her, looking annoyed.

"The Pit," she said dryly, as if that explained everything.

"The…what?" Cole asked, and the Oni woman rolled her eyes without answering, beckoning them to follow her. The noise grew louder and they caught sight of a large crowd of Oni in the distance, yelling and jeering. They drew nearer and Keyda's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Ottan, laughing and elbowing the Oni to his left as he stared down at something. The group with Keyda approached hesitantly, already guessing at what they would find.

Oni glanced over and moved out of the way as they recognized the Advisor and Keyda, though, they glared at the latter and hissed under their breath. The group eventually reached the elevated platform that Ottan's large chair was on, and he glanced over at the group with irritation.

"Kloh…." he started, but his advisor just sighed.

"Apologies, Ottan…the Ruler and her followers wished to see the Pit."

"This is why you couldn't meet us?" Keyda asked, not even trying to hide her own irritation. The bearded Oni shrugged.

" _Someone_ ' _s_ gotta be dedicated to keeping Oni culture alive…" he answered, his tone defensively unapologetic. She looked down into the pit where two large and scarred Oni were battling each other without weapons. One landed a punch and the crowd jeered around them.

" _This_ is Oni culture?" she asked dryly. "It reminds me of a tiny version of the Baron's arena…"

"Where do you think the Baron _got_ the idea?" Ottan growled, leaning forward in his chair to watch as the battle grew more heated. "This is the original Battle Pit…not nearly as large and _opulent_ as the one he built to hold his dragon fights….no, the Pit is for Oni to Oni combat, the way it's _supposed_ to be."

"What kind of people generally do the fighting?" Cole asked, watching as one of the fighters managed to put the other in a headlock. Ottan stroked his wiry black beard.

"Depends. It started as a way for the best warriors to prove themselves…though sometimes it's been used to check which slaves were the strongest. And every year we hold a tournament on the Summer solstice, the winner of which becomes my Captain of the Guard…"

Cole had been watching the fight as Ottan explained, and he suddenly felt a nudge. He glanced over at Ret, who used his head to gesture away from the fight. Cole squinted in the distance. It looked like a couple of slave traders were disappearing into a small cave into the nearby mountain base…

He jumped as Ottan slapped him on the back, talking with Keyda.

"Your little Outsider would probably hold his own pretty well…if the rumors I've heard are true…"

Cole glanced back at the Pit, expression darkening as he remembered his time in the Baron's arena.

"Um….I'll have to decline that offer…" he said, turning away from the Southern Leader. "There's actually something else I'd like to check out…"

Ottan reached out and grabbed his arm as he went to leave.

"I'd love to see you in action, Outsider….I _insist…"_

Keyda's eyes flashed.

"You don't _get_ to insist on it…" she said, her tone threatening, and Cole ripped his arm out of Ottan's grasp. Tolan tutted.

"She really doesn't like it when people touch him…." he explained to the leader and Cole stepped off the raised platform to head over to the mountain, Ret following behind.

"Where are you going, Cole?" Keyda called, looking at Ottan distrustfully.

"To check something out…"

Keyda and Tolan followed them as they walked towards the cave entrance and Ottan's expression darkened. He snapped and gestured to the departing group, and Kloh nodded her understanding and followed after them.

"So, what's in that cave?" Cole asked, and the Advisor sighed.

"Nothing of interest to you, I'm sure…"

Cole and the others sped up in response. They reached the entrance at the base of the mountain a few minutes later and Ret motioned for Cole to stop so that he could enter first. Cole sighed but obliged, and a few moments later the large guard reappeared and nodded that the situation was safe. Tolan looked over at Kloh, eyebrows raised.

"Last chance to tell us what's in there…."

She clenched her jaw.

"It's…a holding facility…"

"A holding facility for _what?"_ Keyda asked as she followed Cole through the tunnel. She fell silent as they reached the main cave, her question answered for her.

"Why do you have so many slaves in here?" Cole demanded, and they turned to Kloh for an explanation. She bristled and the rows of chained forms looked over with mild interest in the dimly lit area.

"You banned slave trade…" the Advisor explained, tone tight. "So we have nothing to _do_ with them all…we can't sell them to anyone, can we? So we've had to just keep them here…"

"You could set them _free…"_ Cole argued and she scoffed.

"These slaves were gathered from all over the realm… _we_ can hardly sustain them in our villages here!" she pointed out. Tolan shrugged.

"Um…isn't that what you're doing right now in this cave…"

"Then let them go home!" Keyda argued, and Kloh shook her head again.

"They're here for a reason, _Ruler._ Their _own_ villages couldn't sustain them, or their behavior was poor enough for them to be sold…"

"Well you can't just keep them in here!" Cole pointed out, and Kloh huffed.

"We don't _want_ to keep them here…but our hands are a little _tied_ at the moment…"

There was a sudden crash and they turned in time to see the tunnel entrance blocked off by rocks. The four immediately assumed fighting positions, and Keyda glared at the Advisor.

"What's going on?" she hissed, but for once Kloh looked unsure.

"I…don't know…"

"An opportunity… _that's_ what's going on…"

They all turned at the oily voice as a torch flickered to life and illuminated at grinning slave trader. Cole narrowed his eyes; that guy looked just like the one who tried to buy the children in Vieri's village…

"Got away easy last time, didn't you, Outsider?" the man sneered, and then he pointed a sword at Retrevan. "You _said_ the plan was fullproof…blooming knocked me out for it…and for what? The yellow-skin barely got a slap on the wrist…"

"That wasn't him." Cole said, his arms powering up. "And you should think really hard about whether you really want to do this…"

"Oh, we certainly do…" the trader assured, and more torches flickered to life as traders appeared all around them, jeering. Keyda's hands and eyes began blazing, and slaves began scuttling away from the traders and Ruler.

"Careful…" the first trader warned. "Hate for any of them poor _slaves_ to get hurt. You lot do seem to have a soft spot for em; might wanna go easy on the power surges…."

Tolan and Retrevan had pulled out their swords, and the youth scoffed.

"Just attack already, and stop wasting our time."

The traders around the group charged suddenly and Retrevan leapt in front of Cole as Keyda sent one of them flying with a blast. Tolan's movements were so fluid, Cole couldn't help but think the guy looked like he _dancing_ more than fighting. Kloh gasped in shock at the attack and drew a long knife from a thigh hilt. Her expression was resolute, but her hands were trembling.

"You are in direct defiance…" she started, but one of the traders fired a crossbow and her words were cut off as the bolt hit her shoulder. She sank to the earth, her eyes glazing over in pain. Tolan reached the crossbowman before he could fire another bolt.

"Ottan claimed he could keep this slave wench in line…but even he bowed out in the end, didn't he?" One of the traders jeered at Kloh. "You lot of filthy cowards…"

"Say the men who only dare attack us in a closed off cave, hiding behind a shield of slaves…" Cole growled as he dodged two swings of a trader's sword before spinjitzuing into the unbalanced Oni. The trader was whipped around a few times before he flew out and slammed into a wall, and Cole came out of his spin by another trader. The man went to strike, but Retrevan got to him first.

"Go clear the entrance" the guard said to Cole as he blocked sword blows, and the ninja nodded his understanding before racing for the stone blocked tunnel entrance. He glanced over and dodged one of the traders that swiped at him with his torch, momentarily dazzlingly Cole. He blinked spots from his vision as he narrowly missed getting sliced; the tip of the sword grazed his shoulder and he grimaced before knocking the man back with a blast of earth. The cave shuddered as he reached the block and slammed a powered up fist into it. The slaves cried out at the rumble in the cave; they were still shackled to each other, and it made it difficult to dodge the continued attacks. Retrevan had made it to the entrance as well, and he blocked incoming traders as Cole slammed punch after punch into the blockade. Boulders crumbled down and the Elemental Master sighed as he finally knocked enough of them out of the way to see a glimmer of sunlight, a meager breeze finding its way in.

Keyda blasted another trader, but he went flying backwards right into a group of slaves, which shrieked and scuttled backwards. Keyda ran towards him, but the trader grabbed the slave closest to him and put his sword to the child's throat.

"Careful there, _Ruler_ ….or someone could get hurt…" he muttered slimily, and Keyda hesitated, her eyes become burning slits of purple. However, one of the bigger slaves behind the trader struck him across the back of the head and the oily man's eyes glazed over as he slumped forward. Keyda breathed a sigh of relief and the child writhed out of the trader's grasp.

Tolan wove through the last few torch swinging traders, rolling his eyes at their attempts to land a blow on him. He darted out of the way of one of the attacks, swinging his sword hard enough to knock the torch out of the trader's hand. The man cursed and swung in the darkness, but Tolan dodged easily and landed a killing blow himself before twisting out of the way to dodge the swipe that came from behind. As he turned his sword whipped out, glinting in the light of the fallen torch before making contact with the assailant's side. The man dropped, yelling in pain, and Tolan kicked him out of the way before looking around.

"I think we got em all…yeah?" he called out. Retrevan landed a crushing blow to the head of the trader he was facing and looked over at where the younger guard was.

"Looks like it…"

Keyda reached Kloh, who was kneeling on the ground, staring downwards and taking shallow breaths as she clutched her shoulder.

"You alive?" Keyda asked dryly, and Kloh glanced up. Keyda folded her arms. "If this was Ottan's way of…"

"He didn't have anything to do with it." Kloh finally hissed through clenched teeth. "These traders were rogue…"

Tolan had reached the pair and Keyda gestured for him to help her get the Advisor to her feet. Tolan wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, seemingly oblivious to the blood that soon soaked his side.

"Got to get her to a healer…" Keyda muttered before turning to the groups of slaves. "Is anyone hurt?" she called. No one really answered for a moment, and finally the slaves began looking around at each other. After a few minutes Keyda was finally assured that none of the slaves had been injured in the battle and she sighed in relief.

By this point Tolan and Kloh had reached the tunnel entrance, and Retrevan and Cole stepped aside to allow them to go through first. Keyda reached them soon after.

"Are you alright?"

They both nodded and Cole glanced over at Tolan and Kloh.

"Do you think that Ottan was behind this attack?" he asked softly, and Keyda clenched her fists.

"I don't know…" she turned to Ret. "I need you to figure out which traders are still alive and bind them….they will be questioned back at my fortress."

He nodded his understanding and she faced the tunnel. Time to go get some answers.

* * *

The look on Ottan's face when Kloh came out of the tunnel was almost evidence enough that he hadn't been behind the attack.

"What happened?!" he roared, glaring at Tolan and then at Keyda as she came out behind them.

"Your slave traders organized an attack," she responded angrily. "How _dare…"_

"What?!"

"It's true…" Kloh muttered. "They must have known that the Ruler would want to know about the slaves….they were in there waiting…."

Ottan muttered darkly and snapped his fingers to one of his personal guards.

"Take Kloh back to the fortress…" he turned to another guard. "And find a healer …"

"She's bleeding out…" Keyda mentioned, and everyone looked over to her. She gestured for Tolan to lay the advisor down and he did so. Ottan narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to argue, but she just glared back.

"She'll never last long enough for the healer to get to her!" she argued, kneeling next to Kloh. "Hold her still," she ordered, addressing Tolan, and he moved to pin the advisor down. Keyda grasped the crossbow bolt and Kloh flinced.

"No…" she murmured, but Keyda ignored her as she yanked the bolt out of the woman's shoulder. Kloh screamed out, but then the next moment Keyda was pressing her hand to the wound, cauterizing it with a blast of power. The Advisor jolted and Tolan pushed down firmly as she cried out again, but as Keyda pulled back and studied the wound she finally sighed.

"That should hold it…." she said, and Tolan released his grip on the Advisor. The woman curled up instinctively, but Ottan's guard came over and pulled her up off the ground. She was still pretty limp, her eyes closed against the pain, and the bearded leader finally shook his head.

"Just pick her up, for ancient's sake…"

The guard did so and started back towards the Southern fortress. Ottan turned his attention to the Ruler, who had stood once again.

"I suppose you have things you would like to discuss," he finally said, grudgingly. "We can retire to the fortress."

"Quite a few things." Keyda snapped. She looked down at her hand and then over at Tolan's soaked uniform. "And we should probably get cleaned up.

* * *

"Do you have enough food to last you till planting season, though?"

Ottan scowled at Cole, but the Elemental Master was not backing down.

"We trade for food, mostly…we don't grow it…"

Cole frowned, thinking.

"But clothing-making plants grow down here," he pointed out, and the Southern Leader shrugged uncommittedly.

"Sure, but we could hardly make a trade of it, what with the central region…"

"Your advisor mentioned as much." Cole interjected. "But what if that wasn't really a problem?"

The Leader leaned forward, intrigued but wary. He finally looked over at Keyda, who was wrapping her arm where a trader had burned her with a torch.

"You'd be willing to shoot your _own_ region in the foot? Word is you're poor enough as it is…"

"We are not ignorant to the problems of the central region," Keyda snapped, tying off the bandage with a fluid movement before looking over. "But we've been trying to reconfigure trades…pick things that work better for the different areas…"

"Slave trade worked _just fine_ here," Ottan growled, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of….we still need to decide what to do with all those slaves." She pointed out. "We can't just leave em in there…."

"Most were allotted to the northern fortress before your little announcement." Ottan argued back. "Face it lass…you're just going to have to make an exception to your rule this time…"

" _No._ We are _not_ starting this law off with exceptions." Her eyes flashed to emphasize her point and Ottan threw his hands up.

"Then I don't know what you want me to do…we certainly aren't going to feed em at the cost of our own, and _you_ can't feed them. What are we 'sposed to do with them?"

Keyda held his eye contact for a few moments longer before looking away. He scoffed.

"You don't know, do ya?"

"We'll _think_ of something!" she assured angrily, and Ottan just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we aint feeding them from here on out…so you best think of something quick."

Cole rested his head in his hand, thinking.

"Ret said he got all the traders that were still alive…there's like four of them."

Everyone looked up as Tolan entered the room. The youth had been cleaned up and was no longer coated in blood, though the stains could still be seen on his uniform. He glanced around at the expressions in the room and whistled low as he leaned up against the wall, shaking his head.

"What depressing thought are we stewing over now?"

"Trying to decide what to do with the slaves," Keyda explained, rubbing her temple. These province visits had been _way_ more complicated than she had thought they would be.

Tolan shrugged.

"Why not just ask _them_ where they want to go?"

Ottan scoffed at the idea, but Cole and Keyda both looked up at the lanky guard.

"That…could work…" Cole mused. "It would probably end up dividing them back up to where they came from, for the most part…but if they really didn't come from a good place it gives them a chance to start over somewhere better…"

Ottan glowered at the Outsider.

"Oi…they're _our_ property at the moment, aren't they!? We can hardly allow you to take em and split them up all over the realm without receiving _payment_ for them…."

"Weren't you just saying you were going to let them starve to death?" Keyda asked dryly, folding her arms. Ottan reddened.

"If you take em, Ruler…you're _stealing_ …"

"Then why don't we pay you for them?" Cole offered, and Ottan narrowed his eyes.

"Doesn't that count as slave _trade?_ What, _you_ can break your own laws?"

Even Keyda looked unsure, but Cole shook his head.

"No…we'd be buying their freedom. They wouldn't be slaves anymore…we wouldn't _own_ them…"

Ottan scoffed and Tolan raised an eyebrow across the room.

"You gotta admit it…the Outsider's good at finding loopholes…"

"But what could you possibly offer me?" Ottan asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You would seriously charge us for their release? If you _don't_ release them they'll just starve and die…" Keyda snapped, but Ottan just shrugged smugly.

"Which means they obviously mean more to you than they do to me. Good leadership is making the most of opportunities, lass."

She scowled at him, but finally relented.

"What do you want?"

He made a show of thinking about it and Keyda rolled her eyes.

"Redact the slave trade announcement…"

"No _."_

"Then I'd love my own personal dragon…it'll make travel a lot more convenient…"

" _NO,_ Ottan!" she snapped. "You know I'd never agree to those!"

"Then I guess the slaves don't really stand a chance…."

Her eyes blazed.

"You are treading on dangerous ground…it's bad enough we were attacked in _your province_ under _your hospitality…_ "

He took in her words and the tone she spoke them in and finally looked away. After a few moments he sighed.

"Then we'll have to take the boring route and settle on cold hard currency, won't we? The greatest irony is the Central Fortress has plenty of money, but the people are dying off from lack of food, eh?"

Keyda's eyes flashed again and Ottan was wise enough not to say anything more. Finally she sighed.

"How much?"

"I'm sure we can work out a price…" Ottan said smoothly. He suddenly grinned as if another thought had struck him, and those in the room could see a metallic glint from a silver tooth. He leaned forward. "And one more thing."

Keyda narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

Ottan's gaze slid over to where Cole was seated, and the ninja frowned at the leader's expression.

"Tomorrow, the Outsider battles in the Pit."

68

"Perhaps he will let me take your place."

They had made it back to the central fortress, turning down Ottan's offer of letting them stay there at his. Cole looked over and gave his personal guard a ghost of a smile before shaking his head.

"I don't think he'll let you…he's pretty adamant that I have to do it. _Why_ he wants me to do it, I don't know…"

"You don't have to do this, Cole." Keyda said, folding her arms. She had been against the idea, but Cole had finally agreed to it.

He shrugged.

"It feels like his attempt to have some control…force his will on _us_ for once. But I don't know that there's a lot of danger; I mean, I may get bruised…but he knows how you would react if it became more than that."

Keyda's expression darkened further and Jaqah shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't stay there tonight; I don't trust Ottan to keep you all sufficiently safe… _especially_ not after what happened with those slave traders. Are we sure that Ottan didn't have anything to do with that?"

"The two we were able to bring from the southern fortresses are being interrogated right now." Keyda assured. "So hopefully we'll know by tomorrow."

"As Ruler, you could have _technically_ just forced Ottan to hand the slaves over as part of the new law…" Omar pointed out, and Keyda glared at the floor.

"Yeah…but if I keep iron fisting the leaders, it'll only cause them to balk _more._ I need to work with them as much as possible…even if they act like smug _hoofers_ in the process…"

Cole sat up suddenly, as if something had just occurred to him.

"Hoofers…" he looked over at Keyda. "The central region needs new trades, because we've basically sent all the farming east and south…"

"What kind of trade could Hoofer's support?" Jaqah asked carefully, and Cole turned to her.

"Well…I mean the central region really isn't suited for crops…but the mop plant grows _everywhere_ and that's what the livestock eat, right? So what if the central villages raised more livestock…"

"They already do have some." Omar pointed out. "But there really isn't a need for more…"

"That's because right now Hoofers are only used to…what? Eat?"

Keyda shrugged.

"Some are eaten, but mainly villages just keep them for milk and to pull farming equipment…"

"But what if people could _ride_ hoofers? Wouldn't that open up a whole new need for them? Everyone's complaining enough that transportation is horrible…but on hoofers it would probably be _way_ faster…"

Tolan snorted in the corner.

"You can't ride a hoofer…you'd break your _head…."_

"With a saddle and reigns…it's actually pretty manageable," Cole argued, and the guards raised their eyebrows.

"You've ridden hoofers?" Retrevan asked, and Cole chuckled.

"Yeah…first time was a little rough but the second time around it went a lot better. Anyways, the point is that we could make the central region into a region of ranchers and that could solve a lot of problems…"

"What's a rancher?" Omar asked, scratching his curly head as he tried to keep up. Keyda looked at Cole for a few moments before sighing.

"I mean…it _could_ work…but I can't shake the feeling that by changing all of this stuff we will just as easily make everything _worse…"_ she hugged herself. "I mean, things are pretty bad right now, so hopefully these changes will help…but if we can't get the leaders to be on board or the villagers revolt…"

Cole reached over and took her hand from his seat next to her, giving her a comforting smile.

"Change is hard, Keyds…but in the end I really do think things will be better. The areas are better equipped for different trades… I'll bet it's been awhile since they were willing or able to really make decisions together to change the nation."

"I guess." she sighed. "It's just a lot to think about…and we got the binding in a few days…" she looked over, slightly accusingly. "And _now_ I have to worry about your fight tomorrow! Maybe it's not too late to back out of that decision…"

"It'll be fine Keyds…in fact, I pity the Oni Ottan sticks in there with me."

* * *

As confident as he had been the night before, Cole couldn't help but feel a twist of unease as the Guardian landed near the already-crowded Battle Pit.

 _If things go south, all you have to do is ask and I'll eat your opponent._

Cole chuckled; he wasn't sure if the Guardian was joking to help him feel better or if he was serious…but at times like this it was nice to know you had a dragon on your side.

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised, patting the reptile's neck.

"Keep what in mind?"

Keyda quirked an eyebrow, but Cole spotted Ottan coming over to them and just shook his head.

"I was wondering if you'd show up…" Ottan boomed as he crossed the dusty ground to where Cole, Keyda, Tolan, and Retrevan were dismounting. Cole frowned as the leader approached.

"Well…a deal's a deal…" he replied, and Ottan scoffed.

"Clearly. Speaking of…" he turned to Keyda and cleared his throat expectantly. She gave him a withering look but slowly pulled out a pouch of currency. His eyes glittered as he reached out for it and she handed it to him.

"Hope it wasn't too big an inconvenience, counting this out for me…" Ottan said smugly, handing the bag to an Oni standing nearby, which the group could only assume was his stand-in Advisor. "Especially since I'm going to have to have it all counted again…"

"It's all there," the Ruler replied bluntly, her arms crossed in irritation. The leader just chuckled in reply; he was obviously enjoying himself. He put an arm around Keyda's shoulders to guide her over to the pit, and her eyes flashed as she shoved him off.

"Don't touch me."

He shrugged and gestured for them to follow him.

"I had chairs brought out because I assumed you would all like to watch from my personal platform…"

"How thoughtful," Cole said dryly, and Ottan turned, as if suddenly remembering that the outsider was there.

"Nearly forgot about you…" he turned to another Oni hovering nearby and waved him to Cole. "Roho…take the Outsider down to Pit…make sure he knows the _rules…"_

The group made wary eye contact but then the other Oni was guiding Cole in the opposite direction. He flashed Keyda a small smile before he and his guide reached a dusty staircase and disappeared down towards the Pit.

"Why is it you insist on Cole fighting?" Retrevan asked as they resumed their walk over to Ottan's raised platform. The Southern Leader stroked his wiry beard.

"He's gonna be helping run the nation, ain't he? I'd just like to see what the Outsider is made of…"

He clambered up onto platform and sank smugly into his padded chair. There were three other chairs, plus the one his advisor was sitting in on Ottan's right hand. The bearded Oni gestured to the empty chairs as Keyda and her guards hesitated to sit in them. Tolan finally sat, leaning back in the chair as he waited for the fight to start. Keyda remained standing, catching the amused expressions in the crowd. There were far more Oni here today to watch than there had been yesterday…she had no doubt that Ottan had spread the word about this battle.

"Pull up a chair, Keyda…you won't want to miss this," the leader pressed, and she glared at him.

"If it gets too intense, I'm going to call it off…I don't know _what_ you have planned, but I won't let you…"

"You are positively _wretched."_ Ottan scoffed. "This is the way Oni have been entertaining themselves for centuries...I don't have anything unsavory planned for your little Outsider. We won't even make it to the death…the challengers are instructed to back down once the opponent is unconscious…"

Keyda opened her mouth to snap at him, but Tolan just chuckled wryly as he put his hands behind his head.

"That's assuming Cole would ever let them get that far…"

* * *

The Pit stank. Cole supposed it made sense…but he tried not to gag as he descended down into the underground tunnels full of sweaty, unwashed bodies. It was like a month of Jay and Kai's unwashed laundry…

"This way," Roho said as he turned down a sudden corner, and Cole blinked and sped up to follow him. Suddenly the short Oni came to a stop and Cole nearly ran into him. Roho looked up at the wall, where different strips of leather hung. He pulled two down and turned to Cole.

"The Battle Pit rules are pretty simple…No weapons, no armor, no… _powers…_ "

"I'm not sure I can really control that last one…"

"You'll forfeit...and Ottan sure _hates_ when people forfeit…" Roho warned and Cole sighed.

"I'll try to keep it under control," he finally said, and looked at the leather strips the Oni was holding. "What're those for?"

"You may bind your hands to protect them…only thing you're allowed."

"Ah." Cole said, accepting the strips of leather, trying not to think about how many other Oni had used them before him. He tentatively started binding his hands, glancing up at Roho. "So…how exactly does this work? The Battle, I mean?"

The Oni grinned for the first time.

"You knock em out before they knock _you_ out. Easy enough, eh Outsider?"

"Sounds doable…"

They heard the sudden roar of the crowd, and they both glanced up at the rumble over the tunnel roof. Roho chuckled.

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

Keyda was still refusing to sit as Ottan addressed the crowd.

"Oi, enough waiting, yeah? You've all come for a _show…"_

The Oni surrounding the pit roared with approval, and Keyda's scowl deepened.

"We wanna watch the Outsider in the _Battle Pit,_ don't we?! Time to see if all those rumors are true…" Ottan continued, and the Oni shouted and stamped. "So let's _bring him out!"_

"What rumors?" Keyda demanded as Ottan finished his battle commencement speech and sat back down. He waved away her concerns.

"They _say_ he's basically invincible…no matter what the Baron or anyone else threw at him, he never went down. I must say I've been curious to see how much truth there is to that…"

"What are you planning on _doing to him?!"_ she pressed, her eyes burning. Ottan just tutted.

"I'm planning on _watching him fight_ , Keyda. And I would suggest you _sit down_ so you can do the same!"

She refused to do so, but what she was going to say was cut off as the crowd roared again. Cole came out into the arena, blinking in the blinding sunlight, and after a moment his eyes adjusted and he found Keyda in the crowd. He gave her a little smile and a wink, and she rolled her eyes.

"The Idiot…" she muttered, her voice tinged with worry. The crowd yelled again as another figure entered the arena. The Oni was taller than Cole, but not too much bigger, and Keyda couldn't help but feel a little relieved. The Oni lifted his fists, and after a moment Cole mimicked the position. Keyda noticed that both had their hands were bound in some kind of leather, and with both of their shirts off she was realizing how _yellow_ Cole was. An Oni standing on the opposite side of the pit from the Leader's platform rang a gong, and the Oni launched towards Cole. He hesitated a moment and then darted out of the way at the last second, not realizing how quickly the fight was going to start. A few minutes went by with his opponent continuing a strong offensive with Cole mainly darting out of the way. Ottan leaned forward, expression unsatisfied.

"Does the outsider not know how to _fight?"_ he complained, and Keyda bit her lip. She was glad that the other Oni wasn't landing any hits, but she couldn't help but feel like Cole was better than this. What was he doing?

The Oni struck again and again, and Cole went to duck out of the way. The Opponent followed Cole's movement, but at the last second the Elemental Master doubled back and landed a solid blow on the Oni's side. The Opponent went flying across the circle, slamming into the side of the Pit and sliding down. Cole winced a little and the Oni crowd booed and hissed as Ottan stood, expression sour.

"Oi Outsider! _NO POWERS!"_

Cole looked up sheepishly at the irate leader.

"I can't help it!" he complained, though he didn't have much time to defend his case because the next moment the opponent was nearly taking his head off with a punch of his own. Cole did some frenzied dodging and blocked one of the punches with his arm, using his other fist to connect with the Oni's jaw. The Oni grunted and managed to knee Cole hard in the stomach, and the ninja stumbled back, winded. The Opponent didn't waste time taking advantage of it, Kicking Cole back into the wall. The fist came swiftly, but Cole managed to move his head in time and the Oni connected with the hardened dirt wall instead. Cole kicked out hard, and once again the Oni flew backwards, hitting the ground and skidding and rolling across the dirt.

Ottan glowered, and Tolan chuckled from his seat next to the leader.

"He can't turn it off…" he pointed out, glancing over at Ottan. "And _you_ were the one who wanted him to fight…"

Ottan scoffed, but after a moment he couldn't help but chuckle as well. He made some gesture to the gong ringer as he smirked.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to even out the score…"

The gong ringer struck two more times, and Cole hesitated, looking up. Rather than ending the battle, however, the gong summoned two more fighters to the ring. Cole had enough time to shoot Ottan a withering gaze before the fight began anew.

Keyda watched Cole back up as the three fighters ganged up on him and turned to Ottan, furious.

"Stop the fight! This isn't fair!"

"The boy has powers, doesn't he? It's not _fair_ for any of the fighters to take on a superpowered opponent alone…"

"But three on one in that tiny space? It's ridiculous! _Stop the fight!"_

Ottan's eyes never left the battle as he shrugged.

"Let's just see what happens, shall we?"

In the Pit, Cole was struggling to figure out how to deal with the newcomers. He had been in crowded battles before…but not usually weaponless in cramped areas. He studied the three Oni, trying to decide how he should go about attacking. The biggest problem was that in order to get close enough to any of them to attack in this hand-to-hand way, he would be exposed to the other two…"

The three had been triangulating, forcing him into a corner, and his expression darkened as they approached; this was going to be pretty bad unless he allowed himself to use his powers at their full potential. One finally charged him head on and he made up his mind; better to forfeit than let himself be beaten to a pulp.

He dodged the initial swing and landed a counter blow of his own to the side of the Oni's head. Immediately afterward he spinjitzued in order to make it out of the way of the oncoming punch from another one of the opponents. This Oni was shorter and he jumped back in surprise at the sudden earth-tornado before looking up at Ottan to see if the Leader was going to allow this blatant breaking of the Battle Pit rules. The bearded leader merely shrugged and gestured for the battle to continue, and the three Oni turned towards the tornado as Cole spun out of it. Staggering a little to keep his balance, Cole exhaled and raised his fists again. This time the opponents were a little more wary and calculating in their approach, unsure of what Cole would do. Two sprang at him at once and he dodged one blow but felt the other Oni land his punch on the side of his head. He winced, his ear ringing in pain as he powered up his earth punch and went to hit the Oni on the chest. The Oni blocked the punch, but then cried out and stumbled back and Cole grimaced; he was pretty sure he had just broken the guy's arm. He didn't have time to feel too bad because the third Oni had managed to slip behind the three fighting figures and grabbed Cole in a sudden headlock. Cole grunted at the sudden pressure on his windpipe as the taller Oni behind him managed to lift him up so his feet were barely touching the ground. Cole writhed in his grip, but he could see the other uninjured Oni—his original opponent—approaching quickly. With his current position pinned to the Oni behind him, he would make an easy target…and he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes closed, concentrating, and managed to get a good enough twist in to spark another spinjitzu tornado. The Oni behind him went flying backwards, slamming hard into a wall. The approaching fighter balked a little, unsure, but then Cole came flying out of his spin and tumbled across the dirt. He panted a little in his place on the ground but managed to push himself up as the three started towards him again. They were looking a little more sure of themselves…his exhaustion must be showing. Spinjitzu was effective but _tiring_. He would have to try to keep it more hand to hand.

The Oni with the broken arm hung back a little, but the other two ran at him, trying to catch him while he was still trying to recover. He blocked a punch from the taller Oni, but his original opponent kicked him in the side and caused him to stumble. The first Oni recovered quickly from the block and used his other fist to land a solid hit across Cole's cheekbone. The Elemental Master landed a blow of his own, but the first challenger shoved him against the nearby wall. Cole twisted to land an earth punch on his original opponent, which sent the fighter flying backwards, but the taller Opponent grabbed his hair from behind and slammed him up against the wall again. Cole yelled and pushed back against the Oni, but he was pinned with his chest against the wall, which made it nearly impossible to punch or kick the fighter behind him. His eyes were smarting from pain from his yanked hair, and he thrashed to turn himself around. Before he could do so, the taller Oni kneed him fiercely in the lower back.

White hot pain exploded up Cole's spine and he screamed out. The sudden pain caused a shot of adrenaline and he pushed against the dirt wall with both his arms and legs to launch himself backwards. The Oni kept his grip on Cole's hair, but the sudden force made it so he couldn't keep Cole pinned; the Elemental Master finally managed to twist around and landed a solid punch on the Oni's temple. The fighter dropped like a rock, and Cole stumbled a little, his back still feeling like it was on fire as he blinked away sweat and tried to figure out where the other fighters were. The one with the broken arm was watching from a few yards away, and his original opponent had recovered from the ninja's previous blow. Cole was faintly aware of the Oni yelling and jeering from the sidelines but it all felt far away…he panted as he narrowed his eyes at the approaching fighter and summoned a large earth blast. The challenger put his arms out as a way to block the attack, but the thick chunk of earth hurtling towards him managed to knock him off his feet regardless. Cole planted his feet, regarding the two conscious Oni warily as color traveled up both arms. The fighters seemed less than willing to charge him again, but no end call had been made, so they finally both ran at him at once in an effort to beat him by numbers. He yelled out and earth swirled around his hands as he stood ready for them.

A deep gong suddenly echoed in the pit, and the two remaining opponents stopped short of their attack. Cole tensed, thinking that another fighter was on their way out…but he noticed the two other fighters relaxing their stances as they glared at him. He blinked and his arms finally died down as he looked around. Was the fight over, then?

"Well…wasn't _that_ interesting to watch?!"

Ottan's voice boomed across the Pit and the observing fields. Cole finally relaxed his own stance, though he couldn't help but glower up at the Southern Leader as he spoke.

"Yes…I hope you all don't mind me ending early…but as we all know, the Outsider already forfeited…and I didn't want him roughing up our fighters _too_ much…"

Cole rolled his eyes. He hardly could do anything _but_ use his powers once Ottan stacked the odds against him. The crowd booed and jeered, and Cole put up an arm to guard his face as a few random pieces of trash and stones came flying at him from the audience.

 _"Stop it!"_

Keyda's angry voice rang across the clearing, and everyone suddenly seemed to remember _whose_ Outsider he was. Cole could see her eyes blazing from where he was, and he couldn't help but smile a little. Ottan called out to the crowd again.

"I know some of you won't be able to realize bets without the fight completing…but I suppose that just serves as a good reminder to 'never bet on the unknown', eh?"

There were grumbles in the crowd, but Cole was less concerned with the crowd than the other fighters. They were already heading out of the Pit, and slaves had come in to move the unconscious fighter out as well. Cole headed back to the entrance he had come out of, happy to see that they had raised the metal gate so he could leave. Roho was waiting for him, shaking his head as if ashamed of the ninja. Cole shrugged, only semi-apologetic as he undid the sweat-soaked leather strips from his hands.

"You cheated…" He accused as Cole handed him the strips.

"So did Ottan," Cole pointed out as he took his shirt from the Oni.

"That was the most _Idiotic_ thing I've ever seen…"

Cole looked over in surprise to see that Keyda had pushed her way down the staircase into the Pit Tunnels; he could see her glowing eyes and look of disgust a few yards away. He walked over to her, shirt slung over one arm.

"Really? Out of _all_ the things I've done, this one takes the cake?" he teased, and she scowled.

"This has nothing to do with _cake…_ " Her nose wrinkled as he reached her. "It _reeks_ down here…and you're hardly better," she complained, and he ran a hand through sweat soaked hair. He winced as doing so tightened muscles in his back and she finally sighed.

"Ottan's offered his fortress for us to get cleaned up and get something to eat…"

"Yeah?" Cole asked. "And…you want to do that?"

"I _didn't_ …" she admitted as she looked him up and down. "But I can hardly sit behind you all the way back to _our_ fortress…not with you smelling like that."

He gave her a tired smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

69

"Maybe just a semi-annual thing….you _heard_ the crowds during the fight! Powers add a whole other entertaining element…"

" _NO,_ Ottan! I should never have even agreed to it _this time!"_

Cole was rubbing his hair with a towel as he reentered the room, and Retrevan stood respectfully. Keyda's back was turned to him, but Ottan glanced up and couldn't help chuckling.

"There's the Pit Prodigy now…feeling better?"

Keyda turned and Cole shrugged.

"Um…I guess. I mean, the water's cold enough that it kinda numbs the pain…"

Ottan laughed outright at that.

"One of the few perks of it, I must say. At any rate, Keyda and I were just discussing how often you'd be making an appearance in the Pit…."

"Which is _never._ I'm just trying to get it to stick in Ottan's thick head…" Keyda snapped as she stood and came over to Cole. He gave her a smile, but her own expression was concerned as she circled him, checking for damage. She came back around and tsked as she reached out to lightly touch the bruise that had bloomed on one cheekbone.

"You realize we're going to get bound in a few days with you looking like you've been through _war…"_

He chuckled at that.

"It'll fade…"

She narrowed her eyes disbelievingly.

"How's your back?" she asked quietly, and his smile faded.

"Um… it'll probably be stiff the next couple days, but I'll be fine."

She didn't look totally convinced and Tolan stood and stretched.

"Does this mean that we can finally _eat?"_

Ottan stood as well.

"The Outsider took his sweet time…but yes, the slaves have set out our meal in my personal dining hall…if you'll follow me,"

He turned and headed out one door and Tolan followed immediately behind. Retrevan waited for Cole and Keyda to pass before taking the rear position. Keyda's arm was wrapped around Coles, but as they walked together she looked down, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You're limping…." she pointed out quietly, and Cole flushed slightly as he glanced down.

"Just stiff, Keyds…I'll be fine in a few days."

She was silent for a few moments and finally sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

It was still light as they made it back to the fortress. The Guardian landed and they all dismounted, with Cole being significantly slower than the rest. He grimaced as he accidently twisted the spot on his back, and Keyda raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk this one off in a few days…" she pointed out dryly as Retrevan helped him dismount. Cole sighed and then gave her a sheepish look.

"You might be right." he admitted. "I think I'll turn in early tonight..."

They entered the doors and headed towards Keyda's office to fill in the other guards on the proceedings of the day. They pushed open the heavy metal office doors, expecting to find Jaqah and Omar and maybe Ves…

" _SURPRISE!"_

Retrevan and Tolan immediately pulled out their swords while Keyda's eyes flashed and Cole jumped. He winced as the movement once again jarred his back.

The band of colored ninja held up their hands as the guards instinctively moved to attack.

" _DUDE,_ this whole nation needs to be _coached in the ways of the 'surprise!'"_ Jay complained, and Cole pushed his way into the room.

"Guys?! What are you all doing here?!"

"They arrived shortly after you left this morning." Jaqah replied, coming over to stand in front of the group from Ninjago. "I assumed they were your guests…though they seem to have gotten the time wrong…"

"For the last time, we _meant_ to come early!" Kai huffed.

"That way we could tour around a little before the wedding…or whatever it's called here," Nya added. "So far we've seen the fortress…" she looked around, clearly not super impressed, and shrugged. "Real…homey."

"I called Wu yesterday and asked him to come pick us up," Jay explained, coming over to give his friend a slap on the back. "It's good to be back..." he trailed off and then chuckled wryly. "Well…good to see you. To be honest this whole place still creeps me out and reminds me of the _Baron_ …"

"Well, I don't know what we're going to do with all…" Cole trailed off as he saw another figure near the back and his eyebrows shot up. "Pop? You came early too?"

"Of _course,_ Cole…I wasn't about to get left behind!" He approached to give his son an embrace, but as he took in the way Cole was standing he frowned. "You hurt your back again, son?"

"And not just your back, by the looks of it." P.I.X.A.L added, gesturing to the bruise on his face. Cole reached up and touched it, a little self-conscious.

"Oh…yeah. Just some classic Oni-gladiator battles and stuff…no big deal…"

"He got roped into a stupid agreement," Keyda interpreted dryly, and Jay gave an awkward chuckle.

"Sounds like Cole. Anyways…. do you have any grub? I'm _starving!"_

Keyda glanced over at Jaqah, who sighed.

"I suppose I can go ask the kitchens to make a _light_ meal…" she disappeared out of the office and Cole looked at his friends, suddenly feeling a little bashful.

"Uh….would you like a tour, or something?"

"Not of the fortress…I mean the Baron already did that and it was _super_ boring," Jay pointed out. Zane, however, rubbed his chin.

"I for one would not mind a tour…"

"Wu's gone to get our elemental Guardians." Kai explained. "So when he gets back, we could maybe take a tour of the whole realm…"

"Uh…" Cole glanced over at Keyda, who looked just as concerned. He also caught the wary glances that the head guards were giving each other and snapped back to his friends. "You know, that sounds like a _great_ idea…"

"Cole…" Keyda muttered behind him, but he continued.

"In fact, speaking of Wu, you should _see_ what he's doing with the dragon lands. You'd never even recognize them!"

"The dragon lands? Isn't the whole nation, you know, _unified_ now?" Kai asked, but Lloyd seemed to pick up on Cole's underlying tone.

"I'd love to see what the dragon lands look like. Frankly, it's just super cool to _be_ here…I mean, this is the realm my grandfather was born in…"

"It is?" Keyda cut in, confused. Cole turned to her.

"Yeah, you know, his dad's dad was the First Spinjitzu Master…or Child…or whatever it is he was called by Oni…"

She blinked. She realized it made sense…she knew Wu and Garmadon were related to the child, and this kid was related to them…but she had never made the full logical _jump…."_

"Ze Child!? You are related to _ze_ _Child_ from legend!?" Ves asked, eyes widening in awe. Lloyd suddenly became a little uncomfortable.

"Um… I mean, if that's what you call the First Spinjitzu Master…"

"I was expecting the outsiders to be yellow…" Tolan suddenly interrupted, leaning in close to Skylor. She leaned back, clearly uncomfortable, and Kai shoved Tolan back angrily. The guard didn't even seem to notice as he turned towards Zane and P.I.X.A.L. "But those guys aren't even _people,_ really…" he squinted at Zane. "I mean, I heard about the metal guy, I guess…"

"If it is unnerving, I can change," Zane assured, and the guards balked a little as Zane's form became far more human like. Cole tried not to face-palm.

"Yeah, one of the perks of being a nindroid…" he explained. He glanced over at where Tolan was fingering Lloyd's hair, seemingly transfixed by the color. "You'll have to excuse Tolan, he's…well….he's Tolan."

Keyda shot the youngest guard a look. He rolled his eyes and backed away, and Lloyd relaxed slightly.

"When Jaqah gets back we can go to my dining hall to eat." Keyda offered. "Hopefully by then Wu will be back and you can all go explore the Dragon lands…"

"And the rest of the realm," Nya added, and Keyda narrowed her eyes as he turned to the dark-haired girl.

"No. Honestly, it was going to be _hard enough_ for you all to attend the binding…we can't really have you travelling wherever you want in the realm…"

"It's not like the Oni can really do much," Kai pointed out dryly. "I mean, we've got huge dragons, and they have the union, so we _should_ be fine to do some exploring…"

"The political situation is a little… _tense_ at the moment…" Cole said, holding up his hands. "I promise I'll show you some places tomorrow, but I think small groups would be best, at predetermined locations…"

"Gee…good old _Mr. Responsible_ to the rescue…" Jay said dryly, but Lloyd smacked the blue ninja on the back.

"Sounds good to me. We _didn't_ want to come and create _more_ problems for you guys…. _right Jay?"_

"Fine. As long as we really do get to _eat_ first!"

* * *

Retrevan followed Jaqah as she headed towards the kitchens. As they moved further away from the office the new Captain of the Guard clenched her fists and let out an angry huff; Retrevan mused that the Outsiders must have been driving her crazy since their arrival.

Omar approached from the other direction, looking a little nervous. He waved at Jaqah and she sighed and came to a stop.

"Just headed to the kitchens. Did you find enough bedrooms and inform the slave Matron?"

"Yes…" Omar said hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed at his tone.

"But there's some problem? What's going on?"

"No, nothing's wrong…um…" he took a deep breath, finally looking up at her. "I've just been thinking, Jaqah…and I was wondering if you would like…er…if you want to…"

"Look, Omar, I've got a _lot_ on my plate right now keeping the realm from falling apart, so whatever you're about to add to my to-do list, could you just _not?"_

Omar shrank back a little and Jaqah pushed past him to head to the kitchen. Retrevan hung back with the curly-headed Oni, who sighed deeply.

"Do you reckon she knows? Or…"

Retrevan put a large hand on Omar's shoulder.

"She's Captain of the Guard…Captains know _everything._ " He tilted his head a little as he thought for a moment. "Except she does seem to be a little oblivious to this…"

"Or she's just _really_ not in the mood to encourage it," Omar pointed out dejectedly. Retrevan patted his shoulder.

"It's probably still a little too soon, Omar."

The smaller guard sighed again and headed back to Keyda's office.

"Yeah. Probably."

* * *

Cole watched his friends fly off on the three Guardians and Ultra-Dragon, waving as they went. They were a little upset with him that he wasn't going to join him on his tour, but he doubted he would be enjoyable company with the pain in his back. As they became specks on the horizon he sighed.

"Hopefully Lloyd and Wu will keep them in line…" he said, and Keyda wrapped a gentle arm around his waist.

"I think they know it's important to you…so they'll follow through." She paused. "Maybe we should have threatened to send them home if they misbehaved."

Cole laughed at that, turning towards her.

"Because that worked so well for me."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up against him.

"Shut up, Idiot."

* * *

"This is your room?"

Jay looked around the cramped quarters and shook his head. They had gotten back a little while ago and everyone was more or less getting ready for bed. Jay had sought Cole out and finally found him in his bedroom. Jay looked unimpressed, but Cole just shrugged.

"Yeah…it's no smaller than what I lived in at the temple, or on the bounty…"

"Well, _yeah…_ but this fortress is huge! Even the room Nya and I got is bigger than this closet. And you're super far from anything…especially Keyda…"

Cole shrugged again, not really sure what to say, and Jay trailed off to chuckle.

"But I guess you'll only be in here a few more days anyways, huh?"

The Master of Earth looked around, realizing his friend was right.

"Um…yeah, I guess." He frowned, lost in thought, as Jay sat on his bed.

"So…whatcha wearing for the wedding? Do you have a tux? Cuz I'm pretty sure your Dad brought one…."

Cole sat down next to Jay, brows furrowing.

"I…think I have the suit I wore to my Dad's play around here somewhere…" he hesitated. "No wait…that was destroyed in the laundry…"

"Destroyed? Destroyed _how?"_

Cole laughed.

"Let's just say Oni don't really _do_ dry clean only. I didn't even think about it until it was too late." He scanned his room and finally ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll just wear a gi…"

"It's your _wedding_ for crying out loud! You can't just wear the same thing as every day! Where's the suit you wore for my wedding?"

"Back at the temple…"

"What?! Why'd you leave it?!"

"Cuz it's _blue!"_ Cole complained. "And I didn't ever know when I'd wear it…and Kai was right. It was itchy,"

Jay face-palmed, groaning.

"Seriously, I'm pretty sure you have rocks for brains…"

Cole flushed.

"It really doesn't matter, Jay. Keyda couldn't care less what I'm wearing…same with the rest of the Oni. Phos said that the only things we need are the ornamental scarves, so…"

"You're just going to wear the same thing you wear _everyday…_ with a scarf? You realize your Dad is going to have a fit, right?"

Cole sighed, but then he couldn't help but laugh with his friend.

"Well…things are done differently here. I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

"Is the room alright for you?"

Lou looked up as Keyda entered his small room, her arms folded in concern. He chuckled.

"Yes, it's fine…kind of you to give me a private one. I must say I'm not quite as…well, I don't fit in with my son's friends, I suppose." He had pulled his bag out onto his bed and was slowly opening it. Her frown deepened, unsure why he had requested her to come to his room.

"Then everything's fine?"

He nodded and then beckoned her over.

"Yes, everything is great. I just wanted to show you something…"

She came over to the bed, unsure. A moment later he pulled a small package wrapped in thin crinkly material and handed it to her.

"This is for you…I mean, you may already have something, but I guess I couldn't help myself…"

She accepted the package and stared at it for a few moments before looking back up at him. He laughed at her expression.

"Open it!" he urged, and she found the seam in the wrapping and split it open. Her eyes widened at what was inside, and Lou couldn't help but grin as she took hold of the cloth and let the rest of the dress tumble to the floor.

"Oh…it's…." her words caught in her throat as he looked over at the performer, who seemed pleased with her reaction. She was clutching the dress tightly in one fist, and he came over and eased it from her grasp so he could hold it up for her to admire.

"It's a dress. You didn't get to keep the last one, so I had this one made…"

She didn't know what to say, so she came to look closely at the cloth. The dress was made of an incredibly soft and smooth fabric, deep grey in color. Over the top there was more of that strange type of sheer fabric that had transfixed her on the purple dress she had worn in Ninjago. This fabric was silvery, and she swallowed. The dress was beautiful…and it even had long sleeves so she wouldn't feel so exposed.

Lou cleared his throat, suddenly a little sheepish.

"I mean, don't feel like you _have_ to wear it…."

"It's beautiful," Keyda admitted. "But….but I can't _accept this…_ not after I destroyed the last one…"

"Nonsense!" Lou waved off her concerns. "Everyone deserves to wear something special for their wedding. It's yours regardless, whether or not you choose to wear it…"

He handed it back to her and she looked down at it, not sure what to say. Part of her just wanted to try it on, see how it looked….the other part of her wanted to shove it back into the mustached man's hands. She ran a hand over the soft fabrics and finally looked up.

"Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

70

"We're here on _vacation,_ Cole! And you're putting us to work?!"

It was the next morning, and after a relatively bland breakfast Jay seemed to be in a bad mood. Cole just shook his head.

"Doesn't look like you got a lot of sleep last night…that _time difference_ sure can take a lot out of you, huh?"

Jay narrowed his eyes at his friend's smug smile.

"An irrigation system…. seriously? You mean in the hundreds of years of Oni history they never thought to make one of those before?"

"Maybe they did a while ago…but ever since the Purge their civilization more or less fell apart and they've been forced to be focused on other things," Cole pointed out defensively. "Anyways, if you don't want to, I suppose I could just find _another inventor…"_

Jay sighed dramatically, leaning back in his chair.

" _Fiiiiiiiineeeee…."_

Cole slapped him on the back and Jay grunted as his friend gave him a wink.

"Thanks."

"I'll be with you Jay, so it won't be _so bad,"_ Nya teased, rolling her eyes at her husband's antics. Cole turned to her, a little sheepish.

"Actually….I was wondering if you and Kai could go teach some Northern villages the basics in blacksmithing…."

"The 'basics'? You can't learn blacksmithing in a _day, Cole._ " Kai pointed out dryly, and the Master of Earth sighed.

"I _know…._ but we're in the middle of trying to iron some stuff out in the realm and it would mean a lot if you could at least help them getting started on a shop or two…and maybe some techniques?"

Kai folded his arms.

"I wouldn't have come early if I had known we were just gonna work…"

"On the bright side, it _is_ a way to see new parts of the realm," Zane cut in, coming in the room. Kai looked over at the Nindroid and rolled his eyes.

"…I guess…."

"If they show up without one of us, the leaders will have a fit…" Keyda pointed out, and Cole rubbed his head.

"I guess that means one of us goes with each group then, yeah?" he finally suggested. "Who do you want to go with?"

Keyda blinked and turned to look at Jay, then slowly turned to look at the dark-haired girl and her brother, before looking back at the ninja in blue. After a few moments of her not saying anything Cole finally chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"How about you go with Jay, huh? I've been wanting to go see how the mine situation up North is anyways…"

"And Pix and I can come along as well!" Zane offered, not really wanting to get left behind at the fortress. Keyda sighed.

"Whatever. Tala will no doubt be upset no matter what we do." She turned back to Cole and raised an eyebrow. "Is your back feeling ok enough to ride a dragon?"

He gave her half a smile.

"It's tender…and I woke up pretty stiff. But the shooting pain stopped…."

"Shooting pain? _What_ shooting pain?!"

He just kissed her forehead and didn't answer as he left to get ready, and she shook her head, irritated and worried.

"You sure you'll be…"

"I'll be _fine!"_ he called as he walked away.

Lloyd looked at Keyda and gave her a comforting look.

"I'll go with them…make sure he doesn't get into any trouble…"

"Easier said than done," Keyda said dryly and Lloyd chuckled.

"Yeah…to be honest…we've always been pretty good at getting into trouble…"

Lou walked into the dining hall right as Cole was walking out. He paused, looking at his father.

"Hey, Dad…are you gonna be ok here, or do you want to…"

Lou waved him off.

"I'll be fine, Cole. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Been doing it for a while now,"

Cole smiled softly and nodded.

"K. We'll be back…" he trailed off. "Um…I'm not really sure _when_ we'll finish up there. But before dinner, ok?"

Lou shooed him and Cole smiled, scoffing as he headed towards his room to grab a few things.

* * *

"Oh yes…I remember _you._ "

Keyda eyed the blue dragon with her arms crossed, and the Guardian of Lightening looked just as displeased to see her.

"If you would like, you can ride with us on the Guardian of Ice…."

"I don't remember that one liking me any better," Keyda pointed out bitterly, shooting a cold look at the white dragon. If dragons could roll their eyes, the beast would have.

"He says he'll be on his best behavior if _you_ are…." Jay said from his perch on his guardian. Keyda clenched her jaw and began to mount the electric blue dragon.

"I am _always_ on my best behavior."

* * *

"I do _not_ remember seeing mountains in our last visit!" Kai called over from his red guardian. Cole couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…that's because we never really came up this far when we were running all over the place…"

"It's a pretty long journey….especially if you have to make it on foot," Lloyd pointed out from his perch behind Cole. Ret sat silently behind them both, and every once and awhile his presence would catch Lloyd off guard because in his silence the ninja kept forgetting the dragon master was there.

"We're looking into hoofer travel…hopefully it will be more effective…" Cole mused, and Lloyd furrowed his brow.

"What on earth is a hoofer?"

Cole's reply trailed off as they caught sight of the Northern Fortress. Cole suddenly felt a little sick; sure, Ymil _had_ to respect him…but he felt a little isolated without Keyda to back him up. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure how the snively leader would react to four more outsiders on his doorstep…

The dragons dove down and stopped outside the fortress, and Cole took a deep breath.

"Ok…fair warning, this guy can be a _little…"_

"Outsider! What is the meaning of this, bringing _two dragons_ to my fortress, unexpected?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the number of guards surrounding the leader as Ymil came out to meet them, his head held high on his thin neck.

"Ymil, I said that I would bring friends of mine to help figure out how to get you set up with blacksmith shops…"

The Leader harrumphed.

"We've been doing that _ourselves._ We certainly don't need help _or pity_ from yellow-skinned foreigners!"

"Well, we've come to help _regardless…_ because apparently your economy is more important than sightseeing," Kai snapped angrily, and Cole groaned internally as Ymil puffed himself up.

"We did not ask for…"

"I'd like to see the mine, Ymil."

The leader paused and glaced over at where Cole was folding his arms.

"…what mine…."

"You _know_ which mine. You wanna come with us or are we going to go check it out ourselves?" Cole pressed, and Ymil narrowed his eyes, shifting from foot to foot as he thought.

"Oh, very _well._ I expect you to report to the _actual ruler_ the progress we've made…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Lloyd, his eyebrows raising. The younger ninja became uncomfortable under his gaze, shifting slightly as Ymil contined. "What an interesting hair color…is it naturally like that?"

"Yup. It's called _blonde._ Now: the mine?" Cole answered dryly. Ymil shook his head and beckoned to his guards to surround the group as they headed to the mine they had visited before. Kai, Nya and Skylor looked around suspiciously at the guards that were more or less blockading them as they walked, and Lloyd moved to be near Cole.

"No offense Cole, but I think I may just wear a hat to your wedding…"

Cole chuckled.

"That might be a good idea."

* * *

"Tala was _not_ pleased."

Keyda dipped her spoon into her soup and Cole chuckled.

"I can imagine…"

"Yeah, what's up with spending our vacation time visiting people who really didn't want to meet us?" Jay complained, reaching for a second loaf.

"I do feel like it was a beneficial visit, even if the leader was initially irritated by our presence…." Zane chimed in.

Everyone was seated in Keyda's personal dining hall. Cole smiled a little, leaning back in his chair as he studied all of his friends at the table. It felt pretty surreal, having big team dinners in the first realm.

"Did you at least set up an irrigation system?" he asked and Jay shrugged.

"Eh…kinda. I drew em some plans, at least….but we wouldn't have been able to do it all today."

"Sounds easier than trying to set up _blacksmith shops!"_ Kai pointed out. "That took _forever!_ And we didn't technically accomplish a lot… _"_

"Not to mention that snively northern leader guy was pretty poor company," Nya added, finishing her own bowl of soup and leaning back.

Jay slapped Cole on the back.

"You sure got your work cut out for you. I'm beginning to see why you've been so tightly wound lately…"

Cole scoffed.

"Tightly-wound?"

"Don't _even_ try to deny it!" Nya added. "You were so bad before _our_ wedding, even Kai noticed!"

"Hey!" The Master of Fire protested, sputtering crumbs out of his too-full mouth.

"But you did seem to do better after Keyda showed up," Zane assured, wiping Kai's crumbs away from his own food. Keyda glanced up at Cole as the nindroid spoke, and he met her eye to give her a little smile. The conversation lulled for a bit as everyone ate the meal, lost in thought. Jay finished the last of his food and chuckled to himself, causing the others in the room to look over.

"I was just thinking…the Oni and leaders and stuff are mad _now_ and you guys aren't even married yet…just think about how everyone'll react when you have kids!"

Cole had been drinking the last of his soup, but at Jay's comment he choked, and soup spurted out his nose. Keyda stiffened as Cole coughed and choked.

"Jay Walker!" Nya chastised, shaking her head. "It's a _little early_ to be bringing that up…"

"It _is_ interesting to consider that future…" Zane commented, looking pensive. "If you had children they would have the potential to carry both Oni and Elemental Power…."

"Like Lloyd!" Kai added, slapping the blonde youth on the back. Cole was still coughing, using a napkin to wipe his mouth and nose. Keyda was rigid as she stared down at her empty tray with an unreadable expression. Right then Jaqah approached the Ruler, clearing her throat.

"There are a few more things to discuss…if you have time…"

Keyda glanced up but didn't say anything for a moment. She finally shook her head as if to clear it.

"Oh, right. That's probably fine."

She pushed herself up from the table and left the room without making eye contact with anybody, though most everyone was still looking at Cole anyway as he tried to clear the rest of the soup from his lungs. Jay smacked him on the back.

"I'm _sorry,_ boulder-brain…I was just saying…"

"Why don't you worry about your _own_ future parenthood…" Cole finally managed, his voice hoarse as he wiped his eyes again. Jay shrugged.

"What's there to worry about? I'm going to be a _great_ father…"

"Ok, it's REALLY too soon to be talking about _that!"_ Nya cut in, pushing herself up off the table. "Kids are a discussion for another day….a very, _very_ distant day!"

* * *

Cole spotted the female guard as she was headed to the barracks and waved her down.

"Jaqah! Have you seen Keyda?"

The new Captain of the Guard frowned.

"She went to bed…"

"She…did? When?"

"Right after our meeting. Severe headache, apparently…."

"Oh." Cole frowned as well. "Um, how was the meeting? I'm sorry, did I need to be there, or…"

"Oh, no, not at all…" she cleared her throat. "No need to pull you from your…friends. We just had a few things to solidify before the binding tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Jaqah raised an eyebrow at Cole's shocked expression.

"…Yes…as we have been planning for the past week…"

Cole dry washed his face.

"Right, right…I know. I guess with everything…." He swallowed. "I guess it just kinda snuck up on me…."

They stood in silence for a few moments and Jaqah finally shifted.

"If there's anything else…"

"Oh. No, sorry." Cole said, still looking a little distant as he nodded goodnight and headed down the hall. Keyda had gone to sleep? He hadn't even seen her much today…and she had left early from dinner. In fact, she had left around the time Jay had brought up kids….

He winced. He loved his friend, but there were times that he wished Jay wasn't so… _Jay._ There was no reason to start talking about kids now…he wasn't even married yet! Or bound! Or…or whatever…

He pressed a hand to his brow. The binding was tomorrow…why did he suddenly feel sick to his stomach? This was what he wanted…what he was dedicated to. So why did he suddenly feel so _unprepared_ for it? He had the sudden desire to go talk to his father, but he was pretty sure his old man had already gone to bed as well. He considered it a moment longer and finally shook his head. He wouldn't wake him up; it was fine. _He_ was fine. He bit his lip and headed to his own room.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this…."

Keyda was pacing, and Echo watched her for a few minutes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Keyda…."

"No, I'm serious…I mean…" she paused, wrapping her arms around her middle. "I mean this is…this is _a huge thing!_ This is more than just Cole becoming a sudo-Ruler or Oni being against us or change in general….there's so much to this decision that I haven't even _thought about yet! And the binding is tomorrow!"_

Echo shook her head and put her hands on Keyda's shoulders.

"Keyda…you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But you were so excited before…what's scaring you so badly now?"

Keyda bit her lip, looking up at Echo without answering. The older Oni continued to look at her tenderly for a few minutes and finally sighed.

"You…"

Echo trailed off as a small white fleck floated past her face. She looked up as more flecks drifted down. Keyda glanced up as well and they watched for a while.

"What is it?" Echo finally asked softly. She had dropped her arms so she could more fully appreciate the phenomenon around them. Keyda's expression had softened as well.

"It's called snow. It's like…little pieces of ice."

Echo held out her hands to catch the flakes. Around them the snow was dusting bobbing poppy heads. Keyda bent down to pick one of the flowers, twirling it in her fingers as she thought.

"It's so pretty," Echo finally commented, and Keyda nodded.

"Yeah. It is." She rubbed her arms, the flower still clutched in her hand. The flakes around them slowed and eventually stopped and Echo looked back over at Keyda.

"Are you going to call off the binding then?"

The younger Oni took a shaky breath as she shivered.

"…No... _no._ I just…"

The poppy in her hand was becoming blurred as tears filled her eyes. Echo came over and wrapped her into a hug, and Keyda buried her face into the other Oni's shoulder as she cried. It was a few moments before she managed to speak again.

"What if something goes wrong after all? What if we _can't_ actually do this?! What if we get to a point where we _can't_ work things out anymore, where we can't reconcile the horrible things that will happen…"

Echo stroked her hair, shushing her softly.

"Oh, Keyda…you are _strong…_ both of you. There won't be much you guys can't…"

"But what if there comes a time when we _aren't strong enough anymore?!"_

Echo smiled sadly and pulled back so she could wipe the younger girl's tears.

"You do not lose your strength…and from what I know of you _and_ him, you will only get _stronger_ as time goes on. Hard times will come…but hard times already have and you both still love each other. It is going to be alright."

Keyda didn't say anything and finally exhaled shakily.

"You're right….you're right. It's just so intimidating…and suddenly it's right in front of me."

She looked up at the Horned Oni and felt a jolt of saddness as she saw the outline of the Oni and the world around her fade. The older Oni pulled her in for a last hug.

"It's your choice, Keyda…and whatever you choose, I'm sure he'll support you. Just like he always has…"

And with that, the world faded to black around her.

* * *

Cole bolted awake, drenched in a cold sweat. It took a few moments for the nightmare—and the flashing gold eyes- to fade in the darkness of the room. He ran his hands through his wet hair, taking shaky breaths to stave off the nausea. He pushed himself out of bed and after a moment of hesitation he headed down the hall. A few minutes later he reached a door and was surprised to see light coming out underneath. He knocked softly and after a minute the door opened to reveal Lou.

"Cole!..."

"Sorry Pop, I know it's late…." Cole rushed, and Lou just opened the door wider to allow his son to enter. There were a few candles burning, and Cole could see that the small bed pallet was still made.

"It's alright son, I was up anyways."

"Doing what?"

Lou shrugged and sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Cole joined his father as Lou stroked his mustache.

"Oh, you know, struggling through time difference and inspiration and all that. Didn't realize how late it had gotten, honestly…" He turned to Cole with a concerned smile. "Now, tell me what's up. No doubt this is about the wedding tomorrow…"

Cole sighed heavily.

"It's…yeah…It's like…I guess it's that I'm not sure _why_ but I can't help but be…" he sighed again, this time in irritation at his inability to articulate what he wanted. "I was finally feeling so much better about everything, but now I'm just so…scared…"

Lou was silent as he thought.

"Still about the change?"

"Kinda? I don't know…it's more than that, actually."

Cole's brow furrowed as Lou tugged his mustache again.

"You're not sure how the future is going to turn out…and that's intimidating. You're afraid of losing everything you've gained…."

The ninja looked over at his father with surprise.

"Then…you felt this way too?"

The performer couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think that to some degree _everyone_ feels like that before their wedding. It's a big step, and it leads to future changes…." he couldn't help but give his son a meaningful look. "Like _children."_

Cole shuddered again, a flash of his nightmare coming to mind.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about those for a while…" he commented softly, and Lou scoffed and slapped his son on the back.

"No need to view offspring so morosely, Cole! After the initial shock and fear it's quite the adventure, parenthood…"

"No, not that, it's just…" he trailed off and they sat in silence for a few moments. When Cole finally spoke again he wouldn't meet his father's eyes.

"Pop…I…I wish Mom was here. I just want to talk to her…ask her for _her_ advice as well…I don't know. But I'm not saying that because I don't like _your_ advice, it's just…"

"I wish she could see this as well, Cole," Lou assured softly, patting his son's knee. "I wish she could see _you._ She would be so proud…and so excited…"

Cole's eyes got misty and he didn't trust himself to talk. Lou had fallen silent as well and after another five minutes or so Cole turned and gave his father a hug. The performer raised his eyebrows in surprise before pulling his son into a tight embrace of his own.

"I'm proud of you too, son. Just…in case you didn't know…"

Cole chuckled a little into his father's shoulder.

"Thanks Pop. I know."

* * *

Keyda watched the sun inch up slowly on the horizon, shivering and pulling her night robe closer as a breeze raced across the roof of the fortress. The silence was suddenly interrupted by soft scraping noises followed by padding footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

She smiled softly without turning and Cole sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in.

"Should you really be climbing with the state your back is in?" she chastised softly, and she felt him give a little shrug.

"It's doing better…not so stiff. Besides…I took the stairs."

They sat in silence as the light continued to stretch across the landscape, creating long shadows that stretched out under all the rock formations.

"Something about sunrises, huh?" Cole mused softly. Keyda shifted a little in response.

"Cole…I need you to do something…"

He moved slightly so he could look at her, but she didn't look away from the horizon as her eyes filled with tears.

"I need you to promise that nothing will go wrong….that everything will be alright from here on out…"

Her voice cracked and he pulled her closer to him.

"I…can't _promise_ that, Keyds…" he murmured into her hair, and she let out a shuddery laugh.

"I know...but I _wish you could…"_

"Keyda."

She finally looked up at his face to meet his eye, and he slipped a hand behind her neck.

"As long as we're together…we'll be alright. We can make it. _That much_ I do know."

She gave him a shaky smile and he leaned in to kiss her as the sun finally bathed the fortress with light.

71

"Cole!"

Cole stopped at the sound of his father's voice and turned with a smile.

"Hiya Pop…"

"I forgot to bring it up last night," the performer continued, coming up to the ninja. "But your friend mentioned that you don't have anything to wear to your _own wedding…"_

Cole winced a little and shrugged sheepishly.

"Um, well…"

Lou put a hand on his son's shoulder, steering him towards the performer's room.

"Now, we can't have that."

* * *

Keyda turned the lock on the door, just in case. She had even sent Masha to her own room, preferring to be on her own at that moment. She faced the full-body polished-metal mirror, and then looked down at the soft material in her hands. She felt excitement stir at the thought of trying on the dress…but also terrified that she'd destroy it as easily as she had the last one. She fingered it a few moments longer and finally sighed. She slipped it on and looked down at the material, smoothing it with her hands. She finally had the courage to look up at the mirror, and she flushed with a thrill of pleasure. It really was a beautiful dress, and the cloth felt so soft compared to the scratchy cloth woven by the Oni. She turned around and admired the laced up back, marveling at the way the darker grey cloth showed through the gleaming silver that overlaid it.

A knock sounded suddenly at the door, snapping her out of her musing. A jolt of panic rushed through her, even though all she was doing was trying on a dress and the door was locked at any rate.

"Who is it?" she asked, rushing to pull the dress off; no need to wear it until that evening, anyways.

"It's Jaqah," came the muffled reply through the door. "There are a few final things that need your approval…"

"I'll be right out!" Keyda called as she laid the dress gently on her armchair before pulling on her usual outfit. As she reached the door, she turned and gave the dress one last glance before heading out into the hallway after her new Captain of the Guard.

"What are all these people doing here? The wedding is still a few hours out…" Jay commented as he stared at the masses of Oni that were flocking to the fortress. Nya frowned.

"Maybe to protest? I thought everyone was _upset_ that this binding or whatever was happening…"

"Some will undoubtedly protest." Omar said from his spot nearby. "But I think that for many of them it's curiosity…"

"What, they've never seen a binding before?" Kai asked dryly, and Omar shifted.

"No. I highly doubt any of them have. They'll be disappointed at any rate; there's enough of a security issue without allowing the whole realm to witness the binding…" he trailed off with a sigh. "In fact, I should probably go tell them as much…but I wouldn't be surprised if they just camp out until the official announcement from the balcony…"

"You Oni need to get some hobbies." Jay tsked, looking out at the crowd before turning back to his lunch.

* * *

"I guess it feels alright….how does it look?"

Cole sounded—and felt—self-conscious as he looked down at the suit his father had brought for him. It was a silver-grey, and it honestly just felt weird to be wearing something other than black. Lou stood a few feet away, scrutinizing his son closely before finally nodding.

"You look good, son….I think that will do nicely…"

Cole sighed.

"You sure I'm not going to look overdressed? I was told we don't really need fancy clothes for this thing…"

Here Lou smirked.

"You're going to look great."

* * *

"And the leaders will sit on mats here, with the Outsiders seated on the outer ring…"

"Cole might want them in the front," Keyda argued, but Jaqah looked conflicted.

"…The leaders have a higher rank than the outsiders…they'll take it as an affront…"

Keyda bit her lip and finally sighed.

"It will probably be fine…."

"The feast will occur after the ceremony. It will be elegant, but we aired on the _lighter_ side…"

"That's just fine Jaqah. We _are_ in a famine at the moment." Keyda tried her best not to fidget; she really hated all these little details…and she hated having to wait. She couldn't help wishing they were just _bound_ already…"

"If only the outsiders realized that…" Jaqah muttered before catching herself. Keyda laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell them. In fact…I have no idea if Cole actually walked his friends through how this thing was going to work…"

"I'll make sure they are prepared," Jaqah assured dutifully. "Also, I would estimate that the other leaders will be arriving soon…you may want to take this time to go get ready. They'll have their offerings with them, so make sure…"

"…I accept them gracefully during the offering ceremony _following_ the binding ceremony," Keyda recited before sighing. "Honestly, I don't know that they'll bring anything…we'll just be lucky if they show up without making a scene,"

"For royal bindings it is a cultural _must._ I would be more surprised if they _didn't_ bring an offering, even with how they feel about the binding."

Keyda nodded and gave Jaqah a smile before turning to go; she wouldn't mind being as scarce as possible when the other Leaders arrived. Nothing was worse than having to entertain…

"Your rude old guy friend is here."

She blinked in surprise as Tolan appeared in the doorway. Keyda didn't even have time to respond before Phos was moving around the guard, taking the time to swat the younger Oni across the back of the head before heading inside. Tolan scowled and rubbed his head, and Jaqah rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Tolan. We have to go brief the Outsiders…and it really wouldn't hurt for _you_ to go over the protocol one more time…" Jaqah stopped at the door, as if suddenly realizing she didn't want to leave Keyda alone with Phos, but the Ruler just sighed and shooed her and the Captain only hesitated a moment longer before following Tolan out the door.

Keyda watched as the door shut and turned to face Phos for the first time. The Oni Healer was regarding her with the same expression he always wore. Over one shoulder was his usual leather satchel…but in his hand he held an unexpected box. Keyda folded her arms.

"You're early…the binding is an hour out yet…"

Phos scowled at her tone and she glanced at the package.

"What is that? Part of the ceremony?"

" _This_ is an offering…though with the disrespect you show me…"

" _You_ brought an offering?"

Keyda couldn't help but be surprised, and the Healer rolled his eyes.

"It's tradition to," he muttered, coming a little closer to hand her the box. She accepted it hesitantly.

"…Aren't you supposed to wait till the offering ceremony?"

He didn't answer for a few moments as he moved past her to the small pedestal that was placed at the center of two rings of seating mats. He began unloading things out of his bag as he finally spoke.

"They'll be pretty useless at that point anyways…" he grumbled, and Keyda looked back down at the box he had given her. What on earth was it? After another minute her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the lid off. When she got a glimpse of the contents her eyebrows shot up in shock and she whipped around to the Healer.

"Where did you find these?"

He shrugged noncommittedly, though she caught a glint in his eye.

"They're known to still grow in a few rare places…"

She glanced back down into the box and tenderly picked up one of the poppies by a bright green stem. It looked just like the ones in her dreams…and she couldn't figure out how they had managed to stay fresh and un-wilted.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" the Healer snapped, arranging a few things on the pedestal and digging through his bag for one last crystal.

She couldn't help but shake her head at his patronizing tone, but as she went to leave she hesitated at the door and turned.

"Thank you," she said softly, and had she not been watching carefully she might have missed the pause and tiny nod he gave before getting back to work, looking as irritable as ever.

* * *

Keyda ran into Lou on the way to her own room. He gave her a smile and kept walking, but after a few feet she stopped. She bit her lip and finally turned.

"Lou?"

He stopped as well and turned to look at her, and she fiddled with the box in her hands before she finally sighed.

"Could you…could you help me get ready?"

A grin broke across his face.

"I would love to." He came over and looked at the box in her hands. "What have you got there?"

She hesitated and finally opened it for him to see. He got a thoughtful look on his face and finally nodded.

"Oh yes…we can work with that…"

* * *

Cole looked down at the orange sash for a few moments before taking a deep breath and pulling it on over his suit. He tied it carefully, trying to remember the way Keyda had shown him. He couldn't help but tug at his collar. His father had brought a bow-tie…but Cole had finally nixed it. Nothing was as uncomfortable as a restrictive bow-tie when you were nervous, and he was grateful for the free feeling of a loose collar. He glanced in the small polished mirror above his wash basin. Time to see if he could get his hair to conform.

"But when do we give _our_ gifts? Err…offerings…" Kai asked, and Jaqah shrugged.

"Anytime after the ceremony…but again, the offering _ceremony_ is for high ranking officials only…"

"Then I suppose it is a good thing I brought something," Wu mused with a twinkle in his eye. He had arrived that morning and had been spending all day helping where he could. The ninja had mainly been cornfined in the area of the fortress their rooms were found in when they weren't eating, and they were all going a little stir crazy.

"At least tell me there's food after…" Jay groaned, and Jaqah sighed.

"Yes…a light feast. But no one is to eat until after the bound couple does, and _they_ aren't allowed to eat until the offering ceremony is over…"

"You mean we're just gonna be in a room with tons of food but we aren't allowed to eat any of it?" the blue ninja groaned and Nya laughed as she straightened her husband's tie.

"You'll survive, Jay. Remember, lots of cultural stuff in this whole binding thing…"

"We would not want to step on any toes," Zane agreed as he fiddled with the silver cufflinks on his white suit.

"Any other rules we should know about?" Skylor asked from her positon by the mirror in the small lounging room they were all hanging out in. Oni had been staring at her bright red hair everywhere she went, and she bit her lip as she tried to decide whether it would be better to wear it up or down or whether it would even make a difference.

Jaqah seemed to miss Skylor's sarcastic tone and began to list off more regulations.

"Don't speak to the leaders unless they speak to you first…basically just try not to talk to _anyone_ unless they talk to you first…"

"Gee, sounds like it's going to be _quite_ the party," Jay muttered.

"It will be interesting to be part of the traditional rites of Oni culture," P.I.X.A.L countered, wrapping an arm around one of Zane's. She was in a deep purple gown that matched Zane's tie.

"Is the hat too much?"

Everyone looked over as a self-conscious looking Lloyd appeared in the doorway, sporting a grey fedora. Nya laughed out loud and headed over.

"No offense, Lloyd…but fedora's haven't really been in style since…" she trailed off and finally laughed again as she removed the younger ninja's hat. "I actually don't think they've _ever_ been in style…"

"Well, I think it just depends on the individual themselves…Lloyd's just not the right fit to pull it off," Kai argued, taking the hat from his sister. He placed it gently on his own head, striking a pose. "On _me_ , however…"

"…It looks even stupider." Skylor said, flicking the hat off of his head. Kai scoffed, incredulous, as everybody laughed. Even Jaqah had a ghost of a smile as she cleared her throat.

"We don't have long before we will have to head in….the binding will be starting soon."

* * *

Cole hesitated outside the room, biting his lip. His mouth had suddenly gone dry, but he doubted he had time to go get a drink at this point. He was furiously running through the process that Phos had explained to him again, hoping that he didn't mess anything up…

He closed his eyes and forced his hands to be steady before moving to start to push open the doors.

"Cole."

He jumped at the sound of Keyda's voice and turned, ready to explain that his Outsider clothing had been his _father's_ idea…

He froze, his mind going totally blank. Keyda smiled shyly as she looked him up and down.

"Your father…" she guessed, and he finally blinked, his mind finally working well enough again to form semi-coherent thought. He took in the beautiful silvery gown topped with the ornamental scarf, and wondered where she had gotten the bright red poppies that decorated the braids that were wrapped around to the back of her head. The rest of her hair cascaded down, and under his gaze she blushed. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, like you…I mean, he must have got to you too… _I mean_ …"

Keyda came closer and raised an eyebrow as Cole shook his head, feeling like an Idiot.

"You look _beautiful_ ," he finally managed, taking her hand, and she glanced away, looking both happy and insecure.

"Hey," he said, moving her face back to look at him. " _I mean it_ …"

She shrugged slightly.

"I know….um…I guess I'm just not _used_ to being beautiful…"

Cole laughed at that and she stiffened. He shook his head.

"But Keyda…you've _always_ been beautiful…"

Color rose up her neck and face and she swallowed. She didn't really know how to respond to that so she leaned in and kissed him. After a moment he pulled away.

"I think everyone's waiting for us…." he softly reminded, unable to keep the grin off his face. She rolled her eyes a little, but she was smiling as well.

"You ready then, Idiot?"

"Yeah Keyds…let's do this."

72

It turned out that Cole was not overdressed...especially considering that all his friends had gotten dressed up for the occasion. Even the leaders were in fancier garb than they usually wore; Ymil's clothes glinted with various metals and gems, Tala was tastefully dressed, and Ottan was wearing a large cape made of some kind of thick grey fur. Heavy Metal and Phos were the only ones that looked basically the same as they always did…though Heavy Metal was now wearing a silver armband and Phos had a leather headband tied around his forehead. Cole had never seen it before, but he had no doubt it carried some kind of meaning.

The leaders were sitting in the four compass points around the pedestal, their seats corresponding with the province they led. Wu was seated between the Western and Southern leaders. Another mat sat diagonally opposite from him, stationed between the Northern and Eastern Leaders. Its position, like Wu's, was closer to the pedestal, signifying that Keyda's and Wu's ranks were higher than those of the other leaders.

Everyone turned as Cole and Keyda entered the room, and they froze at the sudden scrutiny. Keyda snapped out of it first and held her head high as she made her way over to sit on her mat. Cole scanned the outer circle and finally located his own designated spot between Jay and his father and hurried to take his place. The way it was set up, there were several feet between each mat so he couldn't even lean over and talk to either of them, but he figured it was just as well. Phos made it sound like they weren't supposed to talk anyways.

Phos was standing stone-still next to the pedestal in the middle of the circle, his sharp eyes watching Cole take his seat. Everything was silent for a full minute and Cole forced his hands to be still, trying to figure out why Phos was waiting so long…had he done something wrong? More likely the old guy just enjoyed making him sweat…

The Healer finally moved, and Cole relaxed. He could see his friends do the same around the circle and had the sudden urge to laugh; no doubt Jay was bursting to say _something._ He was proud of his friend's restraint. Phos walked until he was directly in front of Keyda. He held out a hand and she took a deep breath before accepting it. He brought her to the pedestal and turned to the others gathered in the group.

"Keyda, high Ruler of Oni, declares that she is to be bound," Phos stated. Cole shifted in his seat; he couldn't help but feel like the Healer sounded different…his voice had lost its grating edge, sounding very serious and formal. Cole was so distracted he almost missed what he said next.

Phos turned to Keyda, eyebrow raised.

"Who is the Chosen?"

Keyda turned and met Cole's eye and he gave her a soft smile. She moved towards him, not even hesitating as she passed the boundary of the inner circle. She couldn't help but grin at Cole's expression as she finally reached him, offering both her hands down to him. He accepted them, and she helped him to his feet.

"Cole is the chosen," she announced to the room, and they turned to face Phos, though they made no move to head back to the pedestal yet. Cole took a deep breath and Keyda gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"Keyda has chosen Cole, the Ahsakar—Outsider. Who will speak for the Ahsakar?"

"I, Keyda, Ruler of the Oni, speak for him." Keyda said immediately. Cole gave her a smile, and they waited. The room was silent for a moment and he thought back to his conversation with Phos when the Healer had first explained the binding to him.

"But…what if no one 'speaks' for me?'" Cole had asked. Phos shrugged.

"You only need a majority vote…and technically the Oni Ruler has the true deciding vote at any rate. In this binding, it will be more of a formality than anything. Which is good, considering how much the other leaders hate you…"

The ninja was snapped back into the present as Wu slowly raised his arm.

"I, Wu, Ruler of the Dragons, speak for him,"

A few moments passed before a hand raised from the Western part of the sphere.

"I, Heavy Metal, leader of the Western Province, speak for him."

Keyda gave Cole's hand another squeeze and the scarred leader looked over at him. Cole didn't really know what to do, so he just gave him a nod. Heavy Metal returned the gesture before looking back at the Healer in the middle.

Silence fell once again, and Cole didn't really know where to look. He was already pretty sure the other rulers…

His train of thought was cut off as the room watched in surprise as another arm rose.

"I, Ottan, leader of the Southern Province, speak for him."

Keyda and Cole both blinked in shock, but the leader did not turn to face them or change expression in any way. The Master of Earth couldn't help but look at the final two leaders, but neither looked like they were going to join suit. Ymil looked uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly in his seat as he avoided looking at anyone. Tala sat calmly, but her expression was stony as she faced Phos with rigid apathy. A few minutes passed and Phos finally spoke again, turning to the couple hovering outside of the inner circle.

"I, Master Healer of the realm, speak for him."

Cole looked at the Healer in surprise; with Ottan's vote they had already achieved majority. Phos didn't indicate any emotion as he held out a hand to gesture the couple to enter the inner circle and approach the pedestal where he was standing. They did so as the healer spoke.

"Cole, Keyda's chosen, has been spoken for and they are now prepared for binding, the consequences of which will place Cole near the top of our hierarchy. Does the Chosen accept this?"

Cole straightened and nodded. Phos raised an eyebrow and the ninja remembered that he was supposed to give a verbal reply.

"Yes…I accept," he hurried, flushing slightly. He swore he saw a ghost of a smirk on the Healer's lips before he asked his next question.

"Why?"

Cole froze, his mind going blank. The Healer's tone had slipped back into the crass one Cole was used to hearing. Around him the leaders shifted slightly, and Keyda frowned, confused. That question was _not_ part of the binding rite…what was Phos doing?"

"Wh…Why?" Cole repeated, and Phos merely raised an eyebrow. The younger man couldn't figure out what Phos was wanting…or why he was going off script. He floundered to answer the question. "Because…"

He felt Keyda squeeze his hands and he turned back to her. She gave him a comforting smile and he relaxed, his mind finally slowing down enough that he could think.

"Because I love Keyda. She's…she's the bravest, _strongest_ person I know, and she truly cares about this realm and the people in it. She is going to lead it where it's meant to be…and if I can support her in doing that, I'm going to. Even if it means I have to change…"

Keyda's smile grew bigger as her eyes grew misty. Someone coughed and Phos regarded them for a few more moments before stepping away from the pedestal, gathering the crystals and braided leather cord off the surface. He gestured for them to get into position, and Cole and Keyda moved until they were opposite sides of the pedestal. They rested their right elbows on the cold surface, bringing their right wrists together until they were nearly touching. They held each other's left hands underneath the arch made by their right arms and waited. Phos moved around the couple, placing crystals down on the floor until there was a small circle around them. When that was completed, Phos approached them and began wrapping the braided cord around their wrists. He started with Keyda, making sure the cord completely encircled her wrist before moving to bind it to Cole's. When the cord was likewise put around Cole's wrist, the Healer wrapped the rest of the cord in a figure-8 pattern to further bind their wrists together. As he worked, he spoke.

"The Nohra Ku—binding cord—is used to bind the couple, the braid representing unity, the flame representing the power of the Oni, and the scar representing endless commitment…"

Cole frowned a bit. Fire? _Scar?_ Phos hadn't mentioned anything about that before…

Phos moved out of the circle of crystals, though he faced the couple inside with a serious expression.

"As Master Healer of the realm, I invoke the power of the Nohra Ku Artifact to bind the Ruler to the Chosen."

The cord suddenly lit up in a brilliant purple flame, and Cole and Keyda both jumped a little and gasped in pain at the sudden searing heat around their wrists. Before they had time to react much more than that, however, the flame had died and the pain seemingly evaporated with it. Cole's heart was pounding at the unexpected event, and Phos approached once more and unwrapped the cord from their wrists.

"The binding is complete."

Phos announced as he pulled the cord off completely, and Cole and Keyda looked down at their wrists in amazement. Where the cord had rested, there was now a tattoo-like branding; a pattern of a braid that encircled their wrists.

Phos cleared his throat and Keyda looked up. Jaqah had entered the circle to hand Keyda a thick silver armband inlaid with a deep purple stone with a dark center. Keyda accepted the band and moved to put it on Cole's upper arm. The metal was cold…and he could tell already that this band was going to feel restrictive. Maybe he would only have to wear it on special occasions….

Keyda pulled away, and Cole moved his arm to look at the band before looking back at Keyda to give her his usual half-smile. Meanwhile Phos had exited the circle to take his place against the wall, signifying that his role in the proceedings had ended. It was time for the offering ceremony.

Retrevan and Ves entered the circle to remove the pedestal, and Cole and Keyda sat down in the middle of the circle of crystals. As they waited for the leaders to present their gifts, Cole looked over where slaves were bringing in the feast dishes, placing them at the tables where they would all head over as soon as the offering ceremony was over. Cole's stomach suddenly let out a plaintive growl, and he stiffened, hoping no one else had heard. But as he glanced over at Keyda's amused expression he knew he had no such luck. He wasn't the only one hungry, though; he could see his friends stealing glances over at the tables, and he even caught Tolan trying to sneak a morsel off a plate, though Jaqah caught him and elbowed him before he managed to.

"I bring my offering."

Wu's voice snapped Cole back to the situation at hand, and he grinned at his sensei as the Dragon Master approached.

"A reminder of where you come from…and a reflection of where you are headed."

Wu's gift was a painting; the iconic Ninjago Skyline that slowly morphed into jagged rock formations with a dragon flying above. Cole and Keyda admired the work for a few minutes before Keyda looked up and smiled.

"We accept your offering with gratitude," she said, and Wu winked and headed back to his seat. Ymil was next and he approached stiffly.

"I bring my offering," he said shrilly, and handed the couple a strange, twisted hunk of metal. They both stared at it, not sure what it was.

"A token of change…the first thing forged in the blacksmith fires of the north…"

At the Northern Leader's words Cole barely managed to stifle a laugh. The strange metal piece suddenly took on the form of a very poorly made sword…

"We accept your offering with gratitude." Keyda said, doing a better job of hiding her amusement. Ymil nodded and strode quickly back to his mat. Tala approached next, her expression still stony as she stated that she had brought her offering and handed them the black cloth in her arms

"Garb woven by the Eastern craftsman…far more fitting for one who claims to have joined our culture," she said icily. Cole blinked, realizing that whatever the clothing was, it was meant for him. He glanced down but couldn't really tell what it looked like in its folded state. He imagined it fell more in line with Oni fashion, and it was made of the classic Oni woven cloth. At least she had made it black. Keyda hadn't said anything yet, and Cole glanced over at her irritated expression; she apparently didn't appreciate Tala's reasoning.

"We accept your offering with gratitude," Cole finally said, pretty sure he was allowed to state the phrase. Tala didn't react other than turning and returning to her mat. Ottan then approached, his serious expression cracking as he handed Cole his own offering.

"I bring my offering…a symbol of strength and an invitation to continue to prove yourself…"

Cole shook his head, smiling wryly as he looked down at the two new leather hand-wrapping strips the leader had given him. Keyda once again spoke the acceptance phrase, though she looked less than pleased at the gift. Heavy Metal approached last. He knelt down on one knee in front of Keyda, the only leader who did so. She looked at him, confused, and he gave her a ghost of a smile.

"I bring my offering…a weapon for the defense of realm…and self."

He unstrapped the sheath belt around his waist as he spoke, and handed her the sheath with the sword still inside. She blinked in surprise, accepting it. As she looked at the hilt of the sword she realized that it was _not_ Heavy Metal's usual blade. Intrigued, she couldn't help but pull it from its casing.

It was a beautiful blade…balanced and light enough for her to move it around with ease. She was so enthralled with it she almost forgot to accept the gift. She turned to the man she had known nearly all her life…both in good times and bad…and smiled.

"Thank you…we accept your offering with gratitude."

He nodded, his smile gaining a little more definition before he stood and headed to his seat. With the gifts in front of them, the offering ceremony had finally ended. Cole and Keyda stood, and Cole looked over at the table happily. He just realized that he had skipped breakfast…and lunch. He was _starving._

They started walking over towards the table to eat—and thus grant permission for everyone else to do so-when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"I, too, have an offering."

Cole and Keyda froze, recognizing Lou's voice. They turned, and the performer smiled from where he was standing. Those in the room who knew the proper protocol stiffened, looking at Cole and Keyda to see if this violation of culture was going to go uncontested. Lou had continued to speak in the meantime.

"I…wrote a little something, if you all don't mind. I always planned on singing at your wedding, son…and I suppose this is my chance to _kind of_ do that…"

Cole glanced at the expressions on the other Oni's faces; Jaqah was approaching Lou as if to inform him of proper protocol. Cole finally just smiled.

"Go ahead, Pop."

Lou beamed and Jaqah froze mid route. She glanced over at Keyda, and the Ruler gave her a smile and a nod. The Captain of the Guard visibly sighed before heading back over to stand by Tolan near the feast. He had popped something into his mouth in her absence and she smacked the back of his head in annoyance, quietly chastising him as she took her frustration out on the younger guard.

Lou began his song. Cole was surprised to hear that it was different than the usual barbershop style that his father generally wrote and sang in…rather it was a moving melody sung by a father to a son. Everyone sat still and silent as he sang, the other Oni looking intrigued and unsure at the music. Keyda wrapped her arm around Coles as they listened happily. Cole's eyes were misty when his father finally held out the last note and silence descended- the classic pause that occurs after a well performed musical piece. Cole finally cleared his throat.

"Pop, that was…."

But whatever he was going to say was cut off at the sound of an agonized groan as Tolan suddenly gripped his middle and fell to his knees.


	27. Chapter 27

73

"Tolan!"

Jaqah dropped down next to him. She was used to the youngest guard making scenes…but never like this. He grimaced and looked over at her.

"Something's wrong…"

Cole and Keyda had turned at the pained groan and were now headed over to the pair of guards, looking concerned.

"What happened?" Keyda asked, but Phos had reached Tolan at that point as well, expression serious. He grabbed the youth's face, jerking it up so he could study it. Tolan didn't say anything, but a moment later he moaned and curled into himself further. Jaqah had become rigid, her voice sounding distant as she struggled to process what was happening.

"He…he ate something, and now…"

"The food…" Cole realized suddenly, looking over at the feast spread out on the table. Everyone in the room had begun to drift over towards the table, looking over at Tolan with confusion or concern as they headed towards their seats at the feast. Cole's mouth went dry and he turned to face the group before they could reach the tables.

"Don't touch the food!" he shouted, and the leaders immediately froze. They looked at each other suspiciously and the ninja came over to stand by Cole.

"What's happened?" Nya asked, and Zane immediately scanned the feast Cole had banned.

"I'm picking up traces of something on all the dishes…it isn't in my database, but it appears to be plant based…"

"Tuyehta root."

Everyone looked over at Phos as he spoke, finally releasing Tolan's face. The regret in his voice immediately triggered Jaqah to be on the defensive.

"What is that? What does that _mean? Is he going to be ok?!"_

Tala and Ottan had balked at the revelation, and Cole struggled to figure out why that plant sounded familiar.

"That's impossible…" Tala started, but Phos's expression darkened.

"Nothing is impossible…." he said before turning to Keyda as if to say something else. He was cut off, however, as Jaqah bolted to her feet and grabbed the Healer by the shoulders.

" _Answer me! What is going on?!"_

Phos pushed the guard away with surprising strength.

"He's been _poisoned,_ girl…can't you understand?"

Jaqah blanched and then glared at him, almost accusingly.

" _Then fix it!_ You're a healer….do something!"

"There's little I can do with you getting in my way!" Phos snapped, pushing past her to get to Keyda. Jaqah grabbed the hilt of her sword, but Ves was by her side in the next moment to grab her by the shoulders. She wrenched from his grasp, but the accented guard spoke to her in hushed tones to calm her down.

"You need to get him to my tent," Phos ordered, and Keyda turned to him, her mind trying to process the events that had suddenly unfolded.

"What?"

"The boy…he has little chance of living, which is greatly reduced every moment he is not in my tent. _Transport him there, now!"_

"Why can't you…."

"I can hardly transport him, can I?" Phos snapped. It finally clicked in Keyda's mind; even given Tolan's dire circumstances, Phos was not willing to expose his powers in front of the others in the room. The thought made her immediately angry, but Tolan didn't have time for her to yell at Phos. She knelt next to the guard, who was clenching his jaw against the pain, arms tightly wrapped around his middle. He gasped and lurched suddenly, causing her to hesitate only a moment before wrapping her arms around him. She could feel him shaking and pulled him close as she envisioned Phos's tent. Aural winds began whipping around them as the guard spasmed again.

"Hang in there, Tolan…" she murmured, her own heart pounding. A moment later there was a flash, and they were gone.

* * *

Phos had disappeared out the door as soon as he had finished ordering Keyda to transport the lanky teen. Cole watched him go, and then turned back to the feast. Everyone stood rigidly in the tense environment…there was nothing to _do_ and yet each couldn't help feel that there was surely something that needed to be done.

Cole turned to Jaqah, who had calmed down and was now standing statuesque, her expression stony and apathetic.

"Who was in charge of the feast?" he asked, but she didn't seem to hear, her gaze unfocused. Cole took a step closer, his voice rising slightly. " _Jaqah!"_

She blinked, turning to him as she snapped to attention.

"Who was in charge of the feast?"

"The slave Matron…" she finally answered. "She was in charge of making sure it was done properly and brought in…"

Cole turned and made eye contact with Ret, who nodded at the unspoken command and disappeared out of a nearby door. The ninja swallowed and turned to the other guards, who were standing near Jaqah.

"Ves, Omar…lock the fortress down. Then I want everything searched; hallways, dungeons…"

"Let us help, Cole."

He spun at Kai's voice and saw that his friends were all standing ready for action. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't know what to look for. And until I know exactly who targeted us and what their next step is, I want everyone in _here._ " He turned to the three leaders, who were standing stiffly and unsure. "That means you too…"

"To protect us, or because you suspect us?" Tala asked angrily, and Cole huffed. He had thought they had been getting somewhere with the leaders, but after what had just happened…

"Definitely going to have to answer with _both_ at the moment," he replied, turning back to the table. Knowing that all the food was laced with poison made him want to get rid of it as quickly as possible to avoid any other tragedies...but they might need it for evidence…

Zane put a hand on his shoulder and gave Cole a nod before using his Elemental Power to freeze the Feast, trapping the poisoned food under a sheet of ice. For whatever reason, Cole felt a lot better now that the food wasn't accessible anymore, and he relaxed slightly as he turned to look at those gathered in the room with him. The leaders continued to look irritated and guarded, but Cole mainly focused on the colorful group of Ninjagians that had come to support him today….his friends, sensei, father…

As the shock of the moment faded, the adrenaline finally backed off enough for him to process what exactly had happened. It suddenly hit him where he had heard of Tuyehta root. As the magnitude of what had nearly happened struck, the world around him began to spin. Zane caught him moments before he hit the ground.

* * *

Keyda had pictured the interior of the Healer's tent, but the transport had dumped her outside of it anyways. She was exhausted—though thankfully she didn't pass out after transport anymore, she had no idea where she would get the strength to get Tolan inside. The guard had gone limp after the transport, but after a minute he came to with a yell as pain wracked through his body once again. He was shaking harder now, and Keyda pushed herself up, panicking as she tried to figure out what to do. She almost screamed for help when a noise sounded to her right. A moment later Phos appeared in a sudden swirl of aura, looking a little weary but not too worse for the wear. Although she was relieved to see him, she couldn't help but narrow her eyes. He ignored her look as he bent to lift Tolan, a feat made all the harder by the young man's sudden thrashing. Tolan's eyes were becoming glazed, and he fought as Phos tried to get him inside.

"Help me!" he ordered, and somehow Keyda managed to get to her feet and help carry the shouting guard into the back of the tent. Hershel was on his mat, weaving some kind of basket, but he dropped the work as he watched in surprise and concern as they brought Tolan in. Phos laid him on his own bed mat before disappearing into the front. Keyda more or less collapsed next to Tolan, drained and sick as she wished there was something she could do to help the guard's obvious agony. There seemed to be periods of calm and periods of pain. As a temporary calm washed over him, Tolan's eyes opened as he panted shallowly.

"WheremI…" he slurred, trying to pick out his surroundings with bleary eyes. He continued to shake, and he caught sight of the figure on a mat a yard or two away. He swallowed painfully.

"Peder?..."

Another wave of pain hit and he curled in on himself and screamed out. Keyda sat frozen, praying that Phos would come back in and _do something already._ She could hear the old Healer searching for something in the front room, cursing and rummaging frantically. After a few minutes that felt like eternity, the older Oni burst back into the back room, holding a small drawstring bag.

"What…" she started, but he ignored her and knelt next to Tolan as he opened the bag and poured sleek black stones into his hand.

"Hershel, I need you!" he ordered, and the youth immediately pushed himself up and made his way across the floor towards the guard. Tolan was seizing at this point, and Phos turned to Keyda, eyes flashing.

"Restrain him….hold him down as flat on his back as you can manage…"

She had no idea what he was going for but she did as she was told. Tolan fought against her, but she managed to get him on his back. His arms and legs flailed and she looked over at Phos.

"I can't keep him like this…"

"Should we use Lumanim?" Hershel asked, but Phos shook his head and turned to the youth.

"We cannot allow him to become unconscious….you must use the fear spell I taught you…"

Hershel's jaw clenched and he looked at the guard, his expression making it clear he didn't think he could do it. Phos put a hand on his shoulder, shaking the boy a little.

"Focus, Hershel…you've got to freeze him…the spell will only work if the stones stay on him…"

Hershel shook himself and swallowed, nodding. Phos reached across the guard and pulled Keyda's circlet off her forehead, shoving it into Hershel's hands. Keyda gave a start, not sure why he would take the circlet, but she didn't move from her position pinning Tolan down.

"Use that…." Phos ordered, and Hershel closed his eyes. One hand began to glow and he held it near the purple stone in the circlet, as if to coax something from it.

" _Please….make it stop….just make it stop…"_

Tolan's cries were feverish, and Keyda pushed him down with renewed force, sweat dripping down her face. A few moments later the thrashing ceased as the guard entered another lull phase, and Phos's eyes flashed.

"Hershel, _now!"_

The boy pulled back, and Keyda couldn't help but turn in confusion and awe as power of a nearly greenish tint came out of the stone. Hershel's hand was shaking, but his face was contorted in concentration. His eyes flew open, glowing purple, and he launched the power towards the guard. Keyda leapt backwards as the spell hit, and suddenly Tolan was rigid. Hershel kept his hand out; it was shaking slightly as he struggled to maintain the spell.

As soon as Tolan froze, Phos began to place the sleek stones on different points of the boy's body.

"You must not falter…" he reminded Hershel, and then the Healer stood and backed away from the body as he held up a hand. It burned violet and Keyda could suddenly hear a buzzing coming from the stones. Tolan's face was the only part of him still able to move, and he continued to scream and call out, sometimes for Peder, sometimes for Jaqah, and sometimes for names Keyda didn't recognize. The buzzing began to increase and Hershel had to use his other hand to keep his spell arm from trembling, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated. It felt like the process dragged on for an hour…but in reality only minutes had ticked by. Sweat trailed down one side of Hershel's face, and he made a small sound of exertion as he struggled to keep the paralysis spell going in the body that fought to move.

" _Do not falter!"_ Phos ordered, his own spell still going strong. The stones were buzzing at such a high pitch that Keyda held her head, feeling nauseous as she fought the urge to cry in exhaustion.

 _"…Master…"_

"Just a little longer, Hershel…"

Hershel began to yell as well as he dug down deeper, his arm shaking wildly now. Keyda reached over and grabbed his arms, trying to help him hold them steady as he continued the spell. Tolan began to twitch, the spell beginning to unravel. Phos's hand glowed brighter yet and the stones basically screamed out. With Hershel and Tolan yelling, it was chaos. A moment later Hershel cried out and his spell broke down completely. Tolan spasmed again, scattering the stones across the room. Phos jerked out of his own spell, sagging slightly at the amount of energy he had lost. There was sudden silence and Keyda felt Hershel slumping forward, drained.

Keyda's heart was still pounding and she looked over at Tolan. After the final spasm, the guard had gone totally limp, and she swallowed hard as she moved to check on him. She was relieved to see that he was breathing, but he was unconscious. Didn't Phos say that….

"I'm not sure we got it all."

She turned at Phos's words, and she shook her head.

"Can you do it again? Now that he's unconscious…"

Phos shook his head and sat wearily.

"If it didn't work the first time, he won't wake up again, regardless of what we do now."

Keyda dry washed her face as she processed what he said. Hershel pushed himself up.

"I'm sorry, Master Healer…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Phos countered. "Go back to your mat and rest…I'll bring you a cup of tea."

The boy looked like he wanted to argue, but the Master Healer had already stood and headed into the front room. Keyda waited a moment before pushing herself to her feet and following him, and Hershel sighed as he began shifting back towards his own mat.

Keyda pushed through the door flap and Phos caught her eye as he prepared the tea kettle. He gestured for her to take a seat and she silently obliged, collapsing in one of his arm chairs. As she waited for the tea to be ready, she ran a hand through her hair as she struggled to make sense of everything in her head. Her hand came across something, and she pulled the wilted poppy out of her braid and stared at it for a few moments. As if out of a fog, she suddenly recalled that she had gotten bound today…

The poppy blurred as Keyda began to cry. Another time she might have felt too proud to let Phos see her cry, but at the moment she couldn't care less. If Phos had noticed he didn't comment, and a few minutes later he disappeared into the back to give Hershel his tea. Keyda pulled the poppies out of her hair as the tears ran down her face, for lack of anything better to do. By the time Phos had reentered the room she had a pile of bright red flowers in her lap, but she couldn't seem to stop crying. She didn't know if Tolan would be alright. She couldn't help feeling both sick and guilty that he had taken the brunt of the poison meant for her…and then it hit her that the poison wasn't meant for just her…

She cried harder. Would there ever come a time when they wouldn't be targeted?! It was the day of her _binding, for ancients' sake!_

She heard a small sound and turned to see Phos leaving a cup of tea on the table next to her before silently moving to his own chair. She made no move to pick it up, the tears still coursing down her face.

"It could have been a lot worse."

She scoffed wetly at Phos's soft words, and she turned to glare at him as she cried.

"I'm so _sick of hearing that…._ "

His calm gaze didn't change and she furiously wiped at her face.

"Someone tried to kill us… _again._ And not just us…." she trailed off as she thought about everyone that would have died and shook her head, sick at the thought. "And they did it so…so _easily…._ "

"Too easily."

Phos was pensive as he stared into his own cup of tea. Keyda wiped her face again.

"What do you mean?"

The Healer glanced up and shifted slightly in his seat.

"Tuyetah root is an extremely potent poison, rediscovered back in the reign of Kahzym the third. It became a weapon for both Oni and Dragon and caused high death tolls during the time of the purge..."

He took a slow sip of his tea and Keyda fiddled with the wilting flowers in her lap as she listened. The Healer continued.

"The Healers came together to eradicate the root from the realm once and for all. I was part of the team that worked to discover the extraction spell…" he trailed off. "Nothing else could be used to stave the poison…there is no natural cure. So the extraction spell was created to rip the toxins from the body. But as you saw, it also required experimentation with emotional power in order to keep the person rigid for the spell to take hold…"

Keyda frowned as Phos's expression darkened. His voice became softer.

"These spells were a success…but this initial experimentation with the potential of Oni power opened the gates for more dangerous curiosity."

"Like…what?"

Phos seemed to snap out of his reverie.

"Hardly matters now. My point is, for someone to have gotten ahold of that much Tuyetah root, they would have had to have gotten help from a Healer."

"Then Healers still keep this poison?!" Keyda asked, disgusted. Phos shook his head.

"No. But only a Healer would have been able to recognize it, wherever they managed to find it. And whether they planned the assassination or funded someone else's plans, it poses a threat in that their involvement is in direct violation of their oath…"

"You're one to talk…" Keyda muttered, and Phos leaned forward, eyes flashing.

"Oilen kidnapped and tortured my apprentice….believe it or not, I am well within my rights to issue punishment. Like I said before, it's was a personal matter, not political. The poisoner, however, assisted in the direct attack against every political leader in the realm. A very _different_ matter, wouldn't you agree?"

Keyda wanted to say something biting at his patronizing reply, but she just sagged.

"Does it even matter who did it? If they did it once, they could do it again….how could we ever trust what we eat again!?" She dry-washed her face again, trying to keep from resorting back to crying. "No matter how many things we survive…it's only going to take one time when we aren't so lucky…"

"You're safer now than you have been in a long time," Phos argued, and she threw her hands up.

"You mean today?! When someone poisoned an entire _feast_ during my binding, nearly killing us all?!"

"Granted, there are people against you. But you've won the respect of the leaders in the realm…albeit grudgingly…and that is not something to ignore."

"There's more to my life than politics!" Keyda argued, standing as her voice rose. The flowers tumbled from her lap as she gestured into the air. "There's more to my life than what leaders think, or whether I'm getting the realm back to the way _you_ want it… I almost died today! And even if you had been able to save me, I would have lost _everyone else…_ " her eyes swam with tears again. "That's what you'll never understand! What it means to actually _lose someone you love! Forever!"_

Phos stood as well, but after his initial anger faded he just scoffed.

"Drink your tea, girl…and stop assuming things you'll never understand."

74

The slender figure darted behind a few boulders, cursing. She had been so _sure…_

 _"Stop!"_

Adalaide stiffened at the voice, thinking they had seen her. However, as she heard a grunt and crash she realized that someone had apprehended the Slave Matron behind her. She sneered to herself; she really should have killed the old lady when she had the chance. Now the old wench would reveal everything and she would be back to square one…

"I didn't do _nothing!"_

Adalaide rolled her eyes at the Matron's plaintive complaints as someone hoisted her to her feet. The slender would-be ruler risked a glance around her hiding spot to see if anyone was heading her direction. Her heart froze.

" _Dorhn?"_ she breathed, but a second later the guard turned again and she realized it wasn't who she had thought. Her expression hardened once more and after the guard and the Matron disappeared back into the fortress she slipped away.

* * *

"He's coming to…"

Cole moaned and opened his eyes to a crowd of concerned yellow faces. He frowned as Zane helped him sit up. A panicked voice cut in.

"Are you poisoned too?! Or…"

"I'm fine." Cole said, waving Jay off before his friend could enter a full Jay-panic mode. "I just passed out; I forgot to eat anything today…."

"Forgot to eat? _You?"_ Jay shook his head. "Doesn't sound like you're fine to me…"

"Did Retrevan come back?" Cole asked, his memory finally catching up with him. He managed to make it to his feet and he looked around. His guards were still gone, but the other leaders were all sitting on chairs near the table, watching him critically. Cole made his way over to them.

"Is it even worth asking if any of you had anything to do with this?..."

"It _certainly_ wasn't me!" Ymil snapped, though he glared at the others around him. "But you know _them…_ always hated you…"

"I didn't see _you_ speaking for him during the ceremony!" Ottan yelled back, and the snively man shrank into himself as he glared. Tala folded her arms, glaring at the Oni in the thick fur cape.

"But _you_ did, surprisingly…acting like a friend just in case your murder plot failed to kill the rest of us…"

"How _dare you!"_

Cole sighed as the leaders bickered and looked over at Heavy Metal. He was talking with Jaqah in the corner.

 _At least I can trust one of the leaders…_ Cole thought bitterly. He turned back to the other leaders and held his hand up.

" _Alright._ I guess we're just going to have to assume that _none_ of you had anything to do with it…"

"You could have said that first…instead of _accusing us._ " Ymil sniffed, and Cole resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He spotted Ves coming back into one of the doors to the room.

"Excuse me," he said dryly, and headed over to the guard.

"Ze fortress is locked down…Retrevan has ze Matron in custody, down in ze dungeons…"

"Right. Thanks, Ves…" He looked around the room and sighed. "Could you stay in here…make sure the leaders don't go anywhere…and keep an eye on Jaqah. She seems to be struggling a lot…"

The Oni nodded and Cole turned to his friends.

"Um….I'm sorry, but the fortress is locked down…I need you all to stay here until we can figure out exactly what happened. I have to go do something really quick…"

"Let us _help,_ Cole!" Jay complained, and the rest of his friends nodded, some crossing their arms. Cole just gave them a sheepish smile.

"I appreciate the offer….but it really is better if you guys just stay here. I'll see you in a bit." And with that, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Keyda woke up and frowned; she hadn't even realized she had gone to sleep. She glanced down at the cup still in her hand and shook her head, irritated as she realized the tea had knocked her out.

"Phos…." she breathed. She heard a small yipping sound and looked down in surprise as a furry head pushed its way into her lap, licking her hands.

"Nip, stop it."

Syn was there, suddenly, and she pulled the animal away from the Ruler. Keyda swallowed and sat up fully in the armchair as the child subdued the animal and then reached over for a warm loaf.

"Are you hungry? Master Healer thought you'd be hungry…"

Keyda wanted to turn the loaf down, but her stomach growled loudly and ousted her. Syn gave her a little smile and handed her the warm bread and Keyda murmured thanks before eating it. Having food in her made her feel better, and more alert. She remembered Tolan suddenly and stood, heading for the back. She felt a slight tug and turned to see Syn fingering the silvery outer cloth on her dress. The child glanced up and flushed, embarrassed.

"It's…it's really pretty," she explained sheepishly, and Keyda's expression softened.

"It was a gift for my binding," she said softly, and Syn smiled at that. The Ruler cleared her throat and turned back to her earlier task.

The guard was still unconscious on the mat, and Keyda sighed as she headed over to sit next to him. She slowly ate at the last of her loaf, wondering how many more people were going to get hurt on her behalf. She had finished her dinner and was lost in thought by the time the guard suddenly stirred. She glanced over at the sound, her heart pounding with sudden hope. A few minutes passed and the youth finally opened his eyes.

"Tolan."

The youth turned his head at the relief-filled voice, giving Keyda a confused look.

"What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. How much did he remember?

"You were poisoned, and…."

"I _know."_ Tolan pushed himself up, grimacing in pain. "So what are you still doing here? Would have thought you'd…"

"Lie back down."

They both turned as Phos seemingly materialized in the doorway. Tolan raised an eyebrow as the Healer continued.

"You're lucky enough you woke up…don't tempt fate by…"

" _You've_ got powers. I remember that much…." he shook his head. "Old guy's more powerful than he looks, huh?"

Phos's eyes narrowed "Yes, I have powers. Tell anyone about it and I'll hunt you down and flay you alive."

Tolan's other eyebrow raised and he turned to Keyda once again.

"You know, with friends like that it's hard to figure out how people keep managing to almost kill you…"

She just sighed.

"How are you feeling, Tolan?"

"Like I was ripped apart by a pack of night sniffers before they spat me back out. Not that I've actually _felt_ that before…but Peder used to have a gnarly scar on his leg from a sniffer bite…" he trailed off as and began looking around as if he remembered something. "Hey speaking of, earlier I thought I saw…"

He had turned towards where Hershel was sitting on his mat, and after he caught sight of the other teen he sagged slightly.

"Ah, never mind. Peder used to wear his hair like that…."

Hershel just sort of nodded, as if he had any idea what the guard was going on about. No doubt he was still a little delirious…

Phos had come over to the guard and was forcing him back onto his mat.

"It will be a few days before your body is strong enough to move. Don't make me waste lumanim on you…"

A blur of grey suddenly burst into the room, running over to Keyda and jumping up on her to lick her face. Tolan moved to sit back up, hands automatically going to his side where he normally kept his swords. There was nothing there, however, and he winced as his sudden movement jarred his tender insides. He looked over and noticed that Keyda didn't actually seem to be in any danger, though she didn't exactly look very _happy_ either as she shoved the affectionate animal off of her.

"That's not something you see everyday…" he murmured, sinking back down onto the mat. His eyes had gotten a distant look to them again, and after a few minutes he slipped back into sleep or unconsciousness; Keyda wasn't really sure which. She pushed the sniffer off herself one last time and stood, turning to Phos.

"I need to be getting back…"

She felt a tug on her arm and looked down at Syn's plaintive face.

"You should just stay here tonight…"

"I wouldn't recommend walking back." Phos added dryly. "No telling what you'd run into…"

"Then I'll transport." she countered, easing her arm out of Syn's. "I have to go back, Syn…Cole'll be worried sick if I stay here all night…"

The child's expression fell, and she sank to the ground to keep her sniffer away from the unconscious guard. Keyda looked at Tolan a few moments longer and Phos finally scoffed.

"Get out of here already. I ain't gonna let him die after helping him this far. You'll have to go outside to transport, though….won't work in here."

She looked at the Healer in surprise but then remembered that she had landed outside to begin with, even though she had pictured the interior of his tent. She headed to the door, but Phos spoke again as she opened the flap.

"The guard's life…" he muttered, and she turned back to him. The Healer was wearing a serious expression as he continued. "My debt to you is paid."

She stared a few moments longer as it sank in. She finally nodded and disappeared out into the night.

* * *

Cole left the cell feeling frustrated. Neither he nor Ret could get any information from the Matron; she just claimed that she had no idea what had happened to the feast, claiming she had made it to their exact specifications. Cole knew she was lying, but he couldn't get anything out of her without actually using physical force, and he was not about to do that, despite every part of him screaming for revenge.

"We're having the kitchens searched for Tuyetah root…though we don't really know what it looks like…" Ret assured, and Cole sighed.

"Maybe Zane can do a scan of…"

 _"Tuyeta root, eh?"_

The voice echoed down the dungeon hall, and Cole couldn't help but pause. He turned at the whiny voice, and Ret's hand went to his sword hilt.

"Who said that?" Cole called, and he walked towards the wheezing laughter that followed. Eventually they came to a small cell—it was one of the ones containing prisoners from the attempted coup who weren't allowed to work in the fortress fields. As Cole pulled open the small cell door window, and a skin-and-bones figure smirked from the shadows.

"Seems like she was finally able to track down some Tuyeta after all…"

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Cole demanded, but the man didn't even really seem to be talking to Cole; he scratched at his head and continued, as if talking to himself.

"Original plan, that was. Just poison the lot…but we couldn't find any of that darn root…"

"Answer me!"

The man's eyes finally looked up to meet Cole's in the cell window and his grin broadened, exposing ratty teeth.

"Adalaide…that's who did this, aint it? Only person I can think of who woulda…."

Cole's fists clenched at the insurgent's name.

"Where is she now!?"

"How should I know? Yanz sprung her out, didn't he? But not Rasher, no…." He wiped a hand across his nose as he scoffed and shook his head. "I got _all_ the blame for the plan falling apart, didn't I? ' _you were sposed to watch her, Rasher….you were sposed to make sure she didn't get away….you only had_ one job…"

He scratched his head again, his smile fading.

" _She's_ the one who underestimated the viper, so how's it all _my fault?"_

"Your name's Rasher, then?" Cole asked carefully. The dirty, ratty man didn't seem all there in the head, but as he met the ninja's eyes again there was a glint of a deeper intelligence in his eye.

"That's right… _the one and only."_ He let out another weezy laugh and then looked around at the cell. "Part of the team that was gonna end _you_ once and for all. But it all fell apart…and it sounds like Adalaide aint any closer to the throne than she was before…" he snorted to himself. "She's gonna have to crawl under a rock after this one…"

"You know where to find her, then?" Cole asked, and Rasher laughed so hard he began coughing.

"Ancient's Mercy….I don't know nothing about where she's at now. Wasn't even allowed to know where she lived back when we's were all working together….had meeting places and whatnot. No…she certainly wouldn't trust ole' Rasher with her location…the only reason she didn't kill me already is cuz she assumed your little missy would do the honors during executions. But then she proved too _soft_ for that, didn't she?"

Cole felt the stir of hope in him fading; this idiot didn't know where Adalaide was. He was just trying to mess with him. The ninja went to close the cell window and leave, but Rasher stirred suddenly.

"Oi, Outsider!"

Cole sighed but turned back to the window.

" _What?"_

Rasher's teeth glinted in the dim cell light once more.

"You should know I'm a man of many capabilities….all of which are _wasted_ in a cell…."

"Not sure I have a lot of use for a _rat_ right now," Cole countered, irritated, but Rasher just cocked his head, amused.

"Ah, but there's some holes only a _rat_ can get down, aint there?"

Cole narrowed his eyes and finally turned away, closing the window as he and Ret turned to leave the dungeons.

"Think about it!" Rasher called after them, and his weezy laughter echoed in the halls.

75

Jaqah's relief was obvious as Keyda told her the news. The Captain of the Guard sank into a chair, shaking her head.

"That stupid boy…that _stupid, stubborn kid…."_

"Phos said it will take a few days before he's able to actually be on his feet again, but he pulled through."

Jaqah nodded, and she looked up to give Keyda a weary smile.

"Thank you for letting me know."

Keyda nodded and turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"Where's Cole, again?" she asked, and Jay shrugged.

"He _wouldn't tell us._ Just that it was _really important and we weren't invited…._ "

For whatever reason, Keyda couldn't help but smile at the ninja's annoyed tone. Trust Jay to be annoyed at getting left out after an assassination attempt…

"You're all ok, then?" she checked, and those from Ninjago nodded.

"We are fine." Zane assured, though he looked like he was thinking deeply. "This…sort of thing happens often, then?"

Keyda sighed and hugged her arms, not sure what to say. She finally shrugged.

"It is what it is, I guess…" she finally said quietly. The Ninjagoans made unsure eye contact. Nya finally spoke up.

"No offense…but did you ever think of, you know, leaving? If people keep trying to kill you and things are really that _bad,_ why don't you and Cole just…."

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." Keyda interrupted. She was aware of the other leader's eyes on the back of her head and she straightened subconsciously. "But my place is here. _Our_ place is here…" she paused, trying to think of how to phrase it. "It's…hard, but we've come so far and accomplished so much already. I guess I just have to believe that someday things will be better, and there won't be so much of _this_ anymore…." she gestured to the table of frozen food. "Then, we can be happy…"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and she was surprised when the young blonde kid was the one who stepped forward.

"I get what you mean, Keyda. I felt like that for a lot of my life too; like someday things would work out…someday I'd have my family back, or people would stop threatening my home…" he trailed off and finally shrugged. "But something I've learned is that that sort of perfect happiness I was picturing wasn't real. There were always new problems, new losses."

Keyda glanced away, jaw clenched. Lloyd continued.

"That didn't mean that I couldn't be happy, though. Happiness isn't something that you arrive at…it's spread all throughout your life. So many of my happiest memories happened with my friends; my _family_ ," he looked around that those around him with a smile. "And it happened no matter what the circumstances around us were like. I mean, I guess my point is that I _do_ hope stuff like this stops happening…but you don't have to wait to be happy. You can be happy in the meantime."

 _The only thing in the way of your own happiness is you._

Echo's words came to Keyda's mind suddenly, and she blinked.

"What a nice little talk."

Ottan's dry tone cut in from behind her and she turned to see the leaders standing, looking irritated.

"But _we_ all have fortresses to get back to…provinces to run. How _long_ are we expected to stay here?"

She sighed.

"Well…."

"Not much longer, actually."

Everyone turned as Cole came back into the room. He looked over at Keyda and made a beeline to her side.

"Are you ok? How's Tolan? Did…did he…"

"He pulled through." Keyda assured, and Cole's shoulders sagged in relief.

"I'm glad. I mean, after what I read about that stuff…" he shuddered slightly and finally turned back to the leaders, finishing his thought.

"The fortress was searched, and there was no trace of anyone other than the Matron, who's now in custody. We suspect Adalaide as the cause…"

Keyda's expression darkened and he gave her hands a squeeze as he continued.

"…But really, I suppose there's no reason at this point that you'd have to stay here…" He turned to his friends and gave them a sheepish smile. "We actually _could_ use your help….would you mind taking the leaders home on your guardians? Just to be safe…and keep an eye out for any gatherings as you fly in the different directions; if Adalaide _did_ somehow get a force together, I'd rather know about it in advance…"

"Wow, Taxi-service…just the kind of job I was _waiting_ for…" Kai said dryly and Skylor rolled her eyes before threading her arm through his.

"C'mon, Kai. I'll come with you…we may even get to kick some butt if we're lucky…"

Kai couldn't help smirk as he turned to her.

"Oh, well, in that case…"

" _Only_ if there is a _real_ problem!" Cole urged, and Skylor turned and gave him a reassuring wink. The ninja approached the leaders, trying to decide who would be best to take which leaders home. Keyda watched everyone talk, suddenly feeling really tired. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Heavy Metal.

"Do you need me to stay behind?"

She blinked at his offer and finally shook her head.

"No…I mean…" she looked over at Cole, who was talking to Wu about something. "I think we will be fine…"

"You sure?"

She looked up at the concerned face and straightened a little.

"Yes. We'll be fine."

He scanned her face for a few seconds and finally nodded. He was about to turn to go when Keyda suddenly moved towards him again.

"Heavy Metal?"

He turned, and stiffened with surprise when the Ruler suddenly embraced him.

"Thank you…for everything."

The ex-Captain of the Guard didn't say anything, swallowing as Keyda didn't make a move to release him. From across the room Cole glanced over and smiled softly.

Heavy Metal finally moved to hug her back, though his movements were stiffer and for once, the scarred Oni seemed unsure. She finally pulled back looking embarrassed, as he cleared his throat.

"No, Keyda…thank _you._ " He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His gaze was intense as ever…but also softer than she was used to. "Take care of yourself Keyda… _I mean it."_

She gave him a small smile.

"Well…you know me…"

Here he actually smiled in return, with a single wry chuckle.

"That I do…that I do."

* * *

Hershel looked over at the guard as he let out a little snore. It was weird, having someone _here._ He was used to treating people…but Master Healer rarely allowed them to stay here in his personal tent. Nip wandered over to the unconscious form and began sniffing the Oni's hair and neck, and Hershel shook his head and gave a small whistle. Nip immediately looked up at him and he waved his hand, shooing her away from the guard from across the room.

"Hey, get out of there!"

Nip yawned lazily, exposing her sharp teeth before slowly picking her way across the form towards the front of the tent. She wapped the sleeping guard in the face with her fluffy tail as she passed, and the young Oni let out this strange snort-sneeze sound in his sleep. Hershel couldn't help smiling at that, dropping his eyes back to his task as he shook his head at their sniffer's antics.

As Nip passed through the door to the front, the flap opened further to admit the Master Healer. The sniffer let out a happy purring noise as she rubbed against his leg before continuing on into the room. Phos looked over at Hershel and the boy met his eye. He entered the back slowly and sank down until he was sitting next to Hershel.

"Is he just gonna sleep there till he's well, then?" Hershel asked, gesturing to the sleeping form with his chin. Phos glanced over and scratched his scruff.

"Eh…if I don't get sick of his snoring…"

Herhsel chuckled softly at that, but his smile faded as the Master Healer suddenly fixed him with an intense look.

"What is it?"

The Healer didn't respond right away, dropping his gaze for a moment as he tried to formulate what he was trying to say.

"Hershel…I've been meaning to talk to you for a while about something very important…"

Hershel put down what he was working on, scanning Phos's face.

"Ok."

Phos looked up at the boy's unwavering gaze and couldn't help but smile.

"The art of being a Healer….it's, well, it's ancient. There are a lot of traditions...um…"

Hershel's eyebrows furrowed, unsure of where his Master was going with this. Phos finally just shook his head.

"One of the oldest traditions of the Healer trade is the choosing of an apprentice. I suppose I've already considered you to be mine for a while now…but for it to be official, you must actually _accept_ the position…"

Phos trailed off at the boy's blank expression, and they sat in silence for a few minutes while he waited for Hershel to speak. When he finally did his voice was soft.

"But…but I thought…."

Phos waited as Hershel swallowed and continued.

"I thought that apprentices had to be _related_ to..."

" _I_ reserve the authority to choose my apprentice," Phos finally said, tone firm. "You've proven yourself to be adept at following direction and have made great leaps in controlling your power. I have a lot of faith in your ability, Hershel…and I want you to be my apprentice."

Hershel's eyes were wide, and Syn suddenly burst into the room from where she had been watching from the doorway.

"Say _yes,_ Hershel!" she urged, and Phos turned to give her a reprimanding look. She just smiled, not looking the least bit chastised.

"I'd…be honored…" Hershel finally managed, and Phos turned back to him. The Healer nodded and went to stand and Hershel cleared his throat.

"What…what should I call you?"

Phos paused and looked at him for a few moments, thinking.

"Master, or Master Healer will still be appropriate…" he cleared his throat as Hershel glanced down. "Or…you may call me Phos. If you choose."

Hershel looked up again and after a few moments he gave his master a shaky smile.

"Ok…Phos."

The Healer couldn't help but return Hershel's smile with one of his own, though his expression turned to surprise as Syn suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace from the back. Phos swallowed and Hershel moved as well, hugging Phos from the front. The Healer sat, unsure whether to scold them and if they would even listen. He finally reached up to put one hand on Syn's curly head, which was buried into the back of his neck. He rested the other hand on Hershel's shoulder.

Across the room Nip was sitting watching them, having followed Syn into the back of the tent. The Healer swore the animal was raising an eyebrow at him, and he almost snapped at her to mind her own business. But instead, he sat in silence with the two children because he was afraid his voice would betray him if he tried to say anything.

* * *

Cole and Keyda waved as the Ultra Dragon pulled away from the fortress roof, headed back to Ninjago. The other ninja hadn't really wanted to leave them with all the mess, but Cole and Keyda assured them that they were good at cleaning up messes at that point.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks, son…" Lou had said during their farewell. "And you ought to visit more…I'll be having more performances in the coming year, I'm sure…"

"Will do, Pop." Cole had promised as he embraced his father. As Lou had gone to pull away, Cole surprised him by pulling him in a second time. "I just….wanted to say thanks. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, Dad…."

Lou's eyes misted as he held his son close.

"You're going to make a fine, leader, Cole. You've _been_ a fine leader all your life."

The dragon faded from view and Keyda wrapped an arm around Cole's waist. He dropped the arm he was waving.

"I'm glad they came."

Keyda's voice was quiet and he looked down at her soft smile. She met his eyes and her smile faded a bit.

"But I wish that for once, we could have just had a nice _normal_ day, without anyone trying to kill us…"

Cole put an arm around her shoulders and sighed.

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about what almost happened…" his jaw clenched and he looked away. The silence was heavy for a few moments and Keyda's gaze drifted up to the stars. She pulled away from Cole and he looked back at her, confused by her sudden soft smile as she took his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Wanna walk in a box with me?"

He blinked and then gave a little chuckle, shaking his head. He allowed her to pull him into the middle of the roof, but verbally he protested.

"There isn't any music…" he started, and she just shrugged, unbothered.

"Are you telling me you can do the _super tricky_ trigger-fighter-slay but you can't even walk in a box without music?"

He stared at her for a moment, not registering, and finally laughed.

"It's called the _triple tiger sashay._ And I mean, we can waltz if you want…" He held one of her hands and put the other on her waist. "I guess I'm just a little confused about where this is coming from?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, and he started slowly leading them in the steps of a waltz. Keyda didn't answer for a few minutes as they moved in the silence on the roof…well, near silence. There was the sound of the breeze, echos of distant dragon calls, and the faint sound of marching and guards' voices on patrol. She smoothed the orange scarf on his shoulder, finally looking back up to meet his gaze.

"I like doing this with you," she explained, and he smiled. He spun her and when she came back into her original position she continued. "It feels like I've been waiting so long to just be happy with you. But I'm sick of letting other people and their actions determine whether I'm happy or not."

"Yeah?"

He spun her again, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. When she was facing him again he reached out and moved some hair that had flown into her face.

"You mean…like Adalaide? And the Baron?"

"Yeah, them….but also just anyone who came between us. Phos…Heavy Metal…" she gave him a sheepish smirk. " _Me_."

"You never came between us," Cole teased softly. He released her hand so he could wrap both arms around her waist, and she hesitated before moving her other arm up around his neck.

"I was scared for a long time…"

"We both were," he argued. They had stopped waltzing in favor of swaying. "I had my fair share of stupid decisions…that's why you call me Idiot, right?"

She smiled and fiddled with his braid with one of her hands.

"Maybe…but you're _my_ Idiot."

He paused and she stopped swaying as well. The stars were winking overhead and he leaned in to kiss her. She could have stood like that forever, but he pulled away and rubbed a thumb on her cheek.

"Keyds…I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't happy…"

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight…earlier. With everything that happened I kinda just went into survival mode. I never got to tell you…"

He paused and she cocked her head.

"Tell me what?"

"How happy I am…" he gave her another small kiss. "…And how excited I am for our next adventure…"

She felt a thrill and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm excited too. I love you, Cole..."

He kissed the top of her head gently, and she grinned with her eyes closed. His voice was soft as he replied.

"I love you too, Keyda."

She giggled a little, which made him chuckle.

"Can you say it again?" she teased, and he rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Nope. You should have listened the first time…"

She scoffed, pulling back to shake her head at his mischievous grin.

"You are so _rude…"_

He laughed and leaned in.

"I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Keyds…"

"I _know_ you're the best thing that has happened to me," she replied, and he kissed her again.

"So you're happy, then?" she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead on hers.

"With you? Always."

* * *

The sun was beating down on the crowds shifting in the heat and the swirling dust. They had waited overnight for the announcement, and a few people pointed as the doors to the balcony finally began to move. Within a minute the crowd had hushed as everyone looked up and waited.

The doors opened and a woman in a silvery dress and draping ceremonial scarves came out. She was standing tall and unafraid, and she turned to beckon someone with a gentle smile. A man with striking yellow skin in black Oni-spun robes joined her on the balcony. Over one shoulder he wore a matching ceremonial scarf, and as he wove his right arm through the woman's left, a silver band glinted on his upper arm.

Cole winked at Keyda and she smiled at him before turning to address the crowd.

"Cole, the Ahsakar, has been chosen and spoken for. Yesterday we were bound…and today I present him to the realm as my partner and fellow Ruler."

There were some jeers, but not as many as they had expected. Most of the villagers looked wary, but not angry. Cole blinked in surprise as he actually heard his name in the crowd, and after a few moments he made out the group of children that were yelling his name and waving. He grinned and waved back at them. Keyda looked out at the faces, but instead of feeling overwhelmed, she felt strangely at peace. They still had a ways to go in gaining trust and fixing the realm…and she finally accepted the fact that bad things were still going to happen. As she looked over at the figure next to her, she was finally confident that they would be ok. Cole turned and met her eye, giving her that half-smile she was so used to. She grabbed his hand and suddenly lifted their intertwined arms into the air, looking back out to the crowd. Fists went up in response, and the critics were lost in the surprising sea of support.

Cole squeezed her hand and Keyda's grin widened because in that moment, she realized she was _happy_.

 _The End_

 _Epilogue_

The woman entered the tent, fuming. The old healer squinted at her murderous look and just shook his head, not in the least intimidated.

"You said it would _work…"_ she started poisonously, and the Healer gave a crackly laugh.

"There was nothing wrong with the root, love. If it didn't work, it's cuz _you_ didn't do it right…"

"How _dare_ you!" she slammed her hands on the table he was working at, and he looked up, unamused. She continued, her voice low and biting. "This was supposed to get rid of the lot of them…clear a way for me to finally take back what's mine…"

"Sorry it didn't go your way," the healer replied dryly, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"I need more of the…"

" _No."_ The healer stood suddenly, and Adalaide glowered at his short form. "I told you, it's dangerous enough that I gave you that root in the first place. Could be seen as going against the Healer's oath, couldn't it? You're on your own…"

"Then at _least_ help me unlock my powers!" she spat in reply. He scoffed, seemingly amused by her demands, as if he found her young and petty. She flushed angrily as he spoke.

"Ain't nobody that can do that for you…not even the Master Healer himself…"

"Then I'll find someone more powerful than _him,"_ She retorted, straightening to her full height. "Someday, somehow…I _will_ find someone who will give me the power I deserve…and then there will be nothing in the way of me taking what belongs to me…"

The Healer noticed the desperate look in her eye and shook his head.

"There are some forces best left _unsought…_ " he warned softly, and she rolled her eyes as she headed towards the exit. He raised his voice as she went to leave. "You still owe me for the Tuyetah…"

She turned and scoffed.

"I'm not paying you anything….it didn't even _work…"_

 _"_ Not my fault you used the product incorrectly. Trust me love….you do not want to be in debt to an Oni Healer," the man warned. She made a point of looking him up and down and finally shrugged.

"I'll take my chances."

With that, Adalaide disappeared into the darkness outside.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 **Well, we've officially reached the end of the sequel I thought I would never write…but it turns out I was way too invested in this story line to give up without exploring it completely. SOTO became way longer than I meant it to be; it's actually longer than Heart of the Oni! So a big thank you to everyone who made it through this monster of a sequel haha. It definitely had a different feel than HOTO did, but I had a lot of fun exploring Oni culture and creating more characters. It's been a long ride so all the reviews people have left and knowing people were actually reading this sequel made me super excited and happy** **J** **And of course special thanks to my cousin for being my ever faithful beta-reader, helping me world build, and drawing awesome pictures that brought my stories to life!**

 **For anyone wondering, there is one last book to this series (can you have a fanfiction series? I still don't know what the rules are haha). The last book is called Fate of the Oni and we will probably start editing and posting it soon. It's the shortest book in the trilogy, and if I had to be honest I would say it's my favorite of the three. Because of the way it was written, I've split it into two parts and basically all the plot threads I've introduced up until now culminate into a huge finale. We're pretty excited for you to read it; if you liked the first two stories and want to know what happens after Keyda and Cole's family gets a little bigger, then I would encourage you to read it!**

 **Thanks again for reading and here's hoping you'll write and let us know what you thought about this story; we get ridiculously excited over every review haha.**

 **Till next time!**

 **-NP**


End file.
